Never Forget
by de4deye117
Summary: A rookie SPARTAN-lV surveyor is assigned by the UNSC and ONI to personally lead an investigation behind the bizarre disappearance and fabled history of a unspoken hero among a world of Pokémon from years ago. His discoveries will lead him to things that only few can even comprehend. (Sequel to Unforgotten)
1. Assignment

**Never Forget**

**Chapter 1**

"**Assignment"**

[September 6th, 2556 . . . 4 years after the pokémon event]

[Earth, Sol System]

SPARTAN lV Michael Harrison was on his way to a briefing inside Chawla Base located in Boston, Massachusetts in Northern America. Born on the glassed colony world of Jericho Vll, Michael was born to a dissident weapons developer who worked well with the famed Misriah Armories despite holding a deep grudge towards the UNSC for reasons he wouldn't explain, and a beautiful city woman who was always fascinated by flight and nature. Michael was a twenty-two year old Caucasian male who measured at 6.4 feet tall without his **_MJOLNIR GEN2 Powered-Assault Armor_**; he sported a well shaved haircut on his brown hair to go along with his blue eyes. He was more of an explorer rather than a soldier like his father had hoped he would be, always wanting to explore new worlds and find new discoveries rather than fight the genocidal alien race that was the Covenant. This made it clear to SPARTAN commanders that he would be made a surveyor whose role is to examine a foreign terrain on newly discover worlds and plan the construction of UNSC bases. As of now, Michael was informed that he was tending to a briefing on a mission to survey a halo ring discovered about a month ago; he was also informed that he would be working alongside a SPARTAN fireteam but this was no longer the case.

Michael comes to the door where the briefing was held and entered his credentials into the security keypad, it took several quiet moments for the base's dumb security AI to process the keycodes and unlock the door with a green light. Michael entered the large briefing room that resembled closely to an auditorium for star gazers expecting to see a fireteam of SPARTANs but he only saw two men standing a hologram projector in the middle of the room, one wearing a UNSC officer uniform and the other wearing a white uniform and white cap as a sign of admiralty.

The man in white called out to Michael with a tone of authority complemented with a gentle British accent "SPARTAN, come on down . . ."

Michael checked his watch on his right wrist looking at the time which displayed [2:29 p.m. EST]; suddenly the man spoke again "You're right on time SPARTAN, nothing to worry."

Michael began his slow but casual descent down the stairs asking in a smooth but somewhat low voice "Are you sure? I might be early or –"

The other man cuts the SPARTAN off saying "When Lord Hood says you're on time, then you're on time SPARTAN."

Michael slowed his pace with a now bewildered expression asking "Lord Hood? I thought he was down in Australia?"

The man in white replies "That's just a cover-up by ONI, you have to hand it to them when it comes to secrecy."

Michael came closer to the center of the room make out the individual facial features, the first man had a well shaven beard with grey hair neatly cut, the other was much older and bald. It was now clear that it was indeed High Lord Terrance Hood that stood before him with the other man whom he cannot identify.

Michael was startled and somewhat curious as to why Hood would attend his briefing "Lord Hood . . . what an unexpected pleasure then I guess . . ."

The two shook hands with Hood saying "Likewise SPARTAN, we're glad to have you here."

Michael lets go of Hood's hand then asked "Ok . . . we're here about a new halo ring right?"

The other man responded "A new halo ring was discovered, yes. But that is not why you are here Harrison."

Michael was now very unsure as to what he had just gotten himself in, he then asked "Okay . . . why am I here?"

Hood answered "You're being transferred into ONI jurisdiction as of now for a high-priority recovery mission."

Michael raised an eyebrow asking "Transferred? On whose order?"

"Mine and with the approval of Admiral Parangosky ..." Hood explained.

Michael became very nervous learning that the director of ONI was involved in this, he had to ask "Why does the old witch have an interest in this recovery mission?"

The other man answered with a firm tone "Admiral Parangosky is showing interest into this mission because of its never-before-seen nature . . ."

Harrison crossed his arms which then prompted Hood to start the background of the mission "Three years ago, several months before the Fall of Reach. A SPARTAN-ll commando, Sierra-121, was reported missing aboard the cruiser _Cold Steel_."

Michael was quick to comment "Don't all SPARTANs go missing? Ya' know the whole 'Spartans never die' thing."

The other officer explained "Missing as in he supposedly vanished from thin air, one minute he was in his quarters and the next . . . nowhere to be found on the ship."

This caught Michael's attention as Hood resumed his briefing "It was only a month later when we finally get radio contact from him in another system . . . or in this case another dimension . . ."

Michael frowned at the thought of a whole different dimension but allowed the High Lord to continue "We responded by sending _Cold Steel _and a _Charon-class frigate_ _Hand of Midas_ and upon arrival became under attack by a covenant warship commanded by a well-known Sangheili shipmaster, Murdok' Va."

"So wait . . . there's a whole new dimension and the covenant are there? Why am I not surprised?" Michael asked thinking this is becoming ridiculous.

"No, this dimension contains a world that is inhabited by humans no doubt . . . but they have no affiliation with the UNSC or the insurrectionists" the officer comments.

Hood continued "We haven't heard from the fleet until a month later when they returned to UNSC space, crew reports depicts that a brute controlled carrier threatened all life in the system and so the fleet and Murdok' Va formed a temporary alliance and successfully destroyed the carrier with the help of 121 and another SPARTAN-ll. For some reason however, the crew of the _Midas_ were a bit reluctant to tell ONI anything about the system itself, that was until ONI threatened to make their families 'disappear'. We just learned about the inhabitants several months ago and have sent agents."

Michael then asks "So you want me to recover 121 and bring him home . . . what about the other SPARTAN?"

The officer reports "Sierra-077 has been listed as M.I.A. as well but truthfully, she's gone rogue when she denied a ride back home . . ."

Hood then gave his set of orders "You are tasked with recovering 121's remains and capturing 077 and bring them both back to UNSC space, those are my orders."

"Remains? What happened?" Michael asks now curious about the true whereabouts.

"Sierra-121 gave his life in the line of duty by detonating an antimatter charge within the carrier, all hands were lost including the brute commander and 121" Hood replies with a tone as if he was mourning the SPARTAN's sacrifice.

The officer then states "However you have another set of orders sent by Parangosky herself, your secondary set of instructions are to d—"

His voice was cut off by an elderly woman's voice that was cold as ice "I can take it from here Colonel . . ."

Everyone looked around searching for the source of the voice until a life size holographic representation of an elderly woman wearing an ONI uniform appears from the table between them. She had her arms crossed as a sign of authority and respect, Michael and the officer became nervous whereas Lord Hood maintained his calm posture to address the new arrival.

"Admiral Parangosky . . . this is unexpected . . ." Hood comments.

Parangosky replies with that usual cold tone "Yes well, I needed to see this SPARTAN I approved for myself." She was handed a touchpad from someone off screen and read what the screen displayed "Michael Harrison, age twenty-two years old, born on Jericho Vll, a rookie in SPARTAN terms but a renowned ODST surveyor . . ."

"Is there a problem ma'am?" Michael asked carefully watching what he says.

Parangosky remained quiet until handing the touch screen back to whoever handed it to her and said "Other than hearing the comment 'old witch' I do not have any reason to kill you quite yet."

Michael became very uncomfortable knowing that the Director of ONI had heard his comment from earlier, he then asked "What is my secondary set of orders ma'am?"

Parangosky grinned knowing that she had forced a SPARTAN into submission then proceeded with the briefing "Your orders from me are to investigate what had transpired throughout the timeframe that 121 has been missing, retrace his footsteps and find out what caused his disappearance in the first place. Also make it known to the indigenous population of the UNSC presence and see to it that we have their full cooperation for research and development."

"And if they don't?" Michael asked.

"Then make them aware that we at ONI don't take 'no' for an answer."

Michael didn't like the idea of imposing a foreign governmental power over a planet full of people who were unaware of any space-faring entity, nonetheless there was no way for anyone to disobey someone like Parangosky, and he finally said "Yes ma'am, I'll see to it that we have their full support."

Parangosky maintained her cold demeanor as she says lastly "Good, the nature of this assignment is of the upmost secrecy, however I'm allowing you to do whatever you see fit to accomplish your goals. Note that I'm also placing a lot of faith into you, something only one other person had, don't waste it or I'll have you executed where you stand."

"Yes ma'am . . ." the SPARTAN replied.

Parangosky's hologram dispersed as she turned off the hologram leaving the three men alone once more.

The officer took in a sigh of relief as well as Michael, Hood finally states "You have your orders SPARTAN; Colonel Urban Holland here will be your mission advisor throughout the assignment. He will fill you in on the details once you're on route."

Michael could have sworn he heard that name before but decided not to interrupt Hood as he continued speaking "You will be taking a prowler to the new dimension where you will then be deployed to the surface, if you manage to complete your tasks then I will personally see to it that you will be commentated for your services. Are you ready SPARTAN?"

Michael stand to and gave a salute saying "Sir. Yes Sir."

Hood gave a salute back then allowed Holland and Michael to leave the briefing room, the two men walked quietly through the base on their way to the landing pads where a **_D79H-TC Pelican dropship_** will be waiting to take them to orbit.

It was thirty-three minutes later when the two were now aboard a pelican on their way to a dry-dock station in orbit over Montreal, Canada. The two were accompanied by two marines and a handful of maintenance technicians on their way to the Prowler Michael was assigned to.

The others were talking to themselves while Michael asked the Colonel "Where have I heard your name before?"

Holland replied "I'm not pretty famous around here so it wouldn't surprise me if people don't know who I am."

Michael thought for a moment quietly then something clicked in his mind "You were there on Reach weren't you? When it fell?"

Holland gave a small grin appreciating the recognition saying "Yes, I was."

Michael continued "You were also Noble Actual for that team of SPARTAN-llls, Noble Team."

"Indeed I was, best damn soldiers I've ever known . . ." Holland comments.

During the Fall of Reach, Michael was in New Alexandria during the attack when he overheard Holland's voice over the open frequency as he tried to contact Noble Team, it was later when Michael boarded a pelican that was soon flagged down by Noble. Though Michael was an ODST at that time, he always held great respect for SPARTANs and their abilities to combat the Covenant effectively.

The two remained quiet for several moments until the pilot called out over the intercom "We're approaching Serrano Station. Standby for docking procedures."

Michael got up from his seat and walked into the pilot's cockpit and got a good look at the orbital construction yard, Serrano Station, it resembled a human ribcage in terms of structural integrity, and each pillar housed a large automated arm that was equipped with a wide variety of tools used for starship construction. Serrano was currently housing a partially built **_Autumn-class Heavy Cruiser_** that were put into service in memory of the legendary _Halcyon-class Light Cruiser Pillar of Autumn_. Off to the side was a much smaller ship docked with the station via a locking mechanism that utilized magnetic clamps, that ship was the Prowler _UNSC Marajo,_ the _Marajo _is a _**Sahara-class Heavy Prowler**_ placed into service by the UNSC Navy and ONI. Saharas typically carry a decent array of defensive countermeasures as well as offensive weaponry, despite lacking a magnetic acceleration cannon or MAC it does make up for it in speed and stealth while boasting missile batteries and mines.

The pelican was now on final approach as it cut its thrust speed in half and prepared to land in one of Serrano's many hangar bays, the dropship hovered over the designated landing pad and slowly rotated itself where it would face the hangar doors and came to a slow and gentle landing.

The pilot reports "Killing the thrust and opening the door, welcome to Serrano Station people."

The troop bay door opens letting its occupants to step off the pelican, Colonel Holland and Michael were the first to climb off and started walking off towards the docking tube that connected with the _Marajo_.

On their way to the tube, Michael asked "So . . . why did Hood pick me for this assignment?"

Holland replied "You're surveying experience and passive method of thinking allowed made you a suitable candidate for this mission, you can explore the terrain and even relate with some of the people there instead of being the typical SPARTAN who prefers to shoot than talk."

"Will I be going in armed?" Michael asked.

The Colonel answered "Yes and no . . . you'll be given a standard issue sidearm just in case but we have yet to give you your primary asset."

The two arrived at the tube and already entered, as they crossed over to the _Marajo_ Michael asked "What about orbital support?"

"The _Marajo_ will keep you updated on mission objectives and will alert you if something's changed, as for weapons and supplies . . . you're on your own."

Michael grinned as they approached the hatch leading into the _Marajo_ "Good . . . that's how I like it, nothing like a little campfire on an unexplored world."

The two chuckled as they stepped aboard the _Marajo_, two naval officers gave a salute to the new arrivals and resumed their duties whatever they may be.

They continued walking through the narrow corridors of the small vessel until they came into a small room; Colonel Holland sat down at a desk that had files and reports laid out. He searches through the pile for a moment until he found a particular one and hands it to Michael.

Holland said "This is what we have on James's history . . . it's not much but hopefully it's enough for you to get started on."

Michael flips the folder open showing photographed pictures of certain people James had come into contact with, the first one he saw was elderly man with white hair and a purple business suit with the name [Joseph Stone] labeled next to it. He continued looking through the photos of various people until he noticed a majority of these contacts were children estimated around ten to sixteen years old.

"Why the kids?" Michael asked without taking his eyes off them.

"From what our field agents gathered, 121 has formed a bond with these children, two in particular."

"Bond as in a friendship bond or associated . . . or. . ." Michael asks.

Holland states plainly "Ranging from friend to new found family."

Michael found it odd for a SPARTAN-ll commando who had literally decades of combat experience and the lethality of pretty much everything that could kill a man, and yet he formed a family-like bond with a group of children that knows nothing of him. Michael had a strong dislike for children because of their inability to fully understand a situation and the constant annoyance they make just to get what they wanted. He flipped several more pieces of paper and photos until he came to a stop on two young girls that had much more lists of information compared to everyone else mentioned in the file. As far as the SPARTAN could see, the first one had brown hair and was wearing mainly a red shirt with a white skirt not to mention a red bandana; the other one had unusually blue hair and wore a black dress with a pink skirt and a white cap. He checked their names with the first labeled [May] and the other [Dawn], it also shown that James had been with these two almost ever since the disappearance with the latter coming in nearly a week later.

Michael closes the folder stating "I'm not a big fan of children just so you know."

Holland replied "We're aware of that, but we're not asking you to be nice with them, we just need information. Though a little respect and common courtesy wouldn't be too much to ask."

"No I suppose not, when do we leave?"

Holland checks his touch screen next to him and states "We still have a few hours before departure . . . I guess we can introduce you to your primary asset, behind you is a table with a ball on top."

Michael turns around finding a small table with a red and white ball near the size of a grenade; he glanced at Holland who then gestured him to pick it up. Michael does so and examines it, there was no clear markings or indications of who the manufacturer was, and he looked at the Colonel with a blank expression.

Holland points towards a small button on the front of the ball and instructs "Press it . . ."

Michael hesitated to press the button but when he did the ball sprang out of his hands into the air and opened up unleashing a beam of white energy towards the ground, the ball somehow returns to Michael's hand while the surge of energy began to take shape. Once the energy took shape it dispersed into glittering light revealing a small green gecko-like creature with a red belly and a thick tail resembling a leaf.

Holland steps next to the football-sized gecko and introduces it "Michael, say hello to Treecko . . . your new partner for this assignment . . ."

Michael kneeled down to get a closer look at Treecko; he asked "What is it?"

Holland answers "Treecko is one of the many species of creatures living on the new world, the creatures take on many shapes and sizes and they're commonly referred by the indigenous human population as 'Pokémon'. One of our agents caught this one about a week ago."

Treecko took several steps forward and greeted Michael with a curious "Tree . . . cko?"

The SPARTAN hesitantly held out his hand towards Treecko who then grabbed onto one of his fingers, the two shook lightly then suddenly Treecko climbs onto Michael's arms up to Michael's shoulder and neck. Michael panicked for a moment until he saw Treecko sit on his right shoulder pulling a small twig out of nowhere and sticks it in its mouth like a toothpick.

Holland comments "Looks like Treecko's already taking a liking to you, that's good."

Michael didn't bother Treecko when he asked "Sorry Colonel . . . but I don't really understand why I need Treecko . . ."

Holland returns to his desk and sits back down, he then taps on his touch screen showing a video, as the video rolled he said "The most common lifestyle on this world mostly coexists with pokémon, some people see them as pets, friends, family, the usual stuff we do here with our pets. However, some work with pokémon through contests or pageants, some are even used in competitions where they battle one another."

Michael asks "Isn't the last one sort of animal abuse?"

Holland replied "None at all, pokémon often enjoy competitive battles, plus they're surprisingly resistant to most forms of attack used by other pokémon . . ."

Michael thought this was interesting to know but he repeated himself "Like I said . . . I don't understand why I need Treecko . . ."

Holland replies "Having a pokémon in your possession gives you that social recognition among the indigenous human population; they won't talk with a seven foot man adorned with battle armor and armed with a rifle. They will however talk with a seven foot man adorned with battle armor and has a pokémon at their side."

"So Treecko is like a ticket to being social and be able to obtain information then."

"Crudely put yes. But don't forget that you need to take care of Treecko, it's still a living being after all."

Michael looks up to Treecko still sitting on his shoulder then back to Colonel Holland and said "Of course sir . . . I always wanted a pet . . . green . . . gecko thing."

Holland grinned and reached for a folder and held it out to Michael and said "Good, I knew you would. Now take this, it'll give you information on how to perform a pokémon battle by the rules, this was compiled by several ONI agents who observed several battles. They even added several tips and tricks that might help you and Treecko along the way."

Michael takes the folder saying "Alright . . . I'll head to my quarters and read up on it . . ."

Holland lastly said "Good, you're dismissed." Michael walks out with the files of contacts and battle information, Treecko's pokéball, and Treecko who still sat on the SPARTAN's shoulder leaving Colonel Holland to his business.

The _Marajo_ eventually detaches from Serrano Station and makes way for open space; soon afterwards the ship's specially modified **_Shaw-Fukijawa FTL Drive_** activated tearing a slipspace portal in normal space. The _Marajo_ did not alter its speed as it entered the portal, moments afterwards the portal closed itself leaving no trace behind as the ship makes its way to the new world.

**I hope you viewers will like this sequel, I will continue to improve my quality over time as it goes on. As always leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	2. Arrival

**Never Forget**

**Chapter 2**

"**Arrival"**

[September 14th, 2556]

A slipspace rupture tears open in normal space near the moon orbiting the pokémon world, the Sahara-class Heavy Prowler _Marajo_ comes out of the portal at cruising speed of forty-two knots. Aboard the bridge, Colonel Holland stands alongside Captain Horus as the bridge crew monitors their drop out of slipspace.

A crewman reports "FTL-Drive status nominal."

Another, "Hawking Radiation is regulating."

A third, "Trans-dimensional influx drive operating at optimal functioning."

And finally a fourth "Slipspace Transit complete . . . we're here Captain."

Captain Horus acknowledges "Well done everyone . . . that was our first trans-dimensional jump. I believe some congratulations are in order."

The bridge clapped for several moments before returning to their stations, the door behind the Captain and Colonel allowing Michael and Treecko to step on board. They looked through the main view port to see the moon and what appeared to be a small debris field in orbit, as the _Marajo_ drew closer to the field, Michael noticed a **_Phoenix-class Colony Ship_** refitted for combat support slowly maneuvering through the debris sending out drones and other aircraft from its many hangar bays.

Holland comments "That's the _UNSC Auctus_, she's been sent here several months ago to scavenge the remains of the carrier that was destroyed here."

Michael looked at Holland in disbelief and asked "That's the carrier? There's hardly anything left."

The Captain remarks that statement "That's what happens when you detonate an antimatter charge . . . say hello to the remains of the _Vigorous Emissary,_ the once proud flagship of the infamous Brute commander, Thraxus . . ."

The _Marajo_ ventures through what remains of the covenant carrier, they even passed what remained of the massive bulbous prow of the carrier that suffered from massive structural damage and withering. However the carrier was not their destination, after passing through the field a whole new planet came into view.

Michael comments "It . . . looks so much like Earth . . ."

Holland added "We haven't given it a name yet but some people call it so . . . come along now, we need to get you suited up for the assignment."

Michael and Treecko followed Holland off the bridge back into the narrow corridors of the prowler; it was nearly fourteen minutes later when the three reached a built-in S-deck equipped with a single armory station much like the ones aboard the massive _UNSC Infinity_. Michael knew the procedure much like every other SPARTAN, he hands Treecko to Holland and begins walking up to the station where two technicians stood there waiting to start the procedure.

Michael steps into the cupped platforms where the pressure of his weight activated the automated armoring process, silver armored segments of Titanium-A battle platting become latched onto Michael's feet. Next up were the legs which were the _LG-50 BULK greaves_, four sets of mechanical arms reached out from the ring starting with latching the lower calf plating and then the upper thighs. After that came XV_-27 Shifting arm braces_ latched onto Michael's forearms, then the _Soldier-class pauldrons_ which were easily connected by a pair of arms extended from the top of the ring. The technicians assisted by a pair of large mechanical arms latches a _Recruit-class chest plating_ which was standard issue for many SPARTAN-lVs. Finally a pair of clamps lowers a _Recruit-class helmet_ modified with an adjustable enhanced sensor package built onto the forehead of the helmet, the helmet came down slow and fitted around Michael's head. Michael now a seven foot SPARTAN-lV super-soldier steps off the platform checking his armor configuration, 'fits like a glove' he thought.

Holland approaches Michael with Treecko in his hands and asks "How's the armor?"

Michael's voice came in through the helmet "First time wearing MJLONIR armor sir, feels kinda good."

Treecko leaps out of Holland's hands onto Michael's shoulders and began inspecting the armor like a curious animal discovering something completely new. A technician approaches Michael with a tray holding up some basic equipment that is required for a SPARTAN, a fully loaded standard-issue **_M6H Magnum _**fitted with a smart-linked scope on top of the barrel, an under barrel precision targeting laser, and a suppressor for stealthy takedowns. Next to the magnum was a combat knife fitted with a seven inch long blade made out of a high-carbon steel coated with a titanium carbide mixture for staving off corrosion and rust, last came Treecko's pokéball. Michael takes the magnum and holsters it along his right thigh via a magnetic strip; next he takes the knife and sheath and attaches it to his left shoulder pauldron for easy access in dire situations, and finally takes the pokéball and attaches it to his waist where a specially designed miniature magnetic strip was custom made.

Michael asked "So where am I heading first?"

Holland remarks "That is up to you, like Parangosky said, this is your investigation so you go where you feel you are needed."

Michael thought for a moment then said "Mind if I take the files with me?"

Holland comments "As long as nobody but you sees them, if they fall into someone else's hands then you'll be in deep with no cover. You understand?"

Michael knew the risks; he then said "Yes sir."

"Good, pack whatever you need then head on down to the hangar bay, your pilot will be waiting for you."

Michael gave a salute and left the armory station for his room where the files and a few choice belongings he would be taking with him laid.

Twenty-four minutes passed when Michael and Treecko entered the hangar bay where a single pelican dropship sat with an **_M12 LRV 'Warthog'_** attached to the large magnetic strip at the rear of the craft. The warthog didn't feature any weaponry but was instead fitted with storage compartment bearing a strong resemblance with the troop transport variant of the legendary vehicle. The compartment already stored several jerry cans filled with salt water for the warthog's engine that converts water containing varying minerals into hydrogen for power and fuel. It also contained several gallons of fresh water for drinking and several crates full of MREs for food; everything else was voyaging equipment such as maps, compasses, terrain assessments, and etcetera.

The pilot came out of the troop bay, Michael knew the pilot was female by simply looking at the body build, he asked "You the pilot?"

The pilot looks up seeing Michael and Treecko and said in a soft voice "Yeah, who's your friend?"

Michael answered "This is Treecko . . . he's going with me down to the surface."

The pilot chuckles and comments "He's kind of cute . . ."

Michael looked up to Treecko sitting on his shoulder, Treecko couldn't help but blush which made the two laugh, after that the pilot states "The hog already contains the basic stuff you need for your assignment, food, water, fuel . . . the usual."

"That's good . . . are we set then?" Michael asks.

The pilot placed her hands around her waist and remarks "Waiting on your word . . ."

Michael grinned then said "Alright, let's get going."

The two climbed into the pelican, Michael sat in the troop bay with Treecko while the pilot moves up to the cockpit and closes the troop bay door. The pilot and her co-pilot began engaging the thrusters and talking with the flight officer.

"This is Charon-one to F.T.C."

"F.T.C. is on standby, airspace is clear and we are opening the doors."

While the pelican was being suspended above by a pair of mechanical clamps, the floor beneath them began to shift and open up showing nothing but the vacuums of space. The pelican's thrust engines were roaring to life as the pilots began their systems check.

The pilot reports "All systems are go, we are green for launch."

F.T.C. replies "Acknowledged Charon . . . have a safe drop."

"Thanks" the pilot said last over the comms, she then turned to the co-pilot in front of her and said "Kick the door."

The co-pilot nods quietly and presses a set of buttons that remotely caused the clamps to release the pelican allowing the dropship to drop out of the _Marajo's_ ventral hangar bay. The pilots had a great view of the planet below them when they successfully dropped out; they then applied force to the thrusters and piloted the pelican towards the surface.

The pilot spoke into the intercoms asking "Where are we landing SPARTAN?"

Michael searched through the files until he found his soon-to-be contact on the new world, the contact was a young girl with short ginger hair and what seemed to be a fox like pokémon next to her, next to the photo was a name [Serena] and next to that was a set of coordinates of her home.

Michael responded "We're heading to a region called 'Kalos', I'm sending up the precise coordinates."

It took several moments later and the pilot received the coordinates via messaging and said "Alright . . . setting vector and marking a waypoint . . . shouldn't be long . . ."

Michael sat back with Treecko following example, they then waited till they arrived at the LZ.

Two hours passed until the pelican was about several kilometers from the coordinates when it began landing in an abandoned summer camp throwing dirt and dust in every direction, the troop bay opened up to Michael and Treecko showing that it was becoming dusk. The two climbed out and Michael signaled the pilot to release the warthog, the warthog dropped a loud mechanical thud and Treecko cheerfully jumps into the driver's seat.

Michael calls out "Thanks Charon. We'll handle it from here."

Charon replied "No problem, you'll have to head northeast a couple of kilometers and you'll find the location, we're heading back up to the _Marajo now_."

Nothing more was said as the pelican lifts off the ground and returns to orbit while Michael gets into the driver's seat with Treecko shifting over to the passenger. Michael asks "You ready to get to it?"

Treecko shows the twig in its mouth and nodded saying "Tree . . ."

Michael then sets the hog into forward drive and leaves the desolate camp on their way towards the designated coordinates. Along the way, Michael enjoyed the serene beauty of the large flower fields as they drove by, some of the other planets he's been on were nothing in comparison to the unique lively vibe the landscape gave out. Michael knew he was going to enjoy the beautiful sights and life this world has to offer.

The moon was starting to rise above the horizon by the time Michael parked the hog on the road near by a little house with a large pen used for training large pokémon. Michael was reading up on the profile of his first contact named Serena, the only notable things about her is that her mother was a profound rhyhorn racer and that Serena participated in a regional pokémon showcase though the outcome of her career was unknown. Michael climbs out of the hog with Treecko climbing his arm up to his shoulder and began walking off the road towards the house, before stepping into the light of the front door lightbulb, the SPARTAN looked up to the rising moon and noticed a small twinkle close to it.

Michael pointed up towards the moon saying "Look Treecko . . . that twinkling light up there is the _Auctus_, the large colony ship we seen after arriving remember?"

Treecko nodded in agreement when Michael's comms came alive with static then came the Colonel's voice "What's your status SPARTAN?"

Michael took his eyes away from the moon and looked at the door saying "I'm about to meet up with my first contact . . ."

"Good, remember Parangosky's orders, she wants us to go public with the UNSC. Time to make yourself known Michael."

"Yes sir . . ."

But before Holland cuts off communications he said "Oh and ONI just sent a request for video recordings of the questionings, make sure you get them on tape. . ."

Michael saw a shadow pass by a window when he said "Of course sir . . . we're Oscar Mike."

The comms ended with Michael asking "You ready?"

Treecko nodded with a grin then Michael began walking up to the door step.

Michael heard women talking, he guessed there was possibly only two of them but he wasn't sure who or what else may be inside 'One way to find out I guess' he thought. The SPARTAN slowly raised his hand and knocks lightly on the door with the bottom of his fist, the talking immediately ceased and there was approaching footsteps. Michael takes a step back when door opened showing a middle-aged woman with brown hair; she seemed surprised to see someone like him and became nervous until she saw Treecko on his shoulder which allowed her to relax for the moment.

The woman asked "Uh hi . . . who are you?"

Time to get to business, "I'm Michael Harrison, SPARTAN-lV of the United Nations Space Command . . . are you the mother of Serena?"

"Yes I am . . . what do you want with my daughter?" the woman asked curiously.

"I'm on assignment on behalf of the Office of Naval Intelligence or ONI for short; I have some questions to ask your daughter regarding an event several years ago . . ."

"Did she get into trouble or something?" she asks with a worried expression.

"No ma'am, all I want is information . . . nothing more."

The woman hesitated for a moment then said "Please come in . . . we have guests over and I wouldn't mind having one more . . ."

Michael walks in saying "Thank you."

After closing the door behind him the woman introduced herself "Sorry where were my manners, my name is Grace . . ." she then called out towards another room "Serena! Someone's here to see you!"

Another voice called back "Ok Mom! Be there in a few!"

Grace gestured towards the living room prompting Michael to go ahead and take a seat, Michael found a suitable chair to hold his weight and sat down, and Grace asks "Would you like anything to drink?"

Michael waved a hand in refusal "No thank you ma'am, but do you have something for Treecko?"

"I'll see what I can find . . . be back in a minute" Grace said before leaving the room.

While they waited, the two looked around the room finding photos of families and friends, some were even of Grace winning trophies in races, light footsteps were heard and then this young girl measuring at around five foot seven with short cut ginger hair walks in with two other people. The second was a boy at around the same height wearing a blue jumpsuit and had yellow hair, the third was an even younger girl sharing a similar hairstyle with the boy and carried around a yellow purse. They were all surprised to see Michael but they all eventually took their spots on a couch carefully studying the SPARTAN that sat in front of them while he did the same in return. Fortunately enough these were the other two contacts mentioned in the files so this was a good opportunity, meet three contacts in one night under one roof.

"You look like a guy we met before . . . are you friends with him?" the little girl asks.

Michael preferred not to answer that question and get this interview over with but he remembered Holland's words before they left Earth's orbit _'Though a little respect and common courtesy wouldn't be too much to ask.'_

Michael reluctantly replied "I've known him but that was only in stories . . . I've never met him in person."

The boy comments "But I take it you came from the same place as James . . . am I correct?"

'Finally, a smart kid with some respect' Michael thought, he then states "That's right . . . we both served for the UNSC or United Nations Space Command, a military organization created and charged with the protection of Earth and all her colonies."

Grace comes back into the room with a small bowl filled with pokefood and rests on the floor where Treecko jumps down and began eating.

Serena asked "So you wanted to talk to us about something right?"

Michael answers "Actually yes, I have questions to ask you all in regards to James . . . do you mind?"

They looked one another giving nods of approval with Serena finally saying "Of course . . . ask away."

Michael eyes motioned towards a button on his HUD which activated a recording function inside the helmet via thought, once the recording started he asked "How did you come to meet James?"

Serena then said "Well . . ."

_[March, 2552]_

_ [We were traveling along Route 12 on our way to Coumarine City so Ash could challenge the fourth gym leader and so I could compete in my first pokémon showcase. It was just after a really big rainstorm when we found James lying on the side of the road badly hurt, we all knew that we had to take him to the nearest hospital. The problem was is that he was too heavy for all of us to carry but Clemont had one of his inventions built to carry heavy baggage and so it carried James to a hospital outside Coumarine. It wasn't a week later when we woke up in the reception area to find out James had left, Ash wanted to know something about James and so we all ran out the door to find him. Though it didn't take long for us to find him, he was already fighting these crooks called Team Rocket and with our help we got rid of them. He was still in no condition to go and Bonnie made that clear to him but he was . . . determined to get to where he needed. That night we ate and went to sleep, by the time we woke up he was gone again . . . we haven't heard anything about him until a week later where he was given the title 'The black knight of Hoenn' . . . sounds kind of majestic. Then it wasn't a month later when we heard about the . . . the memorial from one of Ash's friends.]_

Michael asks "So he was injured when you found him . . . what were his wounds like?"

Clemont answers "There was a lot of blood . . . and his body seemed badly burnt not to mention these two puncture wounds like something went through him and burned him."

"Serena, when you said he was determined to get somewhere, what did you mean by that?"

Serena paused a moment then said "He seemed like he was eager to meet someone, though who I don't know . . . I'm sorry."

Michael responded "No need for apologies . . . in fact I'm wondering where I can find this Ash, do you know where he is?"

Clemont comments "We parted ways shortly after the league ended, if I remember right he said that he was heading home . . ."

"And where is that?" the SPARTAN asks.

They took a moment to think which agitated Michael until Serena remembers and said "He lives in a place called Palletown in the Kanto Region . . . if he's not there then I'm sure his mother would know."

Michael took a moment to think then said "Well . . . thank you for telling me this. That's all I have for now."

Michael ends the recording and begins to stand up from his chair, Treecko was also finished with its food and left the empty bowl to climb up the SPARTAN's arm. The two began to walk towards the door when Bonnie suddenly grabs hold of Michael's left hand, he turned and looked down at her through his visor, she had an expression full of curiosity and yet with some worry.

She asks "Why are you here for James?"

Michael wanted to take his hand from her but something about her question didn't settle with his stomach, he answers "I'm trying to find him so I can bring him home . . ."

Bonnie eventually lets go letting the SPARTAN to thank Grace for her hospitality and leave the house quietly into the night.

The two made it back to the warthog parked on the side of the road, Treecko took up the passenger seat while Michael got into the driver seat and contacted Holland aboard the _Marajo_.

Several moments of static then Holland's voice asked "What have you learned?"

Michael was searching through his contact files looking for Ash when he reported "I've talked with three of the contacts that were traveling with a 'Ash Ketchum' through the Kalos Region when they found 121 wounded on the side of Route 12 . . . can we get orbital imaging on that route, see if there's any signs of . . . I don't know anything?"

"We're working on that at the moment . . . did you learn the whereabouts of Ketchum?"

"They say he lives in a town in the Kanto Region . . . a place called Palletown . . ." Michael responded.

"Alright . . . head back to the LZ and prepare for dust-off, we'll have Charon take you to a preset of coordinates close to that area."

"Acknowledged Colonel . . . we're moving."

"Good, did you get the recording?"

"Yes sir, sending the feed now . . ."

Several quiet moments passed then Holland said "Alright we're getting the feed now, we'll examine the footage and send it back home for further review."

"Acknowledged, we're heading back now."

The SPARTAN ended the comms and begins driving the warthog back to the desolate summer camp and wait for Charon's arrival to take them to the Kanto Region.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	3. Old habits die hard

**Never Forget**

**Chapter 3**

"**Old habits die hard"**

[September 17th, 2556]

Michael sat on top of the warthog's hood eating an MRE consisting of usual UNSC meats and vegetables; Treecko was enjoying a warm bread roll that came with the MRE and some berries it picked with Michael yesterday while sitting next to the SPARTAN as they gazed up to the early morning sky. They were on top of a nearby hill overlooking Palletown in the Kanto Region with plenty of trees to conceal them from the townspeople until it was time to head out. Ever since they were dropped off yesterday, Michael couldn't help but take in the natural beauty of this world and admired how the inhabitants here tended to it with so much care and respect. For him it was never a dull moment when it came to the serene landscapes and ecosystems. Despite his joy for seeing new land, something kept bothering him ever since he left that house back in the Kalos Region, that little girl, Bonnie, asked why he was there for James almost as if she truly cared for him like a little sister. It made him wonder if these people really did form some sort of attachment to the long gone SPARTAN and that itself gave reason for 077 to go rouge wherever she is now . . .

His train of thought was broken when the warthog's communications array became flooded with static then Holland's voice asking "SPARTAN you read me? . . . . Harrison report . . ."

Michael climbed off the hood with his meal and climbed into the driver seat; he took one last bite then replied "I'm here Colonel . . ."

Holland replied "Good . . . what's your situation?"

"Treecko and I are getting breakfast . . . we're on a hill overlooking the town and there seems to even be a large structure on a hill on the far side of the valley . . . we'll be Oscar Mike in an hour or so."

"Copy that . . . we've been informed that one of our field agents is inside the town and that he has something for you when you arrive."

Michael asks "How will I know who's the agent?"

The Colonel replied "You won't . . . its ONI remember? When the time is right he will come to you . . ."

"Acknowledged Colonel . . . maybe sometime you should come down and enjoy the view . . . it's definitely something for everyone to experience."

"I bet it is . . . I'll be expecting an update by dusk . . . that'll be all for now. Holland out."

Michael quickly finishes up the rest of his meal and places the empty tray behind him inside a waste container, after returning to his seat he pulls out his _M6H_ magnum and runs a thorough check. He pulls the slide back into locked positon and ejects the eight round magazine from the weapon, as he was sitting the magazine aside he notices that the weapon was loaded with law enforcement issued stun rounds used to take down dangerous criminals without doing it lethally. Michael assumed that the UNSC wants to simply place a government over this world and not try to be some tyrannical dictatorship with the audacity to kill any that opposed them. He sets the magazine aside and begins inspecting the weapon, everything seemed to be in order but he decided to run a simulated firing, he flips the small nob on the side of the weapon allowing the slide to shot forward into position, he then flips the safety off and aims towards a cloud in the sky. He took several moments to wait the pulled the trigger, the gun clicked and the slide jerked backwards and locked itself demanding that a fresh magazine be fed into the weapon, the magnum worked flawlessly and so he inserts the loaded magazine back into the gun and sets the safety on. By this time, Treecko had finished its bread and returned to the passenger seat when it watched the SPARTAN work on his magnum.

Michael noticed the concern in its eyes and understood what it felt, he said "It's loaded with stun rounds so nobody is going to get hurt . . . I promise I'll only use it as a last resort . . ."

He noticed Treecko nod in agreement then held out its hand waiting for Michael to shake it, Michael held out his hand and shook with Treecko knowing that it would hold him up on that promise.

"I guess we're in an agreement then . . ." he said before putting his helmet on and started up the engine.

It was noon as Michael parks the hog on the road adjacent from the Ketchum's homestead, nobody was out and about so Michael took this moment to read through Ash's files which only consisted of two papers, from what he could see, Ash had participated in a majority of leagues and even challenged every regional elite four who were supposedly near unbeatable with their brilliant tactics and pokémon. There was also a few side notes that Ash was involved in certain events of great importance to the world and such, this was filed by an agent that goes by the call sign [Watchdog]. Michael continued reading until Treecko jumps into Michael's lap and points towards something by the Ketchum's home, the SPARTAN looks up and spots a young woman with auburn hair presumably in her late-twenties walking out the front door with a hand basket being carried in her arms. The SPARTAN watched the woman for several moments then returned to the files, he tried to find out who that woman was and on the second paper was a photo and a name, the woman in the photo perfectly matched the one that was walking out and the name next to it [Delia]. Michael then closes the files and placed them in a hidden compartment, he then set the hog off park and slowly drove up to Delia who was walking down the street.

Delia heard the calm hum of an engine behind her, when she turned around she saw this large dark green vehicle with no doors or a roof with tusks and a utility cable spool on the front, the man driving it was wearing full silver armor, a helmet with an orange visor and what appeared to be adjustable binoculars on the forehead.

The hog came to a stop next to her and the man asked "Excuse me ma'am? Are you Delia Ketchum, mother of Ash Ketchum?"

Delia didn't know what this was about but she replied "Yes? Who are you?"

The man replied "I'm Michael Harrison, I'm with the UNSC . . . ma'am is Ash Ketchum home?"

"No he's up at Professor Oak's lab helping him . . . what's this about?"

"I have some questions to ask him regarding an event several years ago . . . ma'am are you on your way there now? I can give you a lift."

She hesitated for a moment but then she asks "Do you know how to get there?"

He replied "No ma'am I don't . . . you can give me directions however."

Delia stood there for several more moments deciding whether or not to get into the vehicle with a man who came out of nowhere and asks to speak with her son. She asks "What are you going to ask Ash?"

Michael glances ahead down the road then back to Delia saying "About a man he met nearly four years ago . . . a man by the name of James . . ."

Something clicked in the back of her mind, she remembers Ash mentioning someone named James during his trip through the Kalos region, she looks at Michael and said "I can show you the way to Professor Oak's lab if you like."

Michael climbs out of the hog and shows that he was a foot and a half taller than Delia, he gestured to the other side of the hog saying "Right this way."

The two walked over to the other side of the hog where Michael kneeled down cupping his hands together and assisted Delia into the hog with Treecko moving on to the dashboard, the SPARTAN climbs back into the driver seat when she instructs "Head down the road then take the first turn on the right."

". . . Alright" Michael acknowledges as he turns the ignition on and begins driving the hog as Delia instructs.

Shortly after Michael takes a right as instructed, Delia asks "What's the UNSC you mentioned?"

Michael glances at her through his helmet then back to the road saying "The UNSC or United Nations Space Command is a militarized branch of the United Earth Government or UEG . . . it's the UNSC's job to ensure the peace and counter every threat presented to humanity."

"Threats? What kind of threats?" she asks.

He replies nonchalant "Eh you name it . . . criminals . . . terrorism . . . genocidal aliens . . . so on and so on . . ."

Delia seemed surprisingly calm as if genocidal aliens hell-bent on the destruction of humanity were as common as someone getting a cup of coffee in the morning when she asks "And this has to do with my son how?"

"It doesn't . . ." he replies as they approached a fork in the road and asks "Which way?"

"Left, up the hill. So if this doesn't involve all the things you say then why do you want Ash?"

Michael takes a left and says "Look I'm going to be straight with you. I'm searching for someone who went missing years ago, the only lead I have is a group of people that made contact with this guy I'm looking for."

Delia adds "This man named James?"

"That's right . . . I've already spoke with Ash's friends in the Kalos Region and they mentioned Ash being told from one of his other friends about a memorial."

"Memorial? You mean James's?" Delia asks in concern for this person she never even met.

Michael knew she caught on when he said memorial so he said ". . . in reality, James died several months after coming into contact with Ash . . . I'm simply looking for his remains so I can bring him home where he belongs. . ."

Delia sat there for a moment then said "I'm sorry for your loss . . . I'm sure he was a good guy."

Michael glances at her with a confused expression hidden behind his black visor then turned his attention back to the road saying "I never knew the guy personally so there's no need . . . but yeah . . . I guess he was a good guy. Is that the lab ahead?"

Delia looks ahead and finds a large building sitting on top of a hill with a large wind turbine set behind it and a long set of stairs leading up to it from the foot of the hill, "Yes it is . . ."

Michael parks the hog on the other side of the road and climbs out, he comes around the vehicle and helps Delia down as she stands up in the passenger seat, and Michael held out his hands and prompted Delia to jump down where the SPARTAN then caught her by the waists and lowers her gently to the ground. Treecko leaps from the hog onto Michael's shoulder as they began making their way up the stairs towards the Professor's lab.

The lab seemed much larger than it was when Michael first saw it, they approached the door when Delia knocks on the door calling out "Professor Oak!? It's me Delia! I brought Ash his lunch!"

Several moments passed as no one answered the door, Michael was about to knock on the door and pull rank when the door finally opened revealing a man near Delia's age wearing a lab coat which made Michael presume he was the professor's assistant, he had well-shaved black hair and blue eyes, he even sported a black shaved beard similar to Holland's grey beard. The man looked at Delia with a grin then turned towards the SPARTAN then his face became serious.

He said "Delia . . . good to see you again. Who's your friend?"

Delia gave that pleasant smile she always had saying "Hello Roy . . . this is Michael Harrison, he's with the UNSC even though I never heard of such a group."

Roy commented "Is that so . . . can't say I heard of them either. Ash is out back if you like to see him, please come on in."

Delia entered with Michael and Treecko close behind; Roy closed the door and said "I'm very confident you know your way around Delia."

Delia smiled saying "Thank you Roy . . ."

Michael looked around seeing various different machines for purposes he knew nothing of, Delia knew Michael was curious about them but she decided to let Oak explain it to him when the time comes. They came out through a back door into what appeared to be a large back yard with one of the most astonishing view to ever be seen. Michael was absolutely taken back by the view that he virtually became unaware of the things happening around him and simply walked out to a distance and stared out into the massive plains stretching far and wide as far as the eye can see. Large fields of flowers were found in small areas and many different species of pokémon roaming about living in complete harmony.

Delia comes up standing by the SPARTAN and asks "Isn't it beautiful?"

Delia's voice snapped Michael back to senses, he glances into Delia's eyes through his visor then back to the plains and said "Of all the places I've ever been . . . none of them could even amount to this . . . it's beautiful . . ."

An unrecognized voice spoke from behind the two "Delia what a pleasure to see you again, who is your tall metal friend?"

Michael turns around with Delia to see a middle-aged man with greyish brown hair wearing a lab coat over his red shirt and khaki pants, his hands were folded behind him like a military officer but his walk was casual and he had that grin full of honesty and pleasure in everything he does.

Delia answers "Hello Professor Oak . . . this is Michael Harrison, he's come to talk with Ash."

Oak smiled back "Of course! Ash is over on the west side of the building having fun with his pokémon, why don't you and Treecko go and say hello."

Michael replied "Thank you Professor" and leaves for the west side of laboratory.

On their way over to the west side, Michael taps onto his commas unit and asked "Colonel?"

Holland's voice came through seconds later "What's your status SPARTAN?"

Michael glanced back at Delia and Oak who were now having a pleasant chat, he turned back forward and reported "I'm about to make contact with Ash . . . I'm going to send you live feed while recording."

"Acknowledged SPARTAN, we're receiving . . ."

Michael approached the corner of the building where he began to hear a young boy's voice presumably Ash; he heard the voice call out "Charizard! Use Flamethrower and Pikachu dodge it!"

The moment Michael appeared around the corner, a large pillar of flame shot out towards the SPARTAN who quickly grabbed onto the corner of the wall with his right hand as he swung himself backwards and slammed his back against the brick wall. He noticed Delia and Oak looking over to see if everything was alright, the SPARTAN simply gave thumbs up with his right hand and noticed that his thumb was singed from the flames that came out of nowhere. Suddenly over the comms he heard Holland chuckling while everyone aboard the bridge including the Captain was laughing till their hearts could have burst, Michael looks over his shoulder seeing Treecko trying its best to maintain its balance while laughing out loud.

Michael remarked to both the UNSC and Treecko saying "Yeah ha ha ha laugh it up! Go on laugh it up! I'll remember who to shove into the airlock when I get back!"

The agitated SPARTAN finally comes around the corner to see a boy with black hair wearing a red hat, blue sweatshirt, blue pants, and red and black shoes petting a large orange dragon pokémon and a small yellow mouse pokémon close to the boy's feet. It then came clear that he was surrounded by a whole assortment of pokémon varying in different shapes and sizes.

Michael watched the boy show great love and joy with his pokémon for a moment then called out "Ash Ketchum!?"

The boy looked up seeing the SPARTAN then responded "Yeah? Who are you?"

Michael came closer and spoke with his normal voice "Michael Harrison, I'm with the UNSC . . . I have questions to ask you in regards to a person you met several years ago."

Ash glanced at Michael's MJOLNIR armor and asks "It's about James isn't it? He died several years ago just so you know . . ."

Michael saw the sorrow in the boy's eyes even though it was reported by ONI that he only had a brief time with the SPARTAN, he said "Some of us are already aware of it I'm afraid . . . can you answer a few questions for me?"

Ash turned around to his pokémon and said "Alright everyone, you guys have fun. I'm going to talk with Michael for a bit."

One by one the pokémon began to part ways while Ash sits down on the ground against the wall, Michael followed suit and sat down with him, the SPARTAN comments "I've already talked with your friends in the Kalos Region so I don't need to ask how you met James."

Ash was petting Pikachu's head when he asked "Then what did you want to ask me?"

Michael asked as he watched the pokémon in the distance play with one another "Serena told me that someone told you about a memorial . . . can you explain that?"

Ash took a moment to remember then said "Yeah . . . actually she brought me to it . . ."

[_June 17__th__, 2552_]

[_Ash and Dawn were walking in a field of flowers outside of Oldale in the Hoenn Region, it was weeks after Ash's pokémon league in the Kalos Region and it was days after Dawn called him and asked him to come meet her in Littleroot. Ash wasn't sure why Dawn would want to meet him in the Hoenn Region until he laid his eyes upon an unusual structure that stood high in the midst of flowers._

"_What is it?" Ash asks to Dawn who was several steps ahead of him._

_Dawn didn't take her eyes away from the structure when she replied "You'll know when we get close enough." _

_Piplup and Pikachu begun running up to the structure for a closer look, when Ash got close enough to make out the details, he realizes that the tall structure was in fact a wing torn off of an presumably large aircraft. At the foot of it laid various photos of people and carvings with sayings such as 'Hope' and 'Persevere'._

_Ash comments "This looks like a memorial . . ."_

_Dawn was by now looking down at a slate of stone with writing on it, she didn't turn her eyes from it when she calmly said "It is . . ."_

_Ash noticed that Piplup had the same mournful expression on its face as Dawn; he remained quiet for several moments then asked "What happened?"_

_Dawn was quiet until her eyes met his and asked "Do you remember James? The man you saved in the Kalos Region?"_

_Ash thought for a moment then said "The big guy in armor? How could I forget him?"_

_Dawn turned back towards the memorial and said "Well . . . James was like a brother I never had . . . and the best friend May could have ever asked for . . ."_

"_You and May knew James? Where is he?" Ash asks completely oblivious to who the memorial was dedicated to._

_Dawn said "A few months ago, May and I got caught up in the middle of something we should have never known about. There was a war in a faraway place; eventually the war was big enough that it eventually found its way here. So many horrible things have happened . . . so many deaths . . . our friend James wanted none of that despite fighting that war for thirty years, as far as I know that war is still happening."_

_Ash realizes that James was a big part of Dawn's life and so he asked "When was the last time you saw him?"_

_Dawn's eyes began to swell up with tears ". . . several hours before him . . ." her voice choked up then she said "He gave up his own life just to save everyone else's . . ."_

_Ash was soon flooded with the sorrow that Dawn and Piplup felt, Pikachu felt glim as well. Ash walks over next to Dawn and read the slate that had carved writing on it, after reading it he comments "Here lies the unconquered hero . . . one who is just and proud . . . and one . . . who will never be . . ."_

_The two then spoke at the same time "Unforgotten . . ."_

_Ash had to ask "How did it happen?"_

_Dawn took several moments of silence before saying "Days before it happened, May was taken by a group who wanted to destroy the world, we all began to train hard and plan everything out in order to save May. James returns and together we took the fight to those who kidnapped May, it was hours later when a ship came down and May returned, alone . . . She said that they were so close but something went wrong, James got hurt and couldn't move so he gave her his helmet and told her to go. She did and . . . James sacrificed himself so that others may live."_

_Ash didn't know what to say, until Dawn wrapped her arms around him and bury her head into his chest saying "I miss him so much . . ."_

_Ash held her in his arms for several moments then he noticed the dogtags wrapped around her wrist. He said "Hard to believe he's gone . . ."]_

Michael sat there next to Ash thinking about what he had remembered, there was no doubt that these kids have shared a formidable bond with the SPARTAN-ll that no one else could have ever understood, not even Dr. Halsey or the UNSC.

He noticed tears dripping out of Ash's eyes who then rubbed his arm against them and rubbed them away, Michael then said "I can't imagine the pain you and Dawn felt that day . . . I've lost people too but . . ."

Michael stopped talking and simply looked up to the blue sky, he then heard Ash say "I've only known him for a day . . . it's still hard to believe he's gone."

Michael looks down at the mournful boy sitting next to him; he said "It still is . . ."

Delia comes around the corner with Oak and found Ash sitting there with eyes full of tears and Michael sitting there next to him looking down into the dirt as a sign of sorrow. Delia was about to come to Ash's rescue but Oak stopped her before she even took a step, he knew that Ash was still reeling from the loss of somebody he knew even if it were for a day. They watched Michael slowly stand up and walk towards them.

The SPARTAN stopped when he was next to Oak and said quietly "I've got what I came for . . . I hope you all have a nice day . . ." and resumed walking quietly for the door.

He now approached the door into the lab when he suddenly heard a blast and Delia suddenly screaming in fear, Michael immediately darted away from the door towards where the others were and readied his magnum by instinct. The SPARTAN charged around the corner to see Delia and Oak on the ground, Ash was standing up with clenched fists looking up to something in the air and suddenly heard maniacal laughter from above, Michael looks up to find a large hot air balloon resembling some sort of cat with a gold medallion on its forehead, in the basket was a woman with long red hair, a man with short blue hair wielding some sort of primitive rocket launcher, a cat pokémon identical to the balloon, and below the basket was a mechanical arm with Pikachu firmly within its grasp.

Ash cried out "Let Pikachu go!"

Michael's instincts told him to first get the civilians out of danger before engaging, he rushes over getting Delia and Oak up on their feet saying "Go Go! Get out of here!"

The woman noticed the SPARTAN getting the two out of harm's way and became infuriated, she put her hands on the rail guard and leaned out yelling "HEY! YOU'RE THAT METAL PUNK FROM SEVERAL YEARS AGO! WHY I OUTTA—" the man and the cat pokémon grabbed her and pulled her back before she could have fallen out of the balloon.

That furious comment caught Michael's attention quickly, he turns around and responded "Wait what do you mean!? Who are you!?"

Suddenly out of nowhere ominous music began to play and the trio in the balloon began something Michael wasn't quite sure how to respond to:

"_We're Team Rocket so prepare for trouble!"_

"_We outnumber you two to one so make it a double!"_

"_To protect the world from devastation!"_

"_To unite all peoples within our nation!"_

"_To denounce the evils of truth and love!"_

"_To extend our reach to the stars above!"_

"_Jessie!"_

"_James!"_

"_Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"_

"_Surrender now or prepare to fight!"_

"_Meowth that's right!"_

"_WOBBUFFET!"_

By the end of their motto, they were in some sort of pose in their balloon which made Michael wonder if these three were a pitiful joke or that they were even dangerous at the slightest, nonetheless the SPARTAN stood there looking up at them with a blank expression.

Team Rocket noticed Michael's confusion with Jessie asking "Well? Why are you looking at us like that!?"

James makes a quiet comment "I think our routine has him stumped . . ."

Meowth leaps onto the rail guard and adds "Maybe it's because we haven't done it this way in a while . . . it's been years since we started chasing the twerps remember?"

Jessie places her fingers around her chin thinking out loud "You do have a point . . . hmm."

The trio then heard Michael call out "Hey! Should I be . . . eh I don't know, afraid or something or is this something I should be laughing at?"

Jessie became enraged once more yelling "GRR I'LL SHOW YOU SOMETHING TO LAUGH AT! PUMPKABOO USE SHADOW BALL!"

Jessie hurled a pokéball releasing a floating pumpkin with a head which tempted the SPARTAN to snicker for a moment until a ball of dark energy slammed Michael's chest followed up with a large explosion.

Ash saw Michael take the hit and called out "Michael! Are you alright?!"

The smoke cleared showing revealing the SPARTAN to have his arms up crossed like an 'X' and energy shielding flickering around his body, Michael called back "Yeah!" he then spoke quietly into his helmet but with an alarmed tone "Colonel! We've been engaged!"

Holland's voice came back with a serious attitude and he barked "Copy that SPARTAN! You're clear to engage!"

"Roger that!" Michael responded preparing to take aim.

The SPARTAN sighted his magnum on the balloon itself and began gently squeezing on the trigger when he heard Treecko next to him; he looked down and saw Treecko standing there with something in its eyes. The SPARTAN saw the determination and eagerness to fight which reminded him that he made a promise to that pokémon to only use his weapon as a last resort, despite how dire the situation was he still had a promise to honor.

He slowly brought the magnum down and holstered it, Treecko grinned when the SPARTAN finally gave his first order "Alright Treecko, front and center!"

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	4. Entanglement

**Never Forget**

**Chapter 4**

"**Entanglement"**

[September 17th, 2556]

Treecko takes its place in front of Michael in preparation for its first battle at his side, Jessie sneered knowing this was going to be an easy win for her and Pumpkaboo, James joined into the fray by sending out a pokémon looking like a floating jellyfish called Inkay. Michael quickly saw this as an unfair fight and steps forward to join Treecko but it refused wanting Michael to command rather than fight, the SPARTAN didn't know what to think but eventually he steps back and assumes his role as a new trainer. They both knew that Team Rocket may have experience on their side so it's imperative that they get the upper hand in strategy and tactics.

Jessie was quick to make the first call "Pumpkaboo use Shadow Ball!"

Pumpkaboo formed another dark ball of energy and launched it towards Treecko who was still waiting for Michael's order, but the SPARTAN simply crossed his arms and quietly watched the shadow ball close in at a fairly high speed.

The ball was now meters away when Michael called out without making any movements or gestures "Treecko dodge!"

Treecko dodges quickly with only a margin of time left before the shadow ball would have impacted; James proceeded to attack while Treecko was vulnerable by ordering "Alright Inkay! Use Tackle!"

Inkay wrapped its body with its fin-like arms then launched itself like a rocket towards Treecko who stopped and waited for Michael's next call, to everyone's surprise Michael said "Treecko, take the hit . . ."

Everyone wondered what Michael was planning but Treecko followed his orders without question and allowed Inkay to slam itself into its chest, while the two were reeling from the impact Michael quickly ordered "Good! Now take Inkay down with Pound!"

Inkay didn't have time to put distance between itself and Treecko when the green gecko leaped into the air, spun around, and then slammed its thick green tail on top of Inkay's head causing it to crash down into the ground with force.

Inkay attempted to get back up and Michael noticed that the damage of Inkay's Tackle took its toll on Treecko, the SPARTAN knew this was the perfect opportunity and called out "Alright Treecko, finish it with Absorb!"

Treecko leaped onto Inkay's body and began absorbing what remaining energy it had left until Inkay was considered out of the fight, after Inkay fainted James angrily called out holding a pokéball "Inkay return!"

Jessie grew angry knowing that they've been outsmarted yet again, she ordered "Pumpkaboo Shadow Pulse go!"

Pumpkaboo complies and launches a beam of dark energy towards Treecko just as Michael quickly calls out "Treecko dodge it!" but the dark pulse came in too quickly and struck Treecko in the chest knocking it to the ground badly hurt.

Ash realized this was a losing battle and so he called out to Pikachu who was still held captive "Pikachu! Use Iron Tail to break the arm!"

Pikachu struggled to use his tail but the robotic arm firmly maintained its grip with no sign of budging, Michael also became aware of the escalating situation and quickly thought to himself. A brief moment passes when he suddenly gets an idea, he looks up to the balloon and calls out "Hey redhead! I bet you fifty credits you can't hit me!"

Jessie grew agitated then said "OH YEAH!? Pumpkaboo use Shadow Ball on that ungrateful walking junkyard!"

Pumpkaboo quickly switched targets and launched another ball of dark energy towards Michael who dodges the projectile in a way only an acrobatic could have done, Michael calls out "Gotta do better than that! Oh and by-the-by! That hairstyle went out a century ago!"

The hair comment threw Jessie absolutely off the deep end "YOU UNGRATFUL TRASH HEAP! GRR I'LL SHOW YOU OUT OF STYLE!"

She then forcibly relieved James of his shoulder mounted rocket launcher and takes aim, Pumpkaboo was preparing another Shadow Ball for launch, 'Ok . . . that went farther than needed' Michael thought as he braces himself.

Pumpkaboo shot first with Jessie firing the rocket seconds afterwards, Michael placed all his focus onto the shadow ball that was approaching and had an untested theory in his mind. He held out his hands like a baseball player would when about to catch a ball, if he can time it correctly then he should be able to manipulate the suit's electromagnetic shields to firmly grab hold of the ball of energy and use that energy to correct a course vector towards his intended target. The ball was now within mere feet of the SPARTAN who then grasped the projectile within his right arm like a football player running for the field goal, then added the momentum as he spun around and sling-shoots the shadow ball out of his hand towards the balloon just in time for the rocket launched by Jessie to slam into Michael's chest and detonate thus throwing the SPARTAN towards the wall of the laboratory and knocking his helmet off as he hits the ground.

Jessie triumphantly cries "HA! HOW'S THAT FOR ACCURACY! HAHAHAHAHA!"

James and Meowth realize the error they have made when James comments "Uh Jessie . . ."

Jessie became annoyed with James for ruining her moment of celebration and barked "What!?"

James said nothing but simply points towards the incoming Shadow Ball, Meowth losses all hope as to what's coming when he simply said with a depressed expression "We're doomed."

The shadow ball slams into the mechanical arm causing it to break off from the balloon and free Pikachu from captivity, Ash was glad to see Pikachu escape and when it came to his side he called out "Alright let's finish this like always Pikachu! Use Electroball on Pumpkaboo!"

Pikachu complied by leaping high into the air while creating a ball of concentrated electricity at the tip of its tail, the ball grew more powerful until it came to the point of attack, Pikachu then contorted its body and swung its tail launching the ball of electricity towards Pumpkaboo who was too slow to evade the hit. The electric ball slams into Pumpkaboo with devastating effect sending the floating pumpkin sailing towards the balloon when Ash made his next move.

"Good work! Now finish it with Volt Tackle!" Ash cried out to Pikachu.

Pikachu gave a nod then began to run and eventually turn into a full on sprint at speeds not even a SPARTAN-ll could keep up with, moments afterwards Pikachu became engulfed in a pure electrical surge as it darted in the direction of the balloon when it suddenly jumped high into the air like a homing missile on a collision course with the balloon. Team Rocket scrambled and panicked but they could do nothing but watch Pikachu tear right through the balloon and come out the other end moments before the balloon exploded for no apparent reason and was consumed in a large cloud of smoke.

The members of Team Rocket were last seen flying ridiculously far away into the distance screaming "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

Pikachu landed on the ground safely and returned to Ash who greeted his best friend with open arms as Pikachu jumped into them. The two shared a good laugh until they quickly remembered the injured man and his treecko; they quickly turned around finding Oak holding Treecko in his arms taking it inside so it can be healed while Delia looked over Michael with a usual concerned expression. It was as if though she was looking right at a ghost when she was looking at the unconscious SPARTAN's face examining his facial features.

Ash walks over with Pikachu to his mother asking "What's wrong mom? Is he going to be alright?"

But Delia didn't respond, instead she places her right hand on Michael's left face and felt his skin. She then noticed Ash standing there and comments with a soft tone "He . . . he looks much like your father when we first met . . ."

Ash looks down at Michael's face and noticed the similarities between him and his father from the last time he saw him which was when he was still young, and for that moment, Ash felt like this was a family reunion with his father but soon facts came to bear and he remembered that his father was still on his pokémon journey somewhere around the world. It didn't last long for Michael to remain unconscious when he began to gradually open his eyes and slowly find out that Delia was leaning over him looking into his eyes as if they were star-crossed lovers. At first the SPARTAN didn't know what to think until he became aware of his surroundings once more and began to stir, his chest ached from when the rocket slammed into him and exploded, his head began to pound furiously from the concussion, and his breathing was difficult despite the nice calm breeze.

The SPARTAN groaned "Ugh . . . where's those people in the balloon?"

Delia leaned back answering "Thanks to you, Ash and Pikachu drove them off."

"Is that so?" Michael asks not truly believing it.

Ash replies "Yeah, thanks for saving Pikachu, I don't know what it would be like without him."

Michael sat up rubbing the back of his head commenting "Yeah no problem . . . hey where's Treecko?"

"Professor Oak took Treecko into his lab so it can be treated, you should go inside and do same for yourself" Delia says with a worried tone for Michael's well-being.

Michael slowly gets up on his aching legs saying "Don't worry about me, the armor took most of the blast . . . speaking of which . . ."

He looks down at his chest plate to find no severe structural damage to the titanium alloy with nothing but minor dents and cuts; he turns around finding his helmet on the ground facing towards him. The SPARTAN kneels down carefully picking it up and holding it in his hands staring into the orange visor, Michael gave some thought at how dangerous this world could be despite the charm and beauty of it. Michael rotates the helmet and puts it back on, he turns and finds Ash and Delia somewhat depressed for some reason he didn't know but could care less at this point as he turned off the recording and began to walk towards the lab door to check up on his partner Treecko. He came through the door feeling normal again with Delia, Ash, and Pikachu close behind, Michael noticed Professor Oak walking out of a corridor empty handed which hinted that Treecko was somewhere down that corridor being treated by that guy, Roy.

Michael went walking by Oak when the Professor states "Your Treecko will make a full recovery rest-assured, though I might recommend that you do some training with Treecko to make it more stronger in future battles."

The SPARTAN took that into consideration think how powerful Team Rocket was compared to him and his Treecko, he replies "Thank you Professor . . . I like to be alone with Treecko for the time being."

Oak and the others slowed their pace with the Professor saying "Very well, if that is what you wish . . . we'll be in the atrium if you need us."

It was minutes later when Michael found the room where Treecko laid upon an operating Table with lights shining down on it from above, it also seems that the lights were emitting some sort of healing pulse using a kind of radiation that the SPARTAN's visor could not identify. Whatever the radiation was, it seems to be healing all of Treecko's injuries quite effectively. He found a chair to sit down in and sat there leaned back closing his eyes for nearly half an hour when the comms in his radio began picking up a signal, Michael sighed in exhaustion when he began to hear a commanding voice come through.

"SPARTAN Harrison report" Holland's voice called in with authority.

Michael raised his fingers to the side of his helmet and replied "Go ahead Colonel . . ."

Colonel Holland asks "Good to hear you breathing SPARTAN . . . what's the damage?"

Michael glances at Treecko and reports "I got a little roughed up Colonel, but Treecko didn't fare any better than I . . . the people here are treating him as we speak."

"Good . . . I'll let you be for now, however I will be expecting a report by dusk."

"Of course Colonel . . . you'll have it soon."

The comms went silent suggesting that Holland had ended transmission thus leaving the SPARTAN alone with his injured pokémon. Michael couldn't help but feel guilty for not participating directly in the fight alongside Treecko and allow it to get hurt in the process but that is what it wanted after all, it wanted him to stay out of the fight and command it like a normal trainer and pokémon but that was it, he isn't a normal trainer nor he probably will never be. Michael didn't want to think about it anymore because his head began to pound again and so he simply lay back in his chair crossing his arms and tried to get some rest by closing his tired eyes.

It was about another half hour later when Michael heard a door open and footsteps coming in, he figured it was Professor Oak checking up on Treecko or maybe Ash or Delia coming in to simply watch them, he couldn't care less about it and stayed where he was until something kicked his leg lightly.

He then heard a voice "Wake up SPARTAN . . . I'm not going to wait around while you sleep your ass off. I got work to do soon so get up."

Michael was kicked again forcing him to slowly open his eyes raising his head seeing Roy standing there looking down at him, Michael began to stir asking "Ugh . . . hey Roy, what time is it?"

Roy raises his watch and said "5:32 p.m. . . . you've had it rough didn't you SPARTAN?"

That suddenly caught Michael's attention, he wasn't sure how he missed it the first time when Roy called him Spartan, he looks up more with a surprised but calm expression "Watchdog?"

Roy nodded in confirmation saying "Yeah . . . pretty sure Holland said I got for something for ya by now."

Michael simply nodded and noticed Roy's hands holding something, in his left was a folder containing recently created files and in his right were three pokéball that were miniaturized for easier handling.

The SPARTAN asked "So you got me more balls and a set of files . . . is that it?"

Roy grinned as he sat the files on the counter next to him saying "Nope, there's one more thing."

He reaches into his left pocket pulling out what looked like an tactical touch pad used by many UNSC special forces when dealing with tough situations but this was mostly red and resembled a handheld gaming device from long ago, Michael asks "What is it?

Roy begins explaining "This is what they call, the Pokédex. Supposedly it records any and all pokémon species you encounter in the world, but if you really want to know a certain species then you have to catch it with a pokéball and that will automatically and wirelessly upload the files onto the pokédex for you to study."

Roy hands the pokédex to Michael allowing him to simply examine it until he comments "I ordered that model from the Sinnoh Region so it's pretty modular and I've took the liberty of making it compatible with your MJOLNIR armor, simply attach it to your left arm and you're good to go."

Michael sets the pokédex onto his left gauntlet and allowed it to magnetically attach itself to his titanium armor, seconds after, Michael noticed that a portion of his HUD has been updated and reformatted, on the upper left corner of his HUD now showed a symbol similar to the design of a pokéball. He uses the suit's neurologic interface and accessed the symbol's software, near instantly a large screen popped up in the middle of his display showing a rotatory list mostly empty of information. He puts the software away and then returned his attention to Roy who was checking up on Treecko.

The two then noticed Delia walking by with Ash and Pikachu on their way out, Delia noticed the two men and gave a friendly wave complemented with a caring smile and continued walking out, Roy gave a wave back while Michael gave a slight salute with two fingers. Michael then glances at Roy and notices something suddenly odd about him, his eyes were running rampant, his fingers began tapping the counter repeatedly showing nervous anxiety, and his breathing deregulated slowly and rather oddly.

Michael sits up in his chair asking "Hey Watchdog . . . you alright?

Roy jumped in fright as if he completely forgotten about the SPARTAN sitting there and replied "Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine! . . . just fine . . ."

Michael glanced back and forth between Roy and the glass window Delia and Ash walked by and quickly put two and two together and states "You have a thing for Delia . . . don't you?"

Roy suddenly became fidgety asking "What makes you think that?"

Michael chuckles "Hehehe . . . ya' know for a guy from ONI, you really don't know how to keep your feelings covered up. At this point you're like fuckin' Las Vegas right now, shining lights and signs all saying Delia, Delia, Delia hahahahaha!"

Roy became agitated and defended himself "Shut up! You don't know that!"

Michael stood up and takes his helmet off, he then looked Roy right in the eye and said "Dude . . . you have a thing for Delia. I'm not here to judge you on that just come clean man."

Roy gave up admitting "Yeah . . . I do, it ain't a crime to fall in love with someone and you know it."

Michael nodded in agreement "No it isn't, so is this a love on first sight or what and how long has it been like this?"

Roy sat down and answered "No . . . it started about a month after meeting her for the first time, she's so nice and caring, always looking after others including Ash and Oak. My ex-wife was never like that, she was only in it for the money but . . . Delia's different, you know what I mean right?"

The SPARTAN-lV laid his back against a wall crossing his arms and said "Yeah I hear ya' . . . on our way here I slightly mentioned the Covenant and she was more concerned for her son than anything else . . . does she know about this?"

Roy replied "No . . . I haven't got the guts to tell her and even if I did it wouldn't matter."

"Why's that? She's a single mom who looks like she could make a wonderful wife." Michael asks.

Roy looked glim and replied "She isn't single; she has a husband who is supposedly out on a pokémon journey around the world. I never met the guy but she mentioned him several times and she seemed pretty convincing when she talks about how much she loves him."

"Tough break man . . . eh don't worry about it I'm pretty sure you'll find someone out there" Michael claims hoping to bring Roy's spirit back up.

"Yeah I suppose you're right . . . not sure if a SPARTAN is asked this but don't you have someone in your life?"

Michael shifted his body a bit to get more comfortable and said "I did . . . but she died when the Covenant glassed my homeworld during the war along with my mother and sister."

"Sorry to hear that man . . . I guess we all loved ones back then."

"Yeah . . . in fact if it weren't for her death then I wouldn't have pushed myself to become a SPARTAN when the UNSC offered me a chance."

Treecko began to stir and moan as a sign of regaining consciousness; Roy gets up and turns the light off with Michael now standing next to him looking down at Treecko as it began opening its eyes.

Upon seeing Roy and Michael looking down at it, Treecko gave a curious "Tree . . . cko?"

Michael puts his helmet back on saying "So good for you to join us again buddy . . . you ready to head out?"

Treecko suddenly jumped up to its feet giving a confident "Treecko!"

Roy gave a proud smile "I suppose the Colonel would want to hear a report soon, I'll lead you out to the front door.

Michael nodded and took the files and additional pokéball Roy handed him and allowed Treecko to climb up his shoulder just before following Roy out of the clinical room on their way to the front door. It was just as Roy opened the door when he notices Delia's handbasket sitting on a table near his personal desk, he quickly gestures with his hand to Michael to go on out then walked over finding the basket empty. He then takes the basket and runs after the SPARTAN and his pokémon who were now starting their descent down the stairs.

"Harrison!" Roy called out catching Michael's attention.

Michael turns around asking "What Roy?"

Roy holds out the basket saying "Delia forgot her hand basket, mind returning it to her before you leave town?"

The SPARTAN took a moment to consider it and he eventually takes the basket into his hands saying "No problem . . . take care Watchdog" and resumed heading down the stairs towards his parked warthog.

The sun was nearly touching the horizon by the time Michael parks the warthog outside the Ketchum's homestead, the dusk light really showed its own form of beauty on the small quiet town as Michael takes the handbasket and climbs out of the hog. He comes to the little gate and looks around the yard, there was a well-tended garden of flowers to his right which reminded him of his mother's before the Covenant came to his home. The SPARTAN took a moment to gather himself before he became emotional about his losses and opens the gate allowing himself to walk up to the door and knock.

Nothing happened for several seconds until the door opened with Delia on the other side, she asks "Michael? What are you doing here?"

She couldn't see the sorrow in his eyes behind his orange visor but he quickly masked his resurfaced pain saying with his usual calm tone "You forgot your hand basket back at the lab . . ."

Michael hands the basket to Delia who then said "Oh my . . . I must've forgotten about it when Team Rocket attacked . . . Thank you."

Ash and Pikachu comes to the door just as Michael gives a subtle nod and began walking away, Ash asks "Who was it Mom?"

Delia begun closing the door when she answered "It was Michael Harrison, he just came by to return my basket."

Ash then suddenly stops his mother running out after Michael who was climbing into his hog and yelled "Hey wait!"

Michael was about to turn the ignition on when he stopped and saw Ash and Pikachu, he asks "What?"

Ash reached the other side of the hog and states "We want to come with you!"

Michael took a moment to think as he glances at the road ahead of him, he then asks "Not a good idea kid, I'm on assignment and I don't need anyone to slow me down, nothing personal."

Ash argues "But we want to help you find James!"

Michael then had to ask "Why? You've only known him for a day at least . . . why go through the trouble to find someone you hardly met?"

Ash claims "It doesn't matter how long you've known someone, it only matters that you two show the goodness in each other and bring the best out of everyone we meet. Besides I feel like I owe him this . . . for making sure May and Dawn were safe years ago."

Michael took a quiet moment to think, he glances at Treecko who gave a nod in approval, he then glances at Delia who had that usual caring smile knowing her boy is doing some good in the world, eventually he felt that his decision was overruled and gave a final sigh saying "Fine . . . go get your things, if you're not out in twenty then I'm leaving without you . . ."

Ash grins despite Michael's crude offer saying "Alright! Be back in a few!"

As Ash and Pikachu began running back to the house to gather the things they need, Michael looks at Treecko and asks "What am I going to tell the Colonel?"

Suddenly the hog's comms unit came alive with Holland's voice asking "SPARTAN Harrison come in. Do you read me SPARTAN?"

Michael thought to himself 'That had to be the worst fucking timing ever . . . of all time' he then switches the radio on saying "We're here Colonel . . ."

Holland asks "What's your status SPARTAN?"

"Green. Sir. I've already planned out my next course of action; the boy mentioned one of the primary contacts, Dawn. If I read her files correctly then she's in the Sinnoh Region."

"Acknowledged SPARTAN . . . we'll be monitoring your progress as you—"

Ash and Pikachu suddenly returns to the hog saying "We're ready!"

Michael quickly raises a hand shushing them but Colonel Holland catches on asking "What was that Harrison?" Was that a boy?"

Michael knew the Colonel would find out sooner or later so he reports "That was Ash Ketchum Colonel, he volunteered to accompany me on my assignment . . . I denied it but he's proven to be a stubborn child."

Holland took a moment to think then said "Alright then . . . Ash Ketchum can you hear me?"

Michael gestures to Ash and Pikachu to get into the hog, then Ash answered "Uh yeah I can hear you . . . who is this?"

Holland replied "I'm Colonel Urban Holland of the UNSC . . . to put it short I'm SPARTAN Harrison's boss. I need you to listen to me and listen good, you understand son?"

Ash comments "But you're not my father . . ."

Michael replies "Just go with it . . . it's how some of the high ranking officers talk . . . go ahead Colonel."

"Ash, what you are choosing to do as of now won't have a pleasant course of events later down the road. Michael has a job to do and normally he prefers to do it without . . . 'others' looking over his shoulder. You must be aware of the possible dangers and challenges ahead of you, are you ready to play with the big leagues of the UNSC?"

Ash gave no second thoughts as he clenched his fists and said courageously "Yes I am!"

Holland was pleased to hear this saying "Hmph that's what I like to hear . . . one moment."

Several moments of silence passed until Holland's voice came back saying "This is off the record so this will only be kept between us . . . I need you all to watch each other's back on this one no matter how deep in trouble you get in. Harrison and I know these are dark and trying times with ONI involved in the investigation of a dead hero, as of now Charon will not be providing flight express so you'll all have to stick with the hog in order to prevent certain sensitive information and opportunities out of ONI hands. Ash, you're now treading in dark waters that only few will ever dare to go through which is something that greatly earns my respect especially with someone like yourself. This goes for everyone when I say this, stay strong, stay vigilant, stay safe, and god speed . . . Holland out."

The comms switched off allowing Michael to switch the ignition and begin to drive away with Delia waving goodbye to Ash and Pikachu, Treecko took up a spot on the dashboard, and Ash asks "So where are we going?"

Michael makes a turn saying "We're heading out to see your friend Dawn in the Sinnoh Region . . . and without air support we'll have to head towards a city with a sea port."

Ash then states "The nearest port is in Vermillion City . . . probably two days' worth of driving."

Michael normally wouldn't listen to a kid but in this kind of situation he didn't have a choice, Ash knew the land better than anyone else, the SPARTAN simply replies "Alright . . . we'll head to Vermillion City then . . ."

Standing back at the house, Delia watched her boy disappear into the shadow of darkness until the red tail lights of the warthog were no more and the whine of the hog's engine was no longer audible, she knew that this is what Ash wants to do to pay a debt to someone but she wonders if this time her son has gotten himself in way over his head. Sadly it was out of her hands and Ash was bound determined to do this, she had all rights to worry for her child, because this time it wasn't a world against him, it was something far worse than any man woman or child could ever imagine.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	5. A good word

**Never Forget**

**Chapter 5**

"**A good word"**

[September 19th, 2556]

_'Smoke and death filled the air around Harrison, his vision was blurred but he still manages to gain a basic understanding of his surroundings. He was inside a building with a blown out wall overlooking the burning streets down below, the ODST surveyor's vision cleared up and he found his Ma5C Assault Rifle lying on the floor several feet from him and his helmet right next to him. Michael takes his helmet putting it back on and waited several moments for the HUD to boot up, and then he reaches out for his rifle and grabs it by the butt of the rifle. He quickly checks the ammunition counter which read [23] and the safety was off, he slings the rifle around his shoulder and looked out the wall where he could see the burning streets below. They were littered with craters and bodies both human and Covenant, fires spread across destroyed vehicles and a few select charred corpses, this was something not many people would want to see in their life time. He heard men yelling and sudden gunfire erupting outside the room he was in down the hallway, he prepped his rifle for an inevitable fight and walks out of the room, the hallways were filled with dead marines and blood sprayed about the walls, nothing was moving until the ODST noticed a shimmering object ahead of him, he took a moment to think then remembered what his drill sergeants said in boot camp. Harrison took aim and began unloading the entire magazine down the hallway where a flickering of light flashed as the object dove into one of the rooms for cover, Michael quickly reloaded his rifle and charged after the being into the room gun's blazing. The figure leaped out at Michael who forced him to fire several stray shots that eventually disabled the shield and cloak of a Sangheili Spec Ops, the alien roared and drew its energy sword demanding a fair fight. Michael wanted the same thing but he also wanted to live, he takes aim and fires but the Sangheili was too quick as it flanks around him and cuts the rifle in half with ease and throws the ODST against a wall. Michael tried to get back up and fight hand to hand but the seven foot alien simply kicked him in the gut with its right oversized hoof and pins him underneath its left. Harrison struggled to free himself until he saw the quick blinding blur of an energy blade cutting into his lower abdomen causing the man to scream in sheer sudden pain.'_

Michael suddenly jumps in absolute fear underneath a tree where he gasped and readied his pistol to shoot the alien, but none were to be seen. All he could see at the moment was the night sky, a campfire that is nearly out of light, and Ash and Pikachu who were sleeping next to each other across from him, he looks up to find Treecko sleeping on a branch and a glamorous starry night slowly being enveloped in the morning sun light emerging over the horizon from the east. He didn't want to move for his body was still too tired but he eventually got himself up slowly and proceeded to the warthog that was parked behind him; he climbs in and pulls out the files that Roy gave him when they left Pallet Town two days ago. He held the files in his hands and switches on his helmet's built-in flashlight so he could see well. He flips open the folder and begun reading the summary of the files to follow, supposedly this is records and notes of how to battle pokémon effectively in accordance to a series of 'types'. He learns that Treecko is a grass-type pokémon which means he won't do well against fire-types but will gain the advantage over water-types. On the other pages they show many different types of pokémon each with their own strength and weaknesses to other types, he continued reading and learning about how to battle effectively until he heard Ash begin to stir in his sleeping bag. Michael was tempted to just drive off and leave him there but he felt that it was an obligation to Holland, Delia, and even to James that he keeps the boy around for his own sake. He looked up seeing Ash begin to move sluggishly and climb out of his sleeping bag with Pikachu still sound asleep close by, Michael returned his attention to the files and continued reading until minutes later when Ash and a sleeping Pikachu climbs into the passenger seat of the hog.

Ash comments "It's a bit early to be moving already don't you think?"

Michael didn't turn to face Ash when he replied "Welcome to the UNSC . . . better get used to it."

Treecko was soon up and awake when it climbed down the tree and hoped into the hog where it met up with Pikachu who was awake but drowsy, Ash asks "What are you reading?"

Michael simply replied "Files . . ."

Ash takes a closer look at the pages the SPARTAN was reading then comments "Ya' know, Pikachu and I can help teach you about battling and even get Treecko stronger . . . what do you think?"

Treecko became excited with the idea as well as Pikachu, while the two cheered Michael couldn't help but grin at their excitement, he thought for a moment then said "Alright . . . we can do that after we eat breakfast."

It was sometime after the group ate some MREs Michael still had in the hog's supply crate when the morning sun was over the horizon and they were out in a small open field perfect for a pokémon battle. Treecko stood ready with Michael while Pikachu did the same with Ash on the other end of the field; it was clear in Ash's eyes that even though this battle is simply meant to help the SPARTAN learn about battling, he wasn't going to make it easy on them. On the other hand, it was near impossible for anyone to read Michael's facial expression whether it be nervous or confident due to the obvious fact that he's wearing a helmet, nonetheless Ash knew that the SPARTAN was well associated with strategy and tactics.

Ash calls out to Michael on the other side "You ready!?"

Michael crossed his arms calmly and reluctantly said "Yeah . . ."

Ash then began his lesson "Alright normally the first thing you want to do before attacking is to anticipate what your opponent is going to do with their pokémon."

Michael listened then simply said "Alright . . ."

Ash gave a confident smirk then ordered "Alright Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu sprang into action gaining a burst of speed as it charged towards Treecko who stood ready for Michael's word, the SPARTAN watched Pikachu close in at speeds even a warthog couldn't keep up with, nonetheless he calmly ordered "Treecko, when I give the word use Pound."

Treecko nodded in acknowledgement and stood its ground, Pikachu was now reaching the speed matching a rocket fired from a _M41-SSR MAV/AW_ a speed at which made Michael wonder if Treecko will have enough time to act when he gives the word. It then came to the SPARTAN that Treecko is relying on him to predict and act on the exact time that is needed. Michael took everything into consideration, Pikachu's velocity, Treecko's reaction time to a given event, and even his own ability to get the timing right.

Pikachu was now a mere meter when Michael finally decided this was it, he called out "Now!"

It took a surprisingly few milliseconds for Treecko to spin swinging its tail around and slamming it into Pikachu's left cheek, it was a perfect hit.

The impact sent Pikachu several feet to the right as it cried out in pain and shock "Pikaa!"

Michael grinned underneath his helmet watching Treecko make a successful blow to Pikachu but then something wasn't right, Pikachu was getting right back up but that wasn't what concerned the SPARTAN, what concerned him was that Treecko was now having problems moving as if it was dealing with some sort of paralysis. He then noticed that Ash had a confident smirk on his face, whatever Ash had planned for him, he just fell right for it.

Ash explains "You did great for a rookie trainer, but you forget that Pikachu is an electric type."

'Of course . . .' Michael thought to himself 'Electric types have a certain genetic makeup that allows electricity to course through their bodies like blood running through a man's veins. It also makes sense since Treecko had slammed its tail right into one of Pikachu's red spots on its cheeks, probably a super-conductor in a way . . .'

Ash asks "You still good to go Pikachu!?"

Pikachu stood strong and proud and called back cheerfully "Pikachu!"

Michael needed to know if Treecko was the same "Treecko are you still able?"

Treecko had some difficulties in making a response but it inevitably replied confidently "Tree!"

The SPARTAN nodded in acknowledgement then ordered "Alright Treecko you ready!? Use Quick Attack!"

Treecko went into a full sprinting start as it charges towards Pikachu but not as fast as before, Ash called out "Alright Pikachu get ready, looks like these two won't give up easily!" Pikachu stood firm waiting for Ash's command.

Treecko was closing in on its target fast when Michael decided to try something and said "Now go for Double Team!"

Treecko took a moment then multiplied into various instances of itself making it look like multiple treeckos were closing in on one Pikachu that still stood its ground, Ash took into consideration that Michael was not to be trifled with despite being a rookie trainer like himself all those years ago.

Treecko was a meter away from Pikachu when Ash called out "Dodge then use Electro Ball!"

Pikachu swiftly jumps to the side evading Treecko's Quick Attack and began conducting a ball of electricity at the end of its tail in preparation for attack, Michael knew he couldn't go down like this and ordered "Treecko use Pound and stop Pikachu!"

Treecko quickly stops in its tracks and came back charging towards Pikachu with its thick leafy tail ready to swing, the moment was perfect as the two swung their tails at each other and collided, what surprised Michael was the massive explosion that followed when they made impact releasing all that built up energy. The explosion was enough to even put Ash, a veteran pokémon trainer, into a worried state of mind as they waited for the results and the victor to come out of the black smoke. Minutes of anxiety passed when the smoke finally began to clear up, a small figure was now able to be seen but it was still too early to tell who it was, several moments passed and it was Pikachu who stood alone victorious but battered. Michael could see Pikachu carefully tending to his defeated Treecko that lay on the ground with significant injuries from the battle; he began walking forward where he then met Ash on the other side.

Pikachu returns to Ash as Michael takes Treecko into his arms and comments "You did good Treecko, but we still have quite a bit to learn . . ."

Ash didn't have to see Michael's eyes to know that he was upset and confused after the loss, Michael had everything planned out in perfect order but what he didn't count on was Treecko. At first he was frustrated with Treecko's abilities but then another thought stopped him, Treecko did everything it was told to the letter and yet still loses not because of itself but because of him. He overestimated Treecko's combat abilities and begun to think that he may have overstressed Treecko's strength especially when it was paralyzed.

Ash saw that Michael was troubled by this and said "Hey . . . it's your first loss . . . don't take it too hard."

Michael replied "I know . . . it's not the battle I'm worried about . . . it's Treecko."

Ash then realized that despite that these two were practically worlds apart, even dimensions, these two wanted to prove to the best they can be, meaning that they will never back down from a fight no matter the costs but normally would result in catastrophic losses on varying scales.

Ash decided to friendly punch on Michael's left arm and said "Hey . . . I know where we can heal Treecko; we're outside Pewter City right?"

Michael took a moment to gather himself and said "Yeah . . . funny when you said it was going to be a two day drive to Vermillion City, yet two days later and we're outside Pewter City . . ."

Ash grinned and said "Yeah sorry about that, c'mon let's get going."

The two returned to the hog where Michael then drove off following Ash's directions to an old friend's house in Pewter City.

It took little under an hour to reach the outskirts of Pewter City, oncoming pedestrians looked upon the unusual green vehicle and its silver iron clad driver, some people even began talking of a long gone hero that could only be referred to as 'black knight'. Michael must have heard that name several times over, he began wondering what they meant by that name until he remembered Serena mentioning that James earned the title of '_The Black Knight of Hoenn_', he continued looking onto pedestrians some with joyful and proud faces while others were fear and disdain.

The SPARTAN continued driving until they reached a point where Ash calls out "There it is! The Pewter City Gym!"

Michael looks over Ash seeing what appeared to be a massive boulder with a set of heavy double doors dug into it, he asks "Is that where we're heading?"

Ash turns to Michael saying "No but there's a house on the other side, that's where we're going."

Michael didn't say anything else as he turns the hog towards the gym and drove passed it where a decent house came into view, the wasn't much activity aside from a sprinkler system watering the yard as Michael drove up in front of the house and parked it. Michael wasn't sure what to think about who he was about to meet but Ash gave no second thoughts as he leaped out of the vehicle and starts running for the front door. Meanwhile Michael had no time to reconsider this action for Trick's sake and begun climbing out of the vehicle as always, he walks towards the back where Pikachu was looking after Treecko, he then reaches inside and carefully takes Treecko who was carefully wrapped in a blanket while Pikachu leaps onto Michael's right shoulder and begins walking towards the front door where Ash was already talking to a man at the door.

As the SPARTAN drew closer to the house he began to hear the conversation between Ash and the man at the door, Ash said "How are your brothers and sisters doing Brock?"

The man at the door, supposedly Brock, replied "They're doing great, Salvadore and Yolanda are getting into college while Tommy is about to graduate from the Pokémon Academy and is thinking about taking up the gym to cut me some slack."

Ash grinned saying "That's great Brock! Where are they now?"

Brock answered "They're all out at the park though they should be coming back very soon; I bet they'll be very happy to see you again."

He then notices a tall man in silver armor walking up the porch steps holding an injured Treecko in his arms and a very familiar Pikachu on his shoulder and asks "Who're you and what happened?"

Michael didn't get the chance to answer that when Ash said "This is Michael Harrison, earlier I was helping him understand how to battle, and he did pretty well until the end of the battle."

Brock looked at Michael's faceless helmet then down to Treecko and said "I see, hand it over to me and I'll see what I can do."

Michael hesitated but then carefully handed Treecko into Brock's arms saying "Thank you . . ."

Brock gave an assuring nod and walks into the house, Ash and Pikachu were going to follow until they noticed the SPARTAN walking over to the side of the porch next to the railing and look out into the city, Ash asks "Hey Michael are you coming in?"

Harrison replied "Not yet . . . I'm going to stay out here for a bit, think some things over . . ."

Ash didn't question Michael's decision and proceeded inside, Michael crosses his arms and began to think about this world and the challenges everyone face here. Fortunately it's nothing like the war with the Covenant but yet these people do share some hardships though they deal with it unlike many people he could think of. Many of his kind would dread and fear any potential dangers and challenges thinking it will take everything they have to accomplish it, though that was true for the war with the Covenant, it doesn't necessarily meant every other situation but yet everyone treats it as so it was. These people however, from what he saw these people always looked towards the positive despite how hellish the situation gets, not that it involves killing your enemies like his own kind, these people proved to be very interesting in terms of looking at a situation in a positive way. Michael hears the front door open behind him but he paid no attention to whoever walked out, the footsteps drew closer until it seemed that whoever this is was standing right next to him.

It revealed itself to be Brock when he said "Treecko should make a full recovery . . . it was only minor injuries."

Michael didn't bother glancing at Brock when he replied "Thank you . . ."

He heard Brock move then heard him say "Ya' know, I've only seen someone like you once . . . are you related to that black knight by chance?"

Michael replied "No . . . but I'm looking for him . . ."

Brock adds "And you asked Ash to help you out with that?"

Michael frowned at that comment and sighed saying "No, he volunteered even when I didn't want him to. Just so you know I'm not a big fan of children or teenagers such as Ash and whoever."

Brock noticed Michael was trying to distance himself from everyone he meets and asks "Hey, look at me. Do I look like a teenager?"

Michael didn't have much of a choice and decided to look at Brock's face and examine its features, most notably Brock had squinting eyes and yet it seems that he can see perfectly well, brown mildly spiky hair much like Ash's, what really got his attention was that Brock looked like he was very close to his own age.

This prompted Michael to ask "How old are you?"

Brock grinned as he turned to look at the city and said "I'm 21 as of right now, my parents left us some years ago so I had to take on the responsibilities of a parent figure and the gym, you?"

Michael did the same and replied "22 . . . look I'm not trying to be rude or anything but it's just that I have had bad history with children."

"And I don't intend to ask about it, but Ash is a good guy believe me when I say it. Sure he had his moments but they were normally for a good cause, you wouldn't believe the lengths he will go to do what he believes is right and fair."

Michael chuckled commenting "No, I don't think I could . . . so what do you do for a living?"

Brock grinned happily saying "Why don't I show you, come inside for a moment."

Michael looked at Brock who gave a confident nod and eventually followed him inside, they soon came into Brock's own room where it contained various exploring gear and even some equipment the SPARTAN couldn't recognize.

Brock comments "Not only am I the Pewter City Gym Leader, but I'm also a pokémon breeder and medical professional."

Michael was impressed at the collection Brock had saying "Sounds like a good life if you ask me."

Brock grinned and said "And that wasn't the best part" he gestures towards a pin board that was covered in photos pinned up by various tacks and clippings, he then said "These, were the best moments in my life."

Michael walks up next to Brock and began looking at the photos, most of them had Brock in them but each with a different set people other than Ash who have been in nearly every single one of them. It was clear that Ash and Brock were very close friends, it had to be admired that this man had a grand time of his life with all of these kids.

The two heard the front door open then talking and laughing which made Brock guess "Sounds like my siblings are home, let's go see them."

Michael was reluctant to follow Brock but then said "Eh . . . fine I'll come with if you can point out which room Treecko's in."

Brock nodded agreeing to the SPARTAN's terms and gestured him to follow. They came into the main living room where there was seven children younger than Ash, they were fairly loud with their talking and laughing which is normal for children but this was one of the many reasons Michael doesn't want anything to do with children. He decided to tough it out until Brock could take him to see Treecko where it's nice and quiet.

Brock clapped his hands twice to get everyone's attention and said "Alright everyone I like you all to meet our guest, Michael Harrison, go easy on him though, he's a little brusque."

They all stared at the seven foot SPARTAN with blank expressions, Michael was irritated with this until he noticed the youngest two of the bunch whose faces were filled with excitement and wonder, the youngest boy comments "Whoa . . . you're the black knight . . . but why do you look different from the one on TV?"

Michael glanced at Brock who then explained "We've seen the news years ago when someone like yourself defeated Team Magma at a bank in Slateport City."

Michael quickly understood what it's like for the children having a seven foot super soldier standing in their living room; no doubt everyone on this planet has heard about James and his physical prowess as they have seen it on TV.

The kid asks again "Why do you look so different on the TV?"

Everyone else was watching Michael waiting for an answer and this caught the SPARTAN in a tight bind, he had trouble thinking about what to say then he came up with something, he said "Well, that's because that knight belongs in the Hoenn Region . . . I'm the '_Silver Knight of Kanto'_."

The kids looked at one another making Michael wonder if they bought it or not but nonetheless he turns towards Brock and asks "I like to see Treecko please . . ."

Brock nodded and leads the way while the children pondered about what Michael said before resuming to their usual activities, Brock led the SPARTAN into a guest bedroom where they found Ash and Pikachu sitting next to a bed where Treecko was resting peacefully.

Brock asks Ash "Come on Ash, let's give them some privacy."

Ash hesitated to leave Treecko but he knew what Michael was going through at this point and decided to comply, he stands up with Pikachu and walks out with Brock while Michael takes the seat and sits down next to Treecko who now just opened its eyes to see Michael take his helmet off to get some fresh air.

Michael thought to himself for a moment then looked down at Treecko and said "Sorry for failing you earlier, I overestimated your capabilities and stretched it too far. Guess I have to learn to take it slow and think more clearly next time."

Treecko nodded in agreement with the SPARTAN, Michael then comments "I guess I'm not used to this kind of battling, so we have to do something differently."

Treecko tilted its head off to a side wondering what Michael was talking about as he continued "What I was thinking . . . is that if we can work out a kind of system we can both work with and become more effective in battle."

Harrison began thinking of some way to improve their battling but nothing popped in his head that proved to be a good idea, he sat back in his chair and continued thinking for several more minutes. His thinking was interrupted when he heard the door open and saw one of Brock's younger siblings walk into the room with a blue frog-like pokémon he never saw. This was the perfect time to try out the new pokédex Roy gave him, he raised his arm holding the pokédex and presses down on a small button which opened it like a book and automatically scans the pokémon.

The device completed its task and then spoke in a light monotone male voice "Croagunk, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon. Croagunk has poison in its cheeks and can spray poison from its fingertips. It also makes noise by expanding its poison sac."

'_Probably for the best to not piss it off'_ Michael thought before he asks the boy "You need something?"

The boy introduced himself "Hi, I'm Tommy, I just wanted to see if Treecko was alright."

The SPARTAN couldn't care less about the boy and his name but he appreciated his concern for others, something few people have these days in the UNSC. He wanted to remain quiet but he had to say something, he replied "Treecko will be alright . . . we just need to work on our battling skills a little more that's all."

Tommy grinned widely saying "We can help you out with that! Won't we Croagunk?"

Croagunk made no emotion nor movement but gave a light nod complemented with a low raspy "Croo . . ."

Michael didn't know what to say or think, he wasn't even sure if Treecko was able to battle until he watched it climb out of bed and stand up looking like it was ready for everything. Treecko had made up its mind and chose to fight and Michael didn't object to its wishes.

He shrugged his shoulders saying "Well if Treecko wants to battle then who am I to deny it?"

Tommy grinned saying "Great! We'll have a battle in the backyard!"

Brock comes in through the door holding a tray of food when he overheard the conversation and asks "What about a battle?"

Tommy turns to Brock and said with an ecstatic voice "Michael said that he and Treecko needs some help with their training and so Croagunk and I want to help them! Isn't that great!?"

Brock grinned saying "That's great Tommy, but before anyone battles let's all have something to eat."

"Okay!" Tommy yelled cheerfully as he ran out of the room with Croagunk walking behind him, Brock sets the tray on the bed and said "You two are probably hungry so I made you something to eat."

Michael looked at the tray which had a bowl of stew, two rice balls, and a bowl of pokémon food. He then looks up to Brock and said "Thank you . . ."

Brock nodded and left allowing Michael and Treecko to eat in preparation for their battle within the hour.

Forty-seven minutes has passed when everyone gathered in the backyard to spectate the battle soon to happen, Michael stood at one side with Treecko, Tommy stood at the other end with Croagunk ready to battle, Brock was going to be the referee and stood in the middle of the two, and Ash, Pikachu, and Brock's siblings were sitting off to the side at a safe distance.

Brock called out "This battle will be between Michael and Tommy, each side will only use one pokémon, the last one standing will become the victor! Are you ready!?"

Tommy made a fist pump cheering "Ready!"

Michael stood ready as if it was he who was battling, he called out confidently "Ready!"

Brock then signaled "Alright! Battle begin!"

Tommy was surprisingly quick to make the first call "Okay Croagunk use Poison Sting!"

Croagunk was even more quick as it launched a volley of poison darts from its mouth, Michael was taken back but he knew he had to focus, he ordered "Treecko use Quick Attack to avoid those darts!"

Treecko leaped into action charging towards Croagunk at high speed meanwhile avoiding the incoming darts towards, Croagunk knew this was going to be an inevitable close quarters fight and it knew very well that it has the major advantage.

Tommy saw this as well then called out "Alright Croagunk, hit 'em with Poison Jab!"

Michael in response ordered "Treecko, avoid that jab and take Croagunk with Pound!"

Using the speed it already built up with Quick Attack, Treecko launched itself into the air above Croagunk who's right hand was glowing with a hazardous bright purple hue indicating its high toxicity. Everyone but was shocked to realize the audacity and boldness Michael truly was, Treecko comes barreling down like a grenade with its tail in full swing while Croagunk's right arm shot out like a bullet towards Treecko. Treecko's tail slammed the top of Croagunk's head while in return, Croagunk's Poison Jab was sent right into Treecko's chest, afterwards the two showed no obvious signs of damage and quickly entered a fast paced brawl both dodging and attacking at a pace only a SPARTAN-ll could have kept up with.

Michael and Tommy were surprised to see the fierce determination in their pokémon' eyes as they continued striving towards victory, Michael called out "Alright Treecko break off and use Double Team!"

Treecko quickly and effortlessly broke off and surrounded Croagunk with multiple instances of itself, Michael then said "Good work, now go for Quick Attack!"

Tommy ordered "Croagunk, find the real Treecko and block the attack!"

It took a few seconds for Croagunk to search through the numerous treeckos until it finally spotted the real one, it used what remaining seconds it had to bring its arms up into a 'X' just in time to take the impact from Treecko's Quick Attack. It was now becoming more clear that battle fatigue was starting to take its toll on both Treecko and Croagunk as the battle progresses, both were becoming out of breath but still showed the willingness to keep fighting until the end.

Tommy ordered "Alright Croagunk let's finish this up with one last Poison Jab!"

Croagunk's right hand was engulfed in the same bright purple hue as it began charging in the same style of a ninja with their arms bent backwards like in a stereotypical movie, Michael ordered "Alright Treecko this is it! Take Croagunk down with Pound!"

The two charged towards each other when they clashed once more in the middle, Croagunk launches its right arm forward but Treecko was quick enough to duck underneath it and slam its tail right into Croagunk's side. Croagunk flinches but manages to successfully deliver the blow right into Treecko's abdomen, the poisonous effect finally comes into play slowing draining Treecko's energy but Croagunk was also showing a sign of weakening from that last impact. No one was sure how long this was going to continue, Brock's siblings had been cheering Tommy and Croagunk on since the beginning while Ash and Pikachu supported Michael and Treecko, the determination in everyone's eyes showed that neither one will back down so easily. The two pokémon stayed where they are looking at each other in the eyes, Michael can only assume that they both surpassed their capabilities were on the verge of fainting at any moment, he then noticed Croagunk doing something unusual. It began to casually walk towards Treecko who prepared itself for another quick brawl, but instead of raising a fist Croagunk instead held out its hand and offered a shake. Treecko didn't know what to think until it realized that Croagunk has conceded the battle and offered a stalemate showing that Treecko has proved itself to be a worthy adversary with true potential.

The two then shook with Brock realizing this and said "It appears we have a draw!"

Tommy was somewhat upset but that quickly went away saying "We did pretty good . . ."

Michael was proud that he worked something out even though it wasn't what he originally planned, he walks over kneeling down next to Treecko and said "Good work Treecko, you too Croagunk."

Croagunk turned its attention to Michael and then held out its hand for them to shake as well, Michael shook with Croagunk recognizing it as a formidable opponent for anyone who dares to challenge it, Brock approaches them saying "Congrats everyone, that was a good fight."

Ash and Pikachu walked up next to Brock, Pikachu jumps down to congratulate Treecko and Croagunk while Ash comments "You two were awesome! I haven't seen a battle like that in ages!"

Tommy grinned saying "Thanks Ash that means a lot!"

Michael nodded saying "I couldn't agree more . . . that was a good fight kid."

Everyone shared a good laugh until Croagunk began making gestures towards Michael which Ash asks "Hey what's up with Croagunk?"

They watched Croagunk stand at Michael's side and begun pointing at him, nobody understood until Brock finally realizes "Oh I get it, Croagunk wants to go with Michael on his trip . . ."

Michael looked down at Croagunk then back to Brock and ask "Curiosity speaking, why?"

Brock then explained "I can only assume that Croagunk wants to go with you because it saw how powerful Treecko has come to be despite starting its journey not too long ago. It's also evident that Croagunk hasn't had a battle like that in years and so it wants to get back into that kind of lifestyle."

Ash was now excited when he said "That's so cool! What do you say Michael?"

The SPARTAN thought for several moments and then asked "You sure you really want to do this Croagunk?"

Croagunk gave no second thoughts as it nodded its head slowly up and down, Brock then comments "I guess its settled then, here's Croagunk's pokéball. You take good care of Croagunk alright?"

Michael nodded in confirmation and was handed Croagunk's pokéball, Tommy and the others gave their goodbyes to Croagunk until it was Brock who was the last to bid farewell, Brock said "I now know this is want you want so I can only say is farewell and we'll see each other again soon, good bye Croagunk."

Brock began to shed tears from his eyes until Croagunk suddenly uses Poison Jab and thrusts its right arm right into Brock's side causing him to fall to the ground and twitch from the paralyzing effect of the jab to which then Croagunk simply chuckled along with its usual slow croaking.

Ash laughed whereas Michael took a step back and asked "Umm . . . should I be worried about that?"

Despite being paralyzed on the ground twitching, Brock says with a stutter "D-Don't worry a-about that . . . t-that's Croagunk showing its f-f-friendship with m-me."

Moments afterwards Croagunk then decided to go by pressing the button on the pokéball in Michael's hand and insert itself into the ball for safekeeping, Michael raises the pokéball to eye level and said proudly "Good to have you aboard Croagunk . . . let's make the best of it together."

Treecko couldn't have agreed anymore as it climbs onto Michael's shoulder and relax, Pikachu did the same with Ash and begun to circle around the house to the hog while Brock's siblings tended to Brock after saying their goodbyes.

The group eventually made their way out of Pewter City on their way to Vermillion City and then to the Sinnoh Region. Michael was proud that Treecko has grown stronger and that a new member has joined the team thus making things all the more spectacular in the world of pokémon.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	6. Some things just don't go away

**Never Forget**

**Chapter 6**

"**Some things just don't go away"**

[September 21st, 2556]

After traveling along Route 4 for a day or so, the duo and their pokémon decided to make a stop by a calm lake surrounded by a large forest to rest, Ash was getting ready to jump into the water for a swim, Treecko and Pikachu were chasing each other around the shore having fun, Croagunk was off to the side looking at its own reflection in the water, and Michael was sleeping next to a tree with the warthog parked behind him covered by the thick shrubbery.

Ash finished taking his clothes off with only a set of swimming trunks on and began to stretch his arms and legs, after getting limber he calls out to the SPARTAN "Hey Michael! Check this out!"

But Michael made no movement or sounds making it clear to Ash that he was already asleep after driving last night, Ash knew it was no use in waking him up just to have him fall asleep within the next few minutes so he decided to run towards the water and dive right in. Pikachu and Treecko noticed Ash jumping into the water and thought it would be fun to join him, they chased each other into the water and began swimming around having even more fun than before.

A matter of hours passed on when Ash was getting out of the water when he looks over to see Michael still sleeping; he guessed it must have been around noon by this time as Treecko and Pikachu who were also tired while Croagunk was still standing where it was looking down at its reflection in the water. They approached the sleeping SPARTAN until they were a mere two feet away, Michael was heard snoring at this point when Ash soon got an mischievous idea to wake him up. He sneaks passed the SPARTAN towards the hog and began looking for something in the back compartment until he found what he was looking for, a gallon bucket with 'UNSC' labeled on the side, he takes the bucket and then rushes over to the lake scooping up some water, he returns to the SPARTAN where he stood by Pikachu who then got the idea of what to do.

Ash then slowly and quietly counted "One . . . two . . . THREE!"

Ash hurled the bucket of water onto Michael who suddenly woke up in a panic yelling "WHAT THE F-"

The SPARTAN didn't get the chance to finish that last word as Pikachu gives out a small electrical discharge towards the dowsed super soldier giving him an electrifying surprise. Michael jolted upwards in shock causing his energy shielding to overload and break leaving his armor flickering orange, he looked up seeing Ash with an empty bucket and growled menacingly before suddenly springing into action seizing Ash in his two hands and raising him high in the air.

Ash was in a panic trying to free himself saying "HEY! CAN'T YOU TAKE A JOKE!?"

Michael replies with a cold tone "Oh yeah I can take a joke! What happens when you piss off a SPARTAN beside a lake!?"

The SPARTAN then hurled the young boy far into the lake making a large splash to which he then calls out angrily "YOU GET WATER-LOGGED!"

It was moments when Ash returns to the shore saying "You may be strong and all . . . but you make horrible jokes."

Michael grinned shrugging that comment off as he walks back to the tree he was sleeping on and sits back down to rest some more though it wasn't even minutes later when Colonel Holland began hailing him on his helmet comms unit.

"SPARTAN Harrison report" Holland's voice said calmly.

Michael lets out a sigh and replies "We're a couple of klicks outside uh . . . I think Cerulean City. It'll probably be another week till we reach Vermillion City and depart for the Sinnoh Region."

"Good progress son, what's the status of Ash Ketchum?"

Michael looks over to see Ash putting his clothing back on and said "Ornery but he's fine, for now."

Holland gave a light chuckle then said "Good to hear . . . I just got word from Lord Hood that a UNSC battle group has just been refitted with experimental slipspace drives and are on route to our location. However due to the size of the ships that were refitted, it'll be a month or so before they arrive."

Michael sat up and asked with a concerned tone in his voice "A battle group? Don't you think that's a bit extreme, I mean there's no Covenant or rebels here to fight?"

Holland comments "I concur, but Admiral Parangosky begs to differ, she says that we now need to instill a military presence in the system to make everyone aware of the UNSC."

"Isn't that why I'm here? It was her orders for me to make the UNSC known."

"I know I know, but now she believes that the only way to get their attention is to deploy a fully armed and combat ready fleet . . . honestly I don't know what she's thinking at this point."

"I think everyone gets that feeling . . . well anyways we'll be Oscar Mike in a few minutes."

"Copy that SPARTAN; we'll be on st- . . . wait a second . . ."

Michael started getting up sensing the worry in the Colonel's voice and asked "What's going on?"

Holland quickly replied "Heads up SPARTAN, the _Marajo's_ sensors are picking up large movement in your AO and it's heading straight for you from the northeast, can you get visual?"

Michael looks off in that direction and notices a flock of bird pokémon flying away from something large, he responds "Copy that, I'll have visual in a few mikes, standby."

The SPARTAN takes a few steps forward and eventually began hearing large thuds and feeling the ground beneath him tremor, Ash felt it too and asks "What was that!?"

It took Harrison a few moments that the low thuds and tremoring were in the pattern of something walking, either this was a very large pokémon or something else, whatever it was he didn't want to be caught out in the open, he calls out "Alright everyone fallback to the hog!"

Nobody second guessed and started running off towards the hog that sat behind the thick bushes where everyone hid behind, the loud footsteps were closer now with a mechanical whine behind it, the trees in the distances begun to shake violently giving away the location of whatever was coming. Michael brings his enhanced sensor scope on top of his helmet down to his visor and focused the lens to the far side of the lake where the trees were now being knocked down by an unseen force, he quickly notices a bright green light until the last few trees were forcibly knocked down with pokémon scattering in every direction. Ash began to wonder what they were running from until he saw a gargantuan purple mechanical spider tear through the last trees with its legs, the quadrupedal behemoth then grinded to a halt at the shoreline of the lake with its green glowing head hanging over the water and lowered itself to the ground where several beings of varying size and shapes climbs out through the bay in the rear of the aging war machine.

Michael muttered underneath his breath "Ahh shit", he gets back to Holland saying calmly without alerting anyone "Colonel we have a Scarab Tank on scene, I repeat there's a Covenant scarab right in front of us, requesting orbital support."

Anyone could tell the worry and shock in the Colonel's voice when he said "Copy that SPARTAN; we'll come back to you when we have something."

Ash was memorized by the sheer size of the walking tank and begun to slowly stand up in disbelief with a calm "Whoa . . ."

Michael quickly catches him and brings him back down behind cover saying "W-W-Whoa keep your head down!"

Ash wanted to get a better look so he began peering through the bush they were behind and eventually asked "What kind of pokémon are those?"

Michael adjusted his lens and focused on the beings around the legs of the scarab and comments "Those aren't pokémon kid . . . that's the Covenant."

"Why do they look so different?" Ash asks with wonder.

Michael decided that Ash learned a lesson and begun "Alright, ready for Covenant 101? See those little guys with those tanks on their back? We call them Grunts, small and cowardly no doubt but they can be vicious in large numbers, fortunately I only see seven."

It was when Ash finally notices the tanks on their backs when he asks "Why do they have those tanks on their back?"

Michael quickly explained "That's because they breathe methane. Alright those guys that have bird heads are called Jackals, they're weak but they can be pretty quick and accurate with rifles so it's best for you to stay out of their sight."

Ash points out an unusual looking one on top of the scarab asking "Why is that one black?"

Harrison takes a closer look and said "Oh yeah . . . that's a special kind of jackal, we call them skirmishers. Essentially they're much faster than the others and I can only assume that he's the ringleader of the jackals. Now you see that huge walking carpet bag? Those are called Brutes . . . well the name kinda speaks for itself but they're pretty slow both mentally and physically, even I had problems dealing with them."

Holland's voice came back into Michael's helmet saying "Alright the _Auctus_ is preparing SPARTAN Fireteam Condor for deployment, they'll make landfall ETA fifteen minutes."

While Holland was informing Michael about that, Ash noticed one brute in decorative armor tug out a wooden cage from the side of the scarab that looked like a handheld birdcage but large enough to house a human being, and surely enough he noticed someone inside the cage and said "Michael look, they have somebody!"

The SPARTAN focuses his binoculars onto the cage and found a young woman around Ash's age, she was utterly terrified as the brute war chieftain stomped around and roared at her while flailing its gravity hammer around in a display of strength and dominance.

Michael quickly reported but with a calm tone "Colonel we don't have fifteen minutes, they have a hostage with them and I don't think they intend to keep her around for very much longer . . . permission to engage."

Holland gave no second thoughts and ordered "You have the green light to engage. Condor will be there to provide back up soon."

Michael nodded "Acknowledged I'm moving out."

On that note, Michael takes out his silenced M6H Magnum and switches the safety off; Treecko walks up with a concerned expression on its face making the SPARTAN remember the pact he made with his partner. Michael groaned in frustration, he would gladly battle with Treecko were it any other opponent but this was the Covenant they were dealing with right now.

Ash looked out at the scarab then back to Michael and asked "What's the plan?"

Michael glanced at Ash for a moment as he thought, moments later he ordered "You guys are going sit right here where it's safe, I'm going to handle this myself."

Michael pulls the slide on his magnum back and lets go thus allowing the first round to be cycled and loaded into the firing chamber, he begins to sneak away when Ash, Pikachu, and Treecko stopped him.

Ash replied "No way! We're in this together so let us help!"

Michael refused "No way kid, this isn't your fight so stay here where it's safe."

Ash argued even more "We're going to help you, there's no way you can take them all on by yourself!"

Michael was on the verge of leaving them when Croagunk stepped in front of him denying him a way out, the SPARTAN sighed then said "Alright fine, if we're all going to do this then we need a plan. Fortunately enough I already thought of one so this is what we're going to do . . ."

On the far side of the lake next one of the forelegs of the scarab tank a Kig-yar rifleman, Rekt Yavik, stood guard with his outdated and half loaded _**Type-51 Carbine**_. His stomach growled furiously begging him to find something to eat but there was nothing edible around with the exception of the human female captive the Jiralhanae war chieftain, Damascus, had captured a week prior to today. Of course Damascus was playing with their meal by threatening it and making the human coward in fear as a way of pleasuring himself before they could eat, Rekt noticed one of the lesser Unggoy soldiers was simply sitting on the sandy beach away from the loud and obnoxious chieftain looking out at the lake for some calm and serenity. Though Rekt had a natural sense of hatred for the Unggoy for the rebellion they caused long ago, despite this he couldn't help but share the same feeling it has, the need for peace and quiet. The jackal looked back behind him at the celebrating chieftain and decided to leave his post for the time being, as he walked away from the scarab tank the sound of the chieftain's roaring eventually lulled until the sound of the waves hitting the shores took over. He approached the unggoy who was holding a remarkably smooth rock in its rough and clammy hands, it took a moment for the grunt to hear the footsteps of Rekt approaching him when he turned around and saw the Jackal looking down at him with his orange bird-like eyes.

"Where is your weapon?" Rekt asked the unggoy in a series of squawks and chirps.

The unggoy turns its head and picked something up with its left hand, he brought it up revealing a used plasma pistol and spoke in its native language "Right here. Why are you not. At. Post?" showing its limited education.

Rekt glanced back at the scarab where the chieftain was still doing its belligerent rant and said "That dumbfounded fool of a chieftain is proving to be a nuisance."

The unggoy quickly asked "But won't. Huryak. Be angry?"

Huryak was the superior Kig-Yar of the group and second lieutenant to the chieftain, Rekt thought about that and replied "Huryak can go bite the rear end of a sharquoi for all I care. He's done nothing but sit atop of the walker and squawk at the rest of us for being a 'inferior subspecies'."

The grunt frowned thinking for a moment then said "But I thought. He was. Subspecies?"

Rekt added "He is, he's just too proud or moronic to realize it, damned fool."

There was a moment of silence as the two species looked upon the lake and actually enjoyed the beauty of it despite the fact that their sworn enemy lives on this world, Rekt looked back at Damascus who was still being obnoxious and a jackal rifleman heading towards a set of bushes.

Rekt paid no attention to the wandering jackal and turned back towards the unggoy asking "Do you know how long we have been stuck here?"

The unggoy took a moment to think until it answered "Four cycles. I think. I want to go. Home . . ."

Rekt couldn't have agreed anymore and added "I do too, come along now. I believe Damascus is nearly finished with his ranting."

The unggoy got up using its large arms and retrieved his pistol before walking back to the scarab with Rekt. As the two got closer to the scarab, Rekt watched Damascus climb back into the walker leaving the human captive in her cage on the beach and then noticed something wasn't right; the jackal that had wandered towards the set of bushes was nowhere to be seen at all. Damascus is fairly strict when it came to the safety of the walker so maintaining a post was the upmost importance, even though Rekt himself had abandoned his it was still odd that the other jackal had not returned to its own.

Rekt orders the unggoy "Return to the walker, there is something I must go check."

The grunt nodded and continued walking towards the scarab while Rekt splits off walking towards the bushes where the jackal was last seen, there was no signs of movement or life around the bushes but Rekt didn't want to be too sure about it and so he readies his carbine just in case.

He stopped just next to the bushes and called out "Sentry! Heed my call!"

There was no response, Rekt was now becoming even more cautious as he begins to slowly creep into the forest in search of his fellow kind, there was nothing alive within meters of where he was when he came into a very small clearing behind the bushes.

He called out once more "Sentry! Come back to us!"

There was still no response until he heard movement very close by coming from his left, the jackal aimed his rifle in that direction and approached another set of bushes accompanied by a tree where the noise originated. Using his adept sense of smell and hearing he began to try and get an idea of what was behind the bushes, he sniffed the air with his heightened sense of smell but couldn't detect anything, on the other hand his hearing was picking up something constant and low, he heard this sound before but only on a human world in the swamps. Believing his gizzard that this was a human being Rekt prepares his rifle and charges in with a burst of speed preparing to take his victim by surprise, he charges straight through the bushes coming out the other end in a flash and prepares to shoot. There was however no humans to shoot at all, instead he found a very small splatter of purple blood and next to it stood this blue frog standing there looking back at Rekt. The jackal didn't know what to think except food and so prepares to shoot the frog until it suddenly launched itself towards him with blinding speed and rams its glowing right arm right into his stomach, Rekt was not sure what the frog did to him but what he knew for sure was that this pain was sudden and paralyzing as he fell to the ground crying out loud with a high pitched squawk into a twitching state allowing his rifle to clatter onto the ground beside him. He had hoped his cry in pain has alerted the others in time but that hope died quickly as a sudden firefight ensued with the screams of covenant soldiers crying out in pain calling out, Rekt now felt shame and sorrow knowing he had failed his comrades as he watched the blue frog simply walk away towards the raging battle.

Ash watched Michael quickly put down the first few aliens with his pistol firing off stun rounds in quick rapid _'pffts' _each followed by a cry in shock, after putting down several more covenant the SPARTAN then begun climbing into the rear bay of the gigantic machine. With a majority of the soldiers incapacitated this was Ash's moment to fulfill his part of the plan, he along with Pikachu, Treecko, and Croagunk rushed out into the open towards the abandoned cage where a frightful girl laid with her eyes closed.

Ash reaches the cage and puts his hands down on it to break it open though accidently shaking it to which the girl cried out with fear "STOP! PLEASE JUST GO AWAY!"

Ash quickly replied "Don't worry! We're here to get you out!"

The girl opened her eyes to see Ash and three other pokémon standing there trying to get the wooden cage to break open, Ash eventually gave up using his bare hands then ordered "Alright Pikachu use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu nodded and turned its zigzag furry tail into a tail strong as steel, with that Pikachu swings its tail slamming it down on the wooden bars thus breaking the cage wide open. The girl climbed out and hugged Ash tightly crying out "Thank you thank you! I was stuck with these things for a week! I was soo afraid wahhhh!"

Ash felt awkward about this and eventually patted the girl's shoulders saying "It's alright now everything is going to be alright."

The girl looked over his shoulder seeing one of those bird-like creatures getting back up and take aim, she cried out "Look out!"

Ash turns around finding himself dead within the jackal's sights, but before the soldier could have fired a shot it was suddenly struck in the chest by Croagunk's Posion Jab attack and then violently slammed in the back of the head by Treecko's Pound attack.

The jackal fell unconscious with no chance of coming back to any time soon, on that note Ash said "Alright on the far side of the lake there should be a green vehicle, stay there until we come back."

The girl didn't hesitate saying "Alright!" and ran off frantically.

Moments later Ash heard more gunshots and plasma fire coming from inside the scarab indicating that there were even more soldiers to deal with. Fortunately enough the vehicle was lowered to a point where he could grab a hold of the ledge and pull himself up while the others simply leaped up there with no difficulties. After getting into the lower bay of the scarab everyone quickly saw Michael completely outnumbered by the Covenant eleven to one, there were six grunts armed with poorly maintained weapons, three jackals armed with pistols and shielded gauntlets with the black one wielding some sort of glowing pink knife, and finally the large brute wielding a large hammer with a determined look directed right at Michael.

The brute saw Ash and the pokémon climb aboard and angrily roared out in English "I will not have a group of puny humans and their insignificant pets ruin my walker!"

Ash responded "Well maybe you should have thought about that before kidnapping that girl!"

The brute realized that the girl was freed, this angered him greatly to which he roars "THAT WAS MY MEAL AND YOU LET HER GO!? I'LL JUST HAVE TO FEAST ON YOU THEN!"

Michael readies his combat knife saying "You gotta work for your meal first . . . don't you agree?"

The brute chuckled as it spoke with a calm and cold tone "I'll have your skin worn as a pelt demon . . . COME AT ME I'M RIGHT HERE!"

The chieftain roared out to his subordinates to whom they stepped aside allowing safe passage for Michael to challenge him, the SPARTAN however hesitated to leave everyone else with the covenant. He then heard Ash talk with a confident but calm and collected tone "Don't worry Michael, we got this."

Harrison looked at Ash with disbelief, did his ears just hear those words correctly, _'We got this'_!? He looked over to Ash and asked "You're kidding me right? No, you get out of here and wait for Condor to arrive."

Ash protested "No way! We're in this together, all of us!"

Michael barked back "Now's not the time kid, you've all done your part now get out of here!"

"No! We're not leaving you behind!"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME TO—"

The brute chieftain interrupted Michael roaring "ENOUGH, GRR KILL THEM!"

Michael fired the last two stun rounds in his magnum into two jackals armed with rifles while the third fires an overcharged shot from its pistol, the SPARTAN effortlessly dodged the large green blob of plasma and said "Remember what I said, Covenant 101."

"Got it!" Ash claims as Michael runs through the covenant troops after the chieftain who went topside.

(_Heroes of Hoenn soundtrack begins to play because epic_)

With Michael out of sight the remaining covenant soldiers began their advance, it was the black skirmisher armed with its pinkish knife leading with the pack of unggoy close behind, Ash calls out "Pikachu use thunderbolt on the grunts! Treecko use pound as well! And Croagunk go for Poison Jab on that skirmisher!"

Pikachu leaped into the air above the soldiers to much their amazement and wonder, they only became worried when they watched Pikachu's body surge with a powerful electrical surge only to be struck down by a powerful bolt of lightning emanating from Pikachu. The electricity jumped from one grunt to another resulting in nearly incapacitating the entire group minus the skirmisher who jumped away in time to avoid it, with the grunts disoriented Treecko moves in and knocks several unggoy out with its Pound attack slamming its thick tail into some of their skulls with sheer concussive force. Croagunk was forced into a quick melee with the agile skirmisher, each swinging and dodging blows and stabs in rapid succession.

Ash quickly informed Croagunk "Croagunk make sure you stay away from that pink blade!"

Croagunk acknowledged with a confident "Croagunk!" as it dodged and weaved about evading the blade every time the skirmisher swung while at the same time the skirmisher continued maneuvering in a similar manner avoiding Croagunk's poisonous fist.

Ash was soon forced to turn his attention back at the remaining grunts with only three left standing with the others knocked unconscious, before they could raise their weapons and open fire, he called out "Pikachu Iron Tail and Treecko Quick Attack let's go!"

Treecko leaped into action with a great burst of speed and only moments later slammed itself into the chest of an unggoy while Pikachu slammed its iron tail into another grunt's side slamming it into a wall thus knocking it out.

Ash cheerfully called out "Alright good work you guys!" but his attitude quickly changed as he saw the last standing grunt aim a weapon with pink needles protruding out of the top and yelled "Oh no guys look out!"

Pikachu and Treecko spotted the grunt in time to realize it had its sights trained on them and began squeezing the trigger but failed at the last second as Ash tackled the grunt knocking the needler out of its hand and entered a quick shoving match. Ash was on top of the alien forcing it to stay down but the grunt gained a quick and major advantage with its muscular arms that its entire species shared. The grunt grabbed Ash by the shoulder and threw him onto the floor where it then got on top of the boy and raised a fist in an effort to win this match, Ash quickly covers his face with his arms to save himself a devastating blow but nothing came. He uncovered his face to see the grunt second guessing its actions and intentions as if it was feeling remorse and guilt, the grunt seemed like it was bound determine to beat Ash to a pulp until something in its mind stopped it.

The grunt gave pause for some time before releasing the fist and spoke in English with sorrow "Me wanna. Go. Home . . ."

The unggoy climbed off of Ash and sat against a wall as it started thinking of its homeworld, Balaho, Ash noticed tears coming out of its red eyes and asked "Hey what's wrong?"

The grunt was reluctant to reply but realized that Ash, despite being a human, was actually showing care and respect to him which was always a rarity to find for most unggoy. It eventually said "Damascus big meanie. Me wanna go. Home . . ."

Ash felt sorry for the homesick grunt until he heard a blood chilling cry of pain from the skirmisher as Croagunk finally lands a successful blow with its Poison Jab, but the black alien was not quite finished until Croagunk swiftly lands another blow with the move, Brick Break, onto the back of its feathered head thus knocking it out cold.

Ash congratulated Croagunk saying "Good work Croagunk!" then he turned his attention back to the sorrowful unggoy and said "Hey don't worry about it, we'll help you get back home."

The grunt raised its head asking "You will? But. You human. Covenant hates humans."

Ash grinned saying "That's not going to stop me, you can count on that!"

Loud roars and silent gunshots echoed from atop which made the grunt say "First. You get Damascus. Make him. Pay."

Ash knew how angry the grunt was with the chieftain and his cruel behavior, he places his hand on the grunt's rough shoulder and said "We'll get him; you just stay here and stay safe."

He stands back up rallying everyone "Alright everyone let's go help Michael!" the others nodded and followed Ash's lead as he went up the central ramp to the top side of the scarab tank.

They quickly found the SPARTAN dueling with his combat knife against an angered chieftain wielding its hammer swinging it about like a madman, Ash called out "Michael!"

Harrison noticed Ash and the pokémon standing close by and ordered "Stay back kid! This one's too dangerous!"

The brute swung his hammer high to which Michael ducked and retaliated with a quick swing from his knife but only managing to cut the surface of his armored chest, the chieftain roared in frustration and swung his hammer once more but lower this time. Michael takes a step back allowing the hammer to swing by harmlessly and jumps in for another strike but the brute seized his right arm relinquishing his control over his combat knife and tossing it aside. The SPARTAN however broke free from the brute's grip and made a quick round house kick into its abdomen making it stagger back a couple of steps, the brute grew furious and swung the hammer fast and low slamming the club into Michael before he could have dodged it. The impact from the hammer itself was tolerable to a far extent but its gravitational drive kicked in almost immediately after impact and sent out a powerful shockwave throwing the SPARTAN off the side of the scarab tank.

Ash watched Michael be thrown off the giant walker when he called out "Michael no!"

The brute chuckled sinisterly as it turned around saying "Your turn . . . human pest."

Ash knew that without Michael to lend a hand this was going to be a tough fight, 'That never stopped me before' he thought to himself before executing his plan of attack. He called out "Treecko Quick Attack! Pikachu Iron Tail! And Croagunk use Brick Break let's go!"

Treecko takes the lead at a high velocity with Pikachu close behind preparing its tail for the blow and Croagunk taking up the rear with its fist ready to strike. Treecko zips passed the giant brute as it swung the hammer down to smash it but Treecko was too fast for the brute to keep up with, and with the hammer down gave Pikachu a perfect window to attack with Iron Tail. The chieftain was able to spot Pikachu closing in fast and brought its hammer up just in time to block the hit, with Pikachu thwarted and Treecko preparing to use Quick Attack again, Croagunk manages to use Brick Break and slams its fist right into the brute's left kneecap forcing it to kneel just in time for Treecko to throw itself right into the chieftain's back. Though the impact was practically insignificant for the brute, it was able to stand back up with the hammer at the ready; it chuckled just before taking a swing at Ash himself however the boy was able to back away in time to avoid the hammer.

'Michael wasn't lying when he said that brutes were tough' Ash thought, the brute however was outnumbered and surrounded on all sides which gave Ash the perfect opportunity to attack, he called out "This is it guys! Treecko use Pound, Pikachu Volt Tackle, and Croagunk Brick Break again!"

Croagunk was the first to attack using Brick Break however the brute anticipated this and blocks the attack with his hammer but failed to realize that this gave Treecko and Pikachu an open window to attack. Treecko charged in second and leaps into the air above the chieftain when it then came down with its tail in full swing, Treecko made a rather devastating blow to the brute's head which angered it fiercely causing it to toss Croagunk aside and begin its assault on the other two. As the chieftain began swinging its hammer at Treecko innumerable times, Pikachu takes this chance to circle around the brute while building up electricity for the attack and face him where it would be next to the edge of the scarab. The brute quickly realized that Pikachu was now closing in for the final blow and prepares himself for the attack but Croagunk quickly returns using Poison Jab and striking the brute in the side, the chieftain roared in pain and paralysis just as Pikachu slams itself right into the brute's chest at full charge. The brute chieftain staggered back several steps just up to the edge where it quickly lost its balance but managed to regain his footing shortly after, moments later the chieftain reveals a small device in his hand and activates it which resulted in giving him a powerful energy shielding.

The brute laughed "TRY AND TAKE ME NOW BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Then without warning Michael leaps into the air behind the brute where he was caught off guard and grabs onto the backside trying to force him into a choke hold but the chieftain struggled to keep its footing and get the SPARTAN off of his back. Unfortunately it would be moments before the brute can grab Michael but Harrison instead lets go of the brute's neck and suddenly grabs its upper jaw and force his head backwards thus making the brute lose his balance and fall off the scarab with the SPARTAN in arms' reach.

Ash and the others rushed over to the edge of the tank just in time to see the two giants plummet into the water below making a large splash, Ash called out "Michael!" but there was no response except for the occasional bubble reaching the surface.

It was several minutes later when Michael appeared on the shore with his helmet in hand almost out of breath as if he was choked or drowned, Ash and the others climbed out of the scarab tank to meet up with the SPARTAN and when they got there, Ash kneels over and said "You know what happens when you fight an angry brute close to the water?"

Michael wasn't even thinking at this point as he tried to bring some oxygen into his lungs and asked "What?"

Ash smiled wide saying "You get water-logged! Hahahaha!"

The SPARTAN grinned for a moment and said casually "Ah shut up . . . hehehehe."

Then as if by cue, a pelican dropship appeared out of nowhere and landed on the beach letting out four SPARTAN-lVs in dark grey **_Enforcer _**armor armed with weapons loaded with live ammunition, there was Luther the sniper, Carol the team's intelligence officer and medic, Jerome the heavy weapons specialist, and Greg the team leader, this was Fireteam Condor.

They ran up to the exhausted surveyor with Greg saying "Ah did we miss the little shindig? Oh lookie here, the recruit had his ass kicked by a few covies."

Michael remarked "Oh yeah? . . . Tell that to the chieftain at the bottom of the lake."

Carol walks over to Michael for a medical checkup saying "Ah lay off Greg; at least he's still breathing."

Michael waved her off saying "Don't worry about me . . . all the other covenant are incapacitated so their all yours to take."

Jerome pulled the charging handle on his _**M739 SAW**_ speaking with a gruff tone "Don't worry about it, we'll take good care of them hehehe."

Ash quickly realized their intentions and protested "Wait! They're all knocked out; why not just take them with you as prisoners or something?"

Greg does the same with his _**Ma5D Assault Rifle**_ replying "You don't know a thing about the covenant do ya' kid? Hate to say it but tough luck, this is war."

Holland's voice called over to every SPARTAN's helmet and ordered "Killing them will be a direct violation of the Ceasefire agreement of 2552, you are ordered to capture and detain any surviving covenant personnel and prep them for interrogation aboard the _Auctus_."

Most of the SPARTANs groaned in frustration except for Carol who replies "Yes sir, we'll get it done."

"Good, I await a post report once you're done there. Harrison, gather your bearings and get back on the road, you still have a job to do."

Michael puts his helmet back on and replied with an exhausted voice "Copy that, Colonel . . ."

Fireteam Condor leaves the two and their pokémon towards the scarab and its unconscious occupants, Michael was able to stand again and walked back to the hog where they eventually found the girl hiding in the back of the vehicle.

The SPARTAN knocked on the hog's titanium frame grabbing the girl's attention and said "Hey, what are you doing back here?"

The girl looked afraid and nearly starved to death, she replied "That boy told me to come here where it was safe, do you have anything to eat?"

Michael wasn't sure how much rations he had stored, originally the hog was loaded with enough food to last a single human for several months, but since he had been feeding Ash and the pokémon with MREs and berries his supplies must have dwindled to maybe a week's worth maybe less.

Despite this it was clearly inhumane for him to deny her a hot meal that she desperately needs, he gestures towards the front saying "Go sit in the front passenger seat and I'll have something for ya in a second alright?"

"Ok mister . . ." the girl replied allowing Ash to help her out of the hog's flat bed.

Harrison also figured it would be best to feed everyone else while he was preparing the girl's meal, he eventually got Ash and Pikachu to go find some berries for the other while he stayed by the hog to make sure everything was fine. A half hour later and Ash returns with Pikachu and handfuls of varying berries, Michael served his last salisbury steak MRE to the girl to which she gobbled down at a fast pace. He and everyone else ate MREs and berries until they became full, with full stomachs everyone gathered their belongings and loaded up on the hog, Ash and Pikachu climbed into the back of the hog while Treecko sat on the hog's dashboard and Croagunk returned to its pokéball.

As Michael starts the ignition and begun driving back onto the road, he asks the girl "So where do you live?"

The girl who still looked hungry replied "I think somewhere up north of Cerulean City . . . along Route 24."

The warthog slowly gained speed when Michael comments "Well we're on our way to Vermillion City, I can drop you off in Cerulean but that's about it."

The girl became worried "Why won't you take me back home?"

Ash joined in "Come on Michael! We have the time to do it."

But Michael argued "No we don't, if you want to take her home then by all means go ahead, I'll drop you both off in Cerulean and go on my merry way to Sinnoh."

Ash was getting frustrated with Michael saying "Why are you being such a jerk?"

Michael barked back "Why? Because we all have things to do, while you have pretty much the entire world to go explore and have fun, I have orders to follow and my orders are to head to the Sinnoh Region and continue my investigation! Am I clear!?"

Ash sat back down pouting "Yes . . ." he wanted to ensure that the girl would make it back home safely but yet he also wanted to continue journeying with Michael in hopes of finding James. He didn't like the idea of leaving her in Cerulean City until it came to him like a frying pan thrown at his face . . . Cerulean.

Ash turns back around facing Michael and said "Hey I know someone in Cerulean City, maybe she can help us out."

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	7. Cascade

**Never Forget**

**Chapter 7**

"**Cascade"**

[September 21st, 2556]

It was around five in the evening when the group made it to the outskirts of Cerulean City, it was unusually quiet for a city, normally expected to be bustling with life and commerce, but there were only a handful of people walking around quietly. The girl was asleep in the passenger seat, Ash, Pikachu, and Treecko were laying back watching the blue sky above them, and Michael was driving careful as to not hit anything while keeping a lookout for a large building with an orange and purple striped dome with a seel sign on it. He didn't know what a seel looked like but only guessed that it looked like a seal back on Earth.

They continued down the road when the girl woke up stretching her arms and stating "Hrhmm, ahh good morning . . ."

Michael looked over at the girl with a confused look and turned back to the road saying "Good morning? Sorry to break it to you Sleeping Beauty but it's five in the evening, you were asleep for a couple of hours."

The girl looked around confused as well before turning back to the SPARTAN asking "I was? Hmm . . . hey wait! Why did you call me Sleeping Beauty!? What was that supposed to mean!?"

Michael quickly raises his right hand to calm her down saying "Hey whoa calm down, it's just a figure of speech from where I came from . . . I didn't mean it to be taken seriously."

The girl embarrassed for yelling at him and apologized "Oh I see, I'm sorry for flipping out . . ."

"Don't worry about it . . . I got used to it" Michael explained before returning his attention back on the road ahead of him.

That comment alone made the girl think, she wondered what he meant by being used to it and then asked "Were you yelled at a lot of times?"

Michael kept his eyes on the road as he talked back "Mhm even before joining the military. A lot of times I was picked on by other kids and even adults but I didn't let that stop me from doing what I love."

"And that is?" the girl asked wondering what's his story.

"Exploring new lands and experience nature at its finest, a trait I got from my mother. It's always something brand new when you go out to find things that people never saw before, when I was old enough I joined the military as a surveyor which means it's actually a job to go explore new lands."

"Doing a job that you love, that sounds great."

"It is, I never regretted that decision ever since."

The two became quiet as they continued down the road until Michael found the place Ash was talking about, he parked the hog on the side of the road where a large building with a white seal pokémon as a giant sign above the entrance.

The SPARTAN climbed out and walked towards the back, he pounded on the side of the hog's frame saying "Alright Ash let's get going . . . oh."

He finds Ash and Pikachu sleeping together in the back of the vehicle so he decided not to wake them up and walked to the other side of the hog and helped the girl out with Treecko waking up and joining them on their walk to the Cerulean City Gym.

It was a quiet walk until they made it half way when the girl comments "You never asked for my name."

Michael looked down at her not catching what she said and asked "What?"

The girl replied "You never asked for my name . . . nor did I ask for yours . . ."

The SPARTAN thought it would at least be generous enough to oblige that request "Michael Harrison . . ."

The girl smiled introducing herself "Mary, Mary Falour."

The two reached the door when Michael noticed several flyers with Mary's face on it with the writing [MISSING: Mary Falour], Michael looked at it for a moment before opening the door allowing Mary to walk in first before following her in to see the interior decorated with a water-type theme, it was dead silent with only the sound of their footsteps to fill the room and was practically void of life until they heard people talking behind a set of double doors ahead of the two. The SPARTAN took the lead with Mary close behind as they approached the door and stopped, the two looked at each other when Mary nodded to Michael cueing him to put his right hand on the door and gently push it open, the talking was now heard more clearly as four girls were standing there talking to one another, one short girl with short orange hair and three taller ones with long different colored hair. They heard the door open behind them and looked at the seven foot armored giant who stood there looking at them through his orange visor, at first they didn't what to say or think about until the shorter one walked forward with a curious and almost concerned expression.

She asked "Uh hello, are you here for a gym battle?"

Michael looked down at her and said "No . . . I uh, I found someone who needs your help."

He turned his head around facing someone they couldn't see and nodded it towards the girls, Mary walks through to which everyone gasped in shock and relief, one of the taller women asked "Mary!? She's been missing for a week where did you find her!?"

The SPARTAN replied "I found her in the forest west of here, she looked pretty weak so I gave her some food I had."

Mary started explaining "I was being chased by these—" but Michael cuts her off explaining "She was being chased by a large pokémon that I couldn't recognize. A boy and I managed to drive it off before it could have caused any harm."

Mary gave Michael a curious look as to why he had just lied to them when one of the taller women takes a hold of a small stone in the shape of a rain drop and presented it to Michael saying "Well, we can't thank you enough for finding her. Take this Cascade Badge as a token of our appreciation . . ."

Michael remembered reading something about these badges in the files Holland handed him aboard the _Marajo,_ he asks "Don't I have to battle the gym leader to earn a badge?"

The women replied "Normally yes but this is a special occasion for your efforts and besides we're not the battling kind hahaha!"

The SPARTAN noticed the shorter girl become irritated saying "Oh give it a rest Violet, I feel like I'm the only one who pulls their weight around here these days."

The one called Violet replied "Well that's probably because we have our own things to do now isn't it?"

The shorter girl barked back "Like what!?"

But before the argument escalated Michael suggests "Okay before heads start to roll, can I just battle the gym leader so we can avoid the argument?"

The shorter took a deep breath in to calm herself and said "Yes you can, I'm Misty and I'm the Cerulean City Gym leader."

The others began arguing "No wait a second I am!"-"NO I AM!"-"NO I'M THE GYM LEADER!"

Michael face palmed his visor and then roared silencing everyone "ALRIGHT! Who's going to be the one to battle me!?"

The others backed off while Misty stood her ground with that confident look of a true gym leader when she said "I am."

Michael calmed down and then said "Good . . . let's get to it."

Minutes passed as everyone assumed their positon, Michael stood on the challenger end of the battle field which consisted of a large Olympic swimming pool with floating concrete platforms sitting on the water and a towering diving platform on the side, Misty stood on the other end getting ready for the ensuing battle, and Mary and the other sisters were sitting off to the side on the spectators bench.

Misty called out "This battle will be two on two, you got that?"

Michael already had a strategy set into motion, with Treecko he has a major advantage over Misty who would use water-type pokémon, he replied "Acknowledged, Treecko front and center!"

Treecko leaps out towards the first platform in the pool and waited for Misty to call out her first pokémon, Misty draws her pokéball and yelled "Staryu I choose you!"

She hurls the pokéball into the air which then released a small bronze star with gold plating and a central red eye, Michael had to know who he was going up against so he brings up his pokédex and scans it _"Staryu. The core of this Water Pokémon shines in a rainbow of seven colors, a core that is valued by some as a type of jewelry."_

'That's some jewelry' Michael muttered to himself but he didn't let that get in the way as he made his first order "Treecko go for Quick Attack!"

Treecko leaped into action jumping from one platform to the next while Misty ordered "Alright Staryu dive into the water!"

Staryu dove into the water evading Treecko's Quick Attack at the last second, Michael searched vigilantly for any signs of movement underwater but he couldn't tell how deep the pool was to make any correct assumptions and predictions as to what Misty will do.

While Treecko stood firm anticipating a surprise attack, Misty smirked ordering "Staryu use Tackle!"

Nothing happened until Staryu comes flying out of the water behind Treecko like a shuriken and slams itself right into Treecko before quickly returning to the water. No doubt in Michael's mind that Staryu was going to strike again with the same method and scanned the water with his eyes for any movement until he saw something. The pool normally had calm still water until the SPARTAN noticed a faint ripple to the left of Treecko, the ripple appeared again towards Treecko's rear and left, Staryu was circling around Treecko like a shark waiting for a meal.

Misty called out again "Staryu Tackle again!"

Michael spotted the last ripple to Treecko's right again and ordered "Treecko go for Pound to your right!"

Treecko didn't hesitate and swung its tail to the right just as Staryu appeared out of the water again, Treecko's tail made a perfect connection with Staryu's eye knocking it back down into the water.

Misty didn't anticipate Michael to catch on so quickly and decided to try a different approach "Staryu use Swift while using Rapid Spin!"

Staryu rocketed out of the water spinning like a Frisbee when it launched a horrendous volley of projectiles shaped like stars down onto Treecko, Michael ordered "Treecko get out of there!"

But Treecko was too slow and got caught in the barrage, Michael became worried as his pokémon was engulfed in a large cloud of smoke and dust filling the room.

The smoke cleared minutes later revealing Treecko still standing but not unscathed, Michael grinned and ordered "Good work Treecko! Go for Quick Attack once more!"

Treecko jumped into action darting across the platforms towards where Staryu stood waiting for Misty's command, she ordered "Staryu stay where you are and let Treecko get closer!"

Treecko closed in like a homing missile until it was feet away when Michael ordered "Double Team go!"

Misty was caught by surprise and paid the price for underestimating a SPARTAN as she watched her staryu become surrounded by a number of treecko's, she knew that the worst was yet to come and she had to get Staryu out of there before it did.

She called out "Staryu get out of there! Dive into the water!"

But moments later Michael called out "Treecko grab on and use Absorb!"

Staryu leaped over the ring of treeckos in a desperate effort to reach the safety of the water until Treecko jumped into the air after it and grabs on, seconds later Treecko used Absorb which caused damage to a devastating effect on Staryu. The two fell into the water when there was nothing but silence for the next minute, the two battlers waited to see which pokémon came victorious until they saw a figure slowly rising to the surface.

Treecko emerged out of the water with Staryu close behind but unconscious and defeated, Michael was overwhelmed with joy but he didn't show it when he said "Alright good work Treecko! That was awesome!"

Treecko celebrated happily as Misty retrieved Staryu and prepared her second pokéball, as she was reaching for it she called out to Michael "You're no stranger to a pokémon battle, kinda reminds me of someone I know. For the next pokémon I want no hard feelings alright?"

Michael replied "No hard feelings, bring it on!"

Misty had a grin on her face that for some reason made Harrison feel uncomfortable as she holds out a pokéball and calls out "Alright Gyarados let's go!"

The surge of energy released from the pokéball went straight into the water thus concealing its appearance to Michael until it emerged out of the water revealing itself as an intimidating colossal blue sea serpent with a fixed open jaw and eyes full of rage as let out a deafening roar.

Fortunately no one could hear over Gyarados's roar as Michael nearly stumbled backwards screaming **"WHAT THE FUCK!"**

After Gyarados's roar, Misty called out "No hard feelings right!?"

Michael had to think quick as to what to do, he ordered "Treecko fall back, you did your part!"

Treecko acknowledged and returned to Michael's side as he prepares his other pokéball, he gave one glance at it and then tosses it over the pool calling out "Croagunk stand to!"

Croagunk appeared and landed on a platform just before assuming its normal posture of sitting there hunched over with its poison sacs inflating and deflating gradually. The two opposing pokémon stared into each other's face as a way of measuring up to one another, Gyarados full of rage, and Croagunk calm and collected."

Michael desperately needed to know what Gyarados was capable of and so he scans it "Gyarados. This Pokémon has a vicious temperament, so use extreme caution. Its fangs can crush stones and its scales are harder than steel."

The first thing to cross Harrison's mind was 'Well . . . that's just not fair!' just when Misty calls out "Alright Gyarados use Hydro Pump!"

It was moments when an unholy surge of water rocketed out of Gyarados's large open mouth, Michael ordered by instinct "Croagunk dodge then use Poison Sting!"

Fortunately Croagunk was unbelievably fast and leaped out of the way just in time to escape the inevitable and utter destruction of the platform it once stood on. After landing safely on another platform Croagunk turns and shoots numerous poison darts out of its mouth towards Gyarados's side, unfortunately to Michael's surprise the darts effortlessly clinked off of Gyarados's thick armored skin which only resulted in Croagunk receiving a death stare from the serpent though it didn't faze Croagunk.

Michael had to think of a strategy to take Gyarados down but he wasn't sure if Croagunk or Treecko were strong enough to last long against it until he could find a weakness, he heard Misty order "Gyarados dive then use Aqua Tail!"

The giant serpent dove head first into the water leaving no trace behind of its positon, despite Gyarados's disappearance Michael assumed that Gyarados will be much more easy to spot than Staryu due to the massive change in size. The waves and ripples were completely obvious giving Gyarados's position away but Michael knew that Misty wasn't worried about that at all as it circled around Croagunk's platform. Without warning Gyarados's tail bursts out of the water hanging high over Croagunk, the tail was completely engulfed in manipulated water when it came down fast hitting Croagunk and knocking it off the platform into the water.

Worry filled Michael as he called out "Croagunk!"

Silence filled the room as both parties waited for the results of Gyarados's attack, Michael was beginning to lose hope until he spotted a bubble reach the surface, and he glanced at Misty who was now confident believing she just won the battle.

The SPARTAN scoffed and then ordered "Croagunk Brick Break!"

Misty was suddenly filled with shock as she watched Croagunk leap out of the water behind Gyarados and slam its fist down on top of Gyarados's head to moderate effect.

Though Misty was impressed by Croagunk's durability she saw this battle as an easy win when she called out "Ok time to finish this, Gyarados use Hyper Beam!"

Michael saw within Gyarados's wide open mouth the energy build up, each second passing by was another second for the giant serpent to gain more power for its attack, frightening enough it came to the point where Colonel Holland hailed Michael on his comms unit with an alarmed voice.

He asked "SPARTAN what's your status? We're getting readings from your suit's sensors that there's a massive buildup in thermal energy, do you see the source!?"

Michael replied "Yeah Colonel I see the source, kind of busy at the moment! Croagunk take cover!"

But before anything else happened, a large explosion erupted from high above causing parts of the ceiling to collapse and fall to the pool below, thick black smoke covered the appearance of the attackers until a maniacal laughter echoed out to which Misty and Michael quickly recognized. Two mechanical arms armed with open capsules shot out of the smoke and immediately seized Treecko and Croagunk before bringing themselves back up into the smoke as it began to clear up.

The voices spoke out in a familiar manner:

"_Prepare for trouble, you're unarmed!"_

"_Making it a double, so en guarde!"_

"_To protect the world from devastation!"_

"_To unite all peoples within our nation!"_

"_To denounce the evils of truth and love!"_

"_To extend our reach to the stars above!"_

"_Jessie!"_

"_James!"_

"_Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"_

"_Surrender now or prepare for an ill-fated fight!"_

"_Meowth that's right!"_

"_WOBBUFETT!"_

Michael couldn't believe it was these people again, once the smoke cleared their hot-air balloon and his pokémon inside a glass box beneath it came into view and he had to ask Misty "Does this happen on a daily basis?"

Misty grew frustrated with Team Rocket's innumerable appearances and answered "Only if you're Ash Ketchum . . . what do you want Team Rocket!?"

Jessie laughed "Hahahaha! Why ask what we want when we already have it!"

James added "With Treecko and Croagunk on our side we can't lose! Especially to one ton twerps such as yourself!"

Meowth commented "And with these pokémon, it'll be a cinch to grab Pikachu as well hahahaha!"

Misty has had enough with Team Rocket and ordered "Gyarados use Hydro Pump let's—huh?"

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Michael go into a dead man sprint for the diving platform at incredible speed that was unreal to her, the SPARTAN didn't need to think or strategize a plan of attack as he climbed up the side of the tower as fast as a bird can fly up. Everyone began to wonder how Michael was planning to get up to Team Rocket until he reached the top ledge of the tower and used all of his augmented strength to propel himself high into the air above the pool. However it wasn't enough until the SPARTAN utilized the EVA thrusters built into his armor and rocketed upwards towards the balloon, he edged closer and closer until he reached out with his right arm and caught onto the containment box beneath the balloon.

Everyone felt the balloon shift as it tried to counter-balance the new additional weight with Meowth looking over the edge seeing the SPARTAN hang on, he quickly turns back to Jessie and James and called out "We got a heavy load that needs droppin' do something about it!"

Jessie and James released their pokémon, Pumpkaboo and Inkay, and ordered them to attack. Michael however managed to gain a firm grip of the glass box and ordered Treecko and Croagunk "Stand back!"

They did so and watched Michael used his super-human strength to punch the glass shattering it, with the way cleared for them the SPARTAN ordered "Jump for the pool, I'll deal with Team Rocket!"

They did so without question and jumped as Michael began climbing towards the basket where the criminals stood, Pumpkaboo and Inkay begun their attack with Shadow Ball and Tackle. Michael evaded the first attack from Pumpkaboo but Inkay made a successful blow to the back nearly knocking the SPARTAN off the balloon but he remained firmed as he continued climbing upwards onto the side of the basket. Jessie and James begun cowering in fear as they watched the silver super-soldier climb up and into the basket but Meowth was itching for a fight with this guy ever since he seen him back at Professor Oak's lab.

Meowth charged forward with sharpened claws yelling "Fear my Fury Swipe!"

Meowth leaped onto Michael as the SPARTAN attempted to block the attack with his titanium forearms but failed as the cat pokémon begun swiping at his helmet relentlessly, interestingly enough Meowth's claws were able to leave scratch marks on Harrison's visor despite being made to withstand the impact of an armor-piercing bullet. Nonetheless Meowth with the help of Wobbufett who was shoving the soldier was gradually gaining the advantage over Michael when Pumpkaboo and Inkay flew up to assist, Inkay went for another Tackle while Pumpkaboo prepared to use Shadow Pulse. Inkay lands another blow to the SPARTAN's back while Meowth kept up the attack while Michael attempted to push him off,

Michael fought hard to maintain a foothold but with six different things against him it was proving to be a bit too much for the SPARTAN-lV to handle, all of Team Rocket made it into a team effort to lift the one ton soldier over the basket and make sure he never gets back on.

Jessie and James grabbed onto Michael's legs and begun to lift with Jessie yelling while struggling with the SPARTAN's weight "This is our ride!"

They were half way to throwing Michael off when James added in the same manner "Yeah . . . get your own!"

Wobbufett would be the one to successfully knock Michael off as the super soldier begun pushing back and swung a wild fist right at Wobbufett who then used Mirror Coat to counter and repulse back to the SPARTAN, the powerful force of Mirror Coat knocked the SPARTAN backwards and over the ledge where he then fell towards the pool now fifty-eight feet below. Team Rocket celebrated for the briefest moment until they realized something suddenly hits their balloon, they looked over the edge just in time to see a falling Michael wielding his magnum fire two more shots straight into the balloon and piercing the cloth.

Though nothing happened until they noticed Gyarados down below was preparing to use Hyper Beam on the balloon, desperate to get away Jessie cried "OH NO GET US OUT OF HERE!"

But it was too late as Gyarados unleashed the beam straight towards Team Rocket's balloon narrowly missing Michael by a margin as he continued his fall towards the ground. The beam impacted the balloon soon engulfing everyone aboard in a massive explosion launching Team Rocket off into the far distance as they cried out their usual motto. Seeing that the threat has been dealt with, Michael holsters his magnum and allows himself to fall to the ground as he watched the evening sky above him, his back smashed right through one of the concrete platforms utterly destroying it immediately and the impact dazed the SPARTAN significantly enough that he did nothing as he slowly sank to the bottom of the pool.

It took several seconds for Harrison's body to gently reach the bottom of the pool where he laid there, with his body still stunned from the impact of the fall his mind however was still able as he closed his eyes and began thinking about his life.

'_I'm Michael Harrison, I was born on Jericho Vll in the year 2525 . . . I've had it rough throughout my life all the way since childhood, kids around me would normally beat me up and call me names because they believe my papa, Jeremiah Harrison, is a rebel sympathizer and was dealing weapons to the local rebel forces in nearby systems. Though my papa would occasionally speak out against the Earth government, he never meant to bring us harm . . . well, one day it did. When I was ten years old and only a couple of weeks after my papa spoke out against the UNSC for the first time during the war with the Covenant, a group of men in black suits ransacked our home searching for incriminating evidence against my papa while two of them held my mama, Kate Harrison, and I at gunpoint. My mama asked what they wanted only to be pistol whipped and knocked unconscious, at that point was already I was learning from my martial arts teacher to stand up against the bullies I faced at school. After seeing my mama like that I practically lost it, I'm not quite sure what happened after that since everything went black but I woke up finding myself being carried out of the house with an agent limping pretty badly. As much as I hate saying this but I actually have to thank those agents for getting me off world because it was only days later when the Covenant attacked and glassed the entire planet to its very core. I was placed into a foster home on Reach under the care of Garrett and Mariah Venice for the next several years of my childhood, it was only a year after being put into foster care when Mariah told me about the glassing of Jericho along with the death of my mama and the disappearance of my sister during the conflict. Since that point on I always kept up with the latest public updates of the war and worked hard to get myself fit for service in an act of revenge against those alien bastards that laughed as millions died on the surface beneath their warships. Despite my fierce hatred for the Covenant, I pitied them, they were so devoted to their gods to which they will commence genocide just to please them with the promise of immortality from my understanding. It just comes to show that they Covenant were more afraid of death, excluding the Sangheili, than us humans who have come to terms with it and just accepted it. Though death is normally accepted by one's own life, it is no doubt difficult to bear in mind the death of another who was loved and not forgotten . . . just like my mama . . . I-I miss her dearly . . . I wonder if this assignment is a way of making it up to her for what happened that day all those years ago, had I not fight the agents I would have probably been left there to die when the Covenant arrived. Or if this is someway of her telling me to enjoy life and just let everything go, because with this whole new dimension to explore I could easily abandon the UNSC and live here happily . . . if only . . .'_

It was at that slow quiet moment when Michael felt something tug at his chest armor, he didn't bother opening his eyes wishing to just rest until he felt another tug more forceful than the first to which he now had to open his eyes and see. The first thing he saw was a pair of hands grabbing firmly onto his armor, as he looked up he finds Misty floating over him holding her breath as she tried to move the SPARTAN and bring him up to the surface. This proved futile for obvious reasons and so Misty returned to the surface to catch her breath and try again, it was a minute later when she returned with Gyarados and Staryu in one last effort. Misty and Staryu managed to bring Michael up together onto Gyarados's broad back and climbed on as well cueing Gyarados to start making its ascent to the surface, it wasn't minutes later when they broke the surface and pulled Michael onto the side of the pool where everyone gathered around. Misty climbed onto the side and kneeled down next to the motionless SPARTAN where she then pulled the helmet off in order to perform mouth-to-mouth resuscitation just for everyone to realize that he was conscious and alert, just simply not moving.

Misty sat up with her hands on her hips and asked agitatedly "Why did you make us work to get you out of there!? You could have done it yourself!"

Michael slowly got up to his feet grabbing his helmet along the way and puts it on as he answered "Two things, one I weigh a ton with this armor so I couldn't have done it myself. Second . . . I was uh . . . I was thinking about something in the past . . ."

Misty quickly changed her attitude from frustration to wonder and understanding "Oh . . . sorry."

The helmet sealed around Harrison's head when he replied "Don't worry about it . . . so are we still doing this battle?"

Violet however explained "Well the debris from the ceiling damaged the pool to an extent . . . I'm not sure if it's—"

But Misty cuts her off saying "A pool is a pool Violet" she turns to Michael and adds "Though she does have a point, our pokémon are a little tired even Gyarados after using that hyper beam."

It was moments later when Ash and Pikachu stormed through the door in utter panic yelling "Is everyone alright!?"

Everyone looked upon Ash quietly except for Misty who was surprised to see him and asked "Ash!? What are you doing here?"

Ash completely missed that question when he looked at Michael and said "Michael! I said to wake me up when we got here!"

Michael suddenly began rubbing the back of his helmet acting as if it wasn't his fault saying "Ssss yeeaah about that . . . my helmet must've had a malfunction with the vocal receptors . . . didn't hear you say those words."

Ash argued "But you said you would right after!"

Misty quickly ended his temperament yelling "ASH!"

Ash jumped in fright when Misty yelled and he apologized "Oh sorry Misty . . . Michael and I were bringing this girl we found in the forest earlier. So what happened here, all I heard were explosions and fighting?"

Michael crossed his arms calmly replying "Your friends from the lab stopped by and said hello and thanks to Misty we were able to show them the door on their way out."

Ash looked up to the hole in the ceiling and comments "Those Team Rocket just don't know when to quit . . ."

Misty couldn't have agreed more during her experiences with Team Rocket, she quickly puts the thought aside and said "Well it's good to see you again Ash, why don't we all go get something to eat."

Everyone agreed to that idea but Michael refused saying "You all go ahead without me, I gotta run a maintenance check on my vehicle" and quietly walks out all by himself.

Misty wondered why Michael was acting like this and asked Ash "Hey what's up with Michael?"

Ash was wondering the same thing so he guessed "I don't know . . . he just likes being alone I guess" after that comment everyone followed Misty's sisters to the gym's kitchen to eat and talk about today's events.

Michael came out of the front door alone into the quiet streets of Cerulean City with his hog the only thing standing out, he comes next to the hog and takes his helmet off before getting down onto his knees and crawl underneath the warthog for a thorough examination of the forward suspension drives. Nothing was out of the usual so he shifts position and checks up on the rear suspensions, everything looked in good shape until he noticed an industrial bolt was loose around the hinge of the left suspension and an unwielded piece of metal covering vital components on the inside. He takes the piece off and examines the internal components for any signs of wear and tear, fortunately none were found but the nature of this mishap can be proved very deadly later on. It is certain that if they continued driving for an undetermined amount of time then the suspension would break apart thus permanently disable the vehicle until a fully equipped maintenance and repair crew aboard an orbiting ship can have a look at it. The lethal part of it is depended on the local terrain they maybe in when it does break whether it be in the middle of a desert or next to a cliff, fortunately no major damage has been done so this could be taken care of with field equipment loaded in the back. He climbs out from underneath and takes a look in the back for the tools he needs, he opens a small crate containing a plasma-based torch and an oversized socket wrench with customizable sockets for varying bolts and screws. After taking the wielder and the right socket for the wrench, the SPARTAN climbs back underneath and begins repairing the suspension. He aligns the metal covering along the rest of the suspension correctly and slowly wields the piece back into place with the hot burning plasma emitting from the hand held torch, after that he takes his socket wrench and begins cranking the loose industrial bolt back into its place however due to the awkward position it was in and the relative strength and friction industrial components have, this may take a while to do.

It was about twenty-five minutes later when the SPARTAN was still cranking the socket wrench when he heard footsteps approach him, he couldn't look over to the side to see who it was but then again he really couldn't care. Fatigue was already settling in sense ten minutes ago but Michael finally manages to get the bolt back into place and climb back out with his tools, he didn't look to see who was standing there until he finished putting the tools away. When he did look he found Mary standing there with his helmet in her hands, at first he wanted to tell her to put it down but something in his mind stopped him.

Mary comments while staring into Michael's helmet "You're afraid of something aren't you? Always putting distance between yourself and others."

Michael wasn't sure what she was getting at so he asked "What do you mean?"

She replied "You're a soldier and yet you seemed afraid of other people . . ."

Michael came next to Mary and leaned back on the side of the hog, he said "I don't think I'm following."

Mary was silent for a moment and then started saying "When I was very little, my mother told me to never be afraid no matter what it may be. Several years ago I lost some of my closest friends in a wildfire caused by a storm, I didn't what to do because half the time I believed they would come back one day and we all can live happily again. But eventually I accepted reality and became afraid of getting close to another person ever since, that was until earlier when Ash saved me."

Michael thought about that, he felt sorry for Mary after hearing that story and much to his amazement he and Mary were not too different after all. Despite the obvious differences of the two from different dimensions, soldier and civilian, they were survivors because not only did they survive physically, they survived mentally while coping with the losses they face.

The SPARTAN reached into his softcase located on his left thigh and pulled out a locket with a picture of him and his parents, Mary looked at it as Michael begins talking "While I was down at the bottom of that pool, I started to think about my mama . . . she was the closest person I ever had and not just because she was my actual mother. If she wasn't my mama then she would have been my best friend, whenever papa wasn't home we would always have fun together, going to the local zoo or went to go see the next blockbuster movie. I remembered one day where she took me to see this airshow that was happening outside the city we lived at, there were so planes from different eras that it was actually pretty cool to see fly through the air and do stunts. Well anyways about a year later our father spoke out against the government and we got the brunt of it . . . because of that I never got to see her again . . . later I learned that she passed away to natural causes and when I came back home, there was nothing left except this locket . . ."

Mary took a moment to process that and said "So you are afraid . . ."

Michael glimpsed at Mary and nodded saying quietly "Yeah . . . I am."

Mary puts the helmet down and holds onto Michael's left gloved hand and spoke with a calm soothing tone "We both know that it happens to everyone, it's just another one of life's challenges to overcome. Thanks to Ash I did it . . . what about you?"

Michael looked down at her then to the picture in the locket, he replied "I guess I haven't, I always had the feeling of ghosts following in my footsteps . . . eventually after years of dealing with it I became a ghost myself . . . no emotion, no regrets, never opening up to another person."

"You don't sound like a ghost to me, look what you just did . . ." Mary said with a gentle smile.

Michael wasn't aware of it at first until he realizes that he had opened himself up to Mary and practically told her that they weren't so different after all, and for once in a very long time Michael actually enjoyed the company of a young person, not fully respecting a person but simply didn't mind talking to someone like her.

They heard the gym's front door and saw Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Treecko, and Croagunk walk out the door which cued the SPARTAN to grab his helmet and put it on, he then said "Misty will take care of you until you get home, I honestly wish I could take you home myself now but I have a job to do."

Mary smiled saying "I understand, that's part of being a soldier . . ."

Michael nodded just before the others got close enough for Ash to ask "Hey Michael you ready to go!?"

The SPARTAN replied "Yeah we're all set to leave for Vermillion City, load up."

Ash and the other pokémon started loading up when Misty comes forth to Michael and holds out the Cascade badge to him, she said "Take it . . ."

Michael hesitated and states "But I didn't win the battle, why?"

Misty replied "Well first for bring Mary back safely, then putting up a fantastic battle, and saving the gym from Team Rocket. Of course you didn't win it but you did earn it with my thanks . . . oh and here's a small display case to keep it in."

Michael looked down at the badge and case and carefully takes them into his own hand, on that note Misty glanced at Ash sitting in the passenger seat then back to Michael and said "Please take care of him, he may be a bit of a nuisance but he's a good guy."

Michael glanced at Ash then back to Misty and said firmly "I will . . ."

Misty and Mary backed away as they watched Michael climb into the warthog and start the engine, they began waving good bye with Ash waving back as the warthog began driving off down the street and eventually out of the city out of sight.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	8. Brothers in arms

**Never Forget**

**Chapter 8**

"**Brothers in arms"**

[September 23rd, 2556]

It took just over a week for the group to reach Vermillion City from Pallet Town in which would have taken nearly a month on foot, Michael was driving down the road into the city outskirts listening to his personal music mix consisting of music ranging from the 21st century to the 24th with Treecko while Ash and Pikachu were looking at all of the familiar surroundings and places they visited when they first started their pokémon journey.

Ash comments "Ya' know this is where I earned the Thunder Badge from Lieutenant Surge at the gym."

Michael's attention was caught at the rank 'Lieutenant' and asked "He's in the military?"

"No, he's a veteran now but he's still strong as ever."

Michael had no clue that this world has a military, to him either it was a very small military or it was disbanded after a war some time ago.

They continued driving until they passed a grocery store to which Ash asks "Uh hey are we going to buy some food before we head for the Sinnoh Region?"

That topic had slipped the SPARTAN's mind, they were awfully low on UNSC rations and they needed to get more food, he replied "One second, I'll ask the Colonel."

He switches the music off and contacts the _Marajo_ for Colonel Holland; he spoke into the comms "This is Sierra Harrison to the UNSC _Marajo_ over?"

Ash asked himself "Sierra?"

Michael heard him and answers "Sierra is another name for Spartan."

A voice over the comms spoke out "This is Captain Horus of the UNSC _Marajo_, go ahead Harrison."

The warthog stopped at a red light when Michael asked "Hello Captain is the Colonel there?"

Horus responded "He's in his quarters talking with ONI at the moment, what do you need?"

Michael replied "We're going to need a resupply of rations pretty soon, can you help us out with that?"

Horus began talking with a crewman about the latest ship reports, after that he answers "We can't do that SPARTAN, our food supply are now on strict distribution and the _Auctus _is scheduled for departure within two days for a resupply as well. I'm afraid you'll have to get what you need the old fashion way and unfortunately nobody has the currency the locals use so we can't give you the money for it either."

Ash budges into the conversation "I have an account with money in it; we can use that to get the food we need."

Michael quickly asks "But don't we also need money for cruise tickets?"

Ash got a smirk on his face showing that he knows something that the SPARTAN doesn't and said "Not if you're on a pokémon journey in which we are!"

Horus adds "Well there you go, we'll be on station should you need anything else. _Marajo_ out."

The transmission ended just as the red light turned green and the warthog continued driving down the street towards until stopping on the side of the road letting other cars pass by, Michael puts the hog on park and asks "Alright where's the nearest ATM machine?"

Ash begins looking around until he conveniently found one just down the sidewalk a little ways; he points it out and said "There's one over there."

Michael followed Ash's finger and said "Alright you go on ahead and get your money, I'll wait for you."

Ash and Pikachu climbed out of the hog and began walking towards the machine when Michael pulls out the first set of files from its hidden compartment to try and read up on this Dawn they're going to meet soon. Supposedly she's one of the main people to have made contact with James during his time here, from what ONI agents could scrounge up through various files it shows that the two had formed a tight knit relationship. There was evening the actual medical records regarding an incident to which Dawn suffered fourth degree burns to her right thigh by a sharp object and an addition where James suffered a dislocated right shoulder but to which it wrote 'the patient forcibly corrected the dislocation and stormed out of the reception area'. Michael knew the only thing that could have caused a fourth degree burn was a covenant energy based weapon and that during whatever happened James sustained a minor injury. He continues reading until he heard someone knock on the side of his warthog grabbing his attention; he quickly puts the files away and looks out to see an attractive woman in a blue police uniform and greenish blue hair.

The officer asked brusquely but with a hint of calm "Hello I'm Officer Jenny, is this vehicle made up to standards sir?"

Michael looked around the hog for a moment then asks "Um . . . I'm not aware of any standards ma'am, could you explain?"

Jenny took pleasure in being called ma'am and gladly elaborates "We of the VCPD are keeping tabs on all vehicles in the city, it is by city law that your vehicle runs on clean energy for the sake of the environment. Is that enough for you to understand?"

Michael replied "Oh yeah sure, one second I can show you."

The seven foot SPARTAN climbs out of the vehicle showing his dominating height over the six foot officer and promptly walks over to the front of the UNSC vehicle and pops the hood for her to inspect.

Officer Jenny thoroughly examines the engine block but showed to have difficulties identifying anything that would have appeared in other vehicles, she comments "I never seen anything like this . . ."

Michael gladly elaborates "That's because you're looking at a one of a kind vehicle, say hello to the M-12 Force Applications Vehicle which is often referred as the 'Warthog'."

Jenny wasn't all that impressed until Michael decided to talk about the engine "The M-12's main power supply comes from this forward-housed low-profile liquid-cooled hydrogen-injected ICE I/C plant, coupled with an infinitely variable transmission."

Jenny asks "So this runs on water correct?"

The SPARTAN nods "Yes curtesy of the M-12's Graf/Hauptman Solar/Saline Actuator that will convert up to twelve liters of fresh, brackish or salt water into hydrogen on the go."

The officer was now showing some interest into the vehicle as if she was on a shopping trip for a new car; she comments "Well it's definitely something we can use for our police force. Anyways your vehicle meets the standards so you're good to go and have a nice day."

Michael was about to ask her a question but decided to let it go as he watched her walk away inspecting other vehicles ahead, he glances over to Ash finding him now receiving his money so that was his cue to get back in the hog and wait.

By the time Harrison had settled in the driver seat he noticed Treecko sitting on the dashboard with a smug on its face, Michael obliviously asks "What?"

That question right there sat Treecko off into a burst of laughter "Treecko-o-o-o! Treekco-o-o-o!"

Harrison then knew Treecko was laughing at him for failing miserably at impressing Officer Jenny when she was more interested in the vehicle than him, Michael sat back crossing his arms and said "Oh just wait buddy, one day you'll be in the same situation and I'm going to laugh when you screw up."

Croagunk suddenly appeared out of its pokéball in the back of the hog as it began chuckling along with Treecko, Harrison comments "Oh not you too . . . dammit."

It was seconds later when Ash and Pikachu climbed back into the passenger seat, Ash was holding an envelope with money in it when he noticed Treecko's giggling and asked "What's so funny?"

Treecko began explaining what happened to Pikachu who then gave Michael a curious look and suddenly begins laughing "Pika pi? Pikaaachu!"

Michael sighed in humiliation as he started up the engine as Ash was wondering what was so funny he asks "C'mon what's so funny?"

The warthog was now passing Officer Jenny who was inspecting a red SUV when Croagunk taps on Ash's shoulder to grab his attention, points towards Michael then points at Jenny, only then did Ash fully understand what happened.

Ash looked at the SPARTAN in disbelief "No way . . . you tried to . . . hahahaha that's great!" and began laughing along with everyone else.

Michael kept his eyes on the road and asks "What's so wrong about what I did? Doesn't everybody do that in their lives around here?"

Ash began explaining "Well yeah but not Officer Jenny, she's dedicated to the job more than anything else."

Michael ended up feeling like an idiot after learning that, eventually he shrugged it off and said "Well, we still need to get food nonetheless and I think I see a store coming up so we'll stop there."

The warthog continued down the street until Michael parked it next to what appears to be a small family owned business which sold traveling goods for pokémon trainers on their journey, this would be perfect for stacking up on supplies before they depart from port.

The group disembarked from the vehicle and walked into the store where they were greeted by a young employee, at first the employee seemed calm and collected until he saw Michael in his MJOLNIR armor then he just became ecstatic like a fan is when they meet a celebrity.

When he came up close to Michael, he became nervous and intimidated after fully realizing the SPARTAN's height but that didn't stop him from asking "Um, excuse me sir but can I take a photo with you?"

"What?" Michael asked with a bewildered expression.

The way Michael spoke startled the employee and he replied "Oh, I didn't mean to disturb you sir it's just—I'm sorry."

Michael quickly reassured the young man "No no, I didn't mean to be aggressive. I just didn't expect someone to ask if they wanted a photo with me . . ."

The employee replied "Why wouldn't they!? After what you did to Team Magma back in Slateport City, I'm surprised to see you here of all places after you disappeared."

Michael turns to Ash and asks "Hey go on ahead and get what we need, take the others with you", Ash nodded and the others began walking away while the SPARTAN turns back to the employee and asks "What do you mean disappeared?"

"Well you know what I mean, the last time we heard about you was when Officer Jenny in Slateport saw you leaving for the north exit of the city . . . you do remember that right?"

Michael replied "Look I'm sorry but I'm not the black knight, in fact I'm looking for him . . ."

The joyful and curious spirit in the employee's heart quickly died resorting back to his usual calm self, he replied solemnly "Oh . . . I see. Well I guess I can only say is good luck then, I'll leave you to your business and when you're ready to make some purchases I'll be at the cash register . . ."

Michael then felt extremely guilty for crushing the employee's amazement and joy like a bug as he watched him start walking back to his post behind the counter; he stops the employee by asking "Hey, what's your name?"

The employee turns around and answers "It's Joel Steinman, why you asking?"

Michael looked around for a brief moment and then asks "You still want that picture? It'll be something to tell your friends about."

The SPARTAN watched something return to Joel's eyes when he scoffed and said "Yeah sure, let me go get my camera."

Harrison grinned and decided to wait for Joel to return, while he waited he started looking around if he could see Ash when he spotted him in the small pokémon food isle with Pikachu on his shoulder, he turns back around and started looking on the shelf close by to find anything he would need until his helmet's comms came online with Holland's voice.

The Colonel asks "SPARTAN report."

Michael was looking through the shelves as he replied "We're in Vermillion City right now Colonel, we'll be departing for the Sinnoh Region by dusk."

"Good, we finished our interrogations with the prisoners you captured back outside Cerulean City. Typically they refused to speak at all except for an unggoy minor whom seemed surprisingly forthcoming with what he knew."

Michael was curious to what they learned and asked "And?"

Holland reports "From what the unggoy told us, it appears that what you came across was one of many splinter groups of Thraxus's armies who were left behind four years ago. We already scanned through the indigenous world-wide web of police and medical reports and it appears that these splinter groups have been pretty reclusive otherwise there would have been more damage and maybe even panic among the locals."

"So the covenant has been lying low ever since, if they were as fanatical as we think they are, wouldn't you think they would have formed coordinated effort to take this world?"

Holland thought about it then replied "Normally yes but since Thraxus's armies comprised of Jiralhanae and not Sangheili, we could easily see that command structure tearing itself apart which would result to the primal tradition of clans and packs with a brute chieftain leading each."

Michael learned about the brute's nature back when he was ODST training, typically without a higher power to look upon the Jiralhanae will fight one another to take up leadership, this occasionally would lead to many internal wars were it not for the Covenant. After pondering that thought he comments "So we have the major advantage over them since they're broken apart and probably at each other's throats."

Holland replied "Precisely, maybe we can get some use out of that battle group that's on route after all."

Michael spotted Joel coming and made his last response "Alright Colonel that's good news, I'll contact you when we reach Sinnoh."

The Colonel acknowledged "Copy that SPARTAN, we'll see you then. Holland out."

Joel returned with a primitive digital camera which was considered obsolete by humanity back home since the early 22nd century, he asks "You ready?"

Michael chuckled and replied "Yeah let's do it."

The two placed their arms around each other's shoulders and faced the camera when Joel said "Alright, say Vermillion!"

"Vermillion!"

The camera clicked as Joel took the picture and looked at the preview with Michael, the image caught Joel's face and Michael's orange visor perfectly and which Joel says "Thanks buddy this looks great. I'll be at the counter when you're ready."

Harrison nodded and began walking away towards an isle which held ingredients and spices for on the road cooking, though he could only recognize very few spices there were plenty that he has never heard of before. He continued slowly down the aisle taking his time examining each spice and ingredient until he came to a stop at a peculiar bottle, he picks it up and reads the label which said 'Unovan urban mix'. Curious about its properties the SPARTAN takes his helmet off and pops the lid to look inside, the fine powder spice was brown mixed in with a little green herb and black minerals for nutritional supplement, and he gently runs the bottle passed his nose to get a scent at which he nearly gagged. The spice was strong with a hint of basil and cumin from what he could tell in that brief moment, he puts the cap back on and puts the bottle back on the shelf before continuing down the aisle to find something that might interest him.

Ash appears around the corner loaded with large hiking backpack filled with what they'll need on the trip, he found Michael examining two different bottles in his hands and asks "What are you doing?"

Harrison looks over to Ash and replies "Just looking . . . hey what you have in that backpack?"

Ash shifted his position to better counter the excessive weight of the pack saying "Cooking ware, some food and water and even some camping equipment."

"What like tents and stools?"

"Ya-huh . . ."

"And you're still standing under all that weight how? It's gotta be at least a little over a hundred pounds."

Ash began laughing nervously "Hahaha, well see the thing about that is . . . oh no—" and suddenly fell backwards landing on the over encumbered pack with a thud.

Michael takes one last glance at one of the spices in his hand and decides to take them both, after putting his helmet back on he pulls Ash back up by the arm taking the backpack off and putting it on himself. Ash was amazed at how easily the SPARTAN could handle the weight as he watched him casually walk towards the counter to make the purchase.

Joel was wiping the counter with a cloth when he spotted the group approach the counter and asks "Did you find everything you need?"

Ash replied with a joyful expression "Yep and here's the money to pay for it!"

It took several minutes for Joel to run a check on every item in the pack and the pack itself before running up a total, after that it was a simple handover of cash and everything was paid for and Joel said while waving to the group now leaving "That should be it, have a safe trip you guys!"

Ash turned back and replied while walking backwards "Thanks! We will- OOF!"

Ash accidently walked into something hard, when Michael looked to see what but only found a who, a man who measured at nearly eight foot height, had yellow spikey hair similar to Ash's, and sported a paramilitary casual wear such as an olive drab undershirt and camouflaged cargo pants with black hiking boots.

"Watch where you're going civilian!" the man barked.

Ash quickly turns around apologizing "I'm sorry sir! I wasn't looking!"

Suddenly the man had a surprised expression on his face when he said "Ash!? Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town? Hahaha how ya doin' little man!?"

Ash realized who it was and replied "Lieutenant Surge! It's been great, how are you?"

Michael kept his ground as he watched the two converse, his thought was 'this is Surge?! Dear god he's huge!'

Lt. Surge noticed Michael standing there and asks Ash "So who's the walking tin can with ya?"

Ash begins introducing them to each other "Surge this is Michael Harrison, he's on a mission. Michael this is Lt. Surge, the gym leader of the Vermillion City Gym."

Surge caught Ash saying mission and asks Michael "Mission? You're military?"

Michael was still somewhat intimidated by Surge's unnatural height but shook it off saying "Yeah . . . UNSC S.F. Surveyor Corps."

Surge placed his hands on his hips saying "Ah Special Forces. Kanto Regional Army Corps 2nd Air Division 5th Calvary." Surge held out his hand and Michael shook it firmly, Surge comments "I don't think I ever saw anybody in that kind of armor since four years ago, you guys a unit?"

Michael knew the Lieutenant was referring to James and his actions in Slateport City, he replies "Yeah same branch but different generations."

"Ah I see . . . I also see you favor grass types and poison types." Surge comments as he looks down at Treecko and Croagunk.

Michael glances down at them then turns back saying "Yeah they've come a long ways to being strong. I believe in them as much as I trust a brother."

Lieutenant Surge had to admire Michael's trust in his pokémon and decided to try something "Alright prove it to me in a battle outside in a plaza I know."

Everyone was surprised to see Lieutenant Surge challenge Michael to a battle to which Harrison replies "Alright, I accept."

The group traveled out to the warthog and began loading up with Ash, the pokémon, and the newly purchased supplies in the back while Surge took up the passenger seat and Michael driving down the road following Surge's directions. It was about fifteen minutes later when they arrived at a relatively quiet plaza with a small number of people passing by, they all climb out of the hog and proceeded into the plaza until they came into an open area with only a fountain off to the left the battlefield.

Surge called out "This will be a one on one got that?"

Michael replied "Acknowledged, Treecko front and center!"

Surge grinned as he pulled out his pokéball and hurled it saying "Raichu let's go!"

The pokéball released a mouse pokémon similar to Pikachu but larger with brown fur, black stripes on its back, a longer tail with a lightning bolt shaped tip, and yellow pouches on its cheeks rather than red. Michael pulls out his pokédex and scans it and only a second later when the dex reported _"Raichu, the Mouse Pokémon. The evolved form of Pikachu. Its tail discharges electricity into the ground, protecting it from getting shocked itself."_

Harrison mutters "Well that explains the similarities . . . huh, never heard of pokémon evolution."

Surge called out "Alright Raichu hit 'em with Takedown!"

Raichu charged into action as it sprinted towards Treecko as Michael responds with "Alright Treecko, use Quick Attack and flank it!"

Treecko bolted across the plaza in a flanking maneuver against Raichu showing its clear advantage in speed and maneuverability.

Raichu quickly went into pursuit after Treecko but not before Treecko slams itself into Raichu's side and sped off like a madman, Surge replied "Raichu use Mega Punch!"

People walking by began to gather around as they watched the battle; some began talking about the well-known Lt. Surge and the all elusive Black Knight of Hoenn to which some people believe that Michael isn't the black knight but either a mock or something else.

Harrison called out "Treecko dodge it!" but Treecko wasn't fast enough and took the hit to the chest sending it a little ways in the air until hitting the ground in front of Harrison.

Harrison kneels over putting his hand on Treecko and asks "You alright Treecko?"

Treecko took a few moments to stand back up giving a confident "Treecko!"

Michael grinned at Treecko's determination and ordered "Alright buddy get ready to move on my call" Treecko nodded and stood its ground.

Lt. Surge called out "Good work Raichu now hit them with Thunderbolt!" Raichu began to quickly build up electrical power until it launched a powerful bolt of lightning skittering across the ground at high speeds towards Treecko.

"Treecko dodge it and go for another Quick Attack!" Michael called out; Treecko leaps into action and evades the bolt followed up with a quick mad dash for Raichu. However the bolt that Treecko dodged continued on its course and came streaming in towards the SPARTAN who quickly jumps up into the air just in time for the bolt to pass underneath him and dissipate harmlessly 'Too close . . .' he thought.

Treecko closes in on Raichu at unmatched speed but Surge already thought of a proper response and ordered "Raichu counter with Takedown!"

Raichu happily obliges and charges straight towards Treecko until they came within meters of each other at which Michael calls out "Alright jump and then use Pound!"

Treecko used its tail to launch itself into the air above Raichu and came down like a hammer with its tail in full swing; this happened too quickly for Raichu to put up a counter and took the blow to the back. Surge wasn't surprised that Treecko was capable of performing such quick actions but he was however now in deep thinking as to what Harrison has in planned after he had showed his tactical brilliance.

Treecko was still within close range of Raichu which prompted Lt. Surge to order "Alright Raichu use Mega Kick!"

Raichu jumps back up on its feet and launched a powerful kick right into Treecko's abdomen sending Michael's pokémon skidding across the concrete pavement, Michael called out "Treecko you still good!?"

Treecko was having a hard time getting back up after taking a hit like that; Surge became confident knowing this was now an easy win. Treecko got up to its knees when it heard the SPARTAN walk up and kneel down next to it, he asks "Treecko you still good to go?"

Treecko got up on its feet then turned its determined eyes at Raichu who was still able to fight, Raichu decided to pull a dirty move and taunt Treecko to attack with the sticking of the tongue. Treecko became infuriated with Raichu and responded with a confident "Treecko!"

Michael stood back up and ordered "Alright then let's go for Quick Attack one more time!"

Treecko sprang into action at a much faster speed than before, Harrison and several others in the surrounding crowds became shocked at the sudden increase in speed until Treecko became incased in brilliant light.

Everything just stopped as the light grew brighter and brighter to which Michael asks out loud "Hey wo-wo-whoa what's going on!? What's happening!?"

Ash's face was full of shock and wonder as he replied "Treecko's evolving!"

The SPARTAN couldn't believe Ash but what else could explain this event, he notices the bright figure began to change form and he muttered to himself "So . . . this is evolution . . ."

The light came bright enough where people began to look away until it sudden vanishes in a bright flash revealing a taller green pokémon with blades of grass sticking out of its arms and head, Michael brought up his pokédex and scanned the new pokémon.

The pokédex reports _"Grovyle, the Wood Gecko Pokémon and the evolved form of Treecko. Grovyle is well known for its dexterity in the treetops, as it is often seen jumping from branch to branch. Even the fastest of Pokémon cannot catch a Grovyle in wooded areas."_

The pokédex also brought up a list of new moves that came with the evolution, after reading them all and understanding what they do Michael became overjoyed and decided to end this battle in victory. He made his first order to Grovyle "Grovyle use Leaf Blade!"

And without hesitation Grovyle launched itself like a bullet and closed in on the shocked Raichu within seconds and swung its leafy blades on its arms right at its opponent. The impact was perfect and Raichu was reeling from the hit.

Surge responded "Raichu take Grovyle with Mega Punch!"

Raichu was pretty fast to throw a powerful punch but Harrison ordered "Dodge then use Bullet Seed!"

Grovyle effortlessly dodged Raichu's Mega Punch within a blink of an eye and fired a volley of high velocity seeds out of its mouth and completely bombards Raichu with a hailstorm of projectiles. Raichu eventually manages to get out of the intense barrage and retaliates with a Thunderbolt but Grovyle leaps out of the way with sheer speed and goes for a Quick Attack which resulted in a successful hit sending Raichu soaring through the air about several meters away.

Surge never anticipated for Treecko to evolve and now knew this was a lost battle but that didn't keep him from trying to cause as much damage as possible, he ordered "Raichu use Mega Kick!"

Raichu gets back up and sprints into action until it came within feet of Grovyle and swings its foot but Michael responds "Leaf Blade let's go!"

Grovyle's blades sharpened and were in full swing, the two clashed resulting in a powerful explosion covered up by a thick cloud of black smoke and dust. The smoke cleared minutes later and the two pokémon were engaged and fast paced brawl between Grovyle's unmatched speed and Raichu's sheer power.

Ash and Pikachu were cheering Michael on as they saw how overjoyed he was and involved in the battle, Ash could sense the SPARTAN's confidence and determination to win the battle much like himself when he was on his quest to be a pokémon master.

It was weird for Ash to find someone older than him and yet reminds him of his younger self, he calls out "GO MICHAEL!" with Pikachu cheering "PIKA PI!"

The crowd was roaring and cheering the two battlers on, Harrison was caught up in the moment, he never felt like this before even during the war, his blood was racing and his mind was overwhelmed with thoughts and possibilities. He nonetheless kept his unshakeable focus on the battle and called out with much pride and full of life "Grovyle finish it with Bullet Seed!"

Grovyle obeyed and begun firing off seeds at Raichu who was lucky enough to jump out of the way just as Surge called out "We're not finished yet! Raichu Takedown let's do it!"

Raichu charges towards Grovyle and lands a devastating blow, the SPARTAN commanded "Grovyle Mega Drain!"

Surge finally realized that he unwittingly sent Raichu into a trap and cried out "Raichu get out of there!" but it was too late for Raichu as Grovyle's body glowed a soft green and quickly and effectively drained all the remaining energy out of Raichu. However despite this Raichu gave one final effort and used Mega Punch against its attacker, Grovyle stops draining and prepares one last Leaf Blade and the two collided once more resulting in another explosion much more powerful than the last. The force of the blast sent several people in the crowd falling backwards while Michael and Surge held their ground against the powerful shockwave, minutes passed after waiting and the smoke clears revealing Grovyle as the victor.

The crowd roared and cheered like never before with Michael yelling "YES! WE DID IT!" Ash and Pikachu celebrated like someone just one the pokémon championships yelling "THEY DID IT PIKACHU!"

Lt. Surge was devastated by the loss at first but as he picked the defeated Raichu in his arms he spoke "You did good Raichu, get some rest" and returns it into its pokéball, he then looks up to see Michael running over to Grovyle and give it a firm hug.

Michael lets go of Grovyle and congratulates "That was amazing Grovyle, I had no idea that pokémon could evolve like that!" and Grovyle replies happily "Grovyle!"

Harrison heard the heavy footsteps and stands up to see Surge standing there with a grin of admiration and pride, the Lieutenant comments "That was a good battle Michael; I didn't expect Treecko to evolve like that."

The SPARTAN chuckled "Hahaha neither did I . . . hey thanks for putting up a good fight, I appreciate it."

Surge replied "No problem soldier . . . oh hey you never told me your rank."

Harrison completely forgotten about that and states "Oh I'm a Specialist."

Ash and Pikachu walks up just when Surge comments "Well I should get Raichu to the pokémon center, how about you come by the gym sometime later and you can battle me for the Thunder Badge."

Michael replied "Thank you Lieutenant but I must decline, I am on assignment remember? I have to get to the Sinnoh Region."

Lt. Surge nodded saying "Of course I almost forgot, well then if you find yourself back in Vermillion City then come by and show how strong you've become."

The SPARTAN replied "Yes sir, I'll be sure to do that. Until we meet again."

Harrison held out his hand which prompted Surge to grab hold and shake saying "Likewise brother."

The two let go and made their separate ways with Surge taking Raichu to the nearest pokémon center and Michael and company returning to the hog and make their way to the docks before the day ends. It was about an hour later when they arrived at the docks and made sure everything was secured on the hog for transport, Michael even stayed as they watched the workers hoist the three ton warthog via a crane and load it onto the ship. The ship itself wasn't a luxury cruise liner some would hope to be; though it utilizes some of the most basic implements of comfort it was more of a transport ship used back in the Second World War that ferried troops and vehicles across vast oceans to their deployment areas. Harrison could only assume that because of the lack of class was simply because of cheaper costs to build and maintain, though someone had a heart and reconfigured the interior to feel a little more comfortable for the passengers and crew. After seeing the hog being gently lowered into the ship's cargo hold and secured, Michael began making his way to Ash and Pikachu who were waiting for him next to one of the several boarding ramps into the ship.

As he got closer he noticed another figure and recognized it right away as Officer Jenny from earlier today, when he got there he presented his bought ticket to Jenny and comments "Officer Jenny good to see you again."

Officer Jenny looked confused however as if she completely forgot about meeting the seven foot SPARTAN in the first place, she asks "Uh excuse me?" ever so innocently.

Michael became confused as he was sure he met her just hours ago since they got into town, he asks "Y-You don't remember me? You asked me if my vehicle was up to regulations and I showed you the engine, kinda did a small explanation of the M-12 . . . ring a bell?"

Jenny took a moment to go over the events of today then said "Mmm no . . . I don't remember anything about a M-12 nor anything about giant seven foot man in armor, you must have me confused with someone else."

Michael was confused at this point and did a quick run over of the events that occurred when they came to Vermillion, after thinking he comments "No no I'm pretty sure that I've seen you earlier . . . you're the only one with greenish blue hair and an officers uniform."

Ash comes into the conversation "Uh Michael?"

But Harrison replies "Not now kid, look I'm pretty sure I saw you earlier."

Jenny thought for another moment then suddenly realized what must of happened, she starts reaching into one of her shirt pockets and comments "Oh you must have seen my sister . . ."

Michael asks "You're twins?"

"Not necessarily . . . here take a look" Jenny corrects and hands the SPARTAN a photo.

Michael looks down at the photo in his gloved hands; it was a photo of Jenny or rather Jennys as he counted about 9 identical women in uniforms. He muttered underneath his helmet where no one heard him "Mother of God . . ."

Harrison felt embarrassed for starting such a misunderstanding and hands the photo back to the officer saying "I'm terribly sorry about that . . . I didn't expect there to be twins or . . . more in this case."

Jenny giggled explaining "That's no problem at all it happens to a lot of people. Just remember that there's even more in other regions including Sinnoh."

Harrison was dumbstruck at this point 'how the living hell can there be that many Jennys!?' he thought before saying "Really? Well I'll keep that in mind then, anyways we should be going now take care officer."

"You too sir" Jenny replies as she allows them to walk up the ramp and into the ship.

It wasn't long for the transport ship to disembark and leave port as it sailed out to open sea towards the Sinnoh Region, everyone settled in one of the quarters they were given and decided to go eat supper in the ship's galley and eventually go about the ship and watch the waves go by.

Several hours in the middle of the night the ship was approximately 24 nautical miles out when they were passing underneath a highway that connected Celadon City to Fuchsia City via a large bridge that crosses across the mouth of the bay where Vermillion City is based around. While everyone were fast asleep in their quarters, Michael couldn't sleep and decided to walk about the ship, he walked about the ship quietly occasionally gaining a respected glance from the crew and other passengers who could not sleep. Minutes passed when the SPARTAN found himself on the bow of the ship looking over the vast ocean that lay ahead, he rested his arms on the side railing and looked up into the night sky and simply watched the stars gracefully pass by the moon ever so slowly. Michael believed this was a good moment to think but was interrupted by the relatively light footsteps approaching him; he turned to see Grovyle and Croagunk standing there looking up to him wondering why he wasn't in bed.

The pokémon expressed their concern for Michael to which he responds "Don't worry about me guys; I normally do this just to think about certain things. You should probably go get some rest yourselves."

But that was something they refused to follow and came closer to the SPARTAN and even climbed up onto his shoulders, Michael was surprised as to see how strong their connection was with each other and decided not to argue about it but simply turn back to the sea and watch.

Michael comments "When I heard about this world I expected it to be just another UEG colony with just people and conflict. But . . . I guess I was wrong on that, this world is surely unique and I'm beginning to understand why James sacrificed himself for this place. It's majesty is unparalleled to anything else and the people and pokémon living here are just as incredible . . ."

Grovyle nudged up against Michael's head while Croagunk did nothing but look down at the water when it noticed something down below the surface, it nudges on Harrison who then asked "What is it Croagunk?"

He followed Croagunk's hand and looked deep into the water; at first he couldn't see anything until he noticed two glowing blue lights beneath the surface, "The hell?" Michael asks as he tries to get a better look.

Then without warning the blue lights disappeared, Michael assumed it to be pokémon who dived deep enough to be out of sight. The SPARTAN eventually gave up and decided to walk away from the railings until he heard a massive roar of water rise up above the side of the ship. Michael turned around and prepared himself for an attack but what he saw next was just awe-inspiring, this large white and blue bird-like pokémon that measured at about 5 meters from head to tail. Everything slowed down for Michael as he began hearing what seemed to be a melody from a flute originating from the creature, the melody itself was slow and very calming which made Harrison think that this could calm even the most belligerent of species. As the melody continued, the creature shot out its massive wings throwing off any drip of water into a display of water glittering in the light of the moon and Michael was utterly transfixed by the creature and its song. Grovyle and Croagunk seemed to be at peace with themselves as they watched the large being start to circle around the bow of the ship at which point Michael takes his helmet off and watched the pokémon with his own eyes. Michael's mouth was slightly open as he watched in awe the creature continue circling around them until the two beings' eyes met one another, Michael gasped lightly he looked into the creatures calm blue eyes for the briefest of moments as if acknowledging one another before the creature flew off towards the moon across the sea and out of sight.

The SPARTAN ran back over to the railings where he first saw it and watched the black speck in the sky disappear into the moon and vanished, he was in a surprising state of calm when he asked himself "What was that?"

A voice replied "That was Lugia, the Guardian of the sea."

Harrison turned around finding a man in a naval uniform signifying his rank and position as captain of the ship and asks "Lugia?"

The captain nodded "Mhm indeed, Lugia is often revered as the guardian of the sea and is one of the few legendary pokémon to roam the earth . . . it's truly a life changing moment when you see it for the first time. I can tell from the expression on your face."

Michael turned back towards the moon when the captain comments "Every night I come out here to embrace the ocean and I normally find something interesting to see and think about."

The SPARTAN turned and asked "This place is amazing . . . how do you become so used to it?"

The captain came next to Harrison and comments "We were born to have a life like this, sometimes it welcomes you like a warm bed of a lover, sometimes it feels like a cold knife at your throat. For those who makes this place their home, that is how it will always be."

Harrison turned back towards the ocean with his pokémon on his shoulder and said ". . . Well said sir . . ."

The two shared a moment of silence to themselves and the captain eventually said "Well I should be getting back on the bridge; I'll let you have the deck to yourself."

Michael nodded quietly and watched the captain walk back towards the bridge, he resumed looking out to the ocean where he had last seen Lugia and watched the stars pass by for the rest of the night.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	9. Sinnoh

**Never Forget**

**Chapter 9**

"**Sinnoh"**

[October 2nd, 2556]

It took a little over a week for the transport ship to head some ways up north towards the Sinnoh Region when Michael began seeing the land ahead, from where he could see the SPARTAN could make out a large mountain in the far distance suggesting that this region was divided by a large mountain range separating the region to West and East Sinnoh.

Grovyle and Croagunk were next to Michael when he said "Take a look guys, it's Sinnoh . . ."

The two looked upon the approaching land, Grovyle saw it as a new land to explore but Croagunk saw it as home sweet home. Ash and Pikachu walked up to Harrison from behind and comments "Can't wait to see Dawn again and I bet you can't wait to see Piplup again right Pikachu?"

Pikachu gave a cheerful "Pikachu!"

Harrison however remarks "It'll take a few more days till we reach Twinleaf Town and even then we won't stick around long enough because we'll be following another lead to where ever it takes us."

Ash glanced at Michael and comments "You don't know when to take a break do you? You need to learn how to relax like everyone else here."

Michael didn't respond to that comment instead he stood there quietly for a few moments then said "Get your things together, once the hog has been unloaded we're heading out."

Ash said nothing and left with Pikachu, Michael knows he was being a little rugged with the boy but it's necessary in order to maintain that strict relationship of just mere travelers. He noticed Grovyle give that concerned expression knowing that he's being strict with mission priorities and other occurrences.

Harrison comments "Yeah I know buddy, it's nothing personal understand? I just don't want to see him get caught up in this."

Grovyle nodded in understanding while Croagunk paid no attention to either of them as it watched the mainland slowly approaching, Harrison decided it was time to report to the _Marajo_ and give an update.

He hails the _Marajo_ on a secure channel and waited for a response, moments later Holland's voice came through "You have something to report SPARTAN?"

Michael responds "Yeah we're coming up to the Sinnoh Region now, it'll be about thirty minutes before we dock in Canalave City and get on our way."

"Copy that SPARTAN, orbital imaging shows that once you leave Canalave you'll have to head generally twenty-five miles south so you'll have to go through Jubilife City and even Sandgem Town before reaching Twinleaf Town, if this is correct then you should meet your contact tomorrow or the next day depending on your progress."

The SPARTAN nodded "Acknowledged Colonel I'll contact you when we get to Twinleaf."

"Copy, Holland out."

Michael decided to take one last look at the ocean before heading back inside to gather his things, ever since he seen Lugia a week ago it kept him wondering what other things he could find in this world. He was also wondering about the term the captain mentioned that night 'Legendary Pokémon' because he never heard of something like that before and no doubt that ONI would know anything about it. The ship's horn blared above him which told him it was time to head back inside and get ready to come ashore.

It was about twenty-eight minutes later when the ship docked along one of the large piers at Canalave City and the passengers began to disembark along with the crew unloading their cargo, Ash stated that he was going to find a phone and talk to Professor Oak while Michael waited for a crane to unload the hog. After ensuring the hog was secured as well as its contents he began to drive up to where Ash was and waited for him to finish up, only a few minutes later was Ash done talking and climbed back into the hog and the group drove out of the city for the next several hours.

Everything was fairly quiet except for the constant hum of the warthog's engine and the sound of wildlife in the surrounding forests that stretched for miles or even more, Ash broke the relative silence by asking "So what'll you gain by finding James?"

Michael switched gears and then replied "Me? Nothing but it'll give closure to his family and friends back home who're worried sick for years."

"Well something has to be in it for you isn't there?" Ash asks as he looks at Harrison who was focused on the road.

The SPARTAN replied "The only thing I'll get out of this is a pat on the back and a shiny medal for doing this even though I don't deserve it."

Ash had that questionable expression on his face as he asks "What do you mean you don't deserve it?"

Michael explained "I'm working for ONI at this point and this is a recovery mission, when I'm done and go home they'll most likely award me the Red Legion of Honor for selfless courage in the line of combat."

Ash thought that over and comments "But you said this is a recovery mission, not a combat mission."

Michael raises a finger making a point "Exactly, ONI is always all about covering something up and how else to do it than throw a big ceremony for a guy who actually did nothing just to draw attention away from what really happened."

"Oh I see . . ."

"And besides I don't think Lord Hood would appreciate awarding me something that I got no rights to have."

"Who's Lord Hood?"

"Hood is . . . think of him as the big boss of the UNSC Navy . . ."

"Oh . . . "

They continued driving down the road for several more minutes enjoying the relative peace until Michael asks "So this Dawn we're going to see, what is she like?"

Ash glanced at Harrison asking "What?"

Michael grudgingly repeats himself "What is Dawn like? Is she nice, mean, shy, popular?"

Ash looked back towards the road "Oh she's pretty nice and fun to be around, she's a pretty good trainer and pokémon coordinator as well just like her mom."

Michael notices something up ahead but it was still too far out to identify, nonetheless he asks "Is that so . . . How long have you known her?"

Ash pondered about that and said "Well we only traveled for several months since we first met but that was years ago."

The unidentified object began to take shape of three different figures and Michael only had time for one last question asking "Alright that seems like a long time, you two an item?"

Ash raises an eyebrow asking "Item? What do you mean by that?"

Michael remarks "You know exactly what I mean, are you and Dawn more than just friends?"

Ash suddenly became defensive saying "No we're not! Why would you think that!?"

Michael chuckled for a moment commenting "Nothing . . . who're these three?"

The warthog came to a stop by three people who looked as if they belonged on a movie set for some reason, Michael took a careful look at each one before saying anything, the first was a woman with a tight-kept red hair style and a rather flamboyant purple dress like some Hollywood star wannabe, the second was a man how was wearing a press fedora along with an outfit belonging to someone in a paparazzi and held a camera over his shoulder, and the third was only a foot tall with a mustache and a movie director's outfit along with a rolled up piece of paper as a megaphone.

The tiny director violently yells "HEY YOU'RE CUTTING INTO THE SCENE! CUT!"

Ash asked "Hey what's going on?"

The cameraman explains "We're shooting a scene for the next blockbuster film!"

Michael looks around at his surroundings then asks "In the middle of a forest? I'm sorry but what's this film about?"

The movie star happily replies "We're making a movie based on two star-crossed lovers who're lost in the dark forests. Grimly the young beautiful lady begins to lose hope as time passes on without her true love, but wait what's that? She finally—"

The star was starting to get carried away but the director cuts her off saying "HEY NO SPOLIERS!" and conks her over the head with his paper megaphone.

The two in the hog glanced at each other for a second before Ash turned back around and said "Well sorry for interrupting, we'll just be on our—"

The cameraman stopped Ash right where he was saying "Wait! We're a little undermanned for the next scene; could you perhaps lend us a hand?"

The two thought for a moment until Ash with no second thought said "Sure we'll help won't we Michael?"

Michael groaned for a second saying "Do I really have to?"

Ash was now climbing out of the hog when he said "Oh c'mon, Dawn isn't going anywhere any time soon, it's time to loosen up a bit."

Michael wanted to drive away and continue on mission but after giving it some thought he sighed and switched off the engine, the movie star clapped her hands together saying "Brilliant! Let's get this show on the road people!"

About ten minutes later the group found themselves deep in the forests in a small clearing surrounded by trees, the clearing looked like it was done by a construction crew using shovels and controlled explosives. Camera and lighting equipment were already set up and there was even a funny looking trailer where the star resides inside.

The director states "We were so glad you came by because we were missin' people to shoot the slow dancing scene with the lovely damsel and her shiny knight."

The SPARTAN quickly turned towards the tiny director and shot him a 'drop dead' look asking "You didn't say anything about a dancing scene . . ."

The cameraman however comments "Now now don't be like that, every actor has to be prepared for anything now don't they?"

Michael shrugs remarking "I'm not an actor . . ."

The movie star laughs "Don't be silly, you certainly have movie star material. Now be so kindly as to remove your helmet."

Harrison didn't really want to remove his helmet at any cost but Ash nudges him in the arm, he groaned saying ". . . Fine" and removes his helmet showing his face to everyone else.

Everyone seemed alright until the SPARTAN notices the movie star to be in some semi-conscious state as her blue eyes stare into his, this startled him and even set him unease with this request but he didn't have time to reconsider as the director states "Alright let's get to shooting!"

Michael hands Ash his helmet as the cameraman instructs "Alright Michael please stand over there and you should find your script on a table, you boy go man the lights over there, your pokémon can stay right where they are."

Michael reluctantly did as he was told and started walking towards his position as the cameraman comments "Looks like your metal friend isn't too big on being on screen."

Ash replies "He's like that sometimes though I don't know why."

Everyone assumed their positions and waited for a few minutes for Michael to read the script he found, everyone waited patiently until the movie star calls out "Are you quite done yet?"

Michael responded "On the last page right now, a few more seconds . . ."

The SPARTAN knew he might as well thrown up after reading the script because half of it made no sense in terms of story and the mood of the scene but the dialogue itself was probably done by an overdramatic novice writer, he sets the script back down on the table and reluctantly states "Alright, I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be" quickly after that statement he mutters to himself "Somebody better kill me right where I stand . . ."

The director climbed up into his tall chair and raised his megaphone up to his mouth saying "Alright lights!"

Ash checked the light posts and gave a thumbs up.

The director then calls out "Camera!"

The cameraman gave a subtle thumbs up.

And finally "ACTION!"

The movie star cries out dramatically "Oh where is thou knight! He foretold me that we meet here at the dead of night!"

Michael could not believe this was happening right now and was actually now considering shooting himself in the foot as a viable option but he grudgingly decided to stay with the script "I'm right here dear Anjelica, do not fear."

Anjelica's eyes fixated themselves on his as she joyfully replies "Oh there you are dear Reginald, come forth and hold me in your arms . . ."

'_Pretty damn shame my magnum's loaded with stun rounds . . . I would totally shoot myself in the foot right about now'_ he thought as he approaches Anjelica and eventually takes her into his arms albeit disgusted at this point.

Anjelica laid her head against the SPARTAN's armored chest as they slow danced together to a calm soothing music being played on an audio speaker close by, Anjelica asks "Where were thou this dreaded cold night?"

Michael replied "Out far north of here, monsters were about and I had to put their tyranny to a swift end."

Anjelica faced Harrison placing her right hand on his cheek and said "Oh Reginald . . . before this night ends; promise to share a kiss with me."

'_Wait a goddamn second, that's not part of the script . . .'_ Michael quickly thought to himself, he figures if this Anjelica truly does have an attraction to him then she must be going off script just to kiss him. He figured it was time to go on the defense and replied "But won't you're father and king be furious with this moment?"

Anjelica raised an eyebrow and soon realized what he was trying to do so she reassures him "Enough with the nonsense, my father would be proud to have me wed a knight such as yourself . . . now let us show our love to one another."

She began leaning in for a kiss but the SPARTAN slowly backed away until he began to notice something, it was only then when he took a much better look at Anjelica's facial features and slowly realized that not all were as they seemed, he breaks character and asks "Wait, have I seen you before?"

Suddenly for no apparent reason Anjelica, the cameraman, and the director became nervous and fidgety, Anjelica gave a weak unconvincing laugh "ahahaha, I don't know what you mean."

Michael eyes locked in right on Anjelica's as she tried to back away but Harrison soon realizes and quickly seizes her left arm growling "You!"

The director cries out "WE'VE BEEN HAD!" as the cameraman detaches the camera from its tripod and enters into a crouched position.

Ash panicked when everything was happening so quickly asking "Michael what's going on!?"

The SPARTAN shook Anjelica's arm recklessly yelling "IT'S THEM FROM CERULEAN CITY, TEAM ROCKET!" with Anjelica crying out "James do something!"

The cameraman shouts "Hang on Jessie!" and presses a switch which launched a rocket propelled device from inside the camera which was actually a rocket launcher.

Michael didn't have time to react as the device latched onto his back and sent a powerful electrical charge through the soldier's body forcing him to let go of the disguised Jessie and fall to his knees before ripping the device off. It was at that moment when the director revealed himself as Meowth when Pikachu, Grovyle, and Croagunk became ensnared in a net trap hanging over a tree several meters off the ground, the criminal trio regrouped and removed their disguises revealing their true Team Rocket uniforms and gave a maniacal laugh.

Ash rushes over to Harrison's side and began helping him up as Michael stating "I'm an idiot for not seeing through those disguises!"

Jessie replies starts off their motto:

"_Listen is that a handsome twerp's voice I hear?"_

"_It's bickering to me loud and clear!"_

"_On the wind!"_

"_Past the stars!"_

"_In your ear!"_

"_Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"_

"_Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"_

"_A rose by any other name is just as sweet."_

"_When everything is worse, our work is complete!"_

"_Jessie!"_

"_And it's James!"_

"_And Meowth now dat's a name!"_

"_Putting the do-gooders in their place!"_

"_We're Team Rocket!"_

"_IN YOUR FACE!"_

"_Wobbufett!"_

Everything became silent as the two sides started looking at one another until Michael began to laugh; James loads another projectile into the launcher asking "What's so funny? We have your pokémon captive you know."

Michael responded "Hahaha no no it's not that I'm laughing about, hehehehe I'm laughing at myself for not realizing it was you poor excuses from the start! Hahahaha! Kudos to you all!"

Team Rocket didn't know how to respond to a comment but Meowth gladly replies "Thanks! At first we knew we we're going to fool the twerp but we didn't think we'd fool you! And now your pokémon belongs to us!"

Michael gently pushes Ash away and stood tall chuckling "Hehehe that's if you can beat me that is . . ."

James takes aim, Jessie prepares her pokéball, and Meowth confidently claims "HA! Beating a big lug like you ain't gonna be a problem!"

The SPARTAN puts his helmet on and draws his combat knife saying "You may have fooled me but let's see if you can hit something you can't see . . ." and vanished into thin air.

Team Rocket panicked yelling all at once "Where'd he go!?"

That question was quickly answered as something grabbed James from behind and hurled him towards a nearby tree, Meowth and Jessie quickly turned around to see James slam into the tree trunk and a shimmering of light standing over them.

Jessie throws the pokéball calling "Pumpkaboo lets show this twerp a thing or two! Use Shadow Ball!"

Meowth followed up with Fury Swipe and lunged towards the shimmering figure but it leaped out of the way at unprecedented speed, Pumpkaboo followed the figure and launched a Shadow Ball towards the point where the figure landed and took the hit. The shimmering figure flickered for several moments revealing parts of Harrison's body until the cloaking field failed and revealed the SPARTAN entirely with his enhanced sensor package down over his orange visor and was seen wielding his magnum and combat knife.

The SPARTAN charged at full speed straight towards Team Rocket, Jessie called out "Shadow Pulse go!"

Pumpkaboo quickly launched a beam of dark energy straight towards the approaching SPARTAN but he skips to the side as he continued his quick attack to the point he came within striking distance. Meowth leaped at Michael with another Fury Swipe attack but the super-soldier had grabbed him by the torso and slammed him into the ground. Jessie in response performs a well-executed round house kick but the SPARTAN truly showed his reflexes and speed as he effortlessly leans backwards avoiding her kick and launches a low sweep knocking her off her feet. In the meantime, James was able to get back up and launches a second rocket at Harrison but Michael jumps out of the way in time for the rocket to pass by harmlessly and self-detonate after reaching a certain distance. The SPARTAN casually tosses his knife into the air catching it by the tip of the blade and throws it straight at James; panicking at this point James threw up the rocket launcher in front of him allowing the knife to embed itself into the launcher thus disabling it permanently. Meowth was back up and leaps onto Michael's left arm and begun scratching the armor but Harrison threw him off just in time to receive a karate chop to his right shoulder from Jessie, sensing another attack Michael performs an acrobatic maneuver throwing himself upside-down into the air and fired off two quick shots from his magnum at Jessie's left leg striking both times and sending her falling to the ground stunned. The SPARTAN landed on the ground efficiently but something slammed into the side of his head, realizing it was the ruined rocket launcher he turns around and quickly dodges a fatal swing from James and the combat knife he wields. James stumbles after missing and comes back swinging but Michael throws an open hand thrust right into his chest knocking the oxygen right out of his lungs, while James was reeling from the hit the SPARTAN quickly lands another blow to the gut and back sending James falling to the ground but before he could hit the ground Michael grabs him by the back of the shirt and throws him into the air. While in mid-air James lets go of the knife allowing it to fall to the ground where Michael catches it and allows James to hit the ground and squirm in pain.

Michael proceeded to finish them off but Ash calls out "Michael that's enough! Let's just get our pokémon and go . . ."

Harrison turns seeing Ash standing there with a worried look on his face, he glanced back at Team Rocket to see their pokémon standing their ground in a last ditch effort to stave off the SPARTAN's ruthless assault.

Realizing that it was enough he hands the knife to Ash saying "Go ahead and cut them down, I'll watch over Team Rocket . . ."

Ash takes the knife and walks away as Michael circles around the downed Team Rocket with his magnum in hand ensuring they didn't do anything, he notices Meowth slowly getting up and faced the SPARTAN asking "Think you've mighta over done it a tad bit?"

Michael continues circling them as he replies "It was all standard procedure, you're all lucky Winter Contingency wasn't in effect or you'd all be jailed at this point."

Jessie grudgingly asks "What'd you shoot me with!? It hurts like one of Pikachu's electric attacks!"

Michael starts brandishing his magnum saying "Law-Enforcement issued stun-rounds, yeah it hurts like a bitch but it'll wear off in an hour or so."

They all hear a loud thud and looked over to see Ash cutting the net and freeing the pokémon, Michael turns back to Team Rocket and kneels down asking "Let me ask you all somethin' . . . Team Rocket now is that just a small band of petty criminals such as yourself or is it more? Be honest with me."

Jessie made an attitude saying "Team Rocket is a world-wide organization meant for stealing other pokémon for the boss and to exploit them for profits."

Michael nonchalantly aims the magnum at Jessie and asks "Ok well that was a waste of time asking . . . alright then tell me this, who's this boss you mentioned?"

James was able to fully regain his breath and defiantly argued "We're not going to tell you!"

Michael glimpsed at James and aims the magnum right at him saying "Oh but you are, in fact you're going to tell me everything you know about Team Rocket or so help me god! I WILL—"

Ash breaks him off saying "Michael! Everyone is freed, let's go now . . . they're not worth the trouble anymore . . ."

Jessie barks at Ash "THAT'S RUDE OF YOU TO SAY!" but Michael thought about it and reluctantly agrees, he holsters his weapon and began to walk away quietly until he stopped turned around and asks "By the way . . . who wrote that script?"

Team Rocket had that baffled look on their faces until Jessie slowly raises her hand "Uh . . . I did . . . why?"

Michael thought for a second before commenting "Eh nothing . . ." and left with Ash and their pokémon.

It took about fifteen minutes for the group to find their way back to the road where the warthog was still at, after climbing back in and driving off towards Jubilife City Ash asks "I know their Team Rocket but did they really deserve that kind of punishment?"

Harrison responded "If they were smart enough then they wouldn't have done that in the beginning, you call it a punishment whereas I call it a lesson to be learned, you get me?"

Ash leans back in his seat putting his hands behind his head saying "I guess so . . ."

Michael continues driving down the road as he began checking the navigation computer on the dashboard, after reading it he states "We're only a few kilometers outside of Jubilife City, I take it we'll be around Sandgem Town by nightfall and at Twinleaf by noon tomorrow."

The day was starting to come to an as they drew closer to Jubilife City, Michael began accessing the indigenous world-wide web via his hog's wireless adapter, the web was much like the internet back in the 21st century where companies such as Google, Bing, and even Microsoft owned significant portions of the web sites. The hog connects with the web without flaw and quickly brings up some advertisements of some gadgets being distributed by a local company called the _'Pokétch Company'_. Curiosity takes over when he finds a link to the company's website and accesses it, from what he could tell, the company was the leading manufacturer and developers in research and development in the entire Sinnoh Region.

Remembering Admiral Parangosky's orders he contacts the _Marajo_ for supervision, Holland's voice comes through "You have something to report SPARTAN?"

Michael reports "We're on approach to Jubilife City right now and I've learned about one of the main companies that Admiral Parangosky might show some interest in."

Holland knew what came next then said "Good work Harrison, I'll send this up to Parangosky. Your new orders are to hold in Jubilife City until further notice."

"Acknowledged Colonel, we'll be waiting."

Ash butts into the conversation "Hey Holland, how are things going?"

Holland replied "Things are well Ash . . . I have to go now, Holland out."

Ash turns to Michael and asks "Why are we stopping in Jubilife City?"

Harrison explains "Someone high up in the ranks wants full cooperation between the leading companies of research and development and the UNSC for advancement in technology and other things."

Ash thought that over saying "That sounds good to me . . . so who's Admiral Parangosky?"

Michael comments "The complete opposite of good, trust me when I say this, the entire UNSC and UEG are scared of her. If there ever comes a time that you happen to see her, and pray god that you don't, do not say anything to her."

"Why?"

"Everyone to her eyes are just expendables, rumors haves it that whenever she meets someone for the first time she's already thinking of way to make their deaths look like an accident."

On that note everyone became silent as they approached the outskirts of Jubilife City where it turned out to be a bustling city in contrast to Cerulean City back in the Kanto Region. It was half an hour later when Holland's voice came back through "Alright we just got off the screen with the Admiral and there's been a change of plan."

Michael wondered what could have happened and says "Go ahead Colonel."

Colonel Holland explains "Instead of you dealing with the companies on the UNSC's behalf, Admiral Parangosky herself will deal with the talks via a relayed transmission from Earth."

This startled the SPARTAN before he could ask "H-How will we be receiving the transmission?"

Holland states "There should be a portable holographic comms display in the back of your vehicle, find the president of the Pokétch Company and set up the device."

Michael spotted the Pokétch building ahead and states "Copy that Colonel, we have visual of the building."

"Acknowledged, Holland out."

Minutes later they came to a stop in front of the building and climbed out as Michael speaks to everyone "I need you to stay here for a bit alright?"

They all nodded in agreement allowing the SPARTAN to walk towards the back and search through several small crates until he found what he was looking for, a small handheld device roughly larger than a hand grenade. Michael attaches the device to his left thigh and starts walking up towards the building where he was met with two guards, from Ash's point of view they refused to let him in until he said something that forced them to back away and grant him entry into the building.

Harrison was already passing the receptionists desk after he was cleared by the guards to head on up to the presidential office, not once on his way up did he move aside for anyone which occasionally led to someone being bumped into him and only few were knocked down, people eventually learned to step aside clearly just to avoid the SPARTAN on his march towards the office. It was about twenty minutes when he walked right on into the president's office despite the protest the desk clerk gave about interrupting the president's meeting with someone important. After bursting through the door, Michael finds the president speaking with another man when they both became startled and looked at the seven foot soldier standing in front of them. The president patted the other on the back and allowed him to walk out without a problem, he then waves off the desk clerk who closed the doors behind her leaving the two men alone.

The president introduces himself "Hello, I'm Aron Pulshev, president of the pok—"

Michael interrupts him with a firm strict tone "You're not speaking with me . . ."

Aron raised an eyebrow asking "Then why are you here?"

Harrison reaches for the comms device and holds it out in the palm of his hand where a few seconds later a blue holographic projection of an elderly woman appeared in a naval uniform with her arms crossed like a disappointed mother.

Michael reports with a strict and monotone voice "You're online and coming through Admiral."

Admiral Parangosky acknowledges "Thank you SPARTAN. Aron Pulshev allow me to introduce myself, I am Margaret Parangosky, Head Director of the Office of Naval Intelligence and Vice Admiral of the UNSC Navy."

Pulshev puts his charismatic charm on and greeted the spiteful admiral "Well greeting Miss Margaret I—"

Parangosky shoots him a dreaded look ordering "You will address me as Admiral or Admiral Parangosky, not Margaret or miss. Do I make myself clear?"

Only then did Aron realizes he was dealing with a no nonsense straight to the point kind of woman and replies "Of course Admiral . . . I can't help but not knowing this Office of Naval Intelligence or a UNSC . . ."

Parangosky gives a sinister grin saying "Then allow me to enlighten you, the United Nations Space Command is a vast military organization of the United Earth Government tasked with the protection of our colonies and occasionally the enforcer of dissident worlds. The Office of Naval Intelligence however is a different story altogether, we at ONI perform top priority objectives to achieve our own goals . . . such as the creation of the SPARTAN super-soldiers such as the one standing before you. Is that enough for you to understand?"

Aron fixed his neck tie saying "Clearly . . . and I suppose you're not just here for introductions . . ."

Parangosky scoffed "Hmhm you're not as stupid as I thought . . . I come on behalf of the UNSC and ONI to offer a business proposition that you cannot refuse."

Aron cleared his throat "Hmm very well I'm listening . . ."

The admiral begins "We at ONI are offering you a chance to increase your business at the condition of giving us full support in research and development in technological advancement. If you accept our offer then you will be granted access to UEG materials and data regarding to your own projects."

Aron sits down behind his large desk and asks "And if I decline?"

"You do not want to make the decision . . . it could prove very unhealthy for business . . ."

Aron took a quick gulp and quickly thought several things over, after that he makes his choice "The . . . Poketch Company will gladly appropriate the materials and data required to ONI as requested . . . in exchange for UEG materials and data regarding our projects . . ."

Parangosky grins saying "You've made a wise decision, ONI will be looking forward to doing business with you soon."

She turns towards Michael and orders "You've done your part SPARTAN . . . proceed with your primary objective until you come across another company to be enlisted to our cause."

SPARTAN Harrison nods saying "Yes Ma'am . . ."

Parangosky's hologram disperses and the device became inactive, Harrison puts the device back onto his thigh when he notices Aron's disturbed expression as if he'd seen a ghost, though he might have been better off actually seeing one. Michael could easily relate with him when dealing with ONI for the first time.

Michael approaches the desk and comments "I'm sorry you had to get roughed up like that . . . it's nothing personal, I hope you understand . . ."

Aron looks up to the SPARTAN's and gives a deep sigh saying "I don't blame you . . . do you have to put up with someone like her every day?"

Michael chuckles saying "Hehehe unfortunately yes . . . had to put up with ONI for years but you'll get use to it. Take care alright?"

Aron had the strength to give a small grin and said "Thank you . . ."

The SPARTAN nodded and quietly walked out of the office leaving Aron Pulshev to himself as he begins thinking over some things as to conduct business with ONI. Michael felt pretty bad for allowing this to happen but he justified his actions as following orders, it was easy for him because everything he did that was morally wrong was always justified as following orders.

It wasn't long till Ash saw Michael walking out the front doors again towards the hog, Michael was awfully quiet compared to other times which didn't set right with him as the SPARTAN climbed into the driver seat and started up the vehicle.

Ash asks "Is everything alright?"

Harrison glanced at Ash before starting to drive and said "Yeah . . . let's go see your friend."

Michael began driving down the road towards the city's southern exit when he decided to turn the radio on to get his mind distracted on something, Ash became worried but believed now wasn't the time to ask him about it seeing how it was too early to talk about it.

They eventually left Jubilife City by dusk and came to a resting stop outside of Sandgem Town when the moon came up, they made a small campfire allowing Michael to prepare a meal with the ingredients they bought in Vermillion City. The SPARTAN made vegetable soup with the things he had and took a taste with a small spoon, seeing it was done he served it out to everyone and waited to see how his cooking was. Everyone gave a well-deserved thumbs up and gladly chowed down until the point where the cooking pot was empty, it wasn't long after when everyone was asleep as Michael loaded up the cooking equipment and found a nice tree to sleep under. After giving some last thoughts over today's events he decided to put it behind him and fall to sleep resting up for the next busy day.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	10. Orders

**Never Forget**

**Chapter 10**

"**Orders"**

[October 3rd, 2556]

Michael woke up to the distant chirping of a bird pokémon in a tree nearby and begun to stir, he slowly finds Ash and Pikachu sleeping next to the extinguished fire and decided not to wake them up until he has breakfast cooked. He looks up to see Grovyle sleeping on a branch with one of its arms hanging over, then he looks off to the side to see Croagunk standing there looking at its own reflection in a small puddle. The SPARTAN decided it was time to get up and moving and started heading towards the hog to get the cooking ware and some ingredients needed to make breakfast, it took some time to get everything set up and started cooking.

It was some minutes later when Ash woke up to the scent of biscuits and eggs and begun to stir, he gets up to see the SPARTAN-lV without his helmet carefully tending to some eggs over a portable grill and frying pan with a plate full of biscuits and picked berries next to him.

Michael noticed Ash was awake and asks without looking away from the grill "How do you want your eggs?"

Ash rubbed his eyes answering "Uh scrambled please . . ."

Harrison scrambles Ash's eggs as requested and slides them onto a plate with a biscuit and berry and hands it to him before starting on his own eggs. Harrison had always preferred his eggs done sunny side-up ever since he was a child and eggs were normally his favorite thing to eat in the mornings, despite this he could never get the eggs just right like his mother has before she died. Occasionally making eggs had brought bad memories like the Covenant invading his home and it wasn't abnormal if he didn't eat his favorite food for months or even whole years. Grovyle was awake at this point and came down the tree to eat berries and biscuits along with Croagunk as Michael finishes making his eggs and turns the grill off and began eating. Pikachu was the last to wake up and joined Ash who shared some food with it, they continued eating until most of the food was gone and Pikachu was the last one still eating the last biscuit.

Michael was watching Pikachu nibble at the biscuit when Ash asked him "Hey, you alright?"

The SPARTAN gave Ash a curious look asking "Yeah . . . why you asking?"

Ash then expressed his concerned "Ever since yesterday when you mentioned Parangosky's name you've been a bit of a nervous wreck . . . is she that scary?"

Michael thought about that for a moment and just assumed that Ash guessed right about his worries and comments "Yeah I suppose she is . . . but let's not worry about Parangosky for now and get ready to head out."

Ash complied and started gathering his things while Michael and Grovyle cleaned up the campsite of trash and other things before getting back on the road with the hog.

It wasn't long for the group to pass on through Sandgem Town without delay and onto Route 201 towards Twinleaf Town, everyone was pretty quiet as the continued down the road until Michael began hymning something to himself which surprised Ash.

Ash gave Harrison a confused and almost baffled expression asking "Are you humming?"

Michael glanced at Ash "Hmm? Oh it was ah . . . it was nothing."

"Right . . ." Ash says crossing his arms.

The two went silent for several more minutes until Michael explains "It was something my mother would sing whenever she was out tending the gardens."

Ash comments "You haven't said anything about your mom."

Michael remarks "Well if it isn't obvious to you I tend to keep things to myself. It's always been like that ever since twelve years ago . . ."

"What happened?" Ash asks wondering.

Michael voice became depressed "It's . . . it's none of your concern."

Ash decided not to press the subject any further and remained quiet for the rest of the trip as Twinleaf slowly came into view as they come over a hill. Everyone besides the SPARTAN became pretty excited knowing they'll see Dawn very soon as the first buildings came passing by when they entered the outskirts of town. Michael slowed down and began checking on the hog's navigational computer looking for the precise address of the house until he got a fix and started making his way to the other side of town. They eventually came to a stop on the far side of town next to a two-story building with a blue roof and a large garden to the right of it, Ash and Pikachu gladly climbed out of the vehicle while Harrison was checking on some minor systems via the main monitor on the dashboard and eventually switches the engine off.

Ash notices Michael wasn't getting out yet and asks "C'mon Michael what's keeping ya?"

Harrison replies "I gotta report to Holland, stay there until I'm done."

Ash stayed where he was as Michael hailed the _Marajo_ for Colonel Holland, it was moments later when he receives a response "You got something to tell me SPARTAN?"

Harrison replied "We're outside Dawn's homestead and we'll be entering soon, you should be receiving a live feed soon."

"Acknowledged we'll be standing by to receive."

Ash calls out "Michael come on!"

Michael replies "Hang on kid, we'll see her soon enough . . ."

Holland comments "Still putting up with Ash I take it."

The SPARTAN remarks "He's just ecstatic to see his girlfriend that's all, we're moving now. Harrison out."

Michael climbs out of the vehicle with Grovyle and Ash scowled "She's not my girlfriend!"

Harrison began walking towards the front door saying "Right . . . anyways I want nothing coming from your mouth during the interview, when we're done then you can say hello and good bye and then we're gone."

Ash protested "But Michael! Why can't we stay?"

Harrison barked "Because we're on an assignment! If you want to stay here with your girlfriend then go ahead kid!"

Ash suddenly blew a casket "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND AND MY NAME IS NOT KID, IT'S ASH KETCHUM!"

Harrison made no response and continued walking towards the house up to the door, Ash silently and grudgingly followed him up, Michael calmly states "Just remember what I said" and knocks on the door.

They waited patiently until the door opened up revealing a woman in her thirties with navy blue hair, she quickly recognizes Ash and Pikachu greeting them "Oh hello Ash . . . what are you doing here?"

Ash replies much against the SPARTAN's orders "Hey Johanna is Dawn home?"

Johanna answered "Uh yes she's out in the back with her pokémon" she then turns to the seven foot soldier and asks "And who're you?"

"Michael Harrison, UNSC SPARTAN . . . ma'am I like to speak with your daughter."

After getting a better look Johanna comments "You . . . you sort of look like James . . ."

Michael slightly shifted his foot to better balance himself asking "Ma'am?"

Johanna gestures them to come inside saying "Please come on in, I'm preparing dinner and I wouldn't mind having guests."

The two didn't argue and followed her into the house, everything was well kept and tidy which the SPARTAN respected though he couldn't quite say the same for the interior design much to his distaste. He noticed a cat pokémon resting on a couch in the living area of the large room they first walked into which also was being shared with a kitchen, the cat woke up and glared at him with its steady eyes which made him uncomfortable.

Johanna asks "So why do you need to talk to Dawn? Is it about James?"

Michael calmly responds "Yes ma'am . . . uh how did you know about James?"

She gladly explains "Dawn talked about him a lot several years ago, when she first mentioned him I thought they were in a relationship so I said 'but Dawn you're too young to be in love so suddenly' you should have seen her face when she heard that. Only then did I know that he was . . . something else."

Harrison chuckled at Johanna's assumption of Dawn's private life and said "Well that's good to hear, you said she's out back right?"

Johanna nodded and pointed towards the back door, Michael followed her finger and began walking towards the door with Ash until Johanna asks "Um Ash could you help me with dinner while your friend talks with Dawn . . ."

Ash nodded "Sure, c'mon Pikachu."

As Ash goes to help Johanna with preparing dinner while Michael continues walking towards the back door and walks out, he quietly closes the door behind him and looks out upon a battlefield right in their own backyard. In the middle of the field he could see a girl about Ash's height and several other pokémon surrounding her, judging from the movement it appears that they were conducting a routine exercise. He switches on the recording and began walking towards the group.

He and Grovyle made their way towards the field up to where they began to hear the girl's voice "Alright guys one more time! One and two and three and . . ."

They were doing stretches when Michael stopped at about nine feet from the girl and her pokémon who have stopped exercising when they first noticed him. The girl asks "Guys why did you stop?" resulting in a blue penguin pokémon to point at something behind her, she turned around and upon seeing Michael in his silver armor her skin turned pale as if she seen a dead man walking.

She slowly took a step forward reaching out her right hand until her finger tips barely touched the titanium plating of Harrison's chest, Michael only had an idea of what she's going through right now and decided not to move allowing her to touch his chest plate feeling its cold hardness and that was when he noticed the dogtags on her wrist.

Her eyes began to swell up in tears when she asked in a weak voice "You're here because of James . . . aren't you?"

Michael looked into her eyes and said calmly and politely "I'm here to find him . . . and I need your help."

She took several moments to think until she turned to her pokémon and ask "Can you guys give us a moment? We're going to talk that's all . . ."

Her pokémon obliged her request and slowly scattered except for the penguin pokémon who stayed at her side, they quietly walked towards a bench sitting on the sidelines and sat down where they began to talk. The girl introduced herself as Dawn and they got down right to business and talks.

Dawn first asked "You're a SPARTAN aren't you?"

"Yeah I'm a SPARTAN-lV . . . listen I need to know how you met James and the last time you saw him. Can you do that?" Harrison asked softly knowing this must be a hard subject to talk about.

Dawn slowly nodded and said "James was probably the best thing to happen to May and I, we stuck together like family and whenever we were apart he'd . . . he'd always find his way back to us somehow whether it be falling from orbit or . . ." she raises her arm showing the dogtags, Michael hesitantly looked to find out they belonged to James himself.

They took a moment of silence until Dawn asked "Is that war of yours still going?"

Harrison gave a gentle smile "No we won that war thanks to the Master Chief and the Sangheili who rebelled against the prophets."

Dawn was also grinning but her voice was still concerning and sad "You should thank Murdok' Va and Thar' Horum for that, they put their lives on the line for us and our home."

The SPARTAN looked around seeing all the beauty of the land around him and comments "And I think I know why, this place is beautiful and calm unlike our colonies back home."

"I think that's also why James liked this place; he was always finding something new when he was traveling with us through the Hoenn Region. In fact May told me that during the final battle in orbit he said that he was going to abandon the UNSC and live here happily with us, don't you think that's nice?"

Harrison thought about that for a moment and said "Yeah . . . that was nice of him to make that decision. I would love to stay here too but I have a duty to the UNSC to fulfill."

Dawn nodded "I understand and so did James but I really think he had a better sense of duty towards May and I and everyone else around us" she began to whimper again as she said "After all these years I can only imagine where he'd be right now if he hadn't died up there all alone."

Harrison understood Dawn's pain very well, the loss of someone close is just unbearable, on that note he said "Dawn, I won't pretend to know how you feel. I've lost people I care about, but . . . never anything like you're going through."

Tears were coming out of her eyes as she looked over at the house and started saying "He just wanted to live a life that was taken from him . . . when he came here he found it again and he was so happy."

Later she explained all of the events from the point she met the SPARTAN-ll in Slateport City up to her last moments aboard the frigate _Hand of Midas_, everything leading up to his ultimate demise aboard the Covenant carrier while detonating an antimatter charge.

Michael greatly appreciated her cooperation and was about to switch off the recording when Dawn asked "What is it like . . . to be taken from your home and forced to become a SPARTAN?"

Harrison was baffled by that question, he was never taken away to become a SPARTAN by force because he gratefully joined them at his own will, he asked "What do you mean?"

Dawn asks "You're a SPARTAN right?"

Michael nodded wondering what she was getting at; she said "So then you were taken when you were a little boy right?"

Harrison answered "Mmm no I joined the SPARTANs on my own terms . . . What are you talking about?"

Dawn comments "Lucky you then I guess, James wasn't that lucky at all."

The SPARTAN was trying to gain some sense of what she's talking about until she eventually explained "James told us about the SPARTAN-ll Project and why he hated the UNSC for it, when he was little this group called ONI kidnapped him from his home and forced him into training with others like him. He was sure his parents believed he was dead so he believed he had no other choice and was forced to become a machine, he hated the UNSC and ONI ever since . . ."

Michael didn't believe her story just quite yet so he had to ask "What makes you certain of this?"

Dawn looked right into his visor "James told us himself, he seemed awfully sad and angry when he talked about it. He even had nightmares about them occasionally, mainly ones about losing his friends during the augmentation processes when they were only fourteen years old. Why do you guys have to be so cruel as to force little children into war?"

Harrison knew that question was directed at ONI and the UNSC so he reluctantly joined her side of the topic and sighed saying "I don't know . . . I wish I knew."

Johanna's voice called out from the house "Dawn! Dinners ready!"

Dawn replied "Ok Mom! Be there soon!"

Michael switched the recording off and said "Well, I should be going now. I'm sorry about—"

Dawn stops him "Wait, would you like to join us for dinner?"

The look in her eyes made him melt inside, the sad story behind her friendship with a dead SPARTAN was too much even for him to bear and sense he felt like the bad guy after her previous question he felt like he needed to apologize to her for ONI's actions.

He thought a little more then decided "Alright . . ." and followed her towards the house; on the way there he asks "Do you know what happened to SPARTAN-077?"

Dawn looked at him "Rose? I don't know, the last time I saw her was at the memorial. I guess she needed to be alone after losing a friend like James. Are you looking for her too?"

Michael nodded "Yeah . . ."

The two spoke no further as they entered the house where Johanna and Ash were setting up dinner at the table, Dawn was almost overwhelmed with joy upon seeing Ash and rushed over to him to hug him tightly. The blue penguin pokémon greeted Pikachu in a similar manner and happily met Grovyle for the first time, Michael even let out Croagunk to greet everyone to which Dawn and Piplup were happy to see again. Johanna smiled seeing her daughter happy like this and Michael felt the same way after seeing her in such a depressed state when she first saw him.

Dawn asked "Ash!? What're you doing here?!"

Ash replied "I'm traveling with Michael to go find James. It's good to see you again Dawn."

The penguin runs up to Ash and greets him cheerfully "Pip! Piplup!"

Harrison figured now was a good time to scan the pokémon and record the information, after scanning it with the pokédex it reports "Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. Although not the most sure-footed, it is proud nonetheless, getting right back up after a fall with head held high."

Johanna asks Michael "Michael would you like to join the rest of us at the table?"

Seeing how he already accepted Dawn's offer to dinner he nodded and willingly went and sat down at the table with the other. Johanna was serving pasta and stew to everyone when she asked "So Michael you're from the other dimension correct?"

Ash gasped in disbelief "Another dimension? Like the Reverse World?"

Dawn explains clearly "Not quite Ash, there's many dimensions out there including ours and theirs. Sadly while our lives in peace, theirs is always fighting for survival."

Harrison was somewhat aware that Dawn had some knowledge of his dimension but wasn't aware that she clearly knew what she was talking about when it came to dimensions and different realities, he answered Johanna's question "Yes ma'am I am from the other dimension."

She then asks "It's never an ordinary day when you have an extra-dimensional being sitting at your table, so tell me how are things going there, your still not fighting that horrible war aren't you?"

Michael smiled "No ma'am we won the war shortly after what happened here and ensured Humanity's place in the galaxy. Though it's been four years since we're still rebuilding our worlds and power."

"That's good to hear, well everyone it's time to eat."

Ash and Dawn gratefully said "Thank you!" and began eating.

As everyone began eating Harrison decided to take his helmet off and enjoy the meal presented to him, after taking the first bite of the pasta he comments "The pasta's great ma'am, better than what we have back home."

Johanna smiled "Why thank you, who'd knew that such a handsome man like you could have great taste in cooking."

Michael glanced at Johanna with that 'wait what?' expression on his face just as Dawn cried out "MOM!?"

Johanna began laughing at the two's reaction "Hahaha I was only kidding Dawn, you'd think I do that to your father? You do look nice by the way Michael."

Harrison smiled "Thank you . . ." and continues eating.

Everyone talked about different subjects as they continued eating though Harrison was the only one who was mainly listening to all the talks. While they were talking he couldn't get his mind to wrap around what Dawn said about the SPARTAN-ll Program and its candidates. Just the idea of young children conscripted into the military to become humanity's protectorates in a galaxy full of genocidal religious aliens sickened him to his stomach.

He slowly lost his appetite and simply decided to listen to the others as they began talking about each other's lives, they were already in the middle of a conversation with Dawn exclaiming "Oh wow really!? That Team Rocket never quit do they?"

Ash nodded "Yeah, they even attacked us yesterday. They were able to fool us with their disguises again until Michael eventually caught them."

Johanna comments "Well I'm glad he was there to stop them, isn't that right Dawn?"

Dawn agreed "Yeah, I'm glad you guys are safe. So Michael where are you heading next when you leave town?"

Harrison took a moment to think then said "Our next best bet is the Hoenn Region and find May, after that I guess we'll wait and see."

Ash asks "You should totally come with us Dawn, it'll be great!"

Harrison shot him a look as Dawn said "Yeah that sounds like fun! It'd be great to travel with another SPARTAN . . ."

Johanna adds "That sound's delightful, what do you think Michael?"

Michael gave no second thoughts saying "Unfortunately our vehicle can only hold so much space, I'm sorry but we can't take you along."

Dawn was saddened to hear that but she states "Don't worry I understand, when you get to the Hoenn Region and find May tell her I say hi."

Harrison nodded saying "That I can do."

Suddenly Piplup started lashing out at Grovyle bickering about something nobody could understand, from what they saw Piplup was flailing about yelling at Grovyle who was calm and had its arms crossed with a smirk on its face.

Dawn asked "Piplup what's wrong?" with Michael adding "Grovyle what's the deal here?"

Piplup began ranting towards Dawn while Grovyle simply walked to Michael's side, through a series of hand gestures and pointing Piplup made it clear that Grovyle had taunted Piplup about something until Piplup retaliated.

Dawn asks "Is Grovyle always like that?"

Michael crossed his arms saying "Mmm no . . . I don't know where it got it."

Dawn looked at the two who looked fairly similar with their poses and comments "I have a few guesses but it seems that Piplup isn't going to let it go until we do a battle."

Harrison comments "We can do a battle, settle things out."

Johanna stood up from her chair and states "If you're going to have a battle then you'll need a referee."

Michael and Dawn stared into each other's eyes, Dawn full of courage and strength while Michael's were full of calm and cunning but both shared the fires of determination to see who will be victorious. Without taking their eyes off each other the two spoke firmly "It's settled."

It took minutes later for everyone to assume their position on the field, Dawn and Piplup on one end and Michael and Grovyle on the other, Johanna stood in the center while Ash, Pikachu, Croagunk, and Dawn's other pokémon sat on the sidelines spectating the upcoming battle.

Michael knew he has Dawn beat in terms of type but seeing how she has more experience than he does he'll have to be cautious when making a move. Dawn on the other hand was confident and was putting faith into Piplup and her experience in battles to help her win the day.

Johanna begun with the rules "This will be a one on one battle between Dawn and Michael to settle a dispute. The last pokémon standing will be declared winner, are you ready!?"

Both battlers replied confidently "Ready!"

Johanna backed off to the side of the field then signaled "Battle begin!"

Dawn was quick on the ball ordering "Piplup use Peck!"

Michael gave his response "Grovyle Leaf Blade go!"

The two pokémon charged towards each other with sharpened beaks and hardened leaves, Grovyle was the first to swing but Piplup ducks and lunges towards Grovyle but it leaps out of the way in time. The two continued dodging and attacking with no true blows to one another until they broke off the attacks and waited for their trainers' next call.

"Grovyle flank it with Quick Attack!"

Grovyle leaped into action with sheer speed as it sped towards Piplup, Dawn predicted this and commanded "Piplup stop it with Whirlpool!"

Piplup obeyed and began developing a massive whirlpool of water out of thin air, Michael saw the immediate danger and called out "Grovyle get out of there!" but Grovyle was too close and got caught up in the raging whirlpool.

Everyone watched Grovyle be thrown around inside the whirlpool desperately struggling to get out of there while Piplup keeps using some unknown power to manipulate the whirlpool; the SPARTAN quickly thought of a way out and ordered "Grovyle Bullet Seed on Piplup!"

Grovyle stopped panicking and sat its sights on Piplup, after gaining enough focus and strength it shot out a volley of seeds that landed all around Piplup until a few precise shots struck their target. Piplup lost its focus resulting in the whirlpool to disperse and free Grovyle, Harrison quickly ordered "Good job! Now attack with Leaf Blade!"

Grovyle charges in with blades at the ready as Dawn counters with "Piplup Drill Peck!"

Piplup charged straight into the fray with its beak sharpened until it came within several meters of Grovyle where it then jumped into the air and began rotating itself to apply a drilling effect to the beak. Grovyle however out maneuvered Piplup and brought its leaf blades down on Piplup sending it slamming into the ground with force.

Dawn cried out "Piplup are you alright!?"

Piplup was slowly getting back up when Michael called out to Grovyle "Grovyle fall back, give them a moment" and Grovyle does so returning to its trainer's side. It took several moments for Piplup to get back up standing proud which prompted Dawn to say "Alright you ready Piplup? Use Hydro Pump!"

Without warning a devastating surge of water rocketed out of Piplup's mouth at the speed of a low-velocity shell fired from a cannon, Grovyle instinctively jumped out of the way in time but the surge of water then slammed into the SPARTAN's chest knocking all the oxygen out of him and sending him through the air for about fifteen feet until he came crashing down into the ground. His shields were shattered from the impact of the water and were slowly rebooting to recharge as he laid there dazed and breathless until it came back to him making him cough and gag.

Ash called out "Michael are you alright!?"

Dawn had a smirk on her face as she states "Don't worry about him Ash; he's a SPARTAN so he'll be fine."

Michael slowly got up to his knees when he muttered to himself "Argh that's gonna hurt later . . ." and when he finally got up to his feet he orders "Grovyle suppress with Bullet Seed!"

Grovyle complied and fired upon Piplup with another hailstorm of seeds with much greater accuracy than before resulting in more hits than misses. To Harrison's surprise Piplup was managing to tough it out for several moments until Dawn called out "Piplup use Bide!"

Piplup held its ground as it began to build up energy from the damage it was taking from the barrage of seeds; Harrison was wondering why it wasn't moving until it was too late. Piplup was glowing with a brilliant white light showing the amount of energy it had stored within its body; Grovyle had ceased its attack and began to be worried as well as Michael. It was moments later when Piplup could no longer hold the vast amounts of energy and launched it straight at Grovyle at the speed of a missile launched from a warship giving Grovyle no time to evade as it slammed right into its chest and engulfed it in sheer power and devastation. When the attack passed Grovyle was seen in mid-air hanging there until gravity took over and caused Grovyle to fall to the ground with a loud and hard landing throwing up a cloud of dust and dirt. When the dirt and dust had settled it was clear that Grovyle had been defeated outright though it was moments later when Piplup collapsed from exhaustion.

Johanna states "It's a draw! There is no winner!"

Michael kneeled down by his unconscious partner and picked it up in his arms correcting "No, Piplup defeated Grovyle before collapsing, they're the winners."

Dawn approached the SPARTAN with Piplup in her hands and said "That was a great battle thanks!"

Harrison nodded "Likewise."

Johanna approaches the two and offered "How about you two take them inside and I'll see to it that they're all healed up."

Dawn replies "Thanks Mom" with Michael adding "Thank you ma'am."

Ash and the others comes rushing up with Ash stating "That was awesome! I didn't know who would've won that until now!"

"Yeah it was pretty intense for a moment there" Dawn adds.

Harrison didn't say anything but grinned as he took Grovyle into the house where it would be treated. After Michael had placed Grovyle into Johanna's care he stepped back outside onto the front porch and sat there on the steps watching the evening sky pass by ever so smoothly, he placed his helmet aside and leaned back closing his eyes to rest but that was short-lived as he heard the door open and footsteps approaching him. He didn't bother opening his eyes to see who it was and could care less as the person sat down on the steps next to him and remained quiet for several minutes. He could feel the awkward vibe being given off by whoever it was as if they had a question but was debated whether to ask it or not.

Michael simply states with his eyes staying shut "If you have something to say then say it."

Dawn's voice comments "Grovyle and Piplup should make a full recovery but it'll take some time, Mom says you're more than welcome to stay here overnight then leave in the morning."

Harrison replied "Thank you but that's not why you're here."

"No . . . I guess I need someone to talk to . . ."

"What about Ash or Johanna?"

"I've thought about it but I need someone else's perspective."

Michael opened his eyes to see Dawn sitting next to him looking down at the dogtags on her wrist; he asks "He really meant that much to you didn't he?"

"Like a brother I never had, he'd done so much for us that everything we do in a lifetime will never repay our debt to him."

"Yeah I see what you mean; people grow attached to each other until the day comes when something happens. I suppose that's what makes us human, to feel loss and mourn."

Dawn holds out a small photo to the SPARTAN who then asked "What's this?" as he takes it into his hand.

She explains "It's a photo a man took while we were all in Fortree City in the Hoenn Region, not a day goes by when I don't look at it and feel the pain of loss."

The photo was of the girls and their pokémon with a tall man in black _**MJOLNIR Mk. V Powered Assault Armor**_ standing behind them with a smile on his pale face, Harrison could see the strong bond between them all which made them stronger.

He hands the photo back and states "You wanted my perspective so here's what I see: A SPARTAN-ll Commando is stranded on a world that no one in the UNSC has even heard of, he's lost, confused, maybe even scared. But after doing a little digging he finds something, something that could regain his strength and hope in that one day he'll feel at home, you. From that photo right there tells me that you two had given him the best thing any man could have asked for . . . and that was family and friends. Everything you do in a lifetime will never be enough to repay what he's done that's true, but that doesn't matter because you two were so valuable and special to him that he instead repays you for what you have done for him. Was it worth it to sacrifice himself to destroy a carrier and save the entire world, some may think so whereas others will not, but that doesn't matter because it was worth it to him to make sure you two are safe and sound."

Dawn took that to heart and understood what he meant "Yeah I guess you're right . . . thanks for saying that, it really helps calm my mind down."

The SPARTAN leans back saying "No problem" there was a pause until he decided to say "Not going to lie I'm not a huge fan of kids especially Ash but . . . I guess you're alright by me."

Dawn smiled to that comment and looked up to the evening sky, she states "James always liked watching the sunset no matter where he was, he even had a sketchbook of drawings showing various things he'd seen throughout his life. Some were about the war but there was those few where it's completely different . . . almost peaceful."

"Then I guess James and I have something in common, we both can appreciate the beauty of nature and the gifts they bring."

"Do you have a sketchbook?"

"I did but it was destroyed when the Covenant glassed my home, it had drawings of my mama's gardens and a set of hills that would be south of the town we lived in, there was one picture in particular when I was visiting my papa on Mars for a vacation, it was a drawing of _Valles Marineris_ which was one of the largest canyons in our solar system."

"One day I'd like to visit your dimension and see what life is like there."

"I'll tell you one thing, it's nothing compared to a place like this. Yeah we might have the technology and multiple worlds to live upon but . . . something about this place just makes things feel right."

Johanna appeared through the door and called out "Dawn, you need to do your chores before you head for bed tonight."

Dawn began standing up as she said "Alright Mom."

Johanna returned inside and Dawn followed her in until she stopped and asked "Michael you want to come inside?"

"I'm going to stay out here for a bit, I'll be fine."

"Alright then" Dawn said before entering the house.

Harrison was all alone once again and decided to rest a little more but was interrupted again but this time by his helmet; someone was hailing him on a secure channel. He puts the helmet on and responds "SPARTAN Harrison go ahead."

It was Captain Horus "SPARTAN I got some good news, we've managed to acquisition some materials and sent it your way via a ODCP (Orbital Drop Care Package), from what we're getting it appears to have made impact in a forest about a klick west of your position."

Harrison got up stated "Much appreciated Captain; I'll go retrieve it now."

He took one glance at his hog and decided a walk would do him some good so he left town into the woods on foot. As he entered the forest it was thick with wildlife and foliage that made him stick out like a sore thumb, he had his motion tracker set to locate the beacon which came with the care package so when he was close by the motion tracker will alert him to it and help him close in. It took about half an hour or so of walking blindly through the forest until his tracker picked up the faint signal, a crosshair on his HUD appeared and directed him to the drop point where he will find his much needed supplies. He appears into a small clearing in the forest and found a human-sized pod in the middle of a small crater caused by the impact with a red strobe light on top. He gently climbs down into the crater and opens the package to see its contents; this was the last thing he would've expected. An _**M7S Submachine Gun**_ fitted with a suppressor, a small reflex optical sight, and collapsible stock, the weapon even came with three sixty-round magazines two of which were loaded with stun rounds, but the third was loaded with live full metal jacket-armor piercing rounds.

He quickly contacts the _Marajo_ "SPARTAN Harrison to _Marajo_ over?"

Captain Horus responded "Yes SPARTAN go ahead."

The SPARTAN states "Uh you guys sent down the wrong package, I got a M7 here . . . what's going on?"

"I received orders from Admiral Parangosky to have you fitted with a specialized firearm."

"For what? I got Grovyle and a magnum, I don't need another weapon."

There was a pause and then Horus states "We're patching her to you now."

Harrison continued asking "Who!? What's going on, where's Holland!?"

Parangosky's voice came through to the SPARTAN's helmet which sent a chill down his spine "SPARTAN Harrison, I suppose you're wondering why I dragged you into the middle of a forest in the middle of the night just to retrieve a suppressed firearm."

"Yeah and I suppose you're going to explain it to me" Michael comments gruffly.

"We've reviewed the latest video feed of the interview with the child and unfortunately it has led us to some . . . thinking."

"Go on . . ."

"With the knowledge and plans of a UNSC-New World coalition in motion and a UNSC battle group on route to secure our presence in the system, it appears that the knowledge the girl has will become detrimental in our efforts in the future to come."

"What, you mean the SPARTAN-ll Program? I've been meaning to ask and with respect but what the hell is all that about!?"

Parangosky kept her cool whereas she would have normally threatened him "The SPARTAN-ll Program enlisted military trained volunteers to become the successful super-soldiers we know today, the girl believes that Sierra-121 has told her that we used abducted children, which is not true."

"You sure? She seems pretty convinced that-"

Her voice turned stone cold "Children's minds can be deluded SPARTAN, their minds so young that they'll believe anything they were told. You of all people should know that."

"But this was coming from a SPARTAN-ll, one who _was_ part of the program. Explain that to me."

"Where Sierra-121 has learned of this false information is none of my concern SPARTAN Harrison, what is my concern is the potential threat this girl presents to the future of Humanity . . . both Humanities."

"And now I suppose you want me to kidnap her and release her into ONI custody to keep her in the dark."

"No, an assignment like that would cost too much resources and too much time which will all in the end mean nothing to gain. It is also most likely that there are others who know about this rumor as well, like the other child Sierra-121 has come to known . . ."

"What are you getting at then?"

Parangosky took a moment to think which scared the SPARTAN to his heart until she came to a decision "If you are looking out for the best interests of the UEG and the New World then I want you to remove this problem out of the equation."

"So what, I can take them and keep them somewhere for a while to keep them quiet, no problem."

"No . . . as director of the Office of Naval Intelligence and admiral of the UNSC Navy, you are hereby ordered to execute Dawn and May effectively immediately . . ."

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	11. Behind a suit

**Never Forget**

**Chapter 11**

"**Behind a suit"**

[October 4th, 2556]

Michael woke up to the late morning sun inside of his hog just outside Dawn's home, everything was dripping wet which suggested that it rained sometime after he fell asleep. He began to move when he accidently knocked something over knocking onto the floor of the hog clattering against the metal, he looks down to see what it was and when he found it he became depressed. The M7 SMG laid there on the ground along with two magazines while the third was still sitting on the passenger seat, knowing he can't let anyone see them he takes the gun and mags and stored them inside a crate in the back of the hog. After they were safely hidden he gave a good stretch and started walking towards the house, he stepped up onto the porch he noticed that the bottom of his boots were tracked with mud and he was fairly confident that Johanna wouldn't appreciate him walking in at the slightest. He found a garden hose attached to the house laying on the side of the porch, he takes the hose while turning the nozzle on to allow water to run through and started washing the bottom of his boots off.

It took him a few minutes to clean his boots before turning the water off and walking inside, Johanna greeted him "Morning Michael, you've certainly slept in."

Harrison takes his helmet off rubbing the back of his head saying "Yeah I was uh . . . thinking some things over last night."

"You know you didn't have to sleep out in that car of yours last night, I felt pretty bad you were sleeping in the cold rain."

"Eh don't worry about me . . . how's Grovyle doing?"

Johanna gestures towards something in the other room with her hand prompting the SPARTAN to take a look, he turns around the corner looking inside to see Grovyle awake with Croagunk while the two ate, and he turns to Johanna "Thank you."

She quietly nods and walks away as Harrison walks into the room and says "Hey guys . . ."

His pokémon greeted him with a pleasant response as he comes sit down next to them, Michael pats Grovyle on the shoulder "You did good buddy, they just have a little more experience than us but don't worry about it. We'll get 'em next time."

Johanna returns with a tray of breakfast and lays it down next to the SPARTAN saying "I've managed to save some food for you."

Harrison gave a gentle smile saying "Thank you ma'am."

She smiled back and left quietly, Michael began eating the breakfast she cooked while sharing it with Grovyle and Croagunk, he could hear voices and laughter upstairs in a room above him suggesting that Ash and Dawn were talking about something hilarious. He paid no attention to it as he continues eating with his team until there was no more food left, during that time he continued to thinking about Parangosky's order _'you are hereby ordered to eliminate Dawn and May effectively immediately'_ he knew the admiral was a cold-blooded witch who has every rights to be punished for everything she's done but this was lower than expected, ordering a SPARTAN to eliminate a couple of kids. Nonetheless orders are orders and as a SPARTAN he has to abide by them no matter what, he couldn't do it right now as this act would be too close to the public should they learn what happened. Plus he began to think about Ash, Johanna, and the pokémon including his, should he do it now then he would have to deal with the witnesses and count them as necessary losses. Simply thinking about it sickened him so he decides to put it aside and take the empty tray back to the kitchen where Johanna would take it and wash it down.

As he hands the tray to Johanna she notices his ill expression and asks "Michael . . . are you alright?" with the most caring voice of concern.

Harrison puts his helmet back on stating "Yeah . . . I'm fine."

He starts to walk away but she stops him "Oh no you're not, come here."

The SPARTAN didn't have much of a choice and turns back facing Johanna who then takes his helmet off and presses her hand against his forehead, she states "Your temperature's normal . . . why do you look so sick then?"

"I was uh . . . I was just thinking about some things back home."

"Ah homesick I understand . . . well don't let it get to you."

Michael puts his helmet back on giving a sarcastic response "Yes Mother."

Johanna smiled taking the joke and resumed her chores; Harrison leaves her as soon as he heard another burst of laughter. He decided to walk up the stairs and see what was going, after coming up the stairs he quietly walked through the hallway until he came to a door slightly cracked open where he heard talking between Ash and Dawn. He gently rests his right gloved hand against the door and slowly pushes it open where he then saw the two sitting on a bed looking down at a book of pictures, he also saw Pikachu, Piplup, and a few other pokémon scattered around the floor having fun playing a game of tag.

They were completely unaware of the SPARTAN's presence as Ash states "I'm sorry that Michael won't let you come with us Dawn."

Dawn gave a gentle smile "Don't worry about it; I'm glad that someone in the UNSC is looking for James . . ."

"Yeah but nobody knows James better than you and May, you could really help us out."

"I know but there are rules to stay by, since this is the UNSC's concern it gives Michael the authority to do what's best for his mission."

"This isn't fair at all . . ."

"I know it isn't but hey you're lucky enough to be working with him right now or he would have left you back at home."

Michael decided to intervene with a subtle whistle which caught everyone's attention; they looked over to see the SPARTAN leaning in the door way when he said "It's time to go."

Ash slowly got up saying "It was great seeing you again Dawn."

She smiled "Hey same to you, good bye Ash."

Harrison rephrases himself "N-n-no both of you, let's go."

Dawn became shocked asking "Wait what!?"

"You wanted to come with us right?"

"Well yeah but—"

"Then no 'buts' about it, get your things together, I'll be waiting outside."

Michael left on that note not letting anyone argue even though they didn't want to; he came back downstairs and got Grovyle and Croagunk to follow him out to the hog where he had to rearrange the position of the crates in the back to accommodate one more passenger to come. Grovyle climbed up onto the top of the hog where it perched up on the central bar going over the open cab while Croagunk returned itself into its pokéball, the three then waited as Ash and Dawn got their things together in preparation for leaving.

As they waited, Michael's comms came online and Holland's voice came through "What's your status SPARTAN?"

He was relieved to hear Holland's voice again and reported "Green sir, I'm waiting on Ash and Dawn to gather their things for the trip ahead."

"I see . . . what's your next move now?"

"Well . . . the only person left to speak is May in the Hoenn Region. Hey did Parangosky talk to you last night?"

"Yes but she only told me to let you know that they'll be monitoring your progress via your helmet cam . . . what's going on?"

Knowing that Parangosky was watching him right now made him freeze inside, he replied "Nothing out of the ordinary Colonel" he sees Ash, Dawn, and their pokémon come out the front door which prompted him to say "We're Oscar Mike in two minutes Colonel, I'll speak to you later."

"Acknowledged SPARTAN, keep me posted" Holland said last before ending transmission.

While the kids were approaching the hog, a message appeared on Harrison's HUD who then took a look at it which read** [Well played SPARTAN, the fewer who knows about this, the lower the body count will have to be. Proceed as planned.]** it was Parangosky messaging to him personally. His heart froze knowing that she wants to see the execution herself.

The kids approached the vehicle with Ash stating "Pikachu and I will sit in the back."

Michael adds "Alright, Dawn you're riding shotgun. Everyone load up!" and before he climbed into the driver seat he saw Johanna standing on the front porch with a caring smile on her face similar to Delia's back in the Kanto Region when he was leaving with Ash. As a last act of trust to Johanna he gives her a subtle nod telling her that the kids will be alright before starting the ignition and drive off into the distance.

They were some ways out of Twinleaf Town when they were driving down the road back to Sandgem Town when Harrison states "Alright we're going to backtrack to Canalave City and take a boat to the Hoenn Region, sound like a plan everyone?"

However Dawn questions "Yeah but there's a bit of a problem."

Michael looks down at her "What . . ."

She explains "The docks in Canalave are scheduled to be refurbished and redesigned soon; we won't find anything there for a long time."

"You're kidding right?"

"No . . . here take a look" Dawn states as she reaches into her bag pulling out a small pokénav device displaying the notice posted by the Canalave City Board:

[NOTICE]

[The Canalave City Board has authorized the reconstruction of the Canalave City seaside ports. This will result in the entire port harbor district to be shut down in preparation for the upcoming reconstruction efforts. No ships of any class will be able to dock in Canalave City and are advised to change course to Snowpoint City or Sunyshore City.]

On that note Michael asks "Well that was completely unexpected and totally coincidental, which city is the closest?"

Dawn took a moment to check the distance between themselves and the two cities, after coming up with the results she states "They're both roughly at the same distance, it whether we want to go north or west."

"Let me see that" the SPARTAN asks having Dawn hand over her pokénav to him.

He parks the hog on the side of the road and began pressing several key pads on the pokénav while switching on his hog's main dashboard monitor and sets it to receive the incoming data being sent from the pokénav. The data transfer was successful as the monitor displayed the map of the Sinnoh Region from top to bottom, he hands the pokénav back to Dawn and looked at the map, after making some calculations and some predictions he made his choice.

"We'll head to Snowpoint City, the route is simple and we won't have to go through Mt. Coronet though we'll have to stock up on supplies in Eterna City before taking that long route north."

Ash comments "I don't think we packed our winter jackets for a trip like that."

Dawn states "Lucky me then because I came prepared" as she presents her pink winter coat to everyone.

"But what about me? You have a coat and Michael has his suit of armor" Ash asks with concern.

Harrison thought for a moment before saying "I doubt the UNSC packed in artic gear in the hog so I guess we'll have to get you one when we reach Eterna."

Coming to that conclusion the group got back underway towards Sandgem Town, the group remained quiets at they watched the trees and fields pass by until Ash and Pikachu eventually fell asleep in the back. Dawn looked back to check up on them and when she found them sleeping she nudged the SPARTAN who looked back for a brief moment before returning his attention back to the road, the two chuckled as they were on approach to Sandgem a few miles ahead.

As they were now entering the outskirts of Sandgem Town, Dawn quickly asks "Can we stop by Professor Rowan's lab for a quick moment?"

"What for?" Harrison asks.

"I need to drop off some homework he had me doing, he's teaching me about all the different kinds of pokémon and how they should be treated and cared for" she explains as she holds out a small stack of papers held together by a paper clip.

Harrison thought for a second before saying "Sure, which way?"

"Down the road for two more blocks then turn right, it's the large building with a windmill."

The SPARTAN followed her directions and soon came to a stop by the large building she described, Dawn climbed out as she gestured him to follow in which he did along with Grovyle close behind. They came up to the front doors where Dawn knocked before the doors shortly opened showing a young man in his twenties wearing a lab coat.

The man grins saying "Dawn it's good to see you again, I take it you finished your work for Professor Rowan then?"

Dawn nodded "Yep! Here it is!"

"That's great, please come on in and . . . oh um who's your friend?"

The SPARTAN stepped forward "Michael Harrison, pleasure to meet you."

The man wasn't sure as to what to do until he saw Harrison's Grovyle, he calmed down for a moment then said "Please step on in, Rowan is currently conducting an experiment but I'll let him know you're here Dawn."

"Thanks Clark" Dawn said as the man leaves to inform the professor.

The two sat down and waited for the professor to finish his experiment, Dawn decided to pass the time as she pulls out her pokéballs calling out "Come on out guys!" tossing them into the air and releasing five different pokémon in addition to her Piplup.

Dawn turns to Michael saying "I figure it's a good time for our pokémon to meet each other and become friends, wouldn't you agree?"

Harrison nodded deciding to do the same with Croagunk and sends it out as well so that it may converse with the others along with Grovyle. While their pokémon began getting to know one another, Michael figured it was also a good time to record them into his pokédex; he started with the massive brown one with a bluish face and tusks.

"_Mamoswine, the Twin Tusk Pokémon and the evolved form of Piloswine. Distinguished by its large tusks, its weight is more than five times that of Piloswine, and is less commonly found since the end of the ice age."_

Next was a brown rabbit partly covered with tan fur _"Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon. By quickly extending its rolled-up ears, it can launch a powerful attack against its enemies."_

After that was a tan and blue creature with flames coming out of its back _"Quilava, the Volcano Pokémon, and the evolved form of Cyndaquil. Quilava intimidates foes with its flame's heat, and when ready to battle, the fire burns with more strength."_

Then there was the white flying pokémon with a smile on its face _"Togekiss, the Jubilee Pokémon and the evolved form of Togetic. It is said that Togekiss never appears where there is conflict."_

And finally was a white and blue squirrel that was frantically running around in circles _"Pachirisu, the EleSquirrel Pokémon. It gathers static electricity and hides fur balls along with its favorite fruit under the eaves of houses."_

Everyone seemed to be getting along all except for Piplup and Grovyle who were now at each other's necks again for reasons unknown which forced Dawn and Michael to intervene once again.

Dawn asks "Piplup what's going on with you?" in addition with Michael asking "Grovyle what's happening here?"

They both wanted to resolve the problem but their pokémon keeps stating that the other is the problem which made things difficult for Dawn and Michael to make any sense of what to do. Michael states to both of them "Look if you two keep rubbing each other the wrong way then it's probably best that you two just avoid each other, understand?"

Grovyle understood perfectly but Piplup began arguing which made Dawn comment "I think Piplup's been wanting to be friends but Grovyle won't let up since losing the battle yesterday."

Harrison turned to Grovyle asking "Is that the problem Grovyle?" to which Grovyle gave a subtle nod.

He explains "Look buddy I'm not happy about losing either but we have to face the facts and move on, remember I told you that we'll get them one day right?" Grovyle nodded in acknowledgment and offered its hand to Piplup who then shook.

Seeing the problem resolved Dawn and Michael backed away letting them back to socializing with each other, Dawn states "I hope that's the last we'll see of that dispute."

The SPARTAN comments with his arms crossed "I wouldn't count on it."

Soon after, a middle aged man appears through a set of doors wearing a lab coat and had a binder in his hands, he had that strict face of business and seriousness but somehow Dawn was able to tell that the man was delighted to see her and her pokémon.

"Hello Professor Rowan!" Dawn greeted with a smile.

Rowan's voice was low and gruff when he replied "Dawn it's good to see you again and your pokémon, Clark stated that you completed your work."

Dawn hands the papers over to the professor who then noticed Michael standing at a distance watching over the pokémon with his arms crossed, he tucks the papers nicely into the binder and approaches the SPARTAN and comments "I don't believe we met, I'm Professor Rowan, head researcher of pokémon in the Sinnoh Region."

"Michael Harrison, pleasure to meet you professor" Michael states as he held out his hand and shook with the professor.

Rowan turns towards the group of pokémon asking "Which pokémon belongs to you?"

Harrison pointed them out "Grovyle and . . . Croagunk over there."

"Hmm fine specimens they are, it's been sometime since I've seen a grovyle in the Sinnoh Region. Tell me what brings you here to Sandgem Town?"

"We were just passing through when Dawn mentioned she had some work to turn in."

"I see, well I must state that your armor is something to marvel upon even though it is not within my field of study, it somewhat reminds me of the suits the Devon Corporation in the Hoenn Region have been developing for expedition purposes."

"Really?" Harrison asks after hearing about the Devon Corporation developing suits resembling SPARTAN-Issued MJOLNIR armor.

"Indeed, in fact they've already released a prototype series and handed them out to the leading laboratories in every region. We just received ours about a month ago but my associates have been unable to use the suit to its full potential."

Harrison needed to know what was going on and so he states "I see, maybe I can help you out with that."

"Of course, the suit is right this way" Rowan comments gesturing him and Dawn to follow. On their way in Michael switches on the camera sending the live feed it to the _Marajo_ for Holland to review.

They eventually came into a large room filled with machines and devices devoted to the research of pokémon where people were working until they came to a small corner of the room where there was cylindrical container with a small console next to it. Rowan enters the password into the console which was accepted and resulted in the container to open up revealing the suit of armor inside, it greatly resembled the MJOLNIR Mk. Varmor used by the SPARTAN-lls and Noble Team during the Fall of Reach only that this suit minimized the amount of actual protective armor making it more lightweight. It sported the traditional black bodysuit underneath with miniaturized armor plating fitted in a military digital camouflage much like a 21st Century military force. The helmet partly resembled the _**MJOLNIR Mk. V/E.O.D. Variant Helmet**_ with the narrow visor and rebreathers on each side close to the front and was also featuring that digital camouflage.

Dawn calmly states "It looks sort of like James's armor . . ."

After examining the armor, Harrison "Well I can see the first problem clearly, this is power armor which needs a whole new set of training courses to use. Who's been able to operate this?"

Rowan replied "That would be Clark, he volunteered to try it on the first day and ended up dislocating his left shoulder that evening but it didn't keep him from trying."

"Tough man . . . where is he?"

Rowan looked around the room full of people until he finds Clark and calls out "Clark do come over here for a moment."

It was several seconds later when Clark arrived asking "Yes Professor Rowan?"

Rowan explains "We need you to try on the suit again, Mr. Harrison here is willing to help you utilize the suit more effectively."

Clark grinned "Of course Professor, I'll get right on that."

Rowan glances at Dawn and states "Dawn you might wish to look away for a moment."

Michael states "In fact how about you head back out to the others to check up on them."

She nodded and left leaving the men to work on the suit, Clark eventually stripped down to his underpants and began suiting up with an innovative and technological system that automatically locks itself in a series of latches once Clark was inside the suit.

Clark took the first step but Harrison stopped him quickly saying "W-w-whoa stop right there."

"What?" Clark asks.

Michael explains "Nothing just listen to me. You're currently wearing power armor which requires a whole new field of training. First off you need to relax your muscles, deep breaths and such."

Clark took deep breathes and relaxed his muscles as instructed, he then asks "Now what?"

"Now we're going to calmly walk out the front door where we will continue the training then. Follow me."

The two armored beings walked out of the main laboratory into the room where Dawn and the others were and went outside where they can continue their training, they eventually reached an open area outside the building.

Clark asks "Why does yours seem more bulky compared to mine might I ask?"

Harrison replied "Think of my suit more . . . combat orientated. Alright there are a few things you should know about the principles of power armor such as they were primarily designed to enhance the wearer's physical capabilities, meaning with the suit you can run faster, jump higher, be stronger."

"So essentially I'm like a super hero?"

"To a degree yes but remember that the suit you're wearing was meant for research and exploration. Now the first thing we're going to try is some basic movement, you seem to have walking down so let's start with several jumps."

As instructed Clark relaxed his muscles to a degree then jumped four feet into the air, the height he reached was clearly noticeable compared to an average human who could possible reach a foot and a half in the air.

After a few jumps later Michael comments "Good, now with that out of the way let's go for a little race through the forest."

Clark glanced at the forest nearby before turning back to the SPARTAN asking "A race? Why?"

"Because it'll help with several other things such as speed, stamina, reflexes. Plus I wanna see who's faster."

Dawn, Rowan, the pokémon, and several of Rowan's staff appeared outside, Rowan states "If you are willing to race then we'll have a course planned out to test your limits."

Harrison nodded then asked Clark "So you ready?"

Clark took a moment to think then said "Yeah let's do it!"

It was half an hour later after Rowan and the others have already planned out a proper course through the forest that will test the two to their limits. As of right now everyone was in a small clearing close to the edge of the forest with the two preparing to race.

Rowan states with a bird pokémon sitting on his shoulder "The rules are simple, race through the forest on the course we planned out and reach the finish line back at the lab. We will be monitoring your progress with Staravia here and its chest-mounted camera."

The two complied with the rules and got into starting positions, Rowan counted "On my mark! Three . . . two . . . one . . . MARK!"

The two men bolted into the forests at remarkable speed both using their enhanced strength, Rowan sends Staravia into the air to follow the two runners before returning inside with his lab assistants to watch through a monitor. The two men were running at an average of nineteen miles per hour through the thick forest following a narrow trail along the route the professor mapped out, each were trying best the other in as they pass one another while avoiding the hanging branches and pokémon crossing their path.

Michael just leaped over an unsuspecting Bidoof when he called to Clark not too far behind with a voice of exhaustion "You stayin' with me Clark!?"

Clark suddenly overpasses him just he replies in the same manner "I should be asking you that!"

They continued their sprint through the forest until they spotted a knocked over tree being held up on its right side by a rock up ahead, neither slowed down until right up to the last second where Michael performed a power slide underneath the tree whereas Clark vaulted over the tree and continued running.

Dawn watched the race from one of the lab's monitors as people around her began placing bets on who would win, she wondered herself who would win but decided to not take any sides and simply watched as the two made their way to a large rock where Clark leaps and climbs over the rock while Michael simply went around and continued sprinting along the trail.

Ash and Pikachu finally walked into the lab with Ash asking "Hey what's going on and where's Michael?"

Dawn simply replied "Take a look" pointing towards the monitor showing the race.

Ash took several seconds to watch the race then comments "Oh that's so cool! Who's the other guy running?"

"It's Clark, one of Professor Rowan's assistants. They'll be coming up to the nearby cliff and waterfall soon."

Rowan states "I do wonder how they will cross this obstacle."

Michael and Clark were rushing through the forest as they were coming up to what seemed to be a large clearing up ahead.

The SPARTAN asks "You've been around these parts?"

Clark answers with exhaustion "Maybe around town . . . but I rarely come out into the . . . forests."

The two wondered what would be up ahead but decided to leave the thought that it was a simple field in the clearing until they began to hear rushing water, Michael asks "Is that a water—"

That very moment he runs off a forty-five foot cliff and as he fell he cried out "**FFFFAAAAAALLLLLLL!?**" until he plummeted into a large pond down below.

Clark chuckled as he stayed up at the top taking a quick look around to see a waterfall close by leading into the pond Michael fell into and another whole section of the massive forest yet to be seen. He looked back down below to see the SPARTAN crawling out of the pond on his hands and knees and after figuring there's nowhere else to go he jumps on down into the pond. The pond was relatively deep that when Clark hit the water he managed to touch the bottom before swimming back up to the shore where he then checked up on Michael who was still on the ground trying to catch his breath.

He pats on the SPARTAN's shoulder asking "Hey you alright?"

Michael gestured with his hand "Yeah . . . I just didn't expect a cliff to be right there . . . I bet you fifty credits Rowan planned that . . ."

"Hahaha well I guess we'll find out . . . c'mon Michael let's—"

A sudden and distant roar of an explosion occurred which caught the two's attention, as Michael got back up to his feet he asks himself "The hell?"

Clark took a moment to think before saying "I think that came from the lab, c'mon we gotta go!"

Michael states "The only way back is back up the cliff, let's see if you're any good at rock climbing."

Everyone was engulfed in black smoke after a sudden explosion occurred in the main lab; everyone was coughing harshly until they heard a distinct maniacal laughter. To some they had no clue who was attacking but to Ash and Dawn they knew very well.

Dawn managed to get some air in to say "Please tell me that's not who I think it is!"

Then came a response:

"_Listen, is that a twerpet's whimper I hear?"_

"_It's crying out to me loud and clear!"_

"_On the wind!"_

"_Past the stars!"_

"_In your ear!"_

"_Stealing pokémon at a breakneck pace!"_

"_Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"_

"_A rose by any other name is just as sweet."_

"_When everything is worse, our work is complete!"_

"_Jessie!"_

"_And it's James!"_

"_And Meowth now dat's a name!"_

"_Putting the do-gooders in their place!"_

"_We're Team Rocket!"_

"_IN YOUR FACE!"_

"_Wobbufett!"_

After hearing that, Ash comments "Oh you've got to be kidding me!"

Team Rocket replied "We kid you not!"

Meowth added "And take a look! We snagged your pokémon friends in da process! Talk about takin' da initiative."

Dawn and Ash looked up to see their pokémon including Michael's being contained in a wire net hanging underneath their balloon, every one of them were in there except for Pikachu, Piplup, and Mamoswine.

Dawn cried out "What did you do to Mamoswine!?"

Jessie explains "Oh that big lug of fur, we had to teach it a few lessons about Team Rocket authority."

James reveals a loaded rocket launcher commenting "I say it was a lesson well learned."

Ash calls out to Dawn "Dawn go find Mamoswine and make sure it's alright, I'll handle Team Rocket!"

"Right!" Dawn replies as she and Piplup runs out of the partially destroyed lab to find her pokémon.

Ash meanwhile runs out of the building to face Team Rocket on open ground with Pikachu, Jessie released Pumpkaboo and James let out Inkay along with Meowth and Wobbufett joining their side. There was no way for Ash and Pikachu to take them on outnumbered but all they had to do was hold them off until Dawn returns with Piplup and Mamoswine, they decided to give it their best shot like always.

Jessie started off with "Pumpkaboo Shadow Pulse!" along with James calling out "Alright Inkay use Psybeam!" and Meowth following up with Fury Swipe while Wobbufett remains behind on the defense.

Ash responded just as Team Rocket attacked "Alright Pikachu dodge them and then use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu skipped to left quickly evading the Shadow Pulse attack then charged forward dodging the Psybeam attack as well, Pikachu then enveloped its tail within iron and swung fast and hard until it slammed into Meowth who was then sent sailing through the air landing close to Wobbufett.

Ash made his next call "Good work Pikachu now use Thunderbolt on Pumpkaboo!"

Pikachu launches itself into the air as it began conducting electricity to attack but Jessie gave her quick response "Wobbufett get out there and use Mirror Coat!"

Wobbufett rushed up to the front and became engulfed in a glowing light just as Pikachu launched its Thunderbolt attack, Wobbufett was struck by the lightning and sent it right back at Pikachu but twice the destructive power thus causing a fair amount of harm to Pikachu as it cried out in pain "PIIKKAAA!"

Ash called out "Oh no Pikachu!"

Pikachu got right back on its feet albeit slightly injured from the counter attack, Ash was glad to see his little buddy still determined to fight and ordered "Good work Pikachu now use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu went into a full charge while building up electricity to full power as Jessie calls out again "Wobbufett Mirror Coat one more time!"

Wobbufett stands to once again glowing in that brilliant light just as Pikachu makes physical contact causing the energy to build to critical levels between the two but eventually redirected back at Pikachu who took the flow blow at point-blank range. Pikachu was sent flying back towards Ash who caught it in the air, Pikachu seemed pretty beat after taking a devastating hit like that and Dawn was just arriving with Piplup and an injured Mamoswine.

After giving some thought Ash spoke to Pikachu in a calm tone "Don't worry buddy, I'll take it from here . . ."

Pikachu replied with a curious "Pika-Pi?" just as Ash hands it over to Dawn saying "Keep Pikachu safe . . ."

Dawn argued as she watched Ash turn his cap backwards "Wait, what are you doing Ash!?"

Without saying another word Ash rushes towards Team Rocket and their balloon, Jessie grimaced and ordered "Pumpkaboo use Shadow Pulse on the twerp" James followed up with "Alright Inkay use Tackle!"

Michael and Clark made it back to the lab to see a large blown out hole in the side and Team Rocket's balloon hanging in the air behind the building, the two men rushed into the lab to see if everyone was alright just to see the main room to be utterly destroyed but Professor Rowan and his assistants were fine.

Clark pulls off his helmet asking frantically "Professor is everyone alright!?"

Rowan gave a subtle nod saying "Yes we are all fine; however Ash and Dawn are currently battling Team Rocket as we speak."

Michael quickly gave his orders "Clark see to it that everyone is taken to somewhere safe, I'll go back up the kids."

Clark protested "No way I'm helping you out" with Rowan added "Yes we will take care of ourselves, do not worry."

The SPARTAN didn't object and gestured Clark to follow as they rushed outside towards the raging battle, as they came out the two found something they would have never expected especially Michael. They witnessed Ash charge straight into incoming fire from Pumpkaboo and Inkay heading straight for the balloon that was holding all of their pokémon captive meanwhile Dawn was caring for a severely injured Pikachu with Piplup and Mamoswine close by. The SPARTAN was dumbstruck as he watched this young boy brave through intense fire with such selflessness that only a SPARTAN would dare brave to run through, it was that pure selflessness for others that caught Harrison's attention and admiration. Ash was closing in and Team Rocket were becoming more accurate with their attacks, Michael and Clark both knew that Ash wouldn't make it without some backup so they hastily devised a plan and acted on it. The two men bolted towards the attacking pokémon and just as they reached within several meters, Michael performs a quick power slide putting his back up for Clark to quickly use as a launch platform, using the suit's enhancements Clark sent himself soaring into the air and tackling Pumpkaboo to the ground while Michael grabs Inkay out of the air and hurls it towards Meowth and Wobbufett.

Meowth dodges Inkay with a hateful growl "Grr you'll pay for hurtin' my pal! HAVE SOME FURY SWIPES!"

Meowth readies his claws and attacks managing to get one good swipe until the SPARTAN grabbed him by the torso and flung him into the air just before taking on Wobbufett. Wobbufett quickly braced itself for a powerful punch with Mirror Coat with perfect timing as the punch impacted the energy barrier it was using, with that built up power Wobbufett repulsed it back towards Michael who was knocked back several steps.

Dawn watched as Wobbufett held its ground against the SPARTAN and the others taking on Clark but she still noticed Ash was rushing towards the balloon in an effort to save the pokémon but it was too high in the air for anyone to reach it so she had to act.

She called out to her Mamoswine "Mamoswine use Ice Shard on the cable holding the net!" then "Piplup use Hydro Pump to puncture a hole in the balloon!"

Mamoswine willfully complied as it shot ice shards out towards the cable while Piplup built up the water pressure and shot out a powerful force of water towards the balloon. Mamoswine's Ice Shard attack were on target as a few shards cuts through the cable allowing the net to fall with Ash below it to catch it but due to obvious reasons Ash was practically flattened underneath all of the pokémon that were captured. Piplup's Hydro Pump attack successfully pierced the fabric of the balloon causing it to lose altitude gradually, Pikachu got some of its strength back and saw Ash in the fray, it quickly leaped out of Dawn's arms and into the action with a full-charged Thunderbolt attack sending it right into the middle of the conflict. The sheer destructive force the attack caused an explosion equaling to around fifty tons of dynamite sending Team Rocket's pokémon straight back up towards the balloon while knocking everyone else aside like a bunch of ragdolls and the lab only sustained minor damage from the concussive force of the blast.

Dawn took this opportunity and called out "Piplup use Bubble Beam!" along with Pikachu performing another Thunderbolt attack in conjunction. The joint attack impacted the balloon causing another explosion and sending Team Rocket off with their usual "TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN! . . . WOBBUFETT!"

The smoke and dust from the first explosion cleared part way revealing Ash and the pokémon getting back up, Clark was getting back up as well but painstakingly despite his suit taking the full brunt of the force for him, and Michael was still sitting on the ground with his hand over where his mouth should be coughing while forgetting his helmet was still on.

Michael asks "Coh coh! . . . What the hell was that? Who launched a freaking _**ANVIL-ll**_ missile!?"

Dawn giggled as she approached him "Nobody Michael, that was Pikachu's Thunderbolt attack."

Harrison took one quick glance at Pikachu muttering "One hell of an attack then."

Dawn looked over to see Ash and some of her pokémon getting up, she called out "Is everyone alright!?"

"Yeah I'm fine!" Ash responds.

"I think I pulled something . . . but I should be fine" Clark comments as he rubs his left padded shoulder.

All of the other pokémon responded in a chorus of their own voices indicating that they were alright as well; Rowan and the others came out to the battle site and began checking up on the others. Two assistants tried to help the SPARTAN up but he shrugged them off telling them to see to the others and make sure they're well.

Rowan approached Michael asking "We heard a lot of commotion from inside . . ."

Harrison began rubbing his back saying "Yeah let me explain that . . ."

"No need . . . take a look for yourself" Rowan states as he looks up to the sky.

Harrison followed his glare and found Staravia hanging high in the air above them, he realizes that with the chest mounted camera on Staravia Rowan and the others were able to observe the battle from a safe location.

He gave a light chuckle "Alrighty then . . . sorry about what happened to the lab."

"Don't be, it wasn't you who attacked us."

"True but I feel as if though—"

"Don't be . . . Clark how are you doing?" Rowan asks as Clark approached them.

"I could feel better but without the suit it could've been worse Professor."

"That's good to hear."

Michael asks "So what are you all going to do about the lab? I'm not so sure about the structural integrity of the entire building now."

Clark states "You let us worry about repairs, besides I think you have somewhere else to be."

"That's true, well in that case I guess this is it then."

The two replied "Agreed."

Michael decided to get his last say in the conversation "Well it's good to know that the suit is now more efficient and I hope you guy will be back doing what you love most soon."

On that note he begins walking away gathering everyone up for the trip ahead towards Snowpoint City to take a ship to the Hoenn Region.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	12. Sheer Cold

**Never Forget**

**Chapter 12**

"**Sheer Cold"**

[October 13th, 2556]

It took relatively a week and a half for the group to travel up from Sandgem Town through Eterna City after gathering the supplies they needed and head up to Route 211 where it would take them up to Mt. Coronet on their way to Snowpoint City.

The hog was parked alongside the road while Dawn and Ash got their winter coats on before they head into the cold climate zone and Michael was checking the GPS unit on the main monitor of the vehicle, Michael was muttering to himself quietly "Alright if we're on Route 211 then we'll . . . need to take the crossroads up ahead . . . and get onto Route 217."

Dawn and Ash climbed back into the vehicle with Dawn saying "We're all ready!"

Michael looked around still seeing Piplup, Pikachu, and Grovyle; he asks "What about your pokémon? Shouldn't they be in their pokéballs to keep them warm?"

Ash comments "Pikachu hates being in its pokéball so I'll just keep it safe and warm under my coat" Dawn adds "Piplup can handle the cold but I'm not sure if Grovyle can handle it."

The SPARTAN looked up at Grovyle and states "It's going to be very cold and I know grass-types won't do well against the winter climate, I hope you understand" it understood clearly and allowed itself to be returned into its pokéball before the group could get underway.

It took little under an hour for the group to reach the crossroads on Mt. Coronet and then head out on Route 216 where they started entering the cold snowy climate; fortunately Michael had rigged the warthog for snowy terrains such as chain links on the tires to avoid slipping on ice whenever they should cross over some. The wind began to pick up but it wasn't enough to be considered a storm or worse a blizzard, they continued down the route with no delays but became aware that the weather was worsening as they neared Route 217.

Dawn shuttered despite being in her winter coat and comments "We might have to find a place to stay . . ."

But Michael replies "We can make it through 217 if we stay on course, I'm sure you all can handle a little wind and snow."

Ash states "Easy for you to say, you're in an advanced suit of armor."

"Trust me I'm just as vulnerable to the cold as you are, my armor wasn't rigged or outfitted for winter climates but I do have a tolerance level to the cold" he explains as he checks the thermometer on his HUD which was currently at thirteen degrees Fahrenheit, he kept reminding himself that his suit could manage the cold as long as it didn't reach below negative thirty degrees Celsius.

The group continued onwards through Route 216 as the weather grew worse with the wind and snow picking up, a winter storm advisory came into effect for the surrounding areas but they were so close to Snowpoint City that they had to continue onto Route 217 where a full blown blizzard was raging. The kids did their best to shield themselves and their pokémon from the frigid winds while the SPARTAN maintained a firm grip on the steering wheel and gear lever situated between him and Dawn with the hog's headlights on high-beam to even see several meters ahead. Traveling at fifty-six miles per hour, the hog maintained good traction on the snow and ice thanks to the chain links but it was proving a challenge for Michael to keep it going straight with the fierce icy winds blowing from their side. Everything was going well until a large pokémon appeared out of nowhere into the light and braced itself for an unexpected impact with the vehicle, Harrison slammed down on the brakes but the hog crossed across some ice and slid right into the pokémon who was reeling from the hit and became furious. The pokémon grabbed on to the front of the vehicle and began lifting it into the air with everyone in it, the kids cried out in fear but Harrison quickly reacted by jumping out of the vehicle and landing a swift and forceful blow to the its side with his left foot. The large pokémon growled and effortlessly knocked the SPARTAN to the ground with a single swing from its arm moments before it hurled the vehicle off the road causing it to crash into a tree with the kids and pokémon still inside. Harrison was dazed severely from the blow and remained in the snow until the pokémon no longer perceived them as a threat and carried on its usual business. Harrison managed to get his bearings back as he got back up and rushed towards the flipped vehicle to check up on everyone.

Harrison called out to them when he approached the vehicle "Kids!?"

Ash's voice moaned "I'm alright . . ."

Dawn as well "Yeah . . ."

Michael found them laying underneath the vehicle in the snow with no signs of bruises or scars after being tossed like that, he quickly looks around unable to see anything with the heavy wind and snow so he brings down his enhanced sensor scope down over his visor and activated the geometric rangefinder which would give him a basic layout of solid objects all around him despite the fierce weather. Through his visor he could see the yellow outlines of nearby trees and rock formations to the west but as he looked out to the east he found the foot of a nearby mountain they were traveling along with a small cave situated close by.

Michael leaves his enhanced visor sensor down over his main visor for it was his only real way of seeing anything and calls out over the fierce howling winds "There's a cave about twenty-three meters east of us let's get going!"

Dawn and Piplup got up to their feet with no problem as well as Pikachu but when Ash tried to get up he cried out in pain and fell down into the snow, Dawn asked "Ash what's wrong!?"

"Agh I must've sprained my ankle after the crash . . ."

Michael didn't have time to think and states "We'll look at it in a second but first we got to get to shelter, everyone stay on me!" as he picks Ash up into his arms and started his trek towards the cave that offered protection from the winds.

It took about six minutes of fierce winds and chilling climate for the group to reach into the cave and settle down, they found comfort in getting out of the harsh weather but it was still frigid as ice until Dawn had sent out Quilava and used its flames as a source of heat.

Michael knew this wasn't going to be enough and states "Stay here, I gotta grab something from the hog" before he walked back out into the blizzard.

Dawn approached Ash who was sitting against a stalagmite with his hands over his left foot rubbing it ever so carefully; she asks "Are you going to be alright Ash?"

Ash calmly states with that determined expression he always has "Yeah I'll be fine Dawn don't worry."

Michael soon returns with two extinguisher-sized steel cylinders with handle bars on top of them, he sets the first one near the mouth of the cave when Dawn asks "What're those?"

Michael responds "Thermal ventilators" as he grabs onto the top handle, twists it counter-clockwise, pulls it outwards revealing a bright orange thermal reactive core incased in a specially designed containment unit to allow only the excess heat to flow out, then turned it back clockwise thus opening the vents and let heat roll out.

Everyone felt the warmth of the thermal energy radiate outwards and embraced it willingly, Dawn then speaks to Quilava "Thanks a lot Quilava, you did great" she received a grateful response from Quilava who then decided to rest until it was needed again.

Michael activated the second ventilator placing it in the middle of everyone to act as a high-tech campfire, after that he kneels over by Ash muttering to himself "Alright what do we have here . . ."

He carefully places his gloved hands around Ash's foot and gradually turned back and forth to see if he could find any signs of damage but none were to be seen, he comments "Well I don't see anything so I guess we'll just have to wait for it to heal."

Dawn replies "That's fine, we can wait it out."

On that note Michael leaves them and simply stood at the mouth of the cave watching the blizzard rage on, he makes a rough estimation that the storm won't die down for days or even a week which was time they didn't have at all, not a matter of staying on mission but as a matter of life and death for all of them.

Dawn approached Michael as he continued staring out into the icy winds, she comments "We should all be fine once the blizzard passes though we'll need to get the hog back on its wheels if we want to keep going."

Michael continued thinking until he states "I need you to look after everyone . . . I'm heading out there to find help."

"What? What are you talking about Michael?"

"We can't stay here for long because the ventilators will eventually lose power and shut down giving us with only one source of heat and frankly I don't know how long Quilava could keep it up. We're running on borrowed time and we need to act now."

"What're we going to do?"

"I need you to look after everyone including Grovyle and Croagunk while I head out into the blizzard and find someone that can help us."

The SPARTAN hands over his two pokéballs to Dawn and began walking out without letting anyone argue about it, Dawn watched the seven foot soldier slowly fade away into the snow and vanish like a shadow in the dark.

Michael was facing above fifty miles per hour winds chalked full of snow and ice as he made his slow march north towards Snowpoint City or any settlement he could find along the way, he made a quick glance over to his HUDs thermometer to see it was two degrees Fahrenheit and gradually declining to one degree. He wondered what could have caused such a damning storm that would rage like this, he thought about the natural climate and geological land formations around him such as Mt. Coronet and the surrounding oceans but he didn't figure that those were the causes of such a powerful storm. He continued marching through the deep snow that were up to his knees at this point when he heard a loud and distant roar echo through the winds 'sounds like that pokémon that attacked . . .' he thought knowing he wasn't the only thing out here and that he has to be sure to avoid it at all costs. Suddenly something slams into him and wraps itself around his body, he panicked bringing his knife to bear ready to scare away whatever it was until he found what it really was, a large piece of brown heavy fabric possibly used as a religious cloak or something. He held it firmly in his hands not letting it be taken away in the wind deciding what to do with it until he decided to wrap it around his neck and head covering all of his head with the exception of his enhanced visor sensor sticking out of the cloth and a large portion of the cloth still flailing in the wind behind him. Now looking as some high-tech snow pirate the SPARTAN continues onward deeper into the blizzard along Route 217.

Dawn returns from outside after searching the wrecked hog for blankets and food when she saw everyone settled in, as she comes into the cave she has Mamoswine use its body to block the entrance who willingly does so that they wouldn't be too exposed to the cold.

She wraps the first of few blankets she found around Ash saying "This should help keep you warm."

Ash unable to move with his bad foot smiles and says "Thanks Dawn . . . why did Michael leave in such a hurry?"

Dawn didn't want to lie about the limited time they have with the ventilators online but she also didn't him and the others to worry about freezing, so she said "He went out to find help for the hog, once it's fixed then we can get going towards Snowpoint City."

He gave a reassured nod allowing her to walk away and prepare the meals for everyone, while she was out scavenging through the hog she managed to find some left over MREs and a jerry can full of fresh water that had miraculously not frozen over yet possibly due to the materials used in the can itself.

Ash watched her gather the materials in front of her as she prepares to cook the meals when he asked "You know how to cook those?"

Dawn nodded with a smile saying "Yep, during our time with James he taught May and I how to make these MREs ready to eat. All you have to do is open this pouch beneath the tray and pour some water into it, there's some stuff at the bottom that heats up with the water thus cooking the meal like so."

She presents the first cooked meal labeled [Vegetarian Mix] which contained salad, berries, some crackers, and dipping sauce. She hands it over to the pokémon who then began to eat with satisfaction, eventually she prepared enough meals so that everyone was fed including Ash and herself who settled with Salisbury steak and bread roll. After the meals were eaten to the last scrap, Dawn starts making small nests out of the blankets and other materials she got from the hog so that when it was time for the pokémon to return to their balls she can put them in the nests to keep them warm.

Ash suddenly notices one of the ventilators flicker for a brief moment and asked "Hey Dawn? Why did one of the ventilators just flicker like that?"

Dawn turns around looking at the ventilator close to Mamoswine but she saw no flicker, but if Ash saw it then that means the ventilators were beginning to wear out and that she only has so much time left before they do cut out.

She quickly finishes up the nests and returns the pokémon except for Mamoswine and Quilava who were needed later, she comments "I don't know Ash . . . hopefully Michael comes back soon, I think it's starting to get dark outside."

Night falls upon the SPARTAN after he has marched little under twenty miles through the snow, his thermometer was down at negative twenty-one degrees and he was beginning to feel the cold seep through his body suit. He continues searching through his visor sensor for anything that might provide help until he found the faint heat signature of a chimney about forty meters ahead of him, he then frantically waddles through the snow in a failed attempt to run where it took only minutes to reach the door.

He pounds on the door several times and waited for the door to open revealing a middle-aged woman with grey short hair asking "Who're you!? Why are you out in a blizzard like this!?"

Harrison replied "I got into a car wreck about twenty miles south of here and I got kids stranded in a cave close to the wreck, I need your help to—"

A small boy appears behind the woman asking in panic "Are you a bandit!?"

The SPARTAN looked down at the kid with a baffled expression "What? No I'm a—"

The boy gave him no moment to make a response calling out "I'll protect you Mommy! Ariados use Poison Sting!"

Suddenly this oversized red spider appears through the doorway from above and fires a volley of poisonous spikes, the SPARTAN jumped back and began evading but the snow made it difficult for him to move until he tripped and fell with two spikes flying out and hitting him in the right side piercing his suit.

Michael cried out in pain when the woman scolded her son "Garrett what were you thinking!? Go back to bed now! You too Ariados."

The boy and giant spider disappeared as the woman got her winter clothing on and rushed outside to the downed SPARTAN as he pulled the last spike out of his body with a painful moan, she states "Oh god I am so sorry for this . . ."

"Don't be . . . the boy's protective . . . agh but I need your help and anyone else you can gather."

"Alright I can do that but first let's get you inside."

Harrison argues "No time . . . go get your people and head out south along the route about twenty miles, I'm going back and send out a flare for you to track my position."

The woman didn't argue and rushed back to the house to get on the phone, with that out of the way Michael got back up to his feet and began heading back through the blizzard to find the kids again.

Dawn and Ash watched as the first thermal ventilator ran out of power and shut down replacing that bright orange core with darkness, the entire group save for Mamoswine huddled together with the kids, Pikachu, and Piplup under the heavy blankets and Quilava sitting on top to keep them warm. It was only a matter of time before the second ventilator would shut down leaving everyone to rely on Quilava's natural heat until Michael would return with help.

Dawn got close to Ash in hopes of combining their body heat when she said "Don't worry everyone, Michael will be back with help and then we can get somewhere nice and warm."

Ash adds "Yeah and we'll have some hot cocoa, doesn't that sound great guys?"

Pikachu gave a cheerful reply "Chaa!" with Piplup agreeing "Pip!"

The second ventilator flickered heavily before shutting down as well leaving the only source of heat and light as Quilava, Dawn comments "Ok Quilava . . . time to do your thing."

Quilava nodded in compliance and started giving off a steady stream of heat where it won't tire out for the longest time possible; everyone else huddled close to one another to maintain as much body heat as possible. Despite Quilava's efforts to keep everyone warm there would be the occasional gust of cold wind that makes to them causing them to shutter in the frigid air.

Dawn states quietly so the pokémon could not hear them "Ash . . . if Michael doesn't come back . . ."

Ash reassured her "You said Michael will come back . . . so he will come back, don't worry Dawn everything will be fine."

Dawn smiled knowing that no matter what happens, Ash will always maintain that sense of confidence he never lose sight of, and out of the strong feeling of heart and companionship she leans over and kisses him on the cheek before huddling close to him and closing her eyes. Ash was taken back by this action not sure what to think and eventually decided to let it go allowing her to rest, he glances out towards the entrance where Mamoswine was, clearly it didn't see what had happened as it was already asleep. They sat there alone in the dark until the SPARTAN would return.

Michael was about ten miles out from the wreck location when a warning box appeared on his HUD saying:

**[WARNING: PRESSURE SUIT THERMODYNAMIC SYSTEMS FAILING . . .]**

**[RECOMMEND SEEKING SHELTER IMMEDIATELY]**

He quickly checks his thermometer which now indicated the temperature was now at negative thirty-two degrees Celsius which made him wonder 'why the hell is it getting colder?' his thought abruptly ended with another loud roar from that particular pokémon that attacked the hog and then suddenly a large blue blip appearing on his motion sensor. It was rapidly closing in from his left and as he turned to face whatever it was he quickly catches sight of a large white pokémon coming at him at full speed on all fours like a gorilla, Harrison quickly braced himself just as the pokémon entered striking distance and swung one of its large arms at him. The arm slammed right into the SPARTAN's titanium gauntlets severely damaging the shields and sending him soaring through the air until he fell into the deep snow close to a snow-covered spruce tree. Michael quickly stands to and takes cover behind the tree drawing his M6H magnum, after getting a good look at the raging pokémon he takes out his pokédex and records it to get an idea of what he's dealing with.

His pokédex reported "Abomasnow, the Frost Tree Pokémon and the evolved form of Snover. It blankets wide areas in snow by whipping up blizzards. It is also known as "The Ice Monster."

He quickly mutters to himself "Well there's the source of the blizzard but why the hell is it doing this?"

Abomasnow was full of rage as it searched nearby for the SPARTAN until it somehow caught scent of where he was and attacked without warning catching him by surprise, Michael began dodging and weaving the unbelievably rapid attacks being launched from this supposedly slow and lumbering aggressor. Harrison knew he had to gain control of the situation quickly before he could even think about getting away otherwise Abomasnow would track him down to the kids and then do god knows what, on that note it was his turn to attack. After dodging another arm throw from Abomasnow, Michael quickly launches a quick punch straight into Abomasnow's gut causing it to reel back in pain taking several steps back. Harrison knew he couldn't stop now and pressed his assault quickly launching swift attacks such as a blow to the leg, arms, and even head at which point Abomasnow retaliated with an Ice Beam attack shooting out just barely missing the SPARTAN who backed away in time. The pokémon quickly followed up with an Ice Punch attack by encasing its right arm in hardened ice and slamming it right into Harrison's chest shattering the ice and shields around the SPARTAN's body and sending him flying until his back slammed into a tree. Michael quickly gets back up just to receive a strong gust of frigid air which sent chills all over his body, he then grabs his magnum and quickly squeezes off a few stun rounds striking Abomasnow in multiple places which only angered the pokémon even further up to the point where it held out a mysterious looking stone strongly resembling a marble but glowing with power.

Harrison trains his pistol's sights on Abomasnow who then began to glow, his first thought was that Abomasnow must be evolving thanks to the stone but something was off about this, the evolution process was far too different from the one he seen when Treecko evolved in Grovyle because Abomasnow's evolution whipped up strong winds and snow which encased the pokémon in a strong tornado of snow until a violently dispersed with winds racing at around eighty miles an hour for a short distance revealing a pokémon that looked entirely different. What was originally a bipedal snow giant transformed into a quadrupedal giant with two large pillars coming out of its back, it leaned back and made a loud roar that filled the air with such cold temperatures that Michael had to shield himself with his arms from the cold which then covered his armor in frost and drop the local temperature down another ten degrees and an insane rate. Michael knew this had become a lost battle but he couldn't give up because Ash and Dawn were counting on him returning with help, so he starts the battle once more with several more shots from his magnum striking the pokémon across the face multiple times but it simply shrugged them off as if they were snowballs. Abomasnow retaliated with another Ice Beam but with much greater power as it shot out towards Michael who was fortunate enough to evade it as the beam passes him and freezes a tree entirely. After seeing the tree be encased in ice in mere seconds Michael turns to face Abomasnow once more just in time receive a swung arm to the torso sending him soaring through the air and back into the snow, he tried to get back up but the poison from Ariados began to take effect weakening him along with the intolerable cold that was running through his body. Frozen and ill, the SPARTAN was on the verge of giving up until he remembered what he saw back in Sandgem Town, Ash running in head first into incoming fire from Team Rocket all in an effort to save the pokémon, that total selflessness and undeniable courage the boy has was enough to strike awe and admiration from the SPARTAN and those around him.

He muttered to himself "If that boy can run through heavy enemy fire with that kind of determination . . . then who the hell am I to give up right here because of a little poison and cold?"

He hears Abomasnow slowly approaching from behind but he continues muttering "If a boy can do all that . . . then surely I can deal with this . . ." his fists clench tightly "I . . . am . . . SPARTAN!"

He sprang straight up and releases a powerful blow to Abomasnow's lower jaw causing it to roar out and seize the soldier in its two large arms, the pokémon gave a low menacing growl as it brought Harrison closer to its face but that was its error as the SPARTAN cocks his head back and slams it against Abomasnow's forcing it to release him. Abomasnow now in anger prepares another Ice Punch and throws a powerful swing but Harrison quickly ducks as the arm swings overhead, he clenches his right fist and drove it right into the Pokémon's gut causing it to spit up. Abomasnow recovers and swings a Hammer Arm attack but the SPARTAN swiftly dodges and throws a high kick right into the side of Abomasnow's face stunning it for the next precious seconds that Michael took advantage of. While Abomasnow was stunned from the hit, Harrison quickly swings his foot fast and low knocking Abomasnow's legs out from underneath causing it to fall into the snow followed up with debilitating blow to the head causing it to remain motionless. Abomasnow gained that bright glowing light once more and reverted to its original form from before, Michael wasn't sure what to think about Abomasnow's evolution because he was certain that evolution was a one-way process with no turning back. Letting the thought pass for later thinking he kneels down by the still pokémon and attempts to find a pulse which couldn't be found due to Abomasnow's thick skin so Harrison had to switch his Visor to X-ray setting and found the heart still beating healthy. Knowing that Abomasnow was merely unconscious at this point he begins to walk away back on track towards the kids where he would send out a flare for help, though during his long trek back he grew weaker from the poison and the cold until he was barely moving but he was driven by that same determination Ash had a week ago in Sandgem Town despite the harsh situation.

He was five miles away from the kids when he started to feel his nerves grow numb from the cold but he continued onwards until a portion of his left leg froze up forcing him to fall to his knees, still being driven attempts to get back up and keep going until he heard the roar of a vehicle's engine approaching him from behind. He slowly turns around to find a large tracked vehicle packed with people stopping next to him and the passenger door opening up letting the woman he met come out.

Michael fell to his knees once more just as the woman arrives next to him saying "Hey c'mon get up we're almost there! We need you if we're ever going to find the children."

She was right so he attempted to get up once more but the poison was besting him right now in an internal war and it was winning progressively faster. The woman saw this and states "Let's get you inside; I should have something to counter-act Ariados's poison."

It was moments later when everyone was inside the warm vehicle when the woman takes the SPARTAN's helmet off and presents him a small pink berry, Michael gradually moves his stiff hand towards it to grabbing it between his fingers as he asks with a weak voice "What is . . . it?"

The woman replied "It's a Pecha Berry, the natural juices inside will counter the poison Ariados inflicted on you."

Harrison takes a small bite of the berry allowing the juices to flow through his body though it would only be moments later when he starts to feel the poison being suppressed giving him some strength back, he takes the last bite and sat there for a moment to allow his body to take in the warmth.

The woman states "It's good to see you feeling better but I'm afraid the poison was in its advanced stages, you'll need professional medical care if you want to get rid of it."

He asks "Is it lethal?"

"It can be . . . but not at the moment, we'll have enough time to get the kids and head to a hospital where everyone can receive the care they need."

After getting a fraction of the strength and heat he got back he puts his helmet back on and heads outside to lead the vehicle to the crash site to help Ash and Dawn who are in desperate need of help, he braved through the frigid wind and snow as he vigilantly seeks out the crashed hog until he caught a glimpse of it half buried in the snow that has accumulated around it. He quickly turns around signaling the driver to stop and everyone to follow him. The men and women clambered out with flashlights and ice-type pokémon until they formed up behind the SPARTAN as he led them to the cave the kids were in, they eventually came to what appeared to be the foot of the mountain but the cave was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are they!?" the woman calls out over the wind and snow.

"I don't know! One second!" he calls back as he switches his visor to the geometric rangefinder; he quickly scans the area and soon locates the cave, buried under several meters of snow from an avalanche that occurred not too long ago.

He points out a spot "Over there! They're buried under the snow!"

The woman calls out to the others "Everyone grab a shovel! Go go go!"

Everyone scrambled back to the vehicle to grab a shovel and when they returned they began to dig at the designated spot the SPARTAN pointed out, as the group dug Michael runs back to the hog to uncover the cargo bed to grab what he needs. Several minutes have passed and Michael manages to recover an E-Tool which was essentially a militarized shovel for digging entrenchments, he quickly returns to the group and began digging alongside them.

It was hours later when the poison began roaring back through the SPARTAN's muscles and forced him to grow weak along with the cold again, everyone around him felt the bitter cold but were being driven by the hope of rescuing the children and pokémon.

Michael soon felt fatigue and light-headedness but continued digging until a man's shovel hit something firm and called out "I found something!"

Everyone rushes over as well as Michael who pressed his hands against the object to make the realization "It's Mamoswine!" he pounds against the pokemon's rear end with his fist calling out "Hey Mamoswine move it! I brought help!"

It took several seconds for Mamoswine to wake up and start moving shaking off any snow that may have gotten on it and move aside allowing Michael entry as he calls back "Get some blankets and get ready for transport!" moments before he lost his balance from dizziness caused by the increasing poison levels.

The woman argues "You're not going in there, get back to the truck and get yourself another berry!"

But Michael didn't listen to her as he runs into the cave to find Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, Piplup, and Quilava with a barely lit flame all huddled up in a small corner covered up by blankets from the hog. He quickly rushes on over and kneels down by them finding Ash still awake but nearly frozen as he slowly turns his head towards the SPARTAN trying to stay ahead of the cold.

"Michael . . ." Ash spoke with a weak and shuttering voice.

Harrison places his hand over Ash's shoulder saying "Don't worry kid, help is here and we're going to get you and everyone else somewhere warm."

But something about Ash's expression worried the SPARTAN when he looked over at Dawn to see her eyes closed and her skin covered in frost, he nudges her with a gentle push but there was no response, Michael comments "Oh n-n-no Dawn wake up!" he nudges her again and then calls out to the people outside "We need heaters in here now!"

A distant voice relayed the message "Hey we need heaters in there!" and a response "On it!"

Michael turns his attention back to the kids and said "Hang on everyone, we're going . . . to . . . get you—"

Ash noticed something was wrong with Michael and that was when he noticed the stab wounds in his side drenched in frozen blood and comments "Michael . . . you're bleeding . . ."

Michael was becoming entirely woozy and was starting to lose consciousness as the poison was increasing in his body until it came to the point where Michael ends up falling over onto his back with his vision blurred and mind completely in turmoil.

The last thing he was to see and hear was Ash trying to call out "Michael . . . ." and running footsteps entering the cave with the woman looking over him and several men with small portable heaters coming to aid the children and pokémon, all of these just seconds before the SPARTAN loses consciousness and everything turns into black.

**Please leave your thoughts and comments. Thank you.**


	13. Seeing the old and meeting the new

**Never Forget**

**Chapter 13**

"**Seeing the old and meeting the new"**

[October 15th, 2556]

_Michael woke up inside of a place so familiar as if he had once lived there; he takes a quick look around the room to find out that he did . . ._

_He was lying in his own bed underneath his blanket with a sewn in picture of a sunset over the Highland Mountains of Reach in his own childhood bedroom back in his hometown of Talos on Jericho Vll. This didn't seem right to him at all because he specifically remembers blacking out inside a small cave in the middle of a fierce blizzard in the Sinnoh Region but this felt almost too real. He climbs out of his bed quickly finding his titanium armored arms to be replaced with small child arms, this discovery prompted him to quickly look at himself in the mirror. He quickly rushes on over to a large mirror on the wall to find that he was no longer a seven foot SPARTAN super-soldier but instead a young seven year old child with brown shaggy hair and he also finds the holographic clock next to the mirror which read [9/24/32], he couldn't believe this was happening but it was. _

_A familiar voice from downstairs calls out "Michael! Breakfast is ready!"_

_The young Michael Harrison muttered to himself "That isn't . . . that isn't her . . ." but he needed to be sure._

_He quickly exits his bedroom into the hallway down the stairs through the living room and into the kitchen where he found a young beautiful woman with long brown hair; Michael didn't believe who he was seeing before him "Mama?"_

_The woman turned around and looked at him "What's wrong Michael? Aren't you hungry?"_

_She gestures her hand towards a table and when Michael followed her finger he found his favorite breakfast sitting there on the table, eggs sunny-side up with a side of toast and sausage. Michael wasn't sure what was entirely going on so he decided to go along with it until he gained a better understanding of the situation, he started casually walking towards his chair and sat down as he waited for his mother sit down and eat._

_As she sat down and began to eat, Michael asks "Mama, how's papa doing?"_

_His mother looked up at him and said "Well we'll find out later tonight now won't we? Don't forget that it's Saturday today."_

"_Oh right . . ." Harrison replied just before he begins to eat his breakfast._

_It was moments later when his mother states "And also don't forget that you promised to clean up Mr. Faux's yard after breakfast."_

"_Yes Mama."_

_The two continued eating until it was time to clean the dishes in which his mother insisted he go get ready to clean while she handles the dishes herself allowing him to head back upstairs to get ready to work. It wouldn't take long for him to get his work clothing on and headed outside with a rake, he headed on down the street until he came to a stop in front of a large two-story white house made out of the typical polycrete minerals used to make houses nowadays. He sees an old man in his sixties sitting up on the porch with an old obsolete __**Ma3 Assault Rifle**_ _propped up against the side of his chair with the bolt locked in the backwards position and the magazine resting peacefully on a stool close by._

_Michael begins walking up towards the house when he calls out "Good morning Mr. Faux!"_

_The old man gave a pleasant smile and waved back as he spoke with a light British accent "Mornin' young Harrison, how's your mother doing?"_

"_She's doing fine Mr. Faux, how are you?"_

"_Oh tired and old as always but that's just how us old folks live nowadays now isn't it? You came by to clean the yard right?"_

"_Yes Sir Mr. Faux."_

"_Good! That's good, tell you what when you finish up cleaning you come up here and I'll give you some credits for your hard work."_

"_Sounds good Mr. Faux thanks."_

_Johan Faux was an old time ODST veteran in the UNSC who served in some of the initial campaigns and operations against the rising insurrections when it broke out in 2492, every time Michael would come over to clean his yard he would tell stories about how 'tough of a ol' brit s.o.b. he was' during the initial conflicts thanks to a special program he volunteered in. Unfortunately he also told the tale of how he got caught up in an IED strike in 2513 which took his right leg from him replacing it with a prosthetic, ever since then he's been itching for a little payback at the rebels but when the threat of the newly encountered Covenant echoed throughout human space, he's been preparing his home with the best traps and defenses money could buy knowing that if he was going to die here then he might as well take as many alien bastards as possible with him._

_Michael went straight to work right away starting with the backyard where he would start raking up the leaves that had fallen from his planted mahogany tree and trim up the hedges next to the house. When he came around back he looked up at the back porch to find two deactivated motion-tracking turret housing mechanisms armed with the deadly __**M247 GPMG**__ fully loaded with 7.62mm armor piercing rounds, this was simply a testament of how far Mr. Faux has rigged his house and yard for an all-out siege._

_Michael continued onwards and got to work around the yard cleaning up the leaves and trimming the hedges all the meanwhile he began to think about what's happening right now. He could only wonder if this was a dream during his unconsciousness or if his entire life as an ODST and SPARTAN was a dream itself because everything here seemed too real to be true but it also brought him an unprecedented amount of happiness. He always loved helping others such as Mr. Faux and even some other neighbors around the area which made his parents proud to know they raised him right, the he'd also loved to play with the other kids no matter how old or how young they maybe because they were normally full of imagination in their own ways whether it be barbaric such as war games or peaceful and adventurous like exploration. So why did he hate them as a soldier? That was something he couldn't figure out himself but he had several theories, using the knowledge and experience gained from being with Ash and Dawn he realizes that everyone is truly special in their own ways which was not taught through words but through action. Ash showed his unwavering bravery in the face of danger to save the few at the risk of his own life, something that only true heroes would dare do while others flee, this heroism was displayed by many humans in the war against the Covenant innumerable times which was often held in respect by those around them especially the enemy. Dawn showed her undeniable sense of care and trust towards humans and pokémon alike to the point where she claims she has gained the respect and even friendships from members of the Covenant which was something to behold in awe and bring a whole new way of thinking. Whether Dawn's claims were true or not Michael would probably never know._

_He finishes up the backyard some time later and returns to the front where Mr. Faux was watching the local community work in harmony, Michael walked up the steps onto the porch where Mr. Faux noticed him and began reaching into his pocket._

_He holds out a small handful of credits saying "Thank you young Harrison" he then noticed Michael's perplexed expression and asked "Is something the matter?"_

_Michael simply sits down on the porch next to Mr. Faux and asks "Do you think there could ever be a perfect world?"_

_Mr. Faux withdraws his hand and thought about it until he came to a conclusion "Well . . . coming from an old beat-up trooper like myself I can only say eventually humanity will find a planet and will suit the needs of the people."_

"_That's not what I meant Mr. Faux."_

"_No? Well then please enlighten me."_

"_I mean . . . a world where everything is . . . where everything is just perfect in every way, a world full of adventure and peace with people by your side to share it with, friends, families, and even enemies alike."_

_Mr. Faux scoffed "Well I don't know about sharing a world with the innies or covies, I'd be fine as long as they don't nuke it or glass it either way."_

"_But you are getting where I'm going with this right?"_

"_Yes young Harrison I believe I do . . . you seek to sing peace and victory everlasting with those all around you no matter their differences whether they be a hated man or an alien and I respect that vision truthfully. In that case I do believe that one day . . . everything will come together as one unified voice in the galaxy and rejoice in peace."_

"_Thank you Mr. Faux . . ."_

"_My pleasure young Harrison . . . oh do you want your credits?"_

"_No thank you Mr. Faux I think I'm going to go home and help my mama."_

"_Very well then, take care my dear boy."_

_Michael runs off from Mr. Faux's property and heads straight on back home, it was sometime in the afternoon when he and his mother were out in the backyard tending to garden of exotic flowers and plants. _

_His mother asks "So Michael did Mr. Faux pay you for helping out?"_

_He replied "Yes mama, but I turned down the money."_

"_Oh that's always like you isn't it?"_

"_Mama can you sing that song you do when tending the garden?"_

"_Mmm of course dear."_

_She cleared her throat and began singing in her soft soothing tone:_

"_My dear son when the time comes_

_You will be grown up and strong_

_To take on the challenges of the world_

_And bring out the best of new and old._

_My dear son when the time comes_

_You will explore the bountiful riches of the lands_

_And set upon a new frontier of harmony and happiness._

_My dear son when the time comes_

_You will be the savior of all kinds _

_Through the words of peace and joy_

_You will triumph_

_My dear son do not weep_

_For when the time comes for you to go_

_We will not mourn for a life gone passing by_

_But will celebrate a life well lived and rejoice for your return."_

_Michael always loved that song because it means quite a lot to him, he resumed tending to the gardens with his mother until the day was starting to come to a close in the evening. He and his mother were just close to finishing up dinner when they heard the holocomms beep indicating an incoming transmission, Michael rushed on over with his mother walking close behind him letting him sit on the chair and open the transmission window where a young man with black hair and shaved beard appeared._

"_Hi papa!" Michael exclaims after seeing his father._

"_Ey there's my little pioneer, what'cha been up to today?"_

"_I helped Mr. Faux with the yard today and helped mama with the garden."_

"_That's great son and how's the old timer doin' these days?"_

"_He's doing great papa, how's life on Mars?"_

"_Well I've been getting a lot of work done and the boss is talking about giving the workers some time off due to an increase in production, and guess what?"_

"_What papa?"_

"_Yesterday around noon, a navy high lord came by to check up on how everything is doing, he even came by my work place and shook hands with me."_

"_Really? That's so cool!"_

"_I know right? Ok go on and get ready for bed, I'll talk to you before I log off."_

"_Ok papa."_

_Michael goes ahead and runs upstairs where he took a quick shower and got his pajamas on, feeling like a child again Harrison almost forgot about one crucial fact, his father had been known to have been speaking out against the UEG and UNSC. _

_He heads on downstairs just in time to listen into the conversation between his parents, his mother states "Are you sure everything is alright Jeremiah?"_

"_Of course Kate, I've been keeping it quiet for some time and ONI is backing off a bit. But dear you do understand why I'm doing this right? For our son?"_

"_Yes I do, you want to see a world free of control so that our child and others could be happy, but to a lot of people this sounds like insurrection talk and it's too risky to keep it up."_

"_I understand truly I do . . . I just want what's best for Michael, he'd have a whole world to explore with no restraints."_

"_I know and so do I . . . I love you . . ."_

"_I love you too . . ."_

_Michael enters the room just when his father notices him and asks "You ready for bed little buddy?"_

"_Yes papa."_

"_Alrighty then, come over by your mother for a second I wanna show you something."_

_Michael does so allowing his mother to pick him up and put him in her lap just as his father reaches down for something and brings it up into view, it appeared to be alien in design but it was clearly not Covenant fortunately._

_Michael asks "What is it papa?"_

"_That's just it buddy, I have no clue. I was on lunch break a few hours ago and decided to go for a walk around the facility; I was minding my own business when something in the distance reflected some light into my eyes. I went to check it out and there it was, this small orb made out of materials no man could have made and it was certainly not Covenant."_

_His mother asks "What do you think it does Jeremiah?"_

"_Well I've been examining it here in my room and I could only assume it's either some sort of map . . . or a key."_

"_A key to what?" Michael asks._

"_Who knows . . . maybe treasure and fortune or an unlimited wealth of knowledge and understanding for all beings alike."_

_After looking at it some more, loud knocking on the door was heard behind his father and a voice calling out "Yo' Jerry we got shift in an hour, get your stuff together!"_

_His father called back "Yeah Kindler I hear ya, be out in a few!" he turns back to his monitor "Alright kiddo I got work to do soon so I'll talk to you on Wednesday alright?"_

"_Ok papa, I hope you find out what it does."_

"_I do too . . . now give your mother a kiss goodnight and head on up."_

_Michael kisses his mother on the cheek and climbs off heading for the stairs but not before saying "Love you papa."_

"_Love you too buddy . . ."_

_Michael soon runs up the stairs and into his bedroom just before climbing into his bed where he heard the footsteps of his mother and soon seeing her walk into his room. _

_She pulled the blanket over Michael and sat down next to him rubbing his forehead, Michael asks "Mama . . . can you sing that song again?"_

_His mother giggled "Hmm not this time sweety . . . but I do have something to say."_

"_What's that?"_

"_When you wake up for real . . . be sure to embrace the life and wonders of the new world you found, make new friends and be happy."_

_That statement didn't set right with Michael at first, was she actually referring to the pokémon world or was this some kind of cryptic message?_

_After giving it some thought he eventually said "Ok mama . . . I will."_

_She gave that warm gentle smile one last time and said "Good bye my dear boy . . ." tears began dripping from her eyes "Just know I will always love you and be with you . . . no matter how far away from home you are."_

_Tears started running from Michael's eyes as well when he tried to say but choked up "Ok m-mama" soon afterwards everything turned into black and silent._

Michael's mind woke up to the distinct beep of an IV-machine and soon his nerves came alive moaning and aching with a dull pain coursing through his body, his vision comes to at first blurred and watery but eventually it clears up revealing the ceiling of a room he was in. He didn't want to move just yet so he simply turns his head left and right to find out where he was which appeared to be a general hospital room with people walking by the door. He turns the other way to find Dawn laying in a bed next to his, her skin wasn't covered in frost and she seems to still be asleep or unconscious, he also notices Piplup and Pachirisu sitting at the foot of her bed and on the other side of her Michael finds Ash sitting in a chair with his head down as if he was in deep thought.

His voice was weak but he was able to say "Hey . . ."

It caught Ash's attention which made him look over Dawn to see Michael looking back at him, he showed some relief but not pure joy "Hey Michael . . . good to see you're awake."

Harrison's eyes then fell to Dawn and asked "How's she doing?"

"At first they weren't sure because she was in worse shape than I was . . . but yesterday they said that she'll be fine and that she should be waking up soon."

Michael began sitting up and groaned "Errgh . . . that's good . . ." he looks around and soon found Grovyle and Croagunk resting in a chair at the foot of his bed, he grinned and got up from his bed.

His legs were at first sore and he had minor difficulties walking but after a few seconds of attaining balance he walks over to them and kneeled down in front of them. They were in a deep sleep leaning against one another which prompted the SPARTAN-lV to decide not to wake them up, he stands back up and heads over by Ash finding Pikachu and Buneary sitting next to each other just before he sat down next to them.

He took a long quiet look at Dawn before turning to Ash and said "I've been meaning to tell ya' somethin' kid . . ."

Ash looked at him and bickered "My name's not kid."

"I know I know but just bear with me for a moment . . ."

He started trying to find a way to explain what he had to say and eventually started with "I'm not going to lie when I say this, when I first met you in Pallet Town I thought you were just another kid that should I shouldn't pay attention to, I especially hated it when I had to let you come along. But . . . when we fought that Covenant splinter group and you said those words 'we got this' that really surprised me that you were willing to take on a scarab walker full of covenant soldiers armed with plasma weapons and needlers, and seeing you come out on top in the end . . . that was something special. When we got to Sandgem Town, the last thing I expected was you running head first into incoming fire from Team Rocket just so you could save our pokémon . . . just the idea behind that was . . . well it would have been enough to convince an entire platoon of UNSC marines to follow you straight into hell and back."

"What're you trying to say Michael?"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is . . . you've got guts and I respect that. I also want to thank you for that because when I was fighting a abomasnow in the blizzard I got knocked around quite a bit but seeing that fearless determination in your eyes it drove me to fight harder and eventually win . . ."

There was a quiet pause and Michael finally said "Thanks Ash . . ."

Ash asked "What happened to you? You seem so different now."

"Well . . ." Michael thought for a moment "Let's just say someone special and I had a talk one time . . ."

The two grinned at one another after the SPARTAN made that statement until they heard Dawn starting to stir, her eyes flickered open and she let out a moan "Oohh . . . where are we?"

Ash answered "We're at a hospital in Snowpoint City."

"Ugh really? Where's Michael?"

"Michael replied "Right here . . ."

Dawn looked over to see Ash and Michael sitting next to each other with grins on their faces seeing her awake, she looks at Michael and said "I'd knew you come back . . ."

Ash chuckled "That's not what I heard back in the cave before you kissed me."

Michael became shocked and immediately clapped his hands saying "Ha! I totally called that one and you know it!"

Ash asks "What are you talking about?"

Michael explains "Don't you remember? I kept pickin' on you saying Dawn was your girlfriend, but after hearing that I guess I was right after all."

"What!? Dawn and I are not dating!"

"Right . . . okay then" Harrison states with a smirk on his face.

Dawn soon got involved as she sat up in her bed "Ok boys that's enough . . ."

Dawn's pokémon celebrated seeing her up and well as they group hugged all around her, Grovyle and Croagunk eventually woke up to the commotion and found Harrison awake and well as well, they rushed on over and greeted the SPARTAN with a relieving sigh and affection. Everyone became happy with one another once more, the group talked some more before Michael stood up and started walking towards the door, he quickly found something lying in a chair next to the door and picked it up, it was his helmet still somewhat wrapped in that brown cloth he found during the blizzard. He started unwrapping the cloth just to find a small piece of folded paper taped to the orange visor, he takes it off and starts to read it:

_Dear Stranger_

_ If you're reading this then that means I have left Snowpoint City and returned home where my son is, he's probably worried sick after attacking you with Ariados's Poison Sting attack. Nonetheless you don't have to thank me for my actions, if you're wondering why then let's just say that I have some wrongs to right and that as each day passes I am making up for my crimes in the past. I specifically remember those two children you were with in that cave and it's safe to say that they wouldn't like to see me around for the sins I caused and that they will ask how I survived our last encounter. I do hope you find what you're looking for and that you find happiness along the way, just like I did with my dear boy Garrett. Farewell Stranger until we meet again._

_ Sincerely J_

Michael never knew anyone by the name of J but it was apparent that Ash and Dawn knew this person very well and fought. He carefully folds the letter back up and stores it inside his soft-case along with the cloth before he puts the helmet back on allowing the HUD to come back online at full functionality.

He turns towards everyone else and states "You guys get ready, I'm going to go find out what happened to the hog."

On that note he walks out of the small room into the hallway filled with medical staff and patients each looking upon the towering soldier as he walked pass them on his way to the receptionist desk to get some information. He eventually reaches the front lobby of the hospital where a woman with pink hair and wearing a nurse uniform stood conversing with Officer Jenny who seemed to be on official police business as she was holding something close to her, she noticed Harrison and gestured him to come over to them for questioning.

Michael stops right in front of the two and asks "Is something the matter?"

Jenny states "Yes, during the time you were unconscious from the leading events during the blizzard, the woman and her group were bringing you in for medical care and she personally reported to me about a weapon you were carrying."

Michael quickly checks his right thigh to find his magnum was missing, he looked up to Jenny to find her holding it in her hand with a firm grip as she asks "Does this belong to you?"

"Yes it does . . . it's standard issue gear from where I come from . . . it's loaded with stun roads so there's no harm."

Jenny wasn't completely convinced so she said "Alright come with me then" and walked out of the hospital with Harrison close behind.

They came outside where the streets were relatively quiet as they came to the side of the hospital building where no one would see them, she the orders "Alright I'm going to hand this to you and you're unload that weapon and prove to me that it is loaded with stun rounds, try anything else and I'll have a friend do something unpleasant."

Michael had to ask "A friend?"

Jenny holds a pokéball and releases a large red and tan dog who gave a menacing glare at the SPARTAN who brought up his pokédex to record it. It reported "_Arcanine, a Legendary Pokémon. The evolved form of Growlithe. Arcanine is known for its bravery and fierce loyalty. Growlithe evolves into Arcanine from its use of a Fire Stone._"

On that note Michael states with honesty "I wasn't going to try anything in the first place."

She remarks with disbelief "Right . . ." just before she hands the SPARTAN his weapon.

Harrison started with keeping his finger off the trigger he ejects the magazine out of the magnum and pulled the slide back allowing a round to fly out and the officer catches it, this was done with speed and excellent precision showing Jenny that he has skill with the weapon. He hands the unloaded pistol and magazine over to the officer and folded his hands behind him letting her examine the ammunition.

She took a moment to inspect everything before loading magnum and hands it back saying "Alright I'm letting you off the hook this time but if I find anything else then I'll have you arrested."

"I'll make it a challenge for you if it comes to that" Harrison remarks with a grin.

Jenny gained a smirk as she states "Wouldn't have it any other way. Stay safe and be careful with that thing, come along Arcanine."

Harrison stopped her "Wait, do you know where my vehicle is? Big and green with no roof?"

"Oh it's been taken to a nearby auto shop where the people there are checking up on it. It's just down the street several blocks."

The SPARTAN nodded "Thank you" and began making his way there.

It was half an hour later when he approached the auto shop with its garage door open showing the warthog being held up by a hydraulic lift with people checking underneath it. They were just finishing up their diagnostics when the manager saw the SPARTAN walk into the garage to inspect the vehicle.

The manager asks "I take it you own the vehicle?"

Michael nodded while still looking at the hog "Yeah that's me . . . where's the crates of supplies that came with it?"

The manager points out towards a corner where several crates with the UNSC emblem stamped on them laid, he said "They're over there in the corner, we checked through the contents to make sure nothing was broken but we couldn't get into one crate because it's locked."

Harrison nodded "Thank you, so is there anything that needed to be fix on the vehicle?"

"Surprisingly to us, no. After finding out the frame was made out of titanium we simply checked over the wheels and suspension which seems to be alright as well. We'll let it off back into your hands in a moment after I get the paper work done."

"Of course" the SPARTAN said letting the man walk away to do what is needed.

Michael decided to look over the vehicle himself to make sure everything is as the man said, during that time a message appeared on his HUD, it was Parangosky **[You disobeyed your orders SPARTAN . . . you should have let them froze in the dark]**

He muttered beneath his breath so no one would hear him "Unlike you Admiral I have a heart, leaving them like that would have been inhumane and cruel . . . something you should be all too aware of."

A response **[It matters not what I know about your personal beliefs, you had your orders and you disobeyed them. If you are incapable of following through then I will have someone who will but not before dealing with you first]**

"It's not that I disobeyed those orders . . . it's just the way of doing it that I need time for. When the time does come . . . I'll be sure to make it quick and painless for them . . ." he noticed the tone in his voice, full of regret and fear.

**[You are becoming too attached to those children, unless you want anything to happen to your father then I recommend that you deal with them by the end of next month. Your loyalty to the UNSC is in question Mr. Harrison . . . and when the time comes, we will all see who you really are, a true SPARTAN . . . or a damned traitor]**

Michael knew what he had to do for him and his father's sake, the manager came back with a pen and clipboard saying "Alright if you sign here then we'll let you get on your way."

Harrison took the clipboard and pen into his hands and wrote his signature down on the bottom of the form 'Michael Harrison' and hands it back to the manager who then gave the order to lower the hog safely to the ground and leave. Michael then started loading up the hog's cargo bed with the crates in the corner until he came to the last crate which held the SMG and ammunition inside, wishing it had been forgotten along Route 217 he reluctantly picks it up and stores it inside the hog before climbing into the driver seat and drove back out to the hospital to pick everyone up.

He arrives at the front of the hospital building minutes later to see everyone all packed up and ready to go, Ash, Pikachu, Grovyle, and Croagunk got into the vehicle with no problems whereas Dawn was a bit sluggish so the SPARTAN had to climb out and help her into the vehicle before driving off towards the nearby port. It was long before they reached the nearby port where a transport ship somewhat similar to the one that brought the boys to the Sinnoh Region, soon afterwards the group was found next to one of the boarding ramps where Ash and Dawn noticed a young woman with blue hair in clothing that would have her pass as an average civilian in the UEG having problems with her luggage, they turned to see Michael preoccupied watching a flock of Wingulls flying above.

Dawn nudged Michael in the waist "Hey Michael."

He looks down at her asking "What?"

"How about we get our tickets checked while you go on over and help that lady out with her luggage, it's the least we can do for you saving us."

She made a valid point of repaying him for his efforts but instead he said "Nah . . . I'll check myself in" he looks at the woman and carefully watched her luggage dilemma turn into a disaster and comments "Though I suppose it won't hurt to help another person out . . . you two go on ahead, I'll catch up."

The kids and their pokémon proceeded towards the ramp while Michael and Grovyle approached the woman who was now entering a panic crying out "OH NO WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!? I CAN'T GET EVERYTHING READY BY THE TIME THE SHIP LEAVES!"

Michael was a meter away when he asks "Do you need help with your luggage?"

The woman turned around seeing the tall silver giant and grovyle standing there watching her, she replied "Oh that'd be great! Thank you!"

Michael came closer and examined the luggage the woman was planning on taking with her, there was five bags in total but they were completely disorganized and stuffed with belongings to the point where one bag was overflowing making it impossible to close up and carry without busting open again.

He asked "You don't necessarily need all of this clothing do you?"

The woman placed her hands on her hips and sassed "Says the person wearing armor, do you have any idea how life of a woman is like!?"

"Alright alright sorry I ask" Harrison apologizes with his hands in the air trying to calm her down.

He then kneels down next to the luggage and decided on what to do, he opens up one luggage bag which appeared to be able to hold more items and asked "Can you start handing me some things from your other bag?"

"Yeah sure . . ." she kneels down next to him and started handing the SPARTAN several pieces of clothing to him watching him fold them nicely before placing them into the bag.

After a silent moment she asks "What's your name?"

Harrison replied "It's –"

"Oh w-w-wait let me guess . . . mmm your first name is . . . Clarence."

"Mm nope . . ."

"Andrew?"

He shook his head no.

"What about Josh?"

"I know a guy named Josh."

She frowned thinking "Ok let me think . . . John"

"As in John Wayne?"

"John who?"

He chuckled "Hmhmhm nothing I was messing with you, give up?"

"Yeah I give up."

"It's Michael Harrison."

"Aww I was going to say that next."

He grinned "Ok what's your name?"

"You wanna take a guess?"

Michael took a moment and looked at her, she had blue hair and gorgeous amber eyes, and she also seemed extremely close to his age maybe younger. He comments "Well you definitely look like an officer Jenny but you seem younger than the ones I've see . . . I don't suppose you're related to them?"

The woman smiled "Good eye Michael, I'm the super-duper ace detective, Marble Jenny!"

Harrison chuckled after hearing her introduction and said "Marble Jenny . . . and a detective too, what are the odds" he then felt Grovyle tap on his shoulder and pointed out to the ship that was preparing to leave.

Marble states "We should probably get moving."

"I couldn't agree more . . . here let me take them" he said as he hoists up four bags with two slung around his shoulders and two in his hands while Marble took up the last.

The ship's horn blared out signaling that it was minutes from departing just as Marble and Michael got their tickets checked in and quickly climb aboard as the crew was pulling up the anchor and the boarding ramps were parting ways from the ship's hull. With the ship now departing, the two went towards Marble's assigned sleep quarters to drop off the luggage while they enjoyed a nice conversation.

On their way there Marble asked "So what's taking you to the Hoenn Region?"

Michael responded humorously "A ship."

Marble giggled "No you know what I mean."

"Hehe yeah, I'm on assignment."

"Oh wow so am I, I'm heading there to investigate a crime scene in Mauville City. What are you doing there?"

"I'm looking for a couple of people who's gone missing a long time ago."

"Oooh sounds mysterious . . ."

They reached the room where Marble opens the door and allows Michael to walk in first and put the luggage down, the two talked further more until Ash and Dawn found them conversing with one another.

They easily recognized Marble right away and said "Oh hey Marble!"

She turned to see the kids when she became surprised "Ash and Dawn? What're you doing here?"

Dawn answered "We're traveling with Michael to the Hoenn Region to find an old friend of ours."

Michael quickly asks "You all know each other?"

Ash stated "Yeah, we met Marble at an old mansion on our way to Solaceon City here in the Sinnoh Region."

Marble began laughing "Hahaha! Yeah I remember that day, I mistook you all for a bunch of criminals and Luxray attacked."

Dawn asked "How is Luxray doing?"

Marble pulls out a pokéball and releases a large black and blue lion with yellow stripes and red eyes, Michael pulled up his pokédex and recorded it "_Luxray, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon, and the evolved form of Luxio. Using the power to see through walls, Luxray can track down hidden opponents and even locate lost children._"

Michael's only comment was "Niiice . . ."

Luxray let out a confident roar and prowled around the room greeting everyone until it came to a stop at Michael and Grovyle, while Luxray willingly greets Grovyle in a seemingly pleasant manner, it couldn't stop giving the SPARTAN a distrusting glare for some reason.

Michael noticed this and tried to be calm about it as he kneeled down and said "Hello Luxray . . ."

But Luxray made no response to Michael's greeting and simply walked away towards the only bed in the room and lay down on it, Marble comments "Don't worry about Luxray Michael, he's normally like this around new faces."

Harrison stands back up saying "That's fine . . . so with everything here and unloaded I guess we should get out now."

Ash adds "Yeah we got a long ways before reaching the Hoenn Region and I'm kinda hungry" along with Dawn "I going to head up top and train with my pokémon."

The kids and their pokémon heads on out of the room leaving Michael and Grovyle with Marble and a slumbering Luxray, Michael gave one last look around the room then said "Well I suppose it's time for Grovyle and I to head on out as well."

Marble added "Yeah . . . you probably should" with a gentle smile.

Michael and Grovyle heads on out of the room and just as Michael was walking through the doorway Marble calls out "Hey!"

Michael turns around facing Marble for her to say "We should talk some more sometime later, I really enjoyed the chat we had."

The SPARTAN grinned behind his faceless helmet and replied calmly "Yeah . . . so did I . . ."

The two exchanged one last look at one another until it was time for Michael to close the door behind him and head on out to watch the ship put distance between itself and the Sinnoh shores on its designated course for Slateport City of the Hoenn Region.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	14. Boarding Action

**Never Forget**

**Chapter 14**

"**Boarding Actions"**

[October 17th, 2556]

It was sometime around ten in the morning when Ash woke up along with Pikachu in their cot in their quarters, he gave a wide stretch with his arms while Pikachu did the same with its back. After giving out a big yawn and opening his eyes he found Dawn sitting on her cot on the other side of the room brushing her hair with Piplup holding up a mirror.

Ash looked around the room hoping to see the SPARTAN dead asleep in his own cot but it was empty and well made, he asks "Hey where's Michael?"

Dawn replied without taking her eyes from the mirror "I don't know he was gone before I even woke up."

Ash thought for a moment then comments "Knowing him he's either eating in the cafeteria or up top watching the sea."

"Sounds like him . . . hey you wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure."

The two got ready to head out into the hallways getting dressed and walked out to find crew and passengers passing by one another in calm harmony, everything seemed very nice especially when they got to the cafeteria to get breakfast. Even though they could not find the SPARTAN anywhere in the cafeteria they got their plates and headed on towards an empty table and started to eat with their pokémon.

As they ate Ash comments "Man I can't wait to see May and Max again."

Dawn added "Yeah it'd be great to see them again; I wonder how they're doing."

"We'll find out soon enough when we reach Petalburg."

They ate quietly for several moments until Dawn asked "Hey Ash?"

He swallows his food before saying "Yeah?"

"Don't you think Michael is here not just to find James . . . but for something else?"

He thought for a moment "I haven't really thought about that, when we came through Jubilife City he had to go talk to the Poketch Company there."

"Did he say anything about that?"

"No . . . but I have a feeling it involves this person named Admiral Parangosky."

"Admiral . . . sounds like a rank, who is he?"

"Parangosky is a woman and she's someone Michael is really scared of."

"Hmm . . . we should probably talk to Michael about this."

"Sounds like a good idea, but can we finish breakfast first? I'm still hungry."

Dawn sighed "Alright . . ."

Michael was standing along the railings of the ship looking out to the ocean with Grovyle and Croagunk when he began thinking about that dream he had before regaining consciousness in the hospital, his mother saying to embrace the life and wonders of the new world he found kept bugging him ever since he woke up. He actually began to wonder if his mother was really referring to the pokémon world and all of the wonderful things it brings to a soldier like himself.

A voice spoke from behind him "Hey Michael."

He turns to see Marble and her Luxray standing behind them, Michael grinned saying "Hey Marble."

Marble came next to the SPARTAN and leaned back on the railings while Luxray sat next to Michael's pokémon, she asks "Something on your mind?"

He asks with a calm tone "How did you know?"

She smiled "Don't forget I'm the super-duper ace detective after all, helmet or not I can tell when someone is feeling down. Speaking of which I haven't seen what's behind that orange visor, why don't you take it off?"

Michael looked back out to ocean and replied with a sense of humor "Well I sure wouldn't want anybody falling for my good looks."

Marble laughed "Seriously? You have good looks; I'll believe it when I see it."

"Maybe . . . what're those?" he asks as he points out to a pod of large whales swimming in the distance.

Marble takes a look and then answers "Those are wailords, probably the largest pokémon in the world."

"Really?" he asks with an intrigued tone as he holds up his pokédex and records the giants "_Wailord, the Float Whale Pokémon. Wailord is the largest Pokémon yet discovered. When diving out of the water in pursuit of its prey, it makes quite an impressive sight._"

"That's pretty cool . . . the largest pokémon to roam this earth" Michael spoke to himself with a fascinated feeling.

Marble adds "And if you think those are cool then take a look down by the hull" pointing straight down into the water below.

Harrison looks over the edge and found a large school of fish pokémon that were shaped like hearts; he records those as well "_Luvdisc, the Rendezvous Pokémon. Luvdisc group together during breeding season, covering the surface of the ocean in a brilliant pink. This heart-shaped Pokémon earned its name by swimming after loving couples it spotted in the ocean's waves._"

"Sounds romantic don't you think?" Marble asks as she and Harrison looks down below watching them swim alongside the ship.

"Yeah . . . I've never seen a pink ocean before, and they say that it follows loving couples now that's pretty special."

Marble grinned as she gestured towards something behind him "And I think I found out who, take a look."

The SPARTAN looked up to his left and found a young man and woman holding each other with joy as they began to kiss, he looks back to the ocean and comments "Like I said, it's something special."

The two were quiet for a moment while the watched the luvdisc swim by until Marble asks "Speaking of the word, do you have someone special in your life?"

Michael thought about that for a moment and decided to be honest as usual "Mmm no not really . . . I've been working for six years non-stop so I guess I never really found anybody."

"Six years? Wow you must be a hard worker and it must be dangerous work if you're wearing armor. Say what do you do anyways?"

"Eh . . . things . . ."

"Like what things?"

"Oh . . . let's just leave it at dangerous alright?"

Marble crossed her arms and said nothing else about it; the two continued watching the sea until something caught her eye and caused her to ask "Hey . . . what is that?"

Michael looked up asking "Hm? Where?"

She points out far into the distance "There in the sky, those little black dots I see."

The SPARTAN followed her finger and spotted the dots she was seeing, he brings down his enhanced visor sensor and zoomed in on the figures like binoculars, the dots appeared to be five black twin-propeller helicopters followed up by a larger aerial vehicle. What really caught his attention was that the helicopters inbound were in fact modified _**UH-144 Falcons**_ flying in formation with an old and outdated _**D96-TCE Albatross **_transport flying in behind the formation. Michael's mind raced looking for any possibilities as to why the UNSC has dispatched a military force onto the surface and why they were heading for the ship he was on. Did Parangosky take back her word and sent a platoon of soldiers to eliminate him and everyone else involved or a freak accident.

Marble nudged his arm "Hey . . . what's going on?"

"I-I don't know . . ." he said as he watched the Falcons come into an approach run towards the ship.

As they drew nearer to the ship Harrison noticed a big red '**R**' on the side of the pilot's cabin and that some of the men sitting inside the troop bays were not wearing armor nor armed with any weapons except for four figures that were adorned in heavy armor.

It was moments later when Michael's helmet began receiving garbled transmissions coming from an unknown source, the voice was a male's and it was deep with a British accent and heavily distorted as if he was speaking into something.

He gave out his orders **"Alright our main priority is to secure the HVTs and secondary targets. Team Aegis, Bastion, and Charlemagne, you're task are to subjugate the crew and passengers and if anyone shows resistance, make an example out of them. Team Damascus will scour the ship for the secondary targets and Team Epsilon will handle with the HVTs. I want that transport to stay in the air around the ship until it's time for the final phase, I want no unnecessary fatalities on this and show them no weakness, alright lads let's get to work."**

Three falcons broke from formation and headed for the bow of the ship while the other two went straight for the stern and mid-section; meanwhile the Albatross maintained an altitude and circled around the ship.

Marble grabbed onto Michael's arm and asked with a firm but worried tone "Michael what's going on!?"

Harrison watched the falcons spread apart and then came up with a response "I'm going to find out, stay here and make sure everyone is safe in their rooms. Grovyle and Croagunk you're coming with me!"

The SPARTAN and his pokémon rushes off towards the bow of the ship where the three falcon transports held their position in the air as men in black rappelled from them via ropes.

At the bow of the ship, the three falcons held their positon above the ship as they unloaded their personnel via drop cables allowing men to rappel down onto the deck, Team Rocket grunts went down the cables and stormed the bow of the ship with their aggressive pokémon. A few trainers began to fight back almost immediately with their own pokémon and began putting up firm resistance but that struggle was short-lived as two giant men in suits of armor willingly leaped out of their falcon as it passed overhead each armed with a _**Ma5D ICWS Assault Rifle**_ quickly and efficiently overwhelming the rebellious trainers and their defiant partners with monstrous capabilities.

Once everyone was detained and forced onto the ground, the same falcon comes around again and lowers itself to allow one soldier in armor to simply walk out and call out with a deep voice distorted by his helmet as if he was speaking through a spinning fan **"Alright hopefully you know the drill! Nobody moves and nobody will get shot, you all understand!?"**

One anonymous young trainer however rebelled "You can't do this! I won't let you!"

He suddenly breaks free of the Rocket grunts holding him down and charges straight at the soldier with clenched fists ready to be thrown, but this was a failed counter attack as the towering soldier slams the butt of his rifle into the trainer's chest and suddenly shoots a stun round right into his gut. The trainer was still standing albeit breathless from the shot and the soldier finishes it up with a forceful kick to the chest knocking the kid down to the ground with might.

The soldier comments **"Ah now this is what I mean people! You get up doing shit like this and you'll end up shot! Now if I didn't make myself clear the last time to those who still think they got a chance, STAY THE FUCK DOWN OR THE NEXT DAMN IDIOT TO STAND UP WILL BE THROWN OVERBOARD!"**

A Team Rocket grunt approaches the soldier and reports "Sir, Team Bastion reports heavy resistance from one of our own."

The soldier looks at him through his gold visor and asks with a seemingly calm but nonetheless intimidating voice **"What do you mean one of our own?"**

The grunt stuttered for a moment before saying "They're saying that a man in armor is halting their advance, they also mentioned gunfire."

The soldier sighed **"Augh this is why you don't send grunts to do a SPARTAN's job . . ."** he turns to his armored colleagues and orders **"Camelot and Percival, get your arses to Bastion's position and lend them a damn hand."**

The two soldiers nodded without saying a word and rushed towards the starboard side of the ship to assist Team Bastion, meanwhile the commanding solider and a handful of grunts kept their eyes on the frightened people and pokémon.

Michael came armed with his M6H as he fired two more rounds downrange towards where the Team Rocket grunts were taking cover behind knocked over tables and walls, seeing how they're keeping their heads down Harrison decided to move up to attack.

The grunts' pokémon appeared in a swarm and retaliated with a variety of attacks to which the SPARTAN-lV responds with "Grovyle Croagunk, take care of the pokémon, I'll cover the approach if you stay behind me!"

They acknowledged and stayed behind Michael allowing his shields to take the hits during their rapid counter attack, Michael came within striking distance of Rocket's pokémon but instead of attacking he launches himself into the air soaring over the pokémon and grunts and watched in shock and wonder. Of course Michael served as a distraction for Grovyle and Croagunk who then attacked moments later and incapacitating a majority of the pokémon before they could have retaliated, the grunts found themselves defenseless and cut off from reinforcements and seeing no other option they launched their own assault on the SPARTAN himself but failed miserably as he practically tore them a new one. The first grunt got slammed into the side of the ship while the second received a fast-launched boot to the gut and a debilitating punch to the gut causing him to double over onto the floor. The third grunt attacked and landed a successful blow to the helmet but it didn't faze Harrison at the slightest and responded with a much more powerful blow to the chest knocking the air out of his lungs, and finally the fourth was wise to bring an improvised weapon to the fight which was a broken pipe and swung catching the SPARTAN by the arm but not damaging anything major. The grunt swung again but Harrison catches it in the air and throws it away leaving the grunt defenseless and frightened, Michael grabs the grunt by his shirt collar and holds him above the floor as the grunt began to whimper in fear.

Seeing that the grunt wasn't going to do anything more he tosses him onto the floor and says "You're done here, now get your ass off my ship."

The grunt nodded repeatedly without saying a word and picked up his defeated ekans and runs away towards the bow of the ship, as he was running with eyes full of tears from being frightened to death he accidently runs into two large figures nearly as tall as Michael wearing their black armor.

Michael took a good look at the new arrivals' armor and quickly recognized a set of armor he hasn't seen since nearly five years ago to which he mutters "Oh . . . hell."

The two figures were adorned in black _**Semi-Powered Infiltrator Armor**_ or _**SPI Armor**_ which were designed and built only for the use of the SPARTAN-llls, Michael couldn't believe this was happening to him right now. He never had the thought of UNSC SPARTANs working alongside a criminal organization especially the llls but he made no mistake of seeing their SPI armor because he remembers it very well.

One SPI trooper puts a hand up to his helmet and speaks with a deep distorted voice much like the commander's **"Sir, we found the problem it's a fourth generation SPARTAN please advise . . . . . yes sir."**

He places his rifle onto his back and nodded to the other who did the same, for a moment Michael thought they were backing down until first one roared out **"Take em!"** and sprinted straight towards Michael who braced for his first fight against a couple of SPARTAN-llls.

The two troopers closed in rapidly thanks to their augmented bodies closing the gap within seconds, Michael only had time to bring his arms up to block the first blow from the first trooper but the second made a low sweep with his leg catching Harrison by surprise and knocking him down. The very next moment he could see, Harrison saw a trooper standing over him unarmed for a moment until a pair of seven inch hidden blades appeared from underneath the trooper's wrists as he prepared for the killing blow. But Michael quickly sends a boot upwards catching the trooper in the gut sending him staggering backwards and giving himself enough time to get back up before the other could've attacked with his own set of blades. Grovyle entered the fray with its Leaf Blade attack and entered a close-range knife fight with the second trooper and though the two were extremely agile in dodging attacks Grovyle was more proficient seeing how it comes to it naturally than the augmented soldier despite his training. Croagunk followed suit and caught the first trooper by surprise with its Poison Jab attack striking him in the leg but despite the severe disabling capabilities of the poison, the trooper maintained his senses and retaliated with a swift kick into Croagunk's body sending it flying through the air until Michael caught it.

After catching it Michael places Croagunk on the floor saying "You did good Croagunk, get some rest" before returning it into its pokéball.

The first trooper attacked once more with his right handed blade but Michael quickly throws up his left titanium arm brace and blocks the incoming blow following up with the magnum and shooting the trooper in his left shoulder multiple times with the stun rounds. The trooper staggered backwards just in time for Harrison to stand up and tackle the trooper to the floor, a brief struggle followed suit but the SPARTAN-lll was able to overpower Michael and throw him off before getting back up.

The trooper was furious and impatient at this point yelling **"I've had enough of this!" **and draws his rifle to fire.

The other trooper calls out **"Camelot NO!"** before being struck down by Grovyle's attack.

Michael hesitated which was his fatal mistake but before the trooper could have pulled the trigger a beam of energy shot out striking the trooper in the chest and sending him soaring backwards several meters leaving his chest plate smoking.

Harrison quickly turns around to see Luxray with energy dissipating from it and Marble Jenny standing behind it with a confident expression when she asks "Friends of yours?"

Harrison takes a quick glance at the troopers who were recovering and comments "You can say that . . ."

The first trooper eventually got back up and yelled **"I'll skin the lot of you!" **but the other trooper stops him **"No! We need to be smart about this . . ." **and turns towards the moaning grunts **"All of you get your sorry rear ends up and fall back to the bow, move it!**

The grunts painstakingly got up to their feet returning their defeated pokémon back into their balls and started to retreat back to towards the bow of the ship with the SPARTAN-llls covering their retreat with short bursts from their rifles forcing everyone to cover.

Ash and Dawn heard numerous bursts of gunfire followed up with cries of fear; they were running through a hallway heading for their room when they suddenly heard a burst of gunfire ring out through a nearby hallway indicating that someone is close by.

"Do you have any idea what's going on Ash?" Dawn asks as they continue running through the hallway.

"I don't know, all we can do is get to our room and stay there until Michael comes for us."

As they came close to an intersection of hallways they heard a loud set of footsteps of numerous people running in their direction so they stopped to avoid the oncoming horde of people that must be fleeing from the gunfire. However when the first being in black appeared the kids and their pokémon instinctively dove for cover behind several carts that had been left behind by the ship's cleaning staff, from the relative safety they peeked out to see about five Team Rocket grunts rush on by from right to left without noticing the kids. After seeing the last one pass by and seeing that it was safe to come out, they walked out of cover and began wondering why Team Rocket was here.

Ash mutters to himself "Team Rocket?"

Dawn quickly asks "What're they doing here?"

"I don't know but we're about to find out, c'mon let's go after them!"

"Right!"

The kids began running towards the intersection to follow the grunts when another black figure armed with a _**BR85 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle**_ appeared but it was much taller and bulkier than the average grunt causing everyone to stop where they are and wait.

Dawn carefully looked at the armor and gold visor which made her ask herself "A SPARTAN? But . . . he looks different . . ."

The soldier stopped and spotted the kids standing there watching him, he took a moment to identify them until he spoke into his comes **"Commander . . . Lancelot here, I've located Damascus's targets below deck near the HVT, orders?"**

The kids started slowly backing away as the trooper continues walking **"Damascus has been overwhelmed? . . . Yes sir I understand . . . yes sir."**

He then places his rifle onto his back and started talking to the kids **"You Dawn and Ash?"**

Dawn hesitated to speak but Ash responds "Yeah?"

The soldier informs them **"I've been sent here to get you out of here, let's go."**

Dawn knew something wasn't right so she asks "Wait what about Michael?"

The trooper remained quiet for a moment as if puzzled by the name before responding **"Your friend is up topside with the rest of us, if you come with me now then we can get moving."**

Ash gave no second thoughts and started walking towards the trooper with Pikachu while he said "Come on Dawn let's get back to Michael . . ." but something in the back of Dawn's mind kept telling her this was all wrong.

Ash was approaching the trooper who had open arms and just when Ash was in arm's length of the trooper, Dawn noticed something flashing in her eyes from the trooper's arm and soon saw a steely blade.

She quickly cries out "ASH GET BACK!"

Ash looked back at Dawn with a concerned expression before he turned back around to see the SPI trooper lunging at him with his hidden blades extended ready for the kill, out of pure reaction Ash stumbles backwards onto the floor evading the swift blade by mere inches. The trooper swung again but Pikachu quickly countered him with its Iron Tail attack, Pikachu's tail and the trooper's blade clashed but due to the special properties of Pikachu's tail the trooper's blade broke under the sheer force of the blow causing the SPARTAN to resort to his other blade already at the ready.

Dawn quickly gets involved ordering "Piplup use Hydro Pump!"

Piplup complied and shot out a raging torrent of water striking the SPARTAN-lll and sending him across the hallway onto the ground, as the trooper was slowly getting back up Dawn cried out "Ash let's get out of here!"

Ash scrambled back up to his feet and rushed back to Dawn with Pikachu and soon the group was running back the way they came with a super soldier in pursuit and gaining.

Ash looked behind his shoulder seeing the SPARTAN closing in fast and comments "We gotta hide we can't out run him!"

Dawn frantically looked at each door they passed by until they came to a door labeled [Kitchen] to which she states "In here!"

They all rushed into the staff kitchen to find it empty with utilities such as ovens and several other appliances still on suggesting that the staff left in a hurry after hearing the first bursts of gunfire. Hearing the heavy footsteps approaching rapidly Ash quickly whispers "Quick lock the doors!"

Dawn rushed to the door and locks it following up with blockading it with a steel cart pressed up against it while Ash turns out the light at the same time, shortly after they hid inside a cupboard beneath one of the enclosed stainless steel counters with their pokémon as they waited quietly in the dark. It was only moments later when they hear the soldier bashing against the door repeatedly with his own body until a large screeching and crashing sound rang out indicating that the SPARTAN-lll had broken into the kitchen.

The SPI trooper looked around the dark room and comments out loud **"Up for a little game of hide-and-seek aren't we? Alright then . . . I'll seek . . ."**

He started retracting and extended his left hidden blade over and over making an eerie scraping sound like two knives scraping against each other, this was merely a tactic to instill fear and panic into the kids, and it was working.

Dawn hung close to Ash's side and closing her eyes as Ash desperately tried to think of a way to bring the hunter down or at least escape alive.

The trooper states **"Ya' know you're pretty smart for having all of these appliances on . . . they're interfering with my thermal sensors . . . but no matter because I'll still find you" **as he begins crossing the first counter searching through the empty aisle.

They heard the heavy footsteps and the scraping of the blade come nearer which has everyone on edge, Pikachu and Piplup prepare themselves for a challenging fight should the trooper find them. The trooper soon had eerie idea and acted upon it by asking **"I know . . . let's sing a little song I know . . ."**

Singing in a low voice accompanied by the distortion of his helmet and the scraping of his blade he started with:

"**The man in black will soon be here.**

**With his cleaver's blade so true.**

**Just you wait, it won't be long.**

**He'll make mincemeat out of—"**

The kids door suddenly flung wide open with the SPI's visor in clear view and blade ready as he finally roars out **"YOU!"**

The kids screamed in fright but Pikachu and Piplup immediately counter assaulted with Thunderbolt and Hydro Pump both striking the sadistic trooper in the chest sending him flying backwards into another steel counter. Ash and Dawn quickly scrambled out of the cupboard running for the door but as soon as the trooper got back up he leaped over the first counter and pounced onto Ash pinning him against the floor. Ash panicked as the trooper holds him down and cocks back his arm armed with the seven inch blade for the killing blow, the trooper chuckled until suddenly something blunt slams into the side of his helmet knocking him off and dazed him. Ash quickly looks over to see Dawn armed with a red hot frying pan as she rushes on over to the disoriented super soldier and slams it against his visor once more with force.

The trooper quickly recovered his senses in time to see Dawn swing the third time but the SPARTAN quickly blocks the pan with his left handed blade, seizes it with his right, and tosses it aside leaving her defenseless. The trooper then got up and seized Dawn's neck moments before lifting her body up above the floor to where she's powerless as she tried to push herself away with her feet while trying to break the SPARTAN's grip with her hands but to no avail.

The soldier states with agitation **"I've had enough of you!"**

He raises his blade up to about eye level with Dawn and prepares for a swift kill but suddenly Ash throws himself against the SPARTAN's legs causing him to lose his balance and fall over releasing Dawn in the process. Ash leaps onto the SPARTAN and began a well fought struggle until the soldier quickly over powered the boy and throws him off, he starts to get back up when he felt a tug at his back, he then turns to see Dawn holding his battle rifle by the barrel like a baseball bat as she swung with all her might slamming the stock of the rifle into the side of his head knocking him back onto the ground. He attempts to get up once more but Dawn finishes it up with one last blow to the back of the head and virtually knocks him unconscious.

Everyone was breathing heavily until Ash got enough air to say "Let's tie him up in the closet . . . maybe Michael will know what to do . . ."

Dawn nodded in agreement as she carefully lays the rifle on the counter next to her and helps Ash and the others tug the half-ton soldier slowly and painstakingly across the kitchen to a small pantry locker where they then propped him up against the back wall and tied his hands and feet together with a nylon ceramic fiber wire found in one of the SPARTAN's small pouches around his waist.

After tying him up they closed the door and barricaded it with a series of chairs and carts, Dawn comments "That should keep him in there for some time."

Ash replies "Yeah . . . let's go find out what Team Rocket is doing here."

Dawn nodded "Right."

After that they head out of the kitchen through the smashed door and followed where the group of grunts had ran off to.

Michael and Marble were pinned behind cover at the bow when the two SPI troopers continued firing in short bursts from their automatic rifles with the commander nowhere to be seen, the civilians evacuated and Grovyle already battling some of Team Rocket's pokémon, Luxray appeared out of cover to fire another Charge Beam attack which nearly grazed a passing falcon by its left rotor house. Harrison loaded his last magazine of stun rounds into his magnum and started thinking of way to get close to the soldiers.

Marble calls out over the gunfire "Aren't we going to do something about those two shooting at us!?"

Michael didn't respond as continued to think but with no promising ideas he turns to her and replies "Yeah the only thing I can do! Stay here!"

"What!?" Marble calls out as the SPARTAN-lV vaults over the barrier exposing himself to enemy gunfire and attack.

Michael charged towards the nearest trooper with his magnum raised and firing off several rounds striking the trooper in multiple areas making him flinch and reel back in shocking pain, he then threw a left fist smashing it against the SPARTAN-lll's chest and seizing control of the assault rifle. The other trooper turned his attention towards Michael and started firing off rounds at him giving Marble and Luxray the chance to attack, they appeared out of cover but suddenly the commanding SPARTAN-lll appeared out of thin air and attacked with his combat knife at the ready. Luxray saw the attacker and pounced on the commander but the SPARTAN quickly throws the lion pokémon off of him and prepared for a killing blow until Marble wrapped her arms around his neck in a sleeper hold but the SPARTAN easily broke free and threw her to the ground. Luxray was back up again and quickly attacked with its Thunder Fang attack biting down on the commander's right arm and transferring high amounts of electricity throughout the SPARTAN's armor and body causing some systems to overload and fail. With one forceful swing of his arm the commander threw Luxray off just in time to be caught by surprise from Marble who swung a quick and low foot sweep knocking him to the ground. Marble then quickly grabs the commander's helmet and tears it off revealing an aged face with light grey hair with black and a long scar across his right eye.

Marble interrogated the commander "Who are you and why are you here!?"

The commander willingly obliged to answer the first question with a calm tone "My name is Gabriel Barnes, commander of this fine operation . . ."

Marble comments with a serious tone "You didn't answer my second question . . ."

Suddenly she heard men's voices from the helmet's comms systems **"Commander, Team Damascus has extracted back to their bird with no casualties and Team Epsilon has secured the HVT with little resistance but Lancelot is MIA. Main priority achieved sir . . . we're pulling out as planned."**

Commander Barnes smirked as he watched Marble listen to the transmission before suddenly leaping up and fist palmed her in the stomach throwing her back in shock, he retrieves his helmet putting it back on just moments before Luxray leaped at him but he deflects the pokémon by using the momentum against it and sent it hurling over the railings where in a last ditch attempt it clung onto the railings.

Seeing that the two were considered out of the fight, the commander puts a call out to all remaining teams **"Team Epsilon has completed their objective, all units pull out and return to your birds."**

The commander returns to his falcon along with numerous Team Rocket grunts while Camelot was still engaged with Michael in a swift exchange of gunfire. Michael appears out of cover for the last time firing off his remaining rounds until Percival swung a lead pipe into the back of SPARTAN-lV's head knocking him down and his helmet off before retrieving his rifle and entering the falcon with his comrade.

Michael got back up to his feet to see the commander twirl his finger towards the front of the Falcon calling **"Dust off!"**

The pilot acknowledged and got the helicopter back up into the air when Commander Barnes then calls out **"D96 initiate final phase."**

The D96 Albatross responded with dispersing large amounts of smoke and chaff from its numerous chaff pods surrounding the entire ship just to act as cover for the retreating Falcons and the Albatross itself, minutes later when the smoke cleared, the entire strike force was nowhere to be seen.

Michael thought to himself as to why a UNSC-Team Rocket joint task force targeted a civilian transport ship especially with a team of SPARTAN-llls to oversee the operation.

His train of thought was interrupted by Marble's voice calling out "Michael can you give me a hand here!?"

He looked over to see Marble and Grovyle desperately hanging over the railing trying to pull her luxray back onboard, seeing her losing her grip he rushes on over and grabbed onto one of Luxray's paws before pulling it back over the rails with his augmented strength.

Once Luxray was safely back over Marble comforts it as she asks "Just who were those people Michael?"

Harrison sat down against the railing and looked at the damaged deck of the bow with furniture and other luxury items smashed or blown apart, he replied "That was Team Rocket . . . but it appears they got some new upgrades to their arsenal . . ."

The two were quiet for the moment until Marble subtly changes the subject "You know you're right about two things."

He looks at her with a questioning look "Oh yeah? And what's that?"

She states "First what you do is dangerous work after experiencing that fight and watching you handle those men . . . and second . . . you do have good looks."

The two chuckled for a moment until they saw Ash and Dawn appear with tiresome faces as if they just ran a marathon, Harrison asks "What's wrong?"

Ash explains "We found Team Rocket heading through the hallways searching for something, we were about to go follow them but then this guy in black armor chased us around . . ."

"What?" Marble asks.

Dawn adds "We got cornered in a kitchen but we managed to knock the guy out, after that we followed Team Rocket to what seems to be a corporate living quarters and fought them there."

Ash continues "We had them on the run but they managed to steal a big briefcase and got away in their helicopter before we could've gotten it back . . ."

Harrison stands back up and asks "Where's the man you knocked out?"

Dawn answers "We got him tied up in a kitchen closet, come on we'll take you there."

The SPARTAN picks up his helmet and then follows the kids along with Marble down into the ship, on their way there they found passengers and crewmembers trying to get everything back to normal such as putting out minor fires caused by the initial hostile takeover with extinguishers and attending to those who were harmed in the raid.

They came to a broken down door at which Ash states "He's in there . . ."

Michael states "Alright all of you stay out here while I go check it out" to which Dawn replies "Be careful . . ."

The SPARTAN nodded and headed inside to see a lot of things out of place and broken, a frying pan laying on the ground, several other utensils out of place, and even a battle rifle sitting atop one of the counters. He approaches the rifle and picks it up in his hands; he pulls the bolt back half way to find the weapon loaded with live ammunition unlike the stun rounds the other SPARTAN-llls used. He attaches the rifle to his back and looked around for another door till he spotted it in the back of the room; he approaches it pushing all of carts and chairs aside that were barricading the door. Knowing there was another SPARTAN-lll behind the door and that there's a good possibility he's awake and already has a plan of attack ready, he takes the newly acquired battle rifle into his hands and brings it up to his shoulder. With one hand on the trigger he reaches out with his other hand and carefully opens the door handle then swiftly swings the door open to see a pantry locker and a motionless SPARTAN-lll in SPI armor laying there against the back wall. At first glance he appeared to still be unconscious but that was proven false as the fiber wire around his arms had been snapped, he keeps the rifle aimed directly at the trooper's head as he slowly approaches the black figure until he was standing at his feet. He gently nudges the trooper's foot with his own but there was no response, he kicks it much harder expecting a grunt in pain but there was none.

"Something's not right . . ." he mutters to himself thinking the lll would have attacked by now.

He kneels over putting the rifle aside and starts examining the seemingly unconscious SPARTAN, he casually picks up an arm and drops it with it hitting the ground normally, and he then goes for the helmet carefully taking it off to show the face. Upon seeing the face he realizes that he won't be getting any answers from this faithful SPARTAN at all.

Minutes later passed by and Harrison returns to the others waiting outside the kitchen door, Ash asks "Is everything alright?"

Michael replied with an assuring tone "Yeah everything is safe in there."

Marble asks "And the guy?"

"He won't be trying anything anytime soon" Harrison responds, he then turns towards the kids and said "How about you two head on up top deck and watch the sea, I'll come join you in a moment."

Ash and Dawn made no argument about it and decided to leave with their pokémon as well as Grovyle, Marble and Luxray began following the kids but Michael places his hand on her shoulder stopping her from leaving.

She turns around and asks "What's the matter?"

Michael took a moment of silence waiting for the kids to be out of earshot and then said calmly "The man's dead."

Marble took a moment to process that before asking "What?"

He explains "I found traces of cyanide and potassium chloride around his lips; he took a high dosage of poison and committed suicide."

"Why?" she asks with a baffled mind.

"He was trained for this moment, should he be captured with no way of escape then he willingly takes their own lives to avoid interrogation and being forced to give us information."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"If you're truly what you say you are then there's a good chance I'll need your help with figuring out what happened today and why."

Marble took a moment to think then said "Yeah . . . no problem . . . I'm going to head back to my room and rest for a bit . . ."

Michael takes his hand off her shoulder and nodded saying "Yeah . . . I'll see you tomorrow then?"

She gave a warm smile saying "There's nowhere else for me to go on this ship."

The SPARTAN grinned underneath his helmet and watched her walk away quietly with Luxray, he needed to take his helmet off and get some fresh air to think. With his only lead to this mystery now dead by their own hand, he rubs the back of his head and walks back into the kitchen to examine the body and see if he could find anything that may help tell the story behind this attack.

**Please leave your thoughts and comments. Thank you.**


	15. Closing the gap

**Never Forget**

**Chapter 15**

"**Closing the gap"**

[October 21st, 2556]

The ship finally arrived at Slateport City in the Hoenn Region sometime around noon, everyone was gathered on the pier with their luggage and gear while the dock workers unloads the warthog off the ship onto the pier.

The kids were saying their farewells to Marble while Michael over watched the hog to be unloaded, Ash said "I hope you have a great time here in the Hoenn Region, it's really a great place to be."

Marble replies "Thanks Ash, Luxray and I will be just fine while on assignment in Mauville City. I wish you guys good luck on your way to Petalburg."

"Thanks Marble we will . . . I wish Michael was here to say something . . ." Dawn comments with joy but also with worry.

A voice responds "It's not necessarily a proper farewell without saying anything now is it?" everyone turned and looked to see Michael and Grovyle approaching them.

Michael reports "The hog's been unloaded so when we're done here we can get going."

There was a moment of silence until they heard a cab approach and park at which Marble states "Well . . . here's my ride . . . I guess I should be going."

Harrison nodded subtly saying "Yeah . . . good luck on your assignment in Mauville City . . ."

Marble nodded and grinned before she starting carrying some of her things to the cab, Ash and Dawn looked at each other with Ash stating "We'll be waiting in the car" the two started walking away but not before Dawn nudged the SPARTAN in the side and motioned her head towards Marble essentially saying _'Go help her out . . .'_

Michael got the message and watched Dawn walk away with Ash, after a moment he turns back around seeing some of the luggage Marble had left behind while she handled the ones she carried to the cab. He picked up the remaining bags and heads towards the cab where Marble was now done putting the luggage away, when she turns around to grab the rest of her bags she found the SPARTAN standing there with the bags in his arms and hands.

"Please allow me . . ." he calmly states as he carefully places the bags into the trunk letting her watch.

As she watched him place her luggage into the trunk she began to think about something until she says "Thank you . . ." just as Michael closes the trunk of the cab.

The two looked at each other for a moment before she solemnly states "I guess . . . this is goodbye . . ."

She watched the SPARTAN's helmet tilt downwards as he looked down at himself in sorrow as he said "Huh . . . for some reason . . . I hate goodbyes . . ."

Marble gave her warm gentle smile "Then let's never say goodbye. If we don't say goodbye then we're really never gone . . ."

Michael liked that idea very much and said "Yeah . . . I'd like that . . ."

She then states "C'mon . . . I wanna see that face one last time."

The SPARTAN-lV obliges and takes his helmet off letting their eyes set upon each other, she smiles one last time as she puts her hand up to the side of his face, her last words to him were "You're a wonderful man . . . don't let anyone else tell you different."

He puts his gloved hand over hers holding it gently before saying "Of course . . ."

On that note Marble withdraws her hand and backs away from him towards the car, the two maintained eye contact until she opened the door letting Luxray in and climbed into the cab, it was moments later when the cab started driving away and as he watched the cab disappear into the city of Slateport he couldn't stop getting the feeling that he was truly happy. With a grin on his face he puts his helmet back on and heads back towards the warthog where everyone was waiting for him, he eventually returns to the hog where the others waited and got in starting the ignition before driving on into the city.

They eventually crossed the first city block when Dawn asks "You like her don't you?"

Michael gave her a brief glance before returning his eyes to the road "Who me?"

"Yes you, we saw what happened before she got into the car . . . did you say your goodbyes?"

Michael took a moment's pause before saying ". . . we decided to never say goodbye . . ."

Dawn grinned proudly at that statement and thought about it until the SPARTAN stated "We're going to have to head far up north and around Mt. Chimney if we want to reach Petalburg within a week or so."

Ash comments "Um Michael . . . about that?"

Michael states "The last time I heard 'about that' we ended up nearly freezing ourselves to death, what is it?"

Ash states "Before we left that hospital back in Snowpoint City I uh . . . decided to make a call and talked to May letting her know we're coming . . ."

Dawn blurted out "Ash!? Why didn't you tell me!? I wanted to see her!"

Ash panicked with his hands in the air in fear of receiving a beat down from Dawn "Aah wait let me finish! I talked to her and she said that she was going to meet us here in Slateport City!"

Dawn backed down in shock and Michael was caught by surprise asking "You serious?"

"Yeah . . . she also said she was going to bring Max along as well."

'_Great . . . just what I need . . .'_ Michael thought when he asked "Who's Max?"

"That's May's younger brother, oh he'll be so happy to see us" Dawn states with joy.

This sudden turn of events caused the SPARTAN to drive onto the side of the road and park next to the sidewalk so he started thinking to himself out loud "Ok . . . if we left Sinnoh about a week ago then . . ." he started muttering to himself as he done some math before getting his answer "Then . . . they should be here by evening."

For once the SPARTAN didn't know what to do and so he simply asked "So what do we do till then?"

Everyone thought for a brief moment before Dawn and Piplup starts climbing out of the vehicle and said "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to do some shopping."

Ash adds "Pikachu and I got some training to do right buddy?" to which Pikachu responds with a cheerful "Pika!"

Michael comments "Well if I read the local map right, which I always do, then there's a park not too far from here."

"That's great, Pikachu and I will head there . . . but wait what're you going to do?" Ash asks seeing how Harrison hasn't made any plans for today.

He thought about it for a moment or so then said "Mm I guess I'll go along with Ash and help train Grovyle and Croagunk as well", Grovyle was pleased to hear that.

Dawn started waving goodbye as she and Piplup began walking down the sidewalk, Ash waved back as well with Michael driving back onto the road and headed off towards the park he mentioned. It was only about ten minutes later when they arrived at the park which partly resembled Central Park in New York City back home, the park was brimming with life of both people and pokémon doing a wide variety of activities with one another. The hog parked outside along the sidewalk allowing everyone to disembark and head into the park, a fair amount of people noticed Michael and watched him carefully as he and Ash walked on through.

Michael began hearing whispers when he comments "I don't think we're welcomed here . . ."

Ash asked "What makes you say that?"

"Take a look around" the SPARTAN states without making it obvious.

Ash looks around finding people staring back at them, he wasn't sure what to think but he said "Well let's just keep going and do what we came here to do" to which Michael nodded in agreement.

The two found an empty spot on a small hill, it was then when they noticed that some of the people watching them actually followed them up the hill where they stood there quietly watching. The two looked around to see people of all sizes and color looking at them with awe and respect, Michael calmly stood there watching them all look back at him until he noticed a young boy near the age of nine come out of the silent crowd and approach him. The SPARTAN kneeled down to the boy facing him at eye level, Ash watched as Harrison slowly took his helmet off and show his face and bright blue eyes to the boy.

The boy held out his hand putting it against the soldier's cold titanium armor and stated "You look so much like him . . . all those years ago . . ."

Michael didn't know what to say until he saw a woman step up from the crowd and say "Where have you been all these years?"

Harrison looked into her eyes with question asking "What do you mean?"

A man stepped forth "We haven't seen you since you stopped Team Magma at the bank . . . the last time anyone saw you was Officer Jenny at the northern exit."

Now realizing they were talking about James-121 and believing that Michael was James, the SPARTAN stood back up and said "I hate to burst anyone's bubble but . . . I'm not him."

People in the crowd began looking at one another until turning their attention towards the boy when he asks "But . . . if you're not him then where is he?"

Michael thought long and hard about that question, he didn't want to tell the truth about James's demise because the boy sees him as an idol and everyone else sees him as an unstoppable savior. He then gives his answer "I'm looking for him because people from where I come from need him."

The boy nodded understanding what the SPARTAN said but then had a question "Why does your people need him? Is there trouble at your home?"

A young female voice spoke from behind Ash "Because he's the only one who has the power to stop it . . ."

Ash and Michael turns around to see a young girl with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a red shirt, white skirt, and a red bandana along with a younger boy with black hair, glasses, green shirt, and brown shorts. The girl was carrying a duffle bag with **[UNSC]** labeled on the side.

Ash quickly recognized the two right away "May and Max!"

Max replied with a cheerful hug saying "Ash and Pikachu!"

Pikachu was overwhelmed with joy seeing the two of them again cheering "Pika-pi!"

'_This was sooner than I thought . . .'_ Michael thinks to himself before turning back to the boy just to see him walking away as well as the crowd slowly dispersing in every direction. He watched them all leave with sorrow and loss in their eyes which made it clear that they will probably never see their city's hero ever again which saddened himself.

May asked Ash "Hey where's Dawn?"

"Oh she went shopping, we'll see her soon . . . how's Blaziken doing?"

"Doing great . . ." she looks over to see the SPARTAN watching everyone walk away before asking "Is this him?"

Ash nodded in confirmation and turned towards Michael saying "Hey Michael . . ."

Harrison nodded saying "I hear ya . . ." he then puts his helmet back on before turning around to face them behind his orange visor and introduces himself "Michael Harrison, UNSC SPARTAN-lV surveyor."

The two introduced themselves starting with May "Hi I'm May" and then Max "And I'm Max pleased to meet ya."

Ash knew what Michael was planning to do so he asks Max "Say Max you wanna come train with me and Pikachu?"

Max turns to Ash saying "But I have no pokémon . . . I will in a month however because then it'll be my tenth birthday."

Harrison remedies the situation saying "Don't worry, you can use Grovyle and Croagunk for the battle . . . here ya go" as he hands over Croagunk's pokéball and Grovyle walks over to Max's side without question.

Max smiled saying "Wow thanks Michael! Ok Ash let's go!" and the two boys and pokémon run off to a distant field to do battle.

May couldn't stop smiling watching the two run as she states "Ya know it's always nice to see those two have fun . . ."

The SPARTAN agreed while watching the boys "Yeah . . ."

She then turned back to Harrison and comments "I suppose you're here to ask me questions about James . . ."

Harrison turned back to May with a subtle nod and then asked "I noticed the bag has the UNSC label on it . . . what's in it?"

She answered "Things I've collected around the house before I left . . . when Ash told me that a SPARTAN was here looking for James I had to pack all of this."

May kneels down onto the ground resting the bag and opening it; Michael kneeled down next to her as well and watched her pull out several things. The first to come out was an old sketchbook with a small string wrapped around it and a pencil tied to the book, next was a picture of her, Dawn, two pokémon, and James standing in Fortree City much similar to the one Dawn has, then came a covenant made device which May hasn't talked about yet, and lastly an old broken _**MJOLNIR Mk. V/ EOD Variant helmet **_that had seen better days. The helmet was severely marked from plasma burns and other heating damage which scorched some of the black finish, cuts and scratches all over the titanium plating suggests it had seen a lot of close quarters combat, and the right side of the narrow-slit visor had been shattered.

May held the helmet in her hands for a moment looking down into the black visor; Harrison watched as a tear fell from her eyes and hit the top of the helmet's forehead. He gently puts his hand on her shoulder patting it for a moment saying "It belonged to him . . . didn't it?"

She took a moment to collect herself before she could have started crying by simply thinking about James and said "Not only that . . . Baron?"

A smooth German accented voice responded from the helmet "Jawhol fräulein . . . please forgive me I was studying on some rather unique species."

May grinned hearing the German's voice and said "No it's alright Baron . . . we're here in Slateport and Michael is here for James."

Harrison was quick to realize "Baron's an AI . . ."

Baron responded "Correct my dear landvermesser . . . how is home these days?"

Michael answered "We won the war some months after what happened here . . . humanity is rebuilding and repopulating their worlds and we even have a truce with the Sangheili thanks to the efforts of Lord Hood and the Arbiter Thel' Vadam."

The SPARTAN returned his attention to May who still had tears running from her eyes, he felt like he shouldn't ask her anything but just to see how strong of a bond the two shared he had to ask "I understand if you don't want to answer this but . . . I understand that you and Baron were the last ones to see James . . . do you mind telling the your last moments together?"

May took a moment to rub her eyes while she nodded 'yes' and after rubbing her eyes she took in a deep breath and started:

[_April 10__th__, 2552_]

[_We were on board that large ship those brutes kept me on as a prisoner . . . James and a marine named Troy had already saved me from being imprisonment._

"_May! Are you alright!?" James's voice called out filled with dread._

_When I heard his voice I thought it was all a trick because I knew he died in a large explosion caused by that cruel Captain Kleinberg in the Unova Region. But when he spoke to me with that distinctive calm in his voice . . . I had to see for myself._

"_If there's one thing people should know . . . is that SPARTANs never die . . . they just go missing in action."_

_And when I saw his bright blue eyes . . . I felt alive again . . ._

_Anyways after getting me out of that cell James said he had to head to the ship's ordnance bay and arm something called an antimatter charge. Well when he armed the bomb that's when that giant brute, Thraxus, appeared and soon the two had a brawl like no other. Troy got involved but Thraxus swung his oversized hammer and . . . killed him . . . just seeing him broken like that on the floor . . . it was too much for me._

"_You've done pretty well for a human . . . too bad this is the end of the road . . . for you and your female friend" Thraxus's voice growled with a sinister grin._

_When I saw Thraxus standing on top of James as he struggle to free himself I felt helpless until . . . until I saw the gun laying on the floor next to me. I was afraid to use it but if I was going to save James then I had no other choice, I picked it up just to find out it was pretty heavy but after figuring out how to use it I pulled the trigger. The recoil on that gun was pretty powerful but it caught Thraxus by surprise, I pulled at that thing at the front and pulled the trigger again and when Thraxus turned to face me I fired the last shot right into his chest. Just seeing Thraxus lying there on the floor just made me feel sick and I wanted to vomit . . . but James was there to take me away from that awful place. We eventually came into a room where the escape shuttles were at after James fought one last group of soldier but not without getting a bad cut in his side, he opens the door and lets me go up first but then a brute appeared and threw a stick thing right at me. James runs up and pushes me out of the way just as it explodes throwing him off onto the ground, for some reason the brute ran away while I ran over to James._

_I told him to get up "Come on James! We're almost there! Get up!" but he couldn't move because his body was riddled with these spikes and covered in red._

_He started talking about how great Dawn and I have been to him and that he wanted me to take Baron with him, I didn't know what to think and started crying, I didn't want to leave him there but I couldn't have done anything even if I wanted to . . . I took the helmet and left . . ._

_His last words to me were "I'll see you around . . ." and it was moments later when he . . . went down with the entire ship in a bright blue light . . ._]

Michael didn't know what to think after processing all that she had said to him, the fact that she went as far as single handedly shot and killed the infamous Jiralhanae army commander alone showed how strong her bond was with the SPARTAN-ll.

He comments "So you were the one who did it . . . well I don't know if this helps but you helped avenge millions of people who lost their lives to that tyrannical monster."

May replies "I keep thinking that to myself and half the time I could still feel the force of the gun when I pulled the trigger . . . it was something I thought I would have never done . . ."

Michael decided to pull away from the subject of her killing Thraxus asking "So you've had James's helmet and Baron with you for the last four years?"

"Ja landvermesser . . . since then I have been learning and studying all the many different species of pokémon all around the world and I must say, the data provided here are somewhat more accurate then what the UNSC could make up" Baron states.

A distant explosion erupted prompting everyone to look over and see Max using Croagunk to battle Ash and Pikachu, it was an intense battle. Michael turns back around towards May when he noticed the object of Covenant origins; he carefully picks it up and examines it.

With initial examination Michael comments "What is this? Looks like a detonator . . ."

Baron corrects the SPARTAN "Nien . . . a beacon."

"A beacon . . . from the covenant . . ." Michael states with a concerned tone.

May explains "It was a gift from Murdok' Va before he and his kind left to go home . . ."

[_May 11__th__, 2552_]

[_May returned to the fields outside of Oldale a day after receiving a message from the Sangheili shipmaster, Murdok' Va, stating that he has something to give her before they leave. She was the only one there and guessed that something happened aboard the Harbinger and delayed the shipmaster's departure from the ship; she visited the memorial and looked upon the many photos of people who lost their lives in the battle. She counted around fifty-seven photos but she assumed many more have died, she looked down at the empty weapons all still where they were left which meant that people haven't saw this place or were respectful enough to leave them be. Soon she heard the distinct whine of a __**Type-52 Troop Carrier**__ or commonly referred as the phantom, she looks up to see the covenant dropship drop altitude from orbit and when she looked carefully behind it she could see the __**RCS-Class Battlecruiser**__ Divine Harbinger hanging in the atmosphere about twenty-three miles above the ground. The dropship comes to a gentle landing close by allowing a shaft of light appear from its belly and soon watched a nine foot Sangheili adorned in black and gold armor gently float down through the gravity well onto the ground. The alien drew nearer as May watched the wind blow the flowers all around before staring into the orange eyes of the Sangheili that now stands before her._

_Murdok' Va was the first to speak in his usual calm manner "It is good to see you again May . . . if only it were not just the two of us" he states as he looks up at the memorial._

_May was still brokenhearted about James's death a few weeks prior but she managed to give a gentle smile saying "He did what he had to do to make sure we were all safe . . . if he had a second chance to do it all over, then he would do it again without hesitation."_

"_Spoken truly young one . . . even though he is gone, we are still proud to see you home so that you may tell the story behind such a person many would call a warrior, enemy, ally, and even friend."_

_May was showing tears once more when she thought about those words the shipmaster said, to her James was more than a friend, he was like family without second guessing. She then asked "You said you had something for me didn't you?"_

_Va nodded and reached behind him to reveal a small hand-held device with a green flashing button on top, May remembered James holding something closely resembling so she asked "What is it?"_

"_This is a beacon . . . I have had my communication technicians alter the frequency so that only Sangheili warships may find it. If there ever comes a time where you or this world comes under threat by a foreign enemy, simply press the button and I will personally come and settle the matter through either talks or my blades." _

_May takes it into her hands saying "Thank you . . . so what will you do once the Covenant is finished?"_

_Murdok' had thought about that question for the longest of time and responded "Honestly I cannot tell . . . I have done so many wrongs and sins because of these lies by the fools that call themselves holy prophets. Lies that had driven my very kind to hope and salvation just to end up as outcasts without purpose or meaning, I will most likely revisit the worlds I have burned to hopefully find answers and forgiveness among the dust and echoes."_

"_What do you think you'll find out there?"_

"_No one can say . . . but maybe there is a chance to renew our faith in something else . . . something that will show us a way, a way without lies."_

"_Well in that case I wish you the best of luck in everything you do . . . I guess this is goodbye then."_

"_There are no such things as goodbye May . . . only farewells and that we will meet again."_

_Murdok' rests his right hand on May's shoulder giving her a approving nod before he started heading back towards the phantom where he stepped into the light and be lifted up into the dropship._

_Once in the dropship Murdok' calls out to the pilot "Take us back to the ship . . . so that we all may go home."_

_The pilot responded "Yes Shipmaster . . ."_

_May watched the phantom lift back up into the air and head straight back up towards the cruiser that waits for their commander's return, it was minutes later when the ship's engines flashed a brilliant blue light causing the large warship to ascend back into orbit disappearing behind the distant clouds. With the cruiser now out of sight she looks down at the device in her hands firmly grasping it, she then puts it away in her fanny pack before giving her last thoughts to the memorial and head home leaving the place to once more be a lone reminder and tribute._]

"I haven't pressed that button since . . ." May states as she stares at it.

Michael was now truly inspired by the friendships the kids have forged with both sides of the war, human and Covenant, he didn't what to say but putting down the device and remained quiet thinking.

She then asked him "What are the Sangheili doing now?"

Michael answered "Honestly I don't know . . . it's something you should ask Lord Hood but . . ."

She nodded understanding before saying "The only other person we've been in contact with is Rose but . . ."

Realizing his objective around Rose-077 he asks "Wait what do you mean?"

Baron explains "Well technically I've been in contact with Frau Rose . . . ever since the battle she's been wandering around the world trying to find a new purpose for herself."

"Do you know where she is?" he asks.

"Ja landvermesser . . . but she made me promise not to tell anyone under any circumstance."

It was then when a new voice called out "May!" followed up with a cheerful chirp "Pip Piplup!"

The two looked up to see Dawn and Piplup walking up the hill waving to them, Dawn was carrying a large bag assumingly filled with shopping items.

May was overjoyed to see the two "Dawn and Piplup oh wow!"

The girls rushed to one another and hugged each other tightly with smiles on their faces, this moment even got Michael to grin underneath his helmet, he then noticed it was awfully quiet and so when he looked over to see the battle between Ash and Max he finds them walking up the hill with their pokémon fresh from battle but still seem rather happy.

Max came up next to Michael seeing Dawn and said "Hey Dawn . . . I've heard quite a bit about you."

Dawn looked down at the little boy standing at the kneeling SPARTAN who was still taller than him and replied "Oh you must be Max . . . May talked a lot about you."

Ash asked "So with everyone here . . . what should we do?"

Everyone glanced at one another deciding on what to do for the rest of the day until Dawn mentions "Well while I was out shopping I bought a new bikini . . ."

Michael caught on and asks "Day at the beach anybody?"

Everyone grinned and nodded all agreeing on the idea to which the SPARTAN states "Alright then it's settled, everyone head to the hog and mount up . . . I'll be there shortly."

All but May and Michael headed down the hill towards the warthog while the two packed everything back into the bag except for the helmet containing Baron as the helmet was to be carried in May's arm while Harrison took the bag around his shoulder. They came to see Ash and Max loaded up in the back with their pokémon with them and Dawn and her piplup sitting in the passenger seat, the SPARTAN points out towards the back to which May nods and climbs in with the helmet while he stores the bag on top of the crate where he had stored the battle rifle from the raid two days ago. He climbs into the driver seat, starts the ignition, checks to make sure everyone was settled in, and started making his way towards the beach outside Slateport.

It was some time in the evening when everyone arrived at an rather quiet part of the long beaches unlike in some other parts, May and Dawn were in their bikinis out playing in the water, Max and Ash in their swimming trunks out diving, everyone's pokémon were having fun in the smooth sand building castles and such, and Michael was sitting on a rock at the shoreline letting the warm ocean water hit his armored feet while Baron in James's broken helmet sat next to him watching the kids play.

"You've been awful quiet ever since you got in the hog . . ." Baron states to Harrison who sat there watching the kids.

"Hmm? Oh . . . it's nothing, I've just been thinking about things."

"What things landvermesser?"

". . . mainly orders . . ."

"Ah yes . . . you have orders like all other soldiers, so tell me what are these orders?"

Michael continued watching the ocean waves as he explained "Well first was from Lord Hood himself . . . he wanted me to come here and search for clues as to why and how James disappeared in the first place. He also wanted me to recover Rose-077 and bring her home to the UNSC . . . then there's Parangosky . . ."

"Vice Admiral and Head Director of ONI Parangosky?"

"Please don't remind me . . . and it's full admiral now . . ."

"Oh . . . well what did she want?"

"She's looking out for the best and most beneficial interests for the UEG . . . basically she wants me to talk to some of the huge corporations on this world and see if they'll enter in a contract with ONI . . ." Michael's voice trailed off at that point."

"I get the feeling you're holding something out on me . . ."

Michael carefully looks at the kids in the water more specifically May and Dawn, he states "I can't really tell you . . . there's unwanted attention on me and I'm not talking about the kids."

The AI took a moment to think before saying "Ah I see . . . well hopefully in due time we'll learn of it."

Michael quickly thought _'Oh you'll know soon enough . . .'_ before Baron states "But for now let's just enjoy this wunderbare evening with the kids ja?"

The SPARTAN nodded acceptingly to that saying "Yeah . . . sounds good . . ."

Michael's mind was racing at this point, with Ash calling May to meet them in Slateport had accelerated his unfortunate plans far ahead of schedule and knowing Parangosky she would want him to act upon it with flawless precision and unflinching resolve, both of which will be near impossible to achieve. He looked down at his feet seeing the water rush up against them and recede back into the ocean, he started thinking about how others will treat the situation, his first thought was the Master Chief the savior of humanity, though the Chief would normally follow orders without question and to the letter surely he would hesitate on whether or not to go through something like this. Harrison eventually convinced himself that the Chief would disobey that order finding it to be morally wrong. Next up was a guy he knew named Matthew Farns who was an old ODST buddy of his before he died on Reach, Matthew was a swell guy to be around but when it came to orders he was all ears and always ready to take it on no matter what it was even if it meant strapping a bomb to your chest and detonate it in the midst of a Covenant army. Though Matthew has that loveable personality there would be no doubt that even he would to have ask if he heard those orders correctly or was starting to go mad, but if command was serious enough and gave more than reasonable causes then there would be a good chance that he would follow through on those orders albeit with a guilty conscious afterwards. The last person to cross his mind was Amelia a young beautiful combat medic in his ODST squad whom he entered a brief romantic relationship with before losing her to a plasma detonation on Algolis when the Covenant invaded, she always had the most caring and thoughtful personality no matter how the grim the situation was even to the point where she would lay down her own life to save another just like she has for him. There was no doubt in his mind that Amelia would refuse this order outright for every possible reason anyone could think of.

Dawn's voice called out breaking the SPARTAN's quiet thoughts "Hey Michael! What do you have planned for supper?"

Michael gave no thought calling back out "We'll have some of my stew and maybe even order some pizza, how does that sound?"

Everyone liked the idea well with nods and the occasional "Alright!" Michael then remembered during the interview with May when she mentioned an large explosion supposedly killing James, he had to ask "Uh Baron I don't know why this is occurring to me now but . . . May mentioned a large explosion that supposedly killed James . . ."

The German AI quickly caught on and answered "Oh ja about that . . . we were all in the Unova region along with a infantry and armor battalion moving in on a large brute staging area, well we had to stop to rest for a moment before James eventually says he was going to go ahead and scout out the area. Well that bastard of a captain had other plans, he decides to withdraw all forces save for us and deliver a _**HAVOK **_ grade tactical weapon and destroyed everything within a twenty mile radius and irradiating another ten more miles, leaving nothing but dust and memories."

"So how did you both survive?"

Baron replied as if he was shaking his finger 'no' "Ah ah ah that is something I promised someone special not to speak about . . ."

"Baron you're killing me here . . ."

"I'm sorry landvermesser but a promise is a promise and there's nothing you can say to break it."

Michael sighed "Well if that's the case . . . I'm going to get supper started."

The SPARTAN stands up from the rock and proceeded to the parked hog not too far off in order to cook for the kids and their pokémon, as he cooked he used the information he gained today to try and make sense of it but without Baron's full cooperation it was proving to be more difficult than anticipated. Mystery aside, he wondered what he will do when the time arrives to deal with May, Dawn, and everyone else. He truly didn't want to think about it until he received a message . . . from Parangosky.

**[You're orders are clear and your targets are in the open . . . seize the opportunity and leave no witnesses behind.]**

Michael's mind spiraled out of control, he didn't know what to think or feel because now he was putting everything into question even his sense of humanity. He thought about the consequences of both sides, if he refuse then his father would be in danger, he would most likely be considered an enemy of the UNSC and will be hunted down along with the kids by who knows what. Should he do it then he'll risk losing everything as a human being and will have to live with a guilty conscience for the remainder of his life, then again he's being living with it ever since his mother died on Jericho.

He continued thinking putting everything into question but with a disturbing sense of newly calm and new found focus, he replies with a message.

**[Tomorrow]**

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	16. Choices

**Never Forget **

**Chapter 16**

"**Choices"**

[October 22nd, 2556]

Michael awoke on the sandy beaches outside Slateport City close to a campfire with the flames long gone, he finds the kids all sleeping on the other side close to one another still in their swimming suits and their pokémon sleeping altogether with exception of Croagunk who was sitting along the shoreline. He slowly gets up to his feet out of the sand so when he looked down at where he slept he found his body imprint in the sand, he then started walking towards the warthog parked just a little ways up the beach where it sat in the sand. He approaches the back of the hog's flat bed and started going through the crates to see what he still had left, he still had one crate full of untouched MREs that had somehow gone unnoticed until now, and he still had standard issue surveying equipment such as charts and scanners for geological finds but had little use at the moment. He goes through several empty crates until he stops at two small cases with one labeled UNSC and the other ONI, he knew that the UNSC case contained the BR85 Battle Rifle he took from the raid on the ship and the ONI case held the M7 SMG with three magazines. He opens the case containing the BR85 and pulls the rifle out of it, he ejects the magazine out of the weapon to further examine the firing chamber, the weapon was thoroughly cleaned as there were no signs of obstruction in the barrel or any signs of corrosion or deterioration in the main firing mechanisms. With the rifle in one hand and a full magazine in his other, he looked out to see the children still sleeping peacefully; he knew what he had to do.

He carefully inserts the magazine into the weapon and pulls the bolt loading the first round into the chamber but the weapon wasn't ready for firing, he switches on the built-in power supply located in the foregrip and the small lights came on indicating that the rifle's top mounted scope wirelessly connected with the SPARAN's HUD giving him the angle he's aiming at without seeing through the scope. He looks out to the distance to see if anyone was nearby but there was no living soul to be seen, human or pokémon, he then turns and slowly trains the end of his rifle in the general direction of the kids and pokémon who were all still asleep unaware of what he was about to do. He slowly starts raising his rifle to his shoulder training the optics on Dawn but before he could rest his finger against the trigger his motion tracker picked up three blue blips slowly moving in his general direction. He quickly turns to see a couple and their child appearing out of nowhere walking along the beach having a good time with one another, he looks down at his rifle and decided to put it away for later. It was at this time when Max began to stir from his sleep and saw the SPARTAN sitting in the back of the hog.

Michael had just locked the case up when he heard Max's voice from behind "Hey Michael . . . what're you doing?"

The SPARTAN turned around facing the young boy and replied "I was just checking inventory . . ."

Max climbed into the back of the warthog and sat on top of the case holding the SMG inside asking "So what do you plan on doing next when you leave Slateport?"

Michael knew what was coming next but he simply said "Well I have to deal with some people that are going to cause the UNSC some trouble . . ."

"Are they bad people?" Max asks with curiosity.

Harrison thought quietly before saying ". . . No . . . no they're just . . . people who knows something that someone high up doesn't like."

"So what're you going to do with them?"

"Well I gotta find them first and then I'm going to bring them back home with me for questioning, anything else will be . . ." he glances at May and Dawn before saying "Hopefully relatively quick and painless . . ."

Max didn't catch on with the SPARTAN's glare and so he switched spots so he could get a better view of the morning sun on the ocean. The two were fairly quiet for a long time until the others began to stir, on that note Michael states "I might as well get breakfast ready . . ." and climbs off the hog to grab the tools and ingredients he will need.

It was sometime later when everyone was awake and eating eggs, biscuits, and even pancakes Michael made and everyone seemed to be enjoying them rather well especially Ash most of all.

"MmmMmm yum! This food is great Michael! Where did you learn to cook?" May asks as she takes a bite of her pancakes.

Harrison took a small bite of his biscuit when he replied "My mother taught me how to cook when I was little . . . she always had her own style of cooking, something I haven't got to understand yet."

"There's a style to cooking?" Ash asks as he finishes his scrambled eggs.

Dawn explains "Ash if there's one thing you should know is that there's a style to everything, like a pokémon battle."

"Oh . . . I get it."

Michael adds "Yeah there's a style and art to just about everything you do . . ." he takes another bite of his biscuit before saying ". . . it's what makes you unique."

Max soon got an idea "Hey I know, after breakfast let's a have a double team battle to kick start the day."

Ash was all for it as expected saying "Awesome idea Max!" Dawn seemed confident enough "Alright that sound's great" May showed an unforeseen competitive side of herself for battle "This outta be fun" and Michael comments gladly "Yeah nothing like a good battle to start things off . . . so what're the teams?"

Ash confidently states "I wanna battle with May and her Blaziken."

On that note Dawn says "Well then I got Michael and his pokémon."

Max finally says "Alright I'll be the referee then, let's get to it!"

Moments later everyone found their positions on the battlefield, Ash and May, the two most experienced out of the group, against Dawn and Michael, the lesser experienced but nonetheless just as determined as them all.

Michael quickly received a message from Parangosky **[You have orders SPARTAN . . . you are to eliminate them, not play petty games with them]**

Michael knew he couldn't say anything unless he wanted the others to hear him talk to himself so he replied in a message **[Let me have this one day . . . and by evening it will be done]**

A response **[If they are not gone by midnight, I will have you and everyone you've come into contact with killed. You wouldn't want that to happen to that pretty little girl you met on the ship]**

Meanwhile Max had already stated "This will be a two on two battle, each trainer will use only one pokémon and the last one standing will declare their team victor!"

Ash had sent out Pikachu as expected, May calls out Blaziken which Michael hadn't had the chance to record, and Dawn sends out Piplup. Everyone waited for Michael but noticed he was distracted and hesitating.

Dawn asks "Michael what's going on?"

Harrison shook himself out of it now realizing the situation at hand saying "Uh . . I-it's nothing . . ." he then calls out "Alright Grovyle front and center!"

With trainers ready to command and pokémon ready for the fight, Max announces "Alright! Battle begin!"

Ash was quick on the ball calling out "Pikachu use Quick Attack!"

But Michael makes a proper response "Grovyle, counter with Quick Attack."

May went on the defensive "Blaziken use Fire Spin and stop Grovyle!"

As well as Dawn "Pipulp use Hydro Pump and protect Grovyle!"

Pikachu and Grovyle dashed towards one another at high velocity while Blaziken lined up the shot to use Fire Spin, once everything was taken into account Blaziken unleashes a powerful pillar of scorching fire directed right at Grovyle but Piplup intervened successfully with an equally powerful torrent of water. Fire and water clashed epically over Pikachu and Grovyle as the two made forceful contact with another, the two pokémon reeled from the harsh blow as their trainers gave out the next set of orders.

Michael started "Grovyle, take Pikachu down with Leaf Blade!"

Ash responded "Pikachu Iron Tail go!"

May quickly changed strategy and went on the attack "Blaziken use Blaze Kick on Piplup!"

But Dawn formed up a counter attack "Piplup stop Blaziken with Drill Peck!"

Blaziken charges towards Piplup ready to launch a powerful kick with Piplup doing the same with an enlarged beak ready for pecking, Grovyle's leafy blades sharpened and glowed while Pikachu's tail hardened and shined. The two opposing teams clashed with Piplup striking a successful blow to Blaziken's side but Pikachu gained the upper hand striking Grovyle hard with its metal tail. Blaziken however wasn't finished and swung a quick leg on fire right at Piplup hitting it hard though to little effect due to the type disadvantage, Grovyle however did not fare any better but was still able to retaliate with its Leaf Blade attack and strike Pikachu to moderate effect.

May made her next move "Blaziken use Fire Spin on Grovyle once more!"

But Michael was quick with a response "Grovyle disengage and counter with Bullet Seed!"

Grovyle leaped back away from Pikachu and opened fire with a barrage of seeds directed Blaziken who just launched a pillar of flames at it, the seeds were immediately vaporized by the sheer heat of the flames allowing Grovyle to lose quickly and take the full punishment. Ash's Pikachu went on the attack with an Electro Ball attack directed towards Dawn's Piplup but Piplup attempted to counter it with a Hydro Pump attack only to fail moments after contact, Dawn feared this was the end for her until she saw the injured Grovyle still fresh from its burns jump in the way of Pikachu's attack and take the hit for it.

Everyone was taken back by this action but Michael on the other hand was proud that Grovyle had done it saying "Good work Grovyle, way to show team effort! Can you still fight?"

Grovyle gave a confident nod until it suddenly flinched in pain and fell over unconscious leaving Piplup to fend for itself against Pikachu and Blaziken; Max announces "Grovyle is unable to battle!"

Though Grovyle lost, the SPARTAN was still very proud of it as he picked it up in his arms and carries it away from the field to treat its injuries. Once at the hog he lays out a UNSC style blanket out on the sand and placed Grovyle on top of it, he then searches through the hog and eventually found a large medical pack and brought it out for use.

He kneels down by Grovyle setting the kit next to him and opens it up saying "I'm gonna treat these injuries for ya' it won't take long."

He peers into the kit to find the standard issue supplies given to all UNSC personnel as this was meant for frontline duty for treatment on the field, he first pulls a large canister of biofoam out of the bag, Grovyle eyes opened wide upon seeing the canister to which the SPARTAN comments "Don't worry, I'm not using this for a simple burn . . . here we go."

He eventually pulls out a simple bottle of water, a rag, and a small amount of morphine in a syringe, he then stated as he proceeded "I'm going to drop a little bit of morphine into the water to make a cold but soothing mixture to deal with the burn itself and the pain it's causing."

After squirting some morphine into the bottle and shaking it up he puts the rag over the top and quickly flips the bottle over letting the liquid hit the rag before turning it back right-side up and closing the lid. He then takes Grovyle's burnt forearm into his hand and carefully dabs the wet rag on the burn one small bit at a time, at first Grovyle flinched in pain but gradually the pain was taken over by the dulling effects of the morphine and the severe heat was dissipating thanks to the cold water. Croagunk appeared next to the SPARTAN and simply sat there watching him treat Grovyle's burns with care.

Michael noticed Croagunk standing there and asked "Hey can you hand me a gauze pad from the bag? It looks like an oversized bandage."

Croagunk subtly nodded and walked over to the bag to search through it, it eventually found what Harrison described as an oversized bandage and holds it out to see if it got the right thing, Michael looks at it and comments "Yeah that's it, thanks buddy."

He takes the pad and starts dressing around Grovyle's arm, everything seemed to be in order so as a conclusion he starts packing everything back into the bag until he suddenly heard an explosion much larger than usual. He quickly turns around hoping to see the battle still raging on but everything was covered in a large cloud of smoke concealing everything that maybe happening.

It was then when he heard a chorus of maniacal laughter to which he says to himself "Ah hell . . ." moments before a speech occurred:

"_Prepare for trouble, we're storming the beach"_

"_Make it a double; we are a force with reckoning"_

"_To protect the world from devastation!"_

"_To unite all peoples within our nation!"_

"_To denounce the evils of truth and love!"_

"_To extend our reach to the stars above!"_

"_Jessie!"_

"_James!"_

"_Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"_

"_Surrender now or prepare for an ill-fated fight!"_

"_Meowth that's right!"_

The smoke cleared revealing the kids coughing and their pokémon nowhere to be seen until they noticed a large metallic fish sitting among the waves with a mechanical arm extended outwards holding a net with the kids' pokémon trapped inside.

"Ash called out "Why can't you just leave us alone Team Rocket!?"

The trio soon appeared out of a hatch located on top of the vessel, Jessie was the first to speak "Silly twerp, you just don't get it do you?"

James added "Apparently you space out every time I say 'when everything is worse, our work is complete'."

Michael stood next to the children and comments "You know . . . of all the times I can do without you three, it's surprisingly good to see you all given the circumstance."

The kids looked at the SPARTAN with baffled minds; Jessie on the other hand blushed saying "Oh Michael you're making me blush. I was hoping you noticed my—"

Michael interrupts her "I'm in need of information . . ."

Jessie pouted for the briefest moment saying "Well then I guess if you ever want to talk to me, then I guess you'll have to suffer alone without me!" before going back inside of the fish looking sub.

Harrison looked around with open hands asking ". . . Uh . . . what did I do?"

Putting that awkward moment aside Meowth had to ask "What you want tin can!?"

The SPARTAN maintained his calm demeanor for the time being saying "All I want is information . . . nothing more nothing less."

James then got involved "What's in it for us?" moments before an abrupt loud growl echoed from the twos' stomachs.

Michael casually glanced at the kids for a moment before answering "Some food maybe? It'll be lunch time soon . . ."

It was half an hour later when Michael had cooked up some lunch for the kids and Rocket alike on the condition that they release the pokémon they've captured and they give whatever information the SPARTAN seeks. Harrison was surprised that despite the fierce hostilities between the two groups and their pokémon, they can easily set the matter aside for a good meal especially since it was his cooking. While Team Rocket had went through several bowls of his vegetable stew and bread rolls, the kids and their pokémon had managed to save themselves a fair share as they ate.

James was the first out of the three to make a compliment "I haven't had something like this since I was a little boy, this is fantastic cooking."

Meowth added "This is the best grub I had in months! Much better than da scraps we've been livin' off of."

Jessie however remained quiet as she continued eating her stew and rolls, out of the kindness of his heart Michael wanted to know if she was alright but he had more important matters to discuss. He asked "You three ready to talk?"

Meowth replied "Yeah what you wanna know about?"

Harrison puts it all out in the open "Several days ago on our way from the Sinnoh Region we were boarded and attacked by members of your organization in cooperation with members of another organization . . . you know anything about that?"

James responded "Well we heard something about that from our boss but we haven't seen the likes of anything he mentioned."

Meowth added "Yeah, somethin' bout making new business with another group we never heard of before."

The SPARTAN nodded taking it all on record before changing his glance over to Jessie and ask "Is there anything you know?" but she refused to talk.

Quickly realizing his error earlier he comments "Ya' know? I did notice the change in your makeup . . . brings out a little more of you . . ."

Jessie blushed for a moment before she sets her bowl down and started talking "I may have saw some of those people you may be asking about . . ."

"I need descriptions Jessie . . ." Harrison asks in the calmest of tones."

She thought for a moment then said "A real bunch of shady folks stood around the boss all wearing black except for some tags on their chests. They kept to themselves most of the times except around the boss but it's all business talk, that's all I know."

"Okay good . . . what about the tags? Can you tell me about those?"

"I've only got a good look at one back in Sinnoh . . . it was all black and white and it had a kind of pyramid, underneath were a set of words but all I've managed to read was 'Naval'."

Harrison thought long and deep about it, knowing that ONI is currently working alongside a criminal organization had already caused some concern for him, he then had one last question to confirm his suspicions "What was the business agreement about?"

James answered "Well the boss told us that in exchange for our research data and some resources, we were to be given some high-end equipment and people for our own needs."

That statement alone explained how Team Rocket managed to acquire Falcons and Albatrosses as well as working alongside SPARTAN-llls on operations in the field, Harrison wasn't sure what was ONI's full plans with this but he had already made several theories but none of which sounds like something Parangosky would do since it'd be a waste of time and resources for no clear goal. He knew he needed to contact Colonel Holland as soon as possible but with everything going on he needed to think of a proper course of action.

After clearing his mind he started packing all of the cooking equipment while everyone continued eating, Ash noticed the SPARATAN was in some sort of a hurry and asked "Hey Michael what's the rush?"

Harrison responded "Hmm? Oh! Uh . . . I'm just packing up some we can get going . . . anybody got a place they wanna see?"

May took a moment to swallow her food before saying "Oh I know a place . . ." she then gave a glance at Dawn who was looking at her as well.

Michael noticed this and asked "And that is?"

Dawn explains "There's an abandoned water treatment plant just north outside the city."

Ash asked "What's so important about a place like that?"

May states "You'll see, it won't take us long to get there."

The SPARTAN then looked over at Team Rocket and asked "What about you three?"

Meowth just finished gulping down his bowl cheerfully saying "Nah we're good here . . . you twerps go on your merry way!"

Harrison shrugged saying "Alright then, when everyone is finished then let's load up and head north."

Minutes later everyone had finished their food and returned some of their pokémon back into their respective balls before climbing into the hog and depart leaving Team Rocket enjoying their meals without a care in the world.

They were passing on through Slateport City as the kids looked out at all the people and buildings they passed quietly, Michael was enjoying the calm quiet drive along the streets listening to a song being played on the hog's radio. Harrison really enjoyed having the kids around to keep him company but he knew the company would not last much longer, with his father's life on the line as well as his reputation as a loyal SPARTAN he knew what had to be done. He hated Parangosky with a passion for forcing him to do this unthinkable act of cruelty, in fact his hatred for her has taken over the fear of her because even though he didn't like children very much he's made an exception for Ash and Dawn and even allowing May and Max to come forth into his life.

Dawn turned towards Michael and asked "Hey Michael, what were you before you became a SPARTAN?"

Harrison turned the music on his radio down and replied "I was an orbital drop shock trooper or ODST serving with the 252nd Expeditionary Force . . . you can say that I was a militarized explorer, still am."

Ash came involved in the conversation asking "So you go and explore sorta like what we're doing now right?"

"Eh something like that, normally I traveled alone and I have a gun in my hands . . . but yeah it's something like this."

"What were some of the worlds you've been to like?" Dawn asks with interest.

"There's a whole variety of worlds out there to explore, I've seen just about most of them each with its own ecosystem and wildlife to discover. I've even took pictures of some of the really nice places I've been to."

May overheard the conversation and asked "Did you bring the pictures with you?"

"Yeah I did but they're not the kinds you're thinking of, I mainly took pictures with my helmet camera but I do have an extra camera lying somewhere in the hog. When we get to the plant then I'll go ahead and search for it."

The hog soon made its way out of the northern exit of the city and continued onwards onto a small trail deviating from the main route towards Mauville City.

It was a quiet ride from the main route towards the abandoned plant as the day was starting to come to an end, it was approximately seven in the evening when the group passed some trees the girls remembered hiding in from those that occupied this area long ago. Soon the outer sections of the plant came into view showing that it was forgotten by society and aged by time, the hog came to a stop outside the front gate where everyone climbed out and looked around.

Max asked "What're we doing out here?"

May then revealed the secret about this place as she holds James's helmet with Baron inside "This is the first place where Dawn and I saw James battle the Covenant for the first time here" Dawn added "It's also the first place where I truly met him during the fighting."

"Do you think there's anything left in there?" Harrison asks as he looks around.

Dawn shrugged "Maybe . . . There's a good chance that Murdok' had his men clean this place up after the fighting."

Ash asked "Who's Murdok'?"

May answered "An alien commander we befriended . . . he's really nice and polite."

Max started complaining "You made friends with an alien and you never told me about it!? MAY!?"

"Calm down Max . . . I'm sure one day you'll meet him as well. C'mon let's get going."

The kids and their pokémon started heading into the plant but not before Ash noticed Michael staying at the vehicle and asked "Hey Michael aren't you coming with us?"

The SPARTAN replied "I'll catch up soon; I gotta make a call to Colonel Holland and some other things."

"Oh okay then, we'll be inside" Ash said before walking inside along with everyone else.

Michael looks down at Grovyle and Croagunk and said "You two go on ahead with them, I won't be long I promise."

They groaned and croaked in concern but Harrison assures them "Don't worry about me I'll just be holding you guys back, go on ahead it'll be fine."

After another moment of considering the two left to catch up with the others leaving the SPARTAN alone with his vehicle, he decided to take this time to finally make a call to the Marajo and talk to Holland.

He switches on the hog's communication array and called out "SPARTAN Harrison to UNSC _Marajo _over? This is SPARTAN Harrison contacting the UNSC _Marajo_ do you read?"

After several moments of silence a response finally came through "We read you SPARTAN, what's your status?" Colonel Holland asked.

Harrison was thankful to hear Holland's voice again after several weeks since their last transmission, he reports "I'm already in the Hoenn Region and made contact with May, one of the primary contacts of Sierra-121."

"Good progress son, did you learn anything?" the colonel asks.

Michael responds "Not necessarily anything other than confirmation that she and the Sangheili Shipmaster Murdok' Va have formed some sort of bond and that she was in possession of 121's AI ever since the battle."

He knew Holland would show great interest in the fact that Baron was still alive and functional; he states "Great news Harrison, that AI will provide some much needed intelligence about this place. Are you able to recover it?"

"Not with consent, he seems happy to be living with the girl here. As a person with a heart I'd respect that but . . . I suppose there are protocols to follow."

"I'm not proud of it either Harrison but we all have a job to do. Putting that subject aside, I've been meaning to let you know that the UNSC Battlegroup arrived in system about a week ago and have already deployed assets to the surface."

Michael then got to his query "Oh yeah about that . . . do you know anything about an attack on a cruise ship involving personnel from Team Rocket and the SPARTAN-lll Program?"

"What? . . . I wasn't informed that SPARTANs were a part of any operation let alone part of the fleet that arrived."

"I'm not kidding sir, I saw black SPI armor and we both know who utilizes that kind of armor system."

"Unfortunately so . . . well if this is all true then I'll need to see what's going on in HIGHCOM. I suppose you should get back to Ash and Dawn now so I'll contact you if I come across something."

"Thank you Colonel, May led us to an abandoned water treatment plant supposedly a place where Sierra-121 engaged the Covenant sometime prior to the UNSC's arrival."

"Acknowledged SPARTAN, I want video recording should you come across any evidence."

"Will do Colonel, Harrison out."

The kids continued onwards further into the abandoned plant finding plasma burns on the cold concrete and explosive residue in some portions of the facility as well as the rare dried up blood spatter of those that fought and died that fateful day. Fortunately but oddly enough there were no bodies or weapons left around suggesting that someone came by and salvaged whatever they could fine.

Ash and Pikachu couldn't stop looking at a spatter of dark purple blood against a concrete wall as they passed by and asked "So James caused all of this by himself?"

May nodded "Yeah . . . he was all sorts of amazing that day . . ."

Dawn noticed black spikes protruding out of a nearby wall and comments "Looks like the brutes were here at some point as well . . ."

They were nearing the heart of the facility when Max caught a glimpse of something sitting in a dark alley shining a reflection of the rising moon; he states "Hey I think there's something back there . . ."

The others stopped and looked down into the alley; they too saw the reflection of the moon and wondered what it could be. Ash was the first to take a step forward saying "What is it?"

He started to slowly walk towards the object when Dawn states with alarm "Be careful Ash!"

"Hey don't worry about me I'm just going in for a look and besides I got Pikachu with me . . . it looks big and sorta purple . . ."

Ash soon approaches what seemed to be a large purple bike with short wings located at the front with two stubby things sticking out at front, he comes around to find a seat with two joysticks situated at what appears to be the control console of the object. He decides to investigate even further by sitting down in the seat and carefully grabbing onto the joysticks, there was no response from the vehicle until Pikachu jumps off of Ash's shoulder and onto the console where it then unintentionally activates the vehicle displaying a series of purple and blue lights all around and soon a large video display on the main central screen appeared showing the mouth of the alleyway and the others standing there.

The vehicle suddenly launched itself two feet above the ground by a gravitational force to which Ash cried out "WOAH!"

May and Dawn cried out "Ash!" while Max called out "Ash get off that thing!"

"I'm trying!" Ash responded frantically as he tried to climb off the vehicle but accidently pushed both of the joysticks forward causing the levitating bike to rocket forward at high speed zooming out of the alley pass the others who were quick enough to jump out of the way and crash into a concrete wall not too far away.

Ash and Pikachu scrambled out of the vehicle frantically trying to get away and as they got out the vehicle itself deactivated bringing itself back on to the ground gently and all of the glowing lights simply vanished. Now that the vehicle was out in the dimming light the kids managed to get a much clearer look at it, the vehicle was relatively small but it was extremely agile as expected.

Dawn remembered seeing one of these aboard Murdok's cruiser _Divine Harbinger_ during her time on board and states "I've seen one of these before on Murdok's ship . . . I think they call it a ghost."

Baron finally got involved after a day's worth of silence "It is a _**Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle**_ used by the Covenant during the war . . . though nimble and weak, they are still a marvel of technological wonder. It consists of a gravity propulsion drive giving it the ability to glide over ground and water, a state of the art, by the Covenant's standards, heads up display giving real time footage and target identifications, twin class-2 repeating plasma cannons in which we are all thankful junge Ash did not fire, and a layering of a ceramic armor composite which is still beyond human understanding as of today."

Max takes a closer look "So this is alien technology then?"

Ash was rubbing the back of his head remarking "It seems that way . . . but why was it left out here?"

"I don't know . . . though it's probably best to leave it be for now" May states with concern for everyone's safety.

Everyone agreed and eventually and continued on their way deeper into the facility as the evening turned into night, everything was quiet as they came to a stop at the edge of the facility that was overlooking Slateport City several miles away. They looked out upon the surrounding forests and the city to see the ocean still calm and quiet.

Dawn embraced the warm winds and said "Ya' know . . . all of this really makes me miss James . . ." she looks down at her wrist with the SPARTAN-lls dogtags.

"We all miss him Dawn . . ." May states as she puts her arm around Dawn's shoulder holding up James's helmet.

Ash and the others looked out to the city before he turns back to the girls and ask "If you two can have one last day with him . . . what would you do?"

The question gave them something to smile about, Dawn was the first "I'd teach him how to compete in a pokémon contest . . . he seemed so happy when I performed in Lilycove and I think he'd would love to give it a try even though he didn't have a pokémon . . ."

May was next "I don't know what I would do . . . but maybe a day of peace and quiet where the two of us could talk about all the good moments we had together ever since I met him in Littleroot . . . all the times we had . . . the last thing he said to me were 'during those first few days of being with you . . . were the best I ever had'."

She started to choke up and shed tears, everyone gathered around to comfort her until they all heard an elderly woman's voice cold as ice "That is all very touching . . . but I can assure you all that you will be seeing him very soon."

They were all chilled to the bone hearing a voice like that and turned to see the source, they soon found Michael standing there with a rifle latched to his back and a smaller weapon on his right thigh, realizing something was terribly wrong Ash asked "Michael? What's going on?"

The SPARTAN-lV was quiet for a moment as if regretting to talk before he states "Just so you all know . . . I never wanted this" and draws his SMG aiming it at the kids.

Everyone became shocked with Dawn crying out "Michael what're you doing!?"

Harrison didn't get a chance to answer when the woman's voice originating from his helmet spoke "SPARTAN Harrison is following orders . . . orders to get rid the girls and any possible witnesses . . ."

Ash and Pikachu stepped up in front of the girls and other pokémon yelling out "No way we're going to let you do this Michael!"

"I know that Ash . . . and honest to truth right now I'd shoot myself before I even think about harming you all . . ."

"Then why are you doing this!?" May calls out.

The woman replied "Because he knows what is at stake at this very moment, Harrison you have your orders and I expect you to act on them now."

After hearing the voice one last time Ash made a random guess "That's Parangosky isn't it!?"

The woman chuckled "I see that young Harrison told you about me then . . . if he told you already then you should know why this is happening . . ."

Max got involved stepping up to Ash's side "No we don't, perhaps you could explain."

Parangosky then states "Those two girls know something that could ruin our entire work on creating a co-existence between the New World and the UEG . . . should that rumor come to the public it will cause a rift in both societies and condemn us all to a life with no results."

Grovyle and Croagunk stepped forth causing the SPARTAN to lower his weapon to an extent saying with grief "Guys . . . please get out of the way . . . I don't want to hurt you!"

But they stayed put right where they were giving him a disdainful glare with their eyes, Parangosky switched to Michael's personal comms and spoke to him privately "Perhaps you have forgotten your duty as a SPARTAN, eliminate them as you are ordered . . ."

Dawn cries out "You don't have to do this Michael!"

Baron adds "Please Michael . . . do not do this!"

Parangosky argued "You are putting your loved ones at risk, pull the trigger now SPARTAN!"

Harrison closed his eyes shut blocking out all voices and sounds as he concentrated, eventually a series of voices came to him in a way of memory.

First was Mary Falour back in Cerulean City _"You don't sound like a ghost to me . . ."_

Soon afterwards Misty _"Please take care of him . . ."_ making him promise to take care of Ash

Lt. Surge _"Likewise brother . . ."_ after battling him in Vermillion City.

Ash trying to call out _"Michael . . ."_ during the blizzard moments before blacking out.

His mother, Kate saying _"Be sure to embrace the life and wonders of the new world you found, make new friends and be happy . . ."_

And last Marble the previous day before leaving said _"You're a wonderful man . . . don't let anyone else tell you different . . ."_

Other voices began to spoke turning everything into a garbled and confusing mess until it suddenly died down allowing a single deep male voice he had never heard of before speak to him _**"We are not who we are . . . but what we choose to be . . . make your decision carefully SPARTAN . . ."**_

Harrison opened his eyes not hearing anything except his own breathing inside his helmet, his weapon was trained on the kids and their pokémon and he finally made his decision with a new found determination and resolve, everything was now clear to him and he finally acts on his decision . . .he pulls the trigger.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	17. Actions

**Never Forget**

**Chapter 17**

"**Actions"**

[October 22nd, 2556]

Time had seem to slow down for everyone, Max's heart stops as he watches a round being fired out of the gun SPARTAN Harrison has aimed at them slowly one after another, May and Dawn hold onto each other for dear life fearing they have met their end, but Ash was on the complete other end of seeing things. He watches as bullets fly over their heads without hitting any of them as he turns around following the trajectory of the 5mm projectiles and eventually finds another SPARTAN adorned in dark grey _**Enforcer-Variant**_ armor being racked and torn apart as his shields failed and his armor pierced. The dark soldier cried out in agony throwing his arms up revealing a larger gun than the one Michael was using and a combat knife. He watched the SPARTAN gradually fall to the ground dead in his own puddle of blood, the firing stopped and he turns back around to see Harrison with his weapon lowered yelling something at them.

Soon time caught up with them and the kids heard the silver SPARTAN yell "RUN NOW!" before a shot fired from a distance slams against his shoulder causing the shields to flare up in a brilliant orange.

Parangosky's voice roared over the comms "What the hell do you think you are doing SPARTAN!?"

Harrison replies "I'm sending a message . . ." moments before he switches off all communication channels.

A distant voice roared out "FIRETEAM CONDOR ENGAGE!" and a volley of automatic gunfire bursts out of a nearby set of jersey barriers that was thought desolate.

Harrison jumps in the way of the kids as they ran away taking the rounds to his shields before putting his SMG away in exchange for the battle rifle on his back and return fire, it was seconds after being exposed to the high volume of fire when he heard a someone's cry in pain but he didn't have time to look as he tried keeping the attackers suppressed. Several more rounds hit against his shields and his battle rifle was now empty with the one magazine it had forcing the SPARTAN to duck and roll towards the dead the SPARTAN and take his _**M739 SAW**_, upon picking up the automatic weapon he realizes that the SPARTAN he killed was Jerome from Fireteam Condor, the SPARTANs that were sent to aid him in dealing with the Covenant back in the Kanto Region. Putting that thought aside he takes the SAW into his hands and prepares to return fire to lethal effect.

Fireteam Condor's team leader, Greg, was in the process of reloading his _**MA5D ICWS**_ when a burst of high concentrated rounds echoed racking the barrier he hid behind with Carol and Luther who was trying to get a beat on the enemy and take the kill shot but with no luck. Greg attempts to fire again but as he stands to a stray round fired from the SAW slams into his chest sending him onto to his back with his shields flaring from the hit.

He gets back up behind cover and asks "Luther, got a fix on Jerome?"

"KIA sir" the sniper replies with a gruff voice as a spray of bullets comes at him forcing him to duck quickly before getting hit.

Carol finishes reloading her assault rifle and asks "We can't be too sure . . . we need to check."

Greg nodded "I agree but we can't let the targets get away . . . Luther you go ahead and take care of the HVTs, Carol and I will keep him at bay as long as possible."

Luther nodded and waited for the go, Greg nodded to Carol and then cries out "SUPPRESSING FIRE!" allowing Carol and him to appear out of cover and open fire upon the silver figure standing there armed with Jerome's weapon.

The silver SPARTAN ducked for cover giving Greg the opportunity saying "Luther go!" cueing the SPARTAN sniper to rush out of cover into a nearby alleyway where he can start his hunt for the targets.

Enemy fire was quick to come back at them striking them both several times across their shields sending them back behind cover; Carol comments "If we're going to distract him then we can't do it here."

"Agreed" Greg responds prompting him to peek outside of cover to look for any possible places they can fire from but there was nothing suitable to their needs.

Eventually an idea comes to Greg's mind "What if we take the fight to him up close and personal?"

"That's risky business you're talking about Greg" Carol states before she fires off more rounds to ensure the silver SPARTAN stays under cover.

"There's two of us and only one of him, if we can get close enough then we have him dead in his tracks."

A burst of enemy fire flies overhead prompting Carol to ask at first calmly "And how do you propose something like that when he's armed with a FUCKING MACHINE GUN!?"

Greg smiled asking "You still got a frag?"

Carol reaches behind her and pulls out a _**M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose grenade**_ and gave it a casual toss up and down in her hand, Greg nodded saying "Ok . . ." he peeks over the barrier one last time before saying "On my mark . . ."

Harrison checked the top right corner of his HUD to see that he only had eight rounds left in the gun as he prepared to fire off another burst in hopes of keeping their heads down when he tries to make his escape until he heard a sudden hissing sound.

He looks up to see a dark ball shrouded in the night being followed up by a trail smoke confirming his newly found suspicions, seeing the ball land right next to him and bounce up convinces him to say "Fuck . . ." before rushing out of cover as it detonates just to engage the unexpectedly close enemy in hand to hand combat.

The two attacking SPARTANs had their knives drawn while Harrison still had his SAW in his hands when one of them made the first swing, Harrison ducked and rolled between them just to quickly get up to crouching position and fire off a burst into Carol's back breaking her shields entirely. Greg comes back around swinging his combat knife but Michael quickly throws up his left arm brace letting the titanium-carbide blade to hit his Titanium-A armor both making a loud _'CLING'_ when the two metals collided. Harrison in response to Greg's attack makes a low sweep of the leg and successfully knocks the SPARTAN leader onto the ground while Carol's shields recharged and she began her attack, she makes a quick swing catching Harrison's right shoulder with her sharp blade drawing blood. Michael flinched in pain but he quickly relinquish her control over her knife by seizing her arm and break her wrist with a forceful blow from his elbow, he then grabbed her helmet tearing it off and pushed her away allowing to swing the MJOLNIR helmet down onto Greg's head just as he was getting back up. Carol wasn't finished just yet as she leaped onto Harrison's back making him lose balance and drove her blade right into his left shoulder joint where he cries out in pain. Realizing the necessity to get her off before she goes for his throat, he stumbles backwards and forcibly smashes her back into a concrete wall making her let go of her hold and giving him the moment to swing around and slam the side of her helmet into her head knocking her unconscious. Greg comes around bringing his rifle up to bear and open fires unloading several rounds into Michael's back before he rolls out of the way and tackling him to the ground but not before receiving several more rounds to the chest after his shields failed. The two SPARTANs began their struggle on the cold concrete ground both punching and shoving one another before the two parties brought their own knives to bear, Greg kept his left hand over Michael's visor trying to push him away while he prepares to gut the SPARTAN with his right hand wielding the knife. But Michael had anticipated that and knocked his left arm aside and driven his own blade into Greg's abdomen, Greg cried out in pain and responded with a quick slash in Harrison's left side causing him to yell out in agony as well. Greg with all his augmented strength manages to shove Michael off him letting him get back up and prepare for the killing blow while he still had the chance.

"You had me going there Harrison! I almost thought you had me beat!" Greg boasts as he draws nearer with his blade ready.

Michael's voice was choked up from the bleeding "Ah . . . bite me . . ."

Greg grinned as he grabs onto the back of Michael's armor and pulls him up "Ya' know . . . this could have all been avoided if you just followed orders . . ."

Harrison said nothing as he felt the cold jagged end of the blade press against his throat, he didn't know what to do or think until he decided to stop thinking and act, and he grabs the arm holding the blade and throws it away from his neck. He soon gets back up and swings a right handed fist striking Greg across his lower helmet making him stumble backwards, Harrison finishes it up with a quick stab at the torso between two armored plates cutting into his lungs. The SPARTAN continued stabbing repeatedly in that general area until his foe eventually lost his grip on his knife letting it clatter against the ground and fall over dead, Harrison looked at his blood soaked knife and hand then looked down at Greg's body lying in his own pool of blood motionless.

He soon regretted all he has done tonight and as a way of asking for forgiveness he quietly spoke "It didn't have to be this way you were right about that . . . but why did it have to _be _this way?"

There was nothing left to say so he decides to scavenge whatever weapons and ammo he could find close by, he picks up the SAW and checks the magazine to find it empty. He settles the weapon back down and soon finds Greg's assault rifle with several magazines still in the ammunition pouches across his chest. He latches the assault rifle onto his back and carefully took Greg's pouches off his chest and attached them to his own allowing him to carry more ammo, after he scavenged all the ammo he could find on Greg he moves onto the unconscious Carol and started searching her for any ammo. He found several magazines and took what he can leaving only a half empty clip behind, he stands back up and realizes what he has to do, find the kids and make sure they survive this night whether they trust him or not.

Ash and company were still in the plant but were able to get away from the ensuing firefight when it started, they were now held up in a dark alley listening to the automatic gunfire echo in the distance.

Max asked in frustration "Why did Michael do that!?"

Ash kept a watchful eye outside the alley looking for any movement when he replied "I . . . I don't know . . ." he gritted his teeth and pounded the concrete wall next to him with his fist.

After a brief silence everyone begun to hear a whimper, Max and Ash turned around to see Dawn holding up May who had tears running out of her eyes, tears of pain. Ash comes back to her for a closer look and found that she had been shot in her left upper arm just below the shoulder.

Max saw the red gash in her arm and cried out in shock "Oh no May!"

Baron spoke from the broken helmet "Don't worry the bullet passed through so there's no real danger here but I'm afraid if we don't tend to the bleeding . . ." he stopped himself from saying any more.

Dawn sat down against a wall with May in her arms trying to comfort her when she asked "I don't why he would want to hurt us . . ."

Ash thought for the briefest moment before making a theory "I bet it has something to do with that Parangosky lady . . . she said something about Michael knowing what was at stake here."

Baron comments "Sounds like something Admiral Parangosky would do . . .

Max asked "You think she has someone hostage and making him do this?"

"Sounds strangely reasonable . . . but is it really worth doing this to people like us?"

Ash glances back outside the alley commenting "It is for him . . . "

The guns fell silent ending the firefight without warning and also putting the kids on edge because whoever survived the battle was coming for them now. It was moments of silence later when they heard careful footsteps approaching, the kids quieted down whereas the pokémon prepared to fight the inevitable.

A low gruff voice called out with a hint of enjoyment "Come out come out where ever you are . . . I know you're around here somewhere . . ."

A dark figure in the distance came into Ash's line of sight, the figure was undoubtedly tall and bulky indicating that it was indeed a SPARTAN but Ash didn't remember seeing Michael wielding a long barreled weapon slowly stalking about. The figure came under a light post and stood there fully revealing as a soldier in dark armor slowly prowling the facility for his prey, the long barreled rifle seemed it could kill a man with one effortless shot if the target was not careful to be seen. It was moments later when the figure virtually vanished into thin air scaring Ash to the bone, he quickly backs away from the mouth of the alley and further in towards the others where they did their best to remain quiet as Ash informs them.

He whispered "There's one out there but he vanished out of thin air . . ."

That comment placed the pokémon on high alert while Max became frightened asking quietly but frantically "How did he do that!?"

Dawn explains "Those from the other dimension has the technology to hide themselves in plain sight . . . all we can do now is stay quiet and hope he moves on."

"There's no chance at that, we have to fight back" Ash argues believing the hunter will not stop until they are found.

May grimaced in pain before she asked in a partially weak voice "What do you think you can do against a soldier trained to kill armed with a gun . . . we may have pokémon but I'm afraid someone won't come back . . ."

Ash hadn't thought about the possibilities in battling an armed SPARTAN with pokémon, there was no doubt that someone will be lost in the midst of fighting, until he remembered something and asked "Baron . . . what if we use the ghost against him would that work?"

"Nien not with your reckless driving plus you'd be putting yourself in his crosshairs and SPARTANs rarely miss . . ." Baron states as he ran a quick simulation for himself.

"That's why you're coming with me; you're going to help me drive that thing so we can at least scare him off for the others to get away."

The German AI stopped and thought for a quick moment, he runs another quick simulation and then states "Well if we're just going to scare him away then that's a different story but it's still just as dangerous."

Dawn asked "You sure you want to do this Ash?"

Ash nodded "If it means making sure everyone is safe then yes."

May reaches for the back of the EOD helmet and pulls out a small chip handing it out to Ash who took it; she then said "Please be careful."

Ash firmly grasps Baron's chip in his hand saying "No problem . . . I won't be long" and started towards the entrance of the alley way when Pikachu leaves the girls and climbs onto his shoulders, Ash grinned but he said "No buddy I can't have you come with me on this one . . . I need you to take care of everyone for me, can you do that?"

Pikachu responded worriedly "Pika-pi?" then a confident "Pika-chu!" Ash gave one last assuring nod to everyone before heading out into the facility to execute the plan.

Several minutes has passed since Ash and Baron left the relative safety of the dark alley as they were making their way through one of the inner perimeters where they left the ghost. Occasionally Ash would stop dead silent and listen carefully to see if the SPARTAN sniper was tailing them from the shadows but it's only been silence ever since suggesting that they managed to get away without getting spotted.

After resuming their walk, Ash asked quietly "So what are the chances of us getting to the ghost?"

Baron made a response mainly based on statistics "Assuming he hasn't spotted us while we were leaving, I'd say . . . eh about 89% chance of success."

"And if he did see us?"

"Then we should've been dead about three minutes and thirty-two seconds ago . . . if I ran the simulation correctly."

Ash looked forward hoping to find the purple bike saying "That's . . . comforting I guess . . ."

"Ja . . . it depends on how you look at it . . . I'm detecting a faint energy reading up ahead, I got good money saying that it's the ghost."

Ash looked down at the chip "But you don't have money do you?"

Baron sighed "You just don't get figure of speech do you? I mean that there's a very good chance that the energy signature is the ghost we've been looking for. The next step is to simply get in and scare the bastard off while your friends make a run for it."

"Then let's get going!" Ash claims as he starts running towards the signature moments before Baron stops him "Hey w-w-whoa hold up!"

Ash quickly stop seeing the ghost glisten in the moonlight ahead, he had to ask "What? What is it?"

After several moments of silence Baron reports "Another energy signature just appeared on my scanner . . . it's him . . ."

Ash panicked inside while desperately trying to keep his calm "You sure?"

"Photo-reactive particles confirms it . . . we got to go now."

"How far is he!?" Ash whispered frantically.

"Seventeen meters! ASH RUN!" Baron ordered with a loud tone of authority.

Ketchum broke into a mad dash for the ghost several meters ahead of him, it wasn't seconds later when he heard the heavy footsteps of a fully armored SPARTAN from behind and it was growing closer every second passing by. The soldier's heavy breathing was now audible which convinced Ash to push himself even harder to reach the ghost before the hunter could grab him. Ash manages to lay a hand on one of the ghost's joysticks when the grey SPARTAN pounced on him and readied his blade, Ketchum catches the SPARTAN by surprise when he found a long metal pipe close between him and the ghost and swings it at the soldier's head knocking him off and dazing him. He takes this small window of time and climbs onto the ghost holding onto both joysticks but nothing happened.

He glances over to see the SPARTAN getting back up and asks in fear "Uh Baron!?"

The AI responded "Ja I know! Press the ignition switch!"

"Which one is that!?" Ash asked frantically looking across the console as the soldier got to his feet.

"The one that looks like a bubble 'Y'!" Baron yells out.

He quickly finds the switch and presses it bringing all systems online and ready to go, he carefully directs the front of the ghost towards the SPARTAN who was now hesitating to run when he sees the kid in full command of a Covenant strike vehicle.

Baron calls out "I would run if I were you, Jäger . . . heheheheheh"

The SPARTAN-lV carefully backs away slowly hoping to find a way around this but this move ultimately failed when Ash suddenly pushes both joysticks forward and started a game of cat and mouse with the unfortunate SPARTAN playing the mouse.

Harrison now armed with a MA5D traverses carefully through the facility hoping to find some signs of where the kids could have gone, he passes on through an alley way and came out the other end thinking there was going to at least an ambush, he was partially correct.

As he exits the empty alley he hears distant plasma fire and a man yelling for his life coming from his left, Harrison looks over to see blue plasma bursts flying pass an intersection and asked himself "The . . . fuck?"

It was then he sees Luther running around the corner like a marathon runner, Michael couldn't understand what a professional sniper like him could be running from, until he saw Ash commandeering a covenant ghost in full combat pursuit firing off wild bursts of plasma to which Harrison could only ask himself in bewilderment "The fuck!?"

Luther saw Michael ahead of him and called out in sheer fear and panic "RUN, FUCKING RUN!"

Michael didn't get a chance to think as Luther runs pass him, the ghost was barreling towards him and he started to run yelling "OH N-N-N-NO NO N-ACK!" moments before he turns around one last time to get slammed by the front central fuselage of the vehicle carrying him away.

Michael hangs onto the upper plating of the vehicle for dear life when Ash peers over the hood and finds him there, he frowned at the SPARTAN rather harshly and commands "Get off the ghost Michael! Don't make me hurt you!"

Harrison struggled to stay on and replied "Look just listen to me! I know this has got to be the worst place to have a heart-to-heart ever . . . of all time! But I'm sorry!"

Ash glanced forward to see Luther still running like a madman and asked "What about Parangosky and her orders!?"

"Screw her orders! I've been meaning to tell you guys for some time that you guys are probably the best friends I ever met!"

"What makes you say that!?"

"Look can we just deal with this first!? I really need the time to talk without getting ambushed by my own kind or getting ran over by a kid piloting alien tech!"

Baron then responded "It's good to have you back with us SPARTAN!"

Harrison responded "Right! Let's get on with this!"

The SPARTAN started climbing from the front of the craft onto the right wing readying his rifle in his right hand and holding onto the vehicle with his left, he gestured with his head for Ash to move closer which he complies and presses the joysticks even further to where they were slowly gaining up on Luther who turned back and saw Harrison riding the ghost and that there was no escape, he had to fight. Luther quickly pulls his sniper rifle to bear and takes aim firing off two quick shots, the first zipped passed Harrison's leg while the second smashed into the front of the ghost but the vehicle continued without slowing.

Seeing that his target had stopped, Harrison prepares to use the built-up momentum of the ghost to his advantage when he calls out "Ash stop on my mark!"

Ash nodded and continued driving for several more seconds where the SPARTAN then yelled "MARK!"

Ketchum immediately pulls back on the joysticks stopping the vehicle in seconds while the same moment Harrison used the ghost's wing as a jumping platform and leaped with the assisted aid of the momentum propelling him even further than usual. Luther saw the SPARTAN inbound and took aim firing off one more shot into the air but missing by a margin. Michael lands next to the sniper and fired off a quick burst from his assault rifle striking him multiple times before he could retaliate by swing his sniper rifle like a baseball bat catching Harrison by the side of his helmet.

Ash watched Michael take the hit and called out "Michael!"

Harrison quickly glanced at Ash before he saw Luther taking another swing with his sniper rifle but as the weapon came down Michael quickly blocks it by throwing up his own rifle to block the hit, the block was successful and so he proceeded to shove Luther away before throwing a punch directed towards his gut. In pain Luther drops his rifle while holding onto his gut but after a moment of recovery he grabs hold of his long bladed custom made kukri knife located underneath his left arm and draws it out to bear, Michael responded by putting his rifle on his back and drawing his combat knife.

Luther was quick on his feet making a swing for Harrison's throat but Michael backs away in time and comes back looking for blood when he thrusts the knife forward narrowly missing Luther's right side and arm. Luther knocks Harrison's arm aside and kicks him in the chest to force him away before he comes at Harrison with his kukri in full swing, Michael quickly steps to the side allowing the kukri to swing by harmlessly and deal a devastating blow to Luther's lower jaw when he threw a punch catching him by the lower portion of the helmet. Luther recovers and becomes aggressive making wild but deadly swings at Harrison who was being forced back soon to be up against a wall where he will have nowhere to run.

Seeing that Michael is going to be pinned, Ash starts piloting the ghost on a collision course calling "Michael hang on!"

Baron quickly instructs "Press down on the foot pedals and hang on!"

Ash does so and unwillingly activated the ghost's boost drive gaining a massive build-up in speed, Michael watches as the ghost draws closer at a fast rate and it was only then when Luther followed his glare and spotted the alien craft speeding straight towards him. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough to get out of the way as the ghost rams into him carrying him away which saved Michael's life but placed Ash in much greater danger. Luther hung onto the front of the ghost with his hands before he started using his kukri to climb atop of the craft where he has Ash dead in his sights.

Luther kneels down towards Ash and said "You should of stayed out of it kid! Now I'm gonna have to gut ya'!"

But Ash peers into the video display inside the ghost's main console and replied "Yeah well I guess you're going to have to try and get me!" and jumps right off the vehicle just as Luther swung for the kill but misses.

He was puzzled as to why the boy leaped off the vehicle until he turned around and found that the ghost was barreling straight into a wall and didn't have time to react, the ghost tilts itself due to no pilot to keep control over the stabilizers and jerked forward sending the sniper tumbling forward onto the front of the vehicle once more just in time for it smash him into the wall. Luther's body was severely injured under the sheer force of the collision between the concrete wall and the covenant made vehicle, he could not move but he surely felt the pain streaming through his nerves as he screamed out in utter pain. Ash gets up on his knees only receiving scraped arms and knees as well as bruises but nothing major was done, he starts to get back up when suddenly a high-velocity round passes close to him and strikes the plasma containment core piercing the light armor and engulfing the ghost and Luther in a bright blue florescent explosion of plasma and radiation killing the SPARTAN instantly.

Ash quickly turns around to see Michael toss the now empty sniper rifle aside when he became furious yelling "Michael why did you do that!?"

Harrison was sheathing his combat knife when he states "I had to Ash otherwise he would have followed us."

"You don't know that! You didn't have to kill him!" Ash said now trying pounding against the wounded SPARTAN who didn't fight back.

Michael flinched in pain when Ash accidently hits a still fresh cut from the brawl with Carol and Greg but he did nothing in response because he knew what Ash was feeling, the feeling of the need for no killing and suffering, unfortunately for everyone that time has passed long ago.

He kneels down to the boy pulling his helmet off and said "Listen . . . I'm not proud of it either . . . but there's no other choice now."

He saw Ash starting to cry but he tells him "Hey this wasn't your fault and it never will . . . I made the decision so their blood are on my hands" he looks down at his bloody right hand thinking _'quite literally in fact'._

He rests his left hand on Ash's shoulders and said "C'mon . . . let's get back to the others."

They started walking away from burning wreck when Ash muttered something Harrison couldn't hear; he quickly asks "What was that?"

Ash repeats himself much more clearly this time "May's hurt, she's been shot in the arm when we were running away."

Michael states "Then we gotta get to her quickly, let's go" and then the two started running off towards where the others hid.

Max was keeping a lookout for any signs of movement but none were to be seen, he looks back to see Dawn tending to May who was losing her color due to the loss of blood but fortunately Dawn managed to find take a handkerchief from her bag and tie it around her arm to stop the bleeding. May herself was not moving but she was very well alive either sleeping or in a semi-conscious state. All of the pokémon were out and ready to fight should their location be found by any unwanted people.

"How is she doing?" Max asks as he returns from the front of the alley.

"She'll be fine for now but we have to get her to a hospital soon" Dawn states with worry for May's well-being.

Suddenly Pikachu became tense as if it heard something; Dawn noticed its sudden change in alertness and asked "Something's out there Pikachu?"

Pikachu gave an affirming nod and got everyone else ready to fight, everything fell silent as everyone listened closely, at first they heard nothing but soon there was a heavy footstep approaching at a steady rate. The distinct footsteps clearly told everyone that a SPARTAN was approaching though who it was nobody knew, that was until a tall dark figured at the alley entrance and judging by the body build it was a woman.

They all could hear the woman's deep breathing and growling indicating that she was absolutely furious moments before she said with a voice full of hate "I was going to make it all easy for you brats but your dumbass friend decided to kill my entire team and make me suffer for it . . . now I'm going to repay the favor."

She draws a knife which got all the pokémon preparing to fight until they heard a new set of footsteps and suddenly watched a larger figure tackle the woman aside behind a wall out of everyone's sight. They soon heard a long and rather violent brawl between the woman and what sounded like a man as they threw punches and kicks, metal and flesh clashing against one another and grunts being given out when one takes a direct hit from the other. Another instant they heard the tearing of a knife cutting and a man crying out moments before they hear an abrupt and high-pitched yelp for help and instantly after that was a bone-cringing snap of a neck, seconds later they hear a heavy body fall to the ground and soon a male's voice muttering to himself.

There were footsteps once more and the larger figure returned to the entrance, everyone held their breath until the figure spoke "Ash told me May got hit, is everyone alright!?"

Upon hearing Michael's voice, Max went on the defensive yelling "You stay away from my sister!"

The Spartan puts his hands up as a sign of innocence "Hey whoa calm down Max . . ."

But Max didn't listen to him at the slightest calling out "EVERYONE GET HIM!"

That cued all of the pokémon to charge and attack the unarmed SPARTAN using various types of attacks on him relentlessly, Pikachu scores a perfect hit with its Iron Tail attack conking Michael over his head, Grovyle pelts the shields with Bullet Seed, Croagunk attacks with a Brick Break to the SPARTAN's right leg, Piplup goes off with a Hydro Pump striking the chest area, Blaziken goes with a roundhouse Blaze Kick striking the SPARTAN from behind, and the list went on. The SPARTAN didn't fight back at all but instead took all the hits without even bothering to block them, after the brutal assault Michael found himself electrocuted, burned, water-logged, bashed, bitten, shot, grounded, frozen, poisoned, stunned, confused, whipped, snapped, broken, thrown, tackled, trampled, smashed, and even crotch shot by another Blaze Kick from Blaziken just for good measure.

After all that punishment Michael was laying on the concrete slab on his back as he looked up to the stars, all he could say was a weak and painful "Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh . . . . . ." slowly as if air was exiting his lungs in anguish.

Ash finally returns with Baron soon finding the SPARTAN on the ground motionless with all the pokémon surrounding them preparing for a second round of an all-time beat down, he quickly stopped everyone "Hey what's going on!? Stop it!"

Everyone ceased what they were doing and saw Ash standing there alive and well, Max comes running out "Ash we're so glad you made it! Did you get rid of that soldier?"

Ash nodded "Yep and with Michael's help" he gestures a hand towards the roughed up SPARTAN laying there.

Max became confused "He helped you? . . . but he was just trying to hurt us!"

Ash turns to Harrison asking "You want to explain this?"

The SPARTAN took a moment to respond but when he did his voice was still weak and filled with pain "Nope . . . . I think I'm just going to lay here . . . and suffer for a bit . . ."

Ash then explains the whole story of him chasing the hunter down and Michael coming to help him but decided to leave out the part where he killed the hunter because it seemed too gruesome to talk about.

With Max now fully understanding the situation had one last question "Well if he helped you then why did he come alone without you?"

Baron explains that part "Michael had us make a run for the warthog to grab a medical kit for fräulein May, how is she right now?"

"Not doing too good . . . she's lost her color and she isn't waking up" Max states with grave worry.

Realizing the dire situation at hand Ash rushes over to Michael in hopes of getting him on his feet while saying "C'mon Michael May needs you right now!"

The SPARTAN ached and groaned as he slowly got up to his feet before he starts treading his feet into the alley with his injured body, he finds May colorless laying against Dawn who was still holding onto her after all this time. Ash, Max, and the other pokémon gathered behind the SPARTAN as he kneeled down resting the kit next to him and opening it up, he takes out a fairly large green canister and some surgical tools in case he needed to extract some bullet fragments from her arm.

He mutters to himself as he unwraps the handkerchief around her arm "Alright what do we have here?"

Upon seeing the wound he could tell it was caused by a _**7.62 x 51 mm M118 FMJ-AP**_ fired from a MA5D ICWS Assault Rifle but fortunately due to the nature of armor piercing ammunition, the round passed through without leaving any fragments in its wake and narrowly missed her bones thus increasing her odds at survival. The first thing to do was to seal up the wound and make sure it is treated for any possible infections while it was exposed to the air, he picks up the large green canister into his hand and gave a good shake to get the mixture inside working.

Dawn asked as she watched the SPARTAN shake the canister "What's that?"

Michael replied "Biomedical foam . . . it'll seal up the wound, treat any infections, and repair damaged tissue. Fortunately enough she's out cold so she wouldn't feel the foam being applied."

"Why?" Ash asks as Pikachu climbs onto his shoulder.

The SPARTAN prepares to apply the foam when he says "Because it hurts like hell maybe worse but the pain goes away merely seconds afterwards."

He gives a quick check at the label on the canister and read the instructions as a little reminder **[Apply tip to wound/injury, depress lever until all contents expended]**, he comments to himself "Easy enough . . ."

Though seeing how small the wound was he really didn't see the need to use up all of the foam and decided to insert just enough to fill the wound and save the rest for later occasions. He lifts the tip into position and carefully inserts it into the wound, once the tip was in he gently presses down on the lever controlling the outlet of biofoam into May's arm. May made no reaction but that was probably for the best as the wound slowly filled up with white foam, once the wound was filled he takes the tip out storing the canister back in the bag and wipes off any excess foam that might have overflowed.

Max asked "That did the trick right?"

Harrison examined May a little further before saying "That takes care of the wound but she lost a lot of blood . . . hold on let me check."

He starts rummaging through the medical kit searching for a bag of blood substitute but managed to find only one bag of the liquid he needs which won't be enough, he turns towards the others "I don't have much substitute here so I may have to ask you all a favor."

Ash asks "What is it?"

Harrison explains "I may not be a doctor but I have to check all of your blood to see which type matches up with hers. When the substitute runs out I might have to rely on one of you to provide the blood she needs."

Max was the first to step up "Do me first, I'm her brother . . ."

The SPARTAN nods and reaches inside the medical kit and brings up a handheld scanner with a prod attached to the side connected by a small wire, he takes the prod and carefully pricks May's arm letting out only a drop of blood to test it.

After a moment the screen on the scanner reports that May has B+ blood and speaks to the others around him "Alright I'm looking for B positive blood, Max you first."

Max holds out his arm allowing Michael to test his arm, as usual it requires a simple poke and the scanner went to work only to report several seconds later that Max carries A- blood which won't be suitable for a future transfusion. Next up was Ash, as always it took a simple drop of blood but Ash's blood comes up A+ which won't help. Last was Dawn as she holds out her arm, Harrison takes a poke and waits for the scanner to come up A+, no one had the right blood type.

Harrison comments "Well that's just great . . . nobody has the type we need."

But Dawn states "Wait, you haven't tested yourself . . ."

Michael was an idiot for not testing himself but there was just one problem, his bodysuit was too thick for the prod to pierce and get a good reading, that was until he decides to test his blood that had already spilt from the wounds he gained from Greg. He carefully applies the prod to one of his wounds though it was painful at first touch and the scanner came up with the results, B-.

Max states "It's not the same blood type . . ."

But Harrison argues "No but it'll still work . . . both negative and positive blood types can be given to a positive, talk about damn coincidences."

Putting that matter aside it was time to start adding the substitute into May's bloodstream to get her heart back to a normal rate of beats, he takes out a needle attached to a thin tube attaching it to the bag of substitute, he gets Ash to hold onto the bag while he searches for a point to insert the needle. He takes May's right arm and starts pressing down at the elbow joint, eventually he finds a spot and gives it a quick double tap with his fingers before inserting the needle into her arm and turn the valve on the tubing to allow the substitute to flow through.

Harrison then said "Alright, Ash you keep holding onto the bag, Dawn hold her head and Max her feet, we're going to take her to the hog and get the hell out of here."

Dawn nodded returning her and May's pokémon back into their respective balls and puts James's broken helmet into her bag before she takes up position around May's head and Max takes up her legs while Harrison himself holds May's body in his arms as they all make their slow trek to the hog so they can leave this place behind.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	18. Repercussions and destinies

**Never Forget**

**Chapter 18**

"**Repercussions and destinies"**

[October 23rd, 2556]

It was sometime around noon the next day where the group had relocated farther north just several miles south of Mauville City, Ash and Dawn along with their pokémon were sitting next to a stream of water washing their clothing in their bathing suits.

Ash gets his socks in the water asking "What do you think we should do?"

Dawn was pulling her black shirt out of the water when she asked "What do you mean?"

"I mean do we really need Michael being around us? For our own safety."

"I-I don't know . . . he did help us and is saving May . . ."

"I know that but . . . with that Parangosky lady ordering him around, I don't know what he'll do next."

"I understand but he's the only one keeping May alive at this point, maybe we should talk to him about this, he's a part of this group you know."

Ash hesitantly nodded agreeing with her but then asked "Yeah but for how long?"

The two resumed washing their clothes until it was time to head back to their little encampment where everyone else was staying at.

When they got back they found Max finally sleeping after a long night of horror, Grovyle and Croagunk were eating berries with one another, and Michael and May sleeping a couple feet away from each other next to the warthog with May resting on an elevated makeshift bed with James's broken helmet in her arms and Michael resting against the back tire of the hog, the two each had a needle stuck in their arms connected by two sets of tubing both leading up into a portable manual pump which requires a simple squeeze of a lever to transfer the blood.

Ash sets his clothes aside and gave the SPARTAN a subtle nudge on the leg stirring the slumbering soldier from his sleep, he yawns "Ahhh . . . is it time for another transfusion?"

Dawn answers "Won't be for another . . ." she checks the time app on her poketch "hour and fifteen minutes."

Harrison acknowledged saying "Alright then . . ." he takes the specialized needle, specifically made to pierce the bodysuit, out of his arm asking "Baron, how's progress?"

The German AI spoke from inside Harrison's helmet "I decommissioned the GPS transponder in your helmet landvermesser . . . and in addition to you removing the hog's transponder and destroying it; we are virtually invisible to sensors used by ONI and the UNSC. The only way they could track us is if we make a call to someone but it shouldn't be a problem if we keep it brief."

The SPARTAN stands up and stretches "Ohhh that's good Baron . . . here I'll put you back in James's helmet."

Baron comments "Danke Harrison."

Harrison carefully takes the broken helmet out of May's hands and transferred Baron's chip from his helmet to James's before putting it back into May's arms, he stands up and says "I'm going for a walk . . ."

But Dawn stops him "Wait there's something we need to talk to you about."

The SPARTAN asks "And that is?"

Ash explains "Dawn and I have been talking about whether or not we should be sticking together . . . with what happened last night and you . . ."

Michael stood there and nodded subtly "I understand guys . . . look I need to just take a walk so I can think about this . . . you guys mind?"

Dawn replies "Of course none at all . . . Ash and I will talk it over a little more . . . "

"Alright" Harrison states before he takes the MA5D from the hog, attaches it to his back, and starts walking off into the forest, but before he left the camp he stops by Grovyle and Croagunk and asks "You two want to come with?"

They said nothing and gave him the same look as the night before, full of hatred and betrayal, Harrison took that as answer and slowly walked away with saying another word.

It was several minutes later when the SPARTAN traveled further into the forest alone and silent, he walked as he listened to all the different kinds of pokémon living out in the area with their chirps, barks, and squeaks. He enjoyed the calm and quiet as he looked around finding pokémon everywhere he turned, it had been awhile since he was truly alone just like the good old days as an ODST surveying alien worlds waiting to be colonized by humanity. He started remembering all of the good places he's ever been to, there was a desert planet designated Charon-5 where it had the most beautiful rock formations that looked as if they were part of something alive. There was a planet covered in grasslands as far as the eye could see much like Harvest before it was glassed by the Covenant near the beginning of the war. There was an aquatic world spotted with islands of all shapes and sizes, he remembers his first deployment onto a tropical island where the pelican dropped him off in the middle of a swamp with mud as deep as four feet, which was still a walk in the park compared to some of the other planets he's been on. Then there was Halo, an artificially created ringworld measuring at 10,000km diameter as part of a vast weapons array created by an ancient civilization called the Forerunners. Though despite its dark purpose as a super weapon designed to wipe out life in the galaxy, he couldn't deny the fact that the Forerunners were true architects in creating beautiful natural landscapes. The only ring he has ever been to was Installation 02 back in 2554 when a UEG exploration probe discovered it, when he first arrived at the ring he took a picture of it from orbit and when he set foot on the ring it all seemed so real to him despite being told that everything was artificially created. He continues onward passing a tree when his helmet suddenly began receiving a one-way relayed transmission, from ONI Site Omicron, stationed on Mars.

Everything was black but there was a loud sound as if someone was handling a handheld camera covering the lens with their hand, there was more noise in the background, yelling, hitting, cries of pain, and then the hand came off and what Harrison saw was stunning. His father, Jeremiah Harrison, was kneeling on a concrete floor in a dark room surrounded by men in black uniforms but the camera was aimed low where the SPARTAN could not see their faces. His father looked like someone literally dragged him through hell, a black eye on his left, his face full of bumps and bruises from a recent beating, his mouth was swollen preventing him to even hardly speak, and his right arm seemed broken after a hit from a blunt weapon.

A figure appeared on screen from the right walking around Jeremiah without saying a word until it stopped to the left of his father and said "We know you're receiving this transmission Michael Harrison and we know you won't respond to keep yourself hidden."

Harrison backed against a tree with fists clenched as he muttered fiercely "Parangosky . . ."

Admiral Parangosky continued "Your actions as of October 22nd, 2556 will not go unnoticed nor unpunished, as a repercussion to your actions I have taken the liberty of explaining things to your father, about failing to follow your orders and what you have done to Fireteam Condor last night."

Jeremiah manages to speak with difficulty speaking but took pride "M'boy hadn't always been one for fightin' . . . but to take down four SPARTANs . . . that takes gu—"

A man from behind stepped up and swung something to the side of his head making him silent as Parangosky resumes "As I was saying, with the loss of Condor and your inability to follow orders. We cannot rely on you anymore but we have others willing to take your spot. As such I am speaking of other SPARTANs who are willing to further ONI's goals for the betterment of Humanity, surveyors, soldiers, and even hunters now dedicated to find their new targets."

Michael knew that he and the kids were on top of ONI's hit list when she mentioned new targets, she continues "But we are also aware that you won't go quietly just like your father says, so as a reminder of who you are dealing with let me allow your father to say something."

There was a light smack against the back of Jeremiah's head which prompted him to start talking "Hey kiddo . . . look I know I've been gone for very long times and I really don't know what's been goin' on in your life but there's one thing I do know."

Michael stared into his father's eyes as he continued speaking "I know that ONI and Parangosky are nothin' but a bunch of goddamn liars who're normally too good at their job, but I know my boy better than that. 'Your son betrayed the UNSC, he's a terrorist, he's good for nothin' now' I call bullshit on that. I know you're a good man Michael and whatever it is you did to piss them off then I'm proud for ya' because not many people stick it sideways to ONI, you made a good choice son and I'm sure your mother would be as well god rest her soul. Well I suppose you know that we all have to make it some day and I'm pretty sure my time's already here . . . I'm not one for a proper farewell but . . . . goodbye son . . . I lo—"

A gunshot rang out abruptly and Michael watched as his father suddenly jerked then swayed moments before he falls over with a gunshot wound to the head with a man standing behind him holding a M6H magnum with smoke trailing out of the barrel. Harrison looked down at his father, once a lively man with a family who loved him very much, now a lifeless corpse on the ground with eyes open looking at the floor beneath it.

A man was preparing to turn off the camera when Parangosky ordered "No, leave it on . . . I want Mr. Harrison to dwell on his mistakes."

The man replied "Yes Ma'am."

Soon everyone else cleared out of the room with the heavy door closing behind them leaving the body to soak in its own blood alone in the dark, Michael slowly slid down until he was sitting against the tree demoralized and destroyed from the inside. First he was filled with shock and sorrow as he began crying underneath his helmet until it became a full-fledged water works as he mourned out loud wailing till his heart could have broken. Soon his grief and sorrow was replaced with bitterness and utter rage, he stands to screaming angrily to the top of his lungs, if the kids didn't hear him crying then surely they could hear him now, he continued screaming until he threw a quick right punch towards the thin tree he was leaning on and utterly obliterated the wooden trunk causing the tree to fall. He found another tree behind him and swung a quick left foot snapping the tree in half, his foot ached from the blow but he was driven with so much rage that he couldn't care. He started feeling lightheaded and soon couldn't get air to his lungs and so he forcibly yanked his helmet off of him and hurled it far into a direction until it was out of sight where there was then a light splash suggesting the helmet landed in a body of water.

Still driven by rage he finds a fairly large rock and began throwing punches into it slowly cracking it after each blow until a voice spoke inside his head **"SPARTANs are trained to remain calm under any circumstances . . . you don't look like a SPARTAN, just an angry little boy."**

The voice startled him forcing him to draw his rifle and start aiming in different directions, still enraged and now agitated with this illusive speaker he calls out angrily "WHO ARE YOU!? SHOW YOURSELF!"

There was no response at all to which Harrison growled at himself putting the rifle back where it belonged, after a few more moments of trying to calm himself he decides to go after his helmet and retrieve it before the water could ruin any equipment stored inside. He goes through several brushes and hedges until he stumbles upon a small calm pond several meters wide and possibly several feet deep, he groaned at himself thinking it'll take him awhile to find his helmet.

He turns around hearing Dawn and Ash calling out from a distance "Michael what happened!?" and "Michael where are you!?" but he did not respond.

He turns back around and now noticed something odd about the pond itself, at first it was calm when he first seen it but now there was a small ripple appearing from the middle but with no visible cause or any theories. The wind soon picked up around him and then he noticed the water at in the middle slowly and soon rapidly drain into a dark hole of emptiness but the water level was not lowering, the air and water were now being violently being sucked in. Now the one ton SPARTAN was slowly being dragged into the water by the high winds until it was now strong enough when it picked him up from the ground and thrown him into the hole.

As Harrison fell through the hole he tried to cried out "NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" just as the hole now above him closed up.

Ash and Dawn appeared at the pond to find nothing out of the usual; they gave a quick look around before Ash asked "Where could he have gone?"

Dawn was looking carefully when she replied "I don't know . . . I could've sworn I heard him just seconds ago . . ."

Michael was now freefalling into god knows what and so he turns himself around and found that he was coming up on a piece of floating land underneath him and braced for a hard landing, but it never came, instead he finds himself now gently floating down onto the ground until his feet touched it. Not fully understanding what was happening he decides to take a look around to at least see where he was, all he could now see was darkness everywhere he turned, nothing to be seen except this small piece of solid ground he stands upon.

He walks over the edge and peers down to see nothing as well so he starts looking out further to find something but to no avail, a voice spoke from behind "Stand to SPARTAN, you're being called upon for duty."

Harrison remembered that voice, the deep calm voice that spoke to him moments before he pulled the trigger, he turns around and finds this seven foot male SPARTAN adorned in black MJOLNIR Mk. V armor without a helmet and arms were crossed. Harrison didn't recognize the pale face, blue eyes, and brown hair until he remembered seeing it in a photo Dawn had.

Not believing who he saw, he had to ask "Sierra-121?"

The SPARTAN grinned letting his arms down saying "It's James . . . the one and only."

Michael's anger and pain was quickly replaced by amazement and curiosity, he asks "But how?"

"How did I survive the explosion aboard the _Vigorous Emissary_? Let's just say that was some real tricky business after I got May off board before I detonated the antimatter charge" James states as he starts walking towards Michael.

"Well I guess I could care less about that now, come on we got to get you out of here so we can bring you home."

"Which home? The one I abandoned or the one I found and fought for?"

Harrison didn't think about that but he'd think about that later when he said "Well for now let's just get out of here."

"That's not going to happen Michael . . . I'm not going anywhere" the SPARTAN-ll states just stopping a few feet away from Harrison.

Michael was confused asking "What're you talking about? Come let's get going" he takes his hand and places it on James's shoulders but it phased through with no form of resistance as if he was just a hologram.

"What?" Harrison asks in utter confusion, after pulling every idea into his mind to figure out what's happening he comes with a conclusion "You're . . ."

James's expression dimmed when he explained "Truth is, I never got off that carrier when it went down but I got May out of there alive and that is all I could have cared for in those final moments."

Harrison's mind was now baffled again "But if you died on the carrier . . . then how are you here standing right in front of me?"

"You're asking the wrong person on that one . . ." he glances towards something behind Michael and asks "Arceus?"

Harrison asked himself as he turned around "Arce-WHOA" and sees a large white and black quadrupedal being standing at around three meters tall with the body shape resembling a centaur and a large golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen.

The large being introduced itself in an "I am Arceus . . . the Deity Pokémon."

"Wha . . . I-I don't understand anything right now as of this point" Harrison claims while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well then you better get settled in because this might take a while to explain" James states.

But before he started talking, Michael asks "Ok ok, first let's start with you. How the hell are you alive if you're supposed to be dead!?"

Arceus was the one to speak "He still lives but not in his physical form that you once thought, during the conflict with the aggressors four years ago his body was damaged beyond recovery or healing. So in an effort to save him I used my powers to bring his mind and spirit to this dimension so that he may take on a new, unintended role in my absence."

Harrison looked at James and asked "So this isn't even the real you anymore?"

The SPARTAN-ll corrects him "No no, see this is me but I'm only doing this to make things less crazy for you, thanks to Arceus I'm existing on an astral plane, see watch."

He disappears then reappears as a ghost should, after that he changes his appearance from a seven foot SPARTAN to a tiny Zigzagoon and back to human again, he states "I can become what I want whenever I want. But what Arceus is getting at is that I can't leave here, ever."

"So then what do you even do?"

James answers "Arceus has me here so I can watch over Humanity, both Humanities. You can say that I'm pretty much an overseer of things, making sure our Humanity doesn't get involved with the New World. But lately that's been becoming a problem."

"What do you mean?" Michael asks now confused and lost.

Arceus then explained "Perhaps we should start from the beginning; four years ago I had brought James here to this world to fulfill two purposes. The first was to protect our world from the aggressors your kind fought for decades, a creation of mine predicted a catastrophic end should we decide not to act. The second was to prevent his own kind from exploiting the natural beauties of this world for their own cruel and inhumane deeds, as far as I'm concerned, both sides are no better than the other."

Harrison comments "So that disappearance from _Cold Steel_ wasn't random at all . . . it was you."

Arceus answers "Not entirely me alone, I orchestrated the events that followed, two of my creations, Palkia and Dialga, were instrumental in our efforts to save this world with Dialga predicting the war and Palkia ripping a special rift in space to bring the soldier here. Once James had arrived to our world we knew it was only a matter of time before the true war would begin and we knew later on that he could not do it alone, so . . . we as you humans say 'pulled a few strings'."

"Wait what do you mean?" Michael asks.

James states "He means that he with Palkia and Dialga's help managed to bring the UNSC fleet to this world well as Murdok' Va's personal ship to fight the Covenant, to fight the true danger which was Thraxus and his armies. Everything you've seen in the reports was all planned out and carefully orchestrated by Arceus, everything from Murdok' going turncoat on the Covenant up to the final battle, well . . . save for one event."

The SPARTAN-lV asks "That was?"

Arceus then solemnly states "The near destruction of the region called Unova."

Michael quickly put two and two together and said "The HAVOK nuke . . ."

James nodded "Captain Kleinberg got a little too trigger happy and decided to launch the missile while some of us were still in the area, some of us made it fortunately but that was only a small fraction of the force we had."

"Baron said something about that but when I asked him how did you both survive he wouldn't tell me."

James chuckled "Hehehe yeah that's Baron . . . lemme tell you what happened."

[_April 6__th__, 2552_]

[_We were out north of the Unovan Border on our way to take out a Jiralhanae staging area that we believed were almost ready to launch a strike against the human inhabited areas south. While Kleinberg sent the 56__th__ armor and 212__th__ marines up through a set of fields, I along with Rose, a squad of ODSTs, and the girls were heading up along a ridge adjacent to the fields. Rose went ahead to scout out any Covenant patrols and when she returned she talked about heavy patrols and that it'll be damn near impossible to move everyone through without detection. So I went up ahead and dealt with some of the patrols I came across, and that's when Kleinberg contacted me. Turns out he called back the main attack force and already launched a HAVOK nuke without any regards for the local wildlife in the area and the fact that I was too close to the impact site. I started running and got Rose on the comms telling to get everyone to cover as soon as possible before the missile hit, eventually she did and I simply stopped running seeing no use to outrun a nuclear detonation. We said our goodbyes . . . and I stood there watching the fires approach me . . . and that's when it happened._

_James stood there with his eyes closed waiting for the nuclear fires to carry him away into oblivion when he suddenly heard an unusual roar of wind as if something was tearing itself apart and started to pull him in with a powerful unseen force. The SPARTAN-ll was soon thrown into a dark hole just as it closed preventing the nuclear fires from following him in, after a moment of being thrown around he ends up landing hard on solid ground knocking the wind out of him. He laid there in the dirt and grass for a moment until air came rushing back into his lungs making him gasp heavily and then cough violently. He slowly stands preparing his __**M6G Magnum**__ to engage any potential hostiles but there was none to be seen. In fact he realizes that he had returned to that dark void where he had met Arceus and the other two legendary pokémon from before._

_He looks around seeing nothing then called out "Arceus!" seeing if he would get a response._

_Baron sitting in the SPARTAN's helmet asks "James . . . what are we doing here? Better question is what is here?"_

_James looked around for someone as he replied "I don't really know where we are Baron, but I've been here before."_

_A voice emanated from nowhere "It would have been devastating had we let you die . . . this was no doubt unforeseen."_

_Michael responded "Yeah . . . come on out and show yourself Arceus, you got nothing to hide."_

_Arceus the Deity Pokémon appeared out of thin air in front of him settling its four feet on the same small piece of land he was standing on and said "I told you we would speak again soon but I was hoping it was not going to be . . . this way."_

_Baron was in utter awe "What . . . is that?"_

_Arceus responded to the AI's query "I? I am a god and creator of all you have seen here . . . I created this universe and populated it with galaxies and worlds so that life may grow and flourish."_

_While Baron was transfixed by the majesty of Arceus, James firmly states "Kleinberg was way out of line and I'm pretty damn sure he didn't have the clearance to utilize nuclear weapons."_

_Arceus looked down and stared into the SPARTAN's black narrow visor with its red eyes and asks "Then why did he do it?"_

"_He's a blind and arrogant son of a bitch that's why. Not only did he wipe out the Covenant staging area, he annihilated his own entire ground force and every living thing within a forty mile radius!"_

_Arceus saw the anger boiling inside the SPARTAN and said "This action has further hastened our goals to protect our world; I will see to it that the final battle with the Covenant will come soon and I need you to prepare for it."_

"_What about Rose . . . what about the girls?" James asks now in a depressed state._

_Arceus took a moment before lifting up its right front foot revealing the small photo of him and the girls in Fortree City saying "They are alive and well . . . I had Dialga see to it."_

"_What?" James asks looking up at Arceus._

_Arceus's eyes glowed a brilliant red using its powers telepathically showing James the ridge and the forest before the nuclear detonation, the missile was coming down from the sky, he sees Rose and the others making a run for a hole in the ground but he knew that wasn't going to be enough. The HAVOK detonates giving off a blinding light of thermal energy which caused the SPARTAN to block it with his eyes._

_Arceus states "Keep watching . . ."_

_James puts his hand down watching the explosion; the shockwave was coming closer at tremendous speed, then a temporal rift opened up releasing Dialga onto the field just above the hole where everyone was taking cover in. Dialga soon enveloped itself within a blue spherical energy barrier allowing it to take the full brutal force of the shockwave's destructive power in an epic struggle to hold, the shockwave passed and the barrier fell, Dialga takes a careful look around witnessing the sheer destructive force and tenacity of the UNSC letting out a loud vengeful roar before opening another rift before leaving with no trace behind. Soon two ODSTs appeared out of the hole and looked around; eventually everyone else came out and looked around to see everything destroyed._

_The vision ended giving the SPARTAN a minor headache but he was relieved to see that everyone was alright in the end, he gave a sigh a relief and said "Thank you . . ."_]

Michael stood there and states "So you survived that explosion all because of Arceus . . ."

James nodded as he holds the small photo in his hands looking at it "Yeah, Arceus had Palkia pull me out of there while Dialga protected the others, can't say how grateful I am for them."

Arceus states "After that moment we all realized that the Covenant was not the only threat and that some are even trusted such as the Shipmaster Murdok' Va, it became clear to us that your UNSC will eventually find a way back through the use of technological advancements despite Palkia's efforts to keep them out."

James adds "But eventually the first ships got through about three months ago setting up shop around the moon and deployed ONI agents to infiltrate and maybe even exploit the benefits of the New World for their own uses . . . . and then that's where you came along . . ."

Harrison remained quiet as the SPARTAN-ll continued "You are the first true military presence on this world ever since the UNSC left the system, Arceus and I had a bit of a discussion on whether or not to include you into our plans but Arceus was a bit hesitant so we made a compromise to sit and wait to see if you were right for the job . . . and after last night I guess you are."

Realizing he has already thrown his lot in with everyone else and wanted revenge against ONI, Michael asks with a new sense of calm "What do I have to do?"

James grinned gladly knowing Michael had joined them, he states "While I managed to stop the Covenant from invading this world at the cost of my own life, you have to pick up what I failed to start, kick ONI and the UNSC off our world so they won't be able to take advantage of this world for profit and research and make sure it stays that way, but that alone is a tall order to fill, think you're ready SPARTAN Harrison?"

The Specialists salutes to the dead Chief Warrant Officer "Sir, yes sir."

"Good to hear, the first thing you might want to do is gather up our allies, people we can trust and I know the first person you can find."

"And who might that be?" Harrison asks.

"An old friend of mine so many years ago, SPARTAN Rose-077, an expert in hand to hand combat and certainly not the kind of woman you want to have a lonely Saturday night with having a bottle of chardonnay, unless of course you want a blade pressed against your throat the entire time . . . not fun."

That comment about Rose made Michael nervous and frightened but he shakes it off and states "I don't even know where she is and Baron won't tell me anything, but I suppose you do?"

The SPARTAN-ll shakes his head "I may be a omniscient celestial being with all the knowledge in existence but you forget that I'm watching over two dimensions keeping tabs on a shit ton of people already, Rose not being one of them. Though I believe I know how to get Baron to talk."

Harrison speaks incredulously "Ok?"

James states "Well if I know him right then all you'll need to do is convince him that you're on their side . . ."

"And how do you propose to do that? Say pretty please?"

"Essentially speaking . . ." James states as he comes closer to the SPARTAN-lV and rests his gloved hand on the chest plate where it is labeled [UNSC].

All of a sudden Michael could feel James's hand pressed against his chest plate which was extremely mind baffling considering he was some form of ghost but then there was a glowing light emanating from where the hand and chest piece met, the light grew brighter up to the point where James backs away breaking contact and now looked at where he touched. Michael followed his glare and found that the label [UNSC] had been reformed into an emblem design much resembling a pokéball, this change of design had an effect all over Michael's body where every UNSC label had been replaced with that same emblem that now inhabited his chest piece.

Michael asks "Is that all?"

"Mm no . . . that just shows who side you're on now which might make Baron raise an eye brow but I got something. Remember these words: In der frieden liegt eine wahre Spartan."

"The hell does that mean?"

"It's German for '_In peace, lies a true Spartan'._ It's what the two us of normally say about a SPARTAN truly at peace in death."

Arceus steps up after a long period of silence stating "Last night you were given a choice, a choice whether to side with the free and independent people of the New World or stay loyal to all those you held dear with memories and family . . . I just have one last question . . ."

The god pokémon lowers its head where it met at eye level with the SPARTAN-lV's with its red eyes looking deep into his bright blue eyes and asked with calm and curiosity ". . . Do you regret your decision?"

Michael stared back into Arceus's eyes and made his response with confidence "No . . ."

Arceus stand back up tall and mighty before looking down at the two SPARTANs and states "Hmm . . . your sense of morals have been noted . . ."

James stands next to Michael resting his hand on his shoulders saying "You know what you have to do and hopefully you realize why you're doing this."

"Yes I do . . ." Michael replies.

"Good . . . I believe it's about time for May to receive her blood."

Michael nodded "Yeah . . . don't worry you can count on me."

Arceus opened a rift of light close by before stating "You have made your choice and been casted out by your kind . . . the path ahead will be filled with perils and by the end we will see what makes you a true SPARTAN . . . you are one of us now."

Michael nodded and approached the rift, before he walks through he turns back towards James and asks "You got something for me to say to the girls?"

James stood by Arceus shaking his head subtly "No . . . besides if I want to tell them something I'd do it myself, but I do have something to ask of you."

"Sure anything, what is it?"

". . . take good care of my girls . . . they mean everything to me. And as far as they know I'm just a long gone friend, don't say anything about me being here alright?"

Michael nodded with a sincere grin "No problem . . ." and walked out through the rift and became consumed in a blinding light.

The next instant when the light died out he found himself standing at the pond alone in the forest, remembering his helmet lying at the bottom of the water he takes his first step towards the pond when his foot hit something and caused him to look down. His helmet laid there on the ground next to his feet completely dry, he picks it up and finds the same pokéball insignia pressed on the forehead of the helmet which made him grin before putting it back on and start heading back to the others.

Ash and Dawn sat and talked with Max who was awake and their pokémon while May was still resting next to the hog. After a moment of silence Ash asks "So, are we in a agreement?"

Dawn comments "I don't know if we're making the right choice . . ."

Max adds "Yeah I don't like it . . . for my sister's sake."

Baron gets the last saying "Ja I concur but what other choices do we have?"

Ash states "I know guys but we thought out everything possible . . . and we all need to be sure about this."

The three conversed for a few more moments until they heard a rustling in the nearby bushes, soon they saw the silvery tall figure that is Michael Harrison walking out of the bushes taking his helmet off and putting it next to his side. The kids looked up at him and noticed something was different about him but they couldn't quite figure it out right away.

Michael noticed their puzzled looks and decided to put that aside asking "Is it time?"

Dawn check her poketch and states "Yeah . . ."

The SPARTAN nodded and started walking towards the hog where he rests the MA5D in its case and sit down next to May putting his helmet aside, that's when she woke up. She looked up to Michael's eyes as he sticks the needle back through his bodysuit into his arm and prepare for the transfusion procedure.

Michael wasn't aware she was awake until she asked in a calm voice "Why are you helping us?"

He looks down to see her laying there looking up to him, at first he didn't know what to say but he thought for a moment and said "I'll tell you in a moment . . . just rest for now" and started the transfusion process as everyone sat and wait.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	19. Trust and leads

**Never Forget**

**Chapter 19**

"**Trust and leads"**

[October 24th, 2556]

Ash and Dawn sat together in the early morning with Pikachu and Piplup sleeping next to them while everyone else slept; they were looking up at the stars slowly crossing the sky as the morning light rises from eastern horizon. They were mainly staying quiet letting the others sleep while they listened to all the nocturnal pokémon making a wide variety of noises in the forest.

Dawn glanced at Michael who was sleeping against one of the hog's tires close to May when she looked back up to the stars and asked quietly "You think it's right? Joining someone who wants revenge against someone else?"

Ash looked down at her knowing she was wondering about what Michael said yesterday about ONI killing his father for his actions the other night, he thought about it for a moment then said "I don't know . . . I know how he must feel right now and I guess I don't blame him."

"You miss your father too don't you?" Dawn asks.

Ash nodded with a grin and said "Yeah I do and one day I hope to see him and battle him to show him how strong I became with my pokémon."

Dawn sat there watching the stars fade into the rising sunlight for a quiet moment before saying "I never got to know my dad . . . but Mom tells me he's a great person . . ."

The two became quiet for another moment; the sun was rising as the light glistened in the morning dew that lay in the grass all around them. Dawn noticed Harrison hasn't snored at all since the previous night and wondered if the SPARTAN had trouble sleeping after his father's death which worried her.

Ash broke the silence asking "Hey Dawn . . ."

She turns her attention from Michael and asks "Yeah?"

Ash was showing signs of difficulty talking "That day back in the Sinnoh Region during the blizzard . . . when I said don't worry because Michael will be back . . . why did you kiss me?"

Dawn gave him a raised eyebrow "What do you mean?"

Ash was becoming nervous "I mean why did you kiss me like that all of a sudden?"

"Oh . . . I guess I just admired how you never lose that confidence you always have and I . . . I guess I had to show appreciation for it. Why was it not good?"

Ash panicked "W-what? No! It's just . . . I never would have thought you would do something like that."

Dawn thought for a moment then got an innocent grin on her face when she asked "So . . . you liked it then?"

Ash was starting to stutter "Wait w-what!? I mean . . . I uh . . . i-it wasn't bad b-but."

"But what Ash?"

Ash was caught in a trap with no way of escape and Dawn was going on the offense, he answered "But what nothing, it wasn't bad . . . I-I . . ."

Dawn brushed her shoulder against his giggling "Just messing with you Ash, take a joke . . ."

Ash sighed in relief for a moment then began to laugh at how frightened he was as well as Dawn who was also starting to laugh, Max grumbled and stirred before falling back to sleep which prompted the two to tone down the laughing a bit. The two calmed down and looked back up to the stars once more, the sunlight was covering most of the sky now and only a handful of stars remained visible but the number gradually decreased until there was no more to be seen.

Dawn came back to the topic nudging Ash's arm "You know it's not a bad thing."

"What isn't?" Ash asks completely forgetting the topic.

"You know, kissing . . ."

"How do you know, you haven't kissed a guy before have you?" Ash asks with incredulity.

"N-no . . . but neither have you so what do you know about it?" Dawn turns the table back on Ash.

Ash's face flared up slightly until he manages to calm himself and say "Nothing . . ."

The two looked separate ways seeing different ways before they eventually ended up looking at one another face to face, Dawn admits "Honestly speaking . . . I kinda want to find out one day . . ."

Ash follows suit "Yeah . . . me to . . ."

The two looked into each other's eyes, the wild pokémon silenced their chorus, the air was cool and a gentle breeze came through the campsite. Feeling the rising tide of intimacy the two slowly leaned inwards towards one another until they were merely millimeters away where the two hesitated for the briefest moment before they closed their eyes and pressed their lips together. The two continued kissing with the feeling of butterflies fluttering around in their stomachs and the sensation rushing through their bodies, Ash opened his eyes to find Dawn's still closed as she was enjoying the moment, he noticed something moving behind her and when he glanced over to see Michael sitting halfway up watching them through his orange faceless visor.

Ash was the first to break away looking at Dawn who opened her eyes and sigh in relief and joy, she states "That was . . ."

She was lost at words and so was Ash until he found the only word he could think of "Great . . ."

Dawn nodded in agreement "Yeah . . . that was great . . ."

She looks away giving Ash time to glance at Michael who gave a thumbs up and a nod of approval, the SPARTAN then slowly got up making as minimum amount of noise as possible but turned out impossible when Dawn turned and saw him standing when then her face flared a bright red.

She quickly asked in a panicked fright "Michael! You didn't see anything at all did you!?"

Michael decided to play dumb for the moment by quickly putting a finger up to his mouth piece "Shhh you're going to wake up the others . . . and what're you talking about?"

Dawn calmed down letting out a sigh of relief saying "Nothing . . . it was nothing . . ."

The SPARTAN-lV then started reaching into the back of the warthog for his cooking equipment and ingredients when Dawn asks "Did you sleep well?"

Harrison brings out the small portable grill and looked at her for a moment before he puts the grill down not saying a word. Ash and Dawn resumed talking while Michael started cooking and tuned them out to focus on his thoughts, he was still puzzled about James's continued existence thanks to Arceus and how they realize that the UNSC and ONI are now a clear threat to the New World. After sometime he figured some of the things out and knew what ONI could do to a wonderful place such as this, he could see testing facilities, weapons manufacturing plants, nuclear tests sites. The pokémon would be subjected to cruel experiments and the humans forced into labor and that wasn't the worse part, if the human population stands their ground then ONI will make it look like they're part of the insurrection which would result in a steely response from the main UNSC forces causing millions dead or hurt. Now he was more than willing to bring ONI to its knees for killing his father and to make sure this world doesn't become another one of their experiments.

May eventually woke up and somehow sensed the Michael was troubled, she gets onto her feet for the first time since getting shot and kneels down by the SPARTAN saying "Hey you alright?"

Harrison jumped not expecting her to be up and moving already, after calming for a second he said "Uh yeah I was just . . . just thinking . . ."

She smiled and said "Well . . . how about you let me cook alright?"

The SPARTAN looks up to her asking "When did you learn to cook?"

"My mother taught me how to make some things if I was ever on a journey . . ."

He decided not to argue and let her take over while he sits off to the side next to her bed, he looks up to see Grovyle and Croagunk sleeping on some branches hanging high over their heads, he then looks over to see the broken EOD helmet, he picks it up in his hands and asks "Baron you there?"

"Jawhol landvermesser" the AI responds.

"Good, did you get Rose's position?" he asks knowing that when he said the German phrase to Baron yesterday that he was supposed to trust the SPARTAN and help him with what he needed.

"Nien not just yet . . . I got a vague lock on her position which luckily enough in the Hoenn Region somewhere north. If you give me a little more time I can get a precise fi- . . . got it!"

"That was quick" Michael states surprised by Baron's sudden outburst.

"Well she just sent out a call to someone in the Unova Region so I was able to find it easily."

"And when you mean easy you mean-"

"That ONI most likely found her as well . . . she's positioned along Route 113 east of Fallarbor Town, it'll be about two days to get there by hog."

Michael thought for a moment as he looks around seeing everyone around him, he nodded to himself and then said "Alright . . . after breakfast we'll move out and find her . . ."

A low heavily distorted raspy voice emanated from nowhere spoke out "**Mind if we drop on in?**"

Suddenly eight marines appeared out of the surrounding bushes in spec ops black armor all armed with MA5Ds, BR85s, and one armed with a M739 SAW save for a SPARTAN-lV in _**Stalker Variant armor**_ wielding a _**M395 Designated Marksman Rifle**_.

Everyone found themselves surrounded on all sides, Michael quickly makes a move for the rifle in his hog but the stalker fired a shot striking the hog close to Harrison ordering "**I wouldn't do that if I were you and I don't miss the second time, turn around with your hands up, that goes for all of you stand up with your hands in the air!**"

Everyone did as they were told while the entire squad of marines had their weapons trained on every single one of them, May carefully nudges Max awake trying not to make any sudden moves that may provoke the soldiers into gunning all of them down, Ash and Dawn did the same by picking up their pokémon and holding them in their arms. Now that all were awake and frightened everyone was standing up being held at gunpoint making sure they don't make any sudden moves.

The stalker spoke "**SPARTAN Harrison . . . made quite a mess out of Fireteam Condor the other night, one helluva a mess. So you can pretty much guess as to why eight soldiers armed to the teeth are doing here.**"

Michael responded humorously "I suppose your mom got drunk some guys the other night . . ."

Some of the marines chuckled lightly but the lV didn't take kindly to it as he drew his M6H magnum and shot Harrison in the shoulder, only for the energy shielding to stop it. He states with an agitated tone "**Real funny Harrison . . . never took you to be a comedian. You know I'm sort of a comedian myself, I used to go and-**"

Harrison shrugged "Please tell me we're not going to hear your personal life, tell you what. If I throw a stick will, you go away?"

The soldiers laughed a little more with one commenting "Good one eh?" followed up with another shot fired hitting Michael in the chest piece sending him back several steps.

Dawn turns around hissing "Michael what're you doing!? Stay quiet!"

The stalker asks with a much more frustrated tone "**Got any more jokes you want to crack before I crack your skull open!?**"

Michael responded "Actually I got a suggestion, why don't you slip into something more comfortable, like a coma."

And as if by cue, Grovyle and Croagunk dropped from above incapacitating the two marines nearest to the stalker taking them with the element of surprise, the others panicked yelling out "Shoot 'em!" but Harrison quickly ordered "EVERYONE DOWN!"

The kids and pokémon complied dropping to the ground like a sack of potatoes just as the first bursts of gunfire rang out, some of the soldiers had their weapons trained on the kids and fired but the moment the kids dropped the bullets went flying overhead striking three marines in the legs and thighs sending them falling to the ground in pain. Michael quickly grabs the trooper next to him and sucker punches the man in the in the face plate severely cracking it before seizing the trooper's _**M45D Tactical Shotgun**_ from him and putting a buckshot shell into his groin sending him down screaming in pain. Croagunk jumps another disoriented and confused marine with a Poison Jab attack while Pikachu and Piplup took out two of the downed troopers who were getting back up and Grovyle going straight after the stalker who holsters his weapon and draws his combat knife for close-quarters.

Grovyle attacks first with a Leaf Blade attack bringing its green glowing arm blades while the black SPARTAN-lV charges in and suddenly activates his armor's _**M805X Forward Acceleration System/Fulcrum Mitigating Module**_, or more commonly known as the _**Thruster Pack**_, giving a huge burst in speed and slamming into Grovyle with a heavy force. With the stalker on top of it, Grovyle attempts to escape but the soldier's grip on its arm was firm and it had to fight its way out for survival, Grovyle quick starts off with a Bullet Seed attack striking the soldier multiple times in the helmet but proved not very effective against the highly advanced energy shielding of the MJOLNIR GEN2 Armor. The stalker makes a swing with his knife towards Grovyle's neck but it quickly shifts its head to the right avoiding the titanium blade as it continued thinking of a way out, the stalker then slams his left fist right into Grovyle's lower jaw making it cry out in pain, and that's when it got the idea. Grovyle in turn grabs onto the stalker's arms firmly gripping the elbow joints where the bodysuit was exposed and started using Absorb to hopefully drain the SPARTAN's strength away. Although the shielding was relatively unharmed, the stalker himself quickly began to grow weak whereas Grovyle was becoming stronger at the same rate, the stalker forcibly broke contact trying to stand back up but he was overwhelmed with a nauseating effect Grovyle had left on him. The stalker stumbled back and forth until Michael shoulder bashes him from behind knocking him to the ground, the soldier tries to get back up by Harrison brings a full blown swing with the butt of his shotgun down onto the back of the stalker's helmet effectively rendering him out cold along with the rest of the trooper squad.

Harrison stands to with his shotgun in hand and asked "Is everyone alright!?"

Max was the first to respond as everyone got back up to their feet "Yeah we're fine . . ."

May asked "Why are your people after us again!? Is it because of what you did the other night?"

Harrison looked around carefully scanning his surroundings as he replied "Yeah they're pretty pissed about that and they want to finish the job I was supposed to do in the first place . . ."

Dawn states "Us . . . you were supposed to get rid of us . . ."

"Yeah well now I'm trying to keep you all alive. Baron are you picking up any chatter?"

The AI responded "The UNSC comms channel are the usual fleet stuff which is weird considering SPARTAN-lVs are part of the UNSC . . . but the ONI encrypted channels are bustling with local activity, give me one moment to break it . . ."

During Baron's attempt to break in, Michael holsters the shotgun on his back and kneels down by the unconscious stalker noticing the thruster pack module attached to his back. He takes a moment to think before deciding to detach the module from the stalker and hold it in his hands as he walks back to the others.

He asks the kids "Can one of you help me out with this?"

Ash steps up asking "What do you need?"

"I need you to attach this module onto my back, it'll give me an advantage over the enemy should they come."

Ash takes the module into his hands as Michael takes the shotgun off his back and laying it on the ground and kneeling down so Ash can work better.

Ash asks "Ok how do I do this?"

Harrison instructs "Alright on my upper back where you see the armor and those two external thrusters at the top . . ."

"Yeah?"

"Ok slide the module under those thrusters carefully where you'll see three little keyholes arranged like a triangle . . ."

Ash slides the module onto Harrison's back as told until it fit with the three separate keyholes, after that he asked "Ok what now, is it done?"

"Almost, now I want you to give it your all and push the module into my armor as hard as you can."

Ash presses his hands firmly against the module and begun pushing as hard as he possibly can, little progress was made but it was still proving to be very difficult so he asked for help "Someone give me a hand!"

At that moment Baron reports "I've broke the encryption! Multiple squads are coordinating with one another and are converging on this position, supposedly to find out what happened to their friends."

"Good work Baron, how many?"

"Three currently less than a mile away and four more coming in from orbit as backup."

Ash with the help of May and Dawn finally manages to get the thruster module installed into Michael's armor with Ash stating "Got it!"

Harrison stands to and began to get a feel of the module attached to his back as he stretched back and forth and side to side, he then gestures everyone to stand back as he prepares to make his first live attempt at operating the M805X module. With a quick thought to his neural linked systems and a sudden burst of motion to his left, Michael activates the thruster pack module propelling the one ton SPARTAN to the left carrying him about eight feet within two seconds before coming to a quick stop with his feet digging into the dirt.

He stands back up saying with a laugh "Hahaha! That was fun!"

Max comments "That was so cool!"

Baron reminded the SPARTAN "Um Michael, three squads inbound . . ."

"Oh right . . . Baron I need you to come with me."

May picks up James's helmet asking "Why do you need him?"

Sensing that Baron was the closest thing she has to remember James by he said "Look I know you hold him dearly but I need him to come with me so he can monitor ONI's military chatter, that way I can find those squads on their way now and deal with them."

Baron states "I would gladly join you landvermesser . . . May?"

May thought for a moment then decided to take Baron's chip out of the old broken helmet and hands it over to Michael who then inserted it into the back of his helmet. Once everything was set he orders "Alright all of you get away from here and find some cover, I'll head out and engage them."

Dawn spoke out "Michael wait! Please don't hurt any more people than you have to . . . please."

The SPARTAN stood there thinking for a moment then after that he said "Ok . . ." he turns to Grovyle and Croagunk holding out his gloved hand "In that case I need you two to come with me, what do you say, you guys trust me?"

The two pokémon stood there hesitating for a moment before nodding agreeing to trust him once more as their trainer and friend, Michael grinned saying "Alright it's not going to be easy so all three of us has to put effort into it."

They nodded understanding the risks as Michael attaches the shotgun onto his back, takes a couple of M9 frag grenades from some of the downed marines, takes the MA5D assault rifle out of the back of the hog, he gives it a quick check over pulling the bolt back and making sure the safety was off before he orders "Alright all of you get going, we'll be back."

Ash nodded saying "Ok guys let's go!" leading everyone else to safety except for Dawn who stayed long enough to say "Stay safe . . ." before running after the others.

Michael took a moment to watch the kids and their pokémon run for safety before he turns to his own and said "Let's get going" and headed out in the opposite direction with his pokémon at his side.

Baron states "I'll stay on top of the chatter for situational awareness."

About fourteen minutes passed since the group separated, Baron reports that the kids were in a safe area from what the isolated GPS transponder in James's helmet was telling him and that the first squad was just ahead of them still moving towards the campsite where the hog still laid in wait. The trio lied in wait from above in a set of trees along the predicted route one of the squads was taking; it wasn't long before they started hearing the distant heavy footsteps of marines marching through.

A voice called out speaking into a radio "Gamma-7 to Beta-3 respond . . . Sir Beta squad has failed to respond yet again."

Another voice ordered "**Alright then let's get over there and see what the hell happened, I doubt a rookie lV and a bunch of kids could have done something to them.**"

The first trooper appeared underneath Michael who had his rifle in one hand while hanging onto the tree with his other, Michael whispered to Grovyle and Croagunk next to him "Just like we planned, alright?"

More troopers passed underneath them when Baron asked "Music anyone?"

Harrison preps a frag grenade and holds it out in front of him before he says "Hmm . . . surprise me . . ."

"Got something I picked up from the local music media . . ."

A song called _'_Stand up!' begins to play inside of Harrison's helmet at Baron's pleasure_. (DISCLAIMER: I do not own the soundtrack as it belongs to Pokémon Co.)_

Just as the song starts, Michael drops the grenade down onto the unsuspecting soldiers to which one of them cries out "GRENADE!" seconds before the explosion sending soldiers and debris flying in every direction, surprisingly with no fatalities.

Harrison jumps on down and immediately after hitting the ground he fires off several bursts from his rifle forcing the remaining three soldiers to cover and call out "Grovyle Leaf Blade and Croagunk Poison Jab go!"

The two pokémon dropped from above effortlessly catching two vulnerable soldiers by surprise and quickly incapacitating them with leafy blades and paralyzing poison. The SPARTAN-lV leading the squad emerged out from behind a tree and hurled a grenade at Harrison who used his thruster pack dashing to the side avoiding then dashing again right up to the soldier tackling him to the ground and deal a concussive blow to the head with the butt of his rifle knocking him out.

Baron reports "The other two squads are responding to the gunfire, they're on their way now. And we can lure them out towards a small clearing just east of here."

Harrison orders "Alright good work guys, you head to that clearing and get ready."

The two acknowledged and darted off towards the clearing as Michael reloads his rifle and began to wait for the squads to arrive but that was short-lived as a high-velocity round fired from a _**SRS99-S5 AM**_ rifle blows a tree in half next to Harrison forcing him to duck for cover.

He heard someone bicker in the distance "Damn I almost had him!"

Another voice barked "**Break off and surround him! I want suppressive fire on him ASAP!**"

Gunfire quickly broke out covering the nearby trees in a heavy barrage of hot lead keeping Michael down from going anywhere. Baron reports "Landvermesser, I think I have a way of getting out of this!"

"If it means I can get out without losing a body part then I'm all for it!"

The AI responded "We can't have everything we want but it's our best bet!"

Seeing how he wasn't going anywhere with bullets flying over his head, he asks "Alright lay it on me, what is it?"

Baron explains "I think I can recalibrate the thrust output from your pack and make it into a low powered but longer lasting propulsion drive which essentially gives us the ability to hover and glide along the ground for a moderate amount of time, giving us not only a method of escape but a new way of taking this cold-hearted bastards on."

Harrison asked as a bullet hits the dirt next to him "Ok I like the idea but will it be fast enough to get out of here?"

"Ja but I'll have to draw power from your shields."

"Why the shields?"

"Because your shields uses the most amount of power so if I- You know what just let me worry about power management, just shut up and get ready to run as if the doctor was coming with a _very_ long needle . . ."

Michael thought for a moment before asking "Wait wha-"

But Baron didn't give him enough time to ask as he yelled out "GO NOW!"

Without giving second thoughts, the SPARTAN jumps up to his feet and started a mad dash for the clearing east as bullets all around him, Baron ordered "USE THE DAMN THRUSTERS!"

Michael quickly got the thrusters flickering meaning they were adjusting to the recalibrations Baron had done before coming alive pushing the SPARTAN off the ground giving him the gliding effect most Covenant vehicles posses with their anti-gravity drives but Michael was moving on pure thrust power. Harrison leaned forward gaining more speed until a round struck his shoulder already shattering his weakened shields; he quickly turns around leaning backwards and returned fire covering his own escape.

It wasn't long before he reached the small clearing to find it empty with Grovyle and Croagunk nowhere to be found, he deactivates his thrusters landing on the ground with his feet and started sprinting towards the nearest set of bushes before the remaining squads catch up to him.

Harrison found cover and hid behind it with his rifle ready when he asked "How close are they?"

Baron responded "Eighty-seven meters and closing fast, Grovyle and Croagunk are in position as well."

He quickly asks "Where? I don't see them . . ."

"Don't worry about it because here comes the men in black."

Soldiers started rushing out of the bushes at the far side of the clearing from Harrison, men heavily armed and armored; he counted about sixteen men in total with two of them being lVs while the other fourteen were marines. They all stopped in the middle of the clearing quickly setting up a perimeter in fear of a surprise attack, they had all rights to be afraid.

He began hearing one of the commanding lVs ask the other "**Where the hell did he go? He couldn't have vanished like that.**"

The other replied "**But he did, don't worry about it our reinforcements are entering the lower atmosphere now and should be on the ground in ten.**"

"**Good that's good . . . we'll keep this site and have our birds land here, from there we'll find the traitor and his little brats.**"

Michael raises his rifle to his shoulder and prepared to fire the first shot, his weapon lined up with the nearest lll looking around but Baron stops him from pulling the trigger saying "Why take them by surprise when we can take by surprise with shock and awe . . ."

"Like the way you think Baron . . ." he pulls out his last grenade giving it a nice casual toss and asks "Start it off with a bang?"

Baron became somewhat cynical "Hehehe, this should be an interesting course of events . . . and I shall observe it like it is a medical procedure being done for the first time."

"Ok Baron don't get too creepy on me . . ." Harrison comments before he heads off to a good striking position.

The marines kept a careful watch out in the surrounding trees looking for any movement in the trees, the lVs walked about looking among the trees as well but without any results. One of the lVs gave up complaining "**This is a waste of time, I bet you fifty credits that SPARTAN is long gone by now with the other targets.**"

The other responded "**If they did then one of our scouting teams should've spotted them . . . they're here somewhere . . .**"

One of the marines called out "Sergeant!" causing the lVs to turn around in the direction of the marine calling out and spotted a silver SPARTAN walking towards them with rifle in hand.

The commanding lV calls out "**You're either pretty bold or just damn stupid . . .**" he then watches Harrison toss his rifle aside and put both of his hands close to his groin as if he was holding his own pelvis, the lV then said "**I'm gonna go with the second one . . .**" and brings his battle rifle to bear.

Harrison stood there ten meters away from the platoon-sized force who had all of their weapons pointed at him, he then said "Hey! . . . Catch!" bringing up his hands revealing an armed grenade and hurled it over to the squad.

One marine yells out "GRENADE!"

Another yelling "SCATTER!"

The marines scattered in every direction running from where the grenade would land meanwhile Michael uses his thruster pack dashing towards his rifle kicking it up into his hands and fired off a burst knocking one of the lVs shields out just as the grenade lands and goes off throwing dirt and shrapnel into the air and tossing two marines up into the air that were caught in the blast.

With the soldiers disorganized and confused, Harrison seized the moment and called out loud "GUYS" cueing Grovyle and Croagunk to open fire from the trees with seeds and poisonous darts catching the platoon in the crossfire.

He then started up his thrusters and started gliding around circling the scattered soldiers slowly but efficiently taking them out one by one with short controlled bursts, it was clear that Baron was enjoying the moment when he said "Yes! Run! Run like the little screaming mädchen you all are!"

One of the lVs roared out "**RETURN FIRE!**" causing most of the marines to focus fire on the SPARTAN-lV that circled them rapidly and repeatidly while the remaining few turned their attention to unknown shooters hiding among the trees and began firing into the trees wherever an burst of enemy fire comes from.

It wasn't long after the start of the already intense firefight when Harrison spots a marine yelling "M41 UP!" bringing up a shoulder-fired _**M41 SSR MAV/AW**_ 102mm rocket launcher taking aim at the Harrison.

Baron reports with a frantic voice "We got a lock! Prepare for evasive maneuvers!"

The marine yells out "FIRING" launching two heat-seeking 102mm rockets from the launcher both rockets travelling at six meters per second and were now pursuing the SPARTAN as he raced around the clearing.

Baron took over and started giving power to the thrusters at the expense of Harrison's shields making him more vulnerable to enemy fire but now he was able to barely keep ahead of the rockets that were gradually closing in and they had to be dealt with immediately. Harrison began firing his assault rifle towards the incoming rockets hoping to at least destroy one but he kept missing every shot due to the rockets' obviously small size and velocity.

Baron states "Unless you have boxes of ammunition on you you'll just be wasting ammo . . . we're going to try something different."

Michael dodged and weaved both the pursuing rockets and gunfire from the squads with the help of his thrusters as he asks "What do you have in mind!?"

Baron explains "We're going to pull a page from the Chief's old playing book . . . Back on Reach shortly before the Covenant presence became known, the Master Chief was testing the MJOLNIR Mk. V when it first came out when a Colonel Ackerson authorized the use of extreme lethal measures, even going as far as ordering an airstrike with a _**Skyhawk Fighter**_."

Harrison banks a hard right with a rocket nearly hitting him but misses by a margin when he says "Get to the point Baron!"

"Chief with help of his AI, Cortana, managed to deflect a _**Scorpion Anti-Tank Missile**_ with perfect timing and precision, I think we can do the same here!"

Harrison quickly makes a strafing run on the marines with his rifle before stating "Yeah I don't know if you noticed but I'm not a badass like the Chief!"

"You got any better ideas!?"

Harrison had none so he had to ask "What do I have to do?"

"I'm going to decrease our speed so the rockets can slowly catch up, once they are in arm's reach I need you to deflect the rocket away and preferably into the air to avoid any collateral."

The SPARTAN felt his momentum lessen as watched the two rockets slowly catching up, the first rocket came within feet just at the moment he throws a left uppercut hitting the rocket in the mid-section sending it skyrocketing upwards before detonating due to reaching its maximum flight time. The second rocket self-destructs for the same reason nearly throwing Harrison off balance with the shockwave but with that problem now out of the way, it was time to wrap this up.

He fires off another burst striking a marine in the chest now leaving five men still standing before ordering "Grovyle Quick Attack and Croagunk use Brick Break!"

The two pokémon appeared out of the trees at separate ends of the field thus dividing the squad's fire in three different directions with Harrison coming straight up the middle. Grovyle was the first to strike tackling a marine hard knocking him to the ground breathless with Croagunk taking out another with Brick Break, Michael makes the last blow pouncing onto the last marine armed with a reloaded launcher like a tiger and knocking him out with a blow to the head with his rifle. The two SPARTAN-lVs made no hesitation and attacked with sheer ferocity when everyone began to hear the distinct hum of a pelican dropship approaching, Grovyle and Croagunk quickly engaged the lVs while Harrison grabs the rocket launcher and takes aim at the black ONI pelican that just appeared from behind the trees. It took several seconds for the launcher to lock onto the dropship allowing Michael to fire off two 102mm rockets the first hitting the side of the hull and the second impacting the dropship's aft-starboard propulsion thruster causing it to spiral out of control. He watched the pelican spiral downwards until the onboard pilot regains control and immediately pull back in fear of completely losing the craft and its cargo, the pelican was now out of sight and Harrison turns his attention to the last two lVs who were now fending for themselves at this point. He tosses the empty launcher aside and sprints into the brawl tackling the lV that Croagunk was dealing with, the lV throws Harrison's rifle aside which prompted him to take out his shotgun and quickly fire a shell into the soldier's right upper thigh and finish it up with a blow to the head with the butt of his shotgun.

Now left with one last soldier to deal with, Harrison looks up to see Grovyle beating the lV back with its Leaf Blade attack while the lV countered with his combat knife, Grovyle quickly bypasses the SPARTAN's defense striking a critical blow to the chest piece with the energy shielding down knocking the soldier down on to the ground moments before Grovyle became enveloped in a bright light similar to the one back in Vermillion City.

Baron states with the upmost of joy "Grovyle is evolving! Wonderful timing!"

Harrison spots the SPARTAN standing back up preparing to attack Grovyle who was now vulnerable during the evolution process, he charges in and shoulder bashes the soldier with the assisted aid of his thrusters giving him a more concussive blow to the soldier's side knocking him flat out. The lV laid on the ground and drew his magnum firing off rounds striking Harrison multiple times until his shields failed but by that time the lV had already used up all of his rounds. Grovyle's evolution was complete resulting in a much taller reptilian bipedal pokémon with a tail somewhat resembling a palm tree and yellow bulbs on its back which are presumably seeds of some sort.

The SPARTAN-lV sprang up with knife in hand catching Harrison by surprise as he watched the evolution, Baron quickly ordered out loud "SCEPTILE USE SOLAR BEAM!"

Sceptile followed without question and quickly charged up to full power with the help of the afternoon sunny day and released a fully charged beam of energy impacting the attacking SPARTAN-lV sending him flying several meters in the other direction with his armor scorched and smoking.

Harrison asked "Grovyle?" but the pokémon before him responded with a subtle "Scept . . ."

He then brings up his pokédex and scans it resulting in the device to report "_Sceptile, the Forest Pokémon and the final evolved form of Treecko. Its arms are equipped with razor-sharp leaves, and it moves lightly through tree branches in order to attack its enemies."_

"Awesome, it's great to know you gotten stronger Sceptile . . . thank you" Michael states giving his pokémon a hug and even attempted to give Croagunk a handshake but it simply refused.

Baron states "Ja well this is all wonderful and such but we got to go before more show up."

Everyone agreed and headed off back towards the hog with the kids waiting for their return so they can get back on the road.

About forty minutes later the group was fully reunited with the kids amazed to know Grovyle had evolved into Sceptile and were on the road once more via warthog though due to its large size, Sceptile had to be kept in its pokéball as to not take up the already tight spaces.

Harrison was keeping a watchful eye out for any possible surprises that could happen along the way until Baron reports "New contact approaching . . . pelican dropship flying overhead in three . . ."

Three seconds later a pelican dropship flies overhead but bared the UNSC label on the side rather than ONI which caused Michael to wonder as he watched the craft set down very close by. Baron states "I'm getting a standard military signature from the pelican . . . I also scanned three life forms aboard, two being the pilots but the third I can't tell who or what."

Harrison quickly pulls over onto the side saying "I have an idea . . . all of you follow me."

Ash quickly asks "Why? Let's just keep going before more of those people come."

The SPARTAN said "Look you want to stay here then fine but I'm going to that pelican and find out what's going on."

He soon climbs out of the vehicle and started walking into the woods, eventually everyone climbed out and followed the SPARTAN until they came into a very small clearing where the dropship sat in wait with the troop bay closed. He puts a hand up telling them 'stay here' and started approaching the dropship until the rear door opened lowering the boarding ramp and letting out a single middle-aged man in a officer's uniform to appear.

Harrison quickly recognizes the man and made casual salute "Colonel Holland . . . didn't expect to see you on the ground."

The Colonel saluted back saying "With everything going on all of a sudden I was being kept in the dark with no eyes or ears so I had Charon bring me down to find you."

The SPARTAN gestures to the kids telling them it's safe, as they approached Michael states quietly "Colonel I found him . . . Sierra-121."

Holland looked at the SPARTAN in disbelief asking "Where are his remains?" but Harrison gestured him to stay quiet for the moment saying "It's all really confusing to explain sir but I've recorded everything and stored it in this chip."

Harrison pulls out a small chip out of a storage unit in his pokédex and hands it to Holland who then tucked it away in his pocket just as the kids and their pokémon came up, Dawn asks "Who're you?"

The Colonel introduced himself "I'm Colonel Urban Holland of the UNSC and mission overseer for Michael on behalf of the UNSC, rest assured I'm not aligned with ONI and I'm just as clueless as you all are."

Ash quickly asks "Wait you're Holland!? Cool!"

Holland gave a generous nod to the children and their pokémon before asking he asks the SPARTAN "Where's Treecko?"

Harrison pulls out his pokéball and releases Sceptile onto the field, Holland was surprised to see the progress and change pokémon can go through and said "It's good to see you again . . ." to which Sceptile nods in response.

The Colonel then asks "What's your progress son?"

Everyone freaked out "Son!?" with Max asking "He's your dad!?" but Ash quickly stops them "No no! It's just how they talk! Holland isn't Michael's dad."

The two men chuckled before Harrison cleared his throat and reports "We're on route to Fallarbor Town to retrieve Sierra-077 though there's a good chance that ONI is on their way there to do it."

Holland thought for a moment then said "Normally I'd say let them but something's not right and it most certainly involves ONI for whatever reason . . . we have to get to her first."

"I agree Colonel . . . we'll be heading out soon."

Holland nodded then said "Well then we got no time to lose, the _Marajo_ will continue to give you support whenever we can without alerting ONI but that may come far and few but we have no available assets to aid us. For now you need to get back on the road and get to 077 as soon as possible."

"We'll get it done Colonel" Harrison states with a affirming nod.

"Then we'll see each other on the other side . . ." Holland says lastly before heading back up into the pelican where it then closed up the troop bay and headed out towards orbit.

Harrison waved his hand getting everyone to follow him back to the warthog where they can get back on the road and get to Rose before ONI does.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	20. Rose by any other name is just as deadly

**Never Forget**

**Chapter 20**

"**A Rose by any other name is just as deadly"**

[October 26th, 2556]

Two days after contact with Colonel Holland, the group found themselves on the ash covered path that is Route 113 north of Mt. Chimney under a cloudy day. Ash, May, and Max were talking about Murdok' Va and the Sangheili crewman that welcomed the girls with semi-open arms to an extent, Pikachu and Piplup were playing a game of patty cake while Croagunk observed, and Dawn sat up front talking with Michael about Rose and her involvement four years ago.

"So how was she back then?" Michael asks as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Oh she was really kind and generous to us, really smart too, and always caring for us like a mother . . . she would make a great mom don't you think?"

"Well, if she is what you say then yes she would."

The two remained quiet for a moment as the others continued talking before Dawn said "I wonder how Shieldon's doing . . ."

Harrison glanced at her "Who?"

She replied "Oh that's Rose's pokémon, we found it in the Unova Region shortly before the big explosion that destroyed everything . . . I still wonder how James came back from that . . ."

He comments solemnly "I have a few theories . . ." he went silent for moment thinking before he asks "So were James and Rose ever close?"

"Oh yeah closer than anybody would've thought, I've heard those two had been fighting the war ever since it started . . . say how long did the war last?"

Michael thought for a second "Eh, I think about twenty seven or twenty eight years, nearly three decades. Yeah that's the life a SPARTAN-ll I suppose . . . are you pretty sure that's what James said about the abductions?"

"Yeah, why you ask?"

"Nothing, just still trying to wrap my mind around that . . ."

Dawn knew what Michael was feeling at that point and said "Yeah, sometimes I can't believe that people would do that to children. I wonder what their lives would've been if it weren't for—"

Michael interrupts her "Quiet . . ."

She asks "What?"

"I said quiet, shhhh . . ."

Dawn became aggravated "You don't shush me just because—"

He interrupts her again "No I mean be quiet for a second. All of you stop talking for a second . . . you hear that?"

Everyone stopped talking at once and listened but they couldn't hear over the hog so Harrison parks the vehicle along the road and stopped the engine allowing silence to fill the air, it was several quiet minutes later when they heard the distant echoes of gunfire.

Baron claims from inside Michael's helmet "Sounds like MA5s standard issue . . . and maybe a few BR85s . . ."

May states "That has to be her right? ONI found her before we did."

Harrison comments "Well she's putting up one helluva fight . . . but where the hell is it coming from?"

Then by absolute coincidence a massive roar of an explosion bellowed through the air loud as thunder and soon a large dust cloud could be seen to the north behind a series of hills reaching about a mile high into the air. Moments after the initial explosion everyone felt the now gentle breeze of the wind blowing from the north and felt the gentle shake of the shockwave originating from the blast.

Baron then states "I got seventy seven credits saying it's that way . . ."

Harrison climbs out of the vehicle taking his MA5D out of the back and states "Everyone stay here, I'm going to find her."

But Ash along with everyone else argued with Ash saying "No way! We're coming with you!"

"I don't have time for this Ash and you saw that explosion, there's no way I'm letting you all come with me."

Baron adds "All of you stay by the warthog; if we need you then we'll call you through the hog's comms array."

None of them argued on that statement allowing the SPARTAN-lV to walk away without any more interruptions.

It was twenty minutes of hiking through the hills and woods as Harrison keeps moving through the soot covered trees and bushes with his rifle at the ready expecting an ambush at any second. As he placed one foot in front of the other he realizes that were the ash and soot any brighter then he'd be able to blend in with no problem but his surroundings were dark and dull with no true sign of color or even life in that matter.

Michael comments "I haven't seen any wild pokémon . . ."

Baron states "They most likely fled the area after the first gun shot and that could've been hours ago."

The SPARTAN passed through a bush asking "Anything on the comms?"

"ONI has been reconfiguring their firewalls every twenty four hours but I managed to get in for today, there was a lot of chatter and air traffic in the local area but nobody has seen anything flying in the air."

The SPARTAN continues walking onwards carefully until he eventually came through a set of bushes and sat eyes upon the area from which the explosion took place, and just the mere sight of it was breath taking in a chilling way. An entire valley stretching at a mile was barren and scared by the aftermath with very few trees left standing and the ground littered with craters and burnt out vehicles, fires broke out across the desolate landscape, Michael was relieved to know the pokémon fled when they did. Several pelicans outfitted for full combat pursuit armed with mounted autocannons and nonlinear laser cannons flies over Harrison's position heading straight towards the open fields in hopes of aiding their men on the ground.

Baron asks "You think she's down there?"

"Who else would ONI go through all the trouble for?" Michael remarks before resuming his walk towards the battlefield where more gunfire can be heard.

"Either us or a shipping crate full of Sangheili ambassadors to hold hostage" Baron states with a hint of humor.

"Good point" the SPARTAN states as he headed down the hill he was on.

It took several more minutes to reach the edge of the trees where it met with the barren landscape, Harrison gave no second to hesitate despite the chilling feel in the air and started moving through the valley of shadows and death knowing that Rose will eventually be overwhelmed by the sheer force of troops ONI is pouring in. More gunfire echoed through the air moments after moving onto the field and one of the pelican gunships in the far distance was quickly shot down by a combination of a laser fired from a _**M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle**_, more commonly known as the Spartan Laser, and a light bluish beam both striking the hull and aft thrusters causing the gunship to spiral out of control as it tried to make a getaway. Unfortunately for the crew of that pelican, two rockets soon fired from an M41 tracked the gunship and strikes it along the hull effectively disabling the craft, Harrison watched as the pelican spiral downwards towards his direction forcing him to run for cover as the dropship drew dangerously close and crashed violently into the dirt up against a pair of rocks and a broken tree. Michael comes out of a small crater he found to see the pelican gunship resting in the dirt with smoke and fire engulfing two of the engines, he heads on out to get a closer look and to see if the crew was still alive. By the time he got there he peered into the busted cockpit window to see both pilots dead, on that note he decides to examine the pelican itself to find out what he could be going up against, the side hull had a hole roughly fifteen centimeters in diameter burned through the outer hull and damaging some of the pelican's flight systems, the rockets collided with the port-aft thrusters destroying it outright, and as Michael was about to head out he finds something he didn't expect to see, the starboard-bow thrusters were covered in ice.

Michael asked himself in disbelief "Ice? How the hell?"

The SPARTAN tries to break a chunk of ice off but it was frozen hard as a rock denying him a chance to examine it in his hands, Baron guesses "It could've come from a pokémon, but I don't think there could be any ice-types living in a climate like this."

"We'll just have to find out what Rose is up to then . . ." Harrison states before leaving the burning wreck behind getting on his way towards where the fighting was taking place.

The ensuing firefight grew louder with every careful step the SPARTAN-lV takes through the ankle deep ash and soot that turned his silver feet and lower leg black but he could care less as he carried on. A small explosion of a grenade echoed louder than the common gunshot indicating that the fighting was growing in intensity which made him begin to wonder why ONI would want Rose-077 this badly if they're willing to commit this many men and resources to capture her. The only reason he could possibly see is to interrogate her getting any information they can and throw her back into military circulation for duty, the only problem is that ONI would be interrogating a SPARTAN-ll that was trained to resist virtually all forms of scare tactics and interrogation methods and someone like Rose would just go AWOL and vanish again without a trace. He was passing a scorched tree when the SPARTAN started to hear voices coming from a nearby boulder racked with bullet scratches and coated with explosive residue, he turns his direction and MA5 Assault Rifle onto the boulder and began walking towards until he was directly on the other side from whoever was hiding behind it. The voices were reduced to whispers so whoever it was were now aware of his presence, it'd prove a false move if he goes around the boulder to investigate so he decides to take a different approach. He rapidly starts climbing up and over the boulder just stopping on the edge aiming his rifle down and seeing who was hiding, the last thing he was expecting to see were these four familiar faces cowering in fear, Team Rocket.

Team Rocket spoke out all at once in utter fear with their arms thrown into the air "DON'T SHOOT US!" with Wobbufett panicking "WOBBA WUB WOBBUFETT!"

Harrison pulls his rifle back up and over his shoulder asking "Mind telling me what the hell you four are doing here?"

Meowth explains "We were plannin' a scheme to jump you twerps when all of a sudden dese men in black started shootin' up da place chasing after some big guy in black armor kinda like yours."

James adds "After that we started hearing beeping and that's when we realized the entire valley was rigged to blow so we dug out this hole as fast as we could."

Michael asks "What hole?"

Jessie answers "This one, we take pride in our digging."

The SPARTAN-lV jumps on down landing next to James and found this twenty foot deep hole in the ground, he looks over the edge and says with an interested tone "I have to admit, you guys dig fast . . ."

"Danks! It's years of experience gained from tailin' those twerps you hang with all around" Meowth states gratefully.

Michael steps back with his rifle in his two hands and ask "So which way did you see those men go?"

James points north "Just north, judging from the obvious gunfire it's not too far out."

The SPARTAN nods in acknowledgment and then ordered "Alright all of you get out of here before more soldiers arrive, if they find you they aren't going to make your life easy."

Jessie comments "They didn't look or sound that bad . . ."

Harrison states "Maybe not the soldier themselves but the organization they work for, ONI, if they get their hands on you, you can bet everything on your life that they can make you disappear forever and no one will ever know."

The name 'ONI' clicked inside of James's mind making him says "Speaking of ONI, I called in a few favors from some friends who work close to Giovanni and managed to uncover this."

He holds out a USB hard drive in his hands stating "It contains all the data regarding the business partnership between Team Rocket and ONI, and that's not the best part."

Harrison takes the drive storing it inside his softcase for safe keeping and asks "Ok, what is?"

James says "From what my friends told me, it seems that ONI is working with every other criminal organization in the world. Rocket, Magma and Aqua, Plasma, and even Flare . . . but their business dropped between them and Team Galactic for some reason."

This information got Michael wondering but another sound of a grenade going off brought him back to the current situation at hand, he orders "Alright thanks guys, you all go on and get out of here before anyone finds you."

The SPARTAN starts heading back out when Jessie stops him asking "Wait! Don't you work for those creeps?"

Harrison looked back at her thinking before he finally says "I used to . . ." and headed out without another word.

It took several more minutes of running before the SPARTAN-lV started to see bodies and recently destroyed vehicles, one being a _**M808B 'Scorpion' Main Battle Tank**_ that was destroyed from a concentrated volley of rockets and energy-based weapons but unlike Covenant plasma weaponry. Close by was a warthog, fitted with a triple barreled _**M46 Light Anti-Air Gun 'LAAG'**_, with its engine block completely smashed from a pair of fists, presumably Rose's. He began examining some of the bodies that littered the ground and found out that while most of them were shot and killed, he noticed that some were brutally maimed and cut by some sort of bladed weapon like an axe.

He stands back up and asks "Baron, mind telling me what Rose specializes in . . ."

Baron pulled up a file stating "SPARTAN Rose-077 specializes in covert ops, guerilla-warfare, hand-to-hand combat, demolition, heavy weaponry, and interrogation."

Michael now regretted asking that question stating "Yeah, you should have left it at cover ops . . ."

He finally reaches the edge of the firefight hiding behind a rock sitting on the edge of a small basin, he had the perfect vantage point and peered over to see gunfire flying each way as dirt and smoke filled the air. He could see squads of marines panicking firing in every direction as they fell one by one by return fire and the occasional beam fired from an unknown source. A warthog appeared on the field armed with the powerful _**M68 ALIM Gauss Cannon**_ capable of sending a 25mm slug at 44,880 feet per second causing a tremendous amount of damage with the sheer kinetic force traveling behind it, the hog races through the ensuing firefight firing off hyper-velocity slugs at the source of the enemy gunfire but none seem to hit their mark until the same light bluish beam that struck down the pelican and a scorching pillar of flames appeared from two separate spots and destroyed the vehicle out right in the process. Soon two rockets were fired at the platoons of soldiers and wreaked havoc amongst their ranks causing widespread panic among the battle hardened soldiers of the marine core. Harrison notices on the far side of the basin a large taskforce of men and mobile armor moving in from behind to flank the enemy and close them in but they were suddenly engulfed in a massive five ton explosion wiping out the entire taskforce instantly.

The resulting shockwave knocked everyone down and even threw Michael off his feet onto the ground catching him breathless, it took several moments for the SPARTAN to catch his breath and get back up to now see the marines engaged in close quarters combat with a quick and relentless foe. He watched this large black figure move ridiculously fast wielding a pair of tomahawks tearing up every single marine it could find, though whenever a soldier manages to get a good shot at it the figure would close in and use what appeared to be a black armored gauntlet on the figure's left arm, the figure threw its left fist straight into a marine's armored chest and somehow the gauntlet fired a burst of high caliber armor piercing rounds sending the marine flying several meters away killing him instantly. Another marine appeared and manages to unload half a magazine into the figure before it hurled one of its tomahawks catching him in the right shoulder and knocking him down with brute force. A SPARTAN-lV in _**Gungnir-Variant Armor**_ wielding a Spartan Laser appeared out of the dust and fired off a beam of concentrated energy grazing the agile figure and shattering the shields but the attacking SPARTAN was quickly crushed by another figure appearing out of the dust. Harrison couldn't get a good look but judging from the silhouette that it was some sort of pokémon, he turned his attention back to the figure who was now picking up the discarded Laser and aimed it in his general direction, only then did he see another SPARTAN-lV wearing _**Soldier-Variant Armor**_ literally running for the hills in his direction with a battle rifle in his hands. Harrison ducks down behind the rock to avoid being spotted just in time to see the soldier fleeing pass him with a red targeting laser pointed at his back, suddenly a beam of concentrated energy lashes out striking the solider in the back of his shoulder virtually vaporizing his entire right arm causing him to fall onto the ground dead without a sound. He slowly pokes his head from behind the rock to see the dust and ash settling in the basin, two figures stood alone, one was a low but large creature that resembles the prehistoric triceratops, and the other was the tall black figure adorned in MJOLNIR Mk. V armor with several heavy modifications done to the armor itself but still too far away for him to make it out, that figure stood above the dead and eviscerated strong and adamant with nothing but dust all around her, Michael knew from that moment that he was looking at one of the few SPARTAN-ll super soldiers left in existence, Rose-077.

The kids and pokémon watched the dust from the second explosion rise into the air and the guns fell silent, they wondered if Michael had reached Rose and stopped the fighting but Ash didn't think it was that way.

He turns to the others and says "Everyone stay here, I'm going to go find Michael and Rose."

Max argued "But Baron told us if he'd need us then he'll call us."

Ash states firmly "I'm not going to sit around here and wait for ONI to take them both, you all can stay but Pikachu and I are going."

After several moments Dawn steps up "I'm coming with you" with Piplup chirping confidently "Pip!"

May follows up "So am I and Blaziken."

Max groans and says "Alright but just because I don't like being left alone."

Ash smiles waving his hand for them to follow saying "Let's go!" and lead the group into the hills to find their friends.

Rose looked all around her seeing nothing but the dead and surviving soldiers making a hasty retreat to which she yells "THAT'S RIGHT YOU MOTHERS! RUN!" before turning to her bastiodon saying "Good work Bastiodon, let's get going."

She hefts the Spartan Laser over her right shoulder and started to walk away with her bastiodon when a voice called out "Rose-077!?"

She stops and turns around to see this silver SPARTAN-lV slowly walking towards her with his hands up as a sign of peace, not falling for anything she raises her left fist wielding the black armored gauntlet in preparation to fire, the rotary magazine belt inside began to spin up and soon she opened up with a hailstorm of bullets sending the lV running for a large rock to his right for cover.

From behind the rock the SPARTAN called out "Rose you stupid bitch I'm here to help you!"

Rose frowned angrily and brought up the Spartan Laser for firing, she then orders "Bastiodon use Ice Beam on the rock."

Bastiodon complied opening its mouth and shoots out a light bluish arc of ice hitting the rock and freezing it entirely, she then charges up the Laser and fires the beam into the rock causing it to explode tremendously and engulfed the offender's position in thick black smoke. It was seconds later when Rose became confident that the SPARTAN was dead that she spots him appearing out of the smoke sprinting at full speed and launched a quick right fist that connected with her lower helmet knocking her down to the ground and knocking her helmet off as well.

The SPARTAN introduces himself "I'm Michael Harrison, Colonel Holland sent me to get you out of here and—" he stopped upon seeing Rose looking up at him with fire in her blue eyes, he takes a step back after Baron states "You really shouldn't have done that landvermesser . . ."

Harrison now regretted punching her and starts backing up watching the SPARTAN-ll stand back up with her helmet asking "Uh Baron . . . what should I do?"

Baron only had one thing to say "Pray to your god and kiss your ass goodbye . . . oh and you might want to close your eyes for this . . ."

Rose charges in for the kill, in response Harrison draws his rifle and fires off a burst of rounds before Rose knocks his rifle aside and launches a devastating blow to his gut sending him staggering back several steps in shock and pain. She rushes in again swinging a right fist connecting with Harrison's helmet stunning him and follow up with a another debilitating blow straight to the crotch taking Michael's voice tone up a couple of notches as he cried in pain. She then grabs him by the neck and left thigh picking the one ton soldier up over her head and hurls him towards the destroyed hog smashing his head against its titanium frame, he slowly gets back up with a massive headache when he finds his rifle lying there with plenty of ammunition left. He quickly grabs it and takes aim at Rose pulling the trigger firing off a volley of rounds down range but Rose quickly swings up her gauntlet and activates what appears to be a _**Kig-Yar Point Defense Gauntlet **_effectively stopping all of his bullets as they bounced off against the plasma barrier.

It was then he realizes that she has built her gun gauntlet around the Covenant shield emitter showing her adept experience as a tinkerer, he exclaims "A Jackal shielding gauntlet!? Ok I have to admit that's pretty impressive, but that's got to be the worst cheap move ever . . . of all t—"

She suddenly sweeps his legs knocking him down and grabs him from behind starts dragging him through the ash and soot making his silver armor the same color as hers until she throws him up into the air and perform a quick and powerful roundhouse kick striking Harrison in the back and sending him flying meters away onto the ground.

He painstakingly gets up pulling out one of his pokéball and calls out "Sceptile, need your help here buddy . . ."

Sceptile stands to ready to fight but it suddenly spots Rose charging in like a rampaging bull seeking blood and frantically jumps out of the way letting her pass and sending her boot right up into Harrison's pelvis once more followed up with another blow to the head knocking him flat out on the ground. She goes in for another attack but Harrison finally pushes her away with his foot and gets back up just moments before throwing a punch of his own but Rose catches it and picks him up performing a brainbuster move by holding his body above hers and fall with him slamming his head down first into the ground with brute force, she quickly gets back up and delivers a traumatizing kick to his side knocking him around the field until he came to a stop lying there motionless for several quiet moments.

He gets up to his hands and knees and finds a rocket launcher lying next to him in the ash, he tells himself "That'll work . . ." Baron argues "No it won't."

He sees Rose approaching cracking her knuckles readying herself for another beating and that was when he quickly seizes the launcher and takes aim, Rose became surprised to see Michael still able to fight just as he fires the one rocket inside sending it flying straight towards the SPARTAN-ll. Rose only had enough time to throw up her arms in a 'X' to block the hit just before it slams into her and detonating and engulfing her in a thick cloud of smoke.

Harrison stands up onto his feet celebrating "Alright I didn't think that work!"

The smoke clears revealing Rose-077 to be protected by an armor lock ability to which Michael complains "Oh fuck it didn't work!"

Baron adds "I knew it wouldn't work, Frau Rose is a bit of a badass . . ."

Rose breaks lock and attacks once more sweeping Harrison's leg from underneath, grabbing him in midair by the right foot, and slam her fist down into his visor so hard that it virtually knocked all the ash and soot off of him before kicking him in the gut and throwing him aside like a ragdoll.

Michael was coughing trying to get his breath back when Baron comments with shock and awe "Heilige Scheiße, she knocked the black right off you."

The SPARTAN coughs "Coh . . . that's racist . . ." moments before he felt Rose's hand grab him by the arm and braced himself for another vicious attack.

Rose grabs him by his left arm pulling him up and then slam him down into the ground again before kicking him onto his back; she gets down on top of him and started punching him in the helmet repeatedly while he tries to defend himself by putting up his arms but she continued beating him to a pulp while Bastiodon and Sceptile watched from the sidelines in fear of Rose and her beatings.

Michael calls out to Sceptile while trying to shield his face from the punches that just kept coming "Sceptile! AGH! Give me a hand! OW!"

But Sceptile kept its distance in fear of becoming Rose's next target; there was nothing it could do but step back next to Bastiodon and just watch. Harrison finally shoves the SPARTAN-ll off him and prepares to kick her while she was down in the ash but her left fist shot out like a bullet and made contact with his crotch making a bone crushing sound that made Sceptile and Bastiodon cringe after hearing such a sound and watched SPARTAN Harrison double over like a sack of potatoes moaning. She picks up a discarded BR85 holding it by the barrel before placing her left foot on his stomach raising the rifle over her head and swing it like a golf club slamming the stock and magazine into his crotch once more.

The sheer concussive force of the blow sent Harrison soaring through the air until slamming into a rock and falling to the ground, he couldn't stop holding onto his aching pelvis now when he asked painfully "What's your problem with my balls!?"

Rose grabs a helmet from a dead SPARTAN-lV and grabs Harrison by his chest piece pulling him up before she starts beating him over the head with the helmet she picked up.

The group finally reaches the edge of the basin when they started to hear Michael yelling out in pain mixed in with the sound of punching and the occasional clash of metal, they had a bit of a hard time getting passed all the dead bodies and burning wreckages but they pulled through nonetheless and started climbing into the basin where the saw Rose beating the living nonsense out of Harrison in a head lock with her own hands after tossing the now broken helmet aside.

They could hear Michael yelling out "ROSE, STOP IT _(Whack)_ OW! DAMMIT ROSE KNOCK IT _(Whack)_ OUCH SON OF A B- _(Crack)_."

Ash realizes Harrison was in danger and sends out Pikachu before he calls Rose out "Hey you leave him alone!"

Rose stopped punching Michael in the head and looked up to see the children, her eyes focused on Ash's and she orders "Get outta here kid, you got no business bein' here!"

Seeing Rose as beyond reason Ash orders "Ok Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu quickly charges up and launches a bolt of electricity towards Rose and lands a successful hit though unfortunately Michael was caught in the bolt as well and got electrocuted as well, due to Michael's more advanced armor he took the brunt of the attack whereas Rose was able to ground herself quickly before the bolt struck which inessentially protected her from the electrocution distributing the electricity into the ground. She took the attack as a challenge to a pokémon battle, and gladly accepts as she gives Michael one last punch in the head and tosses him aside.

"Bastiodon you're up!" she calls out.

Bastiodon reports for duty standing at Rose's side, May had never seen a Bastiodon before so now was a good time to record it into her pokédex, it reports _"Bastiodon, the Shield Pokémon and the evolved form of Shieldon. Its massively powerful shield-like face can deflect even the strongest of attacks."_

Ash was quick on the draw calling out "Pikachu use Iron Tail!"

Rose grinned behind her helmet ordering with a sense of calm "Bastiodon, use Metal Burst."

Pikachu closes in with its tail hard as iron at the ready, it leaps into the air and brings its tail down at full force clashing against Bastiodon's heavy plated face, to no surprise Bastiodon takes the hit and is still able to fight. Now it was Bastiodon's turn with its Metal Burst attack, using the damage it took from Pikachu's supposedly devastating attack, it opens its mouth charging up what appeared to be a white ball of light until it launches it at hypervelocity speed giving Pikachu no time to dodge it. Pikachu cried out as the ball makes a successful and utterly powerful blow to Pikachu sending it soaring through the air where Ash quickly runs out and catches it just to find it defeated.

Everyone was surprised by Bastiodon's power with Max commenting "It took Pikachu out in one hit . . . how?"

May became furious with Rose's aggression towards Michael and Ash and decides to take up Ash's spot on the field, she takes out her pokéball calling out "Blaziken let's go!"

Blaziken appears on the scene flexing its muscles for an inevitable fight, May calls out "This isn't you Rose!"

Upon seeing Blaziken Rose knew her bastiodon was now at a huge disadvantage and ordered "Bastiodon fall back . . ." just before she pulls out a second pokéball from her waist and tosses it up.

The pokéball then releases a bipedal dragon-like pokémon with blue skin, with a red underbelly that covers from the middle of its abdomen, to its jaws, and then to the undersides of its arms. Underneath the red is a gold diamond shape as well a gold cross on its snout. The pokémon features appendages that resemble a jet or plane's engines, giving it an appearance similar to a hammerhead. It has four fins, one on each arm, one dorsal fin and another on its tail that resembles a shark tailfin. It has spikes on its hind limbs and arms as well as sharper claws than its previous evolution. Its eyes have black sclera and gold-colored irises. The pokémon also had a necklace with a mysterious stone in the middle.

Dawn exclaims in surprise "Lookout! It's a Garchomp!"

Garchomp let out a deafening roar instilling its dominance over the field of battle, May calls out to the others "Guys go see if Michael is alright, I'll handle Rose . . ."

They acknowledged heading over to the downed SPARTAN-lV while May and Rose entered a standoff with their two powerful pokémon, May asks "Why're you doing this Rose? We're here to help you."

Rose finally responds calmly "No one is here to help me, I can handle my own and I got Bastiodon and Garchomp at my side."

"Don't you even remember me!? You don't even remember Dawn do you!?" May asks confidently.

Rose was getting tired of the talking and states "You know what let's make this a lot more fun, Garchomp mega evolve!" as she brings up a combat knife with a stone similar to Garchomp's necklace.

Garchomp becomes engulfed in a blinding light for the moment until the light disperses revealing a growth in size and several of its features becoming more angular, including its head and shoulders. Ten spikes sprout from the sides of its abdomen, two spikes on the bottom of each arm, and its hands morph into sharp, red blades. Red spikes also begin to sprout from its knees.

Right off the bat Rose orders "Garchomp use Dragon Claw!"

Garchomp's large red blades glowed green and began to charge at high speed barreling straight towards Blaziken, May responds "Blaziken Sky Uppercut!"

Dawn, Piplup, Ash, Pikachu, and Max comes up to a motionless Michael Harrison who was facing up in the ash with Sceptile and Croagunk sitting next to him. Dawn asks "Michael are you alright!?"

Harrison made no movement but replied with an aching pain "Aagh . . . what happened? I feel like I just been murdered and inexplicitly reborn . . ."

Ash explains "Rose really showed you who's the boss around here, she's fighting May right now but we have to get you to a doctor."

Michael shook his head "No not yet, Baron I need a bio-scan . . ."

"Left shoulder dislocated, busted right kneecap, bruised insides, and uh . . ."

"And what Baron?" the SPARTAN asks in concern.

Baron states "Yeah I'm not going to say anything about that with the kids around, trust me it's not pretty . . ."

"Ugh forget it, someone help me up . . ."

The kids and pokémon helped Michael up to his feet although he was barely able to stand after the beating Rose gave him, he could see Blaziken and Mega Garchomp dueling it out in an epic clash. He watches Blaziken use its Blaze Kick attack but Garchomp dodged it and use its Dragon Rush attack slamming itself into Blaziken with sheer power.

Dawn asks "Why doesn't Rose remember us?"

Harrison glanced at Rose-077 in the heat of battle and states "I don't know . . ."

Soon they hear Rose call out "Garchomp use Giga Impact, finish this!"

Mega Garchomp leaps up into the air and swoops in with an immensely powerful surge of energy surrounding heading straight for Blaziken but May calls out "Blaziken dodge it!"

Blaziken dodges the attack but Garchomp was still in its attack now heading straight for Michael and those around him, Michael only had a few seconds so he shoves everyone away from him and quickly throw his arms up in a 'X' while Baron did his best to enhance the energy shielding. Though it was all meaningless at the moment Mega Garchomp made contact with Harrison, making everything go black for the SPARTAN-lV in an instant.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	21. Calm before the storm

**Never Forget**

**Chapter 21**

"**Calm before the storm"**

[October 27th, 2556]

Michael woke up laying on a piece of dirt and grass that wasn't covered in ash or soot which prompted him to get up to his knees, he looks around and finds himself back in the same dark void as before when he first met James and Arceus. Oddly enough his body felt perfect despite the savage and yet well-coordinated beating he received from Rose before he passed out, he was able to stand back up on his feet with no difficulties or pain at the slightest. He looks around hoping to find the same SPARTAN-ll in black armor but he was nowhere to be found.

He calls out "James!? Arceus!?" but there was no response.

Several quiet moments passed when he calls out again "James!?"

Arceus's voice spoke out without warning startling the SPARTAN-lV "James is tending to other duties that requires his attention . . ."

Harrison turns around to see Arceus standing tall in front of him and ask "Oh hey Arceus . . . did you heal me or something because I feel great!"

The god pokémon responded "No I did not, I pulled your spirit and mind from your body to this dimension so that I may speak with you, but do not worry, your physical form is being tended to as we speak."

"Oh . . . well you certainly brought me here for a reason so what's going on?"

Arceus then states "Things are not happening as we planned, unknown forces are moving against us unexpectedly and we need to move fast."

Michael stops him "Hey whoa now slow down, you're not making any sense to me."

Arceus was slightly frustrated with Harrison's inability to comprehend and started from the beginning "In your dimension within your human empire, there are things set in motion that the New World is not prepared for."

"What do I have to do?" Michael asks.

"A dark storm is on the horizon and it is gaining strength, you must prepare yourself and those around you for the howling night that will follow though I am afraid that some will not return, war is upon us . . . and we cannot stop it."

Michael knew this was going to be damn near impossible but there was something he couldn't quite figure out, ONI isn't the kind of people to launch a full blown military invasion so they must have something up their sleeve to make this all work out for them.

Arceus asks him "So answer me this . . . what will you do?"

Harrison thought for a moment before stating with confidence "Well what other option do I have? I'm going to fight . . ."

Arceus became intrigued "Hmm, such a blind and vague answer coming from a lone man . . . all I can say is brace yourself for the worst to come. Your body should be waking up soon and once you wake you must prepare, I bid you farewell until the next time we meet" and soon Michael was soon engulfed in a blinding light.

Michael woke up to a blinding light hanging over him coming from a UNSC headlight, pain coursed through his body reminding him of the beating, he groaned and moaned until he was able to move again albeit painfully with every inch. He slowly sits up to find himself sitting on top of a steel table with UNSC medical instruments all around him inside what seems to be a cave. He gets off the table nearly stumbling onto the ground but he catches himself before allowing himself to fall, his body ached severely but he was able to walk with a limp in his right leg. His weapons were nowhere to be found his pokéballs weren't on him so he was all alone, he found the only way out of the room he was in and decided to head through the tunnel to find help if there was any.

The kids were enjoying a meal Rose made while their pokémon played all except for Rose's Garchomp and Michael's Croagunk who sat on the sidelines watching the others play.

Dawn states with relief "I know I said it before but I'm really glad Baron straightened things out before it got any worse."

Ash adds "Yeah . . . but did you really have to go that far with Michael?"

Rose was close by sharpening one of her foldable tomahawks against a piece of whetstone when she answered "What? I didn't like the way he was looking at me . . ."

May comments "So you beat him until he's unable to even walk?"

"Consider him one of the lucky ones; I was just about to get to the good part until you all showed up" Rose comments as she starts sharpening her other tomahawk.

After a moment of eating, Max asks "So you've been living in this cave for four years?"

She answers "Three years actually, my first year here I was just roaming about with Shieldon until I found this place and decided to call it home. Ever since I've been walking the earth scavenging UNSC and Covenant tech from battle sights."

Ash looks around seeing all the different advanced tech made by humans and Covenant now being used as household accommodations such as chairs, lights, tables, and beds until he rests his eyes on the old TV set that sat on a small rock with a long set of wires leading out through one of the cave's tunnels where an antenna sat receiving the regional satellite broadcasts.

Ash asks "Why do you need an old TV if you got all this high tech stuff?"

"Well I have to entertain myself somehow and I can just blow stuff up on a daily basis so I settle down and watch whatever's on TV."

Max asks "Can we watch something?"

"Sure, the remote is next to Dawn."

Dawn looked around not finding the controller until she finds it resting on a covenant-made camping stool that utilizes anti-gravity technology to lift the seat itself. She takes the remote and turns on the old TV which was set on the local pokémon competition network featuring pokémon tournaments and the battles.

Rose unable to watch the TV with everyone because she was carefully tending to her blades so she asks "Who's up in the ring?"

May answers "Looks like a Blastoise versus a Hippowdon."

Rose runs her fingers along the tip of her blade stating "Eh Garchomp would wipe the floors with those two before they get a chance to land a hit."

"What makes you so certain?" Max asks.

Rose folds up her two tomahawks and placing them on her back stating "Oh don't get me wrong, Bastiodon can take a lot of punishment and dish it out but I trained Garchomp to be quick and relentless ever since I found it as a little gible."

Garchomp puffed its chest out taking pride in its combat abilities until Bastiodon walks up with the other pokémon and nudged it with its shielded head. Rose then adds "Yeah half the time it's hard to figure out who'd win in a battle between those two, it wouldn't surprise me if Bastiodon took a hit from a scorpion tank and keep going, Garchomp is probably faster than a warthog going at full speed, and those two can dish out just as much pain."

Baron asks from inside Rose's helmet "So where did you get enough ordnance to blow up an entire valley? This has been bugging me ever since."

"Oh you're talking about my little babies . . . adorable little children."

Dawn and May immediately turned their attention to Rose asking "You have kids!?"

Michael's voice came out "Impossible . . . lls can't have children."

Everyone looked towards a tunnel entrance and found Michael Harrison limping his way in, Baron comments "Look who came back from the dead . . ."

Rose adds "Darn . . . I was beginning to wonder if I really did kill you."

"Sorta wish you had . . . I feel like hell caught in a car accident with a semi-truck. What about these kids you have?"

The SPARTAN-ll stands up stating "Yeah sure I'll show ya, but you have to be quiet, it's their nap time."

She gestures them all to follow through a tunnel with Ash and May helping Michael along while the pokémon stayed in the main cavern and continued playing with each other. It was a bit of a walk with Rose leading and Michael, Ash, and May trailing behind helping the SPARTAN-lV along with his bad leg, Dawn became worried about Michael's wellbeing and slowed down so the others could catch up with her.

By the time Michael and the others caught up, Dawn asks "Are you going to be alright Michael?"

He replies as he continues limping "I've had worse don't worry."

Ash then asks "What was the worst you had?"

"Back in 2548 I was on the colony world of Verent as an ODST fighting of the Covenant when they arrived, I was traveling alone through an abandoned apartment complex when this spec ops elite appeared out of nowhere and attacked. In the end I got an energy sword to my lower abdomen, fortunately a few minutes later the rest of my team came in and drove the elite away before tending to my wounds, I gotta tell ya feeling the sting of pure plasma hurts like no other."

They continued walking down into the tunnel up to the point where Michael gestures to everyone else that he was able to walk on his own and started limping on his own without help, Rose waves her hand for everyone to catch up suggesting they're getting close to find out what she was talking about when she meant children. SPARTAN lls and llls were incapable of reproduction due to _**Catalytic Thyroid Implant **_given to them during their augmentations, the only way Michael could think of for Rose to have a child was through adoption but something wasn't quite right, and that's when they arrived.

Rose states "Well here they are . . . my little babies."

Everyone came to a stop all wide-eyed and in shock just as Michael finally catches up and looks into a large cavern to which he could only say "Oh mother of god . . . "

The cavern was filled with UNSC and Covenant explosive ordnance ranging from the average grenades to the largest of high explosives capable of being carried by a SPARTAN. Everything was neatly organized by size and origin, this cavern alone contains enough firepower to destroy a Covenant super-carrier outright and this one SPARTAN-ll was the sole owner of it all.

Dawn comments with surprise "This was not what I was hoping to see . . . they're all a pile of bom—"

Rose shushes her "SHH! Don't wake up my babies!"

Baron then asks politely "Uh Frau rose . . . may I return to Mr. Harrison's helmet please?"

The SPARTAN-ll answers cheerfully "Oh sure, here you go" pulling Baron's chip out and handing it over to Harrison who then plugged it into his helmet.

Baron quickly whispers into Harrison's ears "She's gone mad! Psychoanalysis confirms her neurological pathways are all over the damn place, it also shows she's suffering from schizophrenia only when it comes to explosives of all sorts . . . she literally believes these explosives are her children."

Michael gives a casual glance towards Rose thinking 'Could four years of being stuck here do that to a SPARTAN-ll?' he then asks "Uh Rose, mind telling me what's the children's favorite pastime?"

Rose happily answers with a shushed tone "Oh they just love to sleep here, but they make me so happy when they come out to play with the neighbors."

He then asks "Even ONI?"

"Oh especially ONI! They seem to have some really nice toys my little babies can play with, especially now that they just tried to kill me yesterday, oh that gets me SO MAD AND NO ONE IS HAPPY WHEN I'M MAD!" she states angrily just before smashing a rock with her bare hands.

Everyone took a sudden step back all frightened before Baron asks "B-but what about your pokémon Frau?"

"Oh they're like my siblings, I love them both dearly and they make me happy every time I see them."

Michael looks back into the room to see the wide variety of explosives she stored inside the cavern until he and the others heard light footsteps approaching fast from behind, they turn around to see Pikachu and Piplup rushing to them in a frantic manner.

Ash asks "What's wrong Pikachu?"

Pikachu quickly grabs a stick Piplup brought with it and began marching around carrying a stick like a gun while Piplup nodded agreeing with what it was doing, Michael states "Looks like more soldiers are coming and they're coming fast."

Rose turns around to the massive cache of explosives "OK CHILDREN PLAYTIME!" she then turns to Michael asking "Would you be so kindly as to take Lotus and some of his siblings with you, kids you can help him take the Antlion quadruplets and all of you can take them up to the eastern entrance."

She points out to a neatly organized set of _**Lotus Anti-Tank Mines**_ and _**Antlion Anti-Personnel Mines**_ stacked up next to each other, Harrison limps on over picking up four Lotus mines while Ash and Dawn picked up two Antlion mines each and followed the SPARTAN-lV out the cavern while Rose gathered up her own set of explosives. It was moments later when Harrison was able to move quickly along with his bad leg but not enough to go into a full run; he sped up knowing the severity of the situation with the kids now jogging after him with their arms full of mines.

Rose calls over the comms "There's two entrances we'll have to protect, you'll be watching over the eastern entrance while I take care of the south western entrance, once you make it there, there will be a plasma turret close by, you'll probably want to use that once you finish setting my little ones out in the play pin."

Harrison acknowledges "Roger that ma'am . . . we'll take care of the eastern entrance" seconds later he and the kids entered the main cavern room where the other pokémon were and he calls out "Sceptile, Croagunk on me let's go!"

Croagunk and Sceptile jumped up to their feet heading after their trainer with Sceptile quickly grabbing Harrison's MA5D that laid there since the others brought him in after the fight.

Baron reports to both SPARTANs simultaneously "ONI chatter suggests they'll be throwing whatever they have against us, we're about to get busy people!"

Harrison saw the light ahead of him and soon found himself standing outside the cave in a heavily forested area covered in ash with a _**Type-42 Directed Energy Support Weapon **_set up on a tripod in a foxhole large enough to accommodate three soldiers and deep enough where only the gun was exposed, he signals his hand forward stating "Set up the mines up ahead!"

Everyone nodded and followed him up ahead of the defenses where they started setting up the mines, the SPARTAN instructs "Make sure to turn the knob underneath the mine and bury it lightly enough that no one will see them, once you're done make sure you all get back inside and we'll handle it from here."

Baron quickly reports "First dropships are landing and boots are on the ground, they're on approach" to which Harrison orders "Alright everyone hurry it up!"

The kids quickly laid the mines out as they were told turning the knobs and burying the explosives before taking their pokémon and head inside just when they started hearing men in the distance barking orders. Michael places out his last mine and heads back to the defenses where Sceptile and Croagunk waited for him in cover, he finally reaches the foxhole with plasma turret and manned it setting his sights down range into the trees where the men in black were expected to appear.

He looks to his side finding Sceptile dropping his rifle next to him before heading up a tree where it plans to ambush any soldier that got too close to the defenses as well as Croagunk that sat in the trees waiting, he states "Alright guys let's make them run back home."

The echoes of orders and battle cries grew louder as the marines drew closer up to the point where Harrison started to see them in this distance running in between the trees, at first they simply appeared as shadowy figures but as they got closer he could start making out the features of each individual soldier closing in.

"Forty-seven meters and closing . . . I'm seeing a platoon of marines in front of us" Baron reports as Michael waited for them to draw nearer.

A few more moments passed before he hears a marine call out "There he is!" and another "OPEN FIRE!" before a hailstorm of bullets rained over him forcing him to return fire with the plasma turret sending bolts of blue super-heated plasma back at the marines.

The first burst of plasma dropped two marines hitting them square in the chest where they were protected by their body armor, nonetheless the plasma melted through and sent them falling down screaming in pain but had it not been for their armor they would have been dead already. The marines continued firing at Harrison as he fired back, one hapless marine steps on a Antlion mine and got himself and another next to him blown up and killed by the ensuing wave of shrapnel that swept over them. A bullet grazes Harrison but his shields held as he continued returning fire shooting out quick and wide bursts of plasma keeping most of the marines hiding behind the trees while shooting down those few who were willing to brave the incoming fire. Another marine appears making a mad dash for a nearby tree when a plasma bolt strikes him in the leg making him fall down crying out in pain, Harrison spots another marine appear picking up the first and started dragging him back to safety, he could've mowed them down on the spot but that would just show that he was no better than ONI to gun down wounded men. For a brief instant Harrison shared eye contact with the marine that was pulling his wounded brother in arms to cover and they both knew this was something they never wanted, both pawns in ONI's game of chess, the SPARTAN gives a gentle nod towards the marine who in return did the same. Another bullet flies dangerously close to Michael's head and he began resuming fire hoping he could drive the attacking marines away and that no one else would have to lose their lives today.

Rose was found at the south-western entrance to her cave inside a dugout foxhole armed with her _**M392 Designated Marksman Rifle**_ that was used during the Human-Covenant War, despite her time on this world she was still a proficient marksman nonetheless proving that she still got it. Another unfortunate marine rushes out from behind a tree and Rose quickly aimed and fired sending a 7.62x51mm NATO round right into the man's shoulder-joint making him fall down crying out in pain. Unlike SPARTAN Harrison, she focuses her scope onto the downed marine and puts the man out of his misery with a shot to the head, this brutal act of aggression essentially told the other marines hiding behind cover that this SPARTAN-ll doesn't give a damn about them and that she hardly ever misses. Garchomp and Bastiodon waited in a nearby foxhole ready to act when their trainer calls upon them when they heard footsteps from behind and found Max running out of the cave with a box of ammunition in his arms, fortunately enough the marines were too afraid to come out of cover giving the young boy enough time to reach Rose's foxhole and climb down inside.

Rose was surprised to see Max and asks "What're you doing out here!? You were supposed to stay inside!"

Max replies "I brought you some ammo, I heard you mumbling something about ammo before you left the cave."

"Does May or the others know where you're at?"

"No . . ."

A shot fired from a gutsy marine flew overhead tempting the SPARTAN-ll to fire back nearly hitting him before she ducks down and states "Well thank you for the ammo and dammit for you being in the middle of a firefight."

"Sorry! I'll go back now—" Max states as he starts to climb out of the foxhole but the SPARTAN-ll grabs hold of his leg and pulls him straight back down.

She quickly hisses "Rule number one, DON'T EVER stick your head out in a gun fight! You're stuck with me for now."

Max sat there regretting ever coming out of the cave, now facing the fact that he wasn't going anywhere for a while he asks "How many of them are out there?"

Rose pokes her head out stating "I dunno . . . thirteen . . . " another marine makes a run for cover but she quickly shoots him down without second thought, Max heard the man scream just before she said "Twelve . . ."

She sits back down and gets on the comms asking "Harrison report."

Shortly after a response came through filled with static and gunfire "We're holding them back but they're getting a little bold!" a burst of plasma fire rang out "We'll keep holding them for as long as we can! Sceptile use Bullet Seed and Croagunk hit 'em with Poison Sting!"

Rose replied "Alright keep it up, things are quiet over here" a bullet flew overhead prompting her to say "Sort of . . ."

Harrison replied over the firefight "Right! . . . hey do you know where Max is!? May contacted me wondering where he was!"

She sighed deeply before saying "Yeah he's with me but don't worry I'll keep him safe."

"Roger that! I'll tell them that he's with you and he'll be alright! Harrison out!"

Rose sighs for another moment before climbing back up and put another round into a soldier who stuck his head out at the wrong time before sitting back down, she glances at Max seeing him looking down at the dirt with a depressed look and asks "Hey what's the matter kid?"

Max made no signs of response for a quiet moment until he says "Why do people have to fight like this? Is this all they want?"

Rose looked down at herself thinking for a moment before saying "No it's not what they want . . . I never wanted to become a SPARTAN but I was forced to, just like these people coming after us."

Another bullet flies over head prompting Rose to emerge from the safety of her foxhole and fire a round back at the marines who were still behind cover, Max took the moment to ask "What do you think they want?"

Rose starts reloading her DMR pulling the charging handle back and ejecting the empty magazine letting it fall onto the ground as she searches through her chest pouches for a fresh magazine, she states "Well I have a few theories, first is that they probably want us to disappear because in some way we represent a threat to ONI and their goals."

An explosion in the distance roars out followed up with a man's cry in pain, she looks over to find out that a marine had stepped onto an anti-personnel mine to which she cheers "At a boy! That's my boy right there!"

A burst of gunfire forced the SPARTAN to duck and resume reloading her rifle as she continues "Second theory is that we're sitting on top of a nice big pile of papers that the top brass at ONI HQ are just drooling over to get their hands on, not likely but it's ONI so anything can happen."

"You got a third theory?" Max asks as he watches Rose pick a fresh magazine from one of her pouches inserting it into her rifle and pushing the bolt forward loading the first round into the chamber.

She peeks her head over the edge of the foxhole spotting two soldiers moving up from cover, she comments "I actually do have a third theory but I don't think you'd want to hear it."

"What is it?" Max asks sincerely.

She answers "They're just a little butthurt after I told them they were adopted" seconds before she springs up and fires of three rounds two of which struck the two marines down killing one but critically injuring the other with a shot close to the heart.

Another marine appears from a tree grabbing the wounded soldier by the arms and started dragging him back towards a tree, Rose takes aim and fires but her aim was just off a margin narrowly missing the heroic marine by his head allowing him and his downed friend to get back into cover where it was safe.

She cursed at herself before she suddenly hears Harrison's voice call out over the comms "Rose!? They're pulling back! I don't know why but they're pulling back!"

Rose became confused so she had to ask "You sure?"

"Yeah! They're calling a general retreat, Baron confirms it! We won!"

Soon she started hearing the marines ahead of her "Fall back! Fall back! Round up the wounded and head back!"

She pokes her head out and spots the marines picking up their wounded and falling back, she decides to show them that she's someone who was not to be messed with and that she needed to send them a message, she takes aim at one of the retreating marines carrying the wounded and prepares to fire but a pair of soldiers appeared from behind the trees and started firing off wild bursts of rounds sending the SPARTAN-ll back into cover.

She growls at herself taking a remote detonator out of one of her pouches flipping the safety off "Not gonna happen."

But Max quickly stops her from triggering the explosives putting his hands over hers "No! If you do that then we're no better than they are."

Rose held the detonator in her right hand with Max holding onto her left, she gave it another thought before she sighs and puts the safety back on stating "As much as I want to give my kids a good time, you're right . . . we'll give them a few more moments before we head back inside."

Harrison's voice spoke calmly over the comms "ONI pulled out and their birds are heading back up into orbit, we're heading back inside."

Rose responded "Acknowledge we're doing the same, see you inside" she takes one last look out in the trees to see no marines at all before lastly telling Max "Let's get back inside, May's gotta be worried sick right now."

She, Max, Bastiodon, and Garchomp climbed out of their foxholes and started heading back inside into the cave where everyone else waited for them.

Michael limped into the main room with Sceptile helping him along and Croagunk trailing behind, the kids and their pokémon waited there when they saw him walk in. They found that he had been hit several times across the chest but his armor held out and his left shoulder had been grazed but overall he seemed alive and well.

May was now in a state of panic when she rushes up to him asking "Where's Max!? Is he with you!?"

Harrison waves her off "No he's with Rose I told you that . . . here they are now" he points over to the other tunnel where Rose, Max, and the others appeared with Rose calling out "Sup suckas!"

May walks over and begins scolding her little brother "Max what were you thinking going out there like that!?"

Max tries to defend himself "I'm sorry but I figured Rose needed my help!"

Rose pitches in "I had things under control so there was no real danger of him getting hurt."

May goes after the SPARTAN next "It's not just him getting hurt; I always wanted him to stay away from your kind of violence so that he'd be safe, but he goes off running into the middle of a battle!"

"I said I'm sorry!" Max cries out.

Michael steps in "May I think you need to back down, he was only doing what he believe was right. And that was to help Rose out in order to keep the rest of you safe."

May was about to lash out at Michael but he had made a valid point, she eventually backs down but not before telling Max "You and I are going to have a talk about this later."

Dawn walks over to Michael asking "Hey are you alright?" looking at his bloodied shoulder.

Harrison brushes his shoulder saying "Yeah, it was just a graze I'll be fine. How're you guys holding up?"

"Well other than hearing a lot of fighting outside I'd say we're doing fine. Are you sure you're alright? I keep seeing blood drip out of that arm."

"Don't worry about it; tell you what you can dress it if it'll make you feel better about it alright?"

Dawn nodded subtly "Yeah, it actually would . . . come on."

The two headed over to a nearby table where the SPARTAN-lV sat down while Dawn got a roll of bandage wrapping from a med-kit sitting on the table, she starts wrapping the bandage around his shoulder.

Harrison grimaced in pain making a brief groan before commenting "You can't make it too tight or it'll cut off circulation . . ."

Dawn changes her ways of dressing the wound saying "Alright . . ."

She begins lightly covering the wound until it was full covered to which then she takes a pair of scissors and snips the bandage off from the roll and putting them away, she then comes back and finishes up making sure the bandage would hold on tight.

Michael nods approvingly before he turns to Rose and state "We can't stay here now, ONI knows where we're hiding and it won't take much to overwhelm this place."

May then asks "Then why did they run away?"

Rose was uncertain "I don't know, they either underestimated our defense or—"

Harrison cuts in "Or putting their attention to something else, but what?"

It was then when Ash calls out "Guys! You need to see this!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and headed over to Ash who was watching the TV that was broadcasting an emergency news segment, the news anchor seemed somewhat frightened as he read the reports laid out in front of him on the table and at the bottom of the screen was a set of words that read **[BREAKING NEWS: Castelia City under siege] **showing a picture of a head covered by a dark helmet, respirator, and a set of goggles that glow an eerie and threatening red.

The man then starts giving his statement "Hello everyone I'm Matt Stiller with Mauville TV News and we're sorry to interrupt your regularly scheduled program for this announcement."

The man took a moment to clear his throat before proceeding "As of an hour ago, Castelia City in the Unova Region was attacked by the criminal organization called 'Team Plasma' where they targeted and destroyed the city's primary source of power and crippled the entire city. The Unovan TV news station located inside the city then turned themselves to reserve power to continue broadcasting where they then began receiving reports of airships appearing out of the sky dropping men in black armor onto the streets and giant metal pods falling from orbit from an unknown point of origin releasing even more soldiers. We are about to show you some of the footage of the action we were able to get, if there are children present in the room then viewer discretion is advised."

The screen went black temporarily before it comes back again showing a handheld camera's point of view in the streets where waves of black D79H-TC Pelican dropships poured in from the clouds above rapidly landing in the city streets and deploy soldiers in new intimidating black armor with their faces entirely covered by respirators, red glowing goggles, and dark black helmets. The soldiers were all armed with UNSC standard issue weapons as they began arresting everyone they seen and occasionally tackling those that put up any form of resistance, the camera showed two people running away in fear until a soldier spots them and shoots them both with his MA5D before two more soldiers appeared and restrained the people that tried to flee.

One soldier points out the man holding the camera and calls out in a deep mechanical voice from his respirator "**You stop right there!**"

Another soldier appeared right next to the man wielding a BR85 stating "**Don't you f-**_(Beep)_** move or I'll shoot you, you're coming with us.**"

The man bolts away running like a madman with the camera looking down at the ground when gunshots rang out followed up with a brief cry of pain before the camera hits the ground and entered a position where it was showing the man and the two soldiers catching up to him.

The first stepped down and started restraining the man until he started fighting back defiantly but the other soldier brings his rifle to bear and slams the butt of the rifle down on the man's face before taking aim and stating "**Stay down!**" the man stopped fighting in fear for his life until the first soldier barked "**Get up!**".

The man refused to move saying "Get off!" and so the soldier forcibly grabbed him by the shirt pulling up barking "**I SAID GET UP!**" followed up with a low blow to the man's gut with a debilitating punch, that was when the second soldier picks up the camera showing his menacing appearance before slamming the camera down against the concrete and smashing it with the bottom of his boot.

The news anchor appeared again stating "That was action taking place on the streets, the news station was also attacked and we're about to show that to you as well, again viewer discretion is advised."

The screen changes to the Unovan TV station where a female reporter is preparing to give her announcement with people running back and forth trying to understand what was happening outside the building.

The woman clears her throat before beginning her announcement "Hello everyone I'm Becky Granderson at Castelia News and I'm sorry to interrupt your schedule programming. As of half an hour ago, Team Plasma members have taken power away from the city and rendered all forms of communications inoperable. We're currently running on our backup generators and are—"

The sound of a door being kicked in echoes through the station with a news worker calling out "They're here! Barricade the door!"

The camera stayed pointed at the news anchor that still sat in her chair as she watched men gather around the only door throwing whatever they can in front of it, they then heard the muffled voices of soldiers outside "**Dammit they blocked the door, I want a breaching charge up here!**"

A man orders "Quick! Get more things to block the door!"

Everyone continued grabbing what they could find and throwing it into the pile but stopped when they heard a voice from outside "**Breaching charge set, stand clear!**"

The news woman then called out to everyone "Get back!"

A voice outside roared "**DETONATING!**" followed up a loud and controlled blast that utterly destroys the barricade and blasting the doors wide open.

Men in black suits of armor poured into the room with one ordering "**GO GO GO!**" and another "**Get your arses on the ground now!**" followed up with three shots fired up at the ceiling.

A large scuffled ensued but it was inevitable for the well-trained soldiers to overwhelm a simple TV crew, everyone was eventually lying on the ground held at gunpoint all except for Becky who was still sitting in her chair shocked and confused with two dark soldiers armed with MA5Ds standing behind her.

Soon a single set of footsteps was heard as they entered and a new calm voice asked "**Is the camera still rolling?**"

An anonymous soldier replies **"Yes Colonel we're broadcasting live to the entire region.**"

A much taller soldier appeared on screen behind Becky Granderson, it was clear that he was the commander of the UNSC forces with the insignia of a Colonel bared on the soldier's right shoulder and the helmet's forehead.

He stood next to Becky Granderson showing his dominating height until he bends over to where his head was next to hers, she could hear the Colonel's breathing through the respirator until he asks "**Are you comfortable ma'am?**"

She didn't dare to turn and face his dark mask with glowing red eyes so she replied nervously "N-No . . ."

The Colonel then kneels down next to her and asks "**Now why is that Ms. Granderson?**"

"You stormed into my studio and incapacitated my entire filming crew . . . how am I supposed to be comfortable after that?" Becky asks with anxiety trying to show that she was stronger.

The Colonel sighed as he presses a button on the side of his helmet allowing the eye pieces to mechanically extend outwards and then retract to the sides showing Becky his own bloodshot eyes and pale skin around his eye lids.

He asks "**Then I suppose you don't mind if I borrow some of your men and your cameras while you recuperate . . . I have a little something to say to all your viewers who must be wondering what is happening right now.**"

His facial appearance frightened Becky back into submission, she was afraid to say anything but then tells the Colonel "Y-You'll need Rick Maddox to run the camera . . ."

The Colonel chuckled lightly as he stands up and calls out "**I need a Mr. Maddox on the camera . . . which one of you is Maddox?**"

A man from the group of people held at gunpoint stands up and claims "I'm Maddox . . ."

The Colonel then orders "**Good, now be a dear sir and operate the camera for me . . . I want to make an announcement.**"

One of the dark troopers escorts Rick to the main camera where he gets on it and states "You're already live . . ."

The Colonel then introduces himself "**Greetings to all of the New World, I am Lieutenant Colonel Ivan Victor of the UNSC 306****th**** 'Black Hand' Battalion. As of now my forces have captured Castelia City and rendered it isolated from the rest of the world, I am also declaring Martial Law within Castelia City meaning that all military forces will be given governmental control of the city. Any attempts from the outside world to gain access into the city by land, sea, or air will be met with force and those participating in any of those attempts will be arrested and taken into our custody. To those who are now tuning into this channel now, I'm Lieutenant Colonel Ivan Victor of the 306th Battalion and Castelia City is under UNSC jurisdiction, we run this show now.**"

**Please leave your thoughts and comments. Thank you.**


	22. Cities in dust

**Never Forget**

**Chapter 22**

"**Cities in dust"**

[October 27th, 2556]

[One hour ago, in orbit]

Lance Corporal Garrett Farrow and his good friend, Private First Class Jacob Sampson, were walking along one of the corridors of the _**Poseidon-class Light Carrier **__Charon_ towards the ship's war room where they'll be briefed by Colonel Victor on their new mission.

Jacob had his hands behind his head when he nudged Garrett and asks in his light British accent with his calm smooth voice "You think we'll be able to finally head to the surface?"

Garrett nodded with a grin "Yeah, what else is there to do up here in space?"

"Yeah I suppose you got a point . . . it'd be great to get out and breath in the fresh air and not this recycled stale crap."

The two approached the set of bulkhead doors leading into the war room; they opened the door and went inside the dark as night room with only source of light being the blue hologram representation of a large seaport city being emitted from a large round table in the middle of the room. Team leaders stood all around with their hands behind their backs while Colonel Victor himself stood at the table preparing to brief everyone on their objectives and overall goal of the upcoming operation.

The Colonel noticed the two lower ranked soldiers walk in and asked out loud getting everyone's attention "Only team leaders and other high ranking personnel are allowed here, mind stating your business?"

Garrett replied with a salute "We're just anxious to get boots on the ground Colonel."

Victor chuckled lightly "Good to hear men, go stand by your team leader and we'll get back underway."

Garrett and Jacob walked over to their platoon leader, Lieutenant Mark Dray, Mark was normally a silent man when it came to a lot of things but in combat scenarios he can be very strict with orders depending on what those orders were. Mark simply gives them a nod of acknowledgment before turning his attention back to the Colonel that was about to start his briefing.

Colonel Victor then begins "We got reports of insurrectionist activities inside the seaport metropolis called Castelia City; ONI wants us to perform a blitzkrieg attack with pelicans and drop pods, contain the entire city, subjugate the local population, and root out any possible rebels for interrogation. We're going to do this nice and clean people so your weapons will be loaded with stun rounds but you will be given one magazine of live ammo just in case, Admiral Parangosky herself wants to make sure we mean business through fear so she's given the 306th access to some new equipment they've been developing for intimidation and efficient subjugation so I expect you all to be utilizing it. Once the city is on full lockdown we will start escorting all civilians to the large stadium located here in the north western sector of the city and process them through systematic registration and interrogation to those who are deemed suspicious, from there we can start rooting out the rebels."

A team leader steps up "What's our plan of attack sir?"

The Colonel answers "ONI has some good friends within the region and they agreed to help us, they will infiltrate the city and knock out the power grid thus cutting off Castelia City from the rest of the world, that will be our window to move in with shock and awe. Once we have ground control the UNSC frigate _Herald_ will enter low atmosphere and maintain air supremacy keeping all flights from the city's airport grounded and driving away any unwanted birds that comes by to investigate. _Herald_ will also deploy gunboats and other naval assets to deter any ships from leaving or entering the city docks by sea."

Everyone nodded agreeing with the plan so far so Victor continues "Now comes our objectives, Companies Bravo and Delta will secure the city outskirts and prevent anyone from leaving or entering, you will be assisted by an engineer corps to build fortifications around the city. Company Alpha will secure the docks and Company Charlie will hit the airfield. Companies Echo and Foxtrot will take the rest of the city; we'll need all civilian vehicles off the streets to make way for our armor and mechs when they land."

The Colonel makes his last statement "I will personally take a platoon from Alpha and take the city's news station and make that our forward command post. I would expect minimum resistance coming from the civilians but I'd be careful nonetheless, especially around particular people with unique sentient creatures at their side. I say again, non-lethal takedowns are a must, but if someone causes too much trouble for an entire fireteam then you are authorized to use more extreme force. You all have your orders, suit up and get ready to drop in ten."

The soldiers give a salute to their Colonel and proceeded to leave the war room back to their respective units and prepare for the assault, Garret and Jacob were part of Echo Company so they were going have the hardest task which is to try and contain a city population of several hundred thousand people with only two companies containing two-hundred and fifty armed soldiers each.

On their way to Armory Bay B3, Jacob asks "So we're going into a large bustling city full of people and scare them into submission . . . shouldn't be too hard right?"

Garrett comments "It's not all just people Jacob, I've been reading up on ONI reports about the animals that live here and might I say this is some interesting stuff going on down there."

"Like what?" Jacob asks with curiosity.

"Well, the people here live alongside these animals that have their own unique elemental powers."

"Like what? Lightning, fire, water so on and so on?"

"Yeah exactly, they come in all shapes and sizes and there's so many different species that it's difficult to keep track of them. The one problem however is that some won't be afraid to put up a fight if the situation demands it. In other words I'm expecting some casualties before the day ends."

"Wow . . . and what are they called?"

"Pokémon . . ."

Jacob laughed "Hahaha Pokémon!? That sounds like something from Japanese pop culture! Are you serious!?"

Garrett couldn't help by grin a little as they start coming up at the armory but he states "Yeah that's what they're called. Come on let's get in here and get suited up."

"Alright, hey I wonder what ONI is letting us use."

They open the bulkhead doors and entered the armory to find an entire team of soldiers gearing up in new black suits instead of their usual marine BDUs. These black suits consisted of a neatly padded bodysuit made out of Kevlar and a titanium nanocomposite similar to the bodysuit of a SPARTAN's MJOLNIR bodysuit, in addition to protection they have their standard issued _**M52B Body Armor**_ painted in a spec ops black rather than the marine olive green, for leggings they strapped on a newly designed greaves offering maximum protection and movement slightly resembling the ODST battle greaves used during the Human-Covenant War where it was standard issued among the shock troopers, they also strapped on armored gauntlets over their forearms and hands.

One soldier notices Garrett and Jacob and orders "Hey get your shit together and gear up, we're supposed to be in the hangar bay within seven minutes."

Jacob gave a thumbs up and headed over to his locker along with Garrett who was next to him, they opened up their lockers to see the same black armor the others were putting on, they started with the bodysuit which was difficult to put on, next was the M52B armor and the greaves which took the two a moment to put on, next came the gauntlets which came a bit difficult but rather comfortable and gun friendly. Lastly they pulled out their _**CH252 Combat Helmet**_ which was also painted black much like the rest of their armor, they also brought out what looked like simple black tinted goggles and a respirator with a breathing tube connected from the center mouthpiece to a handheld air tank that would go on their back.

Garrett puts the helmet on with no question but then he asks "Hey Jacob what the hell is this?" holding out the goggles and respirator.

Jacob was holding his own when he states "Don't know but I guess . . ." he attaches the goggles and the respirator onto his helmet completely covering his face and put the air tank on the back of his right shoulder, he then states with a muffled voice behind the respirator ". . . they go on like this."

Garrett gave a closer look at Jacob's face mask and comments "Hey there's a little button on the left side of your helmet, press it."

Jacob felt around the left side of his helmet until he found what he was looking for, he presses the button which resulted in his goggles to glow a menacing red and when he spoke, his calm smooth voice was replaced by a deep mechanical voice as if he was speaking into a rotating fan "**Now how do I look? Whoa what's the voice? It sounds really threatening.**"

Garrett comments "You really do look threatening with those glowing red eyes; I think this is the stuff ONI was letting us use."

Jacob comments "**Well you might as well get yours on too; everyone else is ready to go.**"

Garrett turns around to see everyone else in the armory all suited up and looking at him with their red eyes, he then takes up his goggles attaching it to his helmet over his eyes and then fit the respirator around his mouth where it connected with his helmet thus concealing his entire face.

He presses the small button on the left side of his helmet activating his goggles bring up a red HUD display much like a SPARTANs HUD display, with his gear all equipped and ready to go he states "**Right, let's get to it.**"

It took several minutes for the companies to reach their respective hangar bays where squadrons of pelican dropships waited to take them planet side for the assault. Echo and Foxtrot Company were found in the upper central hangar bay of the carrier with Bravo and Delta several floors below in the lower hangar. The central hangars were large enough to hold twenty pelicans on the floors and entire squadrons of _**GA-TL1 Longsword Interceptors**_ suspended above by magnetic clamps, the individual platoons that makes up the two companies were lining up behind their designated transports waiting to climb aboard and get the operation started.

Garrett stood there with his platoon armed with a MA5D Assault Rifle while his friend stood next to him with his signature M45D Tactical Shotgun, Garrett asks "**You ready for this?**"

Jacob chuckled "**Aye, I can't wait to get off this ship.**"

"**Ha, just hold on a little bit longer.**"

Their platoon leader walks up in front of all the men and calls out "**Alright all of you shut your mouths, we will be dropping in exactly sixty seconds, I know some of you are anxious to get on the ground but there are a few rules we need to follow once we hit the dirt. Rule number one, I want no fatalities on this mission and I don't give a damn if they have a gun to your head, if I find one civilian lying in a pool of their own blood I'm gonna find whoever shot them and I'm gonna shove my boot so far up their ass that the docs are gonna have to perform surgery just to get it out!**"

Garrett and Jacob cringed at the thought of their lieutenant shoving his boot up somebody's ass as he continues "**And rule number two, we're here to instill fear, not to hold somebody's hand when they're down on their luck, now I know a few of you are a little soft-hearted for this kind of . . . aggressive behavior. So I ask those soldiers to remain silent and I'll try to give you the lighter things to handle. And on that note I don't want anyone calling each other by their names, we are Percival platoon so I expect everyone to be called by their callsigns.**"

Jacob mutters to himself "**Not a problem for me . . .**"

The alarm sounds off to which the lieutenant orders "**Alright you all know the music, time to dance! Load up, come on let's go let's go let's go!**" as the platoon clambers up aboard into the pelican's troop bay.

Ten of the sixteen soldiers found their seats and sat down while the remaining six stayed standing up in the middle hanging onto the netting above them with their left arms while holding onto their weapons in their right hands. The troop bay hatch closed up concealing the men inside in momentarily darkness until a red ambient light filled the bay as they felt the dropship lift up into the air in synch with the other nineteen pelicans in the hangar.

The pilot spoke into his comms with the carrier's ATC operator "This is Vanguard-zero-seven-echo we are green light."

The operator responded "Acknowledged zero-seven-echo, standby for deployment in ten."

After several more moments of coordinating the efforts the ATC went on the carrier's intercom and counts down "We are go in six, five, four . . ."

Garrett and some of the other men tensed up a moment as the countdown drew nearer to one but Jacob was relaxed when it finally came to "One . . . all wings launch launch launch."

The pilot pushed the throttle lever to the max following the other nineteen pelicans out of the hangar and joining the rest of the carrier's entire compliment of dropships numbering at around sixty to seventy ships in total. The lieutenant stands up from his seat and enters the cockpit where he could see the whole world below them approaching fast, he was amazed to see that this world seemed so similar to earth but he had to focus with the mission at hand.

He asks "**How much longer before we touch ground?**"

The pilot replies "In about six minutes lieutenant, we're still waiting on our good friends to knock out the city's power but that shouldn't be much longer."

"**Good, we'll be ready" **the lieutenant states giving the pilot a good pat on the shoulder before heading back into the troop bay with the others.

The swarm of pelicans breached low atmosphere passing through clouds when the pilot soon reports through the pelican's intercom "All electrical systems inside the city just went dark and we're on final approach to our LZ."

Everyone felt the pilot put on the breaking thrusters to slow their descent to the ground when they suddenly heard loud whistles as if artillery shells were flying right passed them, one of the soldiers calls out "**The hell was that!?**"

The pilot replies "Drop pods coming in from orbit, I'm not getting any chatter from them but it seems they're on encrypted channels. Boots on the ground in two minutes!"

The lieutenant orders "**Alright you scrubs, time to get to work. Percival six, twelve, four, and three I want you on point when they kick the door, two and eight are on me. Five, seven, thirteen, and fifteen head right while nine, eleven, and fourteen hit left. We secure a foothold before we start tagging civilians am I clear!?**"

With Garrett being five and Jacob six, everyone responded in a chorus of deep mechanical voices "**Sir Yes sir!**"

They felt the pelican jerk which meant that the transport was now lowering itself into the streets as everyone got up from their seats and prepared for departure with weapons at the ready, Jacob comments to those all around him "**This is where the fun begins!**"

The pilot reports "Opening up in five, four, three, two . . ." the troop bay hatches swing wide open revealing a peaceful street filled with pedestrians and vehicles when the pilot suddenly barks "GO GO GO!"

The first four soldiers rushed out onto the street pointing their weapons every which way checking for threats when they were soon followed up by the rest of the squad, when Garrett stormed out he saw civilians and pokémon looking at them with curiosity and awe, there was even some children who were excited to see something so cool such as this.

The lieutenant got on the comms and ordered the pilot as he looked at all the people all around him and his men "**We're away and you're clear for dust-off.**"

The pilot complied and got the pelican airborne again and headed for orbit to get the next batch of troops, the men of Percival platoon got up from their crouched positions and silently watched the people of Castelia City looking back at them with wonder. Soon after some of the people began looking into the soldiers' soulless red eyes they started getting a sickening feeling and started trying to walk away without anyone noticing.

Gunfire soon echoed in the distance which caught some of the civilians' attention when suddenly the lieutenant gave the order "**Open fire!**"

Everyone soldier quickly found their targets raising their weapons up to their shoulders and began firing stun rounds into the surrounding crowds in automatic bursts, people began screaming in panic trying to get away from the soldiers as they were being gunned down. Jacob just placed a rubber shotgun slug into the back of a running business man when the soldier next to him became engulfed in a bright electrical surge causing him to cry out in pain and fall to the ground unconscious, he quickly traces the bolt of lightning back to what looked like a little green dog with yellow stripes being commanded by a little girl with red hair.

He hears the girl call out "Good work Electrike! Use Thunderbolt again!"

The little green dog complied and launched another bolt of lightning directly at the lieutenant who ducked in time letting it pass by harmlessly and order "**Six get her! Five go with him!**"

Garrett responded to the lieutenant's orders "**Got it! I'm with you six!"**

Jacob nodded and started rushing towards the girl yelling out "**Get over here you little brat!**"

But the girl shrieked seeing the two dark soldiers with red glowing eyes running at her and states "Electrike let's get out of here!"

Electrike complied following its trainer into an ally with Jacob and Garrett close behind her, as she ran on with the soldiers closing in she knocks over a pair of tin trashcans to which Jacob stumbles over and falls giving out a brief "**AGH!**" while Garrett jumps over them like they were a set of hurdles at an athletic track meet and continued chasing his target.

The girl cries out "Electrike Thunderbolt again!"

Electrike followed its orders quickly turning around and launching yet another bolt of electricity but Garrett quickly relied on pure instinct and pulled a lid from a standing trashcan and used it as a shield blocking the attack. He soon enters a crouching stance with the lid still shielding him from the attack when he lowers his rifle just to the side of the lid and fires off a round straight into Electrike who then fell squirming in pain from the effects of the stun rounds. He then throws the lid aside and decides to close the gap by rushing up to the little girl and quickly have her at gunpoint just as she picks up her pokémon into her arms.

Jacob eventually catches up aiming his shotgun at the little girl barking out "**You're gonna pay for that you little runt!**"

He racks the pump of his shotgun just as the girl cried out "JUST LEAVE US ALONE!"

Garrett gently puts his hand over Jacob's shotgun barrel pushing it away and then told the little girl "**You've got two options kid, you can either keep fighting us to which we'll just have to shoot you, or you come quietly with us and no one will have to hurt you.**"

The girl looked up into Garrett's glowing red eyes and knew she had no chance of running from them again, tears came from her eyes when she asks "Why are you people doing this to us?"

Garrett felt saddened by the girl's misfortune but he had orders to follow, instead of answering her question he places his gloved hand on her shoulder and nudged her to come out of the alleyway with him saying "**Come along, let's go find your parents.**"

They soon emerged from the alley to see Percival platoon having a fairly large group of civilians on their knees with their hands behind their heads while being held at gunpoint, the lieutenant had a megaphone in his hands while his rifle was slung around his shoulder as he calls out "**You will all be directed to the stadium on the north western side of the city!**"

Jacob noticed two deployed _**HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Armor Defense Systems**_, a mechanical walker which is commonly called a _**Mantis,**_ approach the crowd standing over them at around nineteen feet armed with their 20mm chain guns on their right arms and a weapon system on their left designed to launch canisters full of tear gas instead of the destructive surface-to-surface rockets in their standard armament.

The lieutenant continues speaking into his megaphone "**You will all be taken by an armed escort to ensure you make it to the stadium, if anyone tries to run they will be chased down and shot. Do I make myself clear!?**"

Nobody said or did anything other than looking up at the lieutenant in fear when he suddenly roars "**DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?**"

Everyone jumped in shock then suddenly started nodding while a few others replied with a frightened "Yes!" to which the lieutenant then orders "**Good! Get up and start walking! Keep your hands behind your heads and no one will get hurt!**"

The crowd started their long walk towards the stadium with another platoon of soldiers walking on both sides and the mantises bring up the rear, Garrett made sure the girl got in with the crowd before he and Jacob got back to the lieutenant when a warthog armed with a 50. Cal machine gun with no gunner stops by them.

Garrett and Jacob reported to the lieutenant "**Sir!**"

The lieutenant salutes them and began explaining "**We got a new set of orders from the Colonel; he tells us that some of our boys from Foxtrot Company are pinned down by concentrated fire coming from the local police HQ close by. The Colonel wants us to move in and assist Breakneck Platoon in capturing that HQ.**"

Jacob asks "**What do you want us to do Lieutenant?**"

The lieutenant orders "**The HQ is on the far side of the city's central park which is only two city blocks east of here, we're going to take the road up ahead and make our way to the site where our men are pinned. The Colonel is also sending in armor that was just dropped off in the park. We'll link up with them before going straight for the HQ. Five I want you on the 50. while six you take up your spot on the ground with the others.**"

The two soldiers nodded and departed separate ways with Garrett climbing onto the gun and Jacob getting into position along with the other soldiers on the ground, the lieutenant takes out his rifle and signaled with his hand calling out "**Alright let's move it out!**"

Percival platoon started their march towards the city center with the warthog slowly bring up the rear, Garrett takes the quiet moment to take a quick look at the crowd being escorted away now walking in the distance with soldiers and two giant mechanical walkers at their sides. He turns back and quickly goes through a weapons check of the M46 heavy machine gun to make sure it was in working condition before he decides to pull the trigger when the time comes, to his right on the sidewalk he notices two soldiers from a separate squad watching over four people on their knees with their hands behind their heads as the soldiers stood their ground with rifles at the ready. One of them looked up at Garrett behind the gun and he felt remorse for inflicting pain like this on them when he saw one of the soldiers step over to smack him over the head with the back of his gloved hand forcing him to look back down. On the other side of the street two soldiers were walking away from a burning store with a young child walking in front of them with his hands behind his head, the child turned and looked at the black soldier standing at the gun, he eyes were full of tears when he looked into Garrett's red glowing eyes knowing that behind those soulless red eyes were human eyes full of grief and regret. They were told this city was hiding insurrectionists but where were they? Every single person they came across was a normal man, woman, child, and pokémon that was living out their daily lives until the soldiers in black armor appeared in their giant black metal birds.

They were now entering the city center where it was once a peaceful park full of trees now turned into a flattened landing zone for pelicans and albatrosses to land and deliver their cargo ranging from additional ammunition for rifles to fully combat-ready scorpion tanks rolling out into the streets to quell any resistance the battalion must be facing. Jacob on the ground looks up to see three longsword fighters fly over the skyscrapers assuming aerial superiority over the city with the _**Strident-class Heavy Frigate**__ Herald _taking up defensive position out at sea not too far from the city's docks looming over the water as the symbol of their might. He looks back to see Garrett on the gun looking all around him seeing innocent people and pokémon being marched off towards the stadium like prisoners of war by soldiers armed with rifles, this wasn't a pleasant sight to behold but that's the life of a marine.

Two scorpion tanks were waiting at the far end of the park as the platoon drew nearer, the lieutenant got on the comms and calls out "**Armor report . . .**"

The first of two responded "**Bastion reporting for action.**"

The other "**Bigfoot locked in . . .**"

The lieutenant then orders "**Alright take point and move ahead of the others.**"

One of the tank operators responded "**Roger, we're rolling**" moments before the two tanks kicked into gear and started rolling down the street towards the police HQ.

The lieutenant gives out his next order "**Percival platoon, get behind the tanks and use them as cover, Five on the 50. will give support as we proceed.**"

A soldier in the platoon replied "**Roger that we're moving up**" and the soldiers began stacking up behind the sixty-six ton tanks while the warthog sped up and got close behind the tanks at the center giving Garrett a field of view to fire from behind the tanks.

It was several minutes later when the column of troops and armor finally arrived at the location of Breakneck platoon whose members hid behind series of cars as they faced a blockade of police officers and pokémon taking cover behind their police cruisers lined up to block the road and behind the line of officers was the police HQ itself, a four story concrete building with windows on all sides and above the main entrance was a sign that read:

[_Castelia City Police Department_]

One of the soldiers in Breakneck platoon poked his head over the hood of the car he was hiding behind and spots an arcanine jump up top on one of the police cruisers preparing to launch a Flame Blast attack to which he calls out "**TAKE COVER!**"

Arcanine launches a burst of scorching fire shaped like a man towards a yellow van where three soldiers were hiding behind just as it explodes killing one and severely injuring the other two, the lieutenant saw this and orders "**All units return fire and move up! Armor, save your shells and use your MGs to pin them down, Five stay on them and make sure they keep their heads down!**"

Garrett complied and began spinning up the three barrels of the gun until they gain enough speed to start firing off armor piercing rounds against the police cruisers, with the combined firepower of the tanks' built-in HMGs and the hog's M46 LAAG they were able to maintain a constant field of fire over the police officer's heads while the members of Breakneck and Percival platoon began moving up the sidewalks to flank them.

Jacob was leading Percival up on the right side of the street armed with his shotgun up to the point where he was directly on the other side of the police cruiser across from an officer, he quickly vaults over the trunk of the car kicking the officer in the back afterwards and slammed the butt of his shotgun against the back of the officer's back knocking him out cold. The rest of Percival and Breakneck platoons followed suit and easily overwhelmed the officers and their pokémon but not without suffering casualties of their own from the officers that were equipped with stun pistols capable of firing of non-lethal bolts of electricity much like Covenant weaponry albeit more primitive. Jacob notices two officers and a blue and yellow dog known as a manectric preparing to attack but he quickly fires off a shot from his shotgun releasing a spread of 8-gauge rubber buckshot that instantly incapacitated the two officers whereas the manectric ducked and lunged up at the soldier. Manectric bit onto Jacob's left forearm and unleashed a powerful surge of electricity which covered the marine in sheering pain coursing through his body until he was able to overcome the pain and throw the pokémon off him. Manectric quickly recovered and prepared to attack once more but not before two soldiers from Percival tackles it to the ground and restrain its legs from moving thus removing it as a threat.

Jacob taps onto his comms and reports "**Officers detained Lieutenant.**"

The lieutenant responded "**Good work Private, alright everyone form up on me, let's finish the job we came here to do.**"

Breakneck platoon seized all of the officers and their pokemon downed on the road and pulled them to the sides allowing the two scorpions to simply roll over their cruisers without endangering any lives as they approached the police HQ. The lieutenant signals with his hand for Percival platoon to start moving up behind the tanks just as they started taking fire from the police force's pokémon consisting of most types of attacks smashing into the tanks' armor. The scorpion's Ceramic-Titanium Armor was able to shrug off most attacks being thrown at them by the police bouncing off torrents of water, dissipating flame attacks at a decent rate, some other attacks simply exploded against the thick armor leaving only scratches. There were however some types of attacks that proved efficient against the heavily armored vehicles, an Ice Beam attack came from a second story window striking Bigfoot's front right tracks and froze all the gears and mechanisms to a halt effectively stopping the tank while Bastion continues pushing forward with soldiers behind it. Bastion's tank was now fifteen meters away from the police HQ when an Electro Ball attack comes from a first story building window on the far left and strikes the tank in one of its rear ventilation shafts, the electricity surged through the tank's systems and power supply and effectively disabled Bastion from moving any further.

Percival platoon was only thirteen meters away from the HQ's entrance with a barrage of attacks standing between them and the door, the lieutenant then orders "**Pop smoke and move up!**"

Four soldiers brought out their own smoke grenades and pulled the pin, they all counted to three before simultaneously throwing them out into the streets in separate parts where only moments later the street was engulfed in a large thick cloud of smoke disrupting the police's field of vision and masking the approach of the dark soldiers as they began moving up.

The marines began stacking up on each side of the double doors that led into the HQ's main lobby, Garrett tries to kick the door down but the door didn't budge leading him to say "**They barricaded the doors.**"

The lieutenant calls up "**Thirteen we need a breaching charge up here! Move it!**"

A soldier callsigned Thirteen rushes up the set of stairs leading up to the door with a backpack, he finally reaches the door and pulls out a canister full of a highly explosive liquid compound simply known as _**C-7**_, C-7, or Composition 7, is a chemical compound developed by the UNSC for various purposes such as demolition of enemy fortifications and breaching enemy-held structures.

The lieutenant asks "**How long will it be?**"

Thirteen replied waving a finger "**Ah ah ah . . .**" he starts carefully applying the explosive compound on the doors when he states "**You can't rush art . . .**"

While C-7 is originally liquid inside the canister, the moment it makes contact with a hard surface or oxygen it takes up a foamy shape around the spots it's been sprayed on. A small amount was applied to the door to which Thirteen then sticks a small metal pin attached to an electrical conductor wire into the foam and quickly backs away; he then connects the wire to a handheld detonator and gives the thumbs up.

The lieutenant orders "**Alright on my go.**"

He then started counting down with his fingers from five, Thirteen waits to flip the switch while everyone else prepare to enter the building, the lieutenant's fingers went down to one and then balled up into a fist to which Thirteen calls out "**DETONATING!**" and flipped the switch.

The resulting explosion obliterated the double doors throwing wood and metal inwards in a thick cloud of shrapnel followed up with a swarm of soldiers in black storming into the building guns blazing with the lieutenant calling out "**GO GO GO!**"

An intense firefight roared throughout the entire HQ as officers and pokémon tried to repel the soldiers in black but they were slowly losing ground against the highly trained and well equipped soldiers of the UNSC though a lucky officer or pokémon would manage to down a marine before they fell themselves. Garrett finally gets into the action behind his brethren and fires off a quick burst into a male officer standing on a second story balcony overlooking the lobby below who then fell down crying out in pain. Jacob quickly overwhelms a female officer by punching her in the lower jaw followed up with a blow to the gut with the butt of his shotgun.

Amidst the ensuing brawl the lieutenant calls out "**Five! Take two men with you and find the station commander!**"

Garrett responded "**Yes sir! Six and eight on me!**"

Jacob acknowledged "**I've got your back!**" with a trooper callsigned Eight added "**I'm with you!**"

The three soldiers soon found their way out of the firefight and into the long hallways of the police station where they eventually found the stairwell and began making their way up to the fourth floor where the commander's office is presumed to be. Gunfire continues to echo through the halls as Garrett, Jacob, and Eight began approaching what looked like the station commander's personal door with writing on the window that read in bold black letters:

**[CCPD Station Commander: Irene Jenny]**

The soldiers stacked up around the door with Garrett being on the left side and Jacob and Eight being on the right, Garrett attempts to turn the knob but it was locked and states "**She's gotta be inside**"

Jacob grins "**I got this, I've decided to bring a couple of these along just in case**" as he brings out two live shotgun shells each containing a large solid rifled slug for lethal takedowns.

He loads the two shells into the slot on top of his gun and racks the pump loading the first shell into the chamber, he then steps out of cover taking aim at the top of the door where one of its hinges should be and fires a slug into the top hinge destroying it outright, he quickly aims at the lower hinge and blows that off as well leaving the door just standing there now. He soon brought up his boot and forcefully kicks the door down and takes aim at the person inside but he was slow at pulling the trigger when two energized bolts of electricity shot out and slams into his chest making him stagger back and fall against the hallway walls.

Garrett watched his best friend go down with smoke burning from the two spots on his vest and cries out "**JACOB!**"

Now angered he readies his assault rifle and turns around the corner into the room where he then saw a woman with cut light blue hair in a brown police uniform armed with a shock pistol and this large red and black dog known as a arcanine now lunging at him giving him no time to react moments before it tackles him to the ground giving the woman a chance to run out through the door where Eight was waiting for her.

Garrett calls out to Eight while arcanine has him pinned down on the ground with its jaws biting down hard on his right arm "**Eight stop her!**"

Eight replied just as the woman runs out "**I got her!**" and quickly lunges at her tackling her to the ground and knocking her shock pistol out of her hands.

The woman proved to be quite able to handle herself when she launched her right fist and connected with Eight's metal respirator knocking him off and turn his back to her revealing his holstered rifle attached to his back. She quickly gets up grabbing the rifle on his back trying to pull it off him but it was magnetically attached which prevented her from taking it herself, Eight comes back around swinging a back hand smacking the woman across the face and knocking her down onto the floor. She looks up ahead finding her shock pistol just a little ways ahead and began crawling for it, Eight catches up and grabs onto her left foot before he started dragging her further away from the pistol but she quickly turns herself around and slams the bottom of her right heeled shoe against Eight's faceplate causing him to grunt in pain and let go allowing her another chance to reach the pistol.

Eight groaned in pain as he became furious with the officer "**Grragh YOU BITCH!**" and quickly caught up to her where she was only feet away from the pistol she needed.

He grabs onto her left foot once more and began dragging her away for several meters until he dropped the foot and turned the woman on her back where she then delivered another quick blow to his face but he was driven by anger now and he couldn't care less about it anymore, he sends a powerful right fist against the woman's head before she kicked him off and made one last desperate attempt to reach the pistol. But this failed miserably when Eight grabbed her by the throat and picked her up above the ground showing his dominating strength over her just before slamming her back against the wall and delivers a debilitating blow to her lower gut causing her to spit up in response. He drops her onto the floor where she then keels over trying to get herself back up when she soon hears the charging whine of a shock pistol now aimed at her, she looks up to see Eight looking down at her with his red menacing eyes and the barrel of her own shock pistol aimed directly at her.

Eight calmly said "**You're lucky I'm following orders . . .**" and pulled the trigger shocking the female officer into an unconscious state, he holsters the shock pistol and makes his final statement "**Otherwise I'd gut you where you lay . . .**"

After he placed his handcuffs on the unconscious officer he heard a brief high-pitched bark coming from the commander's room and rushed on over to the door with his rifle in hand, when he looked in he found Arcanine lying on the floor motionless and Garrett slowly getting back up with a bloodied right arm and a used _**humbler stun device**_ in his left hand.

Eight keeps his weapon trained on Arcanine when he asks "**You doin' alright?**"

Garrett responded "**Agh yeah . . . that thing's got some serious bite. Agh how bad does it look?**"

Eight takes a quick glance at Garrett's bloody forearm and comments "**Nothing a combat medic can't fix, come on let's get them out of here.**"

Garrett then proceeded to tie Arcanine's legs up and started carrying it out as Eight heads back over and lifts the woman up over his right shoulder when two more soldiers carrying a portable stretcher finally arrives and began placing the wounded Jacob into it and followed Garrett and Eight out of the building.

It was several minutes later when everyone made it outside to find it bustling with UNSC activity, Garrett looked upon the many marines adorned in the same black armor with red eyes marching in squads up and down the streets making their way to wherever they're needed. The entire police force that was inside the station now down on their knees on the sidewalks with soldiers standing all as they waited for someone to march them over to the stadium. They even found a platoon of SPARTAN-llls now wearing black _Enforcer-variant_ MJOLNIR armor now approaching them when two of them stepped up holstering their rifles.

One of the SPARTANs states with a voice similar to everyone else "**We'll take those two off your hands . . . report to CO for your next assignments.**"

Garrett and Eight did as they were told relinquishing the unconscious woman and her arcanine into their hands where they were to be carried off to the stadium, Eight comments "**I'm going to find the lieutenant.**"

Garrett began looking all around as he replies "**You go on ahead, I'll catch up.**"

The marine stood there in the middle of the intersection with others walking around him all with the same faceless masks and red eyes showing no remorse for what had happened today, he looks up to see multiple black pillars of smoke reaching into the sky as the fighting progressed throughout the city between the forces of the UNSC and those who would try to defend their homes and families. Not once did he see a rebel soldier, not once did he see anything resembling the symbol of a red fist meaning rebellion, something didn't seem right to him at all and begins to wonder if this was a grave mistake on their behalf. He turns to the police station to see the flag that was held aloft above the entrance now burning in a ball of flames as a soldier with a tank on his back armed with a _**NA4 Flamethrower**_ continues spewing flames into the air torching the flag. A small piece of the flag broke off from the rest and gently rode the quiet winds until it came next to Garrett who then caught it and brushed the burning cinders off before it could have done any more damage, after wiping the cinders away he looks down at it and read what was written:

_-r peace, order, and f-_

He looks back up to the quiet streets and quietly thought to himself '_what are we becoming?_'.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**

**[NOTE: I've drawn a lot of inspiration from the armed forces of the Helghast armies in the Killzone series in making the new intimidating armor for the marines of the UNSC, I really believe the Helghast was and still is an intimidating force of might to fear and thought it would catch the horrors of war they bring. If you have problems picturing the soldiers in this chapter then simply go look up some pictures of the Helghast for visual reference. I do not own Killzone.]**

**P.S. I wrote this entire chapter while listening to the soundtrack "And we fight ever on" by Joris De Man and it really gave me that emotional feel for Garrett and the civilians.**

**I'll shut up now.**


	23. Last one to the party

**Never Forget**

**Chapter 23**

"**Last one to the party"**

[October 30th, 2556]

The group found themselves along Route 115 below a cliff in the forests just north of Rustboro City where they plan to take a ship to the Unova Region and see what they can do about the hostile UNSC occupation of Castelia City. Rose had agreed to join the others on their venture and see to it that ONI gets kicked off the world and they pay for their crimes against the New World.

It was early in the morning when Rose and Michael were awake while everyone else continued sleeping in their bags, Harrison found the female SPARTAN-ll performing a quick check-up on her _**M274 Ultra-light All-terrain Vehicle**_, commonly called the mongoose, when he got up onto his feet and looked around with his helmet in his left hand and his MA5D in his right. He waited several more moments then he puts his helmet on and attaching his rifle onto his back before walking over to Rose to see what she was working on in particular, when he got there he sees her making sure everything was intact and in operational capacity.

Rose comments without looking up at him "You're in my light . . ."

He steps off to the side and asks "Is it ready to go?"

"Yeah, it'll make it to Rustboro before it needs to be refueled, how are the kids holding up?"

Harrison looks back at the sleeping children stating "We'll they seem to be holding up after all this shit with ONI, I still can't figure out why they would take Castelia City, what's so important about it?"

She stands back up and states "Castelia City is the economical hub of the Unova Region and for most of the world making it a high valued target; if someone controls Castelia City then they pretty much have the world's entire economy in their hands. But if ONI are the pricks I believe them to be then they must be after my contact inside the city."

Baron comments "About four days ago we traced your call to somewhere in the Unova Region, could that be your contact?"

Rose nodded "Yeah and the way those soldiers are handling things I'd say it would take some time before they figure out who it is."

They hear May stir in her sleep, they quieted down until she was resting peacefully again to which Rose says "Walk with me."

Michael didn't argue and followed her through the forest to where they started climbing a slope that led up to the top of the cliff, the sun was just now over the horizon covering the two SPARTANs in its warm light as they drew closer to the top. Rose eventually lets out Bastiodon and Garchomp letting them walk alongside the two soldiers, soon after Michael did the same letting out Sceptile and Croagunk who were happy to walk in the mornings.

As they all continued walking up to the top Harrison asks "So where did you grow up? I mean before the war."

Rose was silent for a moment until she answers "I grew up on Tribute back in '13 some years before the Covenant showed up on Humanity's doorstep. I was just an average red-headed girl back then until I met Dr. Halsey one day at school."

Harrison quickly asks "Halsey? The one who was behind the SPARTAN-ll program?"

She nodded "Yeah, she was an interesting woman nonetheless. She said she was there doing research on children neural pathology so she asked me questions and eventually left."

She stopped talking right then to which Michael remained quiet for a moment before asking "Something happened after that day didn't it?"

The SPARTAN-ll solemnly states "Yeah . . . this" gesturing to all of herself.

Harrison then asked "You were kidnapped . . . just like James."

"Just like everyone else in the program, seventy-five of us in total, only thirty-five made it off those operating tables the day we were fourteen."

Harrison stopped and asked "Wait thirty-five? I've read the roster and there was thirty-three SPARTAN-lls in active service . . ."

Rose stops as well and states "James and I were off the list due to our roles as black ops, nobody ever knew we existed except for Halsey and the other SPARTANs but the two of us saved countless lives that would fight the Covenant another day."

Michael thought about that before resuming his walk, a moment later he asks "So what was it like for you back in the program at a young age?"

Rose chuckled before saying "Well at first it was a bit scary not knowing what was going on or being told you'll never see your families again but some people accepted it seeing as a better purpose in their lives."

Harrison began looking at the rising sun as she continues "Later on everyone just got used to it, waking up early in the morning and doing drill exercises made by Chief Mendez, that guy was a hardass no doubt but eventually we all started looking up to him as a father-figure, it's weird to say this but I'd like to think that we were all one big family . . . Halsey and Mendez, us kids. The only one who didn't see it that way was James . . ."

"What was with James back then?" Michael asks.

"He was very reclusive around the other SPARTANs, except for Jorge and I, never wanting to be part of a bigger military operation because he believed he was better off doing things alone. Eventually he proved to everyone that he really was much more efficient at doing things solo but John had a problem with that."

"Wait John? You mean the Master Chief?" Harrison asks in bewilderment.

Rose laughed "Yeah those two would often butt heads against each other but there was those occasional moments where those two would end up swinging fists at each other. Every time those two fought it would normally end with John being the victor or the trainers getting involved and sedating them both. There was one time where James actually won a fight but that was short-lived when Halsey herself got involved and punished him."

Michael asked "Not to change directions or anything, but I can understand why James felt normal around you but why Jorge?"

"Jorge was a bit of a softie and a gentleman towards a lot of people, especially to me . . . but I guess James saw something in Jorge and admired him for it."

"Was there ever a time where those two fought together?"

Rose had to think on that one until she said "Well . . . there was that one time during the second battle of Harvest where Jorge and James were sent to distract the Covenant while Blue Team and I went to knock out a Covenant refinery that was built outside what was left of the capital, those two must have been fifteen or sixteen years old at that time . . ."

"What happened?" Michael asks wanting to know more.

Rose began to recollect:

_[July 4__th__, 2527]_

_[Harvest]_

_In the smoldering glassed ruins of Utgard, the planet's capital, inside of a blown out residential home, two SPARTANs were holding their ground using the cover of the charred walls and shattered windows. James was found in a burnt out bedroom aiming his __**SRS99 AM **__rifle through a window when he fired his third shot and blew a sangheili's head clean off, Jorge was found in the main living room mowing covenant troops down left and right with his modified __**M247H Machine Gun**__._

_James calls out to Jorge while firing his fourth shot "You really had to get everyone's attention didn't ya Jorge!?"_

_Jorge calls out from the other room to James with his British accent "What can I say? It's the fourth of July you know, thought it'd be proper to show them what an American holiday looks like!"_

_The sniper had to ask "By blowing up their entire munitions depot!? That was like several kilotons of explosives in there!"_

"_I know! It was a win-win for all of us!"_

"_How!?"_

"_They got to learn what the fourth of July is all about and we got to blow up an entire depot."_

_James changes position moving into Jorge's room while he reloaded his rifle and took cover behind the wall next to the front door just when a blue bolt of scorching plasma flies through hitting the back wall._

_He comments "Yeah well I don't think they're happy about the last part . . ."_

_Jorge laughs "Ha! Then let's give them some reparations!" just as he unloads several rounds into a brute reducing it into nothing but a bloody slag heap. _

_James chuckled just as he pulls the charging handle back on his rifle and quickly appeared through a window before firing off another round that eventually blows an unggoy's right arm off. He soon notices the Covenant were beginning to bring out some of their heavier equipment such as fuel rod cannons and vehicles._

_He then states "They're bringing out the good stuff now! How long till that refinery blows!?"_

"_Blue Team should be getting out of there now! It won't be long now!"_

_James takes a quick look outside to see numerous Covenant soldiers bearing down on them so he quickly gets on the comms with Blue Team and asks "Hey we got Covenant crawling through the walls here, what's your ETA!?"_

_John-117 responded through the radio with his usual straight calm tone "We're on exfil out of the refinery, ETA two minutes; you need to get out of there."_

_Jorge taps into the comms and asks "Oh yeah? And why's that?"_

_Kurt-051 was next to speak "We've planted enough C-12 along the plasma methane converters to blow the entire city twice over."_

_Kelly-087 adds "So unless you two love to be covered in plasma and radiation I suggest you get the hell out of there."_

_Jorge didn't need any more convincing when he replies "Right then darling don't need to tell me twice, we're on our way out."_

_Kelly responded "You maybe a sweetheart Jorge but don't ever call me darling."_

_James couldn't help but start chuckling shortly after taking down two more soldiers as Jorge makes his final statement "Ah come on now, humor me. We're proceeding to exfil now."_

_On that note Jorge ceases firing and starts backing up towards the back wall where he then used his heavy machine gun as a hammer smashing the crumbling walls down giving them a way of escape, James saw this and fired his last shot in the magazine before following his good friend through the newly renovated wall as covenant soldiers and vehicles began swarming the house._

_The sniper quickly catches up with the slow lumbering heavy gunner and asks "You really love teasing her don't you?"_

_Jorge laughs "Ha! It won't surprise me if she breaks one of my fingers after this. Hold on!" He quickly stops and begins firing at a crowd of covenant that were smart enough to cut their way of escape._

_James stops as well and quickly turns around using the momentum from his running, he twirls around kicking up the dirt around him just before lining up a shot with the soldiers that were pursuing them and send a hyper velocity round straight into another brute's heart. The two SPARTANs were now fighting back to back quickly changing fields of view to make sure no one would be able to flank them, Jorge was mowing down entire squads at a time reducing them to nothing whereas James continued using his lethal precision in quickly taking down the more dangerous species of the covenant with clean shots to the head or vital organs._

_More troops began to surround the two as they continued fighting on; James comments "I'm running low here!"_

_Jorge continues holding his ground like an impregnable bunker "Just hold on a little longer!"_

_A sangheili major charges out of cloak right in front of Jorge with its energy sword at the ready to kill but the big man bends downwards and scooped the eight foot alien off its feet sending it into the air over his head where James quickly catches sight of it screaming in the air and put two rounds into its chest for good measure. The alien came crashing down into the ground dead as the two super-soldiers continued fighting, James soon fires his last round into a rampaging hunter after it had lost its kin to the humans and the sniper pulls out his __**M6G Magnum**__ and combat knife. _

_James calls out "Jorge I got a hunter here!"_

_Jorge replies "I'm a little busy with guests over here!"_

_This was the first time James would be facing an enraged hunter who was hell-bent in smashing him into pieces with its oversized shield, he quickly fires off a few rounds into the hunter's exposed stomach but despite being clean hits they were ineffective. That was until the hunter was violently torn apart from above by a __**D77-TC Pelican**__ dropship armed with its chin-mounted __**M370 Autocannon**__ firing 70mm slugs down onto the surprised covenant foot soldiers._

_Jorge looks up to see the dropship hovering above them and comments "Looks like our pickup, come on SPARTAN let's catch a ride."_

_Two utility cables extended downwards from the troop bay down to where James and Jorge grabbed on tightly and allowed themselves to be reeled up into the bay where the four SPARTANs of Blue Team and Rose were waiting as the co-pilot provided covering fire with the autocannon. Kelly singlehandedly grasped James's left arm and pulled him into the bay while John and Kurt both had to pull Jorge in, Linda-058 and Rose was standing by the door to the cockpit watching the two SPARTANs get pulled in._

_Once everyone was aboard Linda calls out to the pilot "Everyone's aboard, let's get out of here!"_

_The pilot responded over the intercom "Don't need to tell me twice!"_

_The pelican began lifting off distancing itself from the covenant and the methane refinery, James and Jorge soon took their seats in the pelican, Jorge gladly takes his helmet off and takes a breath of fresh air._

_Linda asks James "So what's your kill count today?"_

_James looks up at his fellow sniper and answers "Seventy-two, including two wraiths."_

_Linda smirks "Hmph, Eighty-one . . . but I guess I'll give you credit for the tanks on that one."_

_Kurt pulls off his helmet and sits down next to Rose asking "So when is it gonna blow?"_

_Rose couldn't stop smiling when she replied "In about five, four . . ." she started counting down from three with her fingers prompting everyone to watch the refinery from the troop bay as they were leaving the city._

_Suddenly small explosions racked the refinery facility until it was instantly engulfed in a bright florescent blue explosion throwing out shrapnel, plasma, and radiation into the surrounding area. The blast itself was measured at around fifteen kilotons of TNT which was essentially the same as a small nuclear weapon first developed by mankind centuries ago, the initial blast flattened everything within a one mile radius was still severely damaging everything for several more miles. Everyone watches Rose's work of art in shock and awe as the dust cloud reaches high into the sky above what was the refinery. The shockwave eventually caught up shook the dropship harshly but the pilots managed to hold on and continue flying away._

_Jorge was the first to comment after a long moment of silence when he slowly turns to Rose "You've gone mad . . ."_

_Everyone started looking at Rose altogether except for John who kept watching the cloud rise higher into the atmosphere, Linda asks "A bit overkill don't you think?"_

_Rose shrugged "Eh . . . I could of done worse . . . I should of."_

_James comments with a bit of pleasure "Haha I expected nothing less Rose, well played."_

_Kelly was speechless but Kurt personally states "Ok . . . that is the greatest thing I have ever seen in my entire life . . ."_

_Everyone then turned their attention to 117 with Rose asking "So John . . . what do ya' think?"_

_John continued watching the dust cloud until he settles his __**MA5B Assault Rifle**__ down beside him and comments with his stoic voice "Very impressive Rosemary . . . hadn't seen an explosion like that since Chi Ceti."_

_Everyone grinned as the troop bay doors began to close as the pelican dropship began its ascent into orbit.]_

The two SPARTANs and their pokémon were now standing at the top of the cliff looking out into the distance where they could see the ocean and the faint lights of Rustboro City in the far distance.

Harrison learned how close James was to Jorge and to Rose so he asks "You miss him do you?"

Rose continued looking out into the distance when she answered "He was like a big brother you know? Out of everyone in the SPARTAN program he decides to watch over me rather than shut me out, he made sure I was doing what was right even if it meant getting his own hands dirty."

Michael thought about the 'big brother' comment and says "That's what Dawn called him when I first met her, a big brother; I guess you three girls all have something in common."

Rose grinned "Yeah, we all had James to look after us, to protect us . . . now without him we're all we've got. Guess you could call us sisters now."

Harrison turns around facing his pokémon and began rubbing the top of Sceptile's head while Croagunk climbed up onto his shoulder, he comments "During the war, after I lost my parents and friends, I had no one left to turn to for help or comfort, I've been living alone for most of my entire life until about two months ago when Colonel Holland introduced me to Treecko. Since then I always had someone to rely on other than myself when it came to—"

His voice was cut off by a loud explosion originating from down below where the SPARTANs stood, the explosion was soon followed up by a chorus of cries from the kids, smoke began to rise and Rose calls out below "Kids!?"

Harrison was quick to act "We gotta go now!"

Rose returns Bastiodon into its pokéball and jumps off the forty foot cliff with Garchomp down into the trees below, Harrison soon followed jumping off the cliff as well with Sceptile and Croagunk at his side. The two SPARTANs fell at a much faster rate than their pokémon due to their weight so they were the first to fall through the tree tops snapping every branch that was underneath them, moments later the two hit the ground and quickly drawn their weapons ready to fight off any soldiers that were present but no one was to be seen except for the kids and their pokémon who were already up and confused as to what just happened.

Michael calls out "Is everyone alright!?"

Max was the first to reply "Yeah we're fine . . ."

Rose lowers her rifle asking "What the hell happened—" just as a small canister drops from the treetops to which Harrison yells out "GRENADE!"

But instead of an explosion that would have killed everyone, the canister bursts letting out a large cloud of smoke to blind everyone, the kids started coughing after breathing the tainted air in when Rose states "I'm going thermal."

Harrison follows suit and activates his thermal setting inside his visor now allowing him to see through the smoke where he then saw four heat signatures in bright orange taking the shape of two humans and two pokémon.

He quickly identifies the figures and mutters "Ah hell . . ." he sighs and tells Rose "Four contacts bearing west, stand down . . ."

Rose turns to see the four signatures and asks "You know them?"

"Unfortunately everyone here does . . ."

The familiar voices then began their usual routine involving their motto"

"_Prepare for trouble we want payback"_

"_An eye for an eye so make it a double"_

"_To protect the world from devastation"_

"_To unite all peoples within our nation"_

"_Jessie"_

"_James"_

"_Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light"_

_Surrender now or prepare for a well-deserved fight!"_

"_Meowth that's right!"_

"_Wobbufett!"_

Harrison attaches his rifle to his back as the smoke clears revealing Team Rocket standing before them with their arms crossed all staring at Michael with a set of disgusted looks.

Ash and the others stood next to Rose and Michael when he called out "For the last time Team Rocket you're not getting Pikachu or any other pokémon!"

Meowth responded harshly "We're not after you twerp! We got a bone to pick with dat silver glorified tin can!"

Harrison puts his arms up in defense "What did I do?"

James barks "Your goons captured our goons when they took over Castelia City! It's all over the news!"

Dawn asks "Wait I thought it was Team Plasma that attacked Castelia City, right?"

Jessie explains "That's right but there were also Rocket operatives inside the city when your pals showed up, next thing we knew your friends in black started snatching up everyone and sent them to the stadium for interrogation."

Harrison tries to reason with the angered criminals "Look guys I told you I don't work for ONI anymore, remember!?"

Meowth stops him "Enough talk it's time to settle the score!"

James releases Inkay ordering "Inkay Psybeam!" with Jessie throwing in Pumpkaboo "Pumpkaboo Shadow Pulse let's go!"

Rose throws out Bastiodon ordering "Bastiodon use Ice Beam to stop Inkay's Psybeam!" while Harrison calls out "Sceptile deploy and use Leaf Blade!"

Bastiodon shoots out an arc of ice straight at Inkay's Psybeam making contact and stopping the attack with a minor explosion whereas Sceptile drops out of the trees from above along with Croagunk and darts straight towards Pumpkaboo with blades ready while Pumpkaboo's Shadow Pulse attack slams into Harrison's armor letting his shields to take the hit.

Ash states "Come on Pikachu let's give them a hand!" but Harrison orders "No! They got something against me, this doesn't involve you or the others."

He then turns to Rose stating "That goes for you too Rose . . . stand down."

Rose hesitated to leave him alone like this but he had a point, Team Rocket is after him for some reason and she shouldn't get involved, Baron adds "This is between them and Michael . . ."

Rose eventually decided to back down ordering "Bastiodon this is their fight not ours, we're going to sit this one out."

Bastiodon does as it was told and backs away, Harrison knew this still wasn't enough and made his final call "Guys stand down, I need to handle this one on my own."

Sceptile and Croagunk looks back at Harrison in astonishment wondering why he's ordering it to back down, everyone else looked at the SPARTAN with surprised expressions, May asks "Michael what're you doing!?"

Team Rocket was even now at a loss with James asking "What do you think you're doing?"

Harrison steps up to the plate while his pokémon stands back with the others, Harrison pulls out his rifle off his back into his arms stating "If you guys want to get back at me for something I was never a part of" he tosses his rifle aside onto the ground and then opened up his arms like he was about to hug someone "Then by all means go ahead, I won't stop you."

Jessie was the first "Have it your way! Pumpkaboo use Shadow Ball!"

Pumpkaboo quickly charged up a ball of dark energy and sends it flying straight towards the idle SPARTAN who simply waited until the ball slams into him causing his shields to flare up to the breaking point in bright yellow.

Meowth follows up "Feel my Fury Swipes!" and begins slashing at Harrison's armor cutting away the weakened shields and the titanium plating leaving only scratches.

Harrison states with only minor pain "I would have never known that ONI would take a drastic step like that."

Jessie comments "Oh yeah? Why should we trust you now!? For all we know you could've been sent here to root out anyone who's expendable to your organization!"

Meowth backs off to regain his spent strength when Michael admits with a voice full of guilt "You're right . . . I was sent here not to just find out what happened to a war hero . . . but to eliminate two girls that meant so much to that hero. You want to know why?"

James was the first to actually listen to reason so he asks "Why?"

"Because someone high up on ONI's payroll doesn't like what the girls know about their departed friend . . . that friend was a SPARTAN just like me, but there was only one difference between me and them."

Jessie and Meowth stopped their assault and began to listen as Harrison continues, he points his right thumb at himself "I chose this life so I can walk among the stars and help others . . ." he then points to Rose "People like her didn't get a say in the matter . . . they never did."

Dawn mutters to herself "Michael . . . what're you doing?"

The SPARTAN-lV continues with his voice becoming more angrier not towards Team Rocket but to ONI and all those who turned a blind eye to the atrocities of the SPARTAN-ll program "About forty years ago people like her were taken from their homes in the middle of the night! When they woke up they were scared, confused, wanting their mom and dads but ONI didn't let them out the front door back to their families!"

Jessie asks "W-what're you saying?"

Harrison answered "I'm saying that there was a lot more things ONI did and they were much, much worse than what they're doing right now in Castelia City . . . and that brings another thing into mind."

Everyone watched as Harrison stood there injured speaking out against his own kind "In Castelia City I sure as hell bet there are several thousand children all around the same age that Rose and James were when they were taken! All ripe for the taking for a whole new SPARTAN Program with young innocent children as their candidates!"

Michael was now furious "So if you all still have a bone to pick with me then fine! But I have a goddamn city to liberate before ONI gets the same idea I just had! WITH OR WITHOUT YOU!"

Everyone stood there in silence, not one made a move or said anything until Baron says "Michael, that's enough . . . you said your part . . ."

Harrison stood there waiting for a response for several moments until one came from behind, Ash states "Pikachu and I will go with you all the way . . . no matter what."

Max was next "So am I!"

Then May "If my little brother is going then you can count Blaziken and I in."

Dawn adds "Don't forget my team!"

Rose was the last to add "I got nothing better to do than show ONI a lesson about SPARTAN anger management, plus I'd like them to meet Bastiodon and Garchomp when I get the chance."

Sceptile and Croagunk stepped up flexing their muscles itching for a fight with the soldiers in black armor showing that they were now more than willing to follow Harrison.

Everyone then looked at Team Rocket standing there waiting for a response, James was the first to step up "Oh what the heck, normally I say we got our own problems to handle but seeing how we're all in the same boat now."

Meowth was next "Dose crooks are lower dan low and dat's crampin' our style!"

Jessie states "To protect the world from devastation I suppose so why not."

Harrison comments "And to unite all peoples within our nation but I don't think this world is ready to face the might of the UNSC, not alone. We need an army."

James suggests "I can pull a few strings get some people sent our way—"

Rose states "It won't be enough, we're talking about a bunch of undisciplined grunts with pokémon going up against the 306th, the last time I heard about them they were an elite black ops battalion with SPARTANs in their ranks, not to mention they got orbital support and likely an armored regiment backing them up in the street. We won't stand a chance . . ."

Michael adds "We need an army that can hold its own against men armed with weapons . . . I can try and contact Lieutenant Surge in Vermillion, round up the Kanto Regional Guard for support but even then—"

May calls out "The duffel bag!"

Everyone stopped and glanced at May who was now running towards the warthog parked close by, she pulls out the duffel bag and began searching through it until she found what she was looking for, the covenant beacon transmitter.

Harrison comments "Murdok' . . ."

Rose asks "The split mouth shipmaster? I mean yeah he helped us out before but what makes you think he'll help us again?"

Michael adds "Humanity and the Sangheili are on relatively peaceful terms . . . coming in like this would shatter that relationship and start tensions."

Rose states "No doubt ONI will publicize this and start an uproar against the elites."

Jessie comments "Well if it's a public ordeal we're talking about then surely I can do something about that."

Meowth remarks with a sarcastic tone "Yeah as long as you don't put yourself as it's star."

Jessie suddenly began ranting into Meowth's ear while Rose and Michael turns to May with Rose asking "May, you sure you want to do this? Once Murdok' steps into the ring there's a good chance that things will go from bad to worse."

They all stood there watching May think long and hard about this decision, at first she was afraid and unsure but then something in her mind changed, and she pressed it.

[Several hours later]

[Shoreline Green Zone, Joyous Exultation, Salia System]

On the ravaged world of Joyous Exultation, combined Sangheili forces continued pushing the disorganized Jiralhanae back across the scarred wastelands of this once vibrant world before its population was devastated by a _**NOVA Bomb**_ back in 2552.

A nine foot tall sangheili soldier adorned in white armor like a knight stood on top of a rock on a hill watching his kind effortlessly slaughter the brutes that were already tearing themselves from the inside due to an expected fracture within their command structure. In the distance he saw a shoreline fortress that used to defend against sea-based attacks, but there was no sea to look at, the bomb had evaporated a vast percentage of water on the planet which meant that if one were to seek out water then they would have to travel for several miles from the beaches. The fortress was being used as the last Jiralhanae foothold in the system, though normally it would be easy to take the fortress from the average dim-witted brutes like those outside the fortress walls, these adversaries were being coordinated by a higher power, a prophet.

A sangheili major approaches the white armored commander and reports in his native tongue "Fleet Master, the bastard savages are in full retreat to the fortress and our troops have completed setting up our siege artillery for firing."

The fleet master gives out his next set of orders with his deep but calm voice of authority and respect "Very good Haka', send word to our forces to hold their positions and wait for my word, once the Jiralhanae have made inside their bastion I want our guns to pound them like drums."

The major bows placing his right hand across his chest acknowledging "Yes Fleet Master . . ." and leaves.

The fleet master stood there alone once more, knowing that his _**Type-48 Artillery Platforms**_ were up and ready to fire brought relief to his heart knowing that he could spare more of his lives but still inflict the maximum amount of damage needed to bring his enemies to their knees. Every time he looks out into the desolate wasteland he could see the heavy fighting occurring on both sides, he could see each individual bolt of plasma fly, every grenade tossed, every soldier falling before his very eyes, this was war.

A voice called out from behind "It is a rarity to find a fleet master commanding his troops on the ground rather than from the safety of his own ship, I was beginning to worry I would not see you, Murdok' Va . . ."

Murdok' turns around to see a fellow sangheili adorned in a gold and steel grey _**Ascetic Harness**_ wielding a _**Type-55 Directed Energy Rifle/Advanced**_, commonly called a storm rifle by the humans, standing at the foot of the rock along with a squad of sangheili zealots before he holsters his weapon and started climbing up the rock to stand beside him.

The fleet master was somewhat pleased to see him and asks "Shaol' Corsam my old rival . . . it has been a while."

Shaol' scoffed "I would have preferred we had met as enemies but here we are, as unlikely allies."

Shaol' Corsam is a highly ranked Sangheili Zealot in service to the Covenant Inquisition, a religious covenant order that had been around for centuries. The Inquisition held religious tribunals bent on tracking down and judging those they deem heretics, witches, and demons to usually burn them alive after long sessions of torturing to make them confess their sins. Shaol' himself leads an army calling themselves 'The Bane of Blasphemy' who would hunt down those that would believe in various visions of the Forerunners, one instance is the belief of two didacts rather than simply one. Whenever the Banes would capture a non-believer they would submit them to horrendous torture and interrogation, the outcome of these interrogations are rarely heard of.

Murdok' turns back to the fields of battle as Shaol' steps up next to him and watch the carnage rage on, he glances at Va's new white armor and comments "The armor suits you well, but it cannot mask that stench you carry with you."

Mudork' chuckled "Shaol' you always seem to find a way to make an insult out of a compliment, if only your ships could hold up against mine."

"I can say the same for your soldiers, they lack discipline and order."

Murdok' was going to make a comeback but he had other matters to attend to, he states "I suggest we set aside our petty squabbling and tend to the matter at hand."

Corsam nodded "For once Fleet Master, I agree . . . my forces had already extinguished the pockets of resistance to the north and will be joining your forces shortly. I still do not know why I am here fighting alongside you when I should be elsewhere."

Murdok' Va reminds the zealot "You forget you owed me for saving your life back during the war, that demon could have had your corpse used as a carpet."

Shaol' growled at himself "Grr even a human can gain an advantage over me, but it is such a fine rarity when it does. I suppose I do owe you that but once this confrontation is over we are on even terms, no more favors."

Murdok' looked out onto the fields as he replies "Agreed . . ."

The fleet master then raises his comms-pad on his right arm and orders "All batteries, prepare to fire on my command . . ."

Shaol' grinned stating "This would be a grand show . . . let it rain death upon those mindless savages."

Murdok' then ordered "Fire!"

Seconds later low thuds of guns firing in the distance echoed through the air sending up massive illuminating bolts of plasma high into the air, the combined sangheili forces watched as each bolt smashes into the fortress with devastating effect. One round in particular smashes into the western section of the fortress where the brutes had laid their munitions depot resulting in a massive florescent explosion to rock the ground beneath everyone, the explosion threw other covenant explosives into the air which then detonated in midair giving the sangheili forces a spectacular display of fireworks.

Murdok' asks "Was there a day where the humans celebrated their independence with the use of launching explosives into the air much like this?"

Shaol' scoffs "Of all the preaching you do for humanity I am surprised you do not know about that particular day, as far as I know they simply call it 'The fourth of July' . . ."

As they were watching the bombardment and colorful explosions continue, a high-pitched beeping started resonating from the fleet master's left arm where his holographic tactical pad was present, he brings his arm up and pressed through several holographic glyphs until it brings up an image of a peaceful planet with a set of coordinates on the surface.

Murdok' was surprised to see the source of the beacon to which he mutters "May . . ."

Shaol' heard Va's muttering and asks "You said something?"

Va looks up to Corsam saying "Hm? It is nothing of your concern . . . but there is now a much more important matter that I must tend to."

Murdok' turns around talking into his comms "I need a phantom at my location and prepare the fleet for immediate departure."

Shaol' turns around watching the fleet master walking away and asks "Running from the field of battle yet again Va!? You always seem to disappoint me!"

A phantom dropship appears on scene letting out a light from its belly, before Va steps into the gravity well he states "Then allow me to break from my record of disappointment, I will leave the fate of the fortress and its inhabitants in your hands, kill them, torture them, it matters not to me."

Shaol' grinned "And for once you surprised me Va . . . I will see to it that these brutes will no longer be an annoyance as far as you are concerned."

Murdok' steps into the well not saying anything more and rises up into the troop bay of the dropship moments before it begins making its ascent up into orbit where Va's fleet waited consisting of two _**CAS-class Assault Carriers**_, eight _**CCS-class Battlecruisers**_, two _**SDV-class Heavy Corvettes**_, and his personal _**RCS-Armored Battlecruiser**_ _Divine Harbinger _making up the _Fleet of Repentance_.

The phantom's pilot reports "Fleet Master, our fleet has achieved orbital supremacy. The brutes have suffered total losses to their fleets while ours only suffered minor wounds."

Murdok' asks "Are they still capable of warping?"

"Yes Fleet Master, we have a new destination?"

Murdok' answers "Yes, an old world I have visited years ago, there is an urgent matter I must tend to. Send word to our ground forces to depart and leave the brutes to Shaol's forces, we are leaving this shattered world behind."

"Yes Fleet Master, we are approaching the _Harbinger_ now . . ."

The phantom began near one of the _Harbinger's_ port hangar bay where it would then dock and unload the fleet master into his own cruiser, the cruiser over the years had been modified to suit Murdok's needs for an effective command ship including enhanced communication arrays, sensors, hardened computer software, and firewall rating preventing any human ships from utilizing electronic warfare of any kind ranging from a simple virus to an EMP.

It was several minutes later when the commander appears onto the bridge where his crew worked tirelessly as they coordinated the troops on the ground, an Unggoy major reports "Fleet Master, all troops are now disembarking and are returning to the fleet."

Murdok' nods "Very good major" he then giving his orders "I want the navigational computer to lock on to a pre-set coordinates and prepare the fleet to jump, communications get me a channel to Sangheilios as soon as possible."

Everyone got to work, soon the room grew dark and the holographic projector in the middle of the room displayed a hologram of a sangheili adorned in gold ceremonial armor, Murdok' bows his head placing his right hand over his chest.

The sangheili spoke with a calm and charismatic voice "Rise Murdok' I believe you have something to say . . ."

"Yes Arbiter" the fleet master said looking up into Thel' Vadam's eyes.

He then reports "The brute stronghold on Joyous Exultation has been rendered incapable of presenting a threat to us anymore."

Thel' was pleased to hear this and said "Well done Murdok' after all these years of fighting you could take up a political seat within my council."

"I am honored to receive such an offer Arbiter, but I am a warrior and commander at heart not a politician . . ."

"You seem troubled my friend" Thel' comments seeing how Murdok' was slightly distracted.

Murdok' states "There is an urgent matter I must tend to and I will not be within contacting range should the need of me arises, I hope you will forgive my decision but an old friend requests my assistance."

The Arbiter stood there quietly thinking, eventually he said "Murdok' you are one of my most trusted commanders, and one of my closest friends. I understand you well enough to know that you have your reasons for doing this . . . how long will you be absent?"

"I do not know Arbiter . . . but I will return nonetheless . . . I swear on it."

Thel' nodded saying "Very well Murdok' Va . . . we will wait for your return . . ."

Murdok' nodded in compliance and said "This is farewell, old friend . . ."

The hologram disperses and the light came back into the room, a sangheili major reports "Fleet Master, all troops are on board and all stations are prepared for transition."

Va nodded "Good, send us into the void."

The _Fleet of Repentance_ changes course and began moving away from the cracked world towards open space, all thirteen vessels opened up their own slipspace portal into the void and entered without a change in speed. Once inside all of the portals closes up leaving no trace of their existence behind, Murdok' did not know what threatens the New World but there was no doubt that he will do everything in his power to halt and destroy whoever it maybe, and since this was home to some of his good friends the fleet master was not about to let anyone threaten this world and get away with it alive.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**

**I would like to thank my good friend, Laurent Chartier, for creating the character Shaol' Corsam, and the Covenant Inquistion. He had worked pretty hard as to create their backgrounds and originality. Credit goes to him.**

**Have a good Fourth of July everyone, now time to blow some shit up.**


	24. The unpopular kind

**Never Forget**

**Chapter 24**

"**The unpopular kind"**

[October 30th, 2556]

It was around noon by the time the group reached the outskirts of Rustboro City when they stopped on the side of the road close to a calm pond in the woods to get out and stretch their arms and legs.

May asked as she was stretching her arms "So we're just going to drive on in through Rustboro all the way to the docks?"

Harrison was still sitting in the driver seat of the hog pressing buttons on the main console when he replies "That's the plan . . ."

Ash and Pikachu were getting a needed drink of water from a UNSC canteen found in the hog when Ash states "You know, we've been running non-stop for about every reason that keeps adding a new problem. I think it's time we have a little picnic before we get back on the road, have a little fun."

Rose was sitting on her mongoose checking over her DMR when she looks up and comments "I'm up for some of that."

Max said "We haven't had a picnic in a long time that sounds great!"

May adds "It'd be a good time for all the pokémon to get out and have fun too."

Dawn "And I can catch up on our contest routines with my pokémon."

Harrison knew his decision was overruled unanimously but he had to ask "Baron?"

The AI responded "Ja landvermesser, it'll actually give me the time to file through that hard drive James handed you back before we found Frau Rose. You've been working yourself pretty hard lately and I believe it is in everyone's best interests that you loosen up and have a bit of leisure."

Michael chuckled "Alright I suppose we can have our little picnic, I'll get the cooking equipment and start making something for all of us."

Dawn was the first to smile when she brought out all of her pokéballs and tosses them all into the air calling out "Come on out everyone!"

May brings out her pokéball and throws it saying "Blaziken come on out!"

Rose holsters her rifle and brings out her two pokéballs before tossing them up in to the air "Alright Garchomp and Bastiodon time to get some fresh air."

Michael was last to bring out his pokéballs and holds them out releasing Sceptile and Croagunk saying "Alright guys time to get a stretch."

All the pokémon were released out into the open where they began to stretch and greet one another with friendly faces, Ash with Pikachu at his side states "Alright guys time to have some fun!"

He and the kids began changing into their swim suits while Harrison brought out his equipment to cook and Rose resumed maintaining her rifle.

Rose herself ejected the rifle's fifteen-round box magazine, pulls the charging handle back locking it in place, and started inspecting the firing chamber inside. She found no obstructions in the chamber or barrel but she decided to clean it anyways simply out of habit, she sets the rifle aside and opened up her Soft-case located on her left thigh and pulled out a portable cleaning kit for the rifle. The first thing she takes is the cleaning rod fitted with a fiber brush out of the kit and held the stock of the rifle between her knees with the barrel pointed up as she fits the rod into the barrel and began cleaning it. She looks up to see Michael putting ingredients into a pot making stew, he seemed distracted by something but she didn't know what, she looks over to see the kids and pokémon all playing around the pond getting wet and having a fun time. She couldn't help but smile underneath her helmet as she continues cleaning her weapon until she finishes and puts the kit away and the magazine back into the rifle, next was her gauntlet that was attached to her left hand. Nobody really asked about it but during her smack down with Harrison she could tell that he was surprised to see it utilizing Covenant technology and human mechanization, the gauntlet began as a little pet project of hers using what she scavenged from a wasted covenant camp in the Kalos Region about several months after the last battle fought between the Human-Sangheili Joint-forces and Thraxus's army. The gauntlet featured a barrel and firing mechanism sticking out from the wrist where it was fed by a rotating magazine belt that wrapped around the gauntlet, the gun itself was salvaged parts from a SMG which meant that it had to be loaded with _**5x23mm M443 Caseless Full Metal Jacket/.197 caliber rounds**_ which fortunately enough she has plenty of inside an ammunition crate latched onto her mongoose. The weapon does have its drawbacks as it lacks in performance compared to a standard M7 which works just fine, the rate of fire remains the same but overall velocity and penetration value has dropped making it ineffective against SPARTAN MJOLNIR armor but still capable of engaging marines in close quarters combat. The Kig-yar point-defense shield generator however is a different story altogether, after seeing the jackals use this piece of equipment over numerous engagements she knew that this was a proven and reliable tool to use in combat, salvaging from a camp in the Kanto Region she began making modifications to her SMG gauntlet to make room to add the shield generator and after through several moments of trial and error she manages to get the shield to operate properly with the generator located behind the magazine belt. She also now has the option to increase the point-defense shield's power but manually diverting some of the power in her armor into the shield giving it better resistance against attacks of all types.

Though she was well equipped for any kind of engagement she became worried about the situation in Castelia City, the entire 306th Battalion probably has every street and building locked down with constant patrols. She quickly began to worry for the people living there and wondered how they're holding up though she hopes they won't take up arms for their own sakes.

She looks up to Harrison who was stirring the stew with a metal spoon and asks "Hey Harrison, what do you think we'll find in Castelia City?"

Michael sets the spoon aside and watched the kids when he replies "I don't know . . . but with Murdok's forces on the way it shouldn't be too difficult for us I hope." He then asks "How long do you think it would take for him to get here?"

The SPARTAN-ll then started thinking to herself out loud "Well we all know Covenant ships has always been faster than human ships but that's just traveling from one system to another, in the case of extra-dimensional travel I have no clue in the slightest, and that's if he picked up the distress call May sent out earlier."

Harrison takes his helmet off to get fresh air commenting "Yeah . . ."

They heard May's voice state "He picked it up . . . you guys worry too much."

The two looks up to see May standing there drying her hair with a UNSC blanket found in the hog, Harrison couldn't care less about the blanket when Rose asks "What makes you so sure?"

"Call it a girl's intuition . . . I just know he picked up the signal . . ." May says with a smile.

Rose comments "Well a woman's intuition is normally right on most cases so I won't argue with it."

Harrison asks "Ok so how did you become friends with Va? I guess I'm still trying to wrap my head around that . . ."

May sat down on a rock next to him when she began "Well it wasn't easy when we met for the first few times, he was very persistent in getting James but even when Dawn and I got in the way he asked us to step aside in a weird but kind way."

Michael asks "So Va wasn't all buddy buddy with you two first off, doesn't seem to surprise me."

May continues "Yeah, well when we met again in the Unova Region, after that explosion, we both met on even ground and that was when he offered a truce to us, you remember that Rose."

Rose nodded remembering Murdok' offering her the truce, May continues "After that we sorta grew on each other and started becoming good friends."

The SPARTAN-lV comments "Well I guess when you put it that way . . . I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah . . . I wonder what Murdok' has been up to lately . . ." May wonders.

Harrison states "The last time I heard, the elites were still fighting the brutes with a good number of successes, especially with ONI reports of a newly formed fleet."

May smiled claiming "I bet that's Murdok' behind that fleet . . . he's very smart and organized to command a fleet."

"Yeah that's what the Sangheili are known for" Rose comments as she takes her helmet off.

Harrison glances down at the ingredients next to him and noticed something was missing, he quickly looks around before asking "Hey May mind watching over the stew, I think I forgot something in the hog."

May watched the SPARTAN-lV stand up saying "Uh . . . yeah sure."

Michael begins to walk away towards the warthog to search the back for an ingredient he must have forgotten, when he comes up to it he began searching through the crates full of tools and other things that are considered non-essential until he climbs into the back to search further. He remembers putting all his food related items in the crate behind the driver seat but it was completely empty when he opened it.

He mutters "Where the hell?" just moments before hearing whispering coming from the other side of the hog from where he was.

He stops everything he was doing and quietly crept over the side of the hog he then jumps out the back and lands right in front of two young and frightened boys and a Wurmple, the boys screamed in fear while Wurmple shoots out a sticky string of web at Harrison's right arm.

Harrison began pulling at the sticky web trying to rip it off when he looks at the boys and asks "Who're you two and why are sneaking around my hog!?"

One of the boys yelled "RUN!" and they both bolted for the nearest set of bushes in the trees but that moment was short lived when a seven foot being, adorned in dark grey chitin-like ceramic armor with a the facial appearance clearly resembling the marines' from Celestial City, leaps out unbelievably high into the air over the boys where it came down on the SPARTAN-lV with a right forearm-mounted blade drawn ready for the kill.

Harrison jumps back out of the way narrowly dodging the tip of the blade when his back slammed against the side of the hog, the soldier stood ready with his blade when one of the boys called out "Wurmple use stringshot!"

Wurmple obliged sending a string of webbing at the attacking soldier but he cuts the web away with his titanium-carbide knife before he roars with an all too familiar mechanical voice "**You're next!**"

The soldier was distracted instilling fear into the boys which gave Michael enough time to throw a quick right punch catching the soldier by surprise and ordered the boys "Go now!"

The boys and their wurmple began running when the SPARTAN-lV looks back just in time to feel the full force of a highly augmented kick much more powerful than any SPARTAN is capable of, the sheer force threw Michael back slamming his back against the hog hard. He tried to get air back into his lungs when he looks up to see the soldier slowly approaching him just when he heard more footsteps coming from behind followed up with a single shot fired striking the soldier in the right shoulder but it bounced off against the armor.

He hears Rose call out "Michael get your ass up!" and soon felt a pair of hands grab his left arm helping him.

He soon finds May helping him along and sees Rose with her DMR aimed directly at the soldier who then charged again but this time towards the SPARTAN-ll, the soldier lets out an animalistic roar unlike anything Rose has ever heard in entire military career just before charging at unreal velocity with the blade at the ready. She manages to squeeze off three more rounds hitting the soldier along the chest and left shoulder but it didn't faze the attacker in the slightest, she now had no choice but to resort to hand-to-hand combat pulling out her own combat knife and quickly countered the soldier's blade when it was in full swing. She then seizes the soldier's right forearm and yanked him forward throwing him off balance to which she steps forward to where she was standing side to side with the unbalanced trooper, switched the knife in her hand to a reverse grip, and come down driving the blade into the his back right shoulder-blade. The soldier gave out another animal-like roar but this time it was full of rage, he comes back around throwing a round-house kick striking Rose in her gut before he reveals another blade from his left arm and started his assault forcing the SPARTAN-ll to go on the defensive.

May and Harrison gets back to the pot of stew where the SPARTAN's helmet laid, he picks it up putting it on before ordering "Baron how the hell did they find us!?"

The AI replied "I have no clue! I'm going through ONI chatter but nothing is coming up!"

The others were out of the pond rushing to Rose's aid when Harrison orders "Kids stay back! Sceptile and Croagunk I need you guys!"

Sceptile and Croagunk along with Garchomp and Bastiodon stepped up ready to aid Rose but she was still too close for anyone to attack without endangering her, the soldier was unbelievably faster than Rose but she was still able to block and dodge all the blows and swings the attacker was making until it made a swing with both blades and caught her knife in the middle before throwing it out of her hand disarming her for the moment.

Rose had a grin behind underneath her helmet when she said "Alright, my turn" and pulls out her two foldable tomahawks, she yanks them out automatically unfolding the weapons into combat position and charges at the skilled soldier who braced himself for the attack.

Rose came in fast and hard delivering strikes from left and right as the soldier tried to keep up blocking the tomahawks with his blades, the soldier was holding up surprisingly well until Rose intentionally made a lousy swing with her right tomahawk allowing the soldier to open up and prepare to strike but the SPARTAN-ll planned it and quickly swung her left tomahawk burying the blade into the soldier's center chest where the heart should be, she then kicks the soldier away from her as he tried to recover.

Rose backs away when Michael quickly asks "Baron what's his condition?"

Baron reports "I-I don't understand . . . it's not even human . . . it's a machine."

"That would explain the insane power behind the kick it gave me and how it was able to keep up with Rose . . ." Harrison comments.

Rose asks "How do we bring it down?"

"I have no effective way of putting it down . . . my best recommendation is to keep breaking it until it is no longer a threat, standard firearms won't do jack against that armor so melee is your best option" Baron suggests."

Harrison orders "Maybe not, Sceptile Bullet Seed go!"

Sceptile complied with orders and shot out a volley of seeds striking the machine in ever part but the armor was still too strong for projectile-based attacks.

Ash gets and idea and calls out "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu leaps off of Ash into the air and began quickly charging up electricity where it then launched a bolt straight at the attacker, the machine roared out in pain which was highly unusual but that gave Rose an idea when she called out "Alright team effort everyone! Garchomp use Flamethrower and Bastiodon use Hyper Beam!"

May followed suit saying "Blaziken use Overheat!"

Ash once again "Pikachu Thunderbolt let's go!"

Dawn gave her order to her pokémon "Alright team hit it with everything you got!"

And lastly Harrison gave his order to Sceptile "Sceptile Solar Beam!"

Every single pokémon opened fired with all forms of attack ranging from fire to water, ice, electric, normal, and grass which engulfed the mechanized soldier in sheer raw power forcing it to let out a very painful animalistic scream until Sceptile finally charges up the Solar Beam attack and sent it straight at the soldier where all the attacks at once causes a massive explosion shaking the earth beneath them and covering everyone in smoke.

Rose asks "Is everyone alright!?"

Harrison responded "Here!"

Ash "Yeah I'm fine."

Dawn and May "We're alright."

And Max "I'm okay."

The smoke soon clears revealing that everyone and their pokémon were well and showed the mechanical trooper lying on the ground with the tomahawk still embedded in its chest and its entire left arm was vaporized leaving no traces behind, the injury it suffered clearly showed the reinforced endoskeleton inside being supported with highly advanced hydraulic systems. It slowly started to get back up until Rose stomps her boot onto its chest keeping it down while she grabs onto the tomahawk and yanks it out of its chest, the machine tried to attack her with its right arm but it was damaged beyond functioning rendering it harmless.

Rose draws her DMR and aims it at the machine's armored head when Michael steps up and kneels down while the kids stayed at a distance and watched carefully. Harrison asks the machine "What are you?"

It gave no response other than a low menacing snarl to which Baron states "It appears to be some sort of independent AI . . . remove the cap from its head . . ."

Harrison did as he was told removing the top of the machine's armored helmet and peeked inside where it showed something completely different, he said to Baron "That's no chip . . . it's a brain . . ."

Inside was a cybernetic brain processor incased in a white titanium shell for protection hooked up to the body's neural system and locomotors giving it complete control of the body but under mission parameters.

Max steps up "What's going on?" but Rose puts a hand up saying "Stay back Max . . ."

Baron states "I just logged into the brain's on board network and it's filled with . . . human memories."

Michael spoke to himself ensuring the kids didn't hear him "Are you saying ONI is taking people's brains and putting them into walking killing machines?"

Baron corrects him "No not quite, the memories seem incomplete as if it doesn't remember most of its own life . . . I think these were flash-cloned . . ."

Rose gives a quick summary "So ONI flash-clones human brains, puts them through VR training to give them an advantage in combat, and then give them high-tech robotic suits as a graduation present . . ."

"That sounds about right . . ." Harrison comments.

Dawn asks "What are we going to do with it?"

Harrison looks up to Rose searching for an answer when she said "Well, we can't let it suffer like this. Everyone go get dressed, pack up, and wait for us by the vehicles, we'll coming soon."

The kids did what they were told packing up everything, returning their pokémon, and left leaving the two SPARTANs, an AI, and a mechanical abomination alone, Rose takes out her M6G Magnum and said "Move out of the way, it'll be quick and painless."

But Harrison refuses "No I'll do it . . . I can't help but feel everything around us is happening because of me."

"You can't let stuff like that get to you, let me do this one thing for you so you can have a clear conscience about it."

"Won't matter, if I followed Parangosky's orders and did what I had to do then none of this would of happened, you, Castelia City, this. Give me the gun and make sure the others are ready, I'll give it back to you when we're done."

Rose wanted to argue but she decided it was best to leave it and hand him the pistol before leaving, Harrison looks down at the magnum in his hands and then to the soldier who was looking up at him with its two red glowing eyes. He pulls the slide back forcing a round to come up before letting go allowing the slide to automatically load the round into the chamber, he then carefully presses the barrel of the gun up against the thin titanium casing where the brain resided inside. He felt awfully sorry for the brain that was created to simply kill when it could have done something more or not even exist in the first place, he stared into the red eyes that stared back at him silently.

The soldier attempted to speak but its voice was garbled with static as a result from the combination attack done by the pokémon, the only thing he managed to hear was "**-D- it-p-ea-e-**"

On that note Michael squeezes the trigger firing a round into the brain and destroying it outright, the body grew limp and the glowing red eyes dimmed until there was nothing left but a husk of a shadow, the SPARTAN-lV knew he couldn't leave the body here so he picks it up the remains and slowly walked into the pond where it was near four feet deep. Taking one last look at the body he knew that this was clearly inhumane in comparison to the already controversial SPARTAN-ll program, eventually he lets go of the remains and allowed the mechanical husk to slowly sink to the bottom where it would be buried by the dirt and sediments over time, once the body was no longer visible he begins to turn around but he quickly saw a reflection of James-121 in the water in his black armor looking up at him giving him a subtle nod before disappearing, Harrison nods in return and heads on back to the vehicles where everyone else was waiting for him.

On his way back to the vehicles he asks "Baron, is Colonel Holland available for transmission?"

"Ja landvermesser" the AI responds with a solemn tone.

Baron got right away onto getting a secure channel to Holland as Harrison slowly made his way back, eventually he heard the Colonel's voice "SPARTAN Harrison you have something to report?"

Michael felt comfort hearing Holland's voice knowing that not all of the UNSC has abandoned him "Yeah Colonel, we're outside Rustboro City where we'll take a boat to the Unova Region. I have Rose-077 with me and we might have a new contender in the ring."

The Colonel asks "What do you mean?"

Baron reports "Fräulein May has sent out a distress beacon to Shipmaster Murdok' Va via a remote transmitter."

They hear Holland "Hmmm . . . this further complicates everything . . . not to mention it'll destroy any relations the Sangheili have with Humanity."

Harrison comments "Not entirely Colonel, the Shipmaster and May have a close-knit relationship with each other meaning he'll be here to lend a hand in liberating Castelia City."

Holland states "That may be true but that'll cut down any chance you might have in redeeming yourself to our Humanity."

"ONI left my mother for dead when the Covenant glassed Jericho while they placed me into foster care, they ordered me to help exploit the potential benefits of the New World, they then ordered me to kill two girls who misses a SPARTAN like he was a brother, they then killed my father when I refused to follow through those orders. If there was any chance I had in redeeming myself, I never wanted it. I'm fighting for my own reasons Colonel and I hope you understand."

Holland was quiet for several moments before he said "I do SPARTAN . . . I truly do . . ."

"Good, then I have one last thing to ask of you" the SPARTAN-lV states as he draws nearer to the hog.

"And what's that Harrison?" the Colonel asks.

"Help us in liberating Castelia City, cut your own ties from the UNSC and start fresh here with us."

The was another moment of silence indicating that Holland was thinking about it until he said "I-I don't know what to say Michael . . ."

Baron says "Don't say anything Oberst Holland . . . just think about it."

Holland said "Of course . . . I'll contact you when I have an answer."

Harrison states "We'll be waiting, Harrison out."

The SPARTAN-lV reaches the others handing Rose her gun back and climbing into the hog's driver seat when he notices the two boys and their wurmple standing next to a tree, for a moment he thought about just leaving them there but that would have made him just as bad as ONI. He climbs out of the vehicle and started walking over to the boys where they tried to hide but there was no point.

Harrison kneels down in front of the cowering children and asks "You two live in Rustboro City?"

One boy hesitated to answer but eventually he said "Y-Yes . . ."

Baron spoke through the helmet's comms "Would you like a ride back to your home?"

The other boy spoke out "Why should we get in with you!? You're the bad guy here!"

Harrison nodded for a moment saying "You're right I was. . . but I was on the wrong side of that fight and I'm sorry."

"Sorry are just words, how can you really prove that you're a good guy?" the first boy asks.

The SPARTAN replies "I don't know what I can do right now but I'm pretty sure you saw my friends and I stop that robot just a moment ago."

The boys looked at each other for a brief second before the second boy asks "What're you doing now?"

Harrison explains "Well we're on our way to Rustboro so we can take a boat to the Unova Region so we can stop the other bad guys in Castelia City."

The two boys then started conversing with one another until the first boy says "Ok you can take us to Rustboro but not to our homes."

Michael grins "Alright then, let's get going."

He and the two boys with their wurmple began heading back to the hog where Michael lifts one of the boys and their wurmple up into the back of the hog where the others sat and greeted him, there was no more room left for the other boy so he takes him over to Rose who was already good to go on her mongoose.

Harrison said "There's no more room in the car so how would you feel if you rode with Rose?"

The boy said "But I want to be with my brother . . . we've never been separated like this before . . ."

Max overhears the boy's complaint and suggests "Here you can take my spot and I'll ride with Rose."

He climbs out of the hog as Michael raises the boy into the back where his brother was and headed over to Rose, she says "Just climb on and hold on to me."

Max replies "Ok" as he climbs onto the back of the four-wheeler and wraps his arms around Rose.

Harrison climbs back into the driver seat starting up the ignition and started driving off into the city.

It was several minutes when they started getting into the corporate sector of the city where everything was bustling with civilian activity; they continued driving onwards down the busy streets when they began to notice fellow drivers and pedestrians looking at them with fear and bitter hatred, Harrison started getting a bad feeling that things were about to get worse.

He calmly states to everyone in the hog "Guys make sure you're secured in the vehicle . . ."

Ash looks over and asks "Why?"

"Just do it" Michael orders trying to be calm.

They continued driving onwards down towards the docks minding their own business but people continued watching them and even started to talk about them, it was then when Rose notices a series of cars were starting to box them in.

She quickly got on the comms "Hey Michael . . ."

"Yeah I see them, there's one up in front of us . . . they're slowing down."

Rose then tells Max "Hey get ready, I think we're in trouble."

The surrounding cars eventually stops boxing the hog and mongoose in the middle, people started coming out of buildings, sidewalks, and even other cars and started surrounding the SPARTANs and kids. Harrison remains seated watching the civilians approaching them when suddenly he sees a thrown glass bottle flying through the air and smashing against the hog's front hood, the kids gave a brief gasp until more items were now being thrown at them with people screaming at them calling them names. Harrison tries his best to block some of the things thrown from hitting the children but it was futile, he then hears a brief cry of help from behind and looks to see Rose and Max being forcibly pulled from the mongoose before Rose was engulfed and pummeled by the raging riot.

"Rose!" Harrison calls out just before someone grabs his left arm and pulls him out of the vehicle along with the other children.

The SPARTAN-lV was thrown onto the concrete ground with people standing over him hitting him and clubbing him with daily items such as tools, purses, and even makeshift weapons like lead pipes.

People was screaming at him yelling out names like monster and outsider as they kept pummeling him, he refrained himself from fighting back at all costs blocking every swing that was made towards him but even then they started holding onto his arms and legs preventing him from doing anything and leaving him exposed to their spiteful might. He could hear the children being dragged out of the hog being called traitors that needed to be punished until a gunshot rang out and people screamed in fear, most of the people standing over him stopped to look over to see Rose standing up armed with her magnum aimed directly in the air.

She lowers the gun aiming it directly at the group of people holding the children and their pokémon hostage and orders with a serious tone "Alright let them go now!"

A middle-aged man comes up from behind armed with a glass bottle and smashes it over Rose's helmet; she turns around quickly grabbing him around the neck and putting the gun up to his head where she then barks "LET THEM GO OR HE BITES THE BULLET! LAST WARNING!"

The people holding the children eventually lets them and their pokémon go letting them come next to Rose who then grabs the man by his shirt collar and toss him back into the crowd where people caught him before he could have hit the ground.

"You guys alright?" Rose asks the children.

"Pikachu and I are alright" Ash claims rubbing the back of his head.

May and Max said "We're alright."

Dawn states "Piplup and I are fine."

She then aims her gun at the group of people surrounding Harrison ordering "Get away from him or you guys will be next!"

People started putting their hands up backing away from the downed SPARTAN; he got up to his feet when Rose asks "Harrison status."

Michael gave a light cough before saying "Green."

Rose gave her next set of orders "Now! One of you is going to get in the car that's blocking the way and move it aside, then you're going to let us go on our merry way and we'll forget this ever happened."

A woman in the crowd argues "How will we know you won't came back for us like you did in Castelia City!?"

Rose states "Because if we were coming back you would've been neck deep in black soldiers right about now, we're on our way to Castelia City to fix that problem."

A man asks "What're you some negotiator!?"

Harrison answers that question "You can say that, but truth be told we're not your enemies . . . we just so happened to be working for the wrong people and we regret it."

One of the boys adds "Yeah they saved us from one of those bad guys just outside the city!"

One man panics "They're outside the city!? We're next!"

But Rose tries to calm him down "No no! We only encountered what appears to be a scout or a hunter, either way it was after us not you people."

Harrison then says "Look we just need to get to the docks so we can head to the Unova Region and fix the situation there, are you willing to help us?"

People began looking at one another until a man steps up saying "I'll move the car for you . . . but if those things attack our city next then I will find a way out and I will hunt you down."

Rose takes the threat lightly and says "Yeah we hear you, let's get going."

Everyone began mounting up except for the two boys and their wurmple as they waved goodbye to the kids and their SPARTAN escorts when they started to drive away towards the docks.

Some time passed before they made it to the docks where a freighter was docked but there was a problem, they couldn't risk another incident back in the streets on board a ship with no place to hide should the crew start becoming aggressive towards them.

Rose makes a suggestion "We can take a ship from dry dock and use it to reach Unova."

Harrison asks "Ok and how do you plan on explaining that to the authorities?"

"We won't, look we'll take a ship just large enough to carry the hog and mongoose and dump it at the docks of a seaport in Unova, and we'll be long gone before the authorities ever find it."

Dawn asks "We're going to steal a ship?"

Rose replies "I prefer the term appropriate."

Harrison adds "Don't worry we'll just use it to take us to Unova, from there we'll leave it where it will eventually be returned to its rightful owner."

Ash comments "I don't like the sound of that at all."

May adds "Yeah we're not criminals like Team Rocket."

A female voice cries out "Hark did someone call our name!?"

A male voice replies "Don't need to ask, my ears hear the same!"

Before they continued Harrison calls out "Ok guys you can come out now, I thought we're on the same side now."

Team Rocket appears from behind a shipping container with Jessie answering "We are only until our shared foe is gone."

James adds "Until then we are at your humble service."

Meowth states "And we took da initiative too! We got a ship ready to hit da high seas!"

Harrison grins stating "Well you guys certainly work quick."

Jessie bows saying "We take pride in our work."

Baron then says "Well that certainly worked out for us in the end."

Michael then gives his orders "Alright everyone let's follow them to the ship and get underway."

It was then when they spotted a yellow taxi cab rolling onto the docks stopping close by, one of the back doors open letting out a luxray onto the concrete, Dawn asks "Luxray? But then that means . . ."

Shortly after that a light blue-haired woman climbs out and started to wave at the group with a cheerful smile to which Ash states "It's Marble Jenny! Awesome!"

Harrison tells everyone "Alright guys go on ahead to the ship, I'm going to see what's going on."

The others followed orders and left with the vehicles as SPARTAN Harrison walks on over to the cab to greet his friend, he comes next to the cab when Marble closes the trunk after getting her luggage out and asks "Marble what're you doing here?"

She replies "Well do you remember the investigation I was doing in Mauville City? Well I was following up on a suspicious lead that led me here in Rustboro."

"Did you find anything?" Michael asks sincerely.

"No it turned out to be a dead end when I learned that a potential suspect was an upstanding member of the city council, I checked on everything the guy had but nothing came up. That was when I heard about a riot going on involving two giants wearing armor, one silver and one black, I knew it had to be you."

Harrison opens up his arms saying "Well here I am . . ."

Marble giggled before asking "So what're you doing?"

The SPARTAN explains "Well we're on our way to the Unova Region and try to help liberate Castelia City and find out what the hell ONI is planning to do with it."

She gives out a sigh a relief saying "I knew you were too kind to be a part of that mess, I want to come with you."

Baron's voice startles her when he asks "And why would you want to do that my dear fräulein?"

Marble quickly asks "Who was that!?"

Michael calms her down stating "That's Baron, an AI I've been working with since we left Slateport City, don't worry he means well."

Jenny calms down and answers the AI's query "Well I want to see how good of a person you are if you're willing to liberate an entire city full of soldiers, and I figured you might need my help in uncovering ONI's plans. And I've been meaning for a little payback."

The SPARTAN asks "Payback? What happened?"

"During my stay in Mauville City a couple of men in black wearing red goggles attacked me and tried to take me away but Luxray here was able to fight them off."

"Well that's good to hear then, alright you can come along, here I'll help you with luggage."

Harrison then pulls out a pokéball and releases Croagunk and Sceptile to which Jenny says joyfully "Oh wow your grovyle evolved into Sceptile!"

The SPARTAN and his two pokémon then grabbed Jenny's luggage and helped her along to the boat where everything was prepped and ready to head out to the Unova Region. From there they'll have to make their way to Castelia City and make a plan of attack to free the citizens of the besieged city and bring the downfall of ONI.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	25. Lockdown

**Never Forget**

**Chapter 25**

"**Lockdown"**

[November 2nd, 2556]

[Castelia City, Unova Region]

Garrett and his good friend Jacob were patrolling the streets of Castelia City when they received an order from Colonel Victor to report to the command post located in the north eastern part of the city, they both decided to take Mode Street north up to the central plaza and then make their way east to the post. They continued walking north as they passed by the sparingly small amount of civilians that were eventually released from the concentration outpost located at the stadium, these people were cleared of any suspicion of rebel ties and were allowed to return to their daily lives, not that there was any to come back to with soldiers looking over their shoulders.

A lone civilian walks by Garrett when he says to his partner "**It's somewhat good to see that we're releasing the civilians back into the city.**"

Jacob grumbled "**Bah they should stay locked up just so they don't do anything stupid. I'm more happy after the six 'o clock curfew comes into effect so I don't have to see their faces.**"

"**I do have to admit it does give me the peace and quiet.**"

The two continued walking onwards through the streets until they eventually arrived at an ice cream stand that was being manned by a lone middle-aged man who was currently not serving anyone, the sign up above him read _Casteliacone_ which was famous for its signature casteliacone ice cream that people all across the region had been wanting a taste of.

Jacob nudges Garrett with his shoulder saying "**Hey I'm going to get a cone you want one?**"

Garrett asks "**What again? You just had two yesterday and you know the Colonel's orders, we're not supposed to interact with civilian life in any way unless it threatens our control over the city.**"

Jacob comments "**Their cones are threatening me to lose my mind over their delicious ice cream, think we should intervene now?**"

Garrett sighed "**Ahh fine but we're getting one today, I can't keep covering you like this.**"

"**Thanks man, you're a true brother, c'mon lets go.**"

The two soldiers in black armor approached the stand where the man noticed them and stated "You two again!? I suppose you'll start becoming one of my daily customers then . . ."

Garrett asks "**How'd you know it was us?**"

The man replies "You two are the only ones in armor that's been stopping by for my casteliacones, I started to figure you'd be my daily customers and I still don't even know your names."

Jacob states "**Yeah well let's keep it that way, I'll have the usual.**"

The man asked "Are you going to pay this time? The economy doesn't work on I.O.U.s you know."

The soldier sighed "**Yeah sure I'll pay . . .**"

The man grinned for the first time since the UNSC invaded and started putting together a casteliacone for Jacob, as the man worked the two soldiers notices two UH-144 Falcons flying overhead ferrying recently captured runaways back to the stadium where they will await for further interrogation and punishment. They then noticed a convoy of warthogs and scorpions escorting several commandeered semi-trucks towing flatbed trailers packed with UNSC supplies, personnel, and even prisoners to their designated deployment zones and other places.

The man walks up with a completed casteliacone handing it over to Jacob who had shouldered his shotgun and takes the cone; he starts to walk away when the man said "Hey you said you were going to pay for that!"

Jacob replied "**Oh sorry about that, I don't even have money on me.**"

Garrett asks with a disappointed tone "**Then why did you even buy one in the first place? You know the word 'buying' means you have to pay with money as well.**"

Jacob shrugged as he continues to walk away with cone in hand, Garrett became frustrated and said "**One second . . .**" before he started searching through one of his pouches and brought out five gold tokens equaling at five hundred credits in UNSC currency.

He asks the man "**How much for the cone?**"

The man answered with his arms crossed "A hundred for the one he just walked with, not to mention the two he had yesterday, so that'll be three hundred."

Garrett picked out three tokens and hands it over to the man who then asks "What kind of money is this? I mean in pokedollars."

The soldier comments "**Those credits are solid gold . . . isn't gold the universal money all around? You know what just take the other two and hopefully that'll be enough for the cones and as an apology for him pointing his shotgun at you yesterday.**"

The man sighed but said with a grin "You know I'm starting to like you unlike your friend, mind if I ask you something?"

Garrett glanced at Jacob who was standing at the corner of the sidewalk alone eating his cone then turns back to the man and said "**Yeah sure, what is it?**"

The man asks "If you got such a good heart for doing something like this, then why are you working with these other people?"

Garrett stood there with his assault rifle in his hands thinking until he said "**Normally when somebody asks me that I'm supposed to say **'**I'm just following orders**'** but**, **give me another week then you can ask me that again.**"

The man nodded "Certainly, I do hope we could all live on more peaceful terms . . ."

Garrett nodded "**Likewise . . . I should be getting back to my patrols now**" and started to walk away towards Jacob who was now finishing up his ice cream.

It took several seconds before Garrett reached Jacob when he was placing his dark rebreather back over his mouth and asked "**You didn't have to pay him, we rule this city remember? I didn't get electrocuted three times just for nothing.**"

Garrett replied "**I know that but we're a civilized people, we all have to have our standards, even you.**"

The two started walking up north towards the command post saying not another word as they soon started approaching the central plaza. When they got there could see supplies being dropped off by _**D82-EST Darter**_ transports as they're coming down from the fleet in orbit, soldiers moving back and forth organizing the materials needed to construct fortifications and blockades all around and in the city. This was proving to more building materials than usual which prompted the two to wonder if something big was going to happen in the near future, tanks and walking mechs moved about heading to their designated posts across the city as the UNSC tries to maintain a firm grip on the surrounding areas. A small flight of three pelican dropships landed and dropped off three platoons of SPARTAN-llls equipped with their new MJOLNIR armor that then went off onto separate transport trucks and rode off. Not soon after the two watched an old _**Charon-class Light Frigate**_ drop below the clouds above the city and moved onwards north of the city where it would then set down and deploy its load of combat fitted _**M312 Heavy Recovery Vehicles**_, commonly and respectively called _**Elephants**_. And finally to top off their visit through the UNSC staging area, an albatross dropship comes down through the clouds not fitted with its traditional cargo hold but a pair of magnetic clamps that hung onto a sixteen foot giant metal power suit fitted with an array of UNSC weaponry and featured a distinct color scheme of primary black and a secondary gold which Jacob was familiar with.

Jacob comments "**Whoa . . . I thought those were destroyed on Algolis . . .**"

Garrett stops with him and asks "**You know what that is?**"

Jacob answers "**Yeah, that's a **_**HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark I Prototype Armor Defense System**_** or at least not a prototype anymore, they were developing these at a weapons research facility on Algolis sometime before the Covenant came around. The Hades Corps were sent to demo the suits and all related data but someone went against orders and used one of the suits to hold off the Covenant so his guys could get away. The guy did a number on the freaks before taking too much damage and went nuclear destroying everything.**"

Garrett had to ask "**How do you know all this? About the suit if it was a prototype?**"

His friend answers "**I was assigned as a test pilot for the program; I know everything in and out about that suit. What I want to know is how they managed to obtain the data or even salvage one from Algolis, and why the hell one's here.**"

They started watching men unload the suit onto a flatbed where it was secured and transported off to where ever it was going to be stored, Garrett states "**All the more reason for us to get to the Colonel and see what he wants, maybe he'll answer your questions as well.**"

They continue onwards through the staging area as they begun to think what was going to happen, they walked passed a small crowd of civilians being escorted to the stadium where they will be interrogated and processed like all the rest. It was weird to think that this city was vibrant and full of joy merely seven days ago until the moment they came from above and silenced the city and all of its activities in a matter of hours, while some civilian activity has returned such as motor transit and small local business they were without a doubt being watched by the UNSC and ONI. Should someone try to access the outer world through means of simply calling someone or even trying to escape over the recently built concrete walls fortified with soldiers and a fascinating array of defensive weaponry or to the sea where the _Herald_ resides in the air along with two sea-borne aircraft carriers, would be met with brutal force with lighting speed. If the subject takes flight then they would be escorted back to the now heavily controlled airfield and be arrested, should they stray too far without heeding warnings from air control then they would surely be shot down. If a person makes a run from the foot soldiers then they would employ the help of what they call Capture Troopers of unknown origin to hunt and capture said persons and bring them in without care or remorse. This city despite being controlled by a highly organized and seemingly good intended force, this was without a doubt the most dangerous place in the entire world and there only one rule to abide by to ensure one's individual safety, comply or be punished.

It was sometime after more walking when they started to see the command post, a six-story concrete local news station, now turned into probably one of the most heavily fortified positons in the city next to the walls and stadium where security is always at an all-time high. On the ground laid layers upon layers of sandbag walls backed up with electric barbed wires and M247H heavy machine guns manned by soldiers with ODST training armed with the best equipment the UNSC can offer them. Further up on the terrace of the building stood SPARTAN-llls utilizing floodlights, mortars, surface-to-air missile launchers, and even their own _**440mm Heavy Artillery**_ piece situated on a rotating platform giving the gunners a wide field of fire on three approachable routes on the front, left, and right.

Jacob gives a whistle as they passed the first wall of sandbags and soldiers "**Whew talk about security, and I thought the stadium was bad.**"

Garrett had to admit even this was over doing things but this was being orchestrated by Colonel Victor so there has to be a very good reason behind this sudden jump in military might in the city. They began walking up the steps to the terrace when they noticed the super soldiers in black enforcer armor started watching silently like some sort of gargoyle posted high above the streets at night, each soldier was armed with the standard-issue MA5Ds but there were others that were equipped with specialized weapons ranging from SAWs to sniper rifles. They came up the steps and started walking past the massive artillery piece that utilized an autoloader system where a specially designed breech loading system takes the heavy eighty-six kilogram high explosive projectile and loads it into the gun for firing. The two never had been close to such a powerful piece of equipment and they were in awe of its might but they had to continue onwards inside where they stepped inside a fairly large atrium that was commemorated to the successes the TV news station made here, soldiers inside stood watch guarding every door and hallway, some soldiers greeted the two while others remained silent tending to their duties when the two reached a pair of elevators that will take them up to Colonel Victor.

Garrett presses the call button for the elevator and asks "**Got any ideas on what the Colonel wants us to do next?**"

Jacob had one theory "**I don't know about you but I get the feeling he'll want me to do something with that battle suit we saw earlier.**"

The elevator door opens letting out three other soldiers in black armor, the two lets them pass and entered the elevator themselves as Jacob presses the button for the sixth floor, the doors close up and they began their ascent up to the top.

Garrett slings his rifle around his shoulder stating "**After I talked with the guy at the ice cream shop, I'm beginning to wonder why we were sent here in the first place.**"

Jacob does the same with his shotgun saying "**Aw c'mon man, we were sent here to root out any innies and show them a thing or two about UNSC rule, everyone knows that.**"

"**Yeah I get that but did you ever see a rebel? Or even signs of rebellion for that matter?**"

Jacob reassured his own faith "**Bah you're letting that guy get to you, we both know that the innies can be pretty sneaky around us blending into the crowds as they walk by. For all we know that guy that sells ice cream is an innie.**"

Garrett raises an eyebrow behind his glowing red eyes asking "**Then why do we go to him every day to get ice cream?**"

Jacob looked down as if he was ashamed of himself "**I-I can't help it . . . it's too delicious to pass up . . .**"

Garrett comments "**Ya' know if you hadn't tried it the second day we were here then you wouldn't be so hooked up on it like it was drugs.**"

The elevator doors opened up and allowed the two to walk out into a small receptionist lobby with a desk and a young female clerk sitting off to the right next to a set of glass double doors, the two can see the Colonel speaking with someone in a formal suit.

The two were walking pass the clerk's desk when Jacob rests his left hand on the tabletop and leans over saying "**How about later tonight I grab a mongoose so we could ride the night together?**" but Garrett grabs him by the back of his vest and started pulling him away saying "**Come on we don't have time for this.**"

Jacob managed to make a phone with his fingers saying "**Call me!**" before he was dragged through the glass doors, the woman was somewhat disturbed and confused as to what just happened.

The two came into the room and stand to as the Colonel was finishing up talks with a man with a greyish moustache and dark grey hair, the mayor of Castelia City.

Victor gave a subtle sigh through his respirator with his bloodshot eyes shown "**Mr. Mayor I don't believe you're getting the big picture here, your city is in danger.**"

The mayor responds confidently "And I believe you're not getting the idea Colonel, if you don't take your troops away from my city then it won't be in danger, you're the target!"

The Colonel finally raises his tone in a threatening manner "**NO Mr. Mayor, Castelia City IS the target! In a matter of weeks this entire city will be either a hellish warzone or a graveyard, we have to hold our ground here and fight.**"

The mayor asks "Then why won't you let us evacuate the city? That way we can save more lives!"

Victor suddenly asks "**Do you know what makes a city Mr. Mayor? Hmm do you? It's the people Mr. Mayor, the people is what makes a city. Without the people a city is just a neatly stacked pile of concrete with no uses, not only are they targeting the city they are also targeting its people, if we evacuate them and send them out of the city they will all die.**"

Jacob and Garrett glanced at one another confused as to who they were referring to as the mayor then asks "So what do you propose then?"

The Colonel then begins his explanation "**Seismic scans and initial reports suggests that the stadium has a deep underground network of tunnels that'll provide a starting point for dig teams to expand the tunnels and even make bunkers to accommodate the local population. No doubt the stadium will become a skirmish but the people of Castelia City will be safe with UNSC protection.**"

The mayor glances at Garrett and Jacob and then states with worry "Very well then do what you must, you'll know where to find me if you ever need me."

The Colonel gives a subtle nod lastly saying "**Of course Mr. Mayor . . . have a productive evening.**"

The mayor walks pass Jacob who calmly turned around and watched the man walk out the double doors, he then turns back around when he hears the Colonel sigh rubbing the back of his head and say "**If there's two things that doesn't coexist on any world, it's the military and politics.**"

Garrett asks "**What's going on Colonel?**"

Colonel Victor then states "**The Covenant is on their way here, and they're coming for blood . . .**"

The two suddenly looked at each other in disbelief before Jacob looks back at the Colonel and said "**You're joking right?**"

"**I wish I was Private, but ONI confirms slipspace radiation leaving what remains of Joyous Exultation of a Covenant fleet and an open transmission coming from a rouge SPARTAN stating what's coming.**"

Garrett asks "**What're we going up against sir?**"

The Colonel walks over to a set of open window blinds and closes them letting the room go dark, and then he sets a holographic projector on the middle of the floor and turns it on showing a life size figure of a nine foot sangheili wearing a _**Sangheili Combat Harness**_ armed with an energy sword.

Victor says "**Fleet Master Murdok' Va of the recently formed Fleet of Repentance consisting of two carriers, nine cruisers, and two corvettes. To say the least it is similar in size to the Covenant fleet in the initial attack on Earth back in '52.**"

Jacob comments "**Murdok' Va? Isn't he like a gifted tactical commander that helped us out with the Flood and the brutes?**"

The Colonel nods "**His personal cruiser was one of the many that glassed South Africa when the Flood started infesting the city of Voi. He's also one of Thel' Vadam's supporters for a better relationship between Humans and the Sangheili.**"

"**So if he wants to be all buddy-buddy with us humans then why is he coming with a sword with our names on it?**" Garrett asks.

The Colonel answers "**I don't know Corporal but he's coming and he's not happy at all, the only thing we can do right now is to shore up our defenses which is where you two come in.**"

Jacob steps up with a salute "**What do you want to do Colonel?**"

The Colonel turns off the hologram projector and open the blinds letting light to come back into the room when he orders "**You two are as of now being pulled off street side duty and being deployed elsewhere. Private Jacob, I know how much in love you are with that local ice cream stand and their famous casteliacone, so as a little reparation I'm assigning you to suit duty where you'll perform routine combat maneuvers in the recently acquired mark one armor system with aerial and ground based forces.**"

Jacob took a step back asking "**Ooh . . . uh heh you know about the ice cream . . .**"

The Colonel then turns to Garrett "**Corporal Garrett, you will be posted at the stadium on guard duty seeing how some of the men already posted there will be needed for the digging efforts down below.**"

Garrett gave a brief salute "**I'll keep the peace sir.**"

The Colonel gave a light chuckle and said "**I know you will, both of you. Now when the day comes know that Va is not an idiot, in fact he's miles away from a name like that, when the day comes be ready for anything and everything. Head to your new designated commanders and report for duty, you're dismissed.**"

The two saluted to the Colonel and started walking out without another word, they passed the clerk without Jacob making a flirt to the clerk who was back into her busy schedule and got back into the elevator where Garrett presses the button and send themselves back down to the ground floor.

Garrett decided to take his respirator and red glowing goggles off to try and get some air, another moment passes when he says "I-I can't even think about another New Mombasa . . . that's just crazy."

Jacob follows suit and takes his equipment off and comments "I don't blame you buddy, worst part is this world doesn't support their own military, if we lose then that's game over for everyone here. So you know what we gotta do?"

Garrett glanced up to see the elevator reaching the fourth floor, he turns his eyes back to Jacob's and said "We gotta keep the peace."

Jacob quickly follows him up say "We gotta keep the peace, that's right" he puts his hands on his friend's shoulders "Look I know you're feeling scared right now and so am I."

Garrett comments "Easy for you to say, you'll be inside four tons of titanium and guns."

Jacob adds "Not to mention I'll be in a walking nuclear bomb when shit hit the fan. Look when the day comes, we'll know what to do."

Garrett glances up to see the elevator hitting the second floor, Jacob says "Hey, if shit really hits the fan for all of us, I will come looking for you and get us the hell out of here. There's no way they can take on a mark one in close quarters street fighting, it's too agile and I can stick behind the buildings for cover."

The elevator stops at the ground floor prompting the two to fix their respirators and goggles back on when the Jacob said "**We got this alright?**"

Garrett nodded saying "**Yeah . . .**"

They started walking back out into the atrium with their weapons in hand as they walk out the front doors back out into the streets where two hogs were waiting for them to take each soldier to their new posts. They stepped down the stairs where they gave pounded each other's fist before departing for their own hogs.

The two climbed aboard the passenger seats where Garrett calls out "**Let's keep the peace!**" and Jacob replies with a cheerful expression "**Hooah!**" before the two hogs drove away taking separate streets.

It takes about half an hour for the hog Garrett rode to reach the stadium due to heavy military traffic and road blocks, when he first catches a glimpse of the stadium for the first time he was surprised at the sheer size of it standing at around four stories tall rivaling the corporate buildings nearby and the size of a major league football field. The hog stops at the front main entrance where four marines in black armor stood guard armed with MA5Ds and BR85s when another hog comes up and unloads two SPARTANs escorting a young woman with brown hair to the front gate. Garrett climbs out of the hog and stood on the sidelines watching the event taking place.

The woman stops for a brief moment after nearly tripping over the curb in her high heels when one of the SPARTANs gave her a light shove ordering "**Keep moving!**"

The woman nearly fell over but manages to recover and say angrily "Hey watch it! It's not easy to walk in these shoes you know!"

The other SPARTAN barks "**Then take them off and keep moving!**"

They stopped and gave her a moment to take off her shoes putting her bare feet against the pavement when she starts walking up to the gate with her shoes in her hands until one of the SPARTANs came up, took the shoes, and tossed them aside before nudging her forward with his rifle. One of the marines standing guard stepped up with a facial scanner and held it up to the woman's face; the scanner flashed blue lines crisscrossing across her face until it came up with the results.

The marine looks at the results and reads "**Mariah Tals, age twenty-six, sales clerk at a local car dealership.**"

Two marines appeared out of the gate and took hold of the woman's arms when the marine that scanned her orders "**Take her to cell eighteen.**"

The two marines acknowledged and started to walk away with their captive in tow as the SPARTANs returns to their hog and drove off, Garrett then starts walking up and reports directly to the officer holding the facial scanner "**Corporal Garrett Farrow reporting Sir!**"

The soldier looks up with his red eyes and says "**Ah Percival Five . . . yeah we've been expecting you, you're needed at cell thirteen. Get to your post and stay there until someone comes by to relieve you of your shift.**"

Garrett nodded and continues onwards into the stadium, it wasn't moments later after passing through the front gate when he ends up in the spectator stands overlooking what looks like a concentration camp in the open field, small shacks built out of UNSC modular buildings resembling giant green boxes large enough to hold a handful of people. He eventually reaches the ground field where he sees and hears people shaking the bar doors that held them inside their cells begging to be let out but there was always a soldier armed with M7s and MA5Ds standing next to each door.

He comes by the cell labeled thirteen and saw the soldier standing there nearly falling asleep, he taps the soldier on the shoulder saying "**Hey go get some rest . . . I got this.**"

The soldier looks up to him and says "**Oh hey you're the new guy . . . yeah go on ahead, I gotta**" he yawns loudly "**Aaahhhh get some rest man . . .**"

The two switches position and Garrett watches the worn out soldier head back to his bunks somewhere inside the building, he stood there for some time looking around getting a feel for the place when he decides to check on who's cell he was guarding. He walks over to the door and looks inside to see four identical women in brown police clothing each laying in their own cots except for one who was sitting up in hers looking down at a photo, he looks around the cell to see that they have the basic commodities of a cell including a toilet, sink, mirror, and four beds with two stacked above each other on each side of the walls. He then glances at the officer who was sitting up and started to recognize the bruises she has all over her face from a fight that happened some time ago.

Garrett grabs onto the bar door with his left hand and asks "**Station commander? Never thought I'd see you again.**"

The officer Jenny looks up putting her photo away to see a soldier looking at her with his unblinking red eyes and asks "Do I know you?"

Garrett replied "**I was one of the three men sent after you after my platoon stormed your police HQ, you shot my friend with a stun pistol and sent your pet pokémon after me, that's when you ran out and Eight gave you a beating.**"

Jenny stands up and walks over to the door saying "Oh yeah I remember you, I wish I'd could've seen your face when Arcanine attacked you."

Garrett grins behind his respirator "**I'll tell you right now it was priceless, so where are they keeping the pokémon anyways? I haven't seen one all day.**"

The officer states "Well you should know since you're one of them, but since I hear you're the new guy I'll tell you."

She makes a sudden move for the Garrett's rifle grabbing onto the top part of the gun before he was able to pull it out of her hand, two soldiers suddenly came up armed with humbler stun devices but Garrett puts a hand up stopping them saying "**Hey whoa whoa, that's not really necessary right?**"

One soldier states "**It's protocol, stand aside.**"

But Garrett refuses to move saying "**Hey it was my fault alright, just let it go just once.**"

The two soldiers thought for a moment before deactivating their humblers and walk away, he turns back to Jenny who was still standing at the door and said "**You're lucky I covered you on that one.**"

Jenny replied "Yeah I suppose I owe you one, thanks. Anyways they're holding the pokémon down below in the basements, they have us both under control saying that if either someone up here starts a full-scale riot then they'll punish the pokémon, and vice-versa."

Garrett comments "**Crude but effective I suppose . . . and you just tried to take a gun from me.**"

He takes up his position next to the door and stood guard when she says "Yeah not my greatest plan but I saw the opportunity. How's your friend doing, the one I shot?"

"**Oh well he's itching to return the favor but for some reason he developed an addiction to the casteliacone ice cream here, I think your gun might've fried his brain a little**" Garrett answers humorously.

Jenny chuckled "Oh wow really? Well I don't really blame him that stuff is good, people all around the region comes to Castelia City just to try a cone. Have you tried one yet?"

"**No not really, I'm lactose intolerant.**"

A soldier comes up pushing a cart carrying trays of food when he stops by Garrett and takes out two trays and started walking over to them, the soldier greets Jenny "**Hello Station Commander, ready for lunch?**"

Jenny snapped her fingers waking everyone else up and asks "Yeah Bitowski, what do you have for us this time?"

Corporal Bitowski replies "**We got Salisbury steak with gravy, mashed potatoes, corn, bread roll, and a drink of cold crisp water.** **Mind giving me a hand trooper?**"

Garrett complied opening a small slot in the door and slipped the trays on in where Jenny takes them and hands them out, the soldier starts walking back to pick up two more trays, Garrett looks inside to see four identical Jenny's in total and comments "**I didn't know you were quadruplets.**"

Bitowski returns with the other two trays when he says "**Aw man you have no clue.**"

Jenny states as she takes the other two trays "Yeah there's a lot more of us out there trust me."

Garrett asks "**Wait what do you mean?**"

Jenny pulls out a photo of herself sitting with twelve others all saluting under a flag to which Garrett mutters "**Oh mother of god . . .**"

Bitowski chuckles when he begins to walk away with the cart of food handing out trays as he goes, Garrett stands back into position after closing the slot and allowing the Jennys to eat in peace. He looks up to the sky to see bird pokémon flying freely in the air peacefully, he enjoyed watching them until a pair of longsword fighters flew pass by creating a deafening roar of jet thrust when flew overhead. Garrett saw how nobody paid any attention to the sound which made him wonder if people were starting to accept this new lifestyle of captivity and submission, he felt the need to help them but there was nothing he could do at all.

Deciding to distract his mind he asks "**I suppose the others are treating you well then?**"

Jenny replies "Well it's no vacation but . . . I guess it has its ups and downs, the downs being much more obvious."

"**Yeah but that's how the Colonel does things, I kinda agree with you that this isn't right.**"

"Oh well look who's being the sympathetic one here, alright nice guy how would you run the joint?"

Garrett took a moment to think before saying "**Well the first thing I would do is to make sure the UNSC and local PD are in some sort of truce with one another so that way we can have the aid of officers who know the lay of the land and its people, I would've also made sure the stadium was being used to contain the more violent people if they started acting out against military forces, everyone else gets to walk free as long as they comply with UNSC soldiers.**"

"That sounds noble and all but I currently see a few flaws with that but I'll let you figure those out. Speaking of everyone else how is life outside these walls?" Jenny asks.

"**There's not much going around to say the least, though we've been noticing a big buildup in the military presence as if we're expecting something.**"

"Like what?"

Garrett wanted to tell Jenny about the imminent danger of the Covenant approaching but he felt he should hold on to that information until he gets a better idea of what's truly happening around here. Not once did he ever see a rebel of any kind which raised an eyebrow, then there's Murdok' Va, a Sangheili who supports the peaceful relations with humanity, coming to royally kick their asses with their oversized hoofs, and then there's the rouge SPARTANs who contacted Va and brought him here. He desperately needed answers to his questions but now wasn't the right time to go looking for them, right now he just needs to stand there and guard the cell until he could find an opening to move.

He the answers Jenny's last question "**I don't know . . .**"

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	26. Unova and the welcoming committee

**Never Forget**

**Chapter 26**

"**Unova and the welcoming committee"**

[November 5th, 2556]

The ship commandeered by Team Rocket and the others have finally reached the shorelines of Undella Town on the eastern coast of the Unova Region in the early morning, due to the lack of an official port in Undella Town the group had bring the ship close to shore where the water is shallow enough for the ground vehicles despite grounding the ship itself.

Rose has taken command over the landing operation ensuring everyone is doing their part; she glances up at the ship's bridge and asks on her comms "What's the status on the bow crane?"

Team Rocket was up in the bridge working when Meowth replied into a microphone "We'll get dat crane goin' in no time!"

Rose states "Good keep it up" she switches channels and asks "Harrison report."

SPARTAN Harrison's voice came through with minor distortion "I've got visual on the town, everything seems pretty quiet so far but I recommend we hurry if we want to avoid a riot."

"Copy that, we'll pick you up once we hit the dirt, standby" Rose orders before closing the channels just in time to see the kids , Marble, and their pokémon come out of the ship's superstructure with their bags and gear in hand.

Dawn was rubbing her eyes from her deep sleep when she asks "Are we finally here?" before she yawns.

Rose answers "Yeah, we've beached the ship off the coast of Undella Town, Michael has already went ahead to scout the town."

Ash asks "Undella Town? Why couldn't we have docked at Driftveil City or Nuvema Town where there's ports?"

"There's a good chance that the UNSC has eyes on them through orbital surveillance and has them covered with air support. Undella Town was our best bet at getting into the region without being noticed."

Marble wonders "You'd think the UNSC will have patrols outside Castelia?"

Rose thought about it and said "Most likely but we'll try to avoid them if possible."

"And if we can't?" Max asks with concern.

The SPARTAN-ll looks down at the boy and replies "Then Michael and I will have to deal with them before they call for help, we have no idea what might be ahead but we'll have to be ready for it."

The crane operated by Team Rocket lifts the warthog first off the ship and gently lowers it into the shallow waters below, seeing the warthog disappear below the ship railings prompted Rose to ask Marble "You know how to use a four-wheel drive?"

Marble answered "What? Yeah I know how to drive one."

"Good, once we hit the beaches and get everything secured I'd like for you to go pick up Michael and rendezvous with me and whoever's riding with me on the south end of town."

"Sure I can do that" Marble said with a confident grin.

Rose nodded with a sincere grin and said "Alright, I'm going to head down and get the hog up to shore while Team Rocket handles the mongoose, you guys should get ready to use a life boat and head to the beach."

Everyone nodded understanding what they're supposed to do until May asks "Wait, what'll Team Rocket do with the ship?"

Rose answered "Once we get off ship Team Rocket will make sure they get a clean getaway and follow us down Route 14."

On that note Rose walks over to the railing and climbs over letting herself drop to the water below while everyone else headed over to the nearest life boat for departure and deployment.

Michael along with Baron, Sceptile, and Croagunk were hidden behind some bushes on a hill overlooking the outskirts of the town, they were all fairly quiet as they watched the houses and streets for any signs of movement.

Baron asked in a whisper "Reminds you of home doesn't it?"

Michael watched the quiet suburban town silently for a moment before saying "Yeah . . . back on Jericho Vll. Before the Covenant glassed it."

Everyone was quiet for another brief moment before Baron comments "You know the moment you killed off Fireteam Condor you sealed your fate with the rest of us right?"

The SPARTAN-lV watched a light come on inside a small home and answers "Yeah . . . what're you getting at?"

Baron asks "I'm just saying landvermesser, when this is all done and we're all still breathing in the end, what're you going to do then? We all know going back to the UNSC isn't an option unless you prefer to face certain execution."

Michael hadn't thought about that, knowing he had nowhere else to go in this universe he said "Well I might just follow Rose's example and uh . . . just stay here" he then looks to his two pokémon and pats them on the back saying "With my new family, you guys, the kids, Rose . . ."

Baron quickly asks "What about fräulein Jenny?"

The SPARTAN sat there quietly thinking and said "I-I don't know . . . I'm not sure if it'll even work between us."

Baron states "Don't think that way landvermesser, before we left Hoenn I saw the rise in body temperature and—"

Michael stops him "Yeah I get it Baron don't need a detailed account, I mean with her being a detective and me as a SPARTAN, I'm just not sure."

The AI then says in a calm voice "If someone is truly in love, they'll find a way to make it work, they always do."

Harrison tilts his head asking "You've been watching local romance films haven't you?"

Baron quickly stutters "What? N-Nien! I don't know what you're talking about!"

Everyone started chuckling and snickering until Michael composes himself to a degree and said "Calm down Baron, sheesh for an AI you're pretty sensitive about certain things."

Rose's voice came over the comms "We're on the beach and we'll rendezvous at the south end of town, Marble is heading to you know to pick you up."

Harrison replies "Acknowledge we're on standby. The locals are starting to wake up as well so we might wanna hurry."

There was no response after that which prompted the SPARTAN-lV to pick up his MA5D and get ready to head out as soon as Jenny arrives when he starts seeing more lights in the houses come on. Slowly one after another a light will come on in the houses and silhouettes moving across the windows, the sun soon began emerging on the horizon from the east illuminating the sky with a dull orange color as it became more brighter by the minute.

He soon hears the distinct whine of the warthog's engine, that was his cue to take out his pokeballs and say "Alright guys time to come on back in" and return Sceptile and Croagunk back into their balls.

He sees the warthog turn around the corner of a street and headed towards his direction, he attaches the balls to his waist belt and picked up his rifle before heading on down the hill to meet up with everyone else. He could see Marble in the driver seat with Ash, Pikachu, May, and Max sitting in the back as they came up.

Jenny drives on up and stops next to the SPARTAN and asks "Need a ride?"

Michael grins as he attaches his rifle to his back and climb into the passenger seat before saying "Alright let's get going before somebody comes walking out for their morning newspaper."

Jenny obliges and sets the hog back into gear driving off towards the south end of town where Rose and supposedly Dawn and Piplup were waiting for them with the mongoose. Harrison takes off his helmet to breath in some fresh air when he saw Pikachu climb up to the front and sit between him and Marble while looking up at him, he gave a gentle smile and began petting Pikachu's head with his gloved hand.

It wasn't long before May asks "When do you think Murdok' will be here to help us?"

Marble quickly asks "Who's Murdok'?"

Michael answers both of their questions "Murdok' is an old friend of May's and I'm hoping he'll show soon because without him it'll be damn near impossible to retake Castelia City."

Ash asks "How will we know he's here?"

The SPARTAN then said "When you see him or his kind you'll know."

Jenny asks "So this Murdok' guy, is he the gentleman type or what?"

Baron states "For a split-mouth he kinda is, although a little brusque with the tone of his voice."

Marble raises an eyebrow glancing at Michael next to her asking "Split-mouth?"

Harrison said "It's a bit of an interesting story to tell you, but for now let's just get to Rose and Dawn and get on our way."

It wasn't long before the warthog links up with the others at on mongoose and the entire group started heading south on Route 14 with Rose and Dawn and Piplup taking the lead with everyone else following, Harrison figured now was a good time to contact the _Marajo _and speak with Colonel Holland so he presses several buttons and switches on the hog's dashboard making a secure channel to the prowler in orbit.

"SPARTAN Harrison to UNSC _Marajo_ coming in on a secure channel, do you read?" Harrison asks.

It took a moment before Holland's voice came back through for everyone to hear "We're reading you loud and clear SPARTAN, report."

"We've reached the Unova Region and we're on our way to Castelia City but we'll hold position near the city until Murdok' arrives with reinforcements."

Holland seemed pleased to hear that and was about to speak when the kids all greeted him through the comms "Hi Colonel Holland!"

The Colonel chuckled replying "Hello children it's good to hear that you're all still alright" his voice then became serious "but I'm afraid I have bad news as well as good news."

"Start from the bottom Colonel, what is it?" the SPARTAN asks.

Holland explained "Bad news is somehow ONI figured out that Murdok' is on his way with a fleet and already alerted the UNSC fleet to what's coming, meaning this fight just got a lot more difficult."

May asks "And the good news Colonel Holland?"

Holland scoffed "Hmph, I've managed to convince the crew of the _Marajo_ to turn their backs to the UNSC and ONI. We'll be providing support to our forces with intelligence and act as a secondary command ship for the liberation."

Michael grinned and said "Welcome to the fight Colonel, glad to have you with us."

The Colonel states "We knew either way we were going to be on one side of this so we all chose to help aid this humanity and not our own, not an easy choice to make but I'm pretty sure it's the right one."

Harrison was proud to hear that but switches the topic saying "You're doing the right thing for the people of this world Colonel, has the fleet detected any Covenant activity in the system?"

Holland says "Not that we're aware of SPARTAN, however when they do arrive we'll—"

Suddenly out of nowhere a massive explosion erupted in front of the mongoose hurling the vehicle and its riders to the left side of the road with Rose slamming into a tree and Dawn and Piplup landing hard on the ground close by.

Harrison instinctively kills the channel to Holland and calls out to everyone "TAKE COVER!" before climbing out with his helmet on and rifle at the ready.

Everyone in the hog immediately scrambled out of the hog and hid on the left side of it just as a voice masked by a respirator barks out "**Open fire!**" resulting in a series of gunfire erupting from the trees on the right side of the road.

Harrison fired back several bursts before rushing around behind the hog for cover as bullets slammed and pinged against the hog's titanium frame, May sat behind the hog as bullets flew over their heads when she looks over to see Dawn and Piplup lying in the dirt motionless, she cries out "DAWN! PIPLUP!" but there was no response.

Marble looks over at Rose down on the ground next to the tree she hit and the now burning and destroyed mongoose, she pats Harrison on the shoulder saying "What about Rose!?"

Michael glances at the unconscious SPARTAN-ll and said "We can't get to her now! Get ready to make a run for the trees!"

Ash asks in bewilderment "WHAT!? Michael you can't be serious!"

The SPARTAN states "We're stuck out in the open with little cover! I can hold them back long enough for you guys to get away in the trees!"

Max yells "We'll never make it!"

"We got no other choice Max! Marble and Ash I need you two to grab Dawn and Piplup and get them to safety!"

Baron suddenly yells out "ROCKET INCOMING!"

Harrison glances over the hog and spots a 102mm rocket fired from a M41 coming at thirty-nine feet and closing fast, with the few precious seconds he had he grabs Marble and May who were the two closest to him and shoves them off to the side of the road while yelling to Ash, Max, and Pikachu "RUN!"

The other three quickly ran away from the hog just in time for the rocket's warhead to slam into the side of the hog and detonate with a large violent explosion emitting a shockwave that threw everyone onto the ground and destroying the hog out right turning it into nothing more than a burning wreckage.

Ash and Max got up in time to see Harrison getting up with his rifle and ordering them while gesturing his arm to get away "RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Ash quickly grabs Pikachu and Max and started running off in a separate direction into the woods while Harrison helped pick everyone back up and covered them while they get Dawn and Piplup to safety before getting to Rose and drag her along with one hand while firing his assault rifle back at the attackers single-handedly. Ash and Max were soon out of sight so the SPARTAN could only hope they find cover and survive long enough for him to find them, bullets continue to come flying at a high volume of fire which made him guess that they were dealing with a platoon of soldiers.

Rose slowly started coming back to moving and then asks "Wha-what happened?"

Michael spoke over the gunfire "It was an ambush! Dawn and piplup are unconscious and Ash, Max, and Pikachu got separated from us!"

Rose got up to her feet asking "Where's my rifle!?"

"It went up with the mongoose, you and the others are lucky to be alive!" Harrison says as he fires of burst of rounds back at the enemy soldiers.

Rose then grabs out her magnum and one of her pokéball and called out "Garchomp I need you!"

Garchomp comes out ready for action when Michael and Marble followed suit throwing their pokeballs with "Sceptile and Croagunk front and center!" and "Luxray come on out!"

Michael steps up in front of the group and began firing at the enemy making sure they stay back while the others fell back to a set of rocks and set Dawn and Piplup on the ground to recover, Rose then gave her orders to the pokémon "Alright guys we really need your help here, we got hostile soldiers coming in from the west and we're heavily outnumbered and outgunned. I need you three to head up in the trees and see if you can wreak some havoc on them."

Garchomp, Sceptile, and Croagunk acknowledged with a assuring nod started climbing up into the trees while Luxray and Marble stepped up asking "What can we do?"

Rose tells them "You two will be last line of defense along with me and May while Michael and the others push up and deal with them, if something happens then we're the last thing standing between them and the end."

May comments "Blaziken can help us out" and there after releases Blaziken who was itching for a fight.

Rose the comes around the rocks to see Michael leaning in towards his rifle shooting back at the enemy while dodging bullets that would nearly hit him, Rose states out loud "Start pushing them back!"

"Working on it!" Harrison calls out just as a bullet hits him causing his shields to flash orange and forcing him to take behind a tree and reload.

A soldier in black armor wielding a SAW suddenly starts charging through the bushes yelling out his battle cry behind is respirator when Rose takes her knife and throws it into the man's chest making him give a brief cry of pain before falling to the ground dead. She started moving up to the lifeless body while Michael covered her firing back at the enemy with his assault rifle, when she reached him she found out that he was still alive but barely as he was wheezing through his respirator looking up at the sky with his red glowing goggles. Rose decides to give him a merciful death and snap his neck quickly and efficiently before taking his weapon and ammo and join the fight alongside Harrison and their pokémon who were now starting to attack individual soldiers with fire, seeds, and poison.

It was sometime into the afternoon when the guns fell silent but both sides were hiding behind trees, bushes, and rocks waiting for the other to show up and start shooting similar to how battles went in the First Great War. Harrison stuck behind a tree with his rifle with one full magazine and an additional clip in reserve while Rose was crouching behind a set of thick bushes waiting for any noise or signs of movement with her SAW in hand.

Harrison slowly peeked his head out from behind the tree to see any movement but there was none at all except for the gentle breeze coming through on occasion, he looks over to Rose close to him and asks in a whisper "You think they left?"

Rose shook her head "Not likely, they're probably doing the same thing we are."

The two SPARTANs stayed there with weapons ready as they waited to hear or see something for several minutes until Rose gestures with her hand telling Michael that she was going to fall back to the rocks and check up on the others, he gave a approving nod and watched her slowly make her way back as he stands guard.

She makes it back behind the rock undetected seeing Marble and May sitting up against a large rock while Sceptile and Garchomp rested and Croagunk, Blaziken, and Bastiodon stood watch looking for any potential flankers.

Rose comes sitting down next to May propping her SAW up against the rock and taking off her black helmet to get a breath of fresh air when May asks "Do you feel alright with this? Fighting your own kind?"

Rose took a moment to answer "Well it's what humanity has been doing for milliniums before the war with the Covenant. It's essentially what we're best at, fighting war after war for petty squabbles and beliefs. If you're asking on a personal level then no, I'm not alright with this because I thought my kind was better than this, to do the things they have done."

"Like our kind here?" May asks.

The female SPARTAN-ll responded "Yeah, kinda like your kind. But I guess we grew up in a different way then you have, you never really have to worry about wars and survival like we do."

May then changes the subject asking "What was James like during the program?"

Rose sat there remembering and grinning at the good moments they had before she says "Well James was pretty quiet around the other candidates except for me and Jorge, well I suppose Linda and him shared some sort of relationship seeing how they're both snipers. But he was always against John who was a natural born leader, even Kurt who was a higher rank gave John the role of mission leader because he never loses sight of it."

"I heard James talk about John at one point saying he was a bit of a showoff" May comments.

Rose chuckled "Yeah James never really liked John for many reasons, he had a thing for drawings and fixing broken equipment as well. One day when he was off training for some rest he went over to the base's quartermaster and asked if he could help him around, the quartermaster said sure but there wasn't much for him to do."

Marble now starts getting interested in the story and asks "What happened next?"

"Well James went looking around taking inventory when he stumbles upon this broken and beat up anti-material rifle with a busted firing mechanism and a bent barrel, the whole thing was destined to hit the recycling processors. He worked five days and nights trying to get it working whenever we weren't in training, on the fifth day during firearms training we all had MA5Bs and M392s when he comes out with that same rifle slung around his small shoulders, the trainers were about to detain him and punish him for showing up late and carrying an unauthorized weapon into the training area . . . then he showed off his magic."

May and Marble listened closely as Rose explains the best part "He swung that weapon nailing two trainers across the face with the end of the barrel and takes aim at everyone's training target and fired his four rounds, each making a clean bullseye . . ."

May asks "What happened to him after that?"

Rose finishes up "The trainers he knocked down got back up and punished him hitting him with humblers and dragged him away where our head trainer, Franklin Mendez, had a chat with him. From what James told me afterwards was that he and Franklin talked about his punishment then about being moved up to the sharpshooter courses without even bothering to go through marksman training."

Marble asked "What was his punishment?"

"He had to work for the quartermaster whenever he's not training, eating, or sleeping. He was alright with it and did some good in there as well."

They all sat there silently before May states "I hope the boys are alright . . ."

Marble tries to comfort her "Don't worry, they'll pull through . . . if only we can send someone out there to find them . . ."

The day has passed into the evening as the sun was lowering itself on the west as Ash, Max, and Pikachu making their way through the forests trying to avoid UNSC soldiers, ever since they had fled the ambush site they developed the plan of looking out for the distinct red glowing eyes of the soldiers.

Max was close behind Ash when he asks "You think the others are alright?"

Ash maintained that confident head of his when he said "Without a doubt, they're all capable of holding out against those thugs."

Darkness eventually came and the boys found a concealed spot to sit down and rest before they have to get moving again, Ash and Pikachu sat up against a tree while Max found a little puddle of water to look at his reflection through.

Ash looked up at the starry sky and started saying "Ya' know . . . just a couple of months ago we were back in Kanto helping Professor Oak with researching pokémon thinking we were done with adventures" he grins widely "I guess adventures keep finding us right buddy?"

Pikachu replied cheerfully "Pika Pi!"

Max asks "Why did Michael bring you along?"

Ash couldn't take the smile of his away when he said "Truth be told he really didn't want me to come along but eventually my mom, his treecko, and I convinced him to take Pikachu and I along, eventually he started to understand and gotten to respect us."

"James wasn't like that at all, he seemed really happy to be around others unlike him, children especially but I guess that's because he was suffering from amnesia."

"He was still like that after he got over it wasn't he?" Ash asks.

Max replied "Yeah I suppose you're right, I never really gotten to know him for the few days I had with him, the next time I ever saw him was when May came back home with his broken helmet in her arms. Mom and Dad seemed so sad and it felt like we lost someone part of the family."

"I know what you mean Max . . ." Ash says as he looks back up to the sky.

Moments of silence passed when it was broken by a blood tensing scream of a man followed up with a loud animalistic roar of something else, Ash stands up and wonders "What was that?"

Max asks "Could it have been one of the soldiers?"

Ash states "I don't know but I'm going to find out, come on!" and headed into the bushes with Pikachu on his shoulders and Max close behind leaving the relative safety of their hiding place.

Everything fell silent after the roar as the boys carefully made their way through the forest without trying to alert anyone that may be close by that could be responding to the cry of pain. They were starting to draw near when they began to hear radio chatter and nothing else, the boys kept low and started to close in slowly to where they heard the roar. They started going through the bushes when they peered through and first hand saw the carnage of what happened earlier, five soldiers lay dead with severe scorch burns on their bodies, there was no blood at all but the fourth degree burns the soldiers bare were grotesque enough, then there this one soldier still moving but was on the verge of the end as he struggled to crawl to the gun nearest to him but there was two stab wounds that went through his body.

The boys rushes out into the open regardless of what lies out there and kneeled down the dying soldier where they helped turn the man onto his back revealing his punctured burning chest and his red eyes met Ashes when he asks "Michael or Rose didn't do this, what happened?"

The soldier grabs on to Ash's shoulder with his right hand and only had enough strength to say "**R-run . . . they'll . . . bring r-ruin to us all . . . aaahghhh**" with that last breath, the soldier dies in Ash's hands falling limp with his red eyes still glowing.

Max sighed depressingly and said "We have to go Ash . . . there's nothing else we can do here."

Ash looked down at the dead soldier's red eyes then to the stab wounds in his chest and said "There's something else out here and whatever it was it much more dangerous than the people we're running from."

Max had to ask "What're you going to do?"

Ash gently lays the soldier back on the ground before standing up and said "We gotta find it before it finds the others."

It was then when the boys heard a menacing snarl accompanied by the rustling of nearby bushes, they all stand up with Ash telling Max and Pikachu "Stay here . . ." before slowly walking towards the nearest bush.

There were snarls and growls mixed in with what sounded like gibberish when it suddenly fell silent leaving not even nocturnal pokémon to fill the disturbing silence, Ash watched carefully for movement moving his eyes from left to right and back to left again when he suddenly notices something wasn't right at all. He moves his eyes back to the right much more slowly this time and notices a number of distorted blotches seen in the rising fog of the night, each of these looked like ripples seen in water but each of these were similar in size and shape and none were moving.

It was then when a heavy and foreign voice spoke in a language Ash knew nothing of "Yan ku tana wasee."

Immediately after those words the distorted ripples gradually changed into these dark hulking figures standing at around eight feet average all wearing blue pearlescent armor with small glowing lights, each was holding unusually looking objects in their four-fingered hands all flashing an array of lights on their own. It was then when one last figure revealed itself to Ash merely feet away from the boy and holding what looked like a hilt until it gave it a quick shake where then these two four foot long curved blades of pure blue energy emerged with an eerie disperse of energy. Ash quickly takes a step back in fright when the large being standing in front of him lunged and seized Ash's neck and pinned the boy against the tree yelling gibberish in an aggressive manner, from there Ash could see four mandibles formed around the mouth and backward bending legs.

Pikachu was about to intervene and save its best friend when Ash yells out "No don't! You and Max get out of here! Pikachu make sure you protect him!"

Max argued "We're not leaving you!"

Ash quickly looked around the bushes and fog finding many more of the attacker's kind all slowly approaching them and said "You've got to! RUN!"

Max couldn't leave his friend behind but after looking around having no other choice he grabs Pikachu and runs away leaving Ash at the hands of this new entity, the creature roared "Hasan bey taku shwimu!"

Ash barked back "I don't know what you're saying!"

The creature grew angry and roared "Tan kek beyno wasana!"

Another creature stepped forth and barked "Ney!"

The one holding Ash looks back at another one of its kind adorned in red armor ordering "Vadum, petano taka wa se . . . en dekun bana human . . ."

Upon hearing the word human Ash knew they were talking about him, the one holding looks back into Ash's eyes with its own narrow-slit eyes and opened its mandibles wide giving a threatening hiss mixed in with a snarl before letting go of the boy letting him fall to the ground where more of its kind appeared and stood guard.

Max was running vigorously through the bushes in fear of being pursued by those things that had captured Ash, he hears bushes rustling and when he turned around for the briefest moment he spots seven of those things in hot pursuit yelling to one another, that brief look confirmed his fears and compelled him to run faster than he ever could. But no matter how fast Max ran, the creature's unique legs gave them the higher advantage in speed and maneuverability making them far more than capable of catching a little boy and Pikachu. Max continues running onwards until he came across the little hiding spot he and Ash found before hearing the roar, he then rushes over to a cluster of rocks and hid while holding Pikachu close to his chest. They heard nothing for several moments until the rustling of bushes grew closer and closer until it stopped with a dead silence, Max looked around frantically trying to find the creatures but he couldn't see anything, until the puddle of water he sat by earlier suddenly splashed and made the impression of a large hoof. Max looked up to see six creatures standing in the bushes all looking down at him not making any moves or saying anything until the one standing in the puddle slowly reveals itself to him showing its height superiority over the others at nine feet and wore white armor like a knight from medieval ages.

Max called out "Pikachu let's do this!"

Pikachu was ready to fight and got ready sparking electricity out of its two red cheeks when Max orders "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu quickly charged up and launched a bolt of lightning at the white figure but was quick as it drew another one of those two-bladed swords and blocked the bolt of electricity with ease, once the attack ceased the creature lowered its sword and then spoke in a deep tone "Resisting us will not be necessary human . . . we have come to aid your world, not to end all life."

It was then when Max put two and two together and says "Murdok' Va . . ."

**Please leave your thoughts and comments. Thank you.**


	27. The men of Sanghelios

**Never Forget**

**Chapter 27**

"**The men of Sanghelios"**

[November 6th, 2556]

It was in the first hours of the next day after the ambush as SPARTAN Harrison stood watch using his enhanced surveyor sensors down over his main visor as a set of night-vision goggles as he looked for any signs of movement knowing that there were more soldiers out in the dark forest with them searching relentlessly. Rose sat watch behind the rocks with her SAW laid out across her knees while the girls and their pokémon got their needed sleep, sleeping next to the SPARTAN-ll was May who at one point had difficulty sleeping in worry for the boys that were lost and hunted. May stirred and started whimper from a nightmare she was having so Rose comforted her by gently placing her gloved hand over her head and caressed her hair like a loving mother, it was a few moments before May calmed down and started to sleep peacefully once more. During her time on the New World Rose had always like the idea of having a child of her own but due to the SPARTAN-ll augmentation procedures done on her so long ago she could never have one through biological means, instead she thinks about adopting one but she never had the time seeing how she was always traveling and scavenging battlefields for human or covenant technology.

Michael comes around the rocks with his rifle in hand and sat down next to Marble who was also asleep and whispered to Rose "I haven't seen anything in hours . . . they're either really determined or they left to look somewhere else."

Rose replied "Well as long as they're not attacking then we'll be fine."

Harrison placed his rifle on the ground next to him and leaned back on the rock to relax, Rose then wondered "I wonder how the boys are holding up . . ."

Michael didn't make any movement "They'll be alright . . . once daylight comes I'll head out and find them."

"You seem so sure about that" Rose comments.

Michael then looked at her and said "And for good reason, Ash is a stubborn kid and a good fighter. He'll pull through with Max and Pikachu."

Rose keeps petting May's head helping her sleep while she looked up to the stars and said "I hope you're right . . ."

At an undetermined part of the forest Ash, Max, and Pikachu were walking through the forest accompanied by the fleet master himself, Murdok' Va, and a company of well-equipped Sangheili and Unggoy soldiers. Ash was familiar with the grunt species since his short scuffle with one aboard a scarab back in the Kanto Region but these much larger elites were nothing like he'd imagined, and to think they were his allies. Each one of them stood tall and proud with honor and dignity in their blue and red armor speaking amongst each other in their own language which Max started to learn.

A Sangheili major approaches the boys and the fleet master and reported in English "Fleet Master, the fleet is holding position behind the moon as you requested."

Murdok' Va replied "Good, have a liche deployed for ground-side excursion, once we locate the others we will need a means of escape if under attack."

The major bowed and said "Yes sire, it will be done."

The major parts ways with the fleet master leaving him alone with the boys once more just in time for Max to ask "So you know my big sister May am I right?"

Va looked down at the small boy and nodded saying "Yes . . . however the events that forged our relations were . . . complicated."

Ash asks "And James? The girls told me you and he had been fierce rivals."

The fleet master said "Yes that was true as well; over the course of the war the reaper and I did battle only to have every time end a draw. Despite his eagerness to end my life he had always shown honor even in cases where he could easily take my life with a single pull of a trigger or swing of a blade. At one point I called him enemy, rival, then ally, and even friend . . ."

Pikachu leaps from Ash's shoulder onto Murdok's and started to greet the alien commander in such a friendly manner, Murdok nodded acknowledging Pikachu's greeting with a friendly growl, the fleet master then comments "Your pokémon seems really relieved that we found you first rather than your attackers."

Ash grinned at that moment but suddenly remembers and said "Yeah but Rose, Dawn, and Piplup got hurt in an explosion before we ran away . . . I don't know if they're even alright . . ."

Murdok's attitude quickly changes "Dawn is injured? Then we must hasten our advance and find the others" he then calls out to his surrounding company "Bakano! Tisi wak tana var!"

That order resulted in the troops picking up the pace and even a response in angry growls in compliance, the fleet master himself takes up the lead in front of his troops with the boys close behind preparing for an inevitable confrontation with the enemy. They looked around finding soldiers charge up their plasma weapons and started going into a march rather than a casual walk, they looked up to see Murdok' wielding a plasma rifle in his right hand and a activated energy sword in his left as marches onwards with his men.

An hour has passed when the SPARTANs were catching up on some needed sleep, Rose fell asleep with May and Harrison was sleeping next to Marble when there was a light crackle and Baron noticed it, he whispers inside Harrison's helmet "Landvermesser . . . Harrison wake up."

Harrison grumbled and stirred awake before yawning and asking "What Baron? It's three in the morning . . ."

"Something's out there . . . close by . . ." the AI states with dread.

Still feeling a little groggy from his sleep he carefully takes his rifle into his hands and stands up, he couldn't directly warn Rose as it might trigger something they're not prepared for such as a premature strike from the enemy. Harrison catches a glimpse of movement to his right behind a bush next to a tree and started slowly moving in that direction with his rifle raised up to his shoulder and his finger on the trigger, he inches closer and closer to the tree until he was only three feet away when he began thinking of a approach, it was going to be a fifty-fifty chance on which side he was facing from the tree so he took the bet that whoever it is was facing left and so he moved around the right quickly and silently. It approaches rapidly until he steps on a fallen twig snapping it under his metal foot and stopping him dead silent waiting for a reaction. For a brief moment he panicked closing his eyes cringing under the sound but seconds passed on and he opens his eyes once more finding nothing out of the usual until he hears something from above.

He quickly looks up just in time to see a dark figure with those red glowing eyes and the glistening of a blade in the moonlight before it dropped down from a large branch and landed on top of him pinning him on the ground with the soldier sitting over him blade at the ready. It didn't take long for the SPARTAN to realize it was another one of those mechanical abominations like the one he and the others encountered outside of Rustboro City, the trooper readies its knife on its right wrist and swings down with the intent of stabbing Harrison in the neck but the super-soldier catches the arm and started a struggle.

Marble was the first to wake up hearing the scuffle and when she saw Michael in danger she cried out "Michael!"

Marble's voice startled May and Rose who then stood up and unloaded an eight-round magazine from her M6G Magnum into the trooper with each bullet knocking it back off the downed SPARTAN-lV. Harrison quickly gets up when he noticed something latched onto the trooper's back resembling a gun and decides to lunge for it before the trooper would have a chance to use it; he gets a firm hold of the weapon pulls hard disconnecting it from the trooper's magnetic strip and quickly backs away. He quickly takes a look at the weapon to find out it is an _**Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine-920**_, virtually a handheld railgun that could launch a 16mm x 65mm tungsten slug at very high speeds making it lethal to all ground type infantry and light armor. The trooper begins getting back up when Harrison starts charging up the railgun to full power, the charging process took time which the SPARTAN didn't have nor did he have anyone to cover him at the moment when he saw the trooper rushing towards him to get the weapon back. The railgun became fully charged and automatically discharged the shot sending the hyper-velocity slug smashing into the trooper's gut and went straight through while the kinetic force behind it literally tore out all the mechanical and electrical components of the attacker's lower torso. The trooper itself simply dropped dead without even a response from the brain encased in its head leading to the possibility that the overall shock and blast of the hit killed the brain instantly without the head being destroyed.

Rose manages to reload her magnum by the time the trooper dropped and walks over to it looking down at it when she says "That seriously can't be it . . ."

Then by sheer chance she was correct when a burst of gunfire erupted following up with a short string of bullets striking the SPARTAN-ll's shields forcing everyone else to cover as soon as more gunfire followed suit peppering the set of rocks they were sleeping around. Rose quickly takes up her SAW and begins returning fire at the attacking forces while Harrison scavenges the body for more ammo and the girls stayed behind cover keeping their heads down while keeping the unconscious Dawn and Piplup close to them.

Harrison asks out loud as he gets behind the rocks with a loaded railgun "Now they decide to attack us!?"

Rose comments as she fires off several bursts "It'd be a perfect time to do so, in the middle of the night while we were all asleep!"

Harrison reaches for his belt and calling out "Rose catch!"

Rose looks over to see the SPARTAN-lV toss a couple of unarmed grenades saying "That trooper was carrying quite a bit of explosives on him!"

Rose says "Nice! Hey save the ammo for that railgun for when we need it!"

"No problem!" Michael says as he sets the railgun against the rock and picking up his rifle and started firing back at the enemy that were beginning to close in on their position.

At some other part of the forest Murdok' Va and the rest of his task force along with the boys soon started hearing the abrupt and intense gunfire from afar urging them to pick up the pace from a steady march to a jog with the boys and the grunts running.

One Sangheili soldier calls out in English "Forward my brothers! Our allies are in distress!"

An Unggoy wielding a fuel rod cannon comments "We going we going!"

Murdok' Va states with a tone of authority "We must not let our adversaries overwhelm our allies, press on!"

Max asks "You think we'll make it in time!? That's a lot of gunfire!"

Ash answers "We'll get there Max don't worry."

It was only moments later when they heard a deep and distorted voice of a human soldier call out with surprise "**Covenant! Open fire!**" followed up with a sudden heavy barrage of bullets cutting through bushes and cutting down small trees.

The boys and their armed allies quickly took cover behind thick trees spread out and started returning fire sending blue and green bolts of scorching plasma and pink needles back at the aggressive humans, Murdok' took cover behind a tree armed with his plasma rifle when he peeks around the tree and finds out that his force of thirty-seven soldiers were only dealing with a small squad of about six humans.

He looks around him finding a Sangheili in a gold combat harness and orders "Keilam' have the troops hold their position, I will dispatch our foe."

The gold elite replied "Yes Fleet Master!"

Murdok' gave the boys a quick nod before camouflaging himself and head out undetected into the crossfire while Ash, Max, and Pikachu hid behind the tree the fleet master once stood behind. Bullets, plasma, and needles fly by as minutes passed and the elite commander was now behind his prey. As he assumed there were indeed six human soldiers adorned in black intimidating armor '_Too easy'_ he thought as he begins approaching them from behind.

The human sergeant orders to a corporal "**Baker keep some suppressive fire on the left flank!**"

The corporal replied as she was reloading her battle rifle "**I'm on it Sarge!**"

Another trooper asks "**How the hell did the Covenant get here so fast!? We only got the intel about a week ago!**"

The fleet master deactivates his active camouflage behind them which was the cue for the his troops to cease fire and remain hidden, one soldier asks "**Why'd they stop shooting?**"

The corporal exclaims "**HA! They're a bunch of pu-**"

Va's voice cuts her off with sheer intimidation and authority startling the soldiers "Finish that sentence and I will cut your tongue with my blade . . ."

The troopers quickly turned around finding the nine-foot elite in white armor all aiming their weapons at him ready to shoot on a moment's notice, the sergeant states "**You are interfering with a UNSC operation which is a direct violation of the Human-Sangheili treaty, either you and your men leave or we're going to have more problems.**"

Murdok' asks "And what operation would that be human? Firing upon my men, attacking defenseless civilians and subjugating an entire city forcing them to bend to your rule? I believe there is enough ordeals as there is sergeant . . . but allow me to remedy that . . . with the tip of my blades."

Va immediately activates one of his energy sword just as the sergeant barks "**Take him down!**" and the troops started firing.

Despite the training the humans were put through, Murdok' Va has proven to be quite agile for his large size, he charges towards the nearest marine with his energy sword at the ready cocking back his right arm before releasing it like a torpedo slashing the front of the man's torso causing major burns and damage putting him in critical health with a single swipe. Next up was two marines armed with an assault rifle and a battle rifle when they raised their weapons and opened fire striking Va's shields multiple times across the chest and legs. The elite's shields held on long enough for him to grab one soldier's shoulder and plunge his blade deep into the man's torso and then tossing that soldier at the other before he walks over and grabs the second human's right arm swinging him up into the air and then slam him hard against the ground with brute force. The remaining three marines open fired as well but by the time they managed to crack the shields the nine foot Sangheili was already on top of them with his blade, he quickly grabs the barrel of a shotgun a soldier was holding and threw it aside while almost immediately afterwards swing his blade down on the corporal's rifle cutting it in half. He goes straight back at the first soldier and performs an uppercut with his sword slicing across the man's chest causing the human to fall down screaming in agony while the female corporal had just brought out her M6H Magnum and fires off one round before Murdok' seized her weapon, deactivate his sword to deliver a devastating punch to her gut, and then hurls the woman at the sergeant. The corporal slammed into the sergeant knocking him down with her on top of him, with the woman unconscious now the sergeant begins trying to push her off but with the overall body weight of the corporal and her body armor and gear it was too heavy for him until he sees the Sangheili place his right hoof on the woman's back effectively immobilizing the two last marines both at the mercy of his blade, in which there was no mercy.

From afar Ash watched the white Sangheili looks down at the last two marines he and the sergeant exchanged a few words before Va would raise his double-bladed energy sword and plunge it down deep into both humans' chest killing them both giving them a quick and painful death. The sergeant let out a blood chilling scream in agony before becoming silent confirming his painful demise, silence then filled the air until the fleet master gave a low bark which was an order for the others to resume their advance towards the SPARTANs' position.

The boys rejoined Murdok's side once more after walking passed the dead bodies with Max asking "Did you really have to do that?"

Va replied as he led his troops "They offered me no choice so nor did I . . . we as soldiers of the battlefield fight for what we believe in. I am confident you know what it is I am fighting for."

The distant gunfire in the distance grew louder and more intense with the addition of occasional explosions now, the Covenant force soon hastened their pace even further knowing that the SPARTANs could not hold their position forever, Va asks the major next to him "How much longer before the liche arrives?"

The major replied "Soon sire . . . they are now entering the planet's atmosphere as we speak. Our map warns us of a commonly used road ahead."

"Good . . . be wary of travelers and enemy reinforcements, stow your blades for the enemy."

The task force soon started coming across the road of Route 114 when Murdok' and the boys notices the wreckage of the warthog and mongoose the SPARTANs were using, the boys quickly made their way over to the hog to see if they could salvage anything from it, the only thing that survived the blast was a handful of broken surveillance equipment, and James's already broken helmet.

Max reaches in for the helmet but it was too far underneath the wreckage and states "It's too deep, I can't reach it."

Va walks on by saying "Stand aside" before he grabs the wrecked vehicle and uses his immense natural strength to lift one side of it prompting Ash to crawl in and grab the helmet.

He climbs back out letting the elite to put the vehicle down and say "I never would have imagined that my eyes would lay on that helmet . . . even in death the SPARTAN lives on . . ."

Tears started to flow from Max's eyes despite his best attempts to keep his emotions inside; Ash said "May would probably want to see this again . . . it's all she and Max has left to remember him by."

"Materials are just a mere tool in remembrance child . . . but for now we must hasten to aid our allies, forward brothers!" Va orders resulting in his men running the last stretch into the combat zone.

Rose had just ejected another magazine from her SAW and inserted her last drum magazine into the weapon calling out "Last mag!"

Harrison was running low as well but he didn't say anything as he tried to focus on putting down as many soldiers as possible, all he did was keep watch for any pair of red eyes in the fog and fire in that direction which resulted in the occasional hit and possible kill. Two warthogs, one armed with the triple barrel 50. Caliber machine gun and the other a ALIM gauss cannon, arrived on the scene and began firing at the rocks with the machine gun chipping off small bits and the cannon blowing off chunks.

Rose orders "Now would be a good time to use that railgun!"

Michael couldn't have agreed more as he puts his near empty assault rifle on the ground in exchange for the ARC-920 and loaded a tungsten slug into the breech load.

May manages to poke her head out from behind the rocks to see a line of red eyes and bullets flying by with the crack of gunfire filling the air, she comes back down into safety and asks "How are we going to get out of this one?"

Marble adds to concern "They're closing in and you guys can't hold them off on your own!"

Harrison replies "It's too dangerous for our pokémon to make a move, there's just too much gunfire. All we can do is keep holding them back!" he takes hold of his last frag grenade pressing the red button and priming the explosive, he then cocks his right arm back and yelled "Frag out!" before hurling the grenade out of his hand.

The grenade exploded in the distance as he takes aim with the railgun pointing it at the hog armed with the machine gun and pulls the trigger starting up the charging sequence, the gunner of the hog catches the silver SPARTAN and begins firing rounds at him. Harrison's shields started to become racked with 50. Cal rounds baring down on him until he shields broke and the railgun fires sending the slug downrange at the cost of several rounds slamming into his titanium armor. One round fired from the HMG manages to pierce the outer titanium shell and impacts the SPARTAN's bodysuit knocking the seven foot soldier down onto the ground hard leaving him momentarily unable and breathless. The hyper-velocity slug launched from the railgun however smashes into the passenger side of the hog with the sheer kinetic force behind it knocking the vehicle on its side and rendered it inoperable.

Marble rushes over to the downed Michael and asks in utter fear "Michael you alright!?"

The SPARTAN coughed "Coh! Yeah . . . agh, just had the wind knocked out of me . . ." he gets back up and back into the action taking up his rifle and resume firing.

Rose on the other side was now down to her magnum, after expending all her ammo for the SAW, as she expertly takes her targets down one by one in an orderly fashion, she didn't know how much longer they could hold out like this nor if they could escape without being followed. She puts in another round downrange when she suddenly hears a loud animal like roar on the far side of the enemy forces, sooner than expected plasma and needle fire erupted on the far end and the enemy's concentration of fire was split in both directions.

She could hear one soldier cry out "**We're surrounded!**" and another yell out "**Covenant!**"

She then sees the gauss hog turning its attention to the newly arrived forces and orders "Harrison take out that gauss!"

Michael nodded "On it!" before picking up the railgun again and load another round into the breech.

After another brief charge up, the railgun was fired sending another slug into the gauss cannon destroying it outright and leaving the hog itself virtually defenseless as the soldiers of the Covenant closes in and efficiently cut the remaining human forces down with an array of weapons from the lowly plasma pistol to the destructive power of a fuel rod cannon. The soldiers in black armor were now in complete disarray and the situation quickly became a 'every man for themselves' scenario, some continued fighting while trying to maintain order while others fled or gave up their arms and surrendered. It was then when Rose catches sight of a tall Sangheili in white armor appear with an energy sword and cut down two soldiers that were still putting up a fight, she was relieved to see something turn in their favor for once when the fighting quickly ceased and the guns fell silent. It was moments later when she sees three undeniably familiar figures appear out of the fog behind the white elite, that sight alone tells everyone that Murdok' Va has arrived and he means business.

The boys runs up to the rock calling out "Guys!?"

May hears their voice and appeared out of cover asking "Ash!? Max!?"

The group was reunited once more with the Sangheili and Unggoy soldiers forming a defensive perimeter around them, Max was more than happy to see his big sister again when he cried out "May!" and hugged her tightly.

Harrison comes up to Ash and nudges his shoulder saying "I knew you would make it kid, good work."

Ash was proud to hear that and replied "Thanks Michael, though it was Murdok' who found us and lead us here."

Rose walks up to the fleet master and said with a sarcastic grin "You always had to keep the ladies waiting don't you?"

Va looks down at the female SPARTAN stating "When we arrived in the system we did not anticipate a human fleet to be orbiting above this world, I can only assume they were the reason why May had sent out the distress beacon."

May glances at the Murdok' not recognizing the white armor but when she looked into his eyes she knew who it was, she runs up yelling out in joy "Murdok'!" and gives the Sangheili a deep hug.

The fleet master had never taken hugs lightly but since he understood May's predicament he allows it this once, he puts his hands on her shoulders and says "When I make a promise I tend to keep it to the end . . ."

May's eyes were full of tears when she said "I'm just so happy to see you again . . ."

Harrison comes up and asks "I hope this isn't all you brought with you shipmaster. We're going to need a lot more than a company of well-trained soldiers."

Va looks up to Harrison not recognizing him at all and says agitating "It is Fleet Master to you human . . . and you are?"

May quickly calms the two "It's okay Murdok' he's one of us."

Michael introduces himself "Michael Harrison, SPARTAN-lV Surveyor, former UNSC."

The fleet master saw truth in those last words when he noticed the pokéball emblems on his armor rather than UNSC so he backed off and asked "What of Dawn?"

May led the elite around the rocks for him to see Dawn and Piplup still lying there unconscious with a light blue-haired woman tending to them, when she looks up she almost jumped up in fright yelling "AH WHAT IS THAT!?"

May smiled "Marble this is Fleet Master Murdok' Va, the one who's came to help us."

Murdok' gave a light bow to Marble who responded with a gentle wave backed up with a frightened expression on her face, the Sangheili then kneels down next to Dawn putting his right saurian hand on her smooth left arm feeling for a pulse.

Once he felt a pulse he became relieved and said "She is merely unconscious which can be helped, my ship has a proper medical bay that can tend to this matter efficiently . . ."

Soon afterwards a _**Type-56 Ground Support/Ultra Heavy Deployment Platform**_, commonly referred by humans as a liche, appears out of the darkness with glowing blue lights emitting a gravitational force downwards to keep itself in the air to which it felt like a gentle wind to everyone else.

Rose says "I guess that's our ride!"

On that note a bright blue gravity well appeared from the belly of the large craft and Murdok' orders "Everyone prepare to disembark! We are heading back to the fleet!"

A grunt asks "What of prisoners?"

The fleet master looked at a small group of human soldiers on their knees tied up with their hand behind their heads, an elite minor asks "Shall we execute them?"

Va looks towards May who had that expression on her face full of concern and worry even for her enemies, the fleet master thought for a second before ordering "No, we will take them for interrogation."

The alien soldiers acknowledged and escorted the prisoners up into the liche while Rose picks up Dawn and Max takes Piplup, Harrison helps calm Marble who was extremely nervous and confused at this point leaving only Va, Ash, and May on the ground whereas everyone else has gone up into the ship.

Ash holds out James's helmet to May "Here May, we found this back on the road . . ."

May takes the helmet into her hands, she was full of relief that it had survived the explosion saying with a quiet voice "Thank you . . ."

Va then says "We must leave, before more troops arrive."

The two kids nodded and followed the fleet master to the edge of the gravity well, Ash and Pikachu were the first to step into the light where they were lifted up into the ship, next was May who followed him up, lastly was Murdok' but takes a look around the now quiet forest before he steps into the well and get taken up.

He was the last to come up and when he did he found his troops tending to the ship's monitors and resting while the humans and their pokémon got settled on the upper tier, he soon walks up to the Sangheili pilot and orders "Take us home pilot."

"Yes Fleet Master" the pilot responded as he presses several holographic glyphs on the main console causing the large vessel to set course for orbit.

May comes up next to Va who was watching the display screen of the ship heading up into the stars and asks "How long before we get to your ship?"

Va answers "The fleet will be waiting for us behind your moon, there we will dock with a carrier before taking separate phantoms to the _Harbinger_. The pilot will initiate a jump into the void to the moon, that will only take a few minutes."

May asks "You command an entire fleet now? Does that have to do with your new white armor?"

"While I prefer my old harness, this one contains the latest technologies and the white represents authority within a fleet."

"I liked your old black and gold armor, it suited you well."

The pilot reports "Preparing jump sequence . . ."

The liche was now in high orbit when it shot out a light beam outwards that stopped at a distance and opened a dark blue portal into slipspace where the vessel then entered without changing speed and vanished with the portal closing up behind it as the ship makes its transition.

It was only mere minutes before the liche exits out of slipspace behind the moon where the humans took their first look at the _Fleet of Repentance_ and its unmatched might, swarms of _**Type-36 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighters**_, commonly known as Seraph starfighters, blanket the surrounding space around the much larger capital ships including the two massive assault carriers. The SDV Corvettes acted as patrol ships working in conjunction with the seraphs and a number of phantom gun boats, the pilot opens the communication channels to find all filled with military chatter and intense coordination that only someone like Murdok' could ever direct effectively.

The pilot reports "Carrier _Humble Absolution_ this is transport _Dark Revenant _on approach, I have the fleet master and company aboard, requesting permission for docking."

A grunt's voice replied over the comms "Permission granted, dock at main hangar."

"Acknowledged . . . proceeding to docking" the pilot said before he begins piloting the liche to one of the carriers.

Rose and Harrison walks up to the cockpit and gazed upon the fleet through the display screen, Rose comments "Well, someone's been busy . . ."

Max joins them and was utterly amazed by the majesty of the fleet and asks "You command all of those ships Murdok'?"

The fleet master nodded "Indeed . . . and each of those ships contain thousands of men who were assigned to me by Thel' Vadam."

May asks "Who's Thel' Vadam?"

Harrison quickly answers "Thel' Vadam was a supreme commander during the war until his failure to protect one of the halo rings, the prophets of the Covenant made quick work of him and turned him into an arbiter for their own personal missions. Eventually he became one of the leading figures in the Covenant Separatists faction that helped Humanity and brought an end to the Covenant Loyalists . . . and the Flood . . ."

Max asks "Flood?"

Va states "That is something that should not be talked about . . . the details behind them are gruesome to a high extent. To say the least they no longer pose a threat to our galaxy."

May changes the subject asking "You think we'll see Thar' Hurom? I bet Dawn will be really happy to see him."

Va chuckled "Hurom will be pleased to see you all again. He is waiting for us on the _Harbinger_."

The liche was now on final approach to the carrier _Humble Absolution_ when the carrier's hangar shields opened and allowed the vessel to enter and dock inside, the side doors opened allowing the crew and passengers to disembark from the liche. When Ash and Pikachu stepped out of the ship they saw that the hangar was just as busy as the seraph formations were outside, hundreds upon thousands of Covenant crew members tended to a mass variety of tasks such as foot patrols, vehicle and ship maintenance, quartermasters, and much much more.

Ash exclaims "Wow! There's so much going on here!" with Pikachu exclaiming "Pika!"

Rose adds "You never see that kind of coordination and efficiency in a covenant fleet let alone a single ship . . . I'm impressed."

Murdok' explains "I take only the most brilliant and coordinated officers into my fleet, from there I assign them to their specialized roles. While this fleet may not be one of the largest in Covenant history, it is still a highly coordinated force that should be a warning to all who dares oppose it. We must leave now and depart for the _Harbinger_."

The humans follows the fleet master around the hangar where they soon found Va's personal phantom waiting to take them to the flagship, they stepped on in and Va gave the order to the pilot who then started up the phantom's drives and takes off out of the massive central hangar of the carrier. It took moments of flying around until they came upon a cruiser much larger than its smaller and common brothers, the RCS-class Armored Battlecruiser _Divine Harbinger_ was acting as the fleet's main command ship with its enhanced array of communication relays operated by the select few chosen by Va himself.

Va contacts the _Harbinger's_ bridge asking "Heavy cruiser _Divine Harbinger_, this is fleet master Va, we have wounded and is requesting medical response teams in the starboard hangar bay."

Thar's voice replied "Yes Fleet Master, I will have teams on standby, welcome home old friend."

The phantom goes into final approach to the cruiser's starboard hangar by and docks inside, once there the troop bay doors open letting everyone out where they were met with a small team of Unggoy, two of which was operating a stretcher that was being lifted by anti-gravity technology. Rose sets Dawn down on it and Max rests Piplup next to her but the Unggoy were confused believing they were going to tend to an injured elite or grunt.

Murdok' orders in his language "Sumfa tako wak Dawn voso Piplup acht dar."

One grunt looked to another and shrugged taking the stretcher and its occupants to the cruiser's medical bay with Rose, Ash and Pikachu, Marble, and Max walking with them leaving Va, May, and Harrison alone.

May asks "You sure Dawn will be alright?"

Va answers "She and her little friend are in capable hands . . . Serok' is an expert in the medical field."

Harrison says "How about you go with them May, the fleet master and I have to talk over our next move."

May nodded and soon followed the others, Harrison turns to Va and asks "You ready to start a liberation?"

Va's only answers with a nod and lead the SPARTAN-lV to the war room where the two will begin planning the unavoidable battle of Castelia City and the liberation of the New World.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	28. The seeds of liberation

**Never Forget**

**Chapter 28**

"**The seeds of liberation"**

[November 8th, 2556]

Aboard the _Divine Harbinger_ within the _Fleet of Repentance_, Rose was on her way to the cruiser's medical bay to check up on Dawn and Piplup where they were being tended to by the Unggoy medical personnel named Kernip. She was walking through the corridors with her bastiodon and garchomp as they pass by elites and grunts who gave approving nods of respect since some of them still remember the final battle that happened years ago. On her way through the corridors she realizes that there were no kig-yar onboard but instead the sub-species her kind knows as skirmishers, it seems that Va had expelled the jackals from his forces due to their tendency to be persuaded in many ways to betray their allies, skirmishers on the other hand were much more useful in tactical conflicts and were much more loyal than their dominant counter parts. She reaches the hatch where it automatically opens up into the lab where there were several operating tables being watched over by a small team of Unggoy and a Hurogak named Lighter Transcendence.

The SPARTAN-ll finds Kernip standing next to a vacant operating table speaking to Lighter, she approaches the grunt and asks "Hey Doc how's Dawn and Piplup doing?"

The grunt waved Lighter off to do its tasks and answers "Human female and bird yes? They still sleep but wake up soon."

Rose was glad to hear that and asks "When do you think they'll wake up?"

The Unggoy stood there thinking for a brief moment and said "Mmm within next planetary rotation, Kernip think."

"That's good to hear, I'll let the others know" Rose states as she starts walking out.

But Kernip stops her "Wait wait! When human and bird wake, no rushing, may cause confusion and not sure if possible brain damage."

Rose stands by the door asking "What do you recommend?"

"Don't tell human friends, Kernip check her when she awake, then Kernip come for you when Kernip say okay."

Rose understood what the grunt medic was talking about, the explosion back at the ambush may have caused severe brain damage to Dawn and there's no real way of checking to see if she's alright until she wakes up.

She says "Well then, I'll keep things silent until you find me."

"Good good!" Kernip says ushering the female SPARTAN out of the bay which was humorous to some who watched it, on that note Rose and her two pokémon headed elsewhere to be.

Fleet Master Murdok' Va, Michael Harrison, Ash and Pikachu, and Marble were in the war room standing around a large holographic projection platform showing a holographic representation of the human fleet in orbit consisting of eight Autumn-class Heavy Cruisers, fourteen Strident-class Heavy Frigates, two Poseidon-class Light Carriers, one outdated _**Marathon-class Heavy Cruiser**_, and a _**Vindication-class Light Battleship**_, planning the upcoming assault on Castelia City which was coming along greatly.

Harrison states as he looks at the frigates "Those stridents are going to be a pain to deal with, most of these ship classes were developed after the war using reused Covenant and Forerunner tech, meaning they already have enhanced armoring, shielding, weaponry, and a whole lot more. These bastards were built to kill covenant warships."

Va states "They no doubt have the numerical advantage in capital ships but we still maintain our technological superiority with our pulse lasers and plasma torpedoes."

Marble asks "I thought we were going to liberate the city, why are we focusing on the fleet?"

Ash adds "Yeah, I thought we were going to save Castelia City?"

The fleet master answers "We must gain orbital supremacy to ensure the safety of our troop's passage to the surface."

Harrison comments "He's right, if we launch our phantoms and liches right away they'll get blasted out of the air before they even reach the outer atmosphere. We have to make sure the fleet is distracted or at least unable to make a counter-offense."

Ash asks "So what do we do about the fleet?"

Baron states "According to UNSC and ONI records, Murdok' Va is one of the most skilled Sangheili fleet commanders in existence, surely you have a strategy fleet master."

The elite nodded "I will have a plan of attack when the time comes rest assured."

Va, presses a button which changed the hologram of the fleet into the heavily fortified city of Castelia and says "Now the matter of the ground assault . . ."

Marble comments as she looks at the city "Castelia City looks nothing like this, those city walls were never there."

The AI states "That's because they were never there at all, curtesy of UNSC instacrete, that kind of material can harden within hours and is strong enough to hold off plasma fire in a prolonged engagement. And no doubt they lined the walls with defensive weaponry capable of holding off any typical assault."

The hatch opens letting a Sangheili Ultra to walk onto the bridge, he was missing his left arm but he doesn't seem to mind, Murdok' greets the new arrival "Thar' Hurom, so good for you to finally join us."

Ash asks "Hi Thar', what happened to your arm?"

Thar' replies "I lost it to the parasites in the final battle of the war, were it not for the fleet master and his blade, I would have been nothing more than a mindless beast right now. I have heard you are discussing the assault?"

Murdok' explains "Due to Hurom's personal loss to the Flood those years ago, he has become my second-in-command and shipmaster of the_ Harbinger_ in my absence."

Harrison gets back to the point saying "Right now the city is heavily defended on all sides with a large series of defenses along the city walls and a frigate with the aid of a couple of sea-borne aircraft carriers overlooking the ports and open waters."

"I can lead the attack on the walls rest assured" Hurom says with confidence despite his condition.

The fleet master asks "What do you have in mind old friend?"

Thar' presses a button letting the hologram to focus on the city walls and the outer plains when he begins "I suggest a full on armored assault consisting of our mainline tanks and assault vehicles, they will provide support for our heavy walkers."

The elite ultra presses a button that started to run a simulation of Covenant armor gliding across the open plains attacking the walls from afar when only a few seconds later a series of _**Type-47 Ultra Heavy Assault Platforms**_ and the much larger _**Type-36 Ultra Heavy Mining Platforms **_drop from the sky crashing into the ground on their four legs and begin their brutal assault on the walls with their primary focus cannons spitting out a beam of molten napalm like liquid set at very high temperatures.

Harrison comments "Scarabs? Well that takes care of the walls."

Ash asks "Is there a way of doing this without ruining these people's home? This is our world we're fighting for."

Marble adds "Yeah is there a way we can avoid any collateral damage?"

Thar' answers "We can limit the use of heavy weaponry but I am afraid that will leave some of our troops defenseless against human vehicles and fortifications we will find throughout the city."

Harrison brings up "There's also the matter of finding the civilians and evacuating them out of the city before the assault begins, that has to be our main focus."

Everyone nodded in agreement allowing the SPARTAN-lV to continue "Alright so there are three possible districts they could be holding the civilians prisoner. We have the airport to the north east, the stadium in the north western sector, and the central park in the middle of the city."

Thar' states "All three possibilities but we have to be certain where the innocents are before we strike, unfortunately we have no method of how to find them."

Va adds "And we cannot send the children in, it will prove too dangerous seeing how they are the humans' most wanted."

Harrison notes "Rose and I can get in there but the fun part is trying to avoid the constant patrols that'll be roaming the streets, we won't last long either."

The men continued talking until Marble steps up and say "I'll do it . . ."

Luxray immediately comes out of its pokéball on its own will and protested against that offer with a growl, Harrison replies "I agree with Luxray on this, I can't let you go down there. I won't."

Marble asks harshly "What do you mean you won't!? I thought this was a team effort, what happened to we!?"

Harrison calms his voice and says "Walk with me for a moment. Please."

Marble knew he wanted to talk but he didn't want to do it in front of the fleet master and his men so she obliges and follows him out of the war room with Luxray close behind. The moment the hatch closed behind the three Marble was about to say something but Michael hushed her for the moment saying that he preferred if they talked somewhere private rather than out in the open with other eyes and ears watching and listening. After some time the three came into the sleeping quarters Murdok' had offered them and that's when the talking began.

Marble was the first to ask "Why won't you let me go down there!? This is the kids' and my home we're doing this for!"

Harrison takes his helmet off putting it on a table next to him before saying "Because that city is crawling with soldiers that have orders to shoot to kill! The moment they see you it's over!"

"They won't shoot an unarmed civilian Michael, I have a plan" Jenny says with confidence and a smile.

But he wasn't buying it still sounding furious "You have a plan well alright then what's the plan!?"

Marble explains "If I can get inside the city without being noticed I can act like an ordinary resident that had been hiding out all this time, when they do see me I'll give them a good chase before they catch me. Then they'll have to take me to where everyone else will be and we'll know where they're keeping them."

The SPARTAN calms down now feeling like a total ass, he rubs the back of his head saying "Ok . . . that's a good plan but I see a couple of snags in it. The first is getting you back on the ground without the UNSC knowing and that's damn near impossible doing it with a phantom, second is you trying to tell us where they're keeping the civilians and I doubt they give phone service down there."

Marble raises a finger as she makes a point "True but curtesy of the fleet master and his resources, we have the means of solving both of those problems, I've heard whispers around the ship that Va has a modified dropship fitted with stealth technology, and second I'm pretty confident that Va has some discreet communicator lying around, perhaps one of his quartermasters."

Harrison slowly finds a spot on a bed to sit on and sighs "Alright . . . your plan is as solid as it's going to be . . ."

Marble and Luxray comes to him with Marble sitting down next to the SPARTAN, she puts her hand on his shoulder pad and asks "What's the matter with you?"

Michael couldn't look at her when he says "I-I just don't want to lose you . . . I've lost so many people over the years, to the Covenant, ONI. I can't afford to lose someone else, I'd be damned if it was one of the children or you."

Marble's eyes looked at the SPARTAN's like they have never before, water formed in her eyes when she asks "You . . . care about me?"

He finally has the courage to look her in the eyes saying "Ever since the attack on the ship on our way to Slateport City."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I wasn't worried about losing you back then, the possibility of something happening to you then were low thanks to Luxray at your side. But ever since I turned against Parangosky and the UNSC, I worried non-stop about you hoping you were still alive somewhere."

"Aw Michael that's sweet . . ." Jenny says sincerely.

Harrison chuckled saying "SPARTANs are normally anything but sweet . . . but I suppose there are those exceptions."

Marble starts counting them "Rose, James, and now you . . ."

Michael had a small grin on his face as he moves his gloved hand over hers and says "I'm really glad Ash and Dawn pointed you out for me to help carry the luggage."

Marble moves her hand up to the side of his face and say "So am I . . ."

The two looked into each other's eyes and grinned, then they started to slowly lean in towards one another preparing for their first kiss, Michael, who had seen all the horrors of the war with the Covenant and fought through it all with courage and unflinching determination, was now afraid of what would happen but he closes his eyes as well as Marble Jenny. The moment was abruptly ruined when the two heard the hatch door open, quick instinct took over and the two backed away as fast as they could, they looked over to see May and Max walk in talking when they noticed the two sitting on the bed.

May asks with a raised eyebrow"What were you two doing?"

Harrison's eyes were wide open with his heart beating out of control until he calms himself and said "We were . . . um . . . talking . . ."

Max wasn't buying it and asks "About what?"

Marble answers "I'm going down into Castelia City and find those people in need."

The two suddenly became shocked with May asking "What you can't be serious!? Michael are you going to let her!?"

Harrison shrugs his shoulder "She's got a solid plan and I can't argue with it. We just have to bring it up to the fleet master and wait for the go ahead."

May comments "Yeah but I could've sworn I saw you two—"

Her voice was instantly cut off by a Sangheili's voice barking through the intercom "Sprim punadush, ku kokuwasii! Keda Kajurree pursu shwee api opcom human! Birutzu! Birutzu!"

Immediately afterwards the alarms sounded off with Harrison muttering "The hell?"

Max asks in a panic "What's going on!?"

The SPARTAN-lV quickly got up to his feet grabbing his helmet and said "I don't know, lets head to the bridge and find Murdok'"

Everyone followed except for Marble and Luxray who sat there thinking about what just happened and what about happened until she slowly got up to her feet and headed out of the room with Luxray close behind.

It was some minutes later before Michael and the others made it to the hatch leading onto the bridge when Thar' walks out in a way meaning he's means business, May asks "What's going on Thar'?"

Hurom answers "A human ship has just exited out of the void just outside our fleet's defensive perimeter, I must go and prepare for action."

Michael asks "What kind of ship?"

"I do not know SPARTAN, seek Va if you wish to know more" the ultra then walks away to prepare for combat.

The group then heads onto the bridge where they see Va standing in front of a hologram showing his fleet assuming combat formation while the lone UNSC ship held its position with no signs of activity, the fleet master hears the footsteps of the humans walking aboard and asks in English "Major report?"

A Sangheili in maroon armor standing at a console reports "Human attack ship, stealth class. We are holding position at forty-two kilometers and charging weapons."

Michael thinks to himself out loud "Stealth class? That's gotta be a prowler . . . Murdok' it's the _Marajo_ hold your fire!"

Va snarls at the SPARTAN "And why should I human!? I have seen the works of these silent killers and I will not allow it to harm my ships!"

An Unggoy reports out loud "Fleet Master, the human ship is contacting us on an encrypted channel . . . orders?"

The nine foot fleet master stares down at the seven foot super-soldier with a menacing distrusting glare before he turns his back and commands with a low growl "Open communications."

The grunt complies with the order and opens the communication channel between the _Divine Harbinger_ and the _Marajo_, a human male's voice came through the comms "This is Colonel Urban Holland of the UNSC prowler _Marajo_ to Fleet Master Murdok' Va of the _Fleet of Repentance_ do you acknowledge?"

Va answered with a calm and collected tone "I am Fleet Master Murdok' Va, speak your purpose human and speak true less you wish to feel my wrath."

The Colonel asks "I can assume you have one of my men in there with you, a Michael Harrison?"

Murdok' answers "If you wish to take them back then you are sadly mistaken, I will give you—"

Holland interrupts the fleet master "I don't want them back, we're here to throw our lot in with the rest of you."

Murdok' was speechless afterwards not knowing what to say after that, he instead looks to Harrison who then steps up and says "Welcome to the _Fleet of Repentance _Colonel, I'm sure the fleet master will gladly tell his forces to stand down and allow you to come."

Some of the bridge crew looked at their commander who then gave a nod saying "All forces stand down and stow their weapons, we will welcome our new human allies."

Some of the crew acknowledged and began relaying the orders to stand down throughout the fleet allowing the _Marajo_ to begin its approach to the _Harbinger_ and eventually dock via tube.

In the meantime everyone calmed down and everything went back to normal status, it was only then did Harrison notice someone was missing and ask "Hey Va, where's Ash and Pikachu?"

"I believe those two have left to see to Dawn and her little friend, he seems strongly attached to her. Typical human compassion, though it is a cultural ideal that I too have begun to share with them, if you will excuse me I will take my leave for the rest of the solar cycle and see about Dawn as well before returning to my chambers."

Harrison stops the elite after taking his first step "Wait before you go there's something Marble and I have to talk to you about, she's came up with a plan to find the civilians albeit a risky plan in my belief."

The Sangheili looked into both of their eyes full of confidence in the validity of the plan and determination to help the cause, he then says "Very well, speak . . ."

But before they could elaborate the plan they suddenly heard voices from behind the hatch, it was a female and she seemed very upset "How dare you! Take your freakish hands off me!" followed up with a loud smack.

A Sangheili's voice growled and then roared "Grrr AAR SUMFA!"

Another voice panics "Uh oh! I dink you made 'em mad!"

Then a fourth voice "Jessie why did you have to make him mad!?"

"Who cares! RUN!"

The hatch soon opens revealing a frightened Team Rocket, the moment they saw the others Meowth pleaded to the SPARTAN "Hey one tons of fun help us out! Split jaw back there wants to cook our goose!"

Va sees the furious minor storming into the room and raises a hand saying "Baol' Goram what seems to be the matter?"

The minor stops and exclaims "That human female has dishonored me by striking me across my face! She must be punished!"

Jessie tries to persuade the anger elite "What me!? No it was James! You must be color blind!"

James tries to defend himself "ME!?"

Meowth adds in defense "It was you who got us caught in da first place!"

Baol' argues with a growl "I am not color blind human!"

Murdok's voice suddenly roared throughout the bridge making everyone jump in fright "ENOUGH!" everyone fell silent with Team Rocket shaking in fear.

He quickly calms his tone and says "Baol' you will have your chance for justice . . . if May does not vouch for the safety of our new arrivals."

They all look towards May who now held Team Rocket's fate in her hands, she could not vouch and they'll face punishment by an angry Sangheili possibly even death, or she could vouch and grant them safety aboard the ship, she makes her decision "They're alright Murdok' Just have to keep an eye on them that's all."

Va nodded in acknowledgement and orders Baol' "You may leave minor, return to your post."

Baol' nodded saying "Yes Fleet Master . . ." before he takes one last look at Jessie and flexes his four mandibles in a threatening manner letting out a hiss and left the bridge.

Harrison looks around to see if anything else was going to happen and then says "Well with Team Rocket here I think we can improve on the plan we were going to talk about" from that point the fleet master was all eyes and ears learning what plan the humans had brought up.

It was only an hour later did Murdok' finally appear in the medical bay to see Kernip hard at work with Lighter and some of the other medical staff, he soon finds Ash sitting on a gravity stool between the beds where Piplup laid with Pikachu sitting down beside it and the boy and some of Dawn's pokémon except for Mamoswine sat next to the girl who was still motionless.

Kernip notices the fleet master and approaches him talking in a lowered voice as to not disturb Ash or anyone else in the bay "Human Female wake up soon, boy be slow until Kernip check girl and say okay."

The Sangheili nodded and gratefully says "Thank you apothecary, you have done your best. Now we must leave it to faith and hope that she will return to us safely."

Kernip nods and returns to his work while Va walks on over to the others, his eyes first rested upon Piplup and Pikachu who then turned its eyes up and met his. The fleet master said nothing but instead gave Pikachu a gentle pat on the head and a more gentle touch on Piplup's forehead praying for hope of its full recovery. Once that was done he turns his attention to Ash and Dawn when he noticed Ash was holding Dawn's hand in his own, he rested his own hand on the boy's shoulder letting him know that even he was afraid of losing someone like her.

Ash didn't take his eyes off of Dawn when he asks "Fleet Master, have you ever nearly lost someone close to you before?"

Va knew what he was talking about, the feeling of fear and dread for the loss of a good friend or loved one "Indeed though it is a matter I rather not speak of, as of this moment we must only pray for her."

The two fell silent for several moments waiting and hoping before Ash asks "Not to sound rude or anything but, why are you helping us? I thought your kind was at war with Michael's and Rose's."

"We were for a time, but only in the late years of the war did we finally open our eyes and discovered the prophet's lies they have been whispering in our ears ever since the beginning of the Covenant. All of the atrocities my kind has done in the service of their lies, our lives as an honorable species has been misguided by a web of lies. For a while after the last confrontation with the brutes here so long ago were we without purpose, belief, until I have remembered what the girls had taught us while they were in our presence."

"What did they say?" Ash asks now looking up at the fleet master.

"They said nothing, instead they showed us the perfect example of two completely different worlds coexisting with one another. They displayed that fact with their strong bond with my old and former rival back then, we all still share the pain of our loss that fateful day, their bond has shown me that our worlds have the strength and resolve to make peace with all and find peace."

It was then when Piplup stirs and slowly begins to wake with Pikachu cheering "Pika pi!"

Ash and Va turns around to see Piplup slowly open its eyes and look around, upon seeing Pikachu it was overwhelmed with joy, some of the pokémon looked over to see Piplup and were happy to see their friend awake, Va calls out "Apothecary come."

Kernip rushes on over with his stubby legs stopping by Piplup saying "Stay still birdie, Kernip checking birdie to say okay" he then began his examination of the wings and body and eventually starts a careful reflex check and a few questions answered with nods and shakes.

It was a moment later when the Unggoy said proudly "Birdie okay!"

Ash and Va nodded grateful to hear those words, Ash picks up Pikachu and Piplup and puts them in his lap as they wait for Dawn to wake up, only to happen a few minutes later, her eyes gradually opened and she begins to look around before asking "W-Where am I?"

Va leans over to where she could see him and say "Aboard my cruiser Dawn, welcome back to the _Harbinger_."

She seemed confused "The _Harbinger_? But I was just on Route 114 with Rose and the others before . . . before a . . ."

Ash explains "We got caught up in an ambush by those soldiers, Va came to our rescue and brought us here, everyone's alright."

Kernip comes over and asks "Human stay still till Kernip say okay."

She flashes a light in her eyes to check her responses and asked a few more questions that were answered with 'yes' and 'no', eventually after his examination Kernip states "Human okay!"

"Thank you apothecary" Va says letting the grunt to return to his business.

Dawn slowly sat up in her bed and started to look around some more until her eyes stops on Ash's, the two looked at each other and smiled, but it was the look in their eyes that struck Va odd for a moment until he realizes and says "I see you two have already chosen your mates . . ."

Ash and Dawn looked up at the fleet master asking "Mate?"

The Sangheili chuckled "The strong compassion for others you humans call love, I can see it in your eyes."

The two humans looked at each other then back to Murdok' with Ash asking "It's that obvious huh?"

The elite nodded saying "We Sangheili have keen senses and sharp perceptions on certain things, any Sangheili can tell what you two feel for another. But I will make an oath of silence not to let the others know, that is for both of you to do. But I must ask, how long ago did this relationship begin?"

Dawn answers "About two weeks ago when Ash and I . . . shared our first kiss together."

Va stood there for a moment thinking then said "Hmm that is all I wish to know . . . " and started to leave.

But Dawn stops him "Murdok' wait, where's everyone else?"

Murdok' answers "May along with her young brother and Rose are on the bridge speaking with Thar'. The other SPARTAN, the human female with blue hair, and those they call Team Rocket are preparing to leave the fleet on a mission to infiltrate the human city."

Ash asks "Wait they're what!?"

The Sangheili further explains "The human female named Marble Jenny has volunteered herself to be captured within the city believing that the tyrants will bring her to where they are keeping the other local residents, this will help us plan our assault further and hopefully avoid any unnecessary loses."

Dawn says "We gotta go before they leave the ship."

Va knew that she worries for everyone and says "Come with me then, I will take you to them before they depart."

On the bridge the one armed Thar' Hurom, May, Max, Rose, and the newly arrived Colonel Holland stood around the central hologram projector showing the city and the strategy they have so far for the assault. Holland was impressed and calculated a high probability of success but at the cost of heavy military losses as well as civilian, thankfully he was there to see if he could help with the planning and hopefully save lives.

Thar' asks the Colonel "You were among the human fleet before you defected, did you learn of the location they were keeping the locals?"

Holland answers "Unfortunately it's ONI who's running the show so everything is on a need to know basis, and so far only the ground forces know where the civilians are being kept, the fleet only has to worry about your kind."

Rose adds "And those troopers you captured aren't giving up anything, they completely believe that you're here to glass the planet and wipe out humanity."

May argues "But they're not here to do that . . ."

Thar' explains "No we are not but we have burned their worlds to nothing but glass long ago, they must truly believe that they are here to save this world from us. If only one could explain what is truly happening . . . unfortunately there is no one they will listen to and so it has to be this way."

Max thinks to himself out loud "If only there was a way where no one gets hurt . . ."

Rose tells him "Hard truth is kid that normally there isn't a way like that, everyone wants to save lives but that doesn't always work. The worst part is our fight is on your land, your home, hell I wouldn't mind if there was another invasion on Earth because even though it'll still be our fight it is our home, but being here, it just drags too many people who wants no part of it."

Holland says "The only thing we can do right now is to evacuate the civilians before the fighting starts, that way no more innocents will have to die here."

The elite ultra then says "Then our only hope rests upon Marble and Team Rocket."

In the _Harbinger's_ starboard hangar, SPARTAN Harrison, Marble, Luxray, and Team Rocket were getting ready to depart from the fleet via a black phantom fitted with enhanced stealth technology capable of eluding UNSC sensors.

Harrison was helping Marble fit a Sangheili-made earpiece that had the capability to activate its own camouflage emitter for long periods of time when he said "Alright this earpiece will pick up anything within several meters, that should be enough for eavesdropping in conversations between the soldiers."

Luxray stepped forward and barked "Luxray!" the two turned with Marble saying "Don't worry Luxray I'll be fine."

Team Rocket was ready and waiting inside the phantom's troop bay when Jessie calls out "Are you two love birds coming or not!?"

Harrison looked over to see them waiting and said to Marble "C'mon, let's get airborne" the two walked in while he went up to the cockpit and said "We're set pilot."

The Sangheili pilot nodded and started up the launch sequence and speaking into the comms "This is dropship _Spectre_ to _Divine Harbinger_, we are departing now."

Hurom's voice states "Hold your phantom pilot, the fleet master wishes to say a few words to the humans."

Harrison spoke into the comms "We can't wait, we have to get down there the sooner the better."

Va suddenly appears outside the phantom with Ash, Dawn, and the pokémon, Marble was glad to see Dawn up saying with a smile "It's good to see you're alright Dawn."

Harrison comes out of the cockpit to see Dawn and Piplup standing there, he asks "Hey kid, how're you doing?"

"I'm alright Michael, thanks" Dawn answers but then she asks "You guys are going down there aren't you?"

Marble says "It's the only way to find out where they're keeping the civilians, I know the risks and I'm ready. Take care of Luxray for me ok Dawn?"

"Yeah no problem . . . good luck . . . to all of you" Dawn says with tears slowly coming out of her eyes.

Harrison steps forward and puts his gloved finger under her chin picking it up saying with a smile behind his helmet "Hey, save the tears for the celebration when this is all done with."

Baron adds "Ja fräulein, we'll come back in one piece."

Meanwhile Ash and Pikachu steps up to Team Rocket and comments "I'd never expect to see you guys doing this, thanks."

Jessie replies "We're only doing this so those UNSC twerps don't take over the world when it's ours for the taking."

James wonders "Though I do wonder what everything will be like after this, who knows maybe it'll mark the end of an age old chase for your beloved Pikachu."

Meowth adds "Yeah and do dink we might come out as da good guys!"

The pilot speaks "Fleet Master, we must depart before the sun rises."

Va says "Children, we must let them go for now."

The kids backed away waving goodbyes for now with Marble giving a wave back and Harrison giving a quick and casual salute with two fingers before the pilot closes up the troop bay and starts piloting the phantom dropship out of the hangar bay and soon away from the fleet's defensive perimeter.

On their way to the New World, the SPARTAN brings up a hologram of Castelia City in the middle of the troop bay saying "Alright everyone gather around, we're going through this one last time."

Everyone did as they were told and Michael begins "The phantom will be landing here, several miles northeast of the city, once we're on ground Marble and I will head to these coordinates before breaking off to our secondary objectives. She will wait near one of the city entrances until I set off some explosives Va has dispatched via an orbital pod, once the bombs go off every soldier will be looking out there giving Marble enough time to slip in through their lines and get into the city, I will then proceed to the extraction point and get off world. Team Rocket, you'll be heading south to Skyarrow Bridge where the 306th will most likely have a series of road blocks rather than a large wall, again once I set off the explosives the soldiers will be distracted giving you all time to slip in unnoticed. Once inside you'll need to start performing espionage among the soldiers, grab whatever intel you can get your hands on and relay them to the fleet. The more intel we have the better we can plan the assault and minimize losses. Okay, let's get some hours of sleep in before we hit the dirt."

Everyone nodded knowing their role in the plan and got settled in for several hours of traveling through open space before they enter the planet's atmosphere with Team Rocket finding a corner to rest in and Marble sitting down in a corner as she watched Harrison continue examining the hologram for anything he could have missed, the last one to say anything was the pilot stating "Initiating stealth camouflage" resulting in the phantom to entirely disappear into the blackness of space.

It was around four in the morning when the phantom began its landing outside of the city and a sleepless Harrison waking everyone up, he woke Marble last with a gentle nudge of the arm and said "We gotta go Marble, c'mon."

The phantom's bay doors opened showing the dark woods beneath them and the lights of Castelia City in the distance, wind blew in and greeted the team warmly. The dropship was now hovering over the ground at twenty five feet with the gravity well now active, Team Rocket were the first to drop down through the well followed by Marble and SPARTAN Harrison last.

Once they were all on the ground the phantom takes off to its next position and Harrison says "Alright everyone you know what to do, stay safe."

Everyone nods and parts way with Team Rocket heading south to Skyarrow Bridge and Marble and Michael heading west to their separation point.

It was about twenty minutes of walking later when the two reached the point where they were supposed to separate, Harrison says regrettably "This is it . . ."

Marble comforts him saying "I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

He takes his helmet off saying "I know but if something happens . . ."

She takes a step forward "If something does happen to me and this is the last time we'll see each other, then I won't ever let this down."

She steps forward and kisses the SPARTAN who was shocked and surprised but eventually gave in and held her in his arms for this one moment, the two had never felt like this before in their entire lives and they were glad to have it with each other.

She was the first to break away taking several steps back saying "I'll be waiting for those fireworks" before she turns and heads off to the walls.

Harrison smiled saying "That's my girl . . ." before putting his helmet off and starts heading north where the pod would be.

Baron comments "You two would make a wonderful couple."

Michael replies "Thanks Baron, I knew you would approve. You got a fix on the pod?"

"Ja landvermesser, it'd be a kilometer north, northwest. Setting a waypoint now."

It was sometime later when the SPARTAN finally finds the Covenant orbital insertion pod sticking out of the ground with the door partly cracked open, he reaches the pod and uses his augmented strength to tear the door off its hinges and reveal the pile of covenant explosives stuffed inside with the detonator laying on top. He takes the detonator and checks the connection between it and the bombs which resulted in success, he then heads out to a safe distance at twenty three meters where he can detonate the explosives and not be showered in plasma and radiation.

He gets onto his comms and calls "All units report in."

James's voice answered in a whisper "Team Rocket ready to blast off at the speed of light."

Marble came next "Ready on your go Michael."

"Ok detonating explosives in three, two, one . . ." and he presses down on the detonator.

The resulting blast was unknowingly much powerful than anyone had expected with the explosion estimating at several kilotons of TNT, the shockwave came fast and literally threw the one ton SPARTAN off his feet into the air with his shields taking the brunt of the force until he lands on the ground breathless.

Marble watched the soldiers at one of the city highway entrances close by watch the bright blue florescent explosion erupt in the distance, she then heard Michael coughing "Coh! That's your window people! Move it!"

On those words she sprints through the dark passing the soldiers who were unaware of her as they mutter "**Was that the Covenant?**"

"**There's nothing out there to blow up right?**"

"**Look alive gents!**"

Jenny had successfully entered the dark city by passing several more soldiers that were rushing up to the front with armed warthogs and scorpion tanks backing them up in response to the explosion with some of the commanding officers barking orders to the lower ranked grunts of the 306th.

Marble finds a small alley to take cover in and reports "I made it inside . . . I don't think anyone is on to me yet."

Holland's voice spoke "Good work, however you know what needs to be done."

"Yes Colonel, I'll head further into the city before I give them a run for their money."

She then heads on further in towards the city center not letting anyone spot her before she gets far enough. As time pass she has avoided several night patrols until she was close enough to the city center to hear voices barking out and machinery, patrols around the center were fairly thick compared to the other parts she's been through. She was now coming around a corner of a building where she spots a pair of soldiers wearing the same kind of armor Michael has but it was black and the helmet was different, they were currently chasing a middle-aged man and they were gaining fast. The man started heading in her direction forcing Marble to quickly run into an alley next to her and hid behind several wooden pallets and tin trash cans waiting for the soldiers to pass by. Unfortunately everything turned for the worst when she sees the man sprint passed her hiding place which meant the two SPARTANs had him and her cornered in the alley.

She hears one of the soldiers speak into his comms "**This is Sentinal-two-three to Griffin Actual requesting backup at Mode and Baker street junction north of the city center, we have a suspect possibly armed cornered in a street side alley . . . wilco we'll be standing by.**"

Marble knew she wasn't going to get out of this but she remained quiet when she eventually hear the familiar roar of warthogs arrive some time later and the heavy footsteps of soldiers appearing on scene, one soldier orders "**I want that alley combed from top to bottom, leave nothing unchecked!**" followed up with a chorus of "**Yes Sir!**"

She immediately see lights flood into the dark alley and hear the careful footsteps of soldiers armed with rifles search everyone nook and cranny with their rifle-mounted flashlights, one soldier passes by her place looking the other way with another stepping right behind looking over her spot with his two glowing red eyes but he doesn't notice her. A third soldier comes through and this one was checking through every little thing he walks by moving things aside, Marble closes her eyes hoping she would be unseen but the noise grew closer and closer until he began moving the pallets aside.

She quickly looks up to see the soldier looking down with his rifle aimed at her and call out "**Got a live one here! Get up!**"

By instinct she rushes up and shoves the soldier aside knocking him over a set of trash cans and begins to bolt for the mouth of the alley where she was suddenly confronted by three more soldiers aiming their weapons at her.

Suddenly the one she knocked over gets back up and tackles her to the ground from behind yelling "**Stay the fuck down!**"

Marble pleaded "Let me go!" but the soldier barks "**Shut up!**"

The soldier cuffs her and gets up to his feet bringing his rifle into his hands when he orders "**Get up!**"

Marble argues "I said let me go!" but the soldier became furious and kicks her in the side ordering "**And I said get up!**"

Two of the soldiers in front of her steps up and each grabs her by the arms pulling her up to her feet and marched her to one of the hogs meant for transporting supplies and personnel, one of the SPARTANs that chased the man into the alley comments "**Oh hey this must be our lucky night, we bagged two suspects . . .**"

The escorting soldiers then hauls Jenny up into the back of the vehicle and stood guard until the others found the man they were originally sent to find, it was only minutes later before she starts to hear scuffles and men shouting orders to get down followed up with three gunshots. Shortly after she watched them drag the unconscious man out of the alley and throw him into the back with her, the soldiers gave their good jobs and good nights before packing up and headed off while the two soldiers got into their hog and started transporting her and the man to where they were keeping the others.

The soldier in the passenger seat up front reports "**Gate Keeper this is Vulture-Niner, we're heading inbound to compound northwest, transporting two suspected targets for processing and interrogation over?**"

There was a moment of silence before the marine answers "**Roger that Gate Keeper, we'll be there ETA fifteen mikes, Vulture-Niner out.**"

This was it, with Marble captured and Team Rocket hopefully already inside the city, they will soon learn of the location of the prison camp that will help the others plan for the assault that will take this city back, and even the world from UNSC and ONI hands.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	29. Eve of war

**Never Forget**

**Chapter 29**

"**Eve of war"**

[November 9th, 2556]

It was roughly little before five in the morning when Garrett found himself posted at the gate of the stadium where he was assigned the duty to scan new prisoners, as of right now he was entertaining himself and a few others in a game of poker where they were using ammunition and magazine clips as chips using a UNSC crate as the playing table and so far a soldier named Kyle was winning

Kyle spoke in his British accent as he looks down at his cards "**You'd think some of you would be smart enough to quit right about now.**"

Another soldier comments "**I guess it's a bit too early in the morning for me to play, I'm just not focused at the moment. I fold.**"

A third states "**Ah well I fold, I can't keep up like this.**"

Kyle looks over to Garrett and asks "**What about you Garrett? Are you going to call fold?**"

Garrett looks down at his cards and then said "**I'll put in three sniper rounds . . . and a MA5D magazine of 7.62mm**"

The second soldier comments "**It isn't like Garrett to give up like that, get 'em brother!**"

Kyle comes up with his response "**Alright I see how it's going to be, I'll put in two MA5D magazines plus four sniper rounds, and a clip from my M6H.**"

The third soldier comments "**Ah shit things are about to get real . . .**"

Kyle smiles behind his respirator and shows his cards of four kings and a three saying "**Four of a kind**"

A soldier in the distance calls out to Garrett "**Garrett get your arse up here, we got two coming in!**"

Garrett shouts back "**On my way Lieutenant!**" he turns back to Kyle and shows his hand of cards numbering four to eight all spades and calls "**Straight Flush.**"

Kyle became baffled "**How the!?**" while the two soldiers cheered and Garrett grabs two of the MA5Ds and the M6H magazine and heads off to the front where he was needed.

He arrives at the front as he fits the ammo into his pouches when the lieutenant hands him his facial scanner and asks "**Judging by Kyle's ranting I take it you beaten him at his own game?**"

Garrett turns the scanner on saying "**Yes Lieutenant.**"

The lieutenant says "**Good play, Vulture-Niner reports they're bringing in two suspects found just north of the city center, how they were able to elude us so far is beyond me.**"

"**Maybe when you get the chance you can ask them Lieutenant.**"

They see the headlights of the warthog coming now out of the darkness moments before they hear the crack of thunder overhead and rain began to slowly come down, Garrett held out his gloved hand and saw several drops hit against the palm of his hand, the Lieutenant comments "**That came pretty fast, you'd think the **_**Herald**_** would've warned us about a coming storm.**"

Garrett comments as the hog began to pull over onto the side of the road "**C'mon LT you really think a little rain and thunder is going to hurt anybody?"**

"**No I suppose not, time to get to work Corporal.**"

They watched the two soldiers in the transport hog climb out and take the prisoners out the back and escort them over to Garrett where he would then scan their faces, the first soldier was holding up an unconscious middle-aged man when he calls out "**Need help with this one!**"

The lieutenant holsters his rifle and helps the trooper carry the man over to Garrett while the second trooper held onto a woman's arm but nobody got a good look at her, the two soldiers brings the man over to Garrett and he opens the man's eyes before scanning.

He reports "**Richard N. Cornick, age forty-two, retired police officer now construction manager. Cell twenty-eight.**"

The LT and soldier then carries the man away to the designated cell, next up was a young woman with light blue hair, Garrett easily saw some similarities between her and the other Jenny's in cell thirteen, he says "**Ma'am if you could look into the facial scanner . . .**"

But the woman refuses to look or even open her eyes, the soldier holding her brings out his humbler stun device and hits her in the back with it making her scream out in pain as the sudden surge of electricity shot through her body, he then orders with a menacing tone "**Open your eyes.**"

The woman had no other choice and complied with the orders, Garrett holds the woman's head up and points the scanner on her, after the scanning was complete he reads "**Marble S. Jenny, age twenty-one, Sinnoh Region Detective Agency . . .**" he wanted to ask questions but he couldn't at the moment and said "**I'll take her to cell thirteen, it's about my shift anyway.**"

The soldier shrugs and hands custody of Marble over to Garrett and heads back to the hog while the other two starts heading into the stadium, when the two were passing by the poker game Garrett calls out "**Hey private, you and the others are on gate duty, I'm taking this one to cell thirteen.**"

Private Kyle waves back saying "**Alright we'll be up there after one more hand**" on that note Garrett leaves the scanner with them and resumes escorting Marble to her designated cell.

They were walking down the steps through the spectator area down into the main field as Garrett begins talking "**Welcome to Compound Northwest, you'll be staying here until your eventually release back into the city. In the meantime you will be subjected to processing and interrogation by the UNSC commander here, there are rules to abide by but they're pretty common sense to follow by so I'll spare you the details.**"

Marble asks "Why are you doing this to us? We've done nothing wrong!"

Garrett notices a pair of soldiers walking by and so he puts on a quick act "**Shut your mouth and keep moving!**" followed by a push that nearly knocked Marble over.

Once the soldiers pass Garrett apologizes in a whisper "**Sorry about that, there's expectation to live up to here, anyone playing nice with the prisoners will get their asses handed to them. As for why we're doing this, we'll explain once we get you to your cell with the others.**"

It was several minutes later when the two finally arrived at cell thirteen, Garrett opens the cell door and walks Marble in before taking the cuffs off her and closing the door behind her, the other Jennys including the station commander were awake when they heard the door and found Marble standing there wet from the rain and the soldier standing at the door with rifle in hand.

Garrett tells the other soldier standing guard "**I got it from here trooper, head on back to the barracks.**"

The trooper nods and begins walking away when Garrett himself takes up position in the now pouring rain; the station commander gets up from her bed and asks Marble "What unit you're from?"

Marble answers "S.R.D.A Fourth Precinct."

"Sinnoh Region huh? And a detective too, aren't you a little young for something like that?"

Marble reaches into one of her pockets and holds out her badge certifying her as a police detective, the station commander then introduces herself and the others "I'm Irene Jenny, CCPD Station Commander, this is Kelly, Sarah, and Jordan. Mr. tall, black, and scary over there is Corporal Garrett, he's alright for a guy."

Marble looks at Garrett who gave a nod and resumed his post, she asks the corporal "Why are you doing this to all these people? Where are all the pokémon?"

Irene answers questions "The pokémon are safe, they're being held in the lower levels beneath the stadium, as long as you stay here you'll be fine. As to why they're here, Garrett mentioned things about insurrectionists in the city or something, but we both know that something isn't right."

Garrett adds while not making any gestures "**Not once did I see or hear anything about rebels or insurrection, if you ask me it's a load of bullshit covering something else.** **Knowing ONI it's something big.**"

"What do you think it is Garrett?" Marble asks as she grabs on to the bars.

The soldier watched as two troopers walk by when he said "**I wouldn't know . . . but it's common fact that anything involving ONI is bad business.**"

Marble couldn't help but get the feeling that she and Garrett were vaguely on the same side when it came to the occupation, Garrett then said "**All I know is something big is about to happen and I'm not sure we're ready for it.**"

Marble turns around and looks at Irene with a distrusting look, Irene knew that Marble wasn't sure if Garrett could be trusted but she nods 'yes' which then prompted Marble to ask the soldier "You're talking about the Covenant are you?"

The soldier quickly gave her one look with his red eyes then nonchalantly look back and ask in a somewhat panicked tone "**How the hell did you know about the Covenant? That information was reserved only to military personnel.**"

Marble then spilled the beans "Listen Garrett, the Covenant are not here to destroy the world. They're here to force you and the UNSC off world, this planet is under their protection."

"**What makes you so certain about what the Covenant wants?**"

"Think about it, what do you know about the Covenant that're coming so far?"

"**It's the **_**Fleet of Repentance**_** led by Murdok' Va, a well-known Sangheili commander and strong supporter of the Arbiter's efforts to create peace and stability between Humanity and the Sangheili.**"

"Good, now think about what you said and ask yourself this, if Va is a strong supporter for peace with Humanity, why would he go through all the trouble to destroy this planet full of humans?"

The soldier stood there in the rain thinking silently, she made a very valid point but it also raises some questions for himself, if they were here to save this world then what was he and the UNSC doing here? What was ONI truly behind that would cause the covenant to arrive and try to eliminate them? Many things went through his mind, the possibilities, the actions, the consequences, they all struck fear deep into his heart just thinking about it.

He then asks in a calm manner "**Something tells me you weren't captured by random chance . . . were you?**"

Marble says "No I wasn't, I was actually sent here to find out where you were holding the civilians so that the Covenant can avoid any unnecessary losses. They're planning an assault and I can easily say you guys are about to get hit hard."

"**When does the attack start?**"

"Soon, that's why we have to get everyone to safety as soon as possible, and so far thanks to you you're the only one who can save these people.

"**Don't you have to tell them where the civilians are being held?**"

"They already know . . ."

The soldier mutters to himself "**Shit . . . it'll be a bloodbath.**"

Irene steps up and asks "So will you help us?"

Corporal Garrett stood there thinking for a moment then said "**The tunnels, several dig teams down below were digging out some tunnels in order to make a fallout bunker in the case of the city being glassed. If we can get everyone down there then they'll be out of the crossfire, but with security already thick as it is I'm not sure if we can do it without gaining casualties.**"

"What about the pokémon?" Marble asks.

"**The pokémon will be on the way there, we just have to break them out once we get to them.**"

Suddenly a voice spoke in Garrett's helmet, it was the commander's "**Corporal Farrow, escort Marble S. Jenny to the interrogation room.**"

He responded "**Yes sir, we're on our way.**"

Marble asks "What is it?"

Garrett turns around opening the cell door answering "**You're up for interrogation and I'm going to escort you there, we can talk a little more on the way.**"

He gestures with his hand allowing the young Jenny to walk out but not without Garrett placing handcuffs behind her back and closing the cell door locking it. The two then walked away to the interrogation rooms were in the stadium's VIP lounge that overlooks the entire playing field now turned prison camp.

On their way through a hallway Garrett begins to ask "**When I scanned your face, the scanner reported that you were on assignment in the Hoenn Region working a disappearance case, how come you're all the way out here in Castelia?**"

She asks "You want the detailed version or the brief one?"

A pair of soldiers walked by and Garrett waited for them to be out of earshot before asking "**Keep it brief.**"

She explains "Truth is I was working on that case when some ONI hitman came after me, my pokémon and I dealt with him and made our escape. Week later I met up with who you would call a rouge SPARTAN named Michael Harrison, he tells me about you guys and Castelia and so I joined him to lend a hand. Shortly after coming ashore in the Unova Region, your boys ambushed us and that's when Murdok' and his men came and saved us. Days later we discussed a plan of attack and not knowing where the civilians were I stepped up and ended up here a few hours later."

The corporal comments "**Reasonable enough . . . you got a BS version for the interrogator?**"

"Yeah I'll have something" Jenny states with confidence.

"**Good but you'll need to look and feel real enough if you want to fool 'em, this guy works for ONI and he's a goddamn councilor. He'll try to play nice at first but you can't tell him what you told me.**"

They were approaching a door with two guards standing on each side, Garrett gave a nod to Marble before walking up to the guards and report "**I have Marble S. Jenny ready for interrogation just as the spook requested.**"

One of the marines nudged his head towards the door saying "**Go on in, he's been waiting.**"

The corporal nodded and escorts Marble into the room where there was a single table with two chairs on opposite sides and a full bottle of water on top, in one of those chairs was a man with grey hair wearing a pair of reading glasses in a black naval uniform signifying his affiliation with ONI, the man said with a calm and soothing tone giving him the guise of one of the most friendliest people you'll ever meet "Thank you corporal, we're a man down so you would mind sitting in?"

Garrett replied "**Of course sir**" and sits Marble down and assumes his post at the wall behind the man.

The man then began his session by bringing up a tablet and say "You're Marble Jenny, a twenty-one year old female currently working for the Sinnoh Region Detective Agency Fourth Precinct. Am I correct?"

The detective answers "Yes sir."

The man then said "Please I've had enough of people calling me sir, the name's Frank Delanor."

She then corrects herself "Okay Frank."

"I'm going to be truthful with you for the moment, I work for the Office of Naval Intelligence Section Zero, Internal Affairs, normally I would be investigating whatever may be going on inside our own organization but on Admiral Parangosky's request I was transferred here to—"

Marble finishes "To interrogate people that did nothing wrong?"

Frank adjusts his glasses before saying "I prefer the term questioning, now let's begin shall we?"

Jenny shrugs her shoulders as a sign of relative compliance, the man asks his first question with such innocence behind his voice "Some time ago after our corporal here analyzed your face, it has come to my attention that you're currently on assignment in the Hoenn Region working on a disappearance case, and yet here you are in the economical heart of the Unova Region. Care to explain?"

Marble answers with confidence and clarity "I was following a lead behind one of the Mauville City political figures, I've heard that he owns a small private business here in town so I went to check it out, it was only a day later before your men in black showed up."

"And were you successful in finding anything before the UNSC arrived?" the man asks with sincere interest.

"Unfortunately no, his business and accounts didn't raise any flags to any connections with the case."

"I am truly sorry you had to come up here for nothing and I am truly sorry for the inconvenience that came upon you when the troops arrived, now we're going to go back a little further to the cruise ship you were taking to reach Slateport City."

Marble's mind raced with possible scenarios that could happen but she sets them aside when she asks "Yes?"

The man opened a folder in his hand, it appeared he was having trouble finding the right file so he offers "I'm sorry I don't tend to organize, go ahead and have a sip of water."

Jenny's eyes glanced up to Garrett's faceless mask and he slightly nods his head telling her it's alright, she then takes the bottle saying "Everyone has those days, you should see my desk back at the precinct" and takes a drink.

Delanor chuckled "I suppose that is true, ah here it is."

He holds out three separate files and displays them in front of her, they were profiles of Michael, Ash, and Dawn all with photographic images and detailed reports, and he asks "Do you recognize any of these three during your time on that ship?"

She scanned across Ash and Dawn's pictures before stopping on Harrison and comments "He kinda looks familiar though I can't quite figure it out . . ."

The man takes the other two back into his folder and said "That is Michael Harrison, a soldier who went rogue sometime after he escaped from one of our facilities here."

Jenny knew that was the first big lie he said to her but she goes along saying "Really? He was a pretty nice guy to be around; something about him just makes you want to know more."

"Yes he has that general charismatic appeal to him, I'm also aware that you had a brief confrontation with a Commander Barnes while he and his company boarded the ship."

"Now that guy I remember, I wonder what happened to him."

Frank then states with a sudden change in his tone making him appear less friendly "Why don't you ask him yourself."

The door opens allowing a seven foot soldier in black MJOLNIR armor to step in, he takes his helmet off revealing his greyish black hair and that long scar across his eye that she could never forget, he says "Well isn't this a happy little reunion? Wouldn't you agree soldier?"

Garrett answers with distinction "**Yes Commander.**"

Frank requests "Please take a seat Commander, there's a few things I would like to discuss with you and our friend Marble."

"Of course Councilor whatever you say."

Barnes takes a seat from the far wall and sets it between Frank and Marble when Frank asks "Commander Barnes, could you please describe the events that occurred on the cruise ship? I forgot the files back at my desk and my memory seems to be a little hazy since we last spoke."

The commander grinned "Of course Councilor, my company and I along with our business partners were on route to intercept a cruise ship suspected of transporting illegal hardware to a insurrectionist cell in the Hoenn Region. I gave the order to use stun rounds only and to detain anyone who would put resistance, she was one of them who put up a good quarrel."

"Really?" the councilor asks as he shoots Marble a look.

"Oh yes of course, she and that SPARTAN fellow 'bout decked two of my best men until I had to get involved, of course she was a little more than I could handle back at the time. Eventually my men succeeded in their objectives and pulled out as instructed, my men and I were able to retreat as well but before we over the horizon I used my binoculars and found the two talking. Something there tells me those two were a little more than mere strangers to one another."

"Yes it would appear so . . ." Frank says before turning to Marble with a completely changed expression on his face of frustration and asks her "Now I will ask you again, do you know Michael Harrison?"

"Yes but it was only for the time we were on the ship."

Frank states "Hmm funny, because one of our field agents caught this photo of you and Harrison together on the docks of Rustboro City only a little over a week later" showing her the picture of them talking on the pier.

Barnes adds with a grin "Of course that could be a different Jenny now . . . I can hardly tell the difference between them."

"This is your final chance . . . do you know Michael Harrison?" the councilor asks with more agitation.

Marble was in a panic, she didn't know what to think or do until Frank speaks into his earpiece "Private, could you please bring Mr. Cornick up to the interrogation room?"

Barnes stops him saying "Oh there's no need for that, he's already sittin' outside" he stands up and heads over to the door letting in a awake and alert Richard Cornick with another soldier holding him.

Barnes asks "Hello Cornick, are you feeling better now from those stun rounds those boys in black put into you?"

Richard was utterly afraid at this point not knowing what was going on when he stutters "Y-Yes . . ."

Barnes had that disturbing smile on his face indicating he wasn't truly intending to be friendly when he patted Richard's right shoulder and said "Ah jeez Cornick it's alright, we're all here just havin' a good chat."

He then gives a quick nod to the soldier holding Cornick who then brings out his humbler stun device and strikes Richard's back with it making him fall to his knees crying out in excruciating pain, Marble stands up yelling "What're you doing!? Stop it!"

Frank orders "Corporal?"

Garrett knew what he was going to do but he had no other option and said "**Yes Councilor**" before walking over to Marble and forcefully sit her down and held her down with his left arm on her shoulder.

She tries to force her way back up but Garrett was physically stronger and managed to keep her down despite the struggle she gave, Frank asks in his usual disturbing calm "Again, do you know Michael Harrison?"

"Yes! He's a soldier who went rogue!" she cries out.

Frank raises an eyebrow saying "Hmm . . . not good enough."

Barnes smiled with sinister intent as he nodded to the soldier again causing another debilitating blow to Richard's back with the humbler, the man cried out falling to his hands and knees as Marble cried out "He did nothing to you! Let him go!" she struggled to get up but Garrett involuntarily holds her down.

Barnes asks the soldier "Private would you kindly turn up the voltage, I want to see the man squirm when Ms. Jenny makes her next mistake."

The soldier nods and cranks up the humbler's voltage to where everyone could hear the low hum of electricity stemming through it, Frank asks "You know what will happen again if you do not answer our questions, do you know Michael Harrison?"

Tears were running from her eyes at the sight of one's torture caused by her inability to cooperate, she says "Yes . . . he's a SPARTAN super-soldier who was sent here to find another SPARTAN who died long ago, he went rogue after an attempt to shoot children . . ."

Frank then showed a grin of approval "Thank you . . . that wasn't hard at all was it? On to the next question."

He pulls out another file this time of Murdok' Va, this file was much more detailed seeing how he's a potential threat to humanity with his growing power and military might, he asks "Do you know who this is?"

Marble tried her best to fool the man, her eyes were full of tears and her voice sounded like she was finally broken "No . . ."

And for once Frank fell for it as she has hoped; he pulls the file back and turns his attention back to Harrison "What was your relation with SPARTAN Harrison? Was it meeting by chance, business, or something . . . more."

She answered "We met on the cruise ship and afterwards we became friends . . . nothing more nothing less . . ."

Barnes grinned "Well I suppose that's that then, all good things must come to an end" he turns to the soldier hold Cornick "Take Mr. Cornick back to his cell, he seems a little under the weather."

The soldier replied "**Yes Commander**" before he picks the man up by the arm and escort him out of the room.

Barnes then says "If you need me Councilor I'll be in the other lounge sipping on some of that herbal tea they had here."

The SPARTAN commander leaves closing the door behind him with Frank saying "That will not be necessary, Corporal see to it that Ms. Jenny is taken back to her cell."

Garrett nodded "**Yes Councilor**" and picks Marble up from her seat and walks her out, before they went through the door Frank says "We'll be back here tomorrow for another session Ms. Jenny. I do look forward to it."

She says nothing and walks out with Garrett holding her and closed the door behind them, by the time they had gotten far enough away from any ears, Marble asks "Is Richard going to be alright?"

"**The humbler was set on low I saw it myself, he'll be alright in an hour or so . . . sorry I had to hold you down, I would've done the same thing.**"

"But why him? Why didn't they hurt me instead?"

"**That's how ONI works; they inflict pain on others and blame it on the person involved. Let's keep it quiet until we get back to the others at thirteen.**"

Time has passed and everyone was back at the cell with Marble speaking with the others and Garrett standing guard outside the door in the rain. The corporal knew something big was going to happen very soon, the signs were all around him, Marble speaking with the others, soldiers around him are getting on edge sensing the same thing, the increase in troops and materials being sent from orbit, the hastening in constructing fortifications throughout the city. It was all a matter of time when the attack starts, and he knew what side he was on.

He hears Marble speaking to someone, not one of the Jenny but someone with the rank of Colonel, he turns to see her speaking into an elusive earpiece he never saw before when she finishes "Of course Colonel . . . I understand."

Garrett asks "**When does the attack start?**"

Marble looked around her seeing all the faces looking right back before she turns to the turncoat corporal and say "Dawn . . ."

[In orbit behind the moon]

Aboard the _Divine Harbinger_ Murdok' Va, Thar' Hurom, Colonel Holland, SPARTAN Harrison, SPARTAN Rose, and the kids were all on the cruiser's bridge standing around the central hologram showing the city. The entire fleet was now in full mobilization scrambling all fighters and dropships, troops were in preparation for war checking their weapons and armor before heading off to their respective dropships for the ground invasion. Crewmen on the bridge were more active than ever coordinating with the other ships of the fleet relaying orders and bringing up fighter formations, this was the eve of a whole new war, and everyone was ready for it.

Va reports "All ships have reported in combat ready, the fleet will proceed to jump coordinates on my word."

Colonel Holland state "I'll be on the _Marajo_ coordinating the ground effort with Sangheili field commanders in conjunction with Thar' who will lead the main assault on the walls."

Thar' states "My forces will pound them like a drum and we will overwhelm them with our might."

Rose adds "Harrison and I will head down with the first wave of troops; I'll get a secondary command post up and ready to help with the ground efforts and secure some LZs for the next wave."

Harrison points out to the stadium "The stadium is where they're keeping the civilians and Marble, I'll lead a strike team in there and clear out all hostile soldiers and proceed with the evacuation."

Ash says "We're coming with you guys."

Va argues "No you will not."

Michael adds "Yeah there's no way I'm letting you all head into a combat zone, things will be bad enough as it is and none of us wants you all to be in the middle of it."

Dawn argues "But this is our fight, this is our home!"

Harrison knew before it began that he was going to lose this argument with all the kids against him and the others and that they had a point, he then sighs "Alright but Rose will decide when you come down, hopefully by then the skies will be clear enough for the phantoms to land safely."

Thar' notices the _Herald_ and the two aircraft carriers over the waters and asks "What of the human ships outside the city?"

Va answers "I will dispatch a cruiser to deal with that matter once we gain the upper hand in the battle in the stars."

Rose then crosses her arms and asks "So . . . this is it then?"

Holland "It would seem so . . ."

Thar' "This will be our finest hour, and we will emerge victorious in the end . . ."

Va' "We are not doing this just for the children, but for all of the New World . . . no doubt it will be our finest hour but it will also be our darkest . . . we all must rely on each other if we are to succeed."

May adds "Yeah, we're all in this together. . ."

Everyone nodded and became silent for several moments; Baron then asks "Any last words somebody wants to say?"

Nobody did anything until Va nodded and walked over to his command chair where he then orders "Open all communications within the fleet; I want every soul to hear my voice."

A Sangheili officer nodded and did as he was told, Murdok' then began:

"To all ears that hears my voice take heed, this is Fleet Master Murdok' Va of the cruiser _Divine Harbinger_ within the _Fleet of Repentance_. Today's events will not be spoken through words or politics like our old homes, no, today will be spoken through action and resolve for we are the sword and shield of the people under threat, we are the rightful bearers of justice and order within this region of reality. No more will these aggressors assume control of what does not belong to them, we will show them justice and drive them back through the blackness of space from whence they came, they will hear our cries for war and they will fear it! We are the mighty Sangheili of Sanghelios and we will never forget that honor nor will we stand by and watch with our eyes! We will take action with our blades and we will prevail!"

The response to the fleet master's words were paramount, cries from Sangheili, Unggoy, Huragok, T'vaoan, and even the mighty Mgalekgolo roared to Va's call to arms and they were ready to die for justice and honor, he could even hear the calls to war within his own bridge and hallways, he then gives the one call that all knew at once "BIRUTZU!"

All the voices within the fleet came together as one and called "BIRUTZU!"

Va repeated himself throwing his fist and sword into the air "BIRUTZU!"

The fleet once more even more powerful than the last "BIRUTZU!"

The moment of morale was at its highest and no one could stop the gears of war from turning, the time has come, and it was time to act, a crewman reports "Fleet Master all ships are ready for action and the nearby star is now rising over the target area."

Va had this new sense of duty and determination he had never felt within his eighty three years of living and he was ready to act, "Send the fleet into the void so that we may temper our blades against their flesh . . ."

The crewman nods and relays the order "All ships jump into the void, report to your battle quarters! The war is nigh and we will not stop!"

On those orders SPARTAN Harrison and SPARTAN Rose begins to walk out with Rose saying "This is where the fun begins."

The _Fleet of Repentance _soon afterwards jumped into slipspace leaving no trace of their existence behind, this was the eve of war . . . and no one can stop it.

**You will be expecting more chapters to come out soon due to my chances of joining the U.S. Army and I would really hate to go with this unfinished, if something comes up and I don't get in then that's tough luck on me but more stories and chapters for you guys.**

**As always, please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	30. Judge, jury, and war

**Never Forget**

**Chapter 30**

"**Judge, jury, and war"**

[November 9th, 2556]

[In orbit, 12th Combat Exploration Fleet]

Aboard the Vindication-class Light Battleship _Province_, Vice Admiral William J. Anderson was on his way to the bridge with his cup of coffee, he had been in orbit over the planet for nearly a month when he first arrived with a small amount of ships under his command, ever since he's been receiving combat ships, supply transports, and capital warships such as the two Poseidon-class Light Carriers that were close by.

He finally comes onto the bridge where his men were hard at work helping coordinate the fleet when he asks "Harley, what's the word on the ground?" before taking a sip of his coffee.

Harley, the ship's intelligence officer and communications operator reports "Nothing out of the usual sir except for a large explosion north of the city during the night."

"Covenant?" the admiral asks as he sits down in his chair.

"Yes sir, EOD teams went out and found confirmed signs of plasma residue and gamma radiation, the _Herald_ performed a three-sixty scan of the area and there was no Covenant to be found."

The admiral comments "This is Murdok' Va we're dealing with so there has to be reason behind that explosion . . . distraction perhaps?"

"Most likely sir" Harley answers before returning to his console.

Anderson then turned his attention to a female crew member and asks "Quinn, anything you want to report?"

Quinn, the sensor operator answers "Actually yes Admiral, a few minutes ago one of our probes found small traces of Hawking Radiation near the orbiting moon . . . whatever was there jumped only a few hours ago."

The admiral takes another sip and says "Well . . . I guess we all know what that means then . . . the Cove-"

An alarm sounds and a crewman reports "Admiral! Slipspace ruptures detected fifty-nine kilometers off our bow!"

"Bring it on screen ensign" the admiral says putting his cup down.

The massive display screen in front of them soon showed several covenant ships exit out of slipspace in front of them, the ensign reports "Sir, eight capital warships . . . hull classifications confirmed, one CAS-class Carrier, five CCS-class Battlecruisers, an SDV-class Corvette, and . . . an RCS-class Armored Battlecruiser . . . sir . . ."

The admiral trains his eyes on the armored battlecruiser and says "I know ensign . . . it's the goddamn _Harbinger_ . . ."

Quinn reports "Admiral, Covenant ships are holding position . . . no other activity can be detected."

Instantly afterwards Harley reports "Admiral . . . the _Harbinger _is hailing us on an open channel to all our ships . . ."

William orders "Put it through . . ."

The display screen switches from the idle fleet to the face of a Sangheili in white armor, his eyes showed fierce determination and no forgiveness whatsoever, Anderson introduces himself "I'm Vice Admiral William Anderson of the UNSC 12th Combat Expedition Fleet. You are trespassing in UNSC space which is in gross violation of the Human-Covenant Treaty of 2553 and—"

The Sangheili rudely interrupts the admiral "I am Fleet Master Murdok' Va of the _Fleet of Repentance_ and I believe you are the one who is trespassing, this world and its inhabitants are under our protection. I will give you the only chance to withdraw all ground forces you possess and leave at once."

"And if I refuse?" the Admiral asks.

Only moments later did Quinn report "Sir they're charging weapons!"

Va then said his last words to the admiral in such a threatening tone that one would shutter "Leave . . . now."

The admiral thought about the choices that laid in front of him, after careful thinking and threat assessments he gives his order to a crewman, "Cadet, sound quarters and have all hands man their battle stations, I want all fighters deployed from the fleet and form up for attack."

The cadet at first thought William had gone mad thinking he could win a head-on engagement with the infamous Murdok' Va but he saw the look in his admiral's eyes and so forth complies with his orders.

Va scoffed "If you wish to fight then it is my command . . . may the best fleet master prevail . . ."

The transmission ends for both sides, Murdok' Va turns to his hologram projector showing the two converging fleets, it was then when several more human warships dropped out of slipspace to aid the defending fleet and a Sangheili crewman reports "Human ships! Staggered line! Fleet Master they out number us three to one!"

"Then it is an even fight, all ships deploy fighters and hold the line . . . we brace ourselves for the first salvo then we proceed with our attack."

A combat officer nods and relays the orders "Deploy all fighters and send all reserve power to the bow shields!"

The stridents begin to close in and charging up their forward MAC cannons to fire, at the same time Murdok's warships strengthened their own shields in response to the inbound attack. Within moments the fourteen heavy frigates fired their MAC rounds complemented with a series of Archer missiles, the rounds smashed into various ships including the _Harbinger_ but their shields held until the swarm of missiles rained down upon them catching two battlecruisers with their shields down and caused massive damage throughout the ships.

Murdok' raised his hands into the air as if he was now an orchestrator at a symphony "Now all ships of the _Fleet of Repentance_ hear this! Lay waste to all vessels that stand in our path! Show them that this is our world to protect, not theirs to rule!"

The fleet of eight Covenant warships launched their own attack sending in swarms of seraphs fighters and phantom gunboats while the capital warships launched volley after volley of plasma torpedoes and precision pulse lasers as the UNSC fleet countered with their longsword interceptors and _**F-41 Exoatmospheric Multirole Strike Fighters**_ in unison with cannon fire from _**M965 Fortress Point Defense Guns**_ and volleys of missile barrages. It was mere moments before this small skirmish became a heavy warzone among the stars with ships throwing out flak rounds and explosives covering kilometers of space around them in a thick layer of fire, fighters on both sides engaged in endless dogfights while covenant and human capital ships pummeled one another with fierce barrages. Murdok's carrier showed military supremacy over the entire field of battle as it launched waves of fighters and attacked insignificant warships with its massive array of plasma weaponry.

The battleship _Province_ soon started to target the _Harbinger_ as it committed all its firepower onto the armored battlecruiser, Va saw it as a personal challenge from Admiral Anderson and ordered "All weapons target the human flagship, reduce it into nothing more than a graveyard."

The bridge crew nodded in acknowledgement and relayed orders to the gun crews, the _Harbinger _then began pounding against the _Province's_ shields with plasma torpedoes to great effect, despite humanity's massive jump in technology after the war with the covenant, the Sangheili had far more knowledge and experience with energy shielding and knew that their energy-based weapons were ideal in taking down shields leaving ships exposed. Both massive vessels pounded against one another relentlessly as soon as they were locked in a broadside engagement where both ships were at their most dangerous, the _Province _hammers the _Harbinger_ with cannon fire and missiles as the covenant counterpart responded with plasma torpedoes and pulse lasers.

A crewman aboard the _Province_ reports "Admiral, shields are at twenty five percent and dropping, our armor won't last long against those torpedoes!"

William orders "I need a squadron of longswords on the _Harbinger_ now!"

A small surviving squadron of four longswords fitted with anti-ship missiles responded to _Province's_ call for help and began their run on the _Harbinger_ from above, seraph fighters and pulse lasers began attacking the bombers and only managed to shoot down two before they launched the missiles slamming into _Harbinger's _weakening shields.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the battle, Va's CCS battlecruisers engaged the relatively agile stridents and the arguably sturdy autumns and marathon with some degree of success, but the SDV-class corvette was soon destroyed after taking two simultaneous MAC rounds from two autumn class cruisers that were already taking a beating from strafing seraphs and phantoms. The carrier _Humble Absolution_ with its unmatched might tore through several strident frigates and severely crippled an autumn before setting its sights on the Marathon-class Battlecruiser, but even then the carrier's shields had fallen and was taking heavy damage from MAC rounds and bombing runs done on it but its massive tonnage and size made these attacks merely moderate as it continued dominating the battlefield.

Another CCS-class Battlecruiser has fell victim to the human onslaught when a crewman reports "Sire we are losing ships, we will not last long in this heavy fight."

Murdok' agreed and orders "Call the other ships and bring them into the fray, it is time to bring down the full might of our resolve."

The crewman nods and contacts the awaiting carrier _Inglorious Reclamation_ "Cruiser _Divine Harbinger _to carrier _Prudent Reclamation_, you are needed on the fields of war, come forth and show the humans your majesty!"

It was mere minutes later aboard the _Province_ when Quinn reports "Admiral! Six more contacts just came out of slipspace at twenty three kilometers off our starboard side up high!"

Anderson asks "UNSC?"

"Only one Admiral, but the rest are covies, I'm seeing three more battlecruisers, a corvette, and another carrier."

"What about the UNSC contact?"

"Sahara class, it's the _Marajo_ sir."

"Get me communications with that prowler; I need it to send for help."

Harley reports "I can't sir, the _Marajo_ is on encrypted channels, it's coordinating with the Covenant."

The newly arrived Covenant warships drops out of slipspace high above the raging battle this provided the perfect opportunity to decimate the bulk of the human fleet with their _**energy projectors**_, devastating plasma doomsday weapons used to glass worlds with a highly concentrated beam of super-heated plasma. The battlecruisers angled their undersides to their individual targets and began charging while the second carrier begins launching its massive complement of seraph fighters down into the hell below.

Aboard the _Reclamation_, the SPARTANs and children watched the raging battle below with the _Harbinger _and _Province_ slugging it out in the heart of it, Rose comments "This mess makes the last battle with the brutes look like preschool . . . that UNSC commander knows how to throw a party."

May looks at the attacking cruisers and adds "So does Va, look."

They saw the cruisers escorting the _Reclamation_ enter the final stage of their firing sequence before sending down precise and utterly devastating blue beams of pure energy down into the battle below, the beams quickly and viciously cuts through their targets regardless of shields or armor destroying another strident, an autumn, and severely crippling another autumn in the process.

The _Reclamation's_ intercom systems came online and a grunt ordered "All lances report to your designated ships and prepare for surface attack."

Rose comments "We know the music, time to dance" as she and Harrison begin making their way to the carrier's main hangar where their phantom dropships waits to transport them.

It was about half an hour later when everyone made it into the hangar; they along with thousands of Covenant soldiers and vehicles began boarding onto their respective dropships for the ground attack, the humans stood along the side of the hangar overlooking the masses move to war.

Ash mutters in utter awe "Look at them all Pikachu . . ."

"Pika . . ."

Dawn states "All those souls, marching happily to their ships waiting to fight and die for us . . . it truly means a lot but . . . it'll just bring more pain of loss to everyone . . ."

Thar' Hurom stood in the middle of massive hangar and roared to the top of his lungs "Who are we!?"

Every alien being roared back "The necessary justice and resolve!"

Thar' asks "Why are we necessary!?"

"To purge the world of evil!"

"And why are we the chosen few!? Ordained to undertake this unholy task!?"

"Because we are the mighty!"

The covenant roared their cries for war as they resumed marching onwards to victory ever lasting, Rose said as she takes her issued T-25 DER plasma rifle into her hands and say "That's our cue boys!"

The kids noticed she was referring to someone or something behind them and when they turned around they saw eight Sangheili soldiers approaching with two massive Mgalekgolo, also known as hunters, coming up behind them, the elites passed by the children with no reaction, but the children were astonished by the sheer size of the two mighty hunters as they walked by. They all boarded a single phantom where Rose soon enters afterwards, soon afterwards Michael's strike team of spec ops elites and grunts arrived and boarded their own dropship adjacent from Rose's with Harrison climbing aboard with them.

The kids stood outside both phantoms with Ash saying "You all stay safe down there alright?"

A Sangheili from Harrison's phantom replied "Your concern for all of us has been duly noted human . . ."

An agreeing rumble came from one of Rose's hunters before she says "When my team secures an LZ and the skies have cleared up I'll send a phantom to come get you guys, alright?"

The kids nodded and started waving goodbyes telling everyone to stay safe and get the job done, the two SPARTANs waved back until the two phantoms, along with dozens of others and hundreds of _**Type-26 Ground Support Aircrafts**_, begin to hover over the bottom floor as the carrier now enters the upper atmosphere of the planet over Castelia City in the middle of a storm. Without another delay the phantom swarm along with their banshee escorts shot out of the carrier's hangar bay and nose dive down into the enemy fire coming from anti-air installations on the ground, the storm proved only a little challenge for the Sangheili pilots as they prepare to break their descent and land the troops at their designated landing points. The first wing of phantoms and banshees broke through the clouds and found themselves being baptized in a sea of lead and flak as the city below them appeared with concrete skyscrapers bristling with multiple _**M71 Anti-Aircraft Guns**_ firing off 20mm rounds at a very high rate of fire and _**M95 'Lance' Guided Missile Weapon Systems**_ launching salvos of anti-air missiles into the air swatting several phantoms and accompanying banshees out of the air.

Rose's phantom only managed to take several rounds before landing in the middle of a street junction deploying the SPARTAN and her Covenant allies onto the pavement streets below only moments later to be ambushed by waiting human soldiers, Rose speaks into her comms "This is SPARTAN Rose on ground control to all ground teams, expect heavy ground resistance once you hit the ground! The streets are crawling with soldiers!"

Harrison responded through the comms "Copy that! We're on our way to the stadium now! We're taking—" his comms abruptly ended after an explosion and a very brief cry from an Unggoy.

Aboard the _Reclamation_ high above the clouds, the kids and their pokémon were in the carrier's war room where several commanders stood coordinating the ground assault, Max cries out "Oh no Michael!"

Dawn and May calls out into the comms "Michael are you alright!?"

There was no response from the SPARTAN-lV to which Ash mutters "Michael . . . you gotta pull through for everyone . . . for Marble . . ."

Back on the ground, Harrison's phantom found itself crashed against the floor of a department store when the SPARTAN and five of his remaining team climbed out of the dropship and found cover in the case of an impending attack from the enemy.

Michael takes a quick look at the empty streets through the hole the phantom made when it crashed into the store and returns to cover getting on his comms "This is SPARTAN Harrison, my phantom's down and I lost three men and the pilot, I need coverage on my A.O. how copy?"

Holland's voice responded "This is UNSC _Marajo_ we read you standby" it was only several moments later when he replies "Be advised SPARTAN, you have multiple hostile contacts closing in on your position, recommend you dig in and hold out until we can send reinforcements your way."

The first squad of soldiers appeared in the rain storm and began firing on Harrison's position with automatic gunfire, the Covenant soldiers began firing back as Michael replies "Copy that! We'll manage just make sure you send help!"

An elite wielding a _**Type-50 Sniper Rifle System**_, commonly called the particle beam rifle, asks "What is the word human?"

The SPARTAN readies his assault rifle answering "We're deep with no cover, the Colonel wants us to hold out until he can send reinforcements to us."

An spec ops grunt appeared out of the wreckage armed with a _**Type-33 Light Anti-Armor Weapon**_, known as the fuel rod cannon and a Sangheili remarks "You have survived Frilp . . . I am most certainly impressed."

Frilp replied "Me very lucky! Where bad guys?"

A bullet flies overhead answering the grunt's question and forcing him to hide behind cover next to the SPARTAN who began returning fire in quick short bursts of fire, the elites followed his example and began firing bolts of plasma and needles back at the enemy forces that continued to appear in the rain.

At the stadium, Corporal Garrett was combat ready and was making his way to the cell blocks as soldiers all around him hastily preparing for combat rushing to various defensive positions barking out orders as gunfire and explosions echoed in the distance. When he finally comes onto the field he looked up into the clouds and saw phantoms flying low overhead while banshees and seraphs engaged broadsword fighters and Skyhawk jump jets in swift and lethal dogfights all over the city with AA guns firing in every direction.

He hears the civilians crying out for help and safety as he runs to cell thirteen where the officers were held, he finally reaches them and Irene asks "What's going on!? Is that the attack we're hearing!?"

The corporal begins unlocking the jail cell "**Yeah, those Covie friends of ours are hitting the city hard, we got to get everyone underground and I need your help moving these people along.**"

Marble comes up and asks "Where are all the other guards? You're the only one here . . ."

"**What?**" Garrett asks as he turns around to see no other soldier here, despite a war going on there should at least someone standing guard but there was no one.

After looking around for another moment he turns his attention back to the cell door saying "**Never mind that, once I get this door open I'm going to hand you all the key cards I took from the management office, then I want you all to start opening the cells and tell everyone to head down stairs.**"

He finishes unlocking the door and gave a pull but the door didn't budge, Garrett had to think for a moment when he said "**Goddamit.**"

Irene asks "What's wrong?"

"**Nothing, I got caught up in the moment that I forgot about the password on the keypad, one second.**"

He starts typing in the code on the keypad next to the door when suddenly Marble calls out "Garrett behind you!"

The corporal quickly turns around to find one of his own comrades aiming a battle rifle at him ordering "**Corporal back away from the cell now!**"

Garrett remained where he stood and asks "**What's going on? Stand down!**"

"**I got orders to ensure nobody leaves their cell, if that means I have to shoot then I'll do it. Now step away!**"

Garret slowly starts slipping his M6H magnum out of his right holster and hands it over to Irene behind him without the soldier knowing as he asks "**Orders!? I'm doing to save their lives! That's why we built the underground tunnels, to shelter these people from the attack!**"

"**Screw them corporal! Those tunnels were never meant for them! They were built for us alone, as a viable position for a last stand!**"

"**So we're just going to leave all these people to die!? What kind of people are we if we're no better than the Covenant!?**"

"**I'm not here to discuss who we are . . . I'm just following orders . . .**"

Garrett made no gesture when he said "**You're following orders . . . I get it . . . and I'm doing what's right.**"

A split second after, a gunshot rang out from the magnum in Irene's hands sending the bullet flying past Garrett's head and into the soldier's left shoulder where it tore through his arm, the soldier flinched in pain and fired off a burst of three rounds all striking the corporal across his vest and knocking him to the ground. When he hits the ground he brings up his assault rifle trained on the wounded soldier and unloads several bursts of automatic gunfire into the trooper until he was nothing more than a lifeless body on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

The corporal painstakingly gets back up on to his feet and finishes unlocking the door and open it letting the others out when Irene asks "Hey you alright?"

Garrett's breath was heavy when he said "**Yeah, the vest took the hits I'll be fine. Alright let's start getting these people down below, I'll be ready by the stairs waiting to take them down.**"

The Jennys nodded in acknowledgement as he hands them all their own key cards to help unlock the doors, after that he hands his assault rifle to one of the officers asking "**You know how to operate this?**"

The officer nodded and headed out while Garrett takes the dead soldier's battle rifle and goes on to what he has to do.

Outside the city walls, Thar' Hurom troops were already heavily engaged with the heavily fortified walls armed with machine gun bunkers and artillery batteries, and despite sustaining heavy losses the Covenant forces were not showing signs of backing down.

Thar' and some of his soldiers were in cover behind a small hillside fortified with portable shielding technology which was able to hold off the UNSC's firepower for the time being, Thar' began speaking into his comms "Carrier _Reclamation_ this is Thar' Hurom of the main attack force, it is time to deploy the walkers."

A crewman aboard the _Prudent Reclamation _responded "It will be done . . . stand by for deployment."

Minutes later Thar' looks up high to see the CAS-class Assault Carrier high above in the atmosphere flying overhead, it was mere seconds later when he catches sight of the falling behemoths and orders to the surrounding troops "Be wary my brothers! Our heavy support comes from the skies!"

The series of scarab walkers came crashing down into the ground throwing up dirt into the air before they stand up and begin dismantling the walls meter by meter with their main focus cannons firing molten beams of super-heated plasma. To Thar's surprise, UNSC made a rapid response with a squadron of longswords preparing an attack run on the larger walkers, the bombs fell slamming into the side of a scarab and causing it to topple over onto its side smashing whatever may have been underneath it. Fortunately a formation of banshees traveling at high speeds entered the area and began tailing the bombers before they could have ever come around for another attack thus allowing the scarabs and tanks to continue their brutal assault against the walls.

Holland's voice spoke on Thar's comlink "Thar' what's your situation?"

Hurom responded "Need not to worry human, we are clawing our way through the tyrants' barrier and will be proceeding into the city soon."

"Understood, remember we need to keep collateral damage at a minimum, this isn't the enemy's home, it belongs to someone else."

"I understand human, rest assured I will only permit only a few walkers to enter the city once this is all finished with."

Rose's team of soldiers had managed to secure the street junction they landed in and already began setting up a command post with defenses only strong enough to hold off small infantry attacks, the SPARTAN herself stood upon a pile of rubble fallen from the side of a building after a desperate assault from the enemy earlier with her pokémon, Garchomp and Bastiodon.

An elite minor approaches her as she was using a set of binoculars to look farther down the streets in the rain and reports "Human, another flight of phantoms are underway to reinforce our position . . ." his voice trailed off.

Rose puts her binoculars down and looks at the minor saying "You're not telling me something . . . what is it?"

"The . . . the human children are on their way as well . . ."

"After Harrison and I said to wait for my word!? I swear to go-"

A high-velocity round comes streaming in through the rain and tears a hole through the minor's head forcing Rose and her pokémon to duck for cover and call out "Sniper! Everyone down!"

The Covenant soldiers that were in the sniper's field of view dropped whatever they were doing and ran straight for cover but not before the sniper fired again killing a skirmisher with a clean headshot, Rose calls out "Sarek' front and center!"

A sangheili in red armor rushes through the open junction and rain carrying a beam rifle in his hands, he quickly reaches the piece of broken concrete where Rose sat and said "I am here human . . ."

Rose informs the major "We got a friend who thinks he's a hotshot with his shooting, be a dear and show him an example on how a real sniper deals with a target."

Sarek' nodded "Just show me the way" and heads off to a nearby set of cover.

The elite digs in behind a set of broken rubble and slowly started to make a small port for his rifle but doing it carefully as to not draw attention to himself, Rose on the other hand was preparing to do the complete opposite much to her pokémon' objection.

She turns to see Sarek' taking aim with his rifle and ask "You ready split lips?"

Sarek' gave a nod saying "I am waiting . . ."

Rose nodded and took several deep breaths muttering "Alright you can do this . . ." she takes one last glance at her two pokémon and stepped out into the sniper's view.

The anti-material round came instantly and tore through Rose's shields and right shoulder blowing it clean off her torso causing her to cry out in agonizing pain and fall over, Sarek' was able to catch the muzzle flash of the rifle and quickly found the black trooper wielding it. He was positioned inside a blown out building several blocks down the street on the second story, he was using the darkness inside the building to hide himself but he was now dead to rights at Sarek's hands. It was over in an instant when the elite pulls the trigger and sends a hyper-velocity shot of ionized particles that completely penetrated the sniper's face mask and head, it was seconds later when Sarek' watched the human slump over dead.

"It is done . . ." Sarek' says before holstering his rifle onto his back.

He finds Rose lying on the ground with her left hand over her bleeding right socket, he helps her up as she says with a choked voice "Yeah . . . don't expect me to do that again . . . "

Sarek' chuckled and began walking her back into the command post with her pokémon's help as the other soldiers came out of cover and resumed their work, coincidentally moments later a pair of phantoms drops in and lands in the junction one carrying fresh troops and equipment, the second carrying a small amount of troops and the kids.

The kids disembarked from their phantom and were confronted by the SPARTAN when she says "What the hell were you all thinking!?"

Ash notices Rose's missing right arm and asks "Rose what happened to your arm!?"

Rose stayed on topic "Never mind about my arm, I specifically said to wait in the carrier until I said it was safe to come down! And yet you came down with the second wave of dropships while everything is still gone to shit! You all could've been killed!"

The kids said nothing and looked down in disappointment, Rose sighed and thought to herself out loud "Ok we can still make this work . . . think Rose . . . okay! I want you all to head over to the corner store over there" she points out to a building at the northeastern corner of the junction saying "Inside I want you and your pokémon to help the others get a base of operations up and running, use whatever means necessary."

Max smiled "No problem Rose!"

Dawn adds "Yeah we can handle that!"

May says lastly "Let's go!"

Rose watched the kids head over to the building with the troops that were carrying equipment, she was disappointed in them for disobeying her orders but she couldn't help feel that their hearts were in the right places and she couldn't be mad at that. Still she would've preferred that they listen to her for their own sakes because with the current situation in the air, their phantom could've easily been shot down and that would've been the end of the story. She sighs to herself one last time before following them into the building where she would then find a combat medic to tend to her wound.

Harrison was down to his last magazine as he and his team was still pinned inside the department store their phantom had crashed into earlier, fortunately they were able to hold off the enemy quite effectively with no casualties of their own.

A burst of bullets racked the slab of riddled concrete the SPARTAN hid behind as he contacts the _Marajo_ "Colonel, how's that backup coming along!?"

Holland responded "Thar's forces has made a breakthrough in the walls outside, reinforcements are on route. Hang on a little longer SPARTAN."

"It's kind of getting hard to do that right now, we're running low on ammo! We'll hold them as long as we can but they're bringing everything they got now!"

Communications ended leaving Michael and his team surrounded for the time being, he turns to his team and ask "How's everyone holding up!?"

Frilp was the first "Me okay!"

The Sangheili sniper, Saal' Vetrom, answered "I only have enough energy for a few more kills."

Harrison replied "Make them count Saal'" he turns to everyone else who give nods and grunts as they continued fighting.

Frilp peeked through a shattered window and spots something in the distance, it was a second later when he cries out "Big scary tanks!"

Harrison brings his enhanced sensor package down from his forehead over his visor and takes a look expecting scorpion tanks incoming but he saw something worse, he spots two monstrous _**M850 'Grizzly' Main Battle Tanks **_on approach with their dual 120mm smoothbore cannons ready to fire, Harrison groans "Oh you've got to be shitting me . . ."

The first tank reached within seven-hundred and fifty-two meters when it fired its first shell at the department store destroying a column a Sangheili was hiding behind, the concrete and rebar crumbled and fell on top of the alien pinning him on the ground under its weight. Frilp was quick to act bringing up his fuel rod cannon and begin firing back green capsules full of incendiary gel down range, several rounds smashes into the front glacises plate with little effect, the grizzly's armor consists of a hardened Titanium-A composite set at the perfect sloped angle making it capable in defeating most anti-armor attacks. The two tanks soon met up with their infantrymen and began pelting the department store with gunfire and HE shells, the attacks became fierce enough that Harrison nor any of his team could return fire without taking a bullet.

Saal' states "We will not last much longer in this kind of condition!"

Harrison calls out "Just keep your head down! Backup is coming, it'll only be a few more min—"

Before he finishes that sentence he hears low thuds in the distance almost in the similar pattern of walking, soon enough he hears the charging of a weapon and suddenly one of the grizzly tanks was bombarded by a large green beam of plasma virtually destroying it in seconds.

He could hear the soldiers panic and run away yelling "**SCARAB! RETREAT!**"

He climbs out of cover to see the soldiers run away and their tank in full reverse while shooting back at something that was supposedly above him and his team, moments later did this large mechanical foot comes down in front of the store against the pavement street cracking it and another beam fired at the retreating tank destroying it out right. The scarab finally came into full view in the streets when it lowered its body to the ground allowing a company of covenant soldiers to deploy from its lower bays, the soldiers rushes to the store to relieve the trapped team and their buried member.

Harrison comes out of cover and walks out onto the streets asking "Who's in command here?"

A Sangheili in black armor approaches the SPARTAN stating "I am Fel' Tarsem . . . Thar' has sent me to aid you in your quest to the stadium."

"Good we're going to need the firepower, I need everyone loaded back up in the walker, we're getting to that stadium as soon as possible."

Fel' nodded placing his right hand over his chest saying "It will be done."

After that Fel' gave the orders to finish up recovering their fallen brother under the rubble and return to the scarab so that they may get underway to liberate the imprisoned civilians and evacuate them out of the raging burning city as Covenant and UNSC forces continued to fight.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	31. War of change

**Never Forget**

**Chapter 31**

"**War of change"**

[November 9th, 2556]

[In orbit, _Fleet of Repentance_]

The fleet battle rages fiercely on as Covenant and UNSC ships continue to throw barrages on one another, aboard the _Harbinger _Murdok' Va continues directing the battle while his personal cruiser continues to engage the human battleship _Province_. Longswords and Broadswords continue to tangle with banshee interceptors and seraph fighters all across the battlespace as both sides continue shooting each other down, on the other end of spectrum the capital ships entered unrelenting slugging matches with each other but the CAS-class Assault Carrier _Humble Absolution_ continues to reign supreme with its massive armada of fighters and advanced network of plasma weaponry as it dominates the battlefield but not without taking heavy damage from attacking Autumn-class Heavy Cruisers and Strident-class Heavy Frigates with their MAC guns and Archer Missiles. Aboard the _Harbinger_, Va quickly examines the latest reports on the ground seeing that Thar's forces has pushed through the walls and are quickly overwhelming UNSC defenses but with heavy casualties on several fronts, Rose was able to get a ground base up and running, and Harrison's team was making their way to the stadium via scarab.

A crewmember reports "Fleet Master, human attack ships are on course to the _Absolution_, awaiting your command."

Va ordered "Send fighters and gunboats to delay them, the _Absolution _must be protected from any flanking maneuvers the humans put up. Have all Battlecruisers converge on the carrier and form a defensive perimeter, nothing gets through. And recall the _Reclamation_ back to us for we are in need of it."

"Yes Fleet Master . . . it will be done."

Va knew that with the help of the _Reclamation_ he can change the tide of the battle in orbit and give the ground forces orbital support if needed.

In the war torn city of Castelia, Rose's troops have finally managed to create a forward operating base in a corner store at the street junction her forces have secured and begun coordinating the ground war, Rose herself was inside the building lying on a makeshift bed in critical condition after having her right arm blown off by an anti-material rifle and lost too much blood. A combat medic, Char' Moram, and a handful of others desperately worked vigorously trying to stabilize her and stop the bleeding before she loses too much and die from it, the kids watched quietly in fear as they pray for the SPARTAN's life.

Rose was semi-conscious as she felt the soldiers try to stop the bleeding, one grunt states "She not stop bleeding!"

After every failed attempt of medical procedures, Char' decides to go with something cruder "Stand back my brothers . . ." and draws his energy sword.

Dawn sees the blade and asks in fright "What're you doing!?"

Char' answers "I am going to cauterize the wound . . . brace yourself demon" and begins.

Rose felt the heat of the blade inch closer to her exposed red flesh and until the searing plasma blade makes contact with her nerves and tissue replacing everything in her body with unimaginable pain causing her body to jerk up as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Char' orders his brothers "Hold her down! She must not move!"

Elites and grunts gathered around and held her body down as Char' continues with his painful work, Rose continued screaming, some of the children looked away seeing how they couldn't bare the sight of this happening to their friend. Char' carefully finishes up cauterizing the wound and puts his energy sword away, Rose had reached her limit of pain tolerance and quickly blacked out afterwards.

During her black out she could still feel awake and alert but something didn't seem right, suddenly she finds her eyes opening up revealing anything but the ceiling of the building she was in, instead she found herself standing at a piece of earth floating in the middle of nowhere.

She asks herself "Where the hell?"

Suddenly a familiar male voice spoke to her "Sheesh that probably felt like a bitch . . . the SRS 99 anti-material can do that to people regardless of armor or shielding but I can't tell which was worse between the sniper and that sword."

She turns around to find nothing but she knew that voice all too well, he was here.

She calls out "James!? Where are ya' buddy!?"

The voice was now very close to her when he said "Standing right here . . ."

She turns around once more finding James-121 standing there without his helmet, she couldn't describe how overjoyed she was to see him again, "James!" she cries out in joy and steps forward for a hug.

They hold each other in their arms until Rose breaks away and asks "How the hell are you still alive!?"

A new voice she never heard of before said "That is because he is not . . ."

A large white quadrupedal being with a golden ring around his torso appeared out of thin air behind James, Rose looked up to see the being then back to James asking with a heartbroken feeling "What?"

James holds onto her one arm saying "Arceus's right . . . I died on the _Vigorous Emissary _four years ago . . ."

Rose didn't buy it as she looked at James's body "N-No I call bullshit on that, you're standing right here! How can you be dead!?"

Arceus explains "He still lives but not in his physical form you once fought alongside of, during the conflict with the alien aggressors four years ago his body was beyond recovery or revival, in an effort to save him I used my abilities to bring his mind and spirit to this higher plane of existence."

James adds "Yeah I have a tendency to call this place the Inter-dimension. But what Arceus is saying is that I'm pretty dead and I'm stuck here forever."

She looks down at herself noticing her missing right arm and says "If you're here . . . then I gotta be . . ."

James stops her "No no you're still alive, you just blacked out from the pain."

She begins to look around seeing nothing else other than James, Arceus, and the ground she stood on so she asks "So I'll wake up soon and that's it? But . . ."

"Yeah I know life can be an ass sometimes but you have a duty to uphold to the children, to this planet. Just like Michael and Va."

"Wait how did you know about Michael? You two never met."

James rubbed the back of his head when he turns around and asks "Arceus?"

Arceus said nothing but disappear into thin air with James muttering "Yeah thanks buddy . . ." he turns around to Rose and says "I've may have talked to Michael in a similar manner such as this . . ."

Rose quickly became furious and launches her left fist into James's right cheek connecting with his lower jaw and made a bone breaking sound, James staggered backwards holding onto his jaw and said "OW! That hurt!"

"Oh you're dead why do you care!? More importantly why did you talk to Michael who's only been here for a couple of months when I've been living without you for FOUR FUCKING YEARS!?"

James pops his jaw back into position and said "Alright I suppose you deserve an answer . . ."

Back in reality in the war torn streets, Michael and his team of spec ops soldiers and Fel' and his scarab continued paving the way through human defenses as they make their way to the stadium to evacuate the civilians there. That scarab blasted, crushed, and obliterated any obstacles that stood in its path regardless of what it was from the single foot soldier to a platoon of scorpion tanks, they were all powerless against the unholy might of the walker.

Fel' Tarsem met up with Michael on top of the scarab's upper platform above the head and reports "I estimate we will arrive at the stadium within several more minutes at this rate."

Michael nodded to that saying "Good, as long as nothing serious gets in- . . . you hear that?"

Over the devastation and havoc the scarab walker was creating in the streets below they could hear the roar of a thrust engine of some sort and it sounded like the source was below the building concealing its position, the SPARTAN looked around and asks "What is that?"

Fel' starts rushing down into the scarab and orders the pilot "Halt the vehicle!"

The scarab tank soon came to a stop and stood there in the open streets with high buildings on each side, this was a perfect set up for an ambush, but they all fell that this wasn't the case. Out of nowhere this twenty foot mechanical black and gold suit comes streaming around the corners of the buildings at high speeds with the help of a large jet pack built onto the back of the suit. The machine presented itself to the front of the scarab and quickly dashed forward through the streets on an intercept course.

Harrison calls out "Contact up front!"

Fel' orders the pilot "Fire!"

The flaps around the head of the scarab opens up as the walker's main weapon charges up with an ominous howl before firing a green beam of highly concentrated plasma towards its target, the suit however takes an immediate change of course and evades the beam of plasma as it continues to close in on the scarab and its passengers.

After seeing the suit evade the blast Harrison calls out "The fuck is with this guy!?"

Baron reports "That's a Mark 1 combat suit!"

The Mk 1 immediately flies straight up into the air and readies its left shoulder-mounted 105mm _**M149 Magellan RCL**_ by grabbing the barrel of the weapon with its left hand and fires off three high explosive shells, each shell slams into the upper armor of the walker killing several soldiers who were standing on top. Harrison raises his assault rifle and begins firing back at the suit but despite the accurate rounds he was putting out, the suit's on board energy bubble shielding proved far too resilient for standard issued armor piercing rounds fired from a rifle.

"**Your mistake traitor!**" the suit's audio systems yelled out in a British tone.

The suit lands on top of a building above the scarab and brings up its feared right arm-mounted 20mm _**T261 Lucifer Arm-Mounted Gatling Gun**_ and begins firing off high explosive projectiles at an extremely high rate of fire covering the topside of the walker in lead shredding several covenant soldiers apart and forcing Michael to jump off before he himself became a victim.

Michael lands on top of a car smashing into the roof and sounding off the car alarm, he climbs off and asks as he runs for cover "Baron how do we put this thing down!?"

Baron was running through schematics and development details on the suit and states "It's going to be a little tricky to do that landvermesser."

The SPARTAN takes cover behind an abandoned SUV parked on the side of the road and asks "What do you mean?"

The AI explains "I mean that suit is fitted with a three hundred megaton lead-tampered nuclear fission self-destruct component, even if we beat it it'll just self-destruct and cause another Unova incident from four years ago but this time on a much larger scale."

"So it's a goddamn walking nuclear bomb . . . fucking day of my life . . ."

The person inside the suit calls out "**Come on out traitor! I thought you were a SPARTAN, not a coward!**"

Michael checks his rifle's ammo counter and finds out he only has seventeen rounds left in the magazine, he sighs and asks "Is there any way we can prevent it from going off?"

Baron thinks and comes up with a solution "The scarab! We can use its focus cannon and destroy the suit entirely and the bomb with it without a nuclear detonation . . ."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm confident it'll work . . ."

The SPARTAN gets on the comms with Fel' and states "Alright Fel' I'm going to lure the suit out in front of the walker, I need you to take him out with the main cannon or this whole city will go up in a nuclear fireball."

Fel' responded "It will be done . . ."

Harrison nodded to that and took in one last breath before he leaps out of cover and fires off several rounds up at the suit, the shields deflected the bullets and the suit returns fire with its gatling gun forcing the SPARTAN to run for cover once again.

The person inside the suit remarks "**Ya' know**" he jumps off the building and digs his left metal hand into the side of the building to slow his descent causing the walls and window to crumble beneath his hand "**For a SPARTAN you sure got a lot of nerves coming around here with your split mouth buddies**."

Michael watched the giant reach the second floor before jumping off of the side and onto the road in front of the scarab before returning behind the jersey barrier he ran to and takes his two pokeballs out releasing Sceptile and Croagunk to tell them the plan of attack.

Meanwhile at the stadium, Garrett with the help of the officers were channeling the civilians through the lower hallways of the stadium towards the fallout bunker, fortunately most of the soldiers stationed at the stadium were transferred elsewhere to help fight off the covenant and there were few remaining for anyone to notice the evacuation of civilians down into the hallways below.

Garrett was standing in a stairwell as people moved on past him as they make their way down, he had his battle rifle over his right shoulder as he waves to the people with his left hand "**C'mon people keep moving! This is for your safety move it!**"

The last of the people made it past him with Irene and Marble bringing up the rear, the station commander moves onward whereas Marble stops at Garrett and asks "Has there been any trouble downstairs?"

Garrett replied "**I haven't heard any gunfire so I'll take it as a no, c'mon we gotta keep moving.**"

They started heading down the stairs when they heard voices up above them "**You! Stop!**"

The two looked up to see a pair of soldiers aiming their assault rifles down at them and started to fire, Garrett pushes Marble out of the way and returns fire shooting off a couple of bursts forcing the attacking troopers to back off, he yells to Marble "**Go! Get down stairs!**"

They make it down several more flights of stairs until they reached the bottom floor, Irene was standing there with Garrett's M6H in hand when she asks "I heard gunfire what happened!?"

Marble explains "Troopers! They're on to us!"

Garrett finds a M247 GPMG posted farther down the hallway at an intersection and orders "**Keep moving the people to the bunker, I'm going to hold them back with the machine gun.**"

Marble asks "What about the pokémon they're keeping here!?"

"**Do what you can about them, I'll hold the others back as long as I can so work quickly.**"

Irene pats Marble on the shoulder saying "Come on Marble, let's go free our pokémon."

Marble nodded "Right!"

The women runs off down the hallway as Garrett heads over to the MG nest and mans the M247, from his position he had a perfect view of the doorway to the stairwell where the soldiers will coming from, at the moment he sees black and red he'll open fire and buy the others some time.

He could hear the soldiers moving down the stairwells with their loud footsteps and barking orders, soon enough the first pair of soldiers appeared through the doorway yelling "**There he is!**" and begin firing their assault rifles.

Garrett returned fire using the M247 mowing down the first two troopers and the turned his attention on to the doorway firing off high caliber rounds into any soldiers unlucky enough to be caught in there.

Marble and Irene were down another hallway when the gunfire erupted from Garrett's position, Irene comments "Judging from the gunfire I say we don't have long."

Marble states "Then let's hurry and get the others out."

They rushed on down the empty hallways with no opposition until they reached a door that seemed different than the others, this door was twice in width compared to others and was heavily reinforced with military materials with that familiar label [UNSC].

"How do we break through that!?" Marble asks thinking there was no way to get through the door with the means they currently have.

Irene looks around her until she found a utilities storage room close by, "There!" she states pointing at the door.

The two made their way to the door and entered the room finding all sorts of UNSC equipment used for the diggings such as torque bars, saws, drills, explosives, and high-powered plasma cutters. Irene grabs a plasma cutter while Marble keeps a lookout for any troopers that may have gotten past Garrett but the possibilities of that were highly unlikely due to the amount of fighting echoing through the halls. Irene heads on out with a plasma cutter in her hands while Marble followed and made their way back to the door where Irene turns the cutter on and started to slowly burn her way through the door's locking mechanism.

The heavy gunfire made an abrupt silence before it slowly picked up again with a difference pace prompting Marble to say "Hurry up, I'm not sure how much longer Garrett can hold them off . . ."

Irene was concentrating on cutting the door open so she didn't make any response, the metals used into making the door was very durable and was probably able to withstand a blast from most UNSC explosive ordnance and even Covenant plasma weaponry but the plasma cutter she was using was proving adequate in cutting through the metal with some difficulties. It was only minutes later when Irene finally cuts through the lock and with Marble's help opened the door showing the room to large and dark but they could hear movement from inside.

Irene puts the plasma cutter down and calls out into the dark room "Anyone in there!?"

It was several silent moments later until an arcanine appeared of out of the shadows, Irene became so glad to see her pokémon safe and sound as she kneels down and wrap her arms around it while Arcanine in return begins to lick its trainer happily. Marble was proud to see the two reunited so she leaves them be and enters the room to find it filled with all sorts of pokémon, all were very afraid to move.

She waves her arm "Come on everyone! We're getting you all back to your trainers!"

On those words the pokémon gathered their courage and were now willing to follow Marble in order to return to their beloved masters, Marble signaled everyone to follow and they complied without hesitation.

Back at the entrance to the lower levels, Garrett had ran out of ammunition for the M247 and had to use his battle rifle to hold them back, as of this far he has killed about thirteen soldiers with the heavy machine gun and two more with his rifle but more were still coming, another soldier comes in guns blazing putting several rounds in Garrett's direction but it was the turncoat corporal who puts the attacker down with his last three round burst. He tosses the battle rifle aside seeing that he has no more ammo for it and readies his M6H when he hears footsteps from behind, he turns around to find Marble and Irene leading the pokémon down the hallway to his left when more soldiers appeared and began firing, he turns his attention back to them and begins to shoot at them until they retreated to cover, he then took this moment to grab a fallen M45D shotgun still loaded and fall back with the others to the bunker where the civilians were.

Garrett catches up with Marble and Irene as the pokémon ran ahead of them and said "**They'll be coming around that corner any time now, we gotta get that door closed the moment we're in!**"

Marble states "Don't worry about them! We'll be alright . . . look there's the door!"

They all look up ahead to see the bunker entrance still open being guarded by the other officers, Irene says "We did good! Maybe you're not all that bad after all Garrett!"

The corporal smiled to that but a bullet suddenly flies past his head and he looks back to see an entire platoon of soldiers in dark armor in pursuit with their weapons raised and firing, he soon sees a set of cover up ahead and says "**You all keep going! I'm going to hold them off!**"

Irene responds "What!? You can't be serious!"

"**The door won't close fast enough before they get to us, I'll delay them as long as possible!**"

Marble says "Are you sure!?"

As the three ran passed the barricade Garrett dives behind it and pulls out his M6H firing back at the soldiers who stopped their assault and took cover, after firing two more shots down the hall the corporal says "**GO! GO!**"

The girls made it into the entrance when Irene presses a button and the doors began to close, she then calls out "Come on Garrett! You can make it!"

Garrett knew this was his only chance at surviving this, he steps out of cover making a run for the door when a soldier appears out of cover armed with a DMR and fires a round into the back of the corporal's right leg causing him to fall down crying out in pain. He rolls onto his back and continues shooting back with his magnum as the doors continue to close.

Irene calls out "Garrett! Don't die on us! Come on!"

Garrett rips off his respirator and replies "You said it yourself! I'm not a bad guy after all! But all good things must come to an end, if it's going to be me then so be it, but not until I take some of these bastards with me! Good luck to you all!"

Marble understood how Garrett felt at this point and said "Good luck to you too soldier . . ."

They watched Garrett smile and yell out "Semper Fidelis ladies! We'll see each other again!"

Those were his last words to Irene and Marble before the doors closed and locked itself thus sealing the officers and everyone else inside the safety of the bunker leaving Garrett to his fate as a hero.

Back in the streets, Harrison appears out of cover behind a white delivery van and hurls a grenade over at the Mark 1 suit that stood in the middle of the street, when the grenade detonated directly next to the suit the shields took the full brunt of the blast and still remained active despite the punishment it was receiving from its four attackers. Sceptile entered a hit-and-run routine appearing out of cover at various locations and use Bullet Seed to distract the suit while Harrison covered Croagunk's approach as it prepares to use its Brick Break Attack to moderate effects. Once Croagunk was clear of the suit the Covenant soldiers aboard the scarab would rain down a storm of plasma to further damage the suit's shielding until it finally broke leaving it completely exposed to incoming fire but it was still too agile for the scarab's main weapon to make a hit thanks to its jetpack.

Michael reloaded his rifle with his last magazine and resumed firing in shot controlled bursts and caught the suit's attention, the suit aims its shoulder-mounted cannon and yell "**Bad move SPARTAN!**" and fires sending a 105mm high explosive shell towards the van he and croagunk hid behind.

Michael only had those few seconds to grab Croagunk and activate his thruster packs putting as much distance between him and the van as possible but even then he was still too close and his body was sent flying from the shockwave the shell made when it detonated against the side of the van. The SPARTAN and his pokémon landed on the concrete sidewalks at an intersectionon their sides, while Harrison's armor protected him from the fall, Croagunk was in bad shape with scars and bruises all over its body.

Michael takes out one of his pokeballs and returns Croagunk saying "You did good buddy, we'll take it from here."

It was then when he noticed a squad of soldiers lying dead in an adjacent street from a skirmish earlier and one of them had a M41 SSR rocket launcher in his cold lifeless hands, he gets up on to his feet and rushed on over to the deceased squad and started to scavenge ammo as he hears more fighting behind him and worries for Sceptile's wellbeing. After replenishing his ammo for his rifle he picks up the rocket launcher to find out there was only one rocket left in the tubes, he takes the moment to exchange the half empty cartridge in favor for a full one and makes his way back to the intense fighting. He makes it to the corner of the intersection where he peeks around the building to see the suit engaging the troops aboard the scarab tank, he quickly finds Sceptile moments later hiding behind a jersey barrier still breathing which relieved the SPARTAN.

He turns his attention back to the suit and comes out of cover entering a proper firing position as he locks onto the suit and yells "Fire in the hole!" before launching the first rocket.

The suit detected the launch and takes immediate evasive action by activating its thruster packs and skyrocket into the air with the 102mm homing rocket in pursuit, the suit soon made it above the buildings where it was free to move as it dodged and weaved about evading the missile that continued to chase him across the skies, by this time Michael had launched the second rocket. The suit was surprisingly agile but the rockets were persistent on bringing down their shared target and were closing, the suit performed a wide variety of aerial maneuvers and only managed to outlast the first rocket as it reached its maximum flight time and detonated in the air before the suit made a nose dive for the street with the scarab but the second rocket closed in and this one finally reached its target and slams into the suit's thruster pack causing it to spiral out of control and fall to the streets below. The SPARTAN casually tosses his used rocket launcher aside and watched the suit come crashing down and hit the street like a meteor throwing up debris and dust into the air, once the dust settled around the crater, the suit appeared lying on the ground still active and the pilot very much alive and pissed.

The man in the suit roared "**I'll tear out your insides for that one!**"

Moments the scarab appeared out of the floating dust created by the crash and began to charge up its main focus cannon, Harrison watched the suit turn onto its back and look up at the frightening mechanical face as it prepared to fire and yell "**NOOOOO!**"

The scarab fired and engulfed the suit in a beam of plasma and molten incendiary gel melting the titanium and components, the scarab ceased firing and the suit was a smoldering wreck but it was still functioning with the pilot still alive albeit barely, Harrison orders "Again!"

The crew complied and fired the scarab's main weapon again subjecting the suit and its pilot to another intense attack this time finishing the job. Once the walker ceased firing again Harrison looks down into the crater to find the suit nothing more than hollow charred husk of molten metal lying on a surface that has been melted into glass. With the suit now fully destroyed and the bomb rendered inoperable and out of commission, Castelia City was now safe from nuclear devastation but the war still rages on it its streets.

Harrison took a sigh of relief as Sceptile comes up next to him and Baron says "That's done with . . . come on landvermesser, we still have to save fräulein Marble."

The SPARTAN nodded and walks back to the scarab tank with his pokémon where they climb back aboard and the walker resumes its march through the city streets towards the stadium.

In orbit, the UNSC lost half of their defending fleet while the _Fleet of Repentance_ had lost few due to Va's tactical prowess and his ship's technological superiority, there were those few human ships that were putting up a much better fight than the fleet master would have anticipated especially the _Province_ that continues to fight ever on against impossible odds. The human's stubbornness to back down was something to frown at as it is a death sentence but something to admire because of their sense of duty to uphold to the UNSC, nonetheless Va needed to drive them out of the system or destroy them entirely.

A crewman on the bridge reports "Fleet Master, the _Reclamation_ has rejoined us."

The carrier _Prudent Reclamation_ comes up from the planet's atmosphere at full speed and engages the remaining human ships with her torpedoes and fighters thus completely overwhelming any human fighters and frigates that were putting up such a good fight. The balance of power had shifted into Va's favor and now he ruled with an iron fist.

He gives his next order "All ships begin your advance, make the final push and drive them out of this system, and crush any that are left behind."

The remaining six battlecruisers, including Va's flagship, along with the support of the two assault carriers and the last corvette begins their frontal assault launching volleys of plasma torpedoes and swarms of fighters and gunboats at the vulnerable human ships that were in now full retreat across open space.

Va orders "Open communications with our ground forces."

A bridge officer obeys and opens the channels to all ground forces still fighting in and around the city, Va states "Now all soldiers of the _Fleet of Repentance_ hear this! The human fleet are fleeing and we are in pursuit, their grip on the system has been broken and we are victorious!"

It was almost afterwards after they closed the channels when a bridge officer reports "Fleet Master! Multiple contacts had just arrived! I count over twenty human attack ships!"

"Bring it on screen officer" Murdok' orders with calm.

They did as they were told and brings live video feed of the colossal human fleet holding position at about fifty-two kilometers on the far side of the human ships the Covenant were pursuing, Va orders "All ships halt! Form a perimeter around the carriers and bring all power to the bow shields, all fighters hold position within the perimeter."

The fleet hastily reformed and prepared for the inevitable onslaught the newly arrived fleet was about to bring down on them, Murdok' was for once surprised in a negative for he didn't anticipate the humans to make such a quick and steely resolve for him and his forces, it was also at this point where Va became unsure if he could take on this many ships with what remains of his battered fleet.

A crewman reports "Sire, the human flagship is hailing us on an open frequency . . ."

"Put it through" Murdok' orders.

The crewman obeys "Yes Fleet Master."

The screen changes to show William Anderson of the _Province_, he orders "You're outnumbered and outgunned split-jaw, I suggest you surrender yourself and all those under your command to the UNSC or you will be destroyed, and don't think about running away because we'll follow."

Va responded with a harsh tone "I have torn your fleet asunder, what makes you believe I will withdraw?"

Anderson scoffed "Fine have it your way, all ships prepare to fire on my command."

A new voice comes out of nowhere with a calm and experienced voice "That will not be necessary . . ."

Va's display screen splits in half showing an older human male in a white naval uniform, the moment he saw the man's eyes he recognized the human right away as Fleet Admiral and High Lord Terrance Hood and greets him with awe "Shipmaster of shipmasters . . . truly this is a large matter if your kind has sent you here to face me . . ."

William aboard the _Province _was shocked as well "Fleet Admiral . . . this was unexpected . . ."

Lord Hood fixes his cap and speaks in his calm tone that grabs the respect of all around "Indeed but I wasn't sent here to fight you Fleet Master, in fact I came on my own terms to ensure order is restored to this system peacefully."

Anderson soon had that smug on his face believing he had won until Hood orders "Vice Admiral William Anderson, you and your ships are hereby ordered to stand down immediately and to order all soldiers on the ground to surrender as well."

Anderson argued "With respect Admiral, have you gone mad!? These hingeheads will kill them!"

Hood states with confidence "No, I am aware of Murdok' Va's code of honor, if you order your men to stand down I am sure they will be spared. Am I correct Fleet Master?"

Va answers "If your soldiers ceases all hostilities to my men and those that live among this world, I will grant them safe passage back to their ships."

Hood turns his attention to William and asks "Well Admiral? What will it be?"

Back on the ground, the scarab carrying Michael and the company of covenant soldiers have finally reached the large parking lot to the stadium where it became under fire my human machine gun nests and rocket fire from the stadium's windows on multiple floors. The scarab had blasted several precise portions of the stadium apart to effectively deal with the attackers but not striking any support columns that may cause the stadium to collapse, nonetheless the defending garrison continued firing sending down ferocious amount of lead and explosives onto the walker.

Harrison and Sceptile were down below deck when Baron says "Landvermesser, you might want to hear this."

"Put it through Baron" Michael asks.

A man's voice was going through all channels addressing the surviving members of the 306th "This is Vice Admiral William J. Anderson of the UNSC battleship _Province_ to all surviving soldiers of the 306th 'Black Hand' Battalion, by executive order from High Lord Terrance Hood of UNSC HIGHCOM all soldiers are hereby ordered to stand down and cease hostilities with all covenant forces and civilian affiliations."

Moments afterwards Murdok' gave a similar set of orders "All members of the _Fleet of Repentance _hear this! All members are to cease hostile aggression against the humans for they have surrendered, the battle has been won and victory is ours!"

The elites around Michael roared with pride and the grunts cheered with joy all the while Fel' made no emotional outburst like the others and simply walked up above deck to see that the soldiers had stopped firing, the SPARTAN joined the sangheili commander when he asks "What will become of the humans in our care?"

Michael answers "Somebody will be coming by to pick them up don't worry about them, now there's nothing standing between us and the civilians. C'mon, let's see if they'll show some common hospitality now."

Fel' chuckled lightly as he follows the SPARTAN-lV down the scarab and up to the barricaded front gate with the company. They hear the door unlocking from inside and open revealing the black soldiers unarmed with their weapons lying on the ground at their feet, one soldier slowly walks up to Fel' and Michael.

The trooper introduces himself "**Second Lieutenant Gabriel Sanchez third company, I take it you're here to take us away . . .**"

Fel' glances at Harrison who then said "Have your men line up out here in the parking lot, someone from your fleet will be coming to take you all home."

"**That's it? You're not going to take us prisoner or anything? After what we've done?**" Sanchez asks confused.

Fel' states "It is not you were are here for . . . but your crimes have already been paid in blood. There is no need for further violence. If you truly care for your men's lives then you will come peacefully."

Sanchez looks back to see his men standing there and orders "**Alright you heard them, line up out here and wait for pickup!**"

The soldiers complied with their lieutenant's orders and lined up in the parking lot in front of the scarab where they were being watched by most of Fel's men while he, Michael, and a handful of other soldiers proceed into the stadium where they would then find the stairways down into the basement levels. Once they reached the bottom level they fanned out into the dugout tunnels with Fel', Michael, three other elites taking the hallway to the left at the first intersection. They walked down the hallway and were coming up on a right turn when they begin to hear talking about a bunker and a traitor of some sort, Michael readies his assault rifle as he comes to the corner and takes a quick look to see a hallway littered with dead bodies of soldiers all with gunshot wounds in them, and then there were nine soldiers standing at the end of the hallway next to a heavily reinforced door with one dead body laying at their feet.

One soldier asks "**Are you about done setting the charges?**"

Another replies "**Just about, I gotta make sure the charge will penetrate the door.**"

The first orders "**Well hurry it up, I don't know how long our guys can hold the Covenant off.**"

On that note Baron quietly states "Seems they didn't get the cease-fire calling through all the channels."

Michael adds "Yeah we're too far under ground . . . think that's the bunker the civilians and Marble are holding out in?"

The AI answers "Possibly, though I doubt these men will listen to us when we tell the truth . . . we all know what has to be done."

The SPARTAN nodded and signaled with his hand to the four sangheili that were with him to follow, he then goes around the corner with his rifle raised to his shoulder with Fel' right behind him and the other three walking up on the other side of the hallway where they were slowly coming up on the soldiers. Harrison reaches a UNSC barricade where he signals his hand with the all stop sign resulting in the elites to stop and hold their positon with their weapons raised at the soldiers.

Harrison looked at the elites around him to make sure they were ready for the inevitable scenario before he calls out to the unsuspecting troopers "UNSC! Lay down your—"

The troopers jumped in shock hearing Michael's voice and turn around shooting back at the SPARTAN and elites who then quickly returns fire mowing some of the troopers down with plasma and bullets until one elite was killed as well as six marines leaving the other three wounded.

Harrison moves up to the wounded three and kicks their weapons out of reach before calling out to Fel' and the others "Clear!"

The elites brought up the rear and began moving the bodies and wounded to the sides of the hallway as Fel' and Michael confront the door and think of a way to get in, that moment was short-lived as the door's locking mechanism disengages with a hiss and the bunker entrance slowly opened up showing a group of Officer Jennys standing guard, two of which were armed with UNSC weaponry.

Marble comes walking out and when she saw Michael she runs up to him and throws her arms around him as he puts his rifle onto his back and held her in his arms, Irene carefully watches the aliens she never seen before and asks "Friends of yours?"

Marble answers "Yeah, this is Michael Harrison he's one of us. And these nice gentlemen are also on our side, they're the Covenant I mentioned."

Fel' steps up to Irene and says "We were sent here to help your kind . . . surely you do not see that as wrong."

Irene takes a step back unsure of the sangheili's intentions saying "Of course it isn't, I was just expecting someone a little more . . ." she tried to think of a word that wouldn't insult them.

But Fel' blantley states "Human?"

Irene replies "Yeah . . . human . . . no offense to any of you."

The elites gave innocent nods not taking any as Michael then says "The 306th surrendered so it's safe for everyone to start coming out, though I'd probably warn them about the elites before we have a panic on our hands."

Irene nodded and sent her officers back into the bunker to round up the people inside, after that she finds Garrett's bullet riddled body on the floor and claim his dogtags from around his neck, she held the tags in her hands and held it against her chest as she tries not to mourn the loss of someone she saw as special.

Though the battle was won and the city and its inhabitants have been liberated, this did not come at a small cost, thousands of heavy casualties and deaths have been suffered on both sides and the damage done to the city was incomprehensible from the minor bullet holes and plasma burns to blown out buildings and even destroyed streets. Castelia City once a thriving economical hub for the New world, now a crumbling shadow of its former glory until the reconstruction efforts would begin.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	32. We're not finished

**Never Forget**

**Chapter 32**

"**We're not finished"**

[November 9th, 2556]

In orbit, Va had ordered his fleet to stand down and return to geosynchronous orbit from their pursuit of the human ships in the final moments of the battle, from there Lord Hood's fleet joined them and started to send relief supplies down to Castelia City where they would be used to help the citizens of the war torn city and rebuild it as well, the _Fleet of Repentance_ also sent help down to aid in the reconstruction with their manpower and advanced technology. As for the soldiers on the ground, the dead and wounded were evacuated back to their respective fleets while those that were still able were now working together side by side to bring the city back to its former glory. Michael, Marble, Sceptile and Croagunk were back outside the stadium where they watched pelicans and phantoms fly calmly through the air ferrying additional troops and supplies to those in need across the city, they even saw the UNSC repurpose their massive elephants first initially used as roadblocks now used as mobile hospitals and construction lots .

Marble gingerly holds onto Michael's arm resting her head against his shoulder when she says "It's finally finished . . ."

Michael reconfirms "It's finished . . ."

A phantom dropship appeared over the ruined buildings and started to hover over the parking lot close to the two, the transport came to a smooth landing and the gravity well opened up letting down the kids one by one, Luxray who was all too happy to see its trainer again, and finally Rose who was awake and alert. It was also at that time when a wraith tank comes gliding across the street and onto the parking lot from the other side, standing on top was Thar' Hurom and a few other soldiers until the tank came to a stop and the soldiers climbed off.

Rose and the children walked on over to the couple whereas Luxray runs on over and reunites with its trainer with joyful expressions same with Marble, Harrison gives them their time alone and stops in front of Rose when he first notices her missing right arm, he asks "The hell happened to you?"

'Anti-material round, now I know how the covenant felt back during the war."

Thar' walks up and reports "The outer walls have been dismantled and the walkers are now being used to aid in the reconstruction."

Michael didn't say anything when he noticed something amusing, Thar' who had lost his left arm to the Flood years ago, and Rose who had lost her right arm to a sniper about an hour ago, he snickered lightly at how odd this was until Thar' asks with some annoyance "You find this amusing?"

Rose adds "Yeah man what the hell?"

"Sorry guys, it's just I'd never thought I see you two standing together looking like this."

It was then at that moment when a pelican comes down from orbit and lands in the parking lot, the rear hatch opens and there stood Colonel Holland and Lord Hood along with a small security detail of SPARTAN-lVs in their standard issue MJOLNIR armor. Thar' sees this and walks away knowing he has other duties to attend to, everyone else however makes their way over to the pelican and it's passengers, once they were close enough the two SPARTANs asked everyone to stay back a bit so that they could talk to the high-ranking officers.

Once the two SPARTANs stood in front of Colonel Holland and Lord Hood they both salute saying "Sir!"

Hood gave a salute back ordering "At ease SPARTANs, you did well today."

Michael says "Never thought I'd see you again Admiral, everyone here appreciates what you did to stop the fighting."

Lord Hood looks behind the two SPARTANs to see the Marble, the children, and their pokémon and gestures with his hand for them to come forth, they do so and they stood side by side with their super soldier friends when he says "I am High Lord Terrance Hood of the UNSC, you can say that I'm Colonel Holland's commanding officer on this assignment . . ."

Ash asks "High Lord? So you're like the boss of everything right?"

Hood gave a grin "Not likely son, I'm chief commander of the navy, though the navy holds a lot of power in the military."

Rose asks "What brings you down onto the surface Admiral?"

"I've seen enough stars and open space to last several lifetimes, plus I heard from Colonel Holland that this place is something to behold on the ground, courtesy of a reliable source."

Dawn asks "So . . . it's all over then? We won?"

Hood's face became more serious when he answers "While this should be a time to rejoice and rebuild, this is certainly not the time to be handing out medals and awards just yet."

Harrison asks "What do you mean?"

Holland says "He means we're not out of the woods just yet SPARTANs, Colonel Ivan Victor and a handful of SPARTANs under his command have refused to surrender to Sangheili forces for unknown reasons and are holding out in the city's TV news station they were using as a command post during the fighting."

Hood gives his orders "You're to lead UNSC-Sangheili joint forces to bring an end to Victor's control so our people can move in and continue our reconstruction efforts there."

Rose asks "What's force recon's assessment on the enemy forces?"

Holland reports "You'll be going up against Victor's elite as well as a few platoons of marines that are well dug in behind barriers and barricades, orbital surveillance also reports that they are in possession of a M510 siegework heavy platform being used as a mobile fortress. Taking that out of commission will be the duty of Va and his forces, your only concern should be the command post and Victor himself."

"We'll get it done Colonel, rest assured" Rose states with confidence.

But Hood stops her "No you will not SPARTAN . . . you'll be coming with me back to the _Charlemagne _so we can have your arm replaced, I'd doubt you would want to keep walking around with a missing limb."

She looks at her missing arm then said "Mm you have a point Admiral . . . couple of hours after getting shot and I now miss having two arms."

Hood chuckled lightly before turning to Harrison "You have your orders SPARTAN, roll on that command post and secure Victor if possible, and don't hesitate to shoot anyone if they fight back."

"Yes Admiral, I'll get to it."

Lord Hood nods and begins to walk back to the pelican with Holland and Rose until he stops and says "Oh yes I almost forgot, once you're finished with Ivan I would like for you to come meet me aboard the _Charlemagne_, we have something for you."

Michael thought about it then said "Of course Lord Hood . . ."

Terrance nodded to the SPARTAN and those around him before stepping back onto the pelican with Holland and Rose where the dropship then closes the rear hatch and begins to head back up into orbit.

Harrison watched the pelican disappear into the clouds before turning back to the others and ask "You guys will be alright?"

Ash said "Yeah we'll be fine Michael."

Pikachu cheered "Pikachu!"

Dawn tells the SPARTAN "You have a job to do, go and bring Victor to justice."

May and Max nodded agreeing to what Dawn said, Michael takes out his pokéball holding Croagunk inside and asks "Hey Max mind watching over Croagunk for me? It got a little roughed up during the fighting."

Max nodded "Sure I can take care of it", Michael grinned and tossed the pokéball over into Max's hands.

Marble steps up to Michael who then takes his helmet off when she said "You just come back to me safe alright?"

The SPARTAN grinned "Yes ma'am" before the two shared a quick kiss when a warthog armed with a machine gun but no gunner rolls up with the driver calling "Hey lover boy! You Michael Harrison!?"

Harrison replies "Yeah?" and the driver says "You're coming to the command post with us, we need a gunner so jump on the fifty!"

Michael puts his helmet back on and returns Sceptile back into his pokéball before he tells Marble "I'll be back . . ." and heads off to the hog where he climbs onto the back and mans the M41 LAAG before the warthog drives off back onto the streets where it joined up with three other hogs on their way to quell the rebellious colonel and his forces.

As the four warthogs continue to race through the ruined streets of Castelia City, Michael hangs onto the gun's two handle grips when Baron asks "Why would Oberst Victor want to keep fighting if given an executive order from Lord Hood?"

Michael scans the road ahead for potential hostiles as he answers "I don't know Baron, if you get the chance maybe you can ask him."

"Unless it becomes a mystery he'll take to the grave with him."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that then . . ." Harrison states as the hogs continue onwards through the streets."

As they drew nearer to the command post Harrison began to notice how void of life the streets were and the roar of gunfire grew louder the closer they got to the fighting that still rages on even after the cease-fire. They soon crossed an intersection where the hogs linked up with allied armor as they pressed onwards into the combat zone hoping to flank the rebels and surround them.

The driver calls out to Michael "We're taking the next turn right! I'm going to make a straight run through and you take out as many as you can! The tanks will mop up the rest!"

Harrison responds "Got it!" and prepares to take aim.

The hogs drove ahead of the scorpions and were coming up on the next intersection fast, Harrison presses down on the left trigger spinning up the three barrels to their maximum rate of rotation in preparation for attack. The first two hogs ahead of Michael makes a hard turn right and into the fray, his hog was the third to turn and what he saw was nothing but a sea of lead and explosions.

The driver yelled out above the gunfire "FIRE FIRE FIRE!"

Harrison got into the zone and presses down on the right trigger allowing the machine gun to start spewing out fifty caliber rounds at every possible enemy he saw mowing those few down as the hog raced through the firefight between loyalist UNSC marines and Sangheili under Hood's command and Victor's dark soldiers. They made it halfway through the combat zone and Harrison counted at least eight confirmed kills, several bullets pinged against the hog's titanium frame but the vehicle continued roaring onwards without stopping or even slowing down and the SPARTAN continued firing at his targets switching from one to another.

A warthog in front of Harrison's exploded and was thrown into the air spiraling out of control from a rocket fired from an unknown position, the driver yells "Hold on!"

The warthog swerves to the left avoiding the wrecked vehicle but once they made it around that Harrison spotted another rocket already launched and heading straight for the road ahead of the hog, he didn't have time to think but he couldn't take the chances and jumps off the gun of the hog and comes landing in a roll across the road. When he looks up to see the hog it was already thrown into the air by the rocket and came crashing down on the road farther down, bullets suddenly racked the concrete around the SPARTAN prompting him to ready his assault rifle and rush for cover so he can figure out his next plan of action.

He finds cover behind a jersey barrier sitting on the side of the road and asks "Baron can you put a waypoint on the command post!?"

"Ja landvermesser standby!" Baron says before going silent.

During those few moments, Harrison pops out of cover firing his rifle at several marines that were bearing down on his position, he comes back into cover to reload his rifle when Baron comes back and reports "We passed the command post a little ways back, it's the tall building with a 440mm gun at the front."

Michael remembered seeing a massive gun about several hundred meters back in the direction they came from, he nodded saying "Alright, we're going straight for that building."

The SPARTAN came out of cover and dropped three more soldiers before making his way along the sidewalk to the TV station where he would find Victor and a brigade of SPARTANs, how he was going to reach the Colonel was beyond him and he knew very well he couldn't do it all alone. The fighting intensified as the SPARTAN got closer to the command post killing any soldiers that got in his way, his silver armor proved to be adequate camouflage against the concrete buildings.

He finally comes into visual range of the command post and gets on the comms to Murdok' Va, he requests "Va this is Harrison! I'm at the command post but there's no way I can get in there without getting killed, I need an assist!"

The fleet master responded "And you shall have it, my best men will arrive via pods."

Hood comes into the conversation "We'll provide support as well, standby for orbital drop pods."

"Great! Let them know they'll be dropping in hot!"

Va ends transmission afterwards and Michael begins taking hostile soldiers down gradually one by one in hopes of softening up the area before the sangheili and humans arrive, he finds a suitable position behind a set of barriers and began gunning down several marines and even caught a SPARTAN-lV by surprise but the several SPARTANs found Michael's firing position and began their assault firing their weapons and tossing M9 fragmentation grenades. Harrison was forced to take cover from the amount of fire he was taking before he comes back out and unloads a full magazine from his assault rifle into the closest enemy SPARTAN killing him in the process and return to cover. He checked his ammo pouches on his chest looking for any more magazines but they were all empty, he cursed at himself before tossing the rifle aside and draw his pistol as well as his pokéball releasing Sceptile onto the concrete next to him. The SPARTANs continued firing as they approach the barrier their shared target hid behind moments before they spot Harrison armed with a magnum vault over the barrier firing away and this green pokémon with a bushy tail jump on top of the barrier and fired a volley of seeds down onto them. The barrage of seeds caught three SPARTANs and knocked their shields down allowing Harrison to quickly put a bullet into the first's head killing him instantly, he then switches to the second drawing his knife as the soldier takes aim at Sceptile and tackles him to the ground before driving his blade into the SPARTANs neck slitting it before the third soldier takes aim and fires 2 bursts from his battle rifle striking Michael's shields, before the soldier could fire a third burst Sceptile uses its Leaf Blade attack and incapacitate the last soldier by landing the blow to his head.

Two more SPARTANs began their attack before Michael orders "Sceptile Solar Beam go!"

Sceptile acknowledged and started to charge up energy while Harrison charges one of the soldiers and tackle him to the ground where the two entered a scuffle, the other soldier however gets ready to gun down Michael where he stood but was too late when a beam of pure energy strikes him in the side shattering his shielding and scorching his armor as he gave out a cry of pain and soon lay motionless on the ground. By this point Harrison has launched a debilitating blow to the SPARTAN's visor and cracked it whereas the blow also knocked the soldier unconscious, he stands back up and grabs the soldier's battle rifle checking the ammo counter which was at twenty-seven rounds left in the magazine.

"Good work buddy" Michael says to Sceptile as they begin walking to the TV station.

At that moment they started to hear a loud whistle coming from somewhere high above them, the two looked up to see a cluster of drop pods both human and covenant as they come crashing down into the streets in front of them, the doors blow off allowing Sangheili in black armor and ODSTs in their combat BDUs and begin to overwhelm Victor's nearby forces with better equipment and better training. The ensuing fight was quick and brutal with the rogue forces taking heavy losses until the point where they began throwing down their arms and surrender, it wasn't long before this area was locked down under allied control as the fighting continues elsewhere nearby.

An ODST and a Sangheili spec ops commander to step up and meet Harrison, the ODST introduced himself "First Sergeant Bale Kazak from second company third platoon, ready to assist SPARTAN."

The Sangheili came next "Osra' Karvam, my men and I are ready to aid you in your quest."

Harrison states "Good, we're going to assault this building and take it but expect heavy resistance on all floors, I need two men from both of you to come with me to the top where we'll either secure Colonel Victor or neutralize him."

The two nodded and called out to their men bringing up the best they had to offer, Baron states "Good, now to take the building."

Sergeant Bale says "Not a problem, Hernadez front and center double time!"

An ODST explosives expert rushes up to the front door and begins placing a breaching charge on the door's reinforced surface pressing buttons and flipping switches, moments later the trooper calls out "Armed!" and falls back along with the others to a safe distance where he then pulls out a detonator and yells "Clear!" and presses the trigger.

The charge detonated with a controlled element that thrusted all that explosive energy towards the reinforced door blowing it wide open entirely and killing anyone that was directly behind it, the joint forces moved up to the door where the troopers then popped smoke canisters inside to conceal their advance while using their enhanced VISR electronics quickly identifying hostile marines blinded by the smoke and putting them down with high lethality. The smoke began to clear and that's when the fighting truly started, it turns out they walked into an atrium with a second floor balcony and walkways giving the defending garrison an ideal position to shoot down from wounding ODSTs and Sangheili alike, but nonetheless highly trained allied troops continue to move in and wipe out the defenders behind every piece of cover they were near. Harrison and his team of five quickly found the elevator and rushed for it while the main forces continue to slowly takeover the command post fighting for every inch of it room to room and floor to floor.

The five soldiers and Sceptile make it into the cramped elevator where Michael presses the button for the top floor, the door closes and the soft elevator music began to play, seconds later an ODST asks "So uh . . . anyone here enjoy elevator music?"

An awkward silent moment later and an elite comments "I find it very calming."

The ODST replies "I know right? Really calms the nerves from a heated firefight, what do you think Roy?"

The other ODST wasn't paying attention as he keeps his eye on the floor meter as the elevator slowly makes its ascent to the top, Baron comments "Elevator music is soothing and all, but I prefer country music."

The first ODST asks "Really? It's pretty interesting what they have in that genre."

"Ja, it has its moments . . . SPARTAN Harrison what about you?"

Harrison didn't really want to answer that preferring to stay on mission but since the ride up was taking its sweet time he replies "Sort of a jazz guy myself."

"Like to take things slow I gotcha" the trooper comments.

They stopped talking for another brief moment before Roy glances at Sceptile who then looks up at him before he asks "So . . . how are you?"

Sceptile smiled answering "Sceptile . . . ."

The elite that hasn't spoken at all finally states "Your companion's tail is sticking into the side of my leg . . ."

Sceptile tries to move over but it was difficult to move its large tail without putting anyone else in a uncomfortable position, the elevator slowly neared the top floor as everyone remained silent not saying another word. They couldn't figure out why the elevator was moving so slowly but they had only two theories, the first was the combined weight of all six passengers inside the elevator making it somewhat difficult for the pulley mechanism to operate, the second was Victor cutting some power to the elevators for some stupid reason, nonetheless they were now a minute away from reaching the top floor.

The soldiers inside readied their weapons expecting a full on ambush the moment they came out and Harrison orders "Sceptile once the doors open I want you to use Bullet Seed straight forward, the rest of us will deal with the others."

Sceptile nodded and moved into position while the elites stepped up in front of the ODSTs ready to take the initial volley with their energy shields and Harrison prepares to cover Sceptile should it miss a target when the doors open. The elevator grinded to a halt at the top floor and everyone prepared to open fire the moment the doors opened, the elevator made a light ping and the doors began to open with the first thing being seen was a pair of SPARTAN-lVs standing in front of a set of glass double doors. Sceptile open fires on the two soldiers as the Sangheili and ODSTs charge out and engage four more super-soldiers that were on both sides preparing to ambush and Harrison moves out forward towards the SPARTANs up front. Harrison fired off several bursts from his battle rifle catching the first without his shields and putting a round through the visor killing the soldier instantly, the other soldier, who's shields failed after being attacked by Sceptile's Bullet Seed, tackles Michael to the ground drawing out his knife and tries to go for the neck but Harrison stops it by grabbing the enemy's arm thus stopping the blade from swinging. The elites eliminates their pair of SPARTANs with the use of their energy swords cutting and stabbing them while the ODSTs had some difficulty dealing with their pair, after dispatching the first two SPARTANs the Sangheili rushed on over and overwhelmed the other two saving the shock troopers leaving the last SPARTAN to Harrison. Michael forces his attacker off of him and grabs his battle rifle as he stood up, he takes aim at the soldier still lying on the ground who then lunged up but Harrison kicks him back down and unloads the magazine of rounds into the SPARTANs chest leaving him motionless in his pool of blood. He turns around towards the door tossing the empty rifle aside and takes out his magnum as everyone stacks up behind him as he busts through the door and takes aim at Colonel Victor who stood on the far side of the room with his magnum drawn and a laptop computer sitting on the desk he was behind.

Harrison trained his sidearm on Ivan's head and orders "Colonel Ivan Victor! By order of High Lord Terrance Hood and the UNSC, I'm placing you under arrest for treason and failure to comply with orders."

Victor laughs "**And look who's talking! Says the man who killed squads of his own kind to prove he was doing something valiant and noble! You're the real traitor here, not I.**"

"What I did was right, I'm a SPARTAN, not a cold-blooded murderer."

"**War is just another way of saying murder, the only difference is that murder in war is justified and legal. You could've just finished it then and there when you had the chance with those snot-nosed brats you care for so much. You didn't have to go this far.**"

"But yet I did because the UNSC and ONI were not doing this for Humanity's security, they were doing it to exploit this world and its inhabitants. Now I will not ask you again to stand down and surrender!"

"**Ha! You won't shoot me, Lord Hood will have your ass if you kill me! The reason you came here was to arrest me and bring me to justice!**" Ivan says with a grin.

Harrison said "Oh you're quite wrong, I've got orders to bring you in but I was given also authority to shoot you if you didn't comply."

Victor stuttered "**Y-your bluffing!**"

"Try me . . . I dare you."

Ivan thought about his options, he could try and shoot his way out but there was no way he would survive before escaping the building, or he could just give it up and face court martial for the atrocities he has committed against the New World.

After careful thinking, he chose neither, instead of making a last ditch escape or surrendering to Harrison, he quickly brings his own gun to the side of his head moments before Harrison yelled "Victor don't!"

Ivan's last words were "**You will never understand why ONI and I have done this . . .**" and pulls the trigger committing suicide by his own hand.

Michael sighed putting his weapon as well as everyone else and said calmly "Clear . . ."

They walked further into the room when the elites and ODSTs secured the room and entrance as Harrison walks over to Victor's corpse and kneels down beside it, he takes the magnum out of his cold dead hand and puts on the table when he noticed the computer was doing something. Upon closer examination he realizes that Victor had set the laptop to erase all data that was stored on it before he and others ever made it to the top floor, right now it was a quarter way done deleting its data, Ivan had been stalling as long as he could until he believed his time was up.

Harrison pulls Baron's chip out of his helmet and inserts it into the side of the laptop saying "Baron see if you can pull anything from these files he's trying to erase."

The AI responded "Jawohl . . ." and went silent.

While Baron was recovering the data, Michael contacts Hood aboard the _Charlemagne_ "UNSC _Charlemagne_ this is SPARTAN Harrison how copy?"

Hood's voice responded "Glad to hear your voice SPARTAN, what's your status?"

"The command post has been secured, right now we're going through Colonel Victor's computer, he was in the middle of erasing a ton of data files before we got to him."

The admiral asks "And Victor?"

"Dead, self-inflicted shot to the head. I tried to talk him into turning himself in but . . ."

"You did what you could SPARTAN, now that Victor is out of the picture and the command post has been secured, it won't be long before his men surrender and we can start sending people to rebuild that sector of the city."

"Yeah . . . I'll—"

Baron interrupts Harrison yelling "Landvermesser! I found something you might want to see . . ."

Michael says "I'll have to call you back Lord Hood" before he pulls up a chair next to the laptop and said "Show me . . ."

The screen began displaying data files, prototype schematics, research reports, text logs, and finally a window opened up showing a schematic of some sort of soldier with the name 'ARCHIMEDES' but what really tipped everything off was at the top left right corner of that window was the emblem of Sinnoh's only true criminal organization, Team Galactic.

Baron asks "Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't James from Team Rocket say that ONI broke all ties with Team Galactic?"

"Yeah he did . . . but Victor had something invested in them for some reason . . . look at all these schematics, they look like MJOLNIR mark five armor . . . and the neural systems look an awful lot like that trooper we found back outside Rustboro City . . ."

"It appears that Victor maintained connections to Team Galactic to create some sort of ultimate cybernetic warrior . . . wait a minute . . ."

"What is it?" Michael asks.

Baron pulls up a chat box from several weeks ago, he says "This chat box had some references to someone by the number '121' . . . I hope that isn't who I think they're talking about . . ."

Harrison reads the individual messages sent between Victor and Team Galactic:

[_UNSCLTC-I.V.: Another productive day in the labs I presume Doctor?_]

[_Charon: Yes Lieutenant Colonel, Project ARCHIMEDES is advancing ahead of schedule which is astonishing. I am surprised that this specimen is able to process and utilize all of S-121's combat techniques rather rapidly._]

[_UNSCLTC-I.V.: S-121 was one of the Covenant's most feared enemies, his rutheless reputation as a warrior can only rival those of the best such as S-117._]

[_Charon: Indeed and I have learned why, he shows little remorse for the lives he has taken and he strays far from your military's code of war. A true monster indeed._]

[_UNSCLTC-I.V.: I have sent another shipment of tools and materials as you have requested but we must be careful, Naval Intelligence has raised an eyebrow and are watching me. We're only fortunate enough that they cannot break into your encrypted network you have created._]

After reading those few messages Harrison leans back in his chair and sighed "Something big is going on and James is involved . . ."

Baron states "I already gathered all the essential files and we'll bring them to Lord Hood, he should know what to do next."

Harrison takes Baron's chip out and back into his helmet, he starts walking towards the elevator with everyone coming along as he gets on the comms "Lord Hood, I found something you might want to look at. We're on our way out and we'll make our way up to the _Charlemagne_. Send a pelican for the kids, they might want to see this as well."

Hood responded "Consider it done SPARTAN, we'll be waiting."

Minutes later Michael and Sceptile found themselves standing outside the building as allied forces push further into this area of the city to quell any pockets of resistance, a pelican dropship arrives out of the clouds and lands in the street for the two to climb aboard and take them up into orbit to the _Charlemagne_. On their way up, Michael began to wonder what Team Galactic was doing with Project ARCHIMEDES and why James-121 had a big part in it, thoughts led to theories and theories led to possibilities but the more he thought the more it began to seem all too confusing for him. Time has passed and the pelican was now on final approach to the _**Valiant-class Super-Heavy Cruiser **__Charlemagne _in the heart of Hood's fleet of over twenty vessels. More time passed after the pelican landed in one of the cruiser's hangar bays when Harrison and Sceptile now find themselves in the cruiser's briefing room along with Lord Hood, Colonel Holland, and Fleet Master Murdok' Va who had taken the time to come aboard and see what the SPARTAN had discovered in the TV Station.

Hood asks "You have something to show us?"

Michael nods and inserts Baron's chip into the large holographic projector in the middle of the room, Baron then began to put up all the files he uncovered while he was in the computer, looking through it all the commanders were seemed worried and concerned, Va mutters "Archimedes?"

Holland answers "Archimedes was a man that lived in ancient Greece, he was a well-known mathematician, physicist, engineer, inventor, and astronomer."

Michael states "Well I don't think they're making something that would benefit anyone but Team Galactic, this is oddly similar to a trooper we encountered outside Rustboro city."

Hood comments "It looks like Team Galactic somehow managed to acquire a set of MJOLNIR mark five armor. I would assume they got it from Colonel Victor. . ."

The doors open and the kids and Marble walks in to see a hologram of a soldier wearing MJOLNIR armor similar to someone they knew long ago, they all stared at it with worried eyes as May comments "It . . . it looks like James . . ."

Ash asks "Is there a chance he could still be alive?"

Hood answers "As much as I wish for that, I'm afraid Sierra-121 is long dead and it's highly unlikely that Team Galactic have the means to bring someone back to life."

Dawn asks "What could Team Galactic be planning to do with this?"

Harrison answers "To create the ultimate soldier, and from the looks of the messages Victor was sending to this Doctor Charon, the project seems to be entering the final stages."

Hood says "Then we have no time to waste, Baron do you have the coordinates to the lab?"

The AI responds "Ja Lord Hood, it lies in the Sinnoh Region within an isolated area near Mt. Coronet."

The admiral states "Good, we'll roll on that lab and take it out of commission as well as secure any personnel and data that might be there."

Ash states "We're coming too, we can't let Team Galactic get away with this."

Holland states "I'm afraid not, this is a military oper—"

Michael stops his Colonel "No, the kids had experience dealing with local criminals, we could actually use them to help us."

Hood said "Agreed, this will be the first UNSC Covenant and New World joint military operation in history" he turns to Holland "Colonel I want boots on the ground by dawn."

Holland nodded "Consider it done Admiral, I'll coordinate the operation from the _Marajo_ and provide proper support when needed."

Va said "I will personally partake in this quest, if someone intends to use my old rival's ways of combat, I will silence them."

Hood states "Only if they put up resistance, we all have a job to do, get ready as this might be our last mission here . . ."

Everyone nodded and started to part ways but Harrison stops and asks "Wait Admiral, you said you had something for me?"

Hood answered "Oh yes . . . that will have to wait until you return, for now focus on taking down that lab."

The SPARTAN nodded taking Baron with him and leaves the war room where he immediately confronts Rose-077 who know had a cybernetic arm attached to her body, Baron comments "You're looking well."

Rose was ecstatic "Oh my gosh I know! I thought having a robot arm would sort of suck but I was wrong It's friking amazing because I can punch holes in just about anything!"

Harrison chuckled "That's good to hear Rose, we're prepping for another op in the Sinnoh Region and Hood is calling all hands on deck for this one, you ready?"

Rose raises a clenched fist with her robotic arm saying "Heck yeah I am! Let's get going!"

The two SPARTANs walk down the hallways towards the armory where they'll get prepped for the final mission and hopefully uncover the mystery behind this new threat, they would only hope to find something that would answer all their questions.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	33. Project ARCHIMEDES

**Never Forget**

**Chapter 33**

"**Project ARCHIMEDES"**

[November 10th, 2556]

[Six kilometers from Team Galactic's laboratory, Mt. Coronet, Sinnoh Region]

A special taskforce comprising of six pelican dropships, three phantoms coated in a joint operation green to signify their alliance with the UNSC, around sixty UNSC ODSTs with Rose, Harrison, and the kids included, and about thirty some elites and grunts with Murdok' Va included were all making their way to Team Galactic's isolated laboratory in the Sinnoh Region where they were launched from one of Va's CCS-class Battlecruiser, the _Harmonious Condemnation_, as it hung in the low atmosphere not concerned with the public eye should anyone in the nearby areas look up. The small squadron of dropships flew about in a 'V' formation with the pelicans forming the frontal V and the phantoms bringing up the rear in the middle, inside the lead pelican Rose was going through one last weapons check over her DMR and SMGs while the kids sat and waited anxiously for the dropships to begin landing so they can get this operation started, and Harrison sat there in his seat next to Dawn's sleeping with his arms crossed.

In the SPARTANs sub-conscious he was already talking with James in the inter-dimension about what's happening and already brought the deceased SPARTAN-ll up to speed, James asks "So it's all going down here and then its finished . . ."

Harrison replied "Yeah . . . I don't know what's going to be waiting for us when we hit the ground."

"I understand, look do what you need to do but make sure the children are safe, no matter the cost."

The SPARTAN-lV understood James's strong feelings for the children especially May and Dawn, he says "I'll do what I can to keep them safe, don't worry."

The SPARTAN-ll nodded with a gentle smile when he said "If shit hits the fan for you all I'll do what I can on my end to help you out."

Michael asks "How? I thought you weren't able to leave this dimension?"

"Well honestly now there is a way for me to leave this dimension though I'll just be a ghost in everyone's eyes, I just never mentioned it before because Arceus needs me here more than ever. Besides he owes me a couple of favors so I'm sure he'll do something to help."

"Right . . . well I'll call for you when we need you, until then I suppose we do what we gotta do and hope for the best."

James grinned "Alright then . . . it's time to finish this."

He holds out his gloved hand and Harrison took it and shakes saying "We'll get it done . . ."

The two SPARTANs shook hands before James states "This will most likely be the last time we'll ever speak to each other . . . is there anything you want to ask before you go?"

Harrison thought about it and simply asks "Do you wish things turned out differently four years ago? You not coming here and still fight the Covenant and maybe still live to this day?"

James gave no second thoughts when he said "No, this is what I've always wanted, thanks to them I got something I never truly had a chance with."

"That is?"

". . . A family . . ."

Michael grinned understanding what he meant and that he was happy to be here dead or alive it didn't matter, he says "Alright then . . . this is farewell."

"You too SPARTAN, best of luck."

Michael watched James fade away into darkness and his vision went dark, moments later his eyes opened up and he finds himself back inside the pelican's troop bay seeing Dawn sitting next to him talking with Ash, he stands up and walks into the cockpit where he sees the forests below passing by and some sort of structure in the distance.

He asks "What's our progress?"

The pilot answers "Two kilometers out and closing, we've got visual on the compound ahead and we're bringing it up on the monitor."

The SPARTAN looks down on the pilot's main screen to see a two story mansion with white walls and a red roof, there was also a large courtyard with a nice water fountain in the middle, he states "No no that can't be everything . . ."

Pilot replies "Coordinates are right, that's the place."

Harrison got on the comms "UNSC _Marajo _this is SPARTAN Harrison how copy?"

Holland responded "We read you SPARTAN go ahead."

"I need a seismic scan on the coordinates, we have visual on a mansion."

"Acknowledged SPARTAN, standby."

Holland went silent when the pilot reports "One kilometer out, might want to get your friends ready for drop off."

"Got it" Michael says as he turns around and leaves the cockpit, he comes back into the troop bay and calls out to everyone in there "Alright we're a kilo out and we'll be boots on the ground in five! Get your gear and prepare to disembark!"

The kids got their items together and Rose was loading her weapons getting ready to get to work, Harrison walks over to the empty seat next to Dawn and picks up his M45D tactical shotgun, he slides the pump backwards halfway to see it still loaded with the lethal _**Soellkraft 8-Gauge Shell **_and attaches the gun onto his back. He then picks up his trusty M6H magnum and holsters it before grabbing a MA5D assault rifle and check the ammo counter which was full, he and Rose then walked up to the hatch with her pressing the hatch controls causing the door to open revealing the trees on the mountain range down below and the formation of green phantoms flying directly behind them.

The pilot calls out through the pelican's intercom system "We're coming up on the compound now! I'm going to set 'er down in the courtyard!"

Harrison responded "Make it happen pilot!"

The pelican shifted and lowered its altitude and speed as it comes closer to the courtyard where it was going to deploy its passengers, the pelican came to a full stop a couple feet off the ground allowing Michael and Rose to jump out and make sure the courtyard was clear of hostiles before they gave the all clear signal letting the children to come out of the pelican's troop bay.

Once everyone was off Harrison yelled over the pelican's roaring thrust engines "You're clear pilot! Dust off!"

The pilot acknowledged and reengaged the thrust and takes off as the four phantoms come to a stop above the courtyard and deployed their troops via gravity lift and the other pelicans deploying their complement of ODSTs via rappelling ropes. The last of the troops were deployed and the courtyard was secured with seemingly no response from Team Galactic or anyone in that matter, Harrison looks around seeing if anyone was hiding but there was out of the ordinary except for the door being wide open for what appears to be a long time.

He looks into the dark interior until he noticed a shadowy tall figure standing there with blue glowing eyes until the figure turns around and walks away disappearing further inside, he raises his rifle calling out "Contact! Main entrance! "

Rose and a handful of soldiers turned their aim to the door expecting someone to be standing there but there was no one, Rose says "I don't see anyone . . ."

Harrison replies "I saw someone . . . it looked familiar but I couldn't place it . . . all units proceed with caution."

The troopers and a handful of Sangheili and Unggoy began entering the mansion through the door proceeding with the upmost care and vigilance expecting an ambush at any point, Va remained with his personal squad and met up with the SPARTANs and the children, he expresses his concern "I am afraid this might well be a trap or a result of misleading information, there is nothing here besides an old mansion."

Harrison spoke confidently "No I saw someone inside, I saw blue glowing eyes and parts of the back, it seemed so familiar like I've seen it somewhere during the war with the Covenant."

Baron reports "Landvermesser I got the results from _Marajo's_ seismic scan of the area and you're right, there's a vast network of tunnels and rooms below the very dirt we stand upon. From what I'm seeing the mansion is just a cover up because the lab is underground."

Michael orders "Alright spread the word to our units, tell them to look for any entrances that may lead underground, if we come across any of Team Galactic's men the kids will be more than happy to deal with them."

Ash yells "Then what're we waiting for!? Let's go!"

The entire group agreed to that and headed inside with the SPARTANs taking point, the children and their pokémon behind them, and Va and his squad bringing up the rear. When they made it inside the building it was cold, dark, and empty with no signs of furniture or even decoration, they decided to head into the north wing of the mansion and begin their search there on the first floor. They searched through bedrooms, living rooms, closets, bathrooms, and even the kitchen hoping to find at least a trapdoor or some secret entrance in the side of the walls but nothing really stuck out otherwise one of the troopers or covenant would've noticed it by now but nonetheless they decided bring out their pokémon and split up into smaller groups continuing their search elsewhere.

Harrison, Sceptile, Dawn, Piplup, May, and Blaziken were making their way back to the mansion's main lobby where they first entered the building, they found a room with a closed door and Dawn says "Let's check in here."

The others didn't argue with her and followed her into the room where they began searching, May went straight for a closed closet, Blaziken started searching the walls with Dawn and Sceptile, and Michael and Piplup got on their hands and knees checking the floor.

May closes the closet not finding anything and decides to look out the window only to see the courtyard and several squads of ODSTs, she decides to take her mind off the situation at hand and asks Dawn "So Dawn, what do you think of Ash?"

Dawn stops searching the vacant walls and looks at May standing by the window "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean" May replies with an innocent grin.

Michael takes a quick moment to see Dawn and May knowing where this was going before turning his attention back to the floor, Dawn says "Ash is a good friend, you've traveled with him so you should know that."

May places her back on the wall saying "I know, but I want to know what _you_ think of him."

Dawn tries to wave it off "I don't know what you mean" and tries to get back to work

But May knew Dawn was trying to play dumb so she tells her "You have a thing with Ash don't you?"

Dawn asks "What thing?"

"Oh come on Dawn, you and Ash are an item, just admit it."

"We're not!"

May turns to Michael and asks "Michael do you know anything between Dawn and Ash?"

The SPARTAN-lV gets off his hands and sits down on the floor asking "What? Just because Marble and I are a thing doesn't mean I know something about Dawn and Ash . . ."

She asks again "Well do you?"

He looks up at Dawn through his orange blank visor but Dawn knew that Michael wondered if he was going to tell May or she was, she gave in saying "Alright . . . Ash and I are dating but we're taking things slow."

May smiled "That's so great for you two, I don't know why you have to hide it."

Dawn says "It's not that big of a deal, like I just said we're taking things slow right now. How long did you know May?"

"Sometime after I woke up in the _Harbinger_, there's been small talks here and there around the ship plus I saw how Ash looked at you from time to time. Michael how long did you know?"

Michael asks "You want the truth?"

Both girls said at once "Yes . . ."

The SPARTAN sighed for a moment then said calmly "Ever since . . . Dawn and Ash kissed back on Route 111."

Dawn flares up yelling "BUT THAT WAS THREE WEEKS AGO! YOU KNEW FOR THAT LONG!?"

Michael throws his hands up in defense "Hey! You wanted the truth there you go! I saw you two kiss that morning!"

May asks "You and Ash kissed!? Dawn what happened with taking things slow?"

Dawn's face was bright red now embarrassed and she said "Can we just go find the way into the lab please?!"

Harrison stands up saying "Well it's not in here, we just checked about every inch of the place."

May asks "Where could it be?"

Dawn comments "I don't know, let's go check another room."

They all ventured out of the room one by one and resumed walking through the hallways until they made it back into the large lobby with a large grandeur dual staircase leading up to the second story, several ODSTs and covenant stood guard talking with one another when the group arrived.

Harrison states "I don't get it, we checked the entire ground floor and even several basements they had. All of them are clean."

Dawn began conversing with the SPARTAN and so May starts looking around until her eyes came to a stop on the stairways, she couldn't help but look at the staircase for some odd reason but she had the weird feeling there was something about it so she walks on over with Blaziken and carefully examines every feature of the two stairways until she noticed something. Under the steps near the back of the cases was a hairline fracture in the wood going up to eight feet high and five feet wide, normally someone would just say that it is age taking a toll on the wood but on the other staircase, there was the exact same fracture with the exact dimensions of height and width. She takes off one of her white gloves and runs her hand over the fracture and felt a cool gentle breeze coming from something behind it.

She steps back and orders "Blaziken see if you can break through the wood there using Blaze Kick."

Blaziken nodded and raised its left foot igniting it in flames and perform a perfect roundhouse kick sending its blazing foot smashing through the wood and reveal a hollow dark room inside, Michael and Dawn hears the crashing of wood and looked over to see a hole in the side of the staircase and head on over to investigate.

Harrison looks into the hole asking himself "The hell?"

The other ODSTs and covenant troops rushes over to see what the commotion was about with a shock trooper asking "Did you guys really have to punch a hole in a wall!?"

May stands next to the hole and says "Everyone, may I present our entrance into the lab . . ."

One of the troopers flashes his rifle's built-in flashlight into the dark hole and finds a metallic floor with a winch over it, an elite asks "A lift? Down to the laboratory?"

Harrison answers "It would seem so . . ."

May states "There's another one in the other staircase."

Dawn jumped on that opportunity ordering "We got this, Piplup use Peck!"

Piplup complied and leaped into the air entering extending its beak in a glowing light and used it to smashed the walls down revealing another lift, Harrison gets on the comms ordering "All units return to the lobby, we found the entrance."

They waited until a vast majority of the taskforce was present in the lobby, human and covenant soldiers gathered around the two SPARTANs, Murdok' Va, and the children as Rose lays out the battle plan "Alright we will be taking both lifts down by one fireteam at a time, you all are to apprehend any and all personnel you find and confiscate all data relating to all Team Galactic projects especially Project ARCHIMEDES. Go room by room and leave nothing unturned, should you encounter heavy resistance switch to stun rounds and call in your position so that a nearby unit will respond and assist."

Harrison steps up "SPARTAN Rose and I will be the first to head down in order to secure a foothold for our troops, Fleet Master Murdok' Va will do the same for his troops. We're here to shut down an operation and save the local inhabitants of this world any misery Team Galactic may cause, let's get to work people!"

The troops cheered with encouragement as they watched the SPARTANs and the kids with their pokémon enter one lift, and Va and his personal squad enter the other, they both pulled the lever and both lifts began their descent down into the laboratory below. Darkness quickly engulfed the humans and so the two SPARTANs activate their helmet lights and built-in tactical lights on their weapons to block the darkness, several quiet minutes has passed until the lift came to a stop at the bottom showing a half lit white hallway with only enough light to see several meters ahead. The two super soldiers kept their weapons aimed down the hallway and moved up to the first set of cover which was only a pair of barrels on one side of the hall and a push cart on the other end.

Rose orders "Kids, send the lift back up for the next squad."

Max pushes the lever up as everyone stepped off the lift, once the lift got started up Max jumps off and watches the lift return to the surface to bring in another load of troopers.

Harrison signals to everyone with his hand whispering "Everyone on me."

On that order the kids and pokémon followed Harrison as he and Rose took point carefully making their way through the hallways, Rose comments quietly "You'd think for a lab the halls will be a bit more brighter . . ."

Baron states with a concerned tone "Something happened down here my dear frau . . ."

The group continued onward through the halls until they came to an intersection breaking off into three other separations, Harrison gets on the comms asking "Second squad report . . ."

An ODST reports "We're just coming off the lift now, sending it back up."

Harrison states "We're ahead of your position at an intersection, we're going to head left. Once you reach the intersection relay the order to the next squad coming down to head straight while you take the right."

"Acknowledged SPARTAN, good luck."

Harrison whispers to the others next to him "Head left . . ."

Everyone nodded and followed Harrison down the left hall where they came to a stairwell leading further down below, as expected they head on down with Rose taking point and Harrison bringing up the rear to ensure nothing gets the drop on them from behind. Everyone was dead silent listening to their own footsteps as they traveled further into the underground facility anticipating some sort of attack from Team Galactic or anyone else that might be here.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and found themselves in another hall, Harrison who was still behind everyone asks "What level are we on?"

Rose shines a light on the wall finding a slab saying "Level 4-B, research and project management."

Max asks "You think this is where we'll find Project ARCHIMEDES?"

Rose answers "It's a start, come on people . . ." and resumes moving through the hallway with her DMR raised.

The group began making their way through the dark corridors passing by several rooms, each were checked by Harrison and found nothing viable or even usable in that matter, all he could find were deactivated technology and broken computers. Though the only interesting thing he found in each room was that the computers were smashed as if someone or something was doing this on purpose, whatever it was it's still down here with them and they had a feeling they would encounter it soon.

The SPARTAN-lV comes out of the room reporting in a whisper "Nothing, all the computers were smashed just like the rest."

Rose replies "Alright let's keep going."

The two SPARTANs took point and continued pushing further into the darkness, as they continue making their way May kept looking up at the dim lights wondering why they weren't burning bright enough for them to see. She also began to wonder why nobody has encountered any member of Team Galactic, there must have been nearly forty ODSTs roaming the halls along with a large number of Murdok' Va's men, it's possible there was a facility wide evacuation but for what reason? If Project ARCHIMEDES was supposed to be some sort of ultimate super soldier then did something go wrong causing it to attack its creators?

She continued walking with her head up in the clouds until her foot hit something hard and caused her to fall over, the next moment she found herself lying on top of a dead UNSC soldier wearing the same kind of black intimidating gear back in Castelia City only that this one's goggles were cracked and not glowing with its ominous red, she screams out loud making everyone jump up in fright "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Rose quickly turns around to see May on the ground on top of long dead soldier lying in a pool of his own dried up blood, she rushes over and picks her up off of the trooper and asked "May you alright!?"

May was shaking in fear after that experience but she asks "W-why is one of them here?"

Harrison shines his light further down the hall along the floor and comments "He's not the only one . . ."

Rose shines her light and found more soldiers dead and laid out on the floors and against the walls, she goes back to the one at their feet and examines the body for cause of death, she reports "I see stab wounds to the chest along with a gunshot wound to the back, judging from the blood I'd say they died within twenty four hours ago."

Harrison checks the next body stating "Same cause of death . . . about a day ago."

Max became worried and by instinct decided to look behind them to see if they were being followed, surely enough something stood in the dark, he couldn't make out the features other than it was tall and it had two glowing blue eyes that momentarily flickered green before returning back to blue, Max calls out "There's something behind us!"

Everyone looked back into the halls where they came from to see nothing but darkness, Ash asks "You sure you saw something?"

"Yeah . . . it was tall and it had blue eyes . . ."

Harrison said "Then we weren't imagining things, something's here."

In another part of the facility one of Va's lieutenants , Ursam' Veil, was venturing through the dark halls with his squad comprising of another Sangheili, five grunts armed with plasma pistols and needlers, and a skirmisher armed with a carbine. They walked onwards with Veil taking the lead using the light from his energy sword to illuminate the hall ahead of him and his comrades.

An Unggoy asks "Why place be dark?"

Veil answered "That I do not know . . . it is likely that this human complex was abandoned but something tells me it is not."

The covenant soldiers continue onwards hoping to find anything that sticks out until they found something when they came to a four way intersection, to their right was a light coming from a doorway. Ursam' signaled with his sword and his troops began moving silently preparing to breach the door.

The elite spoke calmly into his comms as to not alert whoever is inside to their presence "Fleet Master this is Veil, we have found something . . . we are proceeding with precaution."

Va answered back "Take heed brother, and ensure you capture the humans."

"It will be done Fleet Master . . ." Veil says before approaching the door where his men waited for the order to move in.

Veil readies his plasma rifle and gives a silent snarl which was the go ahead, the skirmisher and sangheili minor dashes in while the grunts came in after it moments before the skirmisher squawked signaling an all clear. Veil steps into the room to find all his men aiming at the only human in the room, he was a short and stocky kind of person wearing a lab coat with black pants and grey shoes, he finally turns around showing his mauve colored hair and red tinted reading glasses, his shirt bared the distinct 'G' representing Team Galactic.

Veil orders with a forceful tone "You will relinquish your authority and resources to us if you wish to live."

The man smiled with sincere interest when he spoke in a calm tone "My, aren't you all fine specimens, certainly something to help my research along . . ."

The Sangheili minor states "I believe you have mistaken the matter, we are taking you into custody, fail to comply and you will feel the sting of our wrath."

The man chuckled "Feisty one aren't you? Nonetheless you won't hurt me . . ."

Veil takes several steps and aims his plasma rifle directly in front of the man's face letting his nose feel the warmth of energy flowing through the weapon, he asks "And what makes you so certain human?"

The man maintained that smile "Because he won't let you . . ."

Soon afterwards the covenant in the room began to hear heavy footsteps coming from the hallway behind them, they all turned around looking at the door moments before a tall nine foot figure stepped into the doorway looking down at them with its blue inhuman eyes. The grunts shook in fear while the skirmisher was getting ready for a fight, the minor maintained its position ready to fire on a moment's notice but Veil was struck with fear, his years of experience and knowledge did not prepare him for something as this.

He stuttered in fear "By the gods . . . it cannot be . . ."

The man standing behind him waves a gentle hand and asks "Archimedes . . . please be a fellow and teach these beasts some manners."

Archimedes responded with a unnatural but frightening snarl as its eyes turned from blue to a threatening red and began its ferocious attack on the covenant troops that stood little to no chance at stopping this monster.

Not too far from Veil's last known position, Murdok' Va and his personal squad of highly trained spec ops sangheili made their way to catch up to Ursam and assist him, a spec ops asks "Veil has not contacted us . . . do you think something has gone wrong?"

Va walked with a steady march stating with such determination "I do not think, I know something has happened, and we are to investigate the matter immediately."

The Sangheili responded with an assuring nod and followed their fleet master all the way to the intersection where Veil had made his last transmission, they looked down every direction until they notice a light coming from a door to their right, on the floor was purple blood.

Va immediately sensed death and rushes over to the door and looks inside, there was nothing but mangled corpses of his fallen men with blood splayed out against the walls, he mutters with anger "Someone will pay for this senseless act . . ."

A spec ops elite states "And you shall have him Fleet Master, look there on the floor."

Va looks at the floor and noticed a track of bloody shoe prints tainted heading further down the hall, he orders "Relay our position to our units and allies, tell them we are on the hunt . . ."

An elite replies "Yes Fleet Master."

Back at the human's position, the two SPARTANs and company made their way further down into the lab where they came down upon level 0-A, Testing and View Atrium, this was as far down as they were going to get and everyone knew this is where they'll find their answers to what has happened here and the mystery behind Project Archimedes.

As of now they were closing in on the atrium which was the only room on this level, they passed over several more dead soldiers when Ash asks "What could've done all this?"

Harrison finds a bulkhead hatch up ahead and answers "Whatever lies behind those doors, Rose stack up."

Rose acknowledged putting her DMR onto her back and drawing her dual M7 SMGs into her hands as she moves to the right side of the door and Harrison stacks up on the left side with his assault rifle, Rose counted down "Three . . . two . . ."

May interrupts her when she sees the Sangheili Fleet Master "Murdok'!"

Va meets up with the children saying "It is good to see you are all still safe" he then turns to the SPARTANs asking "You have caught their scent as well?"

Harrison says "Yeah we're about to breach and enter, you wanna lend a hand?"

Va nodded and gave a low growl to his men resulting in the spec ops elites to stack up behind Harrison and Rose as she restarts her countdown "Entry in three . . . two . . . one!"

The two SPARTANs quickly used their augmented strengths and tore down the door with a combined shoulder bash, they all quickly enter a large well lit open room and began checking for any hostiles but there were none to be seen. The room was more like a small arena of some sort featuring a pokémon battlefield. On the far side of the room from the door was a balcony hanging high above the floor where they found a short stocky man standing there looking down at them with his steady eyes and hands folded behind his back.

Ash quickly recognizes the man "Charon!?

The man fixes his glasses and replies "Young Ash Ketchum, and Miss Dawn too. Well isn't this a pleasant little reunion . . . speaking of which. Archimedes?"

A large nine foot highly advanced cybernetic soldier comes up from behind Dr. Charon and stood at his side looking down at the humans and covenant with its glowing blue eyes. The machine heavily resembled a SPARTAN wearing MJOLNIR Mk. V powered assault armor but the body suit and body was replaced by an intricately designed endoskeleton made out of a super durable metal protecting its locomotors, hydraulics, and other vital systems to keep it running. The head consisted of simply a pair of optics that glow an eerie blue with a speaker below it protected by a series of small armored plating to defend against incoming projectiles.

Charon asks "Archimedes would you care to introduce yourself?"

The cybernetic giant answers in a deep mechanical monotone voice "**I am Project ARCHIMEDES. A symbiotic organism encased in the prototype Mk. 9 NEMISIS-class Multi-role Combat Chassis, I was designed by Doctor Charon as a versatile weapons platform ranging in any mission and execute with high percentage rate of success. I am the ultimate warrior.**"

Dawn yells out "Why are you doing this!?"

Charon answers "That is a very good question . . . some would say that it's for revenge, money, power. But they're all wrong you see, ever since our leader Cyrus disappeared in the dimension Palkia and Dialga destroyed and the rest of my colleagues arrested, it has left me a bit alone and with no directions to follow, so I've made my own directions."

Ash asks "And what might that be!?"

"To rebuild Team Galactic in my own vision and resume our goals to change the entire galaxy. During my isolation from society for several years, I have made some impeccable advances in my research and that's when I realized something. Although Cyrus's method of molding the galaxy may have almost been a complete success were it not for you, it is not without flaws. So I created my own method of that very same goal but I also realized that in the state of turmoil I was in that I needed resources and the means to make my plans come to life, those means came to me . . . four years ago . . ."

Va remarks "The war with the Jiralhanae . . ."

Charon grinned "You are correct . . . while you all fighting for the betterment of this world, I along with a few paid mercenaries have scavenged the forgotten battlefields recovering every piece of technology we could get our hands on. Courtesy of the Covenant's advanced technology and the UNSC's inventive designs and minerals, I finally had the materials and knowledge to create something great. But I still lacked the basis for my designs, until the final battle in orbit."

Everyone continued to listen without interrupting the doctor as he continues "During the your final conflict with your shared enemy, I was in this very lab watching and waiting to find something unique and there it was . . ."

May asks "What?"

Charon became distracted by his moment of reminiscence "The ultimate soldier . . . weeks after that fateful battle my orbital sensor equipment picked up several unmanned drones launched by those people over at Mossdeep City and were scavenging through the debris field so I seized the opportunity. I used my superior intellect and recovered technology to hijack the frequency the drones communicated and brought them into my control and had them recover something . . . or more accurately someone."

Rose asks "Ok mad scientist you better start getting to the point or I'm going to put a slug through your head this instant."

Archimedes stepped up alerting "**Warning: Hostile aggression is elevating . . . prioritizing threat assessment.**"

Charon states "That will not be necessary Archimedes . . ." he then states with the upmost clarity "Project ARCHIMEDES has become an outstanding success because of one man, one soldier who made things so clear to me that he was the one thing I needed to complete my work."

May's heart began to freeze when she said "Y-you can't be serious . . ."

Charon knew he had instilled fear into his opponents and gave a sinister grin making his ultimate statement "The very machine that stands next to me is the very soldier who gave his life to save this world, everyone . . . say hello to your old long lost friend . . . SPARTAN James-121 . . . and he . . . is now under my control . . ."

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	34. It has to be this way

**Never Forget**

**Chapter 34**

"**It has to be this way"**

_[It is my recommendation that you play the Sacred Icon suite soundtrack once the battle begins and Unforgotten once it finishes if you want the emotional feel. Trust me it's very moving.]_

[November 10th, 2556]

Rose was furious "You're shitting me! His body was vaporized when he detonated that anti-matter charge!"

Charon chuckled lightly saying "Correction, his body was severely damaged from the explosion when the drones found him."

Murdok' was enraged beyond understanding as he growls "You dare desecrate the grave of a man who laid down his own life so that people such as yourself may live in peace. You will pay for such a heinous crime against morality!"

Harrison knew the kids didn't couldn't bear the thought anymore but he had to ask "How . . . how could you abandon all of your humanity to create this . . ."

Charon pushes up his glasses saying "I'm glad you asked that . . . I only have one word to sum it all up, science. But if you want details then that could be arranged as well, like I said when I first found him he was in such horrible condition from the explosion. When the drones brought him back to my lab that is when began my work to create the ultimate soldier. . . Archimedes if you would please."

Archimedes's chest let out a hiss of pressurized air and the MJOLNIR armor opened up into four panels and showed the inside of the combat chassis, everyone saw Charon's mastery of combining muscle and tissue with machinery and cybernetics. James's beating heart was connected to several wires and tubes throughout the entire machine, there were no other signs of James's other organs so it was apparent that Charon had removed them seeing that they were not necessary in Project ARCHIMEDES.

Charon explains "Using the knowledge and technology scavenged I was able to bring the heart and brain back to life and suspend them in cryogenic liquid tubes to provide the nutrients they required as I began reconstructing the body. Of course I disposed of everything else, kidneys, lungs, etcetera etcetera, but I also noticed that some parts were irremovable thanks to the augmentations given to the SPARTANs at such a young age. I drew inspiration from them and began improve upon the design and functionality. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months, I edged closer and closer creating the ultimate soldier until it was time to put the final touches, I realized that despite James's heart being enhanced to withstand pressure that would kill a normal human, that it would not survive the operation of the combat chassis and its unmatched capabilities. I installed some miniature tanks inside containing nutrients to keep the heart healthy and sedatives to keep the heart beat regulated when in prolonged engagements, the brain was a completely different matter. I realized that if I were to bring James's brain into the machine he would come to life with all his memories and seek to destroy me and this lab, fortunately I took the precaution of adding neural inhibitors that will suppress his memories and replace them with codes and directives from the implants I augmented into the brain."

Rose asks itching to pull the trigger of her SMGs and mow the man down "So you wiped his memories clean!?"

Charon chuckles "Memories can never be truly wiped clean . . . the brain still retains those past experiences but with the implants I added, it made it nearly impossible for James to remember who he was and those he met. And if he does manage to overcome my protocols and access one of his memories, the implants I added will flood his mind with new directives to follow."

Ash asks "What're you saying!?"

"No matter how hard you try to bring you old friend back . . . you will never succeed. Now the time for explanations has passed, now is the time for a proper demonstration, Archimedes initiate combat protocols."

Archimedes closed up its open chest and responded "**Yes Commander Charon.**"

The nine foot mechanical abomination leaps off the balcony onto the ground floor where allied troops readies their weapons to fire at will, Dawn cries out "James stop it!"

But the machine did not hear her call, instead it stood up with its blue eyes now turned to red and heavily armored plates cover the face with a black visor in front of the optics. Archimedes began walking towards them at a slow steady pace, Va orders with a defiant snarl which resulted in the four spec ops sangheili to step up in front of everyone else and ready their plasma weapons.

A sangheili ordered "Human stop! You do not realize who you are about to strike down!?"

Archimedes stops a two meters away in front of the squad of spec ops soldiers, it carefully analyzes each target carefully and determined the threat assessment, it responded "**Affirmative, neutralizing targets.**"

Archimedes then reaches up towards something on its back that no one noticed before, it appeared as a long stick but once it grabbed hold of a handle at the top it became fact that it is a sheath for a long bladed weapon. The machine unsheathes the sword showing its highly durable blade based on the design of a katana from the old age of the samurai in ancient Japan, the blade measured at twenty eight inches long and featured a black finish along the cutting edge and curved tip. The elites saw this as a challenge and as per tradition of honor they holstered their blasters and drew their own dual bladed energy swords, they were confident that their blades would cut through the metal blade with ease until they watched Archimedes press down on a small button along the hilt and the outlines of the cutting edge and tip glowed a bright and steady blue.

Charon states "The Mark Two Prototype Energized Close Quarters Combat Blade was of both human and covenant origin, the blade was inspired by one of humanity's most honorable warriors of the past and I incorporated the same type of technology found in your energy blades to improve the effectiveness of the sword. Go ahead, give it a test . . ."

One Sangheili nodded to another and the first lunges out ready to stab Archimedes through the chest to destroy the heart but the machine had predicted this in its threat assessment and swung its sword with blinding speed. The elite came down on its feet standing perfectly still until his brothers saw the purple blood coming from his side and fall to the ground dead, Va became angered by this and realized that the rest of his men won't stand a chance against a monster like that.

He orders "Brothers stand down and stow your blades, this abomination is mine . . ."

May pleaded "Va please don't hurt him . . . remember who he was . . ."

Va nodded and stepped forth to confront the machine, he draws his own energy sword and demands "I Fleet Master Murdok' Va will challenge my old rival, not this abomination . . ."

Charon states "Well we all can't acquire what we want . . . this is as close as you'll ever get."

Va looks down at the machine standing in front of him and states "Reaper, if you can hear the sound of my voice . . . I will set your spirit at ease with honor" before he enters into his signature combat pose.

Archimedes's eyes flickered green before returning to red and enter its own pose with its katana ready and said "**Threat assessment analyzed . . . priority confirmed.**"

This was it, the final clash between two old rivals.

Va was the first to move charging towards Archimedes as the machine prepared to strike, Va came into range and Archimedes swings with unmatched speed and coordination but Murdok' anticipated this and ducks below the blade. The machine comes back around swinging and the fleet master throws up his energy sword just in time for the two blades to collide and send a shower of electricity in every direction at a very short distance. In terms of strength both of them were equals but each had their own unique of skills and fighting style, only one could walk away from this alive.

Dawn yells "James stop it! We don't want to hurt you!"

Piplup chirps in addition "Pip! Piplup!"

During the brief struggle Archimedes's eyes flickered green once more and seemed to have eased the pressure giving Murdok' an edge but the eyes turned back to red and the machine leaps back putting some distance between it and the fleet master.

Charon saw this as a potential threat and takes out a handheld tablet pressing several buttons and ordering "You be quiet! This will keep you all occupied."

Beneath the balcony several reinforced bulkheads begins rising up off the ground revealing nothing but darkness inside, but moments later mechanical representations of different pokémon species began walking and crawling their way out, each machine mimicked a pokémon they were created after perfectly and their eyes glowed red much like Archimedes. The SPARTANs and the kids moved up letting out their own pokémon and began to counter the new threat with the spec ops sangheili moving up with plasma weaponry in hand.

The machines saw the incoming counter attack and charged with their vast numbers while Harrison and Rose began firing their weapons into the oncoming swarm of steel, Harrison yelled out to everyone that was close to him "HOLD THE LINE!"

Ash gives the first order "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

May with her Blaziken ready to fight yells "Blaziken use Overheat!"

Dawn gives her orders to her pokémon "Piplup use Hydro Pump! Mamoswine and Buneary use Ice Beam! Quilava Flamethrower! Pachirisu use Discharge and Togekiss use Aura Sphere!"

Rose was next "Garchomp Dragon Claw and Bastiodon use Ice Beam!"

And Finally Harrison "Sceptile use Leaf Blade and Croagunk Brick Break!"

One machine resembling a scyther leaps out passed Sceptile and Croagunk and takes a swing at Harrison only to for him to step back allowing the blade to cut his assault rifle in half, he quickly takes out his M45D Shotgun and deals a devastating blow to the bot's head with the butt of his rifle stock and pulled the trigger sending its powerful eight gauge shell into another bot in close proximity. Rose viciously guns down bot after bot with her dual SMGs not letting up for an instant with Max at her side calling out targets as they come, the SMG in her right hand runs out of ammunition so she drops the gun and resorts to her arm-mounted gauntlet and begin firing a hail storm of bullets where ever she aimed. One bot representing a kabutops makes it passed Garchomp and the first field of fire where it came within striking distance of Rose who then pushed Max out of the way and dodged an incoming blade swung by the bot, Rose quickly deactivates her gauntlet and then uses her robotic arm and augmented strength to deliver a crushing blow to kabutop's metal head and destroying it outright.

The Sangheili commandos worked as a coordinated unit using their plasma rifles and carbines to bring down a large number of machines charging towards them, one calls out "We must hold the line brothers!"

One brings out a plasma grenade and yells "Flare!" before hurling it high over the machines where it then fell to the floor in the middle of the roaring swarm and detonated releasing an bright explosion of blue plasma and radiation destroying many bots that were close to it.

Harrison places another shotgun shell into a bot taking the shape of a lucario before saying "They're starting to overwhelm us! Fall back!"

May yells "We're not leaving Murdok' here with these things!"

The SPARTAN-lV takes a quick look back at Va who was still engaged with Archimedes in an intense duel and says "We're not! Alright everyone retreat! GO GO! Commandos and Rose cover the retreat!"

The kids didn't know what was going on but they knew Michael had something planned, they called back their pokémon and started to run for the door they came in through while Rose and the elite commandos began walking backwards continuously firing at the machines that continued their relentless assault.

Once they were passing Va and Archimedes, Michael loads a shotgun shell and rushes over straight up to Archimedes and points the end of the barrel directly at the nine foot machine, he then says "Sorry James . . ." and fires a shell straight into Archimedes's head sending it staggering backwards reeling from the hit.

The SPARTAN gives a pat on Va's shoulder and the two began their retreat with Rose and the commandos close behind as they run out the door. Once they linked up with everyone else they started making their way towards the stairs so they can get out of the lab, Michael got on the comms and orders "Any nearby allied units in the vicinity respond!"

A human voice responds "This is Fireteam Echo reporting . . ."

Michael orders "Relay a general retreat to all other units! Tell them to fall back to the courtyard and shore up defenses!"

The ODST didn't know what was going on but nonetheless he complies "Copy that! We'll see you top side!"

Rose turns back to see more mechanical pokémon chasing in pursuit, she yells "Michael behind us!"

The two SPARTANs turned around and begin firing once more putting down several more bots as the rest continued running to the stairs, they started climbing up when Ash yells "Come on guys!"

After sending several rounds down the hall the two SPARTANs turned tail and ran for the stairs following Ash and everyone else up, they would occasionally stop and open fire at the machines down below while Va and his three remaining commandos made the tip of the spear cutting through any machines that stood in their way with the children and pokémon close behind. The group rapidly progressed through the complex labyrinth of stairs and tunnels as they make way to the surface in correspondence with other allied units already making their way up the lifts and out to the courtyard where they're currently setting up hasty defenses for what's coming.

After another shootout with the pursuing machines Rose checks her last SMG and calls out "I'm running low on ammo!" before she pulls out her DMR and continues running onwards with Harrison and the others.

A commando states "There is another flight of stairs up ahead . . . I will proceed further ahead to ensure it is safe."

"Stay safe and vigilant brother . . ." Va orders with care.

The commando states "As you wish" and enters into a sprint getting ahead of the further and up the stairs.

By the time Va and the other two commandos reached the bottom of the stairs plasma fire broke out from above sometime before a roar of pain echoed, Va orders "Quickly, our comrade is in danger!"

The two other commandos rushes up stairs along with Va while the kids stayed at the foot of the stairs and the SPARTANs quickly set up behind cover readying their weapons for any bots coming from behind.

It was shortly afterwards when more plasma fire erupted from above followed by Va's voice calling down "Quickly, we must reach the surface!"

Harrison started to usher the kids up the stairs say "C'mon everyone go go go!"

The kids and SPARTANs started making their way up the last flight of stairs when they started to hear the metallic footsteps of more bots coming in pursuit, once they made it halfway up the stairs Rose takes out a M9 frag grenade yelling "Frag out!" before tossing the primed grenade down the stairs.

Once they made it to the top the grenade detonated shaking the ground beneath everyone's feet shortly before they found one of Va's commandos stabbed and shredded by a couple of now destroyed bots before the other three could save him, Va wanted to pay his respects but now wasn't the time when he looks up at the others and say "We must hurry, if the abominations has made it ahead of us then our only means of escape could be at risk."

The group then resumed making their way to the lifts as several more machines appeared ahead of the fleet master and his two remaining commandos, the two soldiers attempted to fire their plasma weapons but they were drained dry from the conflicts they had, Va orders "Ready your blades brothers! They will feel our bite!"

The two sangheili tossed their used rifles aside and brought out their energy swords and charged forward into the gauntlet of machines that was laid in front of them, one by one the bots were torn apart as each commando skillfully cuts their way through with ease and Va wiping out any bot they have missed on their way to the lift.

Harrison gets onto his comms asking "Echo what's your status!?"

The same soldier from before answers "We're about to take the ride up sir."

"Hold the door, we're coming and we got some hitchhikers!"

"Copy that SPARTAN, we'll be waiting."

The group continues running onwards when Dawn asks "What happened to James!?"

Harrison answered with a bit of guilt "Uh . . . I may have shot him in the face with the shotgun . . ."

May yells "Michael!?"

"Sorry! It was the only way to get 'em off of Murdok', like you said we couldn't leave him down there and if it helps any he was still surprisingly alive after I shot him!"

Max decides to change the subject with exhaustion in his voice "How much more till we get to the lift?"

Ash replies "Just a little more Max hang on!"

Max starts to slow down "I . . . can't . . . too . . . tired . . ."

Rose sighs before she holsters her rifle and scoops Max up as she ran up to him, Harrison knew that with Rose carrying Max that he would have to hold off any bots that comes from behind alone but that didn't really bother him once they came around the first intersection they came to when they first entered the lab. Surely enough the lift came into view along with a fireteam of armed ODSTs protecting it.

Harrison orders "Elites and children up the lift first!"

The Sangheili nodded as well as the children as they run passed the troopers, Rose sets Max on the lift and backs out bringing out her DMR before one of the commandos pulls the lever and starts the lift up, the two SPARTANs and a fireteam of six ODSTs quickly put up a firing line as they start to hear metal footsteps rushing in their direction.

An ODST catches an incoming bot on his VISR and yells "Contact contact!"

Rose orders "Let 'em have it!" resulting in the entire squad to let loose a horrendous barrage of armor piercing bullets taking down bots in clusters but there seemed to be no end to the amount of mechanical pokémon they already encountered.

Michael fires his last shotgun shell and quickly switches to his magnum firing off rounds like there was no tomorrow while Rose expertly puts down every individual bot with precise shots to vital areas, the ODSTs armed with their MA5Ds continue to fire in full automatic. While the overall effectiveness of armor piercing ammunition was working well they all knew that they'll be running low and eventually dry and the two SPARTANs knew that these machines were meant to kill at close quarters.

Rose preps another grenade and yells "Frag!" before hurling it like a professional baseball player straight into the swarm of machines.

The grenade detonates sending machines and scrap metal against the walls in every direction, that grenade alone bought the humans several seconds of breathing room before more bots appeared and resumed their assault.

It was minutes of fighting later did the lift come back down to bring everyone to safety, Rose orders "Everyone on the lift now!"

An ODST with an Australian accent barks "You heard the lady! On the lift now!"

The troopers and SPARTANs slowly began to back up onto the lift where Harrison pulls the lever and the lift began making its way back up to the surface, the machines were now beneath them and the humans got time to breath after such an intense moment of action. It was only minutes later did the lift finally return to the surface and the humans got off where they found the open door to the courtyard and made a break for it. When they came out into the light they found human and covenant soldiers setting up a heavily fortified line of portable barriers and machine gun nests, the ground troops were already stacking up behind barriers and manning gun turrets as pelican and phantom dropships flying overhead ready to provide air support from above.

Fireteam Echo got to work assisting the others in setting up the last bit of the defenses while the two SPARTANs made their way over to Va and the children, Dawn sees them and asks "You think those things will be able to get out?"

By coincidence a large explosion erupted from inside the mansion which prompted Rose to say "Ya' know . . . something at the back of my mind tells me that's a yes . . ."

Harrison throws out Sceptile and Croagunk ready for the fight and said "Alright guys, let's get up there!"

The SPARTAN-lV and his two pokémon heads up to the front while Rose and the other children releases their pokémon and joined the rest of the soldiers, Va watched silently as every human, covenant, and pokémon stood side by side ready to face the darkness together as one, he thought he would never see something like this in his lifetime but he was very wrong, and he was proud of it.

Soon enough after the explosion the soldiers catch sight of a pair of red eyes in the doorway and when the being came into the light it revealed itself to be Archimedes with a mangled face from Harrison's shotgun blast, Charon appeared on a balcony above overlooking the courtyard and the soldiers preparing to defend it with their lives, he smiled "I admire your willingness to fight ever on and keep the world safe but unfortunately I must get rid of you all because you'll simply get in the way of my goals."

He presses a button on his tablet and shortly after machines of all shapes and sizes began to poor out of the mansion's doors and even breaking through the windows as they quickly flooded the courtyard before they were greeted with a unholy barrage from the entire taskforce of humans, covenant, and pokémon. Barrages of bullets, plasma, and special attack from the pokémon continue to lay waste upon the roaring enemy they all shared, the pelicans and phantoms dropships from above began to send down explosive shells from their cannons destroying many bots in the process. But Charon had already planned for this and presses another button unveiling the fact that he had an entire air force of flying type pokémon mechanizations and they began their attack on the dropships hanging over the mansion. Covenant banshees moved to engage the new threat countering it with their twin plasma cannons but the machines had another trick up their sleeves, shortly after the first engagement in the air the flying machines opened their metal mouths and beaks and started to fire short but highly concentrated beams of energy much like a real pokémon in battle, this caused the dropships to take emergency evasive maneuvers while the banshees continue to fight with distinction despite the losses they were taking.

On the ground, human, covenant, and pokémon all worked as one truly unified force and began holding the line against insurmountable odds as machine after machine was destroyed whether it be from armor-piercing rounds, ionized super-heated plasma, or the powerful abilities of pokémon. Each being knew that this was the very day they were born for at this very moment, it mattered not of anyone's previous crimes or ideas, this is where they were, side by side, and this became the very moment they all fought for the same purpose. One by one the machines fell at a rapid pace but they were slowly gaining ground but the line did not falter, it did not crumble, it didn't even take a step back because everyone knew that should they fail today it would mark the end of everything they knew. Ash looked at those around him and his friends seeing righteous souls continue to fight believing they could defeat the darkness, and as they fought together they stumbled together, into peace. There was no other moment like this so full of purpose that gave everyone the only reason they needed to fight, men barked orders and the Sangheili roared, Unggoy stuck together as a team, skirmishers with their undivided loyalty expertly put down individual bots, the hunters dominated the fields with their arm cannons and heavyweight shields. The smallest of bots were torn to shred by gunfire and the largest of mechanical pokémon that dared show its mighty strength and heavily armored plates was blown asundered by rocket fire and fuel rods.

Every once in a while a man would yell "HOLD THE LINE!" and those around them would continue to do so with unquestionable courage as soldiers.

Va spots Archimedes approaching the wall deflecting gunfire and plasma bursts and senses that James wants to continue their duel, the fleet master obliges and leaps over the first line of defense with his sword ready, the bots all around Va ignored him knowing that this was Archimedes's fight and not theirs.

Va readies his blade and so does Archimedes with his specialized katana, Va spoke "Of all our times on the fields of war, never had I imagined it would come to an end like this . . ."

Archimedes saw truth in those words and its eyes flickered green when it spoke in a more humanlike voice "**Neither did I old friend . . .**" before the eyes turned back to red showing that the implants have flooded James's mind once more.

Va grinned knowing that James still had the strength to fight the implants and he was more proud that this is what the SPARTAN-ll would have wanted in a situation like this. Archimedes takes the first lunge swing its sword from the right at Va who ducks and rolls out of the way and makes a quick uppercut with his two bladed sword but the machine was quick to react and steps out of the way before coming back again with its blade raised high above the head intending on striking Va straight down the middle. The fleet master throws up his sword and blocks the incoming strike, once the two swords clashed Va raises his left foot and kicks Archimedes in the gut putting distance between the two, the machine recovered and begins for another attack.

Behind the line, May and Dawn watched as soldiers continue to fight for their home and Va risking his life to finally put James to rest and they knew that they could never in a lifetime repay these people for their sacrifice in the line of duty, the machines inched over so slowly over piles of their fallen compatriots against the withering fire of bullets, plasma, and special attacks.

May encouraged the men around her by ordering "Blaziken use Fire Spin!"

Blaziken complied and sent out a spiraling pillar of flames directly into an oncoming cluster of machines and destroyed them outright, the men around her cheered and praised her for the job well done symbolizing that these children were now considered one of their own and it gave them that new sense of friendship forged in the fields of battle. Harrison with an assault rifle given to him continues to work side by side with Sceptile and Croagunk as they put down groups of bots at a time with precision and calm, never once did one of them panic because they relied on each other to keep up the fight no matter how dire the situation was. Rose and her two pokémon were in the same kind of situation but fought more fiercely than any other, their sheer ferocity against the mechanical menace was something to fear as they tore down more bots than anybody could count.

The battle in the skies took a turn in the allies favor as the cruiser _Harmonious Condemnation _along with a strike force of human broadsword fightersjoins the battle firing bursts of point defense flak against the mechanical flying pokémon that dared launch an attack against the shields.

Charon knew that his metal army will not be enough to win the day so he resorts to his trump card, he mutters to himself "Alright, if you want to play hard and dirty let's see you try and mess with this . . ."

He presses several buttons on his tablet and launched his secret weapon, on the other side of the mansion in a small open field of flowers, the ground began to shake and open up revealing a colossal storage bay underneath. Motors down below began to power up and turn as they began to lift a platform up to the surface, from there the fighters in the air began to see something they hadn't expected at all. A twenty-five meter high mechanical monstrosity taking the form of a massive, bipedal, dinosaur-like creature covered in steel grey, segmented plates of thick metal plating that act as armor. It has a grey underside and large grey spikes that run along the sides of its head, body, and tail. It has four claws on each hand, four dozer-like blades on the end of its large tail, and three claws on each foot with grey markings under its feet. It also has black stripes inside the seams of its armor plating to show that it is capable of maneuvering with ease despite the heavy weight it carries.

Max sees the monstrous machine rise over the mansion and calls out "Look out! It's a groudon!"

Michael looks up to see the gigantic machine begin its slow march towards their position as human and covenant aircraft begin making their attack runs, the broadswords launched volleys of rocket fire while the banshees opened fire with their plasma cannons and fuel rod launchers. The rockets impacted the surface of groudon's thick armored plating with no effect while the plasma and fuel rods shot from the banshees did little to melt the metal or even cause concussive damage to any internal mechanisms. It was the machine's turn to launch its own attack, it catches sight of the looming CCS-class Battlecruiser and opens its mouth revealing a complex and advanced firing mechanism when it began to charge up forming a yellow ball of pure energy. _Harmonious Condemnation _makes a quick and brutal response firing down plasma torpedoes and pulse lasers in addition to fighter support but the ship's firepower was only causing moderate damage which was not enough to stop the firing sequence until it was too late. Groudon fires a massive powerful beam of pure concentrated energy straight up towards the cruiser and tore a hole in the ship's shields and impacted the hull causing mediocre damage throughout the ship as it resumes its counter attack against the massive mechanical beast.

On the ground things started to seem bleak but the combined forces were not out of luck just yet as Michael had one final card up his sleeve, after putting down several bots he takes cover and looks up at the skies above him and thought to himself '_Come on James . . . we need you now more than ever . . ._'

Soon afterwards two portals opened up in the air one blue and one pink and the two legendary pokémon, Palkia and Dialga, raced out of the portals to engage the machines with their might.

Ash and the several others looked up to see the two pokémon roar into battle with Dawn cheering "Whoa it's Palkia and Dialga!"

Ash asks "What're they doing here!?"

Rose and Michael started pushed forward firing their weapons with their pokémon to back them up, the kids and their pokémon provided firing support when Dialga lands on the ground behind them and quickly charges up a Hyper Beam attack, once it was fully charged the legendary pokémon fired a blue beam of immense power and obliterated an entire row of machines with ease.

One ODST sergeant saw them as their god given saviors and gained enough courage to yell "ALRIGHT HELLJUMPERS PUSH FORWARD!"

The men under his command roared "HOORAH!" and leaped over the defensive walls and began engaging the enemy at close range, everyone else followed their example and pushed forward towards the horde of machines and took the fight close and personal with the enemy.

Charon began to panic, there could have been no way these two legendary pokémon would've joined the fight for whatever reason, his mechanical army was now losing severely and the allied forces were now pushing towards the mansion with such coordination and determination to win. His only hope pf winning now rested upon Groudon and Archimedes, but Groudon was now preoccupied combating Palkia and the allied air forces while Archimedes continued to engage Murdok' Va in combat.

In the midst of the fighting, Va makes a quick swing with his blade but Archimedes ducks and throws a debilitating punch to Va's lower chest knocking the wind out of the fleet master however the Sangheili quickly recovers and roars with his four mandibles spread out wide. Archimedes charges in and makes a quick uppercut with his katana but Va steps out of the way before grabbing hold of the machine's neck and throw it down into the ground.

Va states as he looks down at Archimedes "I have always preferred your human form Reaper . . . not this abomination that desecrator has done upon you . . ."

Archimedes responded with its mechanical monotone voice "**I am superior than the warrior you once knew.**"

Va shook his head "No, you are not . . ."

The fleet master then raises his blade preparing for the final blow to James's heart but Archimedes grabs its sword and makes one last desperate swing towards Va's legs and slices through the Sangheili's right leg causing him to fall over crying out in utter pain. Murdok' hits the ground and Archimedes now stands above the fallen fleet master holding his katana in a reverse grip pointed downwards right at Va's throat making the Sangheili unable to move.

Archimedes repeated itself "**I am superior . . . I am the ultimate warrior.**"

Va replied "Then prove it . . . kill me and take your place as the ultimate warrior . . . with my blood on your blade no one will stand against you . . ."

The machine stood there analyzing the situation before saying "**As you wish.**"

Archimedes raises its sword and plunges it downwards towards Va's throat but the fleet master moves his head aside at the last second allowing his right mandibles to be cut off and the blade digs deep into the ground, now free to move Va quickly lunges up and drives his energy sword straight into Archimedes's chest burying the two blades deep into its chest.

May and Dawn looked over through the fighting and saw Va wounded on the ground with his blade deep inside Archimedes's chest while the machine's blade was stuck in the ground, they both cry out "James!"

Archimedes lets go of its sword and staggered backwards several steps with the energy sword in its chest as it tries to pull it out but the blade was too deep and there was nothing it could do but slowly fall over onto its back and lay there inoperable.

On the far side of the mansion, the cruiser _Harmonious Condemnation_ along with fierce fighter support and Palkia continued to pummel the mechanical groudon with their vast array of weapons and attacks. The broadswords and banshees provided a distraction running strafing attacks while Palkia and the cruiser to pummel the gargantuan machine with plasma torpedoes and Hyper Beam attacks until a critical joint in one of Groudon's legs breaks loose and causes the machine to topple over and slam into the ground with such force but the machine still remained active firing one last beam of energy towards the cruiser and damage the ship's structural integrity. As one last final response to the threat, the CCS-class battle cruiser rains down a tremendous volley of plasma torpedoes down onto the fallen machine and continued to pummel it until it was nothing but molten metal and the ground around it nothing but glass.

Charon knew with the loss of Archimedes and now his Groudon that he was no longer able to win the battle with his already depleted army as allied troops continue to mop up the rest of them as a united force, however he remains calm and decides to walk back inside the mansion where he will resume his work down in the laboratory below.

Ash sees Charon walking back inside and yells "Charon's getting away!"

But Rose argues "We can't stay here! We have to go!"

May watches Harrison rush over to pick up the wounded fleet master before turning to Rose and ask "Why!?"

Harrison was now bringing Va by when the fleet master responded with exhaustion "We cannot allow the desecrator to create any more of these abominations . . . I have already ordered the _Condemnation _to commence a low orbital strike that will reduce this mansion and the facility below down to nothing but charred remains of a man's deluded vision."

An ODST nearby overheard Va's words and asks "You're going to glass this place!?"

Rose orders "Not your place to say trooper! Get your men on a pelican and get the hell out of here!"

Dawn looks over at Archimedes's motionless body and states "We're not going to leave James here!"

May added "Yeah we're not going without him!"

Rose sighed and said "Michael get the fleet master aboard his phantom and get someone to fix him up, you kids come with me!"

The troops began to make their withdraw back into the pelicans and phantoms that landed ready to evacuate them from the area as the cruiser hovers over the mansion and begins charging up its energy projector with a bright red light resonating from the ship's underbelly. Rose and the kids with all their strength picked up Archimedes's heavy metal chassis and started to carry it over to the pelican where everyone else waited, as they made their way to the dropship Ash looks up to see Palkia and Dialga floating in the air next to each other before they opened their respective portals and returned to their rightful dimensions, he could imagine as to why they appeared when the have and helped them fight Charon's forces. They finally make it into the dropship's troop bay where they rested Archimedes on the floor and the dropship took off, the bay doors remained open as the taskforce of dropships placed as much distance as possible, everyone had a perfect view of the ship looming over the mansion with its weapon entering the final stage of the firing sequence.

Harrison was sitting next to Max when he contacts the shipmaster of the cruiser "Cruiser _Harmonious Condemnation_, you're cleared to proceed with firing solution! Give 'em hell shipmaster!"

The shipmaster aboard the cruiser responded "Thank you SPARTAN . . . all stations standby for final solution . . . FIRE!"

They quickly heard a loud howl of the energy being released and then the deafening sound of the energy projector being fired sending down an intense red beam of pure plasma and energy leveling the mansion in seconds and digging deep into the ground below, the kids watched as their world is glassed for the first time in history and they were the only witnesses to behold the terrible power of the Covenant. That sight alone gave them a fraction of what it had felt for the UNSC as they lose entire worlds to the devastation they see now.

Pikachu stood on Ash's shoulder watching the cruiser glass the mansion and the ground below as tears flowed through its eyes and whispered "Pika . . . pi . . ."

Ash comforts Pikachu with a gentle petting of the head saying "I know buddy . . ."

Max watched as the ground burned when he looks up at Michael who was silently watching it and ask "Did they do this to your home?"

Harrison solemnly answered "Yeah Max . . . they did this to all our homes. No matter how hard we fought for every inch of soil, the Covenant would just burn it all to glass . . . billions died because of this."

Rose adds "I was there when they started to burn my homeworld . . ." she takes her helmet off as tears start to come down from her blue eyes "It . . . it was pretty hard to watch . . . still is . . ."

Ash asks "What about Charon? You think he's still alive?"

Harrison answers "If he did then it's a damn miracle . . . not many people can survive a glassing" before he slowly gets up and closes the troop bay doors with a press of a switch.

The doors began to close and they all sat there silently until they heard subtle movement coming from Archimedes's body, Rose slowly draws her magnum as May and Dawn kneel down beside the machine and found that it's eyes were green.

Dawn asks carefully "James?"

The machine slowly turns its mangled head to where its optics met with Dawn's blue eyes and spoke in a humanlike voice "**Good . . . to see you again . . . Dawn . . .**"

Ash asks "How? I thought Murdok' destroyed the heart . . . did he?"

Rose holsters her magnum and carefully opens the machine's chest and reply "Barely, the blade cut through a small part and burned the rest pretty badly. . ."

Max states "But that means . . ." tears slowly started to come from his eyes.

The machine raises its robotic hand and gentle touches the side of Dawn's head as tears flowed from her eyes when she said "It's good to hear your voice again James . . . we missed you."

James nodded "**Likewise . . .**"

May shifts her position and spoke softly "Hey . . . what about me?"

James slowly turned his head and saw May sitting next to his metal body, nobody could see it but they knew that the SPARTAN-ll was so proud to see his two girls again as well as his old partner and pokémon.

"**You all did . . . a job well done . . . it . . . was something . . . I only could have . . . imagined . . .**"

Harrison walks over and said "It was thanks to you that you brought us all here together . . . as a team."

James slowly shook his head "**No . . . not as a team . . . but as a . . . family . . .**"

Baron states "I wish there was some way for you to stay with us a little longer . . ."

James's glowing green eyes started to slowly fade as he answers "**There will always be . . . another time . . . for all of us . . .**"

Rose knew his time was coming to an end and she said softly "You just get some rest SPARTAN . . . we'll see you on the other side . . ."

James could've grinned at this point in his final moments when he said "**Just remember these . . . final words . . . .**" he took a silent pause before saying "**SPARTANs . . . never die . . . **" on that final statement his green eyes faded to black and his burned heart stopped beating indefinitely.

Rose carefully closes the chest back up as James's robotic hands slowly slipped away from the girl's faces, tears began to flow from everyone's eyes knowing that the long journey of a SPARTAN-ll sniper commando, who has braved the war with the genocidal Covenant through blood and fire and has risked his life innumerable times to protect this world, has finally came to an end.

Harrison quietly asks "Where should we bury him?"

Dawn slowly looks up at May who then said "We know a place . . ."

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	35. There will be another time

**Never Forget**

**Chapter 35**

"**There will be another time"**

[November 13th, 2556]

[UNSC memorial outside of Oldale, Hoenn Region]

In the midst of the vast fields of flowers, everyone stood around the memorial that lay barren from four years ago to this very day, the heavy cruiser _Divine Harbinger _hung high in the evening sky above the surface in the same place it was before. People from the nearby town stood at a fair distance watching men in military uniform and aliens standing alongside several human children who some they recognize. Lord Hood decorated with all his medals and ribbon he had ever earned stood alongside fleet master Murdok' Va who now wearing his old black and gold armor as a way of paying his respects and was currently confined to a gravity chair as a temporary solution to his missing leg ordeal. A single line of seven UNSC marines in their standard BDUs stood to attention armed with their M395 DMRs nested between their arms and torso, a small select group of covenant soldiers stood to the side along next to human soldiers and officers. The two SPARTANs had their helmets off resting in their hands as they stood behind the children, Marble and their pokémon next to Thar' Hurom and Urban Holland, they all stood together silently as they watched four SPARTAN-lVs in white armor carry a metal coffin containing James's mechanical body, heart, and mind within with the UNSC emblem printed on top to a six foot hole they dug out hours earlier. They stopped in front of the hole and lay the coffin on the ground and gave a dignified salute to the lord and fleet master before stepping away.

Lord Hood then took his cap off and spoke "For us . . . the storm has passed, the war is over. But let it be a reminder to all that stands here today that although this misguided conflict was short lived, that it costed both sides so much. In the following months as we rebuild Castelia City and honor our dead, this memorial will be left barren, a memorial for fallen heroes that gave their lives for what they believed was right, they ennobled all of us and they shall not be forgotten. . ."

Hood gives a moment to think before he puts his cap back on and gave a salute, Harrison and Michael gave their salute as well as the other marines and officers when a commanding officer in charge of the salute orders "Present arms!"

The soldiers wielding their DMRs stood to attention and brought their rifles up to their shoulders aiming up into the sky and fired one round simultaneously and the shots echoed into the distance '_CRACK . . ._'

'_CRACK . . ._'

'_CRACK . . ._'

Lord Hood and a decorated officer walks over to the children particularly May and Dawn, the officer steps forward allowing Hood to pick up a small little case with the Colonial Cross medal safely kept inside, he presents the case to May stating "May . . . though the Colonial Cross is only to be awarded during wartime, this is something I cannot simply ignore. James's actions four years ago were in the highest keepings with traditions of military service, his ability to face insurmountable odds and willingness to give his own life so other may live reflects great credit upon himself and the UNSC. Humanity has lost one of its best."

He gently hands over the posthumous award to May who then whispered very quietly "Thank you . . ."

Hood steps back and gives an honorable salute to May and Dawn before putting his hand back down and said "All members step forward . . ."

The kids and Marble looked at one another before they saw Michael, Rose, and Holland take a step forward next to each other and stood to attention, the others saw this and followed example standing next to their military allies, Hood takes the next medal stating "Although the United Earth Government has no jurisdiction in this system, I on their behalf award you all for your single daring acts of courage and devotion that could only amount to the highest of traditional honor. I present each and every one of you the UEG Civil Cross, the highest medal to be awarded to non-military personnel; this recognizes that you have shown great courage for your actions."

He pins a Civil Cross on the kids' chests as they stood there and when finishes he takes another step back and salutes them all before moving onto Rose and said "Sergeant First Class Rose zero-seven-seven, due to the injury you sustained during the conflict you have been awarded the Purple Heart as well as the Silver Star for you acts of valor and bravery to fight for the betterment of this world and its inhabitants. These people are proud to have you at their side."

Hood steps back again and gives a salute before coming to Harrison "SPARTAN Michael Harrison, about two months ago I sent you here to recover the remains of SPARTAN one-twenty-one, never did I imagine we would meet again like this here under such circumstances. Not only did you complete your mission, you risked your life on multiple occasions to protect these children against the darkness that was put against you, therefore I award you the Gold Star for you serving with valor, bravery, and distinction. You did a job well done SPARTAN . . ."

He steps back and salutes giving a approving nod to the SPARTAN-lV before coming to Holland and stating "Colonel Urban Holland, your choice to aid SPARTAN Harrison and company in their time of need has not gone unnoticed therefore I award you the Red Legion of Honor for doing what you truly believed was right and I am offering a hand of forgiveness to you and your crew of the UNSC _Marajo_, you are more than welcome to come back to us."

Holland replied "Thank you sir" and saluted to the High Lord who saluted in return.

Lord Hood then started walking back towards his original position until he stops in front of the kids and spoke with a gentle voice "If you wish to say any last words to your old friend, now would be the time . . ." and resumed walking towards his post next to Va.

The two commanders watched as the children and their SPARTAN friends walk up to the coffin and gave their final prayers, Hood watches them saying "Look at them . . . a soldier and a group of kids from two separate dimensions, never I had imagined they would've formed a relationship like this. It's hard to believe he's dead."

Va was rubbing his fingers against his cut mandibles when he said "Were it so easy . . . even after his apparent demise four years ago it is truly hard to believe he had still been alive and fighting till now. You humans never cease to amaze me."

Hood grinned "What can I say . . . we're too stubborn to go quietly into the dark."

"It would seem so . . ." Va states.

They watch the group step away from the coffin with eyes full of tears and grin on their faces showing how proud they were to have the SPARTAN-ll as a friend, the SPARTAN-lVs then come back and pick up the coffin where they walk over the grave and lower the coffin down into the hole below, all the meanwhile every human gave their salute and the covenant stood and watched in silence as the soldiers begin to bury the coffin where it will lay eternally thus ending the ceremony.

People began to walk back to where they came whether it be the nearby town of Oldale or their respective dropships, Hood and Va make their way over to the group once more where Hood says "SPARTAN Michael, SPARTAN Rose . . ."

The two SPARTANs stepped forward with Harrison asking "Yes Admiral?"

Hood asks "There is but one final thing you two must do now, choose whether or not you wish to come back with us to the UNSC . . . or stay here with these people you've come to know and trust as friends."

Rose made no second thought when she looks at Garchomp and Bastiodon saying "Sorry Admiral, as much as I love to come back with you, this is my home and this is where I belong."

Hood nodded "I understand" he turns to Harrison "And you SPARTAN Harrison?"

Michael looks around the field of flowers and the memorial before he looks at the people around him; he sees the kids and their pokémon, Rose, Marble, Sceptile and Croagunk. He turns back to Lord Hood wrapping his right arm around Marble who smiled and said "You know what Admiral . . . I think I'll stay here, there's a lot more to this world then a lot of people can think of."

Hood grinned as he sees Michael and Marble together and said "If that is what you want then so be it, but I'll have to relieve you of your armor seeing how they are UNSC property."

Michael glanced at Rose and said "Of course Admiral . . ."

Hood nodded "Good, all of you are welcome to join us aboard the _Charlemagne_ for the procedure."

The kids gratefully said "Thanks."

Hood gave a sincere grin and got everyone to follow him onto the last pelican dropship that was still there while the others have already departed for the UNSC fleet in orbit over the Unova Region. The pelican takes off and makes its way to orbit towards the fleet where the two SPARTANs will have their armor removed for the first time in months and even years in Rose's case, the dropship was now coming into high orbit when May decides to stand up and head over to the troop bay door and look through the narrow window slit seeing the world down below. She smiled to herself knowing that this is what James had fought for four years ago and died giving his life for it, now she thinks about Rose and Harrison who had done the same thing not from a foreign alien species, but from themselves. Humanity.

Dawn notices May smile and asks "May what is it?"

Everyone turned their attention to the girl even Lord Hood who wondered at what May was thinking, she simply says "It's nothing . . . I'm just happy that we got to meet James like we did . . ."

Dawn smiled "Yeah, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

Hood couldn't help but make a grin with his aged face as well as the SPARTANs; Ash said "He was certainly something . . ."

The pilot reported through the pelican's intercoms "We're approaching the _Charlemagne_ now, ETA ten minutes."

After that point it wasn't long before the pelican made its way back to the Valiant-class Super-heavy Cruiser that sat in formation with the twenty-four ships in the fleet, Admiral Anderson's ships included. The dropship comes to a gentle landing inside one of the cruiser's port hangars and opens the troop bay allowing the passengers to disembark onto the hangar floor, the moment the children and their pokémon walked out as a group everything that was happening in the bay fell silent, they found hundreds of UNSC flight deck personnel looking straight at them. Ash first thought they were looking at Lord Hood but he turns around to find him speaking with the SPARTANs inside the pelican, May and Dawn started to get the same unwelcomed feeling they had when they first came aboard the Halcyon-class Light Cruiser _Cold Steel_. Then something they didn't expect started to happen, one by one they begin to raise their right hands into a salute some slower than others but still all two hundred and fifty six man and woman stood and saluted to them in silence, it became apparent that everyone here was aware of James's sacrifice and strong friendship with the children, all the kids could was smile with tears coming from their eyes when Hood, Rose, and Harrison stepped off the ramp and looked around to see the crew saluting to the children.

Hood kneeled down so his head was next to Ash and May's and whispers "Come along now . . ."

He stands back up and gently ushers the children to follow him with Rose, Harrison and Marble close behind.

When they made it out of the hangar they started to make their way to the _Charlemagne's_ S-Deck where the ship's complementary garrison of SPARTAN-lVs had their gyroscopic armoring stations stored.

On the way there, Marble was walking next to Michael who had his left arm wrapped around her shoulders when she asks "So what do you think you're going to do here? With us?"

Michael responded with some thought "Hmm, well I suppose I'll live a normal life with you."

"With me? Are you sure?" Marble asks as a pair of crewmembers walked by.

Michael says "I don't see why not."

Marble then asks "Okay . . . what're you going to do for a job? Without your armor you're just another human being . . ."

That was something SPARTAN Harrison hadn't thought of seeing how Hood came so sudden with the request that he and Rose would relinquish their MJOLNIR armor back over to the UNSC, he didn't have time to think about it so he simply replies in a calming voice "We'll make it work . . ."

Baron asks "And what about me? I was really starting to make myself home in here."

"The only way I can think of is you returning to James's helmet in May's custody, if Lord Hood would allow it."

It wasn't long until the group made it to S-Deck and enter a large room where SPARTAN-lV personnel both armored and unarmored walked about preparing for assignment or getting some R&amp;R, they see the children along with Lord Hood and the SPARTANs walk in, they done nothing but watch them with their bright blue eyes. The group began walking along the central catwalk located in the middle of the deck where there was two stations standing by to commence the de-armoring procedure, as the group walked silently the SPARTANs around then started to give the same long and silent salute the crewmembers made back in the hangar. Though it was likely they were saluting Lord Hood, the children couldn't help but feel that humanity's best soldiers were also saluting to them in respect and see them as equals which was a lot coming from a deck full of SPARTANs, let alone one. They put their hands down as the group walk by each individual one until they reached the stations.

Hood stops and turns towards Michael and Rose, he gives an appraising nod gesturing the SPARTANs to go ahead and take their places at the stations, technicians waiting there began relaying instructions to the seven foot soldiers "Please hold out your arms like this" and "Please step into the ring."

The two soldiers did as they were told and stepped into the rings holding out their arms like they were some sort of plane, the robotic clams latched onto their arms as technicians wielding large pieces of equipment featuring tips that operates as a 'key' to unlocking the SPARTANs' MJOLNIR armor. One by one segments of their armor fell off and clattered against the metal floor, everyone watched as each piece was slowly dismantled, the procedure was a few minutes in and they were just taking off the chest plate when it was time to finally remove their helmets. A pair of clamps came down and secured its grip firmly around the helmets and lift them up off their heads, once everything was complete, the clamps around their arms lets go and the two SPARTANs were allowed to walk off. The kids watched the transformation of two seven foot heavily armored super-soldiers of the UNSC now turned into two people averaging around six feet wearing their bodysuits.

Harrison and Rose walked back over to the children and Hood when Max asks "What's going to happen after this? When Castelia City's rebuilt?"

Hood answered the boy's question "Well, once everything is finished the UNSC will leave the system and head back to Earth for reassignment. I'll have the orbital shipyards remove and dismantle all experimental slipspace drives and cancel the production of any more, you won't ever have to see our faces again."

Dawn asks "And Mudok' Va?"

Holland answers "It would see that Fleet Master Va will assume military control over the system, but seeing how he's grown fond of you it won't be anything like what Admiral Parangosky tried to do."

Michael asks "Speaking of which, she's going to face trial right?"

Hood answers "I'll set up a case against her but there's a good chance that she'll dodge the bullet and nothing will ever happen. But we do know that she won't be poking her head around here ever again, not after a loss like that a few days ago."

A moment of silence fell upon the group until Rose asks "Then this is it . . ."

Hood thought for a moment then said "Not quite, there's just one more question to be answered, it's about that little thing we were going to discuss before you headed off to stop Doctor Charon" he looks over to see the chief technician of S-Deck and asks "Chief?"

The five foot Hispanic man with glasses walked over and Hood gave a nod which prompted the chief to say "Two armor prototypes are present on board the _Charlemagne_, if you like we can equip you with the armor. Also keep in mind that these prototypes are hand-removable, allowing you to simply take it off at any place or time."

Michael turns to Hood and asks "You're serious?"

Hood waves his hand to something behind the SPARTANs, when they looked they found two suits of MJOLNIR armor, Hood started with Rose's suit of armor which was a _**MJOLNIR GEN2 Powered Assault Armor/ROGUE **_variant"Rose, we're offering you an experimental version of the ROUGE variant armor, this suit has been further enhanced to give an edge in situations unlike most SPARTANs with their already excellent capabilities."

Hood stands next to Harrison who was looking at a _**MJOLNIR GEN2 Powered Assault Armor/HELLJUMPER**_, this armor was still new and strongly resembled a ODSTs Battle armor during the war with the Covenant with some additions.

Hood states "Courtesy of Cascade Stronghold Technology, a company that recently formed a partnership with the UNSC, has entered the prototype stage with very few SPARTANs wearing it as of today. I had our technicians outfit the suit for long expeditionary travel, I figured for a former shock trooper such as yourself it'll be something to remember those old surveying days by, once we're gone . . ."

Michael had to ask "What happened to armor being UNSC property? You ask us to hand over our old armor and yet you're giving us new ones . . ."

Hood explains "The rogue and helljumper variants are experimental under the development license of several privatized companies so technically speaking they're not UNSC property. Right now you have one last simple choice, you can take the armor and be on your way, or leave it here."

Rose thought for several minutes before saying "Lord Hood, as much as I love the new armor I'm going to have to decline. I can't live a normal life inside a suit of bullet proof armor, I'll settle with civilian clothing if you don't mind."

"None at all Rose, I'll have someone come by to give you a nice set of apparel" Hood states with a gentle grin.

He then turns to Michael and asks "Well Harrison, what'll it be?"

Michael slowly approached the set of armor and examined its features, the dark steel grey titanium plating was smooth and rounded, the helmet could have been an ODST combat helmet with small additions such as the two bulbous pieces attached to the lower part of the helmet, possibly rebreathers for hazardous areas. After running his fingers along the smooth metal he found something on the middle portion of the chest plate, he kneels down for a closer look and found his last name printed in bold white letters:

**HARRISON**

He stands back up and looks back at the children and Marble looking in their eyes for what they thought, Max, Ash, and Pikachu were particularly excited for Michael should he decide to take the armor, Dawn, Piplup, and May simply gave him a kind gentle smile telling him that they'll be happy either way, he then looks at Marble, Luxray, Sceptile, and Croagunk. While Luxray and Croagunk maintained their straight faces not showing whether or not they were happy, Marble and Sceptile however were grinning proudly when he sees Marble nod in approval.

He then turns to Lord Hood and says "Alright Admiral . . . I'll take it . . ."

Hood grinned saying "Very well then, step on in and we'll get underway."

Meanwhile within what remained of _Fleet of Repentance _aboard the cruiser _Divine Harbinger_, fleet master Murdok' Va and Thar' Hurom stayed on the bridge around the central projector showing the world through hologram.

Va was resting his head against his hand as it rested on the side of his gravity chair when a Sangheili walks over and reports "Sire I have the latest news from the fleet."

Murdok' seemed tired in his eyes when he lazily asks "Report . . ."

The crewman reports "The _Absolution _and _Reclamation_ reports that all damage has been repaired with the assistance of the huragoks, the _Condemnation_ has repaired their outer hull meaning they are now—"

Murdok' interrupts them "It means they are now capable of jumping I know . . ."

The elite had to ask "Is something the matter Fleet Master?"

Va waves him off saying "I am not at my most forthcoming I apologize . . . you are dismissed for now, return to me to finish your report later."

"Yes Fleet Master . . ."

The Sangheili leaves prompting Thar' to step up next to Murdok' and comments "You are not your usual self . . . there is something bothering you."

Va couldn't help but look down at Thar's two legs and then to his one leg and states "It really takes the joy of things when you lose a leg in combat."

"I am surprised you are not speaking of your missing mandibles, you bear a striking resemblance to Rtas' Vadum of _Shadow of Intent_."

"Yes it would seem so . . . but I care not for my missing half jaw for I can live without it, it is my leg that I am having issues with."

The two fell silent as they watched the hologram switch from the planet to their small seven ships consisting of the two assault carriers, four battlecruisers, their remaining corvette, and the flagship. They watched phantom and liches come to and from the fleet carrying supplies and personnel to help aid in the reconstruction of Castelia City.

Murdok' became caught in his own train of thought "How am I supposed to lead my troops into battle when I can no longer walk on my own let alone stand?"

Thar' looks over asking "There are other ways Fleet Master . . ."

Va was unaware that Thar' had heard him and said "I apologize friend, I was thinking to myself out loud . . . you said there are other ways?"

Hurom shifts his weight into a better stance "There is one way I believe, it may not be one of military stature but it'll help our cause."

Va asks with little emotion or joy "And what might that be? I am absolutely ecstatic to hear your idea . . ."

Thar' caught Va's sarcasm and took a moment before saying "Take the Arbiter's offer and join his council."

Murdok' finally raises his head from his hand and asks "The Arbiter's council? You have heard about the offer?"

"From Thel' Vadam himself sire, but not before you of course."

"I see . . ."

"But fear not sire, you will still maintain command over the fleet, you will only be called to diplomatic affairs should the need arise and in your absence I will watch over the fleet until your return."

The fleet master looks down at himself and asks "And what of my leg? Others will see me as weak and timid . . . I can no longer defend myself with honor."

"Surely one of the Arbiter's people could provide a prosthetic appendage to help you walk again, or at the very least the humans."

Va states firmly "I could not trust the humans after what they did here, I would be damned if I trust them with my leg . . . the only way I would accept such a thing were it be hand delivered by the shipmaster of shipmasters himself."

"Perhaps that could be arranged . . ." Thar' says thinking to himself.

Va heard him and states "Well you have brought me back from my earlier mood and I thank you, once we return home I will take part in the Arbiter's council and see about my missing leg, but for now let us heal our wounds and help this humanity flourish once more."

It wasn't long before an Unggoy crewman reports "Fleet Master, we have an inbound transmission coming from the surface near the memorial via hologram."

Va ordered "Put it through" which caused the hologram to change from the battered fleet to the children, Marble, and the two SPARTANs, one wearing new armor and the other simple civilian clothing.

On the ground, the group was looking at a small hologram projector set up by Michael showing Va sitting in his floating chair, Dawn asks "Hi Murdok' how are you feeling?"

"To be honest I wish I would walk again at the moment but I suppose that is something I will overcome eventually, besides that I am doing well, and you?"

Ash answers "We're doing great, we're also sorry about your leg and your face."

May harshly nudges Ash hissing "Ash! Don't talk about his face!"

"Ow! I'm sorry!"

The fleet master chuckled amused by this moment before he said "It is nothing to bicker over, Rose never once had I seen you without your armor, it is good to see some change."

Rose asks sarcastically with a grin "Oh you like what you see?"

"For human standards yes, but you are also what you humans say 'not my type'."

Rose chuckled "That's alright Va, you're not my type either but that doesn't mean we can't get along."

"Yes I suppose you are right" Va says before shifting his glare to Harrison and comment "Your new armor suits you well SPARTAN, what of your construct?"

Baron replied from the SPARTANs helmet speakers "I am doing just fine fleet master, I was just making myself at home in this nice cozy place."

Marble steps up and had to ask "Fleet master, once Castelia City is rebuilt what're you going to do next?"

Va answers "I have thought on that question for some time since our last engagement, no doubt we will return to our home where my men will rest easy and our ships fully repaired. But rest assured after this I will have a permanent outpost stationed on the surface with a small garrison to man it, they will be my eyes and ears over this system and I will have ships make periodic surveys through your system to ensure that it is in no danger. It has also come to my attention that your dimension is largely unexplored so I see about having a long term expedition fleet work alongside your world's space programs, should the Arbiter allow it."

Michael spoke "Well good luck with that fleet master, I look forward to see what'll happen next."

"As do I SPARTAN . . . as do I."

Max asks "What is it like on your homeworld?"

Va answered "It is something better explained if you were there to see it, perhaps one day with your families' permission I will gladly take you to my homeworld of Sanghelios and perhaps more."

Ash became so excited on the thought of visiting other planets "That'll be so cool! Right Pikachu?"

Pikachu cheered with the same spirited emotion "Pikaa!"

Dawn states "It would be nice to see other worlds, maybe even something beyond our wildest imaginations."

Va comments "I do believe there are such places back home . . . the time has come for me to return to my post, I will contact you all again before we leave the system."

May said "Thank you Murdok' for everything you did for us . . ."

Ash adds "Yeah we couldn't have done it without you."

Max "It was really great being with you Va."

Dawn "I hope will see each other again."

Marble "It was a pleasure meeting you fleet master."

Rose "Don't go gettin' yourself in trouble alright?"

Baron "Until we meet again."

And finally Michael "You take care Murdok', have a safe trip back home."

Va nodded "People . . . I am greatly honored to have called you, friends . . ."

The hologram of Va dissipates and the device shuts down, Michael started packing the projector back up when he began to think about his new life here with these people and Marble. He wasn't exactly sure on what to do next but he'll figure something out.

He stands back up when he hears Ash ask "Hey Rose where you going?"

He turns around to see everyone watching Rose, Garchomp, and Bastiodon quietly walking away, she stops and turns around answering "I don't know Ash . . . but that's always the start of a new journey, never knowing when or where it's going to end . . ."

Max asks "We'll see each other again right?"

"Of course Max, right now I think my pokémon and I just need time to figure things out."

Michael says "We'll keep in touch though right?"

Rose smiled "Certainly, I'll keep in touch with all of you, don't worry about that."

On that note Rose turns back around and starts to walk away with her pokémon leaving the field of flowers and disappear into the surrounding trees, everyone watched silently as Rose and her pokémon disappear.

With it just being them May looks at the memorial not too far away and said "I think this is what James would've wanted . . . for us to be here together . . ."

Baron adds "He certainly a different kind of SPARTAN, it still amazes me to this day that he would go great lengths to do what he did."

Out of the corner of his trained eye, Michael spots a ghostly apparition standing near the memorial looking at him and the others, upon further examining he finds that it is James standing there quietly watching them until he gave a dutiful salute and a nod saying a job well done.

Michael thought this was the time and calmly says "Hey guys . . . look over there, by the memorial."

One by one the children, pokemon, and Marble looked over to the memorial to see the spirit of their long lost friend saluting to them, Harrison stands to attention and salutes back while the kids smiled with eyes full of tears of joy knowing that they can see their dearest friend one last time. Soon afterwards, several shadowy figures appeared behind James and reveals themselves to be Arceus, Palkia, Dialga, and even Giratina all standing large and tall looking down at the children with their red eyes.

May whispers to James despite the long distance between the two "We'll miss you James . . . goodbye . . ."

And to her surprise a response came back in James's voice "Likewise May . . . goodbye . . ."

And like that the ghostly figures disappeared as if their bodies have been carried away by the winds like dust particles. Michael lowers his hand from a salute and puts gently it on May's shoulder seeing her start to cry, he asks "Hey, you doing alright?"

May answered honestly as tears came from her eyes "No . . . but I will be . . ."

Another moment of silence passes before Max says "Our home in Petalburg city isn't too far away, we can stay there for a little while before everyone part ways."

Baron comments calmly "Good idea Max . . ."

Marble spoke softly "Come on everyone . . . let's go"

One by one the group started to leave allowing the fields of flower and memorial to become a beacon of hope once more, on the memorial everything was till there from the first conflict that had raged here four years ago including pictures, empty rifles, itched writings on the wing, the stone slab the Sangheili had laid there, and their newest addition, James's old broken helmet that now resides next to the slab overlooking the flowers through its broken visor. Though time will move on as it should, people around the world will remember those few days that was taken with action and resolve between unlikely enemies and even more unlikely allies, certainly this will be something the world would never forget.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	36. Time passes on

**Never Forget**

**Chapter 36**

"**Time passes on"**

[Unspecified time]

_It took several months of cooperation between the human and covenant fleets to fully restore Castelia City back to its former glory and its people returning back into the streets, the people have grown to being used to living alongside the Sangheili and other species during the reconstruction that they even built a statue in their honor in the middle of their restored central park, visitors from around the world would come to see the statue and remember where they were on that fateful day. Local media and organizations continue to ascertain the reason as to why these warring factions have come to their home but they could only come up with theories and nothing more._

_High Lord Terrance Hood along with his fleet returned home to Earth after the reconstruction of Castelia City and prepared for reassignment elsewhere, Hood gave an executive order to all shipyards within UNSC space to remove and dismantle all experimental Shaw-Fukijawa slipstream space drives from existing ships and cancel the production of any further models, that was the last time the UNSC or UEG would make contact with the New World._

_Admiral Margaret Parangosky was faced with court-trial only a month after Lord Hood's return, only through ONI's impressive array of resources and daring actions did Parangosky escape court-martial and resume her duties as Director of the Office of Naval Intelligence until her resignation some time later._

_Fleet master Murdok' Va along with the remainder of the Fleet of Repentance finally make it back home to their homeworld of Sanghelios where Va proudly accepted Arbiter Thel' Vadam's offer of joining his council. From there he had proven to be of great help easing the tensions between the Sangheili and Humanity, when action calls for him he would lead his fleet again with honor and distinction against any threat that presented itself._

_The Fleet of Repentance, occasionally under the watchful eyes of Shipmaster Thar' Hurom, would make thorough scans through the new system as they venture through to ensure that there was no danger and supply the small garrison base in the Jhoto Region with food, water, equipment, and other necessities. Eventually small surveying parties appeared in the system and began to help the New World's space agencies in discovering and investigating new celestial anomalies throughout their galaxy._

_Colonel Urban Holland and the crew of the UNSC Marajo was given full pardon by Hood and the UNSC, Holland managed to keep the video recordings SPARTAN Harrison made as he explored the world, what become of the colonel in the following years remained unknown._

_Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town would return home to his mother and pokémon where he would resume his work with Professor Oak in the field of researching pokémon, from time to time he would look up to the blue skies or starry nights and imagine what other possibilities could be waiting for them among the stars. He would continue keeping his relationship with Dawn despite the long distance and take the chance to see her again whenever he had time._

_May remained at home in Petalburg City for a short time before she would venture out again to the Kalos Region on her own and the memories of her and James she carried with her with pride._

_Dawn returned home and resumed her work for Professor Rowan on gaining a much better understanding of pokémon and how to care for them. From time to time she would look down at her wrist where James's dogtags still laid, and she would remember the times she had with James and her new friends she had met along the way._

_SPARTAN Rose-077, now turned civilian, walks the earth with her two pokémon. Though as time passes on it can be speculated that she settled down somewhere in the Unova Region and adopted a child to raise and love and to call her own._

_Max stayed at home until his tenth birthday where he would then go to Littleroot Town and start his pokémon journey on his own, he hopes to come across his new friends in the world ahead of him._

_Marble S. Jenny and her faithful companion Luxray would continue their line of detective duty and would continue to work alongside SPARTAN Michael Harrison on certain cases. She would maintain her strong relationship with Michael for years to come._

_It became unclear as to what happened to the trio of Team Rocket but some speculated that either they have came to heart with their crimes and given up on Team Rocket as a group and began new lives with one another as close-knit friends, or simply resumed their mischievous ways and restarted their age old cycle of stealing pokémon once again._

_SPARTAN Michael Harrison and his close friends and companions Sceptile and Baron started their adventure roaming the globe exploring every piece of land from the lowest of valleys to the highest of mountains. He eventually started his own one-man security firm and acted as hired protection for high-profile people such as movie stars, political figures and corporate leaders, and even to a few pokémon champions and other high ranking members of society. Eventually he would come across his love, Marble Jenny, during a case where he sets down on one knee and propose to her for marriage, she happily agrees._

_Croagunk was eventually returned to Gym Leader Brock in Pewter City by Michael, although it was saddened that its adventure has come to an end it seemed rather proud to have made its last adventure truly one to be remembered._

**Thank you all for sticking with me to the end, it had been quite a good experience writing the story. This marks the end of the story but there is still one last chapter to be written . . .**


End file.
